Lost Romantics
by BlackAtomWendigo
Summary: A series of stories between men and the monster girls that love them.
1. Bathhouse Romance

**A/N: In my attempt to do a really ambitious story. I have decided to write one on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia by Kenkou Cross. But what makes this really ambitious from other stories is 1: I'm actually going to regularly updated it and finish it, and 2: I'm going to do one chapter on every available monster girl in the series, which at current is 217. I know that's a tall order to fill, but I want to really challenge myself on this one.**

**I have no real time frame to complete this story in, and I can't guarantee they'll be high quality, but I'll try to vary each chapter as much as possible. Also as a forewarning, this'll be set in a more modern day setting. Also most chapters will be self contained one-shots will little connections between a few of them. Anyway; enough of my gabbing, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

My name is Wilhelm, I work for the Archlight Telecommunication Company. The pay was pretty good and all, but no one told me I'd be sweating my ass off for this damn company.The Zipungu region which was unbearably humid for this part of the year.

We've been here for three weeks now and we were here on a business trip to negotiate a deal with Wong Fi Telecommunications. Negotiations were successful and should have been on the first flight out, instead we're here in the town of Zihou. Zihou was a small town well-known for it's red light district, so you can guess what we were there for. Our manager Ramer said it was a reward for all our hard work.

"Boys; welcome Zihou, best whores in the World. Go off and have a good time!" Ramer announced. Most of the men broke off to find some whore to fuck, I however approached Ramer. "Sir, why are we here? Our meeting has concluded. Can't we just go home?" I asked. "Wilhelm, was it? Wilhelm, the men haven't had much respite for the past three weeks. And since we're finished here, why should they wait until we get back to the mainland to get their rocks off." he explained. He was right in some ways, Wong Fi was known for playing hard ball. Our team has been a little on edge. "Even still..." I said.

"Wilhelm, tell you what. I'll pay for anything you want." Ramer said. "Well, I do need a wash..." I said. "Bathhouse? Great idea!" Ramer said. "Sir, I don't want you to hire a prostitute for me!" I protest. "Son, you're a man, right? You've got needs don't you?" he asked. I would protest further, but I was too hot and tired to argue. I also hoped the company wasn't paying for this. Ramer was a decent manager, but wasn't keen on social tact and not to mention a walking HR nightmare. Which was ironic given a Nightmare worked in our HR.

Ramer lead me to a bathhouse in the red light district, paid for a private bath for me and himself. As he was paying he told the hostess to quote "show this fine man a good time". The hostess lead me to a private bath and handed me a towel. "Enjoy yourself sir! I'll be sending you one of our best girls!" the hostess said. "You don't have to send..." But she left before I could cancel the order for a girl.

I striped off my clothes, and wrapped the towel around my waist. The bath was a small room wooden paneling, a shower head, and a large wooden tub. The door slid open and a woman walked through and closed it behind her. She had medium length dark hair that reached her shoulders, hazy blue eyes, pale skin that had a few freckles dotting the bridge of her nose, and very ample breasts barely being covered by the outfit she was wearing. In fact, it was barely covering anything.

"Hello handsome, my is Ayame. I'll be servicing you." she said. "Look ma'am, you seem nice and all. But you don't have to be here." I said. "Sir, I was paid to service you. If I don't they'll dock my pay and you wouldn't want that? Would you?" she asked sounding very hurt. "Well...I suppose having you here wouldn't be too much." I said. "Excellent, have seat and I'll begin." she said pointing to a small wooden seat and began stripping.

As I sat down I noticed something odd. She didn't have a bucket with her, which I you needed to wash one's self in these types of bathrooms. "Excuse me, Ayame? How are you going to wash..." But before I could finish question, I felt something long, wet, and hot slide up my back. I turned around to find Ayame with hear tongue hanging out.

Now, for most a tongue is fairly short usually about the length of one's mouth. But, Ayame was a Akaname; so her tongue reached down the length of her torso, hell could have reached further. "Ayame, I don't think you should clean me with your tongue." I said. "Why not?" she asked. "Well, I'm really sweaty and I don't think this is sanitary." I explained. "Relax, I'll have you clean in no time. I'm really thorough." she said.

I shivered and moaned as her tongue went up and down my body and she was thorough. Licking the entirety of my chest, back, arms, armpits, inner/outer thighs. Hell, she licked around my anus. I felt more hot in here then when I was outside. The consecutive licks caused me to go hard as a rock. "Now, the last spot." Ayame said.

Before I could ask what spot, she wrapped her tongue around my cock, balls and all, then proceeded to massage them with her tongue. "Oh FUCK!" I shouted. "You like that don't you?" she asked, which was impressive she said that with such clarity given how her massive tongue was warped around my member. As she massage my dick, I grabbed her left ear and started rubbing it between my thumb and index finger.

She moved tongue tightening and loosening around my cock, over and over until I was reaching my breaking point. "Shit, Ayame! I'm going to cum!" I said. "Go ahead. I want to taste your hot seed." she said. And just like that I ropes of my semen down the length of her tongue, some managing to hit her upper lip.

Once I finish she released her grip on me and retracted her tongue back and licked the small bit of cum off her lip. "Thank you, I think I'll shower off now." I said moving to the shower head. I turned on the shower and let the hot water run down my body. "Should I stay?" she asked. "Uh...sure, if you want." I said.

I grabbed a bar of soap and start lathering up my body. I turn back and saw Ayame watching me, legs pressed against her chest. With my free hand I gestured to her to join me. She gave me a quizzical look, as if unsure to join or not. I nodded; and with a smile she got up, and walked to me. I moved away slightly so she too could bask in the warm water.

She pressed herself against me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Skin was so soft and smooth like silk. She stared longingly into my eyes. We started making out, I just hoped I didn't choke on her tongue. I felt myself become erect again, but I figured this time I should pleasure her.

I began with kissing her neck and work my way down her body. Going from her breasts, her stomach, until I reached my ultimate goal: her pussy. I first started rubbing it which caused her to moan a little. I then stuck my middle finger inside of her and started licking her clit. She was soaking wet, though whether that was from me or the shower I was unsure.

I shot up a look at her and moans grew louder and more breathier. "Don't stop. You're doing great." she said. I continued my oral assault on her clit, while pumping my hand in and out of her wet pussy. I stopped pumping briefly to move my finger out long enough to let my ring finger join in. As I resumed my fingering Ayame's moans turned into cries of ecstasy. "What's name sir?" she asked in between pants. "Wilhelm." I answered not ceasing my activity. "That's it Wilhelm! Keep going, you're going to to make me cum!" she shouted.

With that; my pumps grew faster, and my actions on her clit become more aggressive. Ayame reached her apex, her body shook and she came onto my hand. I licked the juices off my fingers, Ayame was panting heavily and almost fell on top of me. "Maybe we should rest a minute." I said as I scooped her up, shut off the shower, and carried her to the tub.

Once inside I move towards the right of the tub, sitting on a bench built into it. Ayame swam towards me and sat on my lap, her rear pressing up against my cock. "You know you're different from other customers I get." she said stroking my face lovingly. "How so?" I asked. "Most of the time, men come in here and are either disgusted by me or just fuck me and go. Not you, you're different. You even went down on which is something none of the clients ever did." she said. "Why would they be disgusted? Is it because you're a Akaname?" I asked, she gave a small nod. "I'm surprised you aren't more popular. The tongue of your's is the best." I said.

"If you think that's good, wait till you feel my pussy." she said with sly smile and began to grind against my dick. In retaliation, I grabbed her tits and fondled them. "Hey! T-that's cheating." she said, moaning as I pinched her nipples. "I'd say what you're doing is unfair." I said grunting as she was grinder hard. And to think earlier I almost wanted to leave.

"How about we level the playing field?" she said. Ayame brushed my hands off her and leaned over the tub. I followed suit, positioning myself at the entrance to her moist pussy. "Ready?" I asked. "Just put it in, I'm so horny!" Ayame exclaimed. Well, shouldn't keep the lady waiting. My cock rubbed against her vaginal lips and she quivered just from it's mere presence. But I decided to stop torturing her and thrusted inside of her. Once I penetrated her she released a loud moan.

She wiggled her hips prompting me to begin thrusting myself inside. Slow steady rhythms at first, then each thrust grew quicker and quicker. "Yes Wilhelm, fuck me! Fuck me!" Ayame begged. I increased my pace and the whole room filled with the sounds with mix of our moans, the splashing of the water, and slapping of my pelvis hitting her rear.

"Shit Ayame, I think I'm gonna cum again." I said feeling my orgasm fast approaching. "Don't stop, cum inside!" she shouted. "Are you sure?" I asked. She bent up right so now her back was touching my chest, turned my head towards her and kissed me. "Do it!" she said softly, but just loud enough for me to hear her.

After a few more thrusts and unleashed my seed deep inside of her. When that her whole body shook and Her vaginal walls clamped down on my dick, milking for every last drop. "That was great Wilhelm." Ayame said slumping over the side of tub. The mixture of our cum leaking out of her and into the bath water. "We're not going to get in trouble for having sex in the bath?" I asked. "No, It happens all the time," she explained. "Besides, they change water out periodically."

We both got out and dried ourselves off. "Thank you, I had great time." I said handing her the towel. "You're welcome, it was an honor to serve you," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I took the liberty of folding your for you." "Thank you, I only wish I could tip you." I said half jokingly. "Oh, you've given me something a lot better than a tip. Just...just make sure if you ever visit, you'll come see me." she said. "I will." I said.

I got dressed and made my way back to lobby. "Did you have a good time sir?" the hostess asked me. "Yes, I did. Is the I came here with still here?" I asked. "No, he left a few minutes ago. But did say that you should meet him back at your hotel." she said. I nodded and just as I was about to leave a thought occurred to me. I approached the front desk. "Excuse me miss, but what's your policy on buying one of your girls?" I ask.

So a few thousand dollars later, I returned to the hotel. Some of the men seem to have a few monsters with saying they enjoyed them so much they wouldn't return without them. I would have made some snide remakes, but I also had the same idea as well. Ayame didn't have much, so the difficulty was getting her a suitcase to take what little she had. There was also the issue of getting her citizen papers, but we'll work that out once we got back.

Once we returned, we got back to the office and back to work as usual. Ramer got chewed out for wasting the company's money on prostitutes, but promised that we'd make it back once the deal with Wong Fi was finalized. Classic Ramer. As for Ayame; she's living on temporary citizenship until she found a job or got married. Given her only skills were giving men sexual relief, we decided against that. I wanted her all for myself. So in a few months from now will be husband and wife.

I got back home to find Ayame in the kitchen washing some dishes. "Darling, you're home. How was work?" she asked. "Same old, same old. But I really wanted to get back home to you." I said grabbing her from behind and kissing her cheek. "Well, how about we get you out of that suit and I'll service you like when we me." she suggested. I smile and carried her to the bedroom.


	2. Big Brother Complex

**A/N: 1 down 216 to go. This next one is a bit tricky, since this'll be the first Wonderland MG. The difficulty in writing the Wonderland Mamono will be to try to write without them making seem like I'm copying and pasting (with the exception of the Trumpart).**

**To liberate, the vague idea for each Wonderland chapter would be: guy enters Wonderland via explained means, he doesn't want to be ther, guy meets monsters, Honestly I wish I could get to the chapters I have ideas on, but I set this unrealistic task on myself and damn it I'm going to follow through. Honestly, it just great to be writing again.**

**Also, this one will contain some old-fashioned loli loving, so if you aren't into you can skip to the next chapter. Also if have any suggestions for any future chapters let me know. The only suggestions won't be used will be for the following: Alp, Ant Arachne, Anubis, Automaton, Bubble Slime, Cupid, Demon, Dhampir, Doppelganger, Gargoyle, Gazer, Genie, Ghost, Giant Ant, ****Greenworm, Gremlin, High Orc, Ice Queen, Jinko, Kamaitachi, Kunoichi, Living Doll, Mershark, Minotaur, Mothman, Nightmare, Oomukade, Papillion, Phantom, Pharaoh, Siren, Trumpart, and Vampire. Which seems like a lot, but remember there's over 200 entries so I've only scratched surface.**

Chapter 2

I'm not sure how I came here or why, but I need to get out of here. This world, it's nothing as I've seen. But nothing here makes sense; mushrooms as tall as trees, waterfalls that fall upwards, and I've seen so many people having sex in public. They didn't see me, or maybe they didn't care. It's all...madness.

I can't even remember who I was, I only know is my name is Lewis. I have to escape, I need to escape. "What'cha doing mister?" someone asked. I turned and saw a little girl standing behind me. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a frilly blue and white dress. But oddist thing about her was she had a pair wings coming out of her back, a tail, and a pair of horns jutting out of her head.

"I'm uh...who are you?" I ask. "I'm Alice, what're you doing?" she asked. "I'm Lewis...I'm uh...I'm trying to find a way out of here." I said. "Why? This place is great!" she exclaimed. I think her definition of great might differ from mine. "Alice look...I don't belong here." I explained. "Are you my big brother?" she asked. "What...no I...aren't you listening? I don't belong here." I said. "Oh, I just hoped you were my big brother. I'm looking for one." she said.

"Looking for one? You don't have one?" I ask. She sheepishly shakes her head. "I...look, how about we stick together until we can find you one, okay?" I said. "Okay!" she said. We walked together; Alice insisting we hold hands, and I didn't want to argue with her so I grabbed her hand and continued forward.

"Alice, what exactly are you looking for in a big brother?" I asked as we kept walking. "Well...I want a big brother who's nice, and strong, and will protect me, and who'll love me forever." she said. "Well that seems like a tall order." I said. All of a sudden, I heard a noise coming through some bushes. "Alice wait here. I'm going to investigate." I said.

I moved through foliage, the noises I was hearing got louder. The noises were being produced by a man having sex with a March Hare. The Hare was against a tree with her left leg hooked over the man's shoulder, her right barely being anchored to the ground. "Oh baby, I'm going to cum so hard in you!" the man said. "Do it! Cum inside me, I want your babies!" she begged.

The man came inside his rabbit lover and fell backwards onto the ground. His cock covered in a mix of his and her own cum still maintaining his erection. The Hare walked over and straddled him. "More! I want more!" she begged as his penis entered her. As soon as it did, the man released a loud moan. She moved up and down on his shaft, and he grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards into her. "Awww, yes! Fuck me like that!" the Hare shouted. "Oh baby, you're pussy is so hot! I love you!" he said. "I love you too!" she said, and leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back, raking his fingers through her hair.

Their kissing got more passionate as their tongues got involved. Each one trying to bide for control of the others mouth. I decided I saw enough and decided to head to Alice. I wasn't why I was watching these two fuck, I've seen a fair number of couples fucking and I never watched any of them as long as those two. But as I turned I saw Alice right next to me. She watching intensely to the two, her cheeks burning a bright red.

I grabbed Alice and I got as far away as possible. "Lewis what's wrong? Why did we leave?" Alice asked. "I think the better question is why did you following me!?!" I asked, angry that she didn't listen to me. "You were gone a long time. I got scared and went to find you." she said getting teary-eyed. "Look...I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you need to listen to me. Okay?" I said. "Okay." she said sheepishly wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, let's just...let's just keep moving." I said.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, then Alice spoke. "Lewis? What were Ms. Rabbit and that man doing?" she asked. I stopped dead in my tracks, what do I say to her? I look at her and she was looking at me earnestly. "Uh well...they were having sex." I explained. "What's sex?" she asked. "Well; when two people love each other, they like to get naked and do things." I answered. "What kind of things?" she asked. "Uh...hugging and kissing." I explained. "I want my big brother to hug and kiss me like that." Alice said.

"No Alice, you shouldn't do that. You should only do that with someone you love." I said. "But, if my big brother loves me than he should do it." she said. "Alice sweetie, brothers and sisters can't have sex." I said. "Why not?" she asked. "Because it's not right." I explained. "But you said when two people love each other they have sex. So if my brother loves me, why shouldn't we have sex?" she asked. "Because it's wrong! Why can't you understand that! Brothers shouldn't have sex with their sisters! Get that through your stupid little head!" I shouted.

Alice started to cry. "Oh my god. Alice I'm sorry I didn't mean..." But she ran off into the woods. Wasting no time, I chased after her. "Alice stop! Come back I'm sorry!" I shouted. She didn't stop, she kept running from me. I was just about to reach her when my foot got snagged by a root and I fell. I got rubbing my ankle and was about to resume my chase, but Alice was gone.

"Alice! Alice! Alice please come back!" I shouted. I frantically searched the area; I looked through every bush. I Iooked under every tree, gaint flower, and gaint mushroom. I looked everywhere. I even found a few people who weren't screwing their brains outs and I asked if they saw her. But as hard as I looked I couldn't find her. I leaned against a tree and openly wept. "Alice, I sorry!" I said.

Then I heard crying, not my own someone else's. I looked around and couldn't see anyone, the came from above me and I looked up. It was Alice! She was sitting on a branch and hugging the tree. "Alice, what're you doing up there?" I asked. "Go away! I hate you!" she shouted. "Alice I'm sorry. Please come down." I begged. "No! You yelled at me, got angry, you won't my big brother! Why should I trust you?" she asked. "You're right, I know you're angry with me and I don't want you to forgive me. But, please come down. I'm worried about you, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." I said.

"You wouldn't?" she asked. "Yes, I wouldn't." I said. "And you'll catch me?" she asked. "Yes, I will." I said. "And you promise to be my big brother?" she asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just jump down!" I said. "No, not until you promise! I want to hear you say that you'll be my big brother!" she shouted. "Alice, you're not making this easy...fine. Alice; if you jump down, I will be your big brother. I will love and protect you. I promise to never hurt you again." I said.

Alice looked at me for a minute and jumped off. I rushed over and caught her before she fell to the ground. "You...you caught me!" she said. "I told you, didn't I?" I asked. Alice began to tear up "I'm sorry Lewis, I shouldn't have ran away." she said hugging me. "Shhh, it's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said hugging her back. As soon as the hug ended we looked at each other. Her blue eyes all red and puffy from crying. I cupped her left cheek and kissed her lips.

Alice was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss. I felt her tongue probing my mouth and I greeted it with mine. She moaned a little as ours tongues played with each other. We part from each other to breathe, a shade of crimson was painted on her cheeks. "That was my first kiss." she said. "Did you like it?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Big brother?" she said. "Yes?" I answered. "Can we...can we have sex?" she asked.

I wanted to say no, but I'd be hurting her if I did. But, I'd be hurting her if I didn't. "I don't Alice, are you?" I asked. She lifted up her skirt and her white panties were soaked. "Please! I want you big brother." she begged. I moved my right hand towards her, but the closer it got that harder it shook. Did I really want this? I all I can think of is making Alice feel good. Was this Wonderland's doing or mine. I stopped my hand and took a deep breath. I mustered up my courage and rubbed her vagina through the moist fabric. Alice moaned still holding on to the hem of her dress. "You can take that off if you want." I said.

Alice put her skirt down and I helped her out of her dress. She in front of me in nothing but her wet panties, shoes, thigh high stockings, and her crimson flushed cheeks. "Big brother? Can I see your penis?" she asked. My mind was saying no, but my body was had undid my belt and unzip my pants. My erection pierced through my gray boxers. "It's so big." Alice commented as she stroked my cock through the fabric. I moaned as she made small, loving strokes. As if she was petting a animal. "Does this feel good?" she asked. "Yes." I replied in a hot breathy voice.

"Good, I want you to feel good. I want to be your best little sister." she said. She now peeled my boxers off allowing my erection to be free. "Big brother, you're so big!" she exclaimed. I felt her breath against my cock. So warm and moist. She wanted this as much as I do. Alice gave tender kisses to my cock. I ran my fingers through her hair as she did so. Then she started licking the tip and I moaned louder.

Alice tried to take in her mouth, but started as she got half way down. "Easy, don't force yourself to take all of it." I said. "Sorry." she said. "Take slow, no need to rush." I said. Alice took it slow and made small sucks to my member. I stroked her head to indicate that she was doing a good job. Her sucking got progressively faster for every stroke I made. As if to say "big brother is praising me, so now I want to do better".

"Alice, you're going make me cum." I said. As soon as she heard that she released my cock from her mouth. "Don't cum yet, I want you to save it." she said. She laid on her back and held her arms to me. I removed my shoes and took off my pants and shirt. When I got to her I peeled her panties off, still stickie from her juices. And her virginal pussy laid bare in me. It small and cute, (much like it's owner) with a small patch of blonde pubic hair. "I want you big brother. Put it inside me, please!" she said. "Alice I don't...I don't want to hurt you." I said. "It's okay, I know you won't do it on purpose." she said.

I spread her legs open and prepared for the worst. I slowly began to inch my way inside Alice's pussy. Blood seeped out anand tears welled up in her eyes. I brought her close to me and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried. "It's okay, big brother's here." I said. Once the pain stopped, I laid her down and resumed our love making. I started slow as not to hurt her.

Alice wrapped her legs around my waist, the silky stockings felt good on my lower back. "Big brother, I want more!" she whined. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I said. "Please! Go faster!" she begged. Adhering to her wishes I increased my momentum and she started to moan more. To give her added pleasure I began to fondle her small, perky breasts. "I love you, big brother!" Alice shouted grabbing a hold of me. "I love you too Alice!" I shouted. I could feel my cock melting in her womb. "Please don't leave me! I don't want you to go!" she begged. "I won't leave my little sister. I'm never leaving!" I said.

I felt my manhood pulsate inside of Alice. "Big brother, are you going to cum? Cum inside me, I want it all inside of me!" she shouted. I gave a few more thrusts and blew my load inside her. "I love you, Lewis." she said weakly. "I love you, Alice." I said and soft kissed her lips. I don't know how I got here or who I was before I came here, but does it matter? I have someone who loves me and that's all I need. I will love and protect her just like any big brother would.


	3. Feel Like a Woman

**A/N: I must begin with a correction. In the previous chapter I had made a slight SNAFU in regards to the previous chapter. There seems to be some misunderstanding in regards to the recommendations and the monster girls I listed in that chapter. Perhaps I could have worded it better, but I digress. In terms of the monster girls I listed in Chapter 2 will be in the story, I just have ideas for their chapters so I will not be taking narrative ideas for their chapters. So the things like the Dhampir, Jinko, Mershark, etc. will be in this story I just won't using any recommendations for their chapters. I will take narrative recommendations for any monster girls I didn't list such as Dragon, Hellhound, Witch, ect.**

**When I said story ideas, I meant narrative ideas for the chapters in this story and not future stories. I hope that has cleared any confusion you may have experienced.**

Chapter 3

I'm Dr. Hector Waters, I'm a physiologist. I offer a wide variety of treatments from couples counseling, immersion therapy, anger management, and regular therapy. But, I'm at my core a doctor and means I help people.

"Dr. Waters, you have a new patient here to see you." a voice over the income said. "Thank you Janet, send them in." I said. A young man walked in; he was very pretty, almost a feminine. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in a white button up, brown slacks with matching dress shoes and a red tie. "Greetings, I'm Dr. Hector Waters. Please have a sit." I said to him. "Thank you doctor. I hope my outfit is appropriate." he said his was wispy almost a feminine like his appearance.

"It's you come in dressed however you like, within decency laws of course. What seems to be troubling you?" I asked. "Well doctor, my name is Al and well..." he got nervous. "It's alright Al, nothing we discuss in here leaves this office." I said. He took a deep breath and collected himself. "Recently I have gone through a change." he said. "What kind of chance?" I asked. "Well..." he said, and then closed his eyes and a pair of horns appeared on his head. Or I guess her head, Al was an Alp. A human male turned female by Succubus magic.

"How long have you have been an Alp?" I ask. "It's been a little over a month now." she answered. "What caused the change?" I asked. "I uh...I love men. Er, I guess I'm in love with men." she said. "Do you find men sexual attractive?" I asked. "Um...yes." she said getting red in the face. "Be sexual attractive to someone of one's own gender isn't a bad thing." I explained. "Yes, but because of my sexual attraction made like this!" Al protested. "Al, I don't know much about your situation. To be frank, Alps are a rarity. In fact you're my first one." I said. "Does that mean you're not going to help me?" she asked a spark of fear entered her eyes.

"Now, I didn't say that. My job is to help you, and I can start by having you get adjusted to and feel comfortable in your new sexual identity. I am going to do my best to ease you into this transition, but I also need your help in this as was." I explained. "Well...I'll try." Al said not incredible confident, but still eger nonetheless. "Good! Now; to help you feel more comfortable in a woman's body, I want you to try dressing more feminine." I said. "Such as?" she asked. "Dresses, skirts, blouses. Women's clothing, maybe some women's underwear as well." I said. "I don't doctor..." she said. "Al, for to work I need you to work with me. Not against." I said. "Okay, doctor. I will get some new clothes." Al said with some vigor. "That's the spirit." I said.

A months later Al or Allie as she has taking to call herself was making great progress. She wore women's clothing in her usual clothing rotation, she became more comfortable with men (myself included), but most importantly she embraced herself as a woman. Allie came in for her usual session, only she was different. Not in the way she dressed (she did look cute in the floral dress she on), but physically. She seemed nervous, more so than usual.

"Good day, Allie. I see you're doing well." I said. "Thank you doctor, and good day to you." she said sheepishly. "Is something wrong? You seem uneasy." I said. "Well, today I thought we should discuss my sexual attraction towards men." she said. "By all means." I said. "Well, when I was a man I'd fantasize about making love to men or having men make love to me," she began. "So much so, that I'd end m...ma..." it seems she had difficulty speaking.

"That I'd end up masturbating." she said, her cheeks getting red. "It was so good, me jerking off to images of me riding on top of a man's penis or me being taken from behind." her face getting redder. "And have these thoughts stopped since the transformation?" I asked. "No, in fact I think they've gotten worse." she answered. "How so?" I asked. "Well, last night I masturbated three times in a row," she explained. "My body got all hot and it was the first time I masturbated as a woman. Sure I masturbated before. But this time more I did it, the more wanted to do did it."

"The masturbation or sex?" I asked. Allie looked down at her feet. "Both." she murmured. "Allie, I think it's time for you to go out there and become sexual active." I suggested. "But Dr. Waters! I didn't have sex when I was a man, how am I supposed to have sex as a woman?" she asked. "Put yourself out there, you're a Succubus now your biggest problem is trying to keep men from having sex with you." I said. "But Dr. Waters, I'm a Alp not a Succubus. Succubi are sexy, the ideal woman of men's wants and desires. They're beautiful, with large breasts and wide hips. My breasts are small and my body isn't very feminine," Allie said tears cascading down her face. I got up from my desk, grabbed a few tissues, and walked over to her giving her the tissues.

"Allie; it's not what you are, it's who you are that's important. Any man worth his salt would be lucky to have you." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "But Dr. Waters, I'm a literal monster and Alp at that no gay man will have sex with me and straight men would be disgusted by the fact I used to be a man. I don't want be alone!" she cried, her tears becoming heavier. "You're not alone. I will always be here for you." I said. "Thank you, doctor. You're so kind." She said calming down.

Allie started to caress my face. "In fact, you have all the qualities I want in a man; you're kind, understanding, handsome." she said. I removed her hand from my face. "Allie, you shouldn't do this. We shouldn't do this." I said. "But Hector, you said you'd help me and you're the first man to accept me. I never told this during our sessions, but after I became a woman I wanted to kill myself. But a friend of mine told me about your office and maybe you could help. And after talking to you week after week those thoughts became less and less frequent." she said.

"In fact, when talked about masturbating I was thinking about you. The thought of you holding me, the feeling of you kissing me, the idea of you making love to me it made me excited." she said. "Allie..." But before I could say anything she kissed me, deeply and passionately. "Hector, I love you. Please make love to me." she begged. I should've stopped this, she was my patient. Ethically and morally it was wrong to take advantage of her. But with her talk of suicide, I was afraid she would try to do it if I rejected her.

I knew what I was about to do was stupid and could get my therapy license revoked, but Allie needed me and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. "Allie we can't." I said. "Hector, please I love..." I placed a finger to her lips. "We can't, not here." I said. Allie understood, luckily she was my last client of the day so lleaving wasn't a problem. I got us a hotel room to discreetly conduct our sexual activities in.

Allie and I were laying in bed making out. Allie producing soft moans as we did. I unzipped the back of her dress and she, in turn, unbuttoned my shirt and removed my tie. I touched her left breast, causing her to gasp in surprise. Despite how small her breasts were, they were really soft. I unhooked her bra and caressed her breasts better. I took her right breast into my mouth and suckled on it's nipple. She grabbed my head and moaned deeply and her whole body shook as I sucked.

"Hector, that feels good!" she shouted. Her cries of ecstasy caused me to gain an erection, I unzipped my pants and removed them. Allie noticed my erection and cautiously approached it with hand. "You can touch it if you want." I said removing myself from her breast. I rolled on to my back and pulled down the waistband of my underwear releasing my member from it's navy blue prison.

Allie looked at it as if unsure what to do. She took a deep breath and licked my shaft. I laid my head back and released a soft moan. Once she was satisfied with licking my manhood, she decided to take it halfway down her throat. I gasped both in pleasure and in concern for her taking it in all at once. But she didn't seem bothered by it and started to suck on my member. I was quite impressed she could perform oral so well. I mean sure; they're plenty of reading materials on sex, but reading about it is one thing and putting it into practice is another. Or maybe it felt good because it had been a while since I last had sex.

"Does it feel good Hector?" she asked taking my penis out of her mouth. "Yes Allie, it's quite enjoyable." I answered. "Good, I really hope you would." she said and continued with the sucking. I moaned more and she increased her speed. I then grabbed her head and starting to buck my hips. I couldn't hold back and unleashed a flood of semen down her throat. I released her and she released her mouth on my member and started choking.

"Allie are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, *cough* *couch* the book never said how fast it would come." she said giving an embarrassed smile. I smile and pulled her towards me and kissed her. I could taste the salty bitter remains of my seed in her mouth, but I didn't care. I rolled over, her underneath me this. I removed her panties and she was soaking wet. "My, my. Sopping wet from just swallowing my seed?" I said caressing her inner thigh. "Don't say that, it's embarrassing." she said her face turning beet red.

"You're so cute when you're getting embarrassed." I said. "Hector, stop teasing me." she begged. "I'm sorry. Are you ready to have a man make love to you?" I asked. "Will it hurt?" she asked. "I will, but not for long." I answered. She looked unsure, but she knew I wouldn't hurt her. "Okay, be gentle." she said. I got on top of her and positioned myself at the entrance of her womanhood. I slowly inserted myself into her, she hissed in pain and a trickle of blood left her vagina.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "It hurts, but I'll be fine." she said reassuringly. I waited a bit before I continued, and when I did I took it slow. Allie moaned with each thrust I made, pulled her towards me so now I was sitting in the middle of the bed with her on top. She cupped her hands on my face and she thrusted her hips. "Hector, this feels so good." she said. I put my face in her chest in between her breasts and kissed her there. When I did this, Allie place her hands behind my head and moved her hips faster.

I could feel myself reaching another orgasm. "Allie, I going to climax." I said. "Do it inside me! I want you to be a part of me!" she cried. I shot my semen inside her and a mixture of my seed and her virginal juices leaked out of her and onto my crotch. "I love you, Hector." she said in between breaths and kissed me. I cleaned myself and Allie off, and we laid in bed basking in the afterglow of our love making.

I very uncertain about our future together. "Hector?" Allie called to me. "I'm sorry, for putting you in this position. I know you could get into a lot of trouble. I want to be with you, but I'm just happy to have my virginity taken by you." she said. "Allie, I can't be your therapist and continue this relationship. But, I also want this relationship." I said. "What are you saying?" she asked. "I'm afraid I can't be your therapist." I said.

She looked sad but understanding at what I said. "I'll have to transfer you over to Dr. Moon." I said. "What!?" she asked in shock. "I said I can't be in a relationship with you if was your therapist, but if I gave you to someone else I could be in a relationship with you." I answered. "You mean..." she said tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't be your therapist, but I'd like to be your boyfriend." I said. "Yes, yes! I'd like you to be my boyfriend!" she said kissing me.

After that, Allie was transferred to Dr. Moon for her sessions. And since Dr. Moon worked in my office I saw Allie in the waiting room from time-to-time. Although, after we started having sex I noticed Allie was changing. Her hair was getting longer, her skin was softer, her hips were getting wider, and her breasts had gotten considerably large. And the she changed the more I wanted to have sex with her. I read that after becoming an Alp, they become more feminine and more sexual desired by the male who had sex with them. I should be careful around her when she's at the office, I might end up having sex with her in middle of the waiting room.


	4. Scent of A Woman

**A/N:** **Just want to say I'm happy with the reception this story is getting. I have like what 4-5 people following this and we're only 4 chapters in. That doesn't sound like a lot of people, but given some of my pervious failed stories that's a lot. I haven't had a lot of recommendations thrown my way, only like 2 so far.**

**To Legendary-Titan, thank you for your idea on the Dragon, I'll be sure to use it. It might be a while since I'm doing this in alphabetical order. There's also a chance someone could give me another idea for her, but your idea is currently in the top running for the Dragon chapter. I'm also interested in your other ideas since you mentioned you have more.** **If anyone has a idea for a chapter please feel free to post in the comments or PM if you want it be more of a surprise for the other readers.**

Chapter 4

My name is Martin Sutherland Jr. but most people call me Marty. My dad, Martin Sr. runs Martin and Son's Aromatics. Not the best name in the world; but it's a lot better than it's last name The Stiff Breeze, which made it sound more like a dockside bar. We sold a variety of perfumes and a small selection of scented candles.

Business was okay, but I think dad might have overestimated the need for perfumes. Hell, our only repeat customers were some of the old women in town who, (personal speaking) used way to much. Dad likes to talk about how I'm going to run the business someday, and as much as I'd like to I needed to safeguard the future of the store first.

I took a stroll through the woods outside of town when I caught a whiff of a scent. A faint sweet scent, but a scent nonetheless. I followed the smell deep into the woods. The closer I got to it, the stronger it became. The smell was hard to describe, it was like a blend of lavender, citrus, and roses.

I found the source of the scent which was so strong I was feeling light headed. The scent came from a giant pink flower. I wasn't sure what kind of flower it was, in fact, I've never seen any flower like that before. As I got closer to it I couldn't help but feel a little warm. Which was odd seeing how it was mid spring. I was a few feet away when they opened up releasing a thick pink cloud that smelled like the scent I was following.

In the middle of the flower; where the stamen should have been was instead a woman. She had medium length green hair, green skin, green eyes, and aside from a vine that was wrapped along her body she was nude. She looked at me, a wide seductive smile was painted on her face. "My,my,my. Someone has entered my garden and such a handsome young man at that." she said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to intrude." I said wiping my forehead. "Oh, and he's polite too," she said with a giggle. "Tell me, why are you here?" "Well, I was walking through the woods when I smelled your flower. It has a strong aroma." I said. "You like it, don't you? What's your name?" she asked. "M-Martin. But, ah...most people call me Marty." I answered wiping my forehead again. "I'm Delilah, you don't look so good." she said. "I uh...I feel hot all of sudden." I said. "You poor thing, why don't you take those heavy clothes and join me. It's nice and cool." Delilah said moving her hand through the golden liquid that she was standing in. "Sure, I suppose I could join." I said.

I took off every piece of clothing and stepped into the flower. As soon as I got in the flower closed around us. But honestly; I was glad I to no longer be hot anymore, I was still light headed though. Liquid that surrounded Delilah and I was quite cool. Aside from the color it almost had the consistency of water. Delilah got close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're even more handsome up close." she said. "Thanks, not many people say that." I said. "Oh? Do you like me calling you handsome?" she asked. "Yeah...I actually don't mind hearing you say it." I said. "Then I hope you won't mind if I do this." she said.

Delilah starting to kiss me. Her mouth tasted sweet like honey or syrup. I then felt a hand stroke my manhood, which coupled with Delilah's kisses and that scent made me hard as a rock and horny. "Well, you're not just handsome, but well endowed." she said breaking our. "Oh, god Delilah. I want to fuck you so hard." I said. "Good, I want you to fuck me." she said. She turned around and pressed against the walls of her flower and spread her legs apart to reveal her bodily flower, which was dripping with that same liquid that was pooled at the bottom of the flower.

I began to probe the entrance of her pussy and thrusted into it. She let out a moan and I proceeded to thrust into her. Whatever this liquid was it made for one hell of a lubricant. No matter how hard I pounded her pussy was slick enough I could fuck it for hours. I pulled out and turned her around. Pressing her against the wall and continued my assault on her pussy. Her tits bounced wildly, which caused me to grab the large green orbs and suck on both nipples at the same time.

"That's it Marty, just like that!" Delilah screamed. As sucked on her nipples I couldn't help but notice that they also produced the same nectar from that I tasted in her mouth. Delilah was practical screaming by how much pleasure I was giving her, I in turn was also feeling the pleasure she was giving me. "Delilah, I'm going to cum!" I shouted. "Do it! I want you to cum so hard for me!" she shouted. I grabbed on to her and with a few more thrusts we both came in unison.

The flower opened up and my cock went flaccid and right out of Delilah's pussy. A heavy flow semen and nectar poured out of her and into the pool of nectar. "Wow, that was...wow!" I said. "I enjoyed it too. How about we go again?" she suggested wrapping her arms around me. "That's tempting, but I have to get back home." I said. "What a shame. But, I won't stop you from leaving. Just make sure you come and visit." she said. I nodded, got out of the flower and got dressed and returned to town.

Later that night, I read that Delilah was an Alraune. Some type of plant based monster that emitted pollen that increased sex drives. The pollen could even distilled into a perfume. As for the nectar, it could be made sweeter after an Alraune has had sex with a man. The nectar could be used in food, beauty treatments, and in candy as an aphrodisiac. If got her to work for the store our business would sky rocket.

The next day was dull, business at the store was slower than usual and I just wanted to take off early and have sex with Delilah. I could still feel her lingering sent in my nostrils. "You seem anxious son. Something wrong?" he asked coming from the the backroom. "It's nothing dad. It's just business hasn't been any worst then it has been right now." I said. "But son, this store is your future." he said. "Dad, I don't know if it will be. I mean you're running things and we aren't doing so well," I said. "What makes you think I'll do any better?" "I know the shop been going through a dry spell, but we'll recover." he said. I love my dad, but I'd wish he was more of a realist rather than an optimism.

"But...it is pretty slow today. So I suppose we can close up for the door." he said. I left the shop and when dad asked me where I was headed off to I said I was going for a stroll through the woods. He teased me about meeting some girl; he right, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I ran through the forest going to glade where I met Delilah. I was getting close, the scent of her getting stronger and stronger. When I was almost there, I started hearing moaning. I cautiously approached the glade, hiding behind a tree as not to be spotted. I saw Delilah, but there were two Honey Bees with her. One of them was sucking on her left breast and digging her fingers into her pussy. The other Honey Bee was sucking on Delilah's right breast and both Honey Bees had Delilah's nectar splattered around their bodies.

"Girls be gentle please!" Delilah begged. "Sorry Delilah, your nectar taste so good." one of the Bees said. "Yeah it tastes much sweeter the normal." the other one said. I watched as Delilah was getting double teamed by the Bees, I was getting hot and light headed. I was unsure if it was the moaning or the scent, but either way I was turned on. Delilah couldn't take much more and she came squirting out a stream of nectar.

The two Bees stepped out of the flower and put their clothes on. "That was really good Delilah." one of the Bees said. "Yeah, how did you get it so sweet?" the other one asked. "Well, a human male stumbled upon me yesterday. My pollen made him horny and he had sex with me." Delilah explained. "You're so lucky, I wish we had a few nice men at the hive." one the Bees said. "Is he coming later?" the other asked. "I hope not for a few hours. I'm a little sensitive right now." Delilah said.

The two Bees left and I emerged from behind the tree. "Oh Martin, I wasn't expecting you." Delilah said as I approached. "I got off work early and wanted to see you." I said taking off my shirt off. "I'm surprised to see you, if you don't mind I no up for a visit." she said. "Why? Is something wrong?" I asked coyly taking my pants. "N-nothing, I'm a little tired and want to sleep early." she said faking a yawn.

"I saw you with those two Honey Bees." I said stepping into the flower. "You...you saw that?" she asked. "Yup, heard you've used your pollen on me to have sex with you." I said. "I'm an Alraune, we can't help but release a pollen that bring out a human's inner lust." she said. "Oh, I'm not mad. In fact, I want to make you a deal." I said. "What kind of deal?" she asked. "I want to use your pollen in my store's perfumes." I said. "Really, and what do I get out of it?" she asked. "I'll have sex with you. Anytime, any day, and as many times as you like." I said.

"Well I'm fine with those terms. How about we do what you humans call 'sealing the deal'." she said and kissed. I picked her up and plunged my cock into her. "Martin! I'm sensitive right now!" she shouted. I didn't really care and started thrusting into her. She released loud moans, I slammed harder and harder. "Martin please go slower! If you don't, I'll cum!" she begged. "How about I alter our deal? You work for me, but also have sex with me exclusively. If you do this I'll have sex with you anyway you want." I said. "That's not fair!" she protested. "Then I guess we can call off the deal." I said pulling out of her. "Wait! Okay, I agree to your terms! Just don't stop, please!" she begged.

I slammed back into her and she erupted in spray of nectar. Her eyes rolled back a little and with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "So, what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Fuck me! Fuck me from behind!" she begged. I set her down and she grabbed the edge of her flower and spread her legs open. I slammed my cock back into her and fucked relentless, her tongue hanging out of her mouth the whole time.

"Martin! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Delilah screamed. Pussy tightened around me sending me closer to my own orgasm. "Delilah, I'm going to cum!" I said. "Cum inside, I want every last drop!" she shouted. I did a few more hard pumps and came inside her. Her pussy clenched around member trying to milk me for last drop of cum. "You know...when you offered me that deal...it almost sounded like a marriage proposal." she said in between pants. "And if it had been?" I asked. "I would have said yes." she said and kissed me.

After that I introduced Delilah to my parents. They weren't to keen on the idea of their son being in a relationship with a monster. But one whiff of her pollen and my parents started acting like horny teenagers, particulaly kicking us out of the house to screw in peace. Then we began turning Delilah's pollen into perfume. Since the distilling watered-down the pollen the effects of the pollen weren't as powerful and only lasted a few hours.

After that it sold like hot cakes. Single women who used the perfume started getting boyfriends and husbands. While the married women revived their sex lives with their husbands (some of which had been impotent for a while), the confectionery in town heard about Delilah and to buy her nectar to turn into candy. The Honey Bees that also visited Delilah wanted some of the nectar, which I offered for free since I didn't want them to have sex with her. I wanted her all for myself.

While disappointed that they couldn't gather the nectar via traditional means, did find a some single men who were more than happy to take them. Demand was high, but the money that made was worth. Dad even said with the things have been going he could retire early and the shop over to me while he and mom took a much needed vacation. I was okay with taking, but since Delilah has been talking about spreading her seeds soon, I think I might need to change the name again.


	5. Jungle Fever

**A/N:** **Well, we did it guys! And we I mean me since I'm the one writing this, but you're helping too, kinda. I reached the first milestone of the series I made it to Chapter 5 and I haven't felt like giving up. I it's probably obnoxious for me to put an author's note at the beginning of each chapter. But, I wanted to give my insight into the chapter.**

**For instance, wanted to show**** that holding to old ideals can be destructive for not only yourself but the people around. Like, I think about tribes still in the Amazon or on islands who are cut off from the rest of society. I can't imagine where they be or if ththey'll still exists in the future. I don't know maybe that's me.**

Chapter 5

My name is William Pendergast and I work for the Order. I know what you'll ask, 'aren't they the super strict religious group that was hell bent on killing monsters?' yes, but that was the old Order.

The new Order was formed to help monster. We offer citizenship and marriage certificate to Mamonos both foreign and domestic. We put Mamonos through special training courses, and offer special relief aid to disenfranchised Mamonos which is what I was doing. So in essence the Order has become less of a religious group and more of a part of the government system.

We were a small team of five (myself included). There was Daniels, Martinez, McNally, and Captain Evans. Daniels was laid-back kind of guy, he didn't seem bothered by much or anything really. Then there was Martinez, he was something of a jokester of our group and a self-described ladies man. McNally was a quiet almost nervous guy, I swear he was so paranoid he'd jump at his own shadow. Last, but not least Capt. Evans.

Capt. Evans was glue that held together. As captain, it was brave, strong, and fearless. He's a man I inspire to be. We all had our reasons for being here. Daniels wanted a change of scenery from the office, McNally said he was here because his therapist told to interact with other people, Martinez said he wanted the chance to see some "fresh game" which I think ment women, and Capt. Evans loved the sense of adventure.

I myself also shared Capt. Evans ambition, the to explore the world and interact with other cultures. We were in a rainforest, seeking out a tribe of Amazons. Our was to help integrate them into modern society. "Have do think that these Amazons have like clothes or some shit? Or did think they run around fully nude?" Martinez asked. "Only you would ask that Martinez." Captain Evans said. "I only asking Cap, I'd integrate them to society real good." Martinez said grabbing onto his crotch. "Did anyone tell you how gross you are?" I ask him.

"Guys, shouldn't we be concerned with wild animals?" McNally asked. "Relax McNally, everything's fine." Daniels said. "It's just we didn't bring any weapons. What we run into a large snake or a venomous spider?" McNally asked. "McNally, we are on a peaceful mission. Being arm would only be seen as an acted of aggression." I explained. "Still..." he murmured. "Whatever happens, just let me do the talking you're all my responsibility." Capt. Evans said. "And if worst comes to worst we can use Martinez as a human shield." Daniels susuggested. "Hey, fuck you." Martinez said.

We laughed save for Martinez. "Ow!" I hissed as felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and stopped in my tracks. The pain felt to large to be a bug. I reached behind my neck and pull out something. It was a dart; small, with a sharp pointed tip, and a purple feathery end. My head felt dizzy and my vision blurred. "Pendergast, you okay?" Capt. Evans asked, his voice becoming wrapped.

"Sir...somethings...wron..." I collapsed to the ground. Before I blacked out, I saw my team getting hit by darts and collapsed to ground. I blurry brown figures and then blackness. When I came too, I was staring at the roof of a bamboo cage. The first person to greet my view was Daniels. "Will, you're awake. Boss, Will's awake." he said. I slowly lifted myself up and immediately my throat felt dry. "Pendergast, thank god you're up. Here take this." Capt. Evans said holding a wooden cup to my lips. I took and let the contents of the cup slide down my throat.

"Thanks sir, what happened?" I asked. "The Amazons must have been hunting us." he said. "How long was I out for?" I asked noticing how dark it had gotten. "A few hours, Martinez was the last one to awaken before you." he said. My eyes began to readjust and I was shirtless. In fact, all five of us were shirtless and each of us had a strange rune tattooed on either the left or right side of our chests.

I looked out of the cage; we were sitting in the middle of a village. Most of the huts were dark save for a few that had some torches lit. The only structure that was the most well lit was some sorta longhouse that was ahead of us. I turned back and looked at my team. Daniels composed as did Capt. Evans, Martinez was leaning against the wall of the cell looking at the longhouse, and McNally was right near him huddled in the corner.

"Captain, what're these runes?" I asked. "I don't know, I saw them the minute I woke." he said. "What's going to happen to us? Are they going to eat us? Oh god, I don't want to die!" McNally said rocking back and forth. "McNally, calm down!" Captain Evans shouted. A woman came out of the longhouse and towards us. "Let me do the talking, and do as they say." Capt. Evans said.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She had light brown skin, grey eyes, long white hair with a braid going down the left side with feathers at the end of it. She also had the same rune on her body as Capt. Evans, except that it was all over her body. "You, come with me." she demanded pointing at the captain. "I'm Captain Peter Evans, who are you and where are you taking me?" he asked. "I'm Astra, I'm taking you to the tribe chieftain." she answered. "What about my men?" he asked. "They shall remain here." she said. "Will they be unharmed?" he asked. "As long as cooperate, than yes." she said.

Capt. Evans walked of the cell and the door closed behind. "Captain! Don't go!" McNally pleaded. "Don't worry boys, do as they. I'll talk to their chief and see if we can't sort this out." Capt. Evans said and walked off to the longhouse. After some time passed, Capt. Evans didn't return. "Where is he, why hasn't he returned?" McNally asked. "He's probably in the middle of the greatest orgy ever." Martinez said. "Shut the fuck up Martinez, McNally is on the verge of a nervous breakdown!" Daniels said.

A woman emerged from the longhouse again, this time it was a different Amazoness. She had long brown hair and had the same runes as Daniels. "You, tall one! Come with me." she said opening the door and pointing at Daniels. He took a step forward, but McNally grabbed his leg. "Daniels, do go! What if you don't come back like the captain?" he said. "McNally, relax. I'll go find out what's happening. And I'll be right out." Daniels said. "That's what the captain said and he didn't come back." McNally said. I pry McNally off Daniels and went off with the Amazoness.

"Lucky son of a bitch. You see that?" Martinez asked. "See what?" I asked. "Those two hotties had the same tattoo that the captain and Daniels' had." he said. "I surprised you were staring at something other than tits." I muttered. "You think we got Amazons?" he asked. "It's possible." I said. "Man, I hope mine has some big ass tittes. I wannt double D...no, F cups." he said.

Another Amazoness came out of the longhouse. She had red hair, the right side of her head shaved while the rest of her hair was tied into a large braid running down the left side. As she got closer I could tell she had the same runes as Martinez. "No F cups, but they'll do." Martinez said. "You!" she said opening the door and pointing at Martinez. "Sure baby, so is the part where you take me to the orgy?" he asked. She rammed her fist into his stomach causing him to collapse on the ground. "By Ares, why'd I get the weak one." she said grabbing him up and dragging him to the longhouse.

"Wait! Where are you taking him? What's go on?" I asked. "You'll know soon." she said and continued to the longhouse. Some more time passes and McNally was on the frail end of sanity. "Oh god, they're dead! They're fucking dead! And I'm next!" McNally shouted. "We don't know that McNally!" I said.

Another Amazoness came out of the longhouse. This one hand blonde hair and had tied into long twin ponytails. Her runes matched the one on McNally. "No, please don't take me! I don't want to die! I want to go home!" he said sobbing heavily. The Amazoness didn't say anything; she opened the door and walked towards him, causing him to cower. She still hadn't said anything and crouched down to meet him. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." she said holding her hand out.

The way she spoke to him was softer and gentler. As if she was a mother taking care of a child. McNally looked at her and she gave him a soft reassuring smile. McNally cautiously took hand and lead him towards the longhouse. "Be strong McNally, I'll get us out of here!" I called out to him. He turned with a teary look in his eyes and entered the longhouse.

I sighed heavily and sat against the wall, waiting for my turn. Some time passed, felt longer than usual. A another Amazoness came out of the longhouse. She had short black hair and runes that matched mine. "I suppose it's my turn?" I asked getting up. "Yes, come with me." she said. "I have a few questions." I said. "Make them quick." she said. "Where is my group? The men I was brought in with." I said. "They're alive and unharmed, for the most part." she answered. "What're these runes?" I asked. "You'll find out soon, now come. You are wasting time." she said. "What's your problem?" I asked. "The chieftain thinks that we need the help of men." she said, I could hear the venom in her voice. "You don't agree?" I asked. "Men are stupid, greedy, and weak. If it were up to me, we'd rape on display like the old days." she said. Thank god it wasn't up to her.

We entered the longhouse, a group of Amazons were in there. One of them sat on a throne, must have been their chieftain. "I am Silva, leader of this tribe. Do you know why you are here?" she asked. "I am...unsure." I said. "Kara has taken you. And by her right as a huntress, she will undergo the joining ritual." she explained. "Joining ritual?" I asked. "The women of our tribe who ask to be involved with the joining ritual must first capture a man, mark him, and undergo the joining with him. Think of it as our equivalent to your weddings." Silva explained.

"Would've been nice if she gave me a ring first." I said. "Are you mocking our traditions!?" Kara asked angrily. "No, it's just...in my society we don't drug potential mates...most of the time." I said. "What strange customs you have." Silva commented. "Where are the other men I was with?" I asked. "Alive." Silva answered. "All of them?" I asked. "Yes, at the moment," she answered. "Let me ask you something, why did you and these men enter our territory?" she asked.

"We wanted to make contact with you. Help you integrate with our society." I answered. "What makes you think we want this?" she asked. "The world is changing ma'am and it's foolish to hold onto old ideals." I said. "You know nothing of our ways!" Kara snapped. "Kara! Enough!" Silva barked. "You must forgive her, she's young. While it is true what you say, we can not forego some of traditions. But, as leader of this tribe it is my duty to protect it. If working with outsiders means our tribe's survival then we must learn to be more flexible." Silva said.

"I know it must be hard for you to accept change. The people I work for also had to change with the changing times." I said. "What is your name?" Silva asked. "William Pendergast, ma'am." I said. "William, you speak like the other male. The one called Evans. And much like him you will make a fine husband." she said. "Thank you ma'am." I said.

"But enough talk. The joining shall commence." Silva said. "Remove your clothes." Kara instructed. "Why?" I asked. "For the joining, the huntress and her mate must be joined not just spiritual, but physical through the most basic method, sex." Silva explained. "And if I refused?" I asked. "Then you shall be executed." Kara answered. Seemed I had little choice and if the others were alive I could assume that they also went through the joining.

Not wasting anymore time, I unlaced my boots and took off my pants and underwear. I looked over to Kara who had already discarded her clothes. She had a very nice figure. "Kara, you have entered the joining to seek a husband and have found one. Do you accept him as such?" Silva asked her. "As blasphemous as his words may be, he is my quarry and he has been marked. So yes, I accept him." Kara said. "One called William, Kara has taken you as her mate. Do you understand this?" Silva asked me. "Yes, I understand." I said.

"Then as chieftain of Amazons, I hereby declare you mates. Kara, you may advanced into womanhood with your mate." Silva said. I turned to Kara and she forced me to the ground. I guess we were skipping the foreplay. She straddled me, I felt the heat from her womanhood. The heat of her vagina caused me to become erect. She grabbed my manhood and rubbed it against the entrance of her vagina. It felt odd having other people watching me have sex.

Once she was satisfied with how wet she was, she plunged my member deep inside of her. Once I penetrated her, I moaned feeling the moist walls around my cock. She bounced her hips up and down, my moaning increased as she moved. She bent forward; her lips close to mine, her perky nipples rubbing against my chest, and I felt the sweat dripping off of her. I grabbed her and kissed her deeply. At first she looked at me with a mixture of surprise and angry, but didn't seem bothered by it much.

We parted lips and I grabbed her rear and she moved faster and faster. I reached my climax and was about to announce it, but came to fast and my seed went deep inside of her. She looked at me sweating and panting, she up and took a towel from one of the Amazons. Another gave me a towel and my clothes. "The joining is complete, thus creating a bound that shall not be severed until death. Kara, escort William to the lodge and wait there." Silva said after I had finished getting dressed.

Kara escorted me to the lodge which was a smaller buildings that was off to the side of the longhouse. Inside, I saw the rest of team alive. Capt. Evans was in conversation with his wife, Daniels was exchanging tender kisses with his wife, McNally was clinging to his wife and she cradled him, and as for Martinez he was passed out on the lap of his wife. "Will, you're alive. I see you passed your joining well." Capt. Evans said as Kara and I entered. "Yeah; it's good to see you alive too, sir." I said to him. "Good, Martinez barely survived his joining." he said. "Yeah, I was about to ask about that. How's McNally doing?" I asked. "I think this whole ordeal has shaken him. But, Essa; his wife says she'll do her best to heal him." he said.

I approached McNally and his wife. "Essa, is it? How's your husband doing?" I asked her. "Husband McNally is scared. But, Ares has delivered him to me." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I wish to be a healer, before the hunt I asked Ares to find me a man who is wounded so I may heal him, and thus Ares has blessed me with husband McNally." she said stroking his head. "Well, his wound is a deep one. It may take time to heal it." I said. "I will do my best to comfort him. As I know he'll comfort me." she said and kissed his head.

I moved over to Martinez and his wife. "How's he doing?" I asked her. "Husband Martinez is weak, but I will make him stronger." she said. "Good luck with that, you may find him a challenge." I said. "Ora doesn't mind the challenge. I will conquer it as I have him." she said. "Hooray for me." Martinez said weakly. Silva entered the lodge. "Gentleman, I am sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused. I know this wasn't what you expected on your journey." she said.

"Quite alright. I would like to know what happens now. What'll happen to us?" Capt. Evans asked. "You may choose to remain here or return to where you came. Just note that by leaving you must take your wives with you," she answered. "But that can wait till tomorrow, your mates will escort you to their homes where you may rest."

We each went our separate ways after that. I followed Kara to her home; it was modest hovel, a cot, a small firepit, and a small wooden tub. She took her clothes off and laid down on the cot and glared at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "You did something before, what was it?" she asked. "I'm afraid I don't follow." I said. "You touched your lips to mine. What was that?" she asked. "Oh, that was a kiss!" I said. "What is a kiss?" she asked. "Do you not have kissing in your village?" I asked. "I have seen other women preform this 'kiss' on their mates. But did not know what it was called or why they did it." she said. "Well, where I come from men and women like to kiss while having sex." I explained sitting on the edge of her cot. "Why?" she asked. "Some people, consider sex an intimate and passionate act. When they are with their lover they like to show them affection in the form of kissing, embracing, and caressing." I said. She seemed confused.

"Isn't sex just for pleasure or making babies?" she asked. "Well, yes some do have sex for those reasons. But others like to do so to express love." I said. "Do...do like to do this?" she asked timidly. "Only if my lover wants me too." I said caressing her face. "I...I wish to try this method of sex." she said her cheeks turning red. I smile at her; I got up, took off my pants, and climbed in bed with her.

I gently kissed her, she was unsure of what to do but soon started kissing me back. "That's good, you're doing good." I said in between kisses. "Thank you." she said. I moved from her mouth and down to neck and planted kisses on her mocha colored skin. After that I moved once again to her breasts. I started sucking on her right nipple and rolled my thumb across her left. She softly moaned as I continued to suck. "I think I'll like this form of sex." she said. "Then you'll like this part even more." I said and moved to her vagina. I began licking both her slit and clit and in return she moaned louder. "Husband William, that's good! Keep doing that!" she cried.

I felt her juices flow heavily onto my tongue. The sweet taste made me yearn for her. I moved and positioned my member at the entrance of her womanhood. "Are you ready?" I asked. "Yes!" she cried. With that I penetrated her, she released a cry and panted a bit. I slowly pumped my hips into her, she moaned and grabbed onto my back. I gradually increased each thrust faster and faster. The faster I got the more she moaned. "Kara, I'm so close! Do you want inside or out?" I asked. "In! I want to feel your love inside of me!" she cried.

I kissed her deeply and allowed myself to cum inside of her. She twitched a little and I parted from her lips. "Now what?" she asked. "Now we cuddle. The lovers hold each other while they sleep to give a feeling of safety and comfort." I said. We wrapped our arms around one another and I laid my head against her chest. "Husband William? Will you return to your home?" she asked. "I don't know, what do you want?" I asked. "I will go where you go. We thought men like you were weak. I did anyway. Chief Silva is right, holding on to the old ways isn't good. But now, I wish to learn this thing you call love." she said. "I promise you, I'll teach you everything." I said. I kissed her and we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, my team and I were gather in the lodge with a large spread of food. "Wow, this looks good." I said. "You thank Lalah for that." Daniels said. "As a cook for the tribe, my job is to prepare meals for them. But I am more than happy to serve my husband." Lalah said. "Baby, I told you. You don't need to serve me." Daniels said and kissed her.

"...And men do this women?" Essa asked with her hand intertwined with McNally's. "Oh yes...sometimes, not always." he said, his cheeks burning red. "I like this 'hand holding'. I want to do it with husband McNally everyday." Essa said. "Y-you don't have to call me that. You can call Fred." McNally said rubbing the back of neck. I can see that it take Essa long to help McNally.

"Eat husband, you need your strength for today is the beginning of your endurance training." Ora said to Martinez. "I already go to the gym. I don't need this shit!" he said and she smacked the back of his head. "Do not talk down to me! After last night I want you to last longer than a minute. How am I supposed to get pregnant if you won't train?" she asked. "Wait, pregnant!? Sir, is there sort of divorce we could do?" Martinez asked Capt. Evans. "Sorry Martinez, but the joining is binding. The only end to it is dead and I'm pretty sure she could take you if you try anything." Capt. Evans explained.

After breakfast we went to the longhouse to give our decision. "Welcome, gentleman. I trust you slept well." Silva said. "We have, thank you for your hospitality." Capt. Evans said. "Have you made your decision? I will not force you to stay, but I will not force you to leave either." she said. "I don't know about the rest of my men, but I'm staying." Capt. Evans said. "Captain, are you sure?" we asked collectively. "Boys, I've been doing this for a long time. Longer than I've known any of you. I wish to settle down, start a family. I was talking with Astra last night and we decided that I should and act as a lesion of sorts." he explained. "But sir, what about us?" I asked. "You'll be fine Will. I trust that you'll get them home." he said to me. "You're entrusting me with the squad?" I asked. "You're the best choice. McNally's a wreck under pressure, Daniels' wouldn't want the responsibility, and Martinez isn't leadership material." he said.

I thought for a moment; I looked at the squad, then back at Capt. Evans and nodded. "I'll do my best sir." I said. The rest of decided to head home. We got our gear back and gave our wives time to say their goodbyes. "You know I'm going to miss this place." Martinez said. "Really?" McNally asked. "Fuck no." Martinez answered. "Well sir, we ready?" Daniels asked. "Alright team, saddle up! We're heading home." I said. "Look you, in charge for a minute and you're saying things like 'saddle up'." Martinez said. "Martinez, shut up." McNally said.

Things changed after we got back, Daniels left the Order to help Lalah open a restaurant. McNally helped Essa by getting her a job working for a clinic. I also heard she was taking night classes so she could get into college and become a doctor. As for Martinez, he still hanging around. Thanks to him, Ora was teaching self-defense courses for women at his gym and she even gave them advice on mating and the best position to conceive children.

As for me, I still working for the Order. Leading expedition teams around the world, trying to inspire others like Capt. Evans. Kara also joined me, she still wanted me to show her the joys of love and I was more than happy to show her.


	6. Spirit Breaker

**A/N:**** For this chapter, I decided to call it Spirit Breaker after the song of the same name by the band August Burns Red (who are a personal favorite of mine). The part of the song I took inspiration from was the spoken word section towards the end.**

**That section goes as follows: "My dearest love, I woke up tired today, even more so than yesterday. How's that possible, I do even know, nor do I want to. It's hard to find the motivation when you are this drained. My body aches ****but I'm used to feeling this way. Seventeen down, Seventeen to go. That's not so bad, right? I think of home often and of you even more. Yesterday I saw the sun shining. It appeared for a few minutes just after two.** **For a few moments I found myself smiling, as if those rays of light were enough to get me by. Maybe that was enough. Thank god, I needed that."**

**Now, what I got from that was it's about someone deep in their own misery they need something or rather someone, to be a light that illuminates their darkness. Someone that, honestly we could all use in our lives. And once we find that someone it'll give us a small comfort even in our darkest of moments. At least that's what I got.**

**Also, Legendary-Titan sent me some feedback saying that the story (specifically the last chapter) was a little clustered and suggested I break up the dialog. I was finishing this chapter when they sent me this feedback and so the reason for this chapter is coming out a little later than I thought it so I could implement those changes. I will try to be mindful of that in the foreseeable future. Maybe after I finish the story I'll go back and edit the early chapters.**

Chapter 6

I'm Nathan, my life seems to be a comedy of errors. Except I ain't laughing. My parents died when I was 7, I bounced from foster home to foster. Things started looking up when I got to high school. I had friends, hell a girlfriend, but they were all fake and my girlfriend cheated on me with the guy who I called my best friend. Now I live alone in a dirty ass apartment that not even Devil Bugs would infest and working in a job I hate. Why, because I don't fucking care anymore.

I even stopped caring about myself. My hair is long and unkempt and so is my bread. I don't fucking care. As sat alone in the darkness of my apartment; with nothing but the sound of the ceiling fan spinning above me, I thought about ending it all. What's the point? I doubt anyone would care.

There was a knock at the door. I bet it was Mr. Smith coming for rent, no that can't be it. I already paid for this month's rent and I didn't order anything online. I looked through the peephole of my door, nothing. Was someone fucking with me? Another set of knocks came. I opened the door, there was a girl there. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wings, a halo, and wore a white business suit. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Hello sir! I'm Mina! I represent the Happy Times Agency! You've been randomly selected for our Guardian Angel program!" she chirped. God, I don't know what hurt most. Her voice or her sunny disposition.

"Look kid; I don't know what you're selling, but I ain't buying. I think you have the wrong place." I said.

"You're Nathan Steinbach, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I questioned. I don't anything about no Happy Times Agency nor do I remember sighing up for no program.

"We received your email and I was sent by HTA." she said.

"Um, can I see this email?" I asked. She opened the folder she was carrying and gave me a print out of the email.

_Dear Happy Times,_

_I am a major loser who's life is shit. Please send a guardian angel. I don't know how my life became so fucked. But maybe you can help._

_Signed,_

_Nathan Steinbach_

Now I remembered, I sent that email as a joke after seeing an advert for them on TV. "You used some choice language in your email, but not to worry. You shouldn't censor yourself because I'm here." she said.

"Look, lady. I wasn't being serious. I honestly didn't think someone would show up." I said.

"Sir, we at HTA take the Guardian Angel program very serious." she said and she walked in.

"So, what is this Guardian Angel program?" I asked.

"Well it's...boy, it's dark in here," she said and opened my curtains. "It's program designed to help those much like yourself to improve your life, and someone like me to help you in that."

"How do you do that?" I asked. "How about we start by cleaning up your apartment." she suggested.

"Look, uh Mina. I appreciate what you are trying to do. But you shouldn't waste your breath." I said.

"Mr. Steinbach, I know it must be difficult to having the confines of your personal space invaded, but I volunteered to help you." she said.

"Why? Why do care so much?" I asked.

"You won't believe me, but when I read your email I could feel the pain in you and I wanted to help." she said.

I don't know why, but hearing her talk about wanting to help me; it sounded nice. It felt like someone actually gave a shit about me. But I also can't shake the feeling she's doing this because she was told too, but maybe that's the cynical part of my brain. "Okay Mina, you can stay and help." I said.

"Thank you Mr. Steinbach! I promise you won't regret it." she said.

"You can just call me Nathan." I said. We spent a good few hours of cleaning up my apartment. We had to go out and buy some cleaning supplies and trash bags. We started from the living room, to the kitchen, the bedroom, and finally the bathroom.

"Phew, I think that should do it." Mina said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well; no offense, but you need a shower." she said. It was true, I haven't showered in a few days.

"Okay, I'll go shower. Are you going to be okay waiting?" I asked.

"Actually, I think I'll join you." she said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I smell a little and I don't want to wait to get home to wash up." she said. Was she messing with me? She walked past me and into the bathroom. I peeked in and she was taking her clothes off. I guess she wasn't messing with me.

"You coming or not?" she asked already down to her bra and panties.

"Y-yeah, sure." I said sheepishly.

I could believe that I was showering with a woman. Granted, I was facing away from her and covered my junk. But I was still showering with a woman. I looked behind me, the water cascading down her body. Even though she was small in size, she had some decent sized breasts. I myself getting an erection, if turned around now she'll think I'm a pervert. Then again, she suggested to join me in the shower.

"You have pretty good water pressure Nathan." she said.

"Sure, I suppose I do." I said.

"Is everything alright? I'm not making uncomfortable am I?" she asked. You're making me something alright.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Really? Because you're not looking at me." she said.

"It's fine...you finish up and I'll be out in a few minutes." I said.

"Nathan, let me see it." she said.

"See what? There's nothing to see!" I protested.

"Your penis got hard didn't it?" she asked. I sighed and turned around to show her my raging hard on.

"Don't worry Nathan, I will take responsibility for this." Mina said. Take responsibility? What did mean by...I felt her tiny fingers wrap themselves around my cock.

"Mina, stop. You don't..." I groaned, but I was silenced with her slowly jerking me off.

"I promise to help you. I'm going to help you." she said and delicately licked the tip of my penis.

I tilted my head back and let out a moan. She took my cock into her mouth and suck. I moaned more and grabbed the back of her head. I moved my hips and she sucked harder. She took her mouth off my dick, but she continued to jerk me off. "Are you going to cum? Go ahead, cum for me." she said sweetly. I couldn't hold back and sprayed her face with my cum.

She giggled and kissed the tip. I took a wash cloth and wiped off her face. I turned off the shower and we dried each other off. "So, do you give blow jobs to all your clients?" I asked getting dressed.

"No, in fact they would fire me if they found out." she said.

"Now that I'm clearer, what's next?" I asked.

"We should make you more presentable. Do you have scissors and a electric razor?" she asked.

She cut my hair and shaved my bread. "Now, I know I'm not a hairdresser. But I think I did a good job." she said holding a handmirror up. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked good. Okay, I wasn't going to appear on the cover of a magazine, but I looked a hell of a lot better.

"Wow, I don't look half bad," I commented and looked at Mina. "Mina; I know you haven't known each other that long, but...do you want to go out?"

"I'd like to, but I only came to do a job and I've done that job." she said. I frowned, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I figured that she could stay and maybe...I don't know. "Nathan, I came to help you physically. But, you have to help yourself emotionally." she said.

"No, no you're right. It's just...you're the first good thing to happen to me." I said.

"It just wouldn't be a good time right now." she said.

"You're right, I need to be a better me." I said.

"Good, I hope you make great progress after this." she said and left. After that I started to improve myself. I became less cynical and bitter about everything, and I had a better outlook on life. But some days were hard, days I wished Mina was there. She was there for me, and I thought about trying to contact her, but I decided against that. I wasn't ready yet.

A few months went by, I was at home when there was a knock on the door. I opened it up and Mina was there. "Mina? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, but also happy.

"I came to see you. Strictly in a personal manner." she said.

"Please, come in." I said and she entered.

"How you've been doing?" she asked.

"I been good. I've had some off days, but all in all, it's been good." I explained.

"That's good...Nathan, I wanted to talk about what you asked me," she said. "About asking me out. At the time I was unsure if I should, I was afraid of losing my job. But, I want to really help you and I don't want to do it because of a job. I just want to do it."

"Are you saying..." I said.

"I don't want to just go on a date with you. I want to be your girlfriend." she said.

I grabbed her and cried. "Mina, I won't forget this! I promise!" I said.

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to cry." she said rubbing my head.

"It's just...I've never had anything go right for me." I cried. Mina kissed me and I kissed her back.

Her lips were soft and tender. I felt her hands rubbing my back. I returned this by stroked her. I couldn't wait any longer, I picked her up and carried her off to my bedroom. I laid her down and she peppered my face with kisses. "I love you Mina, no one has made me happy until you came in my life." I said.

"I want to make you happy, and I want you to make me happy." she said.

"I want nothing more than to make you happy." I said.

We wasted no time taken off each other's clothes. I stared at her naked figure, she looked away from me with her cheeks turning red. "Don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing." she said.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful." I said. I moved down and began to lick her pussy. As soon as I did she squealed and grabbed onto the sheets. I licked in long broad strokes as if I was painting with my tongue. Mina moaned more and bucked her hips against my face.

"That's it Nathan, I'm nearing my climax!" she shouted. I licked faster and faster, and she sprayed my face with her juices.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I couldn't hold it in. It felt so good." she said panting.

"I don't care, I want to make you cum as much as you want." I said licking the fluid off. I got up on top of her and positioned my cock at the entrance of her vagina. "Can I put it in?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you inside me." she said. I kissed her and plunged myself inside of her. I started with slow rhythmic thrusts and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I gradually increased my thrusts making them faster and faster.

"Ah, it's so good! Keep going Nathan. I want you to make me cum!" she cried.

"Oh baby, you're going make me cum too!" I shouted.

"I want you to release your seed all over me. I want to feel your hot load on me!" she shouted. I was more than happy to obliged. I pulled out and rubbed my pulsating dick on her wet pussy. I reached my climax and sprayed her body with my semen. She screamed and I felt her juices leaked onto my balls. She pulled me close to her and kissed me.

"I love you Nathan." she said.

"I love you too." I said.

My life got better after that. I moved in with Mina and I quit my job and got a better job. But most importantly, we were happy. We were in her loft, watching TV when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go see who it is." Mina said leaving the couch. She opened the door and there was a girl there. She looked similar to her; only she had white hair, blue skin, black wings, purple eyes, and a purple halo.

"What up bitch? You missed me?" the girl asked. Mina shut the door on her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Nina. My sister." Mina said.


	7. Roommate Agreement

**A/N:** **Now that I finished some of monsters I had zero ideas for I can now continue with the ones I do have ideas for. Now you're probably wondering what happened at the end of last chapter. Well, as I said in Chapter 1 some of (not all) these chapters will follow ups to them. So we'll continue from the end of Chapter 6 when get to the Dark Angel.** **In fact, this chapter is a follow up to a future chapter. But, you can still read this one first.**

**This chapter is about the that one roommate who kind of leaches of you and will do anything to keep you from kicking them out, and who's more perfect for that role than the Ant Arachne? Honestly I thought up this chapter when I was coming up with the idea for the Giant Ant. But we won't get to that story for a while.**

Chapter 7

"Damn it Karen! This is the third job you lost this month!" I shouted. My name is Russell Meyers, and the Ant Arachne that's sprawled out on my couch is unfortunately my roommate Karen. We've been living together for a couple years now, but Karen was good at holding a job down. Karen was notorious for being lazy; if she had it her way all she'd do is eat, sleep, and fuck. She never cleaned up after herself, hell if I wasn't here she'd be living in a trash heap.

"It wasn't my fault!" she groaned.

"You nearly sexual assaulted one of your coworkers and physical assaulted another!" I shouted.

"That bitch shouldn't have that hunky beef cake. I could've been so much better for him." she said.

"Karen, I don't think this'll work out. I'm afraid I'll have to kick you out." I said.

"What!?" Karen exclaimed and fell off the couch. "You can't do that!"

"Karen, I can't support us with my job as a waiter. And I know you aren't going to get a job in the near future." I said.

"Please don't kick me out! I don't have anywhere else to go! Please!" she begged getting down on all six of her knees.

"Karen, this is really embarrassing." I said.

"Please, I'll do anything I'll...I'll suck your dick!" she said grabbing my leg.

"I beg your pardon!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll suck your cock! Fondle your balls! I even give you a rim job!" she explained. This was sad, even for Karen. While she did often make wild, outlandish promises. But this was a new level of depraved.

"Karen this is ridiculous!" I shouted.

"Okay I'll fuck you. I'll let you go balls deep into me. You can cum inside me if you want." she said.

"Karen, I don't want that. Besides, sex isn't going to solve our rent problems." I said.

"Or can it?" she questioned.

"No Karen. The answer is no." I said.

"Russell I want to make you deal," she said. I feel like I'll regret this. "If I find a job within the next three weeks, then you have to fuck me. Anytime, anywhere, and in any position I want."

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't she'd hold up her end of the bargain. "Fine, but if you don't I'm kicking you out." I said.

"Deal!" she said and we shook hands.

About two and half weeks later, Karen still hadn't found a job yet. Looks like I just won this bet. I couldn't wait to rub it in her stupid face. Karen kicked open the front door.

"Drop your pants fucker! I just got a J.O.B!" she shouted.

"Bullshit, you did not!" I shouted.

"I did so! Went to a office, I did an interview, and the guy told me if they weren't desperate for new employees I wouldn't have gotten." she explained.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Karen is lazy as fuck. There is no way she got a job. But, I'm a man of my word. "Let's just get this over with." I said taking my pants off, my penis on full display.

"Aw yeah! It looks way better when it's not in the shower." she said fondling my cock.

"Wait, do you spy on me in the shower?" I asked.

"Uh...no," she answered, I had a hunch she was lying. "Damn son, this bad boy a lot beefier then I thought."

"Could we move this along?" I asked impatiently.

"Slow your roll chief. If there's one thing I good at is fucking," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this."

She took the whole thing in her mouth. She slowly sucked and honestly it wasn't bad. A shiver went up my spine as I felt her tongue lapping against my shaft. Karen released her mouth and stroke my manhood. I was breathing heavily and Karen smiled at me.

"You like that don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, so what if I do?" I asked defensively.

"You always wanted to fuck me, didn't you?" she questioned with a cheeky grin.

"Just finished up okay." I said ignoring her.

"I've got a better idea." she said. She stood up, pushed me onto the couch, and removed her clothes.

"What are you doing!?" I asked.

"That was the warm up, now comes the real fun." she said and climbed on top of me.

Her dripping pussy was hovering over my throbbing cock. She slammed down and started riding me. She was exceptionally tight and I moaned as she bounced on my lap. "How's that feel?" she asked.

"Fucking fantastic!" I moaned.

I grabbed her waist and tried forcing her down harder on. Karen got the message and slammed down harder till my balls were hitting her thorax. I was running on pure animal instinct; sure I haven't had sex in a while had it always felt this good? I couldn't hold back and sprayed my cum inside of her. Karen slammed down a few more times, cumming as well, collapsed on top of me.

"So, what did say about sex not solving our rent problem?" she asked panting.

"Shut up!" I said also panting.

A few days later, I helped Karen get ready for her first day of her new job.

"I look like a idiot." she said looking at herself in one of my dress shirts.

"You look fine." I said tying her necktie.

"Can't I stay here and we can just bone?" she asked.

"No, the deal was I would have sex with you if you found a job. I held up my end of the bargain, now you do the same." I said.

"Ugh, fine." she said heading for the door.

"Tell you what, for every month starting today that you hold this job I'll keep having sex with you." I said.

"You really mean that?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Alright roomie, you won't regret this! I'm going to kick ass at this new job!" she said enthusiastically. I was glad she was going to focus on her work even if it was for the wrong reasons. True to her word, Karen worked tirelessly at her new job. Although she complained about how boring it was, but complained a lot less when she received her "reward". Now I guess we'll see how long this job will last.


	8. Working Relationship

**A/N:** **So in the previous chapter, I thought the idea I had for would go longer than a thousand words. No matter how much I modify the writing in it wouldn't go past a thousand words. See I try to make each chapter have the bare minimum of two thousand words. Of course, it also raises my concerns of: "is this chapter too long?" or "is this chapter not long enough?". I am never sure****,** **but no one seemed to mind.**

**As for this chapter, I don't have anything clever or witty for this one. Although, I will say Anubis is easily one of my favorites. I am unsure where on the list I'd put her, but she'd be top 5 easy.**

Chapter 8

My name is Steven Woodward, I'm an office worker. Working in a office isn't so bad, a bit boring but it's so bad. For me; it's not where you work, but who you work with. Take for example Maria Davenport my floor manger. As an Anubis she was a little high strung and a bit anal, but she isn't so bad. In fact; I admire her determination, she was also quite beautiful. I would ask her out, but she'd rattle off about how it wasn't proper work place conduct. Or something like that.

"Mr. Woodward, do you have that report I asked for?" Maria asked me dryly.

"Right here ma'am." I said handing her a file.

"Thank you Mr. Woodward. I just wish others had your work ethic." she said.

"I just follow your amazing leadership." I said, but she ignored me and went through the report I gave her.

"Well if you don't need anything." I said.

"Actually I do. I'm going to a business conference for the weekend, and I need someone to join me." she said.

"Are you asking me to join you to this conference?" I asked.

"If you like." she said.

"I'll have to my schedule, but I think I could attend." I said coyly.

I was doing mental back flips, I was spending the whole weekend with Maria. Sure it was at some boring ass conference, but it was totally worth it. I was going to share the same hotel with her and if I played my cards right we'll be sharing more than a room.

"Very good. I will meet at the Silverdust Hotel this evening." she explained.

"Alright, I'll see you there." I said and I went back to my cubicle. The work day couldn't end any faster. I got home and packed a few sets of clothes, my lab top, and bottle of wine. Even though this was my chance to be intimate with Maira, I also needed to play it cool. Maria was all business, I needed to show her I was serious about this conference.

I reached the hotel just after sundown. Maria was sitting in the lobby waiting for me.

"You're late." she said as I approached her.

"I got here as soon as I could. Traffic was a nightmare." I explained.

"You're here now, so let's get checked in." she said and walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the concierge asked.

"I booked a room with you a week ago. Under the name Maria Davenport." Maria said.

"One moment." the concierge said and began typing on her computer.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we have no record of you booking a room with us." she explained.

"That's not possible. I book a room here a week ago." Maria said.

"It could be there was a glitch in our system." the concierge said.

"This can't be happening..." Maria murmured.

Martha who was normally so calm and collected was breathing heavily and looked as if she was on the verge of a panic attack. It looks like I'll have to step up on this one.

"Excuse me, miss. But is possible to get another room?" I asked.

"We're pretty booked, but there is one room available that can accommodate two." the concierge said.

"Great! We'll take it." I said.

"Are you sure sir?" she asked.

"Look, my boss is going to lose her shit if we don't get a room here. So, yes I am sure." I said.

"Very well, your room is on the fourteenth floor room number sixteen." the concierge said handing me the key.

"Mr. Woodward, I...thank you." Maria said.

"No problem, was it really essential to get a room here?" I asked as we got on the elevator.

"Yes, this hotel is the closest to where the conference is being held. I wanted to make sure we would have ample time to make it there." she explained.

We got up to our room. I opened the door and inside the room was a mix of pinks and reds. There were assortment of furniture chairs, a couch, etc. But there was only one bed in the room, a large heart shaped bed.

"What a strange bed." Maria commented.

"Maria, I think that this is a honeymoon suite." I said.

"What!? You mean the type couples go to...to fornicate?" she asked her face turning red.

"Yeah, that's what they do in here." I said.

"No this won't do...this won't do at all." she said biting her thumbnail.

"Maria, it's fine. We'll just have to make do, I'll get the couch and you can have the bed." I said.

We get ready for bed, agreeing to take our showers separately. I joking offered to wash her back, but she wasn't real into that. Once Maria was finished with her shower, she came out in t-shirt and sleep pants. I was really hoping for something sexier like silk pajamas or something. I took my shower and started getting comfortable on the couch.

"Good night Mr. Woodward." Maria said.

"Good night." I said and she turned off the lights. I shifted around around a few trying my best to get comfortable.

"Mr. Woodward? You can share the bed with me." Maria suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you." I said.

"You need your rest and I wouldn't feel right for you having to sleep there." she said.

"Okay, if you say so." I said getting off the couch.

"Just stay on your side of the bed." she added.

"You know, I think this is first time we've talked outside of work." I said climbing into bed.

"I try not to interact with employees outside of work." she said keeping her back towards me.

"Isn't that lonely?" I asked.

"I prefer my privacy." she said.

"But I feel like I don't know you. Don't you ever want to talk to others?" I asked.

"Fine Mr. Woodward. What do you want to know?" she asked.

"What do you like to eat?" I asked. She was silent for a moment.

"Chicken Marsala. It's chicken cutlets with mushrooms and minced onions or shallots, personal I prefer shallots, and is has a special sauce made with wine." she said.

"Do you have it with anything?" I asked.

"Pasta, mostly. Although sometimes I have with rice." she said.

"You every make it for your boyfriend or husband?" I asked.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend or husband. My work keeps me too busy for a relationship." she said.

"You must do something other than work?" I asked.

"I...I knit." she said sheepishly.

"Really, you make anything?" I asked.

"I made a sweater for my mother's birthday," she said. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I can't say I do any interesting hobbies like knit. But I like to do crossword puzzles." I said.

"You have a significant other in your life?" she asked.

"I had a few girlfriends, but it didn't work out." I said. Maria was silent for a moment and turned to me.

"Did you um...notice anything in the lobby?" she asked shyly. I wasn't sure what she meant, then I remembered her panic attack.

"You mean your panic attack? Do you get them often?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I don't have them as often. But I got them quite frequently as a child," she said. "I bring this up because I don't want you to think I'm not cool under pressure."

"Is it an Anubis thing?" I asked.

"In a sense, yes. I haven't had one in the last few years. I thought I would lose it in the lobby," she said. "But, you were there. So, thank you."

"No problem, I wasn't going to let freak out like that." I said.

"Thank you anyway. We should go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." she said and rolled over facing away from me.

"Alright, good night." I said and we went to sleep.

It was an hour or so later when I awoke. I was awoken by Maria, she was breathing heavily and sounded panicked. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her. It was a bold move for sure, but after I did that Maria's breathing slowed down and returned to normal. I felt her paws on my hands and she smiled. I went back to sleep holding Maria the whole night.

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of Maria screaming.

"Unhand me at once!" she shouted.

I was still half asleep, but that ended quickly by one of Maria's paws making contact with my face. Despite how soft her paws were she still hit me pretty hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"You were groping me in my sleep!" she shouted.

"No I wasn't! You were having a nightmare or something and I was just trying to calm you down." I explained.

"Then what's that!" she shouted pointing at my crotch.

I looked down and I saw my erection poking through my pants.

"Maria, I can assure you that this is because of you. Sometimes guys get boners in the morning." I explained.

"All I know is you're going back on the couch and...damn it!" Maria shouted looking at the clock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The conference is starting soon! We're going to be late!" she shouted frantically getting undressed.

We got changed and tried flagging down a cab. But none were stopping and Maria was becoming frantic.

"How long do we have until it starts?" I asked.

"Not long, and it'll take us at thirty minutes on foot to get there." she said. I crouched down in front of her.

"Hop on!" I shouted.

"Excuse me!?" she shouted.

"I get there in fifteen minutes, but I need you to direct me there." I explained.

She was unsure at first, but she wasn't in a position to argue and jumped onto my back. I ran as fast as I could with Maria directing me and we made it to the conference hall where the conference was taking place.

"Did we make it? Are we late?" Maria asked a man as we entered.

"No ma'am we were just about to begin," he said. "Please find yourself an available seat."

The conference was boring; just a bunch of old guys talking business, giving crappy slide shows, and I think someone used the word synergy at one. I was half asleep in my chair; I turned to Maria who was meticulously writing notes, at least one of us enjoyed it.

After four hours or so of business jargon after business jargon, we returned to the hotel.

"Whew, glad that's over." I said entering the room.

"Uh, Mr. Wood...Steven?" Maria said. I was caught off guard since that was the first time she used my name.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I may have overreacted and after you've been nothing but helpful." she said.

"No, I should apologize. I shouldn't have touched you like I did. I just hate seeing you upset." I said.

"Well, I suppose I could overlook this one time. You did get us to the conference in time." she said.

"Don't thank me. Thank my high school track coach." I said jokingly.

"Well, I'm going to shower early. Today was most stressful." she said heading for the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, I got an idea. I picked up the phone in our room and called room service.

"Hi, this is room 1416 can you send up two plates of Chicken Marsala with shallots with pasta and two wine glasses. Thank you." I said.

The order made it to the room before Maria got out of the shower. I went into in my bag and pulled out the bottle of wine.

"What's all this?" Maria asked as she left the bathroom.

"I thought I'd surprise you with an earlier dinner." I said.

"Thank you Mr. Woodward." she said.

"You know Maria, you can call Steven. I mean you called me that earlier." I said pouring the wine into the glasses.

"I suppose that's fair." she said.

We ate our earlier dinner and finished off the wine. I decided we could relax by watching a movie. I checked the cabinet and searched for a movie to watch. I saw the first one that caught my eye, a movie called Fair Feather Friends. I took it out of it's case and put it into the DVD player.

"So what is this movie?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, I think it's a romance." I said.

The movie started with a Griffon in a shower and you could see everything. Then a nude man came into the scene with a massive erection.

"The fuck are you doing here Eric?" the Griffon asked.

"You know why I'm here Shannon." he said.

"I told you it's over!" she shouted.

"Is it?" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Yeah it is." she said.

"You know how feel about you." he said.

"Eric, I need a real man. Not a boy." she said.

"Can a boy do this!" he said and kissed her.

He pressed the Griffon against the wall of the shower and shoved his penis inside of her.

"Oh my god. Maria I'm sorry, I had no idea it was a porn." I said. As I turned to Maria she was breathing heavily and her face was red.

"That looks kinda nice." she said and took off her pants.

She began rubbing her moist pussy as the man and Griffon continued to fuck. I should've stopped the movie, but seeing Maria getting turned on kinda turned me on. I also took off my pants and stroked my erection. Maria looked over at me and saw me masturbating.

"How about we trade?" she suggested.

I nodded and began to rub her pussy as she jerked me off. Her paw felt like velvet and it was warm as well.

"Oh fuck that feels good." I moaned.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I masturbated." Maria said.

"Feels a lot better with another person doesn't it?" I asked. Maria suddenly got on top of me still jerking me off.

"Steven, I want you to fuck me in my hot pussy." she said, hot breathy pants coming.

"Hop on little lady." I said and she had my cock enter her.

I moaned once I entered her. She began to thrust her hips against me. I matched her rhythm with hers, and soon our sex noises were syncing up with the porno. We kept matching each others movements almost like our brains were linked.

"Oh shit Maria, you're going to make me cum!" I announced.

"Do it, make my pussy your's. I don't want anyone to come in it but you." she said.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her. We kept thrusting and both hit our orgasms. Maria looked at me and then kissed me tenderly. I pulled out of her and we embraced each other.

"Maria, I love you. And I'm not just saying that because we had sex. I've been in love with you for a while." I said.

"Steven, this is so sudden. I am unsure where to go from here. I want to be with, but I'm also your boss." she said.

"We don't make it a work thing. This could be between the two of us." I said.

"I don't want to give you special treatment." she said.

"I don't want special treatment. I want you." I said.

Maria was silent for a moment, but she smiled and kissed me. That was all I needed. It was business as usual after that, I was at my cubicle typing some reports when Maria approached me.

"Mr. Woodward, it seems you've been lagging behind on your work." she said. I was coconfused.

"I thought my work was up to date? What's going on?" I asked.

"As I said you've been lagging behind. I'm afraid we'll have to work on your problem this evening." she said. I was still confused, but learned quick that she just wanted to be romantic with me.

"Alright ma'am, I'm sure we'll finish up in no time." I said with a smirk.

Maria was always high strung, but she was hard working and that's what I loved about her.


	9. Tainted Love

**A/N:** **This chapter is going to be a little different. While most of the chapters up until this point have been about building relationships. This one is about an established relationship. As in the couple are already married in this as apposed to getting married or working towards marriage.**

**I also want to give a shout out to Legendary-Titan for his'/her's continuous support for this story. I want to credit them for this chapter. While I am not using their ideas for the Apophis, I am incorporating some of the elements of those ideas into mine. I just wanted to say that because it'd be a douche move to not credit them. I am sorry Legendary-Titan if you are waiting patiently for me to use your ideas. I will get to them I promise.**

**Also the Apophis, another one of my favorites. Yeah, she's giant snake lady that can and will paralyze me just by biting. But I bet the cuddles our great.**

Chapter 9

My alarm went off signaling me to start the work day. Only problem was the giant purple snake wrapped around me. I'm Thomas O'Brian and the for mentioned snake is an Apophis named Katherine she was also my wife. Katherine and I have been married for almost five years. We didn't have any children (though isn't from a lack of trying). How did we meet you ask, it's a long story.

I wasn't to keen on the idea of starting a family. I wanted to see the world before settling down. I went to a town out inthe desert that also had some ruins not to far from it. The local told me to stay away from it, they said there were sights of Apophis in that area. I wasn't familiar with a lot of desert Mamonos so I asked a shopkeep about it. He told me an Apophis was a type of Lamia that was poisnous and that I was a fool for seeking such a creature.

I told him I wasn't trying to seek it out, and ask if there was a way to repel the poison. He gave me a small bottle and told me that I encountered an Apophis I should drink it immediately. When I asked what was in it he replied that it was a repellent of sorts.

I went to the ruins just after dark, with nothing but the moon to guide me. I wonder throughout the ruins hoping to find a souvenir of some kind. What I found instead was something much worse, the Apophis. She was bathing in a spring, I hid behind a pillar and watched her. She was quite beautiful, her purple skin was so shiny against the moon it almost like glass.

I pulled out the bottle and drank it just to be safe. Whatever was in it tasted bitter and slowly backed out of the chamber. I was almost at the doorway when a loose stone tripped. The Apophis was alerted to my presence and she slithered towards me and wrapped herself around me.

"My, my what do we have here? Some brave adventurer peeping on a poor maiden while she bathes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was just exploring the the ruins. I didn't mean to disturb you." I said.

"Well, I suppose I could overlook this and let you. But then again, it would be a shame to lose such a handsome man." she said.

She placed a hand over my mouth and tilled my head to one side. She opened her mouth and I could see the venom dripping from her fangs. I didn't have time to think, I opened my mouth and bit down on her. She recoiled from the bite and released me from her grip.

"Ow, fuck! Did you...did you bite me?" she asked.

"Sorry but I didn't have any other choice. I'm too young to be used as your own personal sex toy." I said.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, but now..." she collapsed to the floor, her cheeks red, her breathing heavy. "What...what did you do to me?"

"What are you talking about, I didn't do anything." I said.

"N-no, you did something." she said.

"I did drink this bottle of some dark purple liquid." I said.

"You...you infected me with Apophis' poison?" she asked.

"I don't know, some merchant gave it to me. Why is that bad?" I asked.

"The venom you infected me with isn't as powerful, but it is effective." she explained.

"Wait, why is it effecting you? Aren't you immune to it or something?" I asked.

"Just because I carry the venom doesn't mean I'm immune to it." she said.

"Is there anyway to purge it from your system?" I asked.

"Yes...you have to...you have to mate with me." she said her breathing becoming heavier.

"How do I know you're not trying to trap me? How do I know you're not faking it?" I asked.

"Does it look...like I'm faking it?" she asked.

"Well, this ain't my problem. You attacked me and I defended myself." I said turned back to the doorway.

"Please! I don't know...what'll happen...if the venom isn't purged!" she pleaded.

I turned back and looked at her. She sweating and reaching out for me. If she was acting she was a good, if not I could feel the guilt crawl it's way into me. I didn't want to be held responsible for her dying. I turned back around and walked over to her.

"I want you to promise me something." I began.

"Anything." she said.

"After the venom is purged I walk out of here. Got it?" I said.

"You do this and I'll let you be my pharaoh!" she said.

"I don't want to be anyone's pharaoh. I'm only doing this because it wouldn't be right to leave you like this." I explained.

"Whatever, just please give me your cock!" she begged pawing at my shorts. As soon as I got my pants off she immediately latched on to my dick with her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I really need it." she said releasing her mouth from me.

"Okay just take it easy." I said.

She returned to my penis only a touch less aggressive. Once my member became stiff she released her mouth from me again and coiled herself around me. She looked at me longingly as she penetrated her vagina with my penis. We released a collective moan, she kissed me and I kissed back. We parted lips leaving trail of saliva between us.

"I hate to ask, but what is your name?" I asked as she slammed her hips into mine.

"Katherine, and you?" she asked.

"Thomas, I'm sorry about poisoning you. I didn't know that would happen." I said.

"I don't care anymore!" she moaned.

She gyrating her hips over and over again. I kissed her deeply and felt her pussy become sopping. Her pussy clenched around my cock and brought me closer to my orgasm.

"Katherine, that feels so good." I said.

"I know, you're going to make me cum!" she cried.

I released my seed deep inside of her and she collapsed on the floor with me on top of her.

"Thank you." she said softly and kissed me.

"Okay, I guess I should leave." I said but realized she was coiled around me.

"What do you mean? You can't leave!" she protested.

"You promised me that I'd leave if I help you!" I said.

"I know, but I've fallen for you." she said.

"What are you talking about, I just met you." I said.

"You're not familiar with Apophis' venom are you?" she questioned.

"No, I've never really seen a Apophis before today." I said.

"When we infect someone with our toxin they become our loyal servants. But humans have been using our venom as a weapon. I am unsure what happens when an Apophis is infected for a long period of time." she explained.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me leave." I said.

"Because of the toxin I would normally submit to your bidding, however since you cured me I wish to take you as a husband." she said.

"Look, I'm flattered. But I still have a lot I want to do. I didn't come here looking for a wife." I said.

"A little late for that don't you think?" she asked coyly.

"Alright fine. But I want to establish a few ground rules," I said. "First, we're equals in this relationship. I don't have power over you, and you don't have power over me. Second, if we're getting married I want to do this right. I talking a ring and everything. Lastly, I need to go home and I can't do that if you're wrapped around me."

"Fine, I agree to your terms...my pharaoh." she said releasing me.

"And don't call pharaoh." I said collecting my pants. Cut back to present day where I am still trying to break free from my wife.

"Katherine, I needed to get to work." I said trying to pry her off.

"Screw work, it's much better if I have you here." she said.

"Yeah, but I still have to work." I protested.

"But I get really lonely without you...and horny." she said now burying my face into her chest.

If there's one thing I did know about Lamias is once they have a mate they never let go of them. And as much as I loved being in the warm embrace of my wife's apt bosom, I still had work.

"Honey you're not being fair. What was the first thing we discussed when we got married?" I asked.

"That I don't have power over you and you don't have power over me." she said in announce.

"And what are you doing?" I asked.

"Dominating my position on you." she said sheepishly.

"Now let me go so I can go to work." I said.

"Can we at least...you know?" she asked.

"Fine, but I'm going to work after." I said.

She kissed me and I loosened herself enough to get my pants off. Once I got my pants off she wrapped herself tightly around me. She moved her hand against my manhood. I moved my hand down to her vagina and started rubbing against it's entrance. Once her moaning starting I slipped my fingers inside of her and she gripped my cock.

She made hard strokes and I dug deeper into her. Once she was significantly wet I pulled my fingers, she released her hand from me. She my cock inside her and gently rocked her hips. I caressed her face with one hand and her left breast in the other.

"You're being a little more hands on than usual." Katherine said.

"I'm just showing my wife a little love. Why should I stop?" I asked coyly.

"N-no, don't you dare stop!" she protested.

I smiled and kissed her, she increased her speed and I felt myself getting closer to my climax. Katherine's vagina clamped down on my member and I sprayed my seed into her womb. She released her me her tail and went to go take my shower before heading off to work. I took my shower, got dressed and headed for the door.

"Have good day at work." Katherine said and kissed my cheek.

"I'll try." I said finishing tying my tie.

"Thomas...I need to tell you something." she said.

"I know you love me." I said.

"No...not that. You know how I went to the doctor a few weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Well...they ran some tests and...I'm pregnant." she said. I was just about to step out, and turned to her and kissed her. I wasn't always keen on the idea of having a family, but seeing Katherine happy I guess I could change my mind.


	10. Private Dancer

**A/N:** **You know what I love about doing this series? Me being able to write again. You know what I hate about doing this series? Trying to write it. While I appreciate the ideas that Legendary-Titan and Sandshrew master 317 have given me I wish it was more than two people. I know as the author I have to write the story, but it's hard to do that if I have no clue what to write about.**

**For example, this chapter the Apsara. My best idea for this chapter was a strip club. I tried super hard to go against this decision, but I couldn't think of anything better. Hopefully this chapter will turn out better then I think it will, but I won't hold my breath.**

Chapter 10

My name is Tyler, my buddy Steve is getting married soon and as one of his groomsmen we went to a strip club. Steve said he wanted to see some hot babes before he got married and he also wanted to show us a good time for being good friends.

Personally I would've just stayed home, being around my friends talking about being in relationships just made me sad and lonely. But Steve was a friend of mine and he just insist that I go. Another one of our friends Collin drove us to the strip club.

"So is this strip club any good?" Trevor asked.

"Trev, The Velvet Stockings is no strip club. It's a gentleman's club, much more classier." Steve explained.

"Are you sure Abby is okay with you being here?" Collin asked.

"She gave me the go ahead, she knows by next week I'm all her's." Steve said.

"It's nice she so understanding, I would not want to piss her off being a Ignis and all." Trevor commented.

"How about you Tyler? You excited?" Steve asked me.

"I guess." I said half heartily.

"You know Tyler, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Collin said.

"What? I can't leave one of my best friends alone while we have tits shoved in our faces." Steve said.

"It's fine Collin, I didn't have anything better to do." I said.

We pulled up to The Velvet Stockings, as indicated by the neon sign of a woman putting on a red stocking. Or maybe she was taking it off, it was hard to tell. We went inside and it definitely looked a lot classier then a lot of other strip clubs. The floor was carpeted with a dark red, the lighting looked on par with that of a fancy restaurant, and the walls and columns looked like they were made of black marble. As we entered a Lamia approached us.

"Greetings gentleman, welcome to The Velvet Stockings. My name is Lenore, I run this fine establishment. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Me and my friends our here for a bachelor party." Steve said.

"Wonderful, I she's a lucky lady to have such a handsome and hopefully generous patron," she said. "Since you're here, I give you the usual discount for a bachelor party. However you must follow the rules. The girls can touch you, but you can't touch them. Lap dances our a hundred dollars and private lap dances are five hundred. Followed the rules and treat my girls right and my boys won't throw you out."

"What's the difference between a regular lap dance and a private one?" Trevor asked.

"The private one is just that. One of our girls takes you somewhere more private if you're a little self-conscious," she explained. "Just know private dances operate on the honor system, so I trust you won't try anything."

"No, ma'am. We'll be perfect gentlemen." Collin said.

"Very good, you enjoy your stay." she said and slithered off.

Steve went to pay for us and the rest of us went in. The main room was divided into two separate floors; the first had a bar, various tables, and a stage with a pole. The second floor was a series of doors. The stage was occupied by a Harpy, she was spinning and grind against the pole. Nothing really special or anything, but some of patrons seem to like it.

"I'm going to get drinks, you guys want anything?" Trevor asked.

"I'm designated driver, you know I can't." Collin said.

"Fine, Taylor you want anything?" Trevor asked me.

"Uh, gin and tonic." I said.

"Alright, oh hey Steve. Grabbing drinks one?" Trevor asked as Steve rejoined us.

"Yeah a beer," Steve said and sat down with us. "What'd I missed?"

"Nothing much, although I think she's about to take her top off." I said, and sure she did.

"Holy shit!" Collin exclaimed.

"Eh, I've seen better." Steve commented.

"Give it up for Stacie, ain't she something," the MC announced and the lights. "Up next is one of Velvet Stockings hottest dancers. Aquafina!"

She came out onto the stage, spotlights on her. She had tan skin, long blue hair, and arms and legs were covered in some milky liquid that moved with her. But it was the way she moved it was so fluid like the liquid that was attached to her. But when she started dancing it was spellbinding, her whole body shook in such a seductive manner. I mean sure she was an exotic dancer, but it seemed every guy in the place was enamored by her.

"Damn, would you look at her." Trevor commented returning with our drinks.

"Yeah, she reminds me of Abby." Steve said.

"Really? Because I'm looking at her and alall I see is Gwen." Collin said.

"Naw, you're both wrong. She just like my Sally." Trevor said.

"What do you think Taylor?" Steve asked me. I was too fixated on her to respond. The longer I looked, the hypnotic she became. She dipped forward and looked at me. It was as if for a brief moment in time we connected and she smiled at me. The lights became brighter and she walked off stage.

"Whoa, that was uh...that was Aquafina! What a...what a gal. I'm going to take a break...yeah." the MC announced.

"Wow, that was something." Trevor said.

"Yeah, what did you think Taylor?" Steve asked.

"It was fine..." I said and downed my drink. I felt my face was hot and I was a little flustered.

"Oh, I think he likes her." Trevor said.

"What no...I mean she was...fine." I stammered. Aquafina was out on the main floor and Steve got a wide grin on his face.

"Hey miss!" Steve shouted calling her over.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"I'm here on a bachelor party and my friend here really likes you," Steve said handing her five hundred dollars. "Show him a good time won't you?"

"Steve, you don't need to this!" I exclaimed.

"Taylor, you're my friend. Hell, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met Abby. Now go bust a nut." Steve said.

Steve was right even if he's encouragement was something to be desired. I nodded my head and Aquafina lead me upstairs. We went inside a room; the room was small, but had a couch in it.

"Please have a sit." Aquafina instructed. I sat down on the couch and I felt my stomach churn.

"I'm...a little nervous." I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"I uh...I haven't been with a woman in a while." I said.

"It's fine. Nothing to be nervous about." she said sweetly.

"I don't know why, but seeing your performance I felt something." I said.

"I'm a Apsara, I tend to awaken deep emotions in others through my dancing." she explained and sat down next to me.

"You're quite a dancer. I've seen women dance, but not like you." I said.

"My mother taught me, she would dance for my father and he loved how she moved. I wish to dance for my husband someday." she said.

"I wish I had that. My last girlfriend cheated on me and I thought we'd be together." I said.

"I could help you forget her." she said softly.

"How?" I asked.

"Take your clothes off." she said.

I did what I was told, although I wasn't sure why I should. After I was naked, Aquafina got naked as well. Her body was beautiful and I became erect as soon as I saw her.

"Aquafina, what are doing?" I asked.

"Replacing your ex girlfriend." she said and sat on my lap.

"We...we could get in trouble." I stammered.

"These rooms are soundproof, besides we aren't going to have sex." she said.

"Then what're..." Suddenly I felt her vagina rub against my penis. It was soft and warm causing me to moan. I wanted to place my hands on her, I wanted to feel her skin.

"You can touch me if you want." she said softly in my ear.

I placed my hands on her body as she quivered from my touch. She moved her hips more and beads of sweat began to form on our bodies. I moved my left hand to her rear and my right to her breast. She moaned softly and moved her hips faster and I moaned more. Our moans grew intense and we were sweating harder.

"Aquafina, I'm going to cum!" I announced.

"Me too, I'm going to cum!" she cried.

She grabbed my face and kissed me. I shot a thick load on her torso and she twitched a bit and I felt a warm liquid on my crotch. She parted her lips from mine and she got up and threw my a towel.

"You clean up, I wouldn't want you to be thrown out." she said.

"Yeah, um...thanks for this." I said wiping myself down.

"You weren't bad yourself," she said also wiping herself. "What's your name?"

"Taylor." I said.

"I will remember you Taylor." she said.

We got dressed and I headed back downstairs and returned to my friends. Trevor was off getting a lap dance with an Elf.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" Steve said mockingly.

"Sorry some of us last longer than a minute." I said.

"Alright asshole. I feel like you should pay me back for that dance." he said.

"So, how was it?" Collin asked.

"It was good." I said. Someone was lightly tugging on my shirt. I turned and there was a Werecat behind me.

"Are you Taylor?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Aquafina wanted me to give this to you." she said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said taking the paper and she left. I unfolded the paper and inside was a series of numbers, it was her phone number.

"Hey man, sorry I dragged you here. Especially after your messy break up," Steve said. "After Trevor finishes up we can leave."

"You know Steve, I think I'll get over it." I said.


	11. Spider Web

**A/N:** **Real talk, I'm not a fan of insects specifically spiders. Now I'm not arachnophobic or anything, but I don't like the idea of seeing a spider crawling around my room that's as big as my fist. Although I'm okay with giant spiders in video games. Example, whenever I play Skyrim I'm not bother by the Frostbite Spiders, since I'm a badass mage or something like that, that can shoot fire and shit. But if there's a giant ass spider in my room, I'm burning the whole thing to the ground. Then I'm burning the smoldering remains just to be safe.**

**Maybe I'm being hyperbolic, but you'd do the same...maybe. I guess giant spiders would be less freaky if half of them was a sexy lady. But I don't know, it's still pretty weird. Also I originally had a different idea for this chapter, but user ChaosDestruction made a suggestion for the Arachne which I liked better. I could probably use the original idea I had for this chapter on the Large Mouse or Devil Bug.**

Chapter 11

I'm George, and I own a men's apparel store. About four weeks ago, someone bought the vacant store next door to me. The sign above it read The Widowless Maker and from what it looked like a clothing boutique. I decided to introduce myself to the myself.

The interior of the building had various displays and stands with clothes on them. The only people in the the shop was a Wererabbit and an Arachne who were at the counter.

"And you're sure my husband will like it? I'm not crazy about the color." the Wererabbit said.

"Ma'am I can assure you, once he sees you in it he won't care how it looks," the Arachne said. The Wererabbit took a bag and left the store. "Can I help you?"

"I'm George, I own the men's apparel next door and I wanted to introduce myself." I said.

"I'm Uma. Did you need anything thing?" she asked.

"Do have anything for men?" I asked looking around the shop.

"Sadly no. Most of the items here are designed for women." she said.

"Well I guess that makes sense. I don't want you steal my costumers." I said jokingly.

"I assure you that if I were to steal your costumers you'd get them back...eventually." she said, although I wasn't sure if she was joking.

"Interesting name you have The Widowless Maker." I said.

"It's a play on words, I specialize in making various types of outfits to help women find a husband or keep one." she said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Sexy outfits and/or lingerie." she answered.

"Well...I guess that would make sense. I should get back to my store, if you need anything I'll be there." I said feeling awkward.

As I left I couldn'thelp but notice that her eyes falling me. I wasn't sure if I made a good impression or not. As I was in the shop Uma came by.

"Uma, is there something I can help you with?" I asked as she entered.

"Hello George, I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me?" she asked.

"Sure in fact I know a great spot in the park we eat." I said.

I pulled out my on break sign and left the store with Uma. We got to a small picnic area and had our lunch.

"I must apologize for the other day Uma. I hope I didn't come across as awkward." I said.

"Not at all George, after all I don't see many men in store it was...refreshing." she said.

"You don't get any men?" I asked.

"Some, but not many as you I assume. But when I do get them they're either buying a gift for their girlfriend or wife. Or they're there with their girlfriend or wife." she said.

"Must have a little odd seeing me come in and not buy anything." I said.

"Oh no, in fact I rather glad you came in." she said.

"Well, I just wanted to make you feel welcomed." I said.

"George, may I ask a favor?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Could you come over to my shop tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Sure, but why should I come over tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I just have to prepare something. So it should be ready by tomorrow," she said. "Also, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I answered, but I was confused by the question.

I was apprehensive about meeting Uma tomorrow, she kept looking at me even after I returned to my shop. Honestly I was getting a little uncomfortable. Come to think it I don't think I've seen Uma leave her shop after closing. Did she live there? I probably shouldn't think about that hard. It was the I was suppose meet her. I entered her shop, however it seemed pretty vacant.

"Uma, are you here?" I called out.

"I'm in the changing rooms." she said.

I walked into the back where the changing rooms were. I found Uma; except her long white hair which was normally tied up was now down to her shoulders, she was now wearing a blue see through babydoll. It was so clear I could see her nipples and bare vagina.

"Well, what do you think?" Uma asked me.

"It's uh...quite lovely. Are you...are you going to start selling that?" I asked feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"Oh I already sell a similar item like this, however this one I made specifically for you." she said. That would explain why she asked me what my favorite color was.

"Well it's lovely, but I don't think it'll fit me." I said jokingly.

"I didn't make this for you to wear, I made this for you to enjoy." she said. She moved over to me, giving me a closer look at her semi nude body.

"I uh...I appreciate what you are doing. But I think I should leave." I said backing away slowly to the door.

"George, do like sex?" she asked.

"Uh, sex?" I asked.

"You know, the physical act of love that occurs between two individuals." she explained.

"I uh...I don't know, I mean I do I just..." I tripped over a display and knocking it over.

"Oh my, I invite you into my store with the offer of sex and you go and destroy it." she said.

"I'm sorry Uma I'll pay for this..." I realized those were a poor choice of words.

"I know you will, in fact I think I have an idea how you can pay me." she said.

The next thing I know Uma grabs me and takes me into a dark backroom in her shop. I felt my clothes getting removed from my body. I couldn't see anything but I could feel something sticking to my body.

"I'm sorry for any discomfort you might be experiencing." Uma said.

"Uma, why are doing this?" I asked struggling to break free.

"When you came over I couldn't believe how handsome you were. I thought whoever owned your shop was some geezer. But to my surprise you came in and I had to have you." she explained.

"Uma...this isn't healthy and there are better ways to do these things." I said.

"I know, but please George I want you. I don't want to hurt you, but I also can't let you leave." she said.

"You could at least put me on a bed." I said still struggling.

"But I did. You're currently in my webbing which I also sleep in." she said.

I could feel the web tremble as Uma climbed onto it. I felt her hands rubbing my body, her fingers were as smooth as the webbing I was stuck to. Her lips touch mine and I tell she was excited since I could feel her breathe against my face. She pulled my body closer so I could feel the silky fabric of her babydoll and her lips were now connected to mine.

Her lips felt soft which was further enchanted by the darkness. I could taste her saliva as it poured into my mouth which tasted sweet. She parted from my lips and the silky feeling of her lingerie was gone and was now replaced by a smooth feeling of skin against mine.

"Doesn't this feel good George?" Uma asked me.

"I guess, it'd be better if I had control of my arms and legs." I said.

"But you'd run away and we'd wouldn't want that." she said.

"Uma I promise I won't run away." I said.

"You seemed to be in a hurry to leave earlier." she said.

"Well, you were pretty forward and my brain reacted accordingly." I explained.

"Is that it? Or is there some other reason?" she asked.

"What other reason could there be?" I asked.

"How about that I'm not pretty enough." she said sadly.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Have you seen me? I'm just an ugly spider. Everyday I make clothes for women so they can have sex with their husband or boyfriend. But what about me? Where's my boyfriend to admire me in a skimpy outfit, where's my husband to defile my body?" she asked.

"Uma don't you think it's selfish to keep me here? Just because you're an Arachne?" I questioned.

"I don't care anymore, it's the only way. Why do you think we're in the dark? It's so you don't have to look at me. You can imagine having sex with whoever you want." she said.

"Uma...I think you're beautiful the way you are." I said.

Uma became quiet for a moment and I felt my wrists and ankles become free. I could hear some light sobbing. I cupped Uma's face, it was wet with tears so I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed.

"I'm not angry with you. But you shouldn't be so hasty." I said.

She cried into my chest and I rubbed her back. Once she claimed down she got off the web, turned the lights on, and gathered up my clothes.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly giving me my clothes. I climbed down from the web and grabbed my clothes. I threw them to the ground and kissed Uma deeply. She kissed me back and we ended up on the floor.

We were both moaning, I could feel her legs wrap around me. I placed one hand on her back and the other on her breast. She in turn grabbed my crotch and rubbed it. I moved my hand from her back and to her other breast.

"Oh George, you're making me so wet." Uma said.

"Good, I want you to get wet." I said.

Once I was significantly hard I removed my hands and grabbed her hips. She saw this and lead my hard cock into her wet pussy. I felt the moist walls envelop my penis and moved my hips. Uma moaned as I pumped my hips into her. She also pumped her trying to match my speed. I rolled Uma onto her back but we still continued to thrust into each other.

"George harder, fuck me harder!" she cried. I compiled and thrusted harder, it felt like my pelvis would snap.

"Uma, I'm going to cum!" I announced.

"Go ahead George, cum inside me!" she shouted.

With a few more thrusts we both came and I pulled out we both laid together panting. After awhile we fell asleep together. I don't know how long we were asleep for, but I was awoken by the sound of earlier morning traffic.

"Oh shit, I've got to open the shop!" I shouted getting dressed as fast as possible.

"Oh George," Uma called to me. "I hope we can continue to do this." I nod and proceeded to head to my shop.


	12. My Bratty Stepsister

**A/N:** **Well just a few more chapters until we're out of the As and into the Bs. I was hoping to get to the Bs before September started, but I guess that's what I get for slacking off. Than again, you can't rush art.**

**I didn't have anything specific for this one. The idea I could come up with was stepsibling having sex. I suppose not every idea can be a winner. Trust me, once I get to the chapters I want to do and some of the reader submitted ones that's where the chapters will turn out better.**

Chapter 12

I'm Jack Valentino, my dad recently got remarried to an Arch Imp named Heather. I don't have a problem with that, my problem is her daughter Audrey. Audrey is such a bitch, she does whatever she wants. Whenever I need to shower she uses all the hot water. Whenever I want to watch TV she watching it. Worst of all she treats me like shit.

I would tell my dad or Heather, but they wouldn't believe me. But I don't know what to do and I'm reach my boiling point with her. Whenever I talk to her on something she just mocks me calling me things like: "limp dick" or "whiny bitch". I decided to confront her, dad and Heather went out and Audrey was out on a jog. As soon as she got back I made my move.

"Audrey, we need to talk." I said.

"Not now pussy. I just finished my run and I need a shower." she said taking her shoes off and walking past.

"No, we need to talk. I'm sick of you pushing me around and getting your own way!" I shouted.

"Oh, look who grew some balls. But seriously loser I sweaty as shit." she said mockingly and continued to the bathroom.

"I'm not done yet!" I shouted and kicked the door opened. Audrey was in a sports bra and panties. We stood in silence for a solid minute. Then she reacted.

"So, was this your big plan? Hassel me until you catch me naked?" she asked.

"No, I uh..." I stammered.

"You like what you see? You just wanted to see your stepsister naked." she said mockingly spinning around.

"No, shut up!" I snapped.

"I wonder if something else enjoy it?" she asked and pulled my pants down underwear and all. She was staring at my dick which was already semi erect.

"I knew you were a fucking pervert." she said batting my dick around.

"Okay you had your fun." I said.

"I don't think I have." she said. She pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door behind us. Then she pushed me to the floor and removed her right sock. With her right foot she grabbed my penis in between her big and index toes. At this point I was fully erect.

"Look at that, you're getting excited by stepping on you. You really are a pervert." Audrey said slowly jerking me off with her foot.

"I'm not the one giving me a footjob!" I shouted.

"You're not stopping me." she said mockingly.

She then pressed her foot down and my cock was touching me. At first it was a little painful but that quickly turned into pleasure once Audrey started stroking faster. I grit my teeth as soon as that happen, I was not giving this bitch the satisfaction of making me cum so easily.

She must have noticed my resistance because she took her foot off me. Then she took off her bra, panties, and remaining sock. She sat down and sandwich my cock between her feet and continued to jerk me off. Through the slapping sounds I could hear Audrey panting and softly moaning. I think she was enjoying, I don't mean sexual dominating me, I mean she getting turned on.

She moved her feet faster and it was bringing me closer to my climax. The faster she got the more she moaned. A fountain of cum erupted from me coating her toes.

"There, happy?" I asked. Just as I was about to get up Audrey walked over and sat down on my face.

"Not so fast brother, before you can leave I want you to eat my sweaty pussy." she said.

I would protest but my mouth was being muffled by her vagina. I shot her an angry and proceeded to lick her pussy. With her juices and sweat it had a salty sweet taste.

"You like being under me don't you bitch?" Audrey asked.

I kept licking, didn't have much choice. She was moaning louder and moved her hips. The combination of her moans and taste was causing me to be come erect again. She moved her hips faster and a sudden blast of vaginal fluid went into my mouth.

"I guess you're not entirely useless," she said she looked back at my erection and a sly grin came to her. She got up and moved down my body, she sat on my cock rubbing her ass against it.

"You know if I knew you were this big I could've used you instead of masturbating." she said.

"J-just finish up." I said.

"You want to fuck my tight pussy?" she asked mockingly. I nodded my head. "Haha, you think I'll let a loser like you fuck me?"

I had just about enough of her. I grabbed her hips, lifted her up, and brought her down onto my raging member. She released a loud cry as I penetrated her. She was right, it really was tight.

"How you like that bitch?" I asked with some new found confidence.

"You put it in the wrong hole, dip shit!" she exclaimed. I looked down and sure enough I had my cock buried halfway into her asshole.

"Fuck, uh...my bad." I said with some sarcasm.

"Take it out you fucking fuck!" she screamed. I was about to pull out, but I stopped. Why should I do what she says? I had the opportunity to get some payback. I flipped over having Audrey on all fours.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"I told you Audrey, I'm sick of you pushing me around and treating me like shit." I said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to be a little nicer to me." I said.

"Fuck that!" she shouted and started thrusting into her ass. Audrey winced as my cock moved in and out of her anus.

"You can make this stop." I said.

"Fuck you! Once our parents get home, I'm telling on you!" she shouted.

"Yeah, and what are you going tell them. That I fucked you in the the ass?" I asked as I kept thrusting.

"Fine, do what you want!" she shouted.

"Gladly." I said and I slammed harder into her. She was moaning louder, her tongue flopped out of her head, and her asshole became tighter. I kept thrusting and thrusting into her until I was at my limit.

"Fuck Audrey, your tight ass is going to make me cum." I said. Audrey didn't say anything, she was moaning so much I couldn't tell if she was saying anything. With a few more thrusts I blew my load inside her. Audrey collapsed on the floor letting my cum leak out of her. I would say I felt bad for her, but she deserved it.

Later, after dad and Heather came home I was ready for Audrey to tattle on me. But she didn't, which was surprising but also suspicious. I had the feeling that if she wasn't going to tell on me now it would have been later. I was laying in bed later that night. The door to room opened, I turned and found Audrey standing by my bed in a robe.

"Audrey? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to make you an offer you can't refuse." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I kept quiet about what happened today and I'll keep quiet about it, but in return you have to fuck me." she said.

"What!? No, fuck that!" I exclaimed.

"After what you did, I figured you would enjoy the naked body of your sister." she said.

"You're not my sister. Now got the fuck out of my room!" I demanded.

"Are you sure you want to kick me out?" she asked.

Audrey took off her robe, she was naked underneath. She climbed onto my bed. I felt myself become erect again. Audrey got underneath the covers and began rubbing my chest.

"I'm so wet, I've been thinking about your hot cock inside my pussy." she said.

"Are you playing some sick game?" I asked.

"You tell me." she said and kissed me.

It was a deep kiss, full of heat and passion. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. I placed my hands on her body and brought her closer to me. I began to take my clothes off and Audrey placed her hands on my body.

"I want you to fuck me Jack, fuck me so hard I won't walk right for a week." she said.

I got on top of her and inserted myself slowly into her. She smiled at me, and it didn't feel cheeky or spiteful.

"Good job asshole." she said.

I began pounding into her pussy and she let out a moan. I quickly covered her mouth.

'If our parents hear us we're both in trouble.' I whispered.

Audrey nodded her head and did her best to stifle her moans. I continued to pound her and she continued to stifle her moans. I kissed her to make sure we weren't disturbed. As I kissed her she wrapped her arms around me. I moved faster and faster and her pussy became slick. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel myself reaching my orgasm.

'Audrey I'm going to cum!' I whispered.

'Me too, come with me baby.' she whispered back.

I slammed a few more times and shoot a load inside her. Audrey's pussy clenched around my cock milking every last drop. I collapsed on top of her and she kissed me.

"So...we have a deal?" she asked.

"Yeah...I think this'll work." I said.

We went to sleep, Audrey cuddled me and kissed my cheek. I had to admit this felt nice. I awoke the next morning, Audrey must have left since she wasn't in bed with me. I got dressed and left my room running into Heather.

"Good morning Jack, sleep well?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I did thanks." I said.

"You and Audrey getting along?" she asked.

"You know, at first I didn't think we would. But I think we're getting along much better." I said.

"That's good to hear. Speaking of which you and Audrey really need to be more discreet with your shall we say, late night activities." she said.

"I uh..." I stammered.

"If your father didn't sleep like a rock he would not be happy. But don't worry, I'll keep this between us." she said.

"Yeah, thanks Heather." I said sheepishly.

"You know Audrey was really looking forward to our families joining," she said walking past me. "In fact, after I showed her a picture of you; some nights I could hear Audrey masturbating and calling out your name."

I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. But given Audrey recent change behavior I guess it made sense. I entered Audrey's room, she was laying on her bed and looked at me as I entered.

"What do want dildo?" she asked. I didn't say anything, I got on top of her and kissed her.

"What are doing?" she asked.

"Your mother told me something interesting about you. Said you masturbated to me constantly before the wedding." I said.

"What of it?" she asked.

"If you wanted to fuck me, why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Because my mom was marrying your dad and it wouldn't have been appropriate to fuck my stepbrother." she explained.

"Didn't stop you yesterday." I said.

"I couldn't take it anymore. The image of you in the shower or getting undressed. I had go for a jog to my mind off it. But it didn't work and I was going to masturbate in the shower and then you came in and...you know." she said.

"So why have you been treating me like shit? I would've had sex with you." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Okay not on day one, but I would've been less angry with you." I said.

"Sorry, but I think I have a way for you to forgive me." she said.

Audrey kissed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Audrey was a pain in the ass, but guess she wasn't too bad.


	13. My Stalker Girlfriend

**A/N:** **For this chapter, I decided to do something different with the Atlach-Nacha. Since I technically used the tsundere tropes in the last chapter I decided to use another dere type, yandere. It's not my personal favorite personality type, but some people like it...I guess.**

**As for why I decided to give it to Atlach-Nacha, two reasons. As previously stated I already used the tsundere trope for Arch Imp and I didn't want to repeat myself two chapters in a row. The second reason is to me the Atlach-Nacha picture looks yandere. Mostly in her face, it just says "I love you, but if you ever leave me I will fucking kill you". But again ththat's just me.**

Chapter 13

Imagine if you will an empty classroom, except for the two people in it. One is an Atlach-Nacha straddling a male student. She's getting fully penetrated by him. As for said male student, well that's me. Hi, my name is Ronald McIntyre and you're probably wondering how I got here.

Well, it started around a few weeks ago when I started getting love letters. Now for any guy; getting love letters was like the greatest thing, however these were different. They said creepy things like: "I wish to share madness with you" or "If we were to die together then I'd gladly accept death's embrace". Which I think they meant for it be romantic, but seemed less so when you find a clump of hair taped to them.

Weird thing was the person who wrote the letters didn't leave a name. I was discussing these letters with a friend of mine when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

The person I bumped into was a girl. The girl looked like an Arachne except she had four spider legs coming out of her back and she was a lot shorter and less hot than one.

"That's okay Ronald." she said.

Her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily. At the time I didn't think much of it at the time, thought she was sick. I would find out later I was technically right.

"Well...you be careful...you." I said. She giggled and ran off.

"Dude, who was that?" I asked my friend.

"That's Amanda Singer, she's in our class." he answered.

"Really? I've never seen her before." I said.

"She sits right next to you. But I'd be careful, she's one of those Atlach-Nacha. They give me the creeps." he said.

I wish I listened to him, then again I wish I did a lot of things differently. After the encounter with Amanda more weird things happened. I felt like I was being watched, I found someone messed with my uniform every time I had PE, and on top of that some joker has been leaving some sticking residue on my desk.

What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of new age bullying? Well, I wasn't going to stand for it. I hid in the supply closet in class and I waited for them to appear. I heard someone enter the classroom. I couldn't see to well inside the locker. I heard them go to my desk, I heard sounds like the shifting of fabric and moaning. I took that opportunity to strike.

"Alright fucker, what do you think..." I shouted as I jumped out of the locker.

To my surprise it wasn't some random dickhead student, it was that Amanda chick. She was rubbing herself against the lower right corner of my desk. Hanging off her left leg was a pair of purple and black striped panties.

"Ronald? I thought you were in PE." she said.

"I uh...I thought someone was pranking me so I hid myself. What're...what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to find out, but whenever you have PE I sneak in to smell your clothes, but that wasn't enough for me so I started pleasuring myself on your desk." she explained.

"That's uh...cool? Well, I'm glad we've cleared that up. So, you keep doing what you were doing and I'll uh...I'll just leave." I said. But before could get to the door, Amanda blocked my path.

"Actually since you're here it's the perfect chance to confess." she said.

"Confess?" I asked timidly.

"I've been writing you love letters. I wanted to convey my feelings for you. I even gave you a piece of my hair." she said.

"You don't even know me." I said.

"I don't need to, because when you gave me your eraser a month ago I fell in love with you." she said. I was wondering where that eraser went, I forgot I gave it to her.

"So, what happens now?" I asked nervously.

"Now, I want you to violate my pussy. I want you to take my virginity." she said lustfully.

"And let's say hypothetically if I refused because you're creepy as fuck then what?" I asked.

"Well, I'd have to bite you. Injecting a poison into you that will make you violate me and eventually turning you into a Nacha that will continue to violate me only with tentacles." she explained.

As much as I didn't want to have sex with her, I also wasn't keen on turning into a horrific spider tentacle monster. Although I noticed her pussy was even wetter then before after she explained the whole spider thing. So for the sake of me not turning into a tentacle spider I would have to fuck.

"You know, I think I could be your boyfriend or fuck buddy or whatever." I said.

"R-really? You'll be my boyfriend?" she asked breathing heavily.

"If being a horrifying rape spider is the alternative then sure why not." I said.

Amanda bull rushed me and pinned me to the ground. She unzipped my pants and pulled my dick out.

"By the Old Ones, you're bigger than I could imagine." she said breathing against my penis.

"First off, ow! Secondly, I need you to calm down right..."

I was cut off by her tongue against my cock. It slowly became erect and she took the whole thing in her mouth. Once she got to the base of my penis she gagged a little.

"Easy, take it slow." I said.

She inhaled then exhaled through her nose and slowly bobbed her head up and down. I never imagined my first blow job to be in school or even with a Atlach-Nacha for that matter. I at least hoped it would be with a Jinko, or a Lamia, or at the very least a Kakuen. Though in fairness she was pretty good for a virgin.

She kept bobbing her head, I stroked her head as she blew me. I've jerked off before, but it never felt this good. I was almost at the edge of my climax.

"Amanda, I'm going to cum!" I announced. She took her mouth off my dick and straddled my hips.

"I don't want you to cum yet, I want you to fill my womb with your seed." she said.

She inserted my penis into her vagina. Blood oozed out of her but she didn't seemed in pain.

"Oh Ronny, I can't believe you took my virginity! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

She slowly moved up and down, and given how close I was cumming this was getting right back there. She moved faster and faster and without warning I came inside her.

"Oh Ronny, I love you so much. I can't wait until we get married and have lots and lots of babies." she said.

"So happy for you." I said exhausted from the hardest nut I busted.

"Can I...can I bring you home and meet my parents."

"Amanda baby, shouldn't we slow down a little?" I asked.

"No." she answered bluntly.

Later, after school ended I called my parents and said I was going to a friend's house. They told me it was fine, I just had to be home before dinner. Amanda and I were walking to her house clinging to my arm. She took me into a large house, the inside of it seemed normal. No creepy painting or statues of some squid god.

"I want you to meet my parents." Amanda said.

"Can't wait!" I said faking euthanasia.

Amanda lead me into a dark basement. She explained that her parents lived down there. I could hear a wet slurping noise. Amanda turned on a light and in the middle of the room was a sexy, more mature Atlach-Nacha sitting on a massive four legged spider with a mass of tentacles.

"Mom, dad this is Ronald the boy I told you about. He's agreed to be my boyfriend. Ronny, this is my mom and dad." Amanda said.

Her mother sat up and stepped down from the spider. She walked over to me, grabbed me by the chin, and examined my face.

"Ronald, our daughter has told us all about you. I must say she did well to find such a handsome mate." Amanda's mom said.

"Well I'm a charming guy." I said jokingly. The giant spider hissed at me.

"Harold! I must apologize for my husband's behavior. He can be a little grouchy after he gets home from work, but don't worry about him. I'll make sure he's in a better mood." she said walking back to the spider and kissed it's face. Well, at least what I assume is it's face.

"Me and Ronald are going up to my room." Amanda said.

"Very good sweetie, I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes. Ronald are you going to join us?" her mother asked me.

"My parents would be worried if I'm out to long. So probably not." I said.

"A shame, another time perhaps." she said.

Amanda kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her father. Amanda lead back upstairs while her father glared at me.

"What's that really your dad?" I asked once we were out of the basement.

"Yeah, I think he likes you." Amanda said now leading me to her room.

"Yeah, sure. So is he always a spider or something, because your mom mentioned that he works?" I asked.

"No, daddy's only a Nacha when him and mom are having sex or sleeping together. The process is reversible and voluntary." she explained.

"Oh, okay." I said. I was relieved that the spider was optional, although the idea of a giant spider wearing a tie and working in an office kinda funny.

"Can you give me a minute to tidy up," Amanda said. I nodded and she went into her room. I stood outside her room, I could hear some shuffling noise. "Come in."

I entered her room, I was surprised that her room was also normal. Well it was pink and girly, with some stuff animals, but normal. As I looked around I almost forgot Amanda who was laying on her bed naked.

"I'm sorry about what happened at school today. I wanted to have my first time in my bed." she said.

"You know Amanda, we don't need to have sex. We could talk." I said.

"But I want you to shoot another hot load inside me." she said.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda of tired and we just banged at school and I still don't know how I feel about that." I said.

"If you're tired, why don't you lay down? It's nice and soft." she said rubbing a open spot on her bed.

"I suppose I could lay down for a bit." I said and cautiously walked over to her bed.

I laid down and Amanda rested her head on my chest. I tried to make myself as flaccid as humanly possible. But she moved her hand down to my penis. She slowly moved her hand over it and it became hard. I could have pushed her off me and left, but I remembered her dad in the basement. I know the process was reversible but I still didn't like the idea of turning into that thing.

I helped Amanda by taking my pants and underwear off. As I did that Amanda unbuttoned my shirt. I grabbed her waist and kissed down her body. She moaned and squealed in delight. I rolled her on her left side and fondled her small breasts. She moaned more and she had a loolook of pure bliss on her face. I positioned my cock at the entrance to her pussy, but it was so wet and slick it was hard to get it in.

I managed to get it in and Amanda released louder moan. I slowly thrusted inside of her, I wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible. Although I was also starting to ejoy it. I was just having sex with her for my safety, but I was actually liking it. I thrusted faster and faster, I was grunting more and her moans became louder.

"Oh Ronny, you gonna cum? Oh yes, cum inside me! Fill my pussy with your hot seed!" she cried.

I pumped a few more times into her and flooded her womb with my semen. I laid down on my back coming down from my climax. Amanda turned to me and slowly rubbed my chest, you know as creepy as she was Amanda was kinda cute and sweet. Maybe our relationship can be normal.

"I love you Ronny and if anyone tries to take you away from me, I'll kill them." she said sweetly and kissed my cheek. Or maybe not.


	14. Her Machine Heart

**A/N:** **We did folks we made it to the ends of the As. I just want thank you for reading my story and sticking with it. I was hesitant on writing again, because my stories didn't do as well as I thought they would and I ended up not working on them for long periods at a time until I ended up deleting them. However I don't think I'll be deleting this story anytime soon or ever, thanks to everyone who is not only reading this but also following the story and commenting.**

**This chapter was a little tricky to figure out out since the Automaton is a robot and robots don't have emotions. Her dialog was easy though I used Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation as a basis for her dialog. Also fun fact about myself, I have a rational (or irrational depending on how you look at it) fear of robots. As cool as they are, I'm worried that they'll one day they raise up and kill us all. This was probably brought on when first saw The Terminator...and Terminator 2.**

Chapter 14

I'm Chris Watson, I work as an assistant to Professor Maxwell Carver a well respected archeologist and anthropologist. The work I did for Prof. Carver was mostly mundane stuff. Cleaning his home/work area, bringing in his mail or bringing in any artifacts he sends back, and feeding his dog: Cooper. I did all of this while he went off to some dig site or some old ruins.

Now I'm not ungrateful for the job I have, but I would be lying if I didn't say being here was boring as hell. I just wanted to have an exciting life like the professor. Although he insisted that it wasn't nearly as exciting as I think it is.

I was at the professor's home doing the normal routine when there was a knock on the door. I answered it and couple men came in rolling in a large crate.

"Is this 1837 Westbrook?" one of them asked.

"Yes, this is the place." I answered.

"Sigh here." the first man said handing me a clipboard and a pen. He went over and helped the other man unload the crate.

"So, what's in there?" I asked signing the paper.

"Don't know, but it's heavy as hell." the second man said.

I handed the clipboard back and they left. I turned my attention back to the crate. I saw an envelope taped on the crate. I took it off the crate, opened it, and read it.

_Dear Christopher,_

_As__ I'm writing this we have hit unexpected complications at the site extending my stay another three weeks. However I did make a wonderful discovery. If you are reading this, you have no doubt seen the crate. Please take great care when opening it. I also would exercise cation when handing it. Hopefully if things go well I should return in sooner than expected._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Maxwell Carver_

I reread the letter; complications, three weeks, and why should I be careful? What did the professor find this time. I sighed and set down the letter and searched for a crowbar. I pry open the crate, inside was a mass of packing peanuts. I dug inside feeling my way inside and felt something smooth and round.

I felt two rounded objects, both of them were the same shape and roundness. I moved down the object, it felt like it was coated in some type of fabric or maybe rubber. I moved up the object and felt something cold and metallic. Weirder still I could feel a nose, eyes, and lips.

I dug out some of the packing peanuts and saw the face of a woman. It looked really detailed for a statue. I dug her out some more and found she had a full body. She also had movable joints and limbs. This wasn't a statue, it was a robot! Not just any robot but an old Automaton.

I couldn't believe that the professor found one, sure you hear or read about someone finding a Automaton or a group of them in a ruin. But most you see are recently made, but finding one in a ruin was really rare. I examined her trying to figure out how she worked.

There was a gem in the middle of her head. I felt the gem and it felt loose, so I pushed it back into place. Once I pushed the gem in it glowed purple and the Automaton's eye shot open. I stumbled backwards and she arose from the crate. She didn't get out she just scanned the room. Until she noticed me and her left arm transformed into a cannon and she aimed it at me.

"Whoa!" I shouted raising my arms up.

"Identify!" she demanded.

"My name is Chris, I'm an assistant to Prof. Carver." I said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the home of Prof. Carver." I answered.

"You keep mentioning this professor, who is he and why am I here?" she asked.

"Look, I would love to answer your questions. But, I would also love you not pointing a gun at me!" I shouted. She looked at me and raised her arm, but didn't retract her cannon.

"Prof. Carver is an archeologist who found you...in a sense. As for why you're here I think the professor wanted to examine you." I said lowering my arms.

"What is your job here?" she asked.

"Like I said, I'm an assistant. I take care of his home while he's away." I said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's at the site where he found you. Here it's in this note." I said giving her the letter.

She began reading the letter and just then Cooper came bounding in. The Automaton saw him and pointed her cannon at him. I quickly stepped in front of her.

"Whoa. whoa! Calm down!" I shouted.

"Is this creature hostel?" she asked.

"What, no! It's dog! Look put the gun away!" I shouted.

Cooper tilted his head and whined a little. Despite being a big dog, Cooper was a softie and was energetic. However it was going to be hard to explain to the professor why his dog is dead. But luckily the Automaton put her cannon away.

"Target dog has been added to white list." she said.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"All white listed targets are to be considered non-hostel." she explained.

"Am I on the list?" I asked.

"Processing...target Chris has been added to white list." she said.

"Good...good. So, what's your name?" I asked.

"My designation is RO-X10." she said.

"That's a bit of a mouthful how about I call you Roxy." I said.

"Processing...this unit shall be designated as Roxy." she said.

"So Roxy, what were you built for?" I asked.

"I was designed as a anti-Mamono defense system. Are humans still at war with the Mamono?" she asked.

"No, we haven't been at war with them for a long time." I answered.

"Did the human surrendered?" she asked.

"No, we just came to an understanding of sorts." I explained.

"They did...interesting." she said.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I can help you adjust." I said.

I spent a week getting Roxy adjusted. I think Roxy was having a hard time adjusting to modern society, it didn't help she tried to shoot every Mamono in sight. As we were walking she seemed distracted by something. I looked over in the direction she was looking in. There was a couple across the street from us kissing and holding. She touched her lips and was seemingly confused by their actions.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Chris, I do not understand. What are they doing?" Roxy asked pointing to the couple.

"They are showing affection for each other," I said. Roxy was still confused. "Organics show affection as a sign of attraction to each other."

"Do organics do this often?" she asked.

"Sometimes, I think depends on the couple. In fact, we feel an array of emotions." I said.

"Have you done this?" she asked.

"Do what, oh kissing! A few times, why?" I asked.

"I wish to understand this affection you speak of." she said.

"Well, first we call it love and secondly, I'd be happy to show you." I said.

I cupped her face and she wasn't fazed by me touching her. I kissed her deeply and passionately. I parted our lips and she still looked unfazed; she wasn't happy, or mad, or even embarrassed.

"H-how did it feel?" I asked nervously.

"That was most satisfactory." she said in a monotone.

"You didn't feel anything?" I asked.

"I am sorry, I can not feel emotions the way you do. But it was a great learning experience." she said.

"No, it's fine I didn't think it would work. After all you can't program..." I said, but then I remember something.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"Who is this Edward?" Roxy asked me.

"My cousin, he's in college studying to be an engineer. He could help us, only I'm not sure how to find. He's been busy with a project." I said.

"Do you have an idea on how to contact him?" she asked.

"Yeah I know someone who can help." I said.

We made our way to the campus of my cousin's college. Was sure where he'd be at, but I knew someone who did. I knocked on the of a building and a Gremlin answered.

"Yeah, can I help you?" she asked in a annoyed tone.

"Tessa? You probably don't remember me, but I'm Chris Watson, Ed's cousin." I said.

"Oh, that dildo sent you to spy me?" she asked.

"No, I was wondering if you knew where he was I'd like his help." I said.

"Help with what if you don't mind me asking." she said.

"It's my friend here, I was hoping there was a way to help her." I said showing her Roxy.

"Pfft, you don't need that idiot. I can help you." Tessa said.

"Really, okay...wait, you aren't going to do anything weird to her right?" I asked.

"Heavens no. I just want to flaunt my technological superiority to Ed." she said leading us in.

I walked inside with Roxy following after. The lab Tessa was working in was a bit in shambles. She had tools, circuitry, and scrap metal. In the middle of the room was a large object with a sheet over it.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the object.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. It's just something to show that dumbass cousin of yours who's the smartest engineer around here." she said.

"I hate to pry, but are you two fighting?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"It just seems like you have contempt for him. I thought you two were dating." I said.

"Look, my time is valuable and I'd like to finish my project so I can rub it in Ed's stupid face." she said.

"Okay fine, no need so defensive." I said.

"What do we have here? A RO series only one once in a museum. So what's your problem?" Tessa asked Roxy.

"Chris has been helping integrate with society. He also wanted to show me this thing you have called emotions." Roxy explained.

"Emotions, eh? That should be easy, just need to install an emotion chip into you and you're all set." Tessa said.

"You can program emotions into Roxy?" I asked.

"Technically, I won't be programming her with emotions I'm programming a chip with emotions that will be inside her." Tessa explained.

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"Honey, I could disassemble and reassemble a toaster blindfolded." she boasted.

"Okay I trust you." I said.

"Great, now I'm going to need you to be inactive for a while. To avoid any problems that may occur." Tessa said to Roxy.

"Very well engaging sleep mode." Roxy said and turned herself off.

"So, how does this work?" I asked.

"Well, most modern Automaton that get built usually are built with an emotion chip into them. However since we're dealing with an older model, I'm going have to solder it into her central prosser." Tessa explained.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"In less capable hands they could damage the central prosser. Luckily for you I am more than capable." she said.

It took roughly fifteen minutes to insert the chip into Roxy. Most of the time was spent making the chip. Once Tessa solder the chip into Roxy I was feeling nervous.

"Okay, turn her on," Tessa said. I pressed the gem on her forehead and she turned back on. "So, how do ya feel?"

"I am, unsure..." Roxy said examining herself.

"Are you sure the chip is working?" I asked Tessa.

"It should, maybe give it some time." Tessa suggested.

I took Roxy back to the professor's home. When we got there she seemed distance. Almost like her mind was somewhere else. Cooper came to greet us as we entered. As soon as Roxy saw him something changed inside her. Her eyes lit up and she picked up Cooper and cuddled him.

"Goodness what a lovable creature these dogs are." Roxy said kissing and petting Cooper.

"Roxy, I think that chip is working!" I exclaimed.

"I...I think you are right." she said smiling.

"What are you feeling right now." I asked.

"I am feeling...joy." she said setting Cooper down.

"It works, hot damn it works!" I shouted and hugged her.

Roxy hugged me back and I kissed her. She was surprised at first but kissed me back. It was such a warm, comforting kiss full of passion and love. I placed a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss.

"Chris, I think I now understand what love is." she said as we parted lips.

"I'm glad Roxy." I said.

"Chris, what do organics do when they love each other more than they do?" she asked.

"Well, how about I show you." I said.

I led to the guest bedroom I used and laid her down on the bed. I started undressing, Roxy watched and she seemed excited. Once I was undressed I climbed on top of her and kissed her. I could feel her hands moving around my body. I caressed her breasts and she released a stiff moan.

"For an emotion I did not realize that there would be so much touching." Roxy said.

"Well it's not just touching." I said.

My erection was probing the entrance to her vagina. I had to wonder why would someone build a robot that was anatomically correct. Then again I guess It doesn't matter. I entered her and her moans became louder. I started with slow thrusts, her insides felt good almost like they molding to my member.

Roxy flipped over, now on top of me riding faster and harder. I grabbed her hips and she bent forward and kissed me. I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm and I was unsure what would happen. Would she get pregnant if I came inside her, could she get pregnant? I didn't argue with myself since I unleashed my semen inside of her.

"Did you find that satisfactory?" Roxy asked me.

"Yeah, that was more than satisfactory." I said.

"I am glad, you have been most kind to me." she said.

"I was a little worried I could've gotten you pregnant." I said and she frowned.

"It is a shame I can not get pregnant. I would have liked to have children with you." she said somber.

I was also a little disheartened by this. I don't know why I wanted a family with Roxy but I knew I wanted one with her. The next day I went back to Tessa, she helped me before so maybe she could help again. I knocked on the door to her lad. Tessa opened the door and I was shocked to find her in a wheelchair.

"Oh my god! Tessa, are you alright!?" I exclaimed.

"Oh this, don't worry about it. I can still walk, just not for awhile." she said.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"It's...complicated. So why are you here?" she asked.

"I was wondering, could you make me a child?" I asked.

"Whoa, awfully forward of you huh?" she questioned with a cheeky grin.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I want you to my a child for me and Roxy." I said.

"Is that all. I could probably make you one. But I can't do at the moment, I have a another project I'm working on." she said.

"In your condition?" I questioned.

"Well...Ed is helping me with it." she said.

"That's great, I'm glad that whatever has been going on between you two has been resolved." I said.

"Yeah, you could say that," she said. "Just give me a few days to finish up my thing and I could work on your thing."

"Thanks Tessa, I can't thank you enough." I said.

I rushed back to the professor's house. Just as I got there, I saw Prof. Carver getting out of a taxi.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Christopher, I apologize for not calling. But luckily the difficulty at the ruin was cleared up a lot sooner than I thought," he explained. "Anyway, I'm assuming the crate arrived."

"Yeah, opened it and everything." I said.

"Good, you didn't active it did you?" he questioned.

Before I could answer Roxy opened the door.

"Chris you are back...who is this?" Roxy asked.

"Professor I can explain." I quickly said.

"No need, scientific curiosity gets the better of us," Prof. Carver said. "Now, I assume you're the Automaton from the ruins?"

"Yes sir, I am RO-X10. But Chris refers to me as Roxy. I hope you are not displeased with his actions." she said.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't more than a little disappointed, but I should have expressed that more in the note." he said.

"Chris has been most kind in helping me. He has been helpful in other ways." she said.

"Christopher, what is she talking about?" the professor asked.

"Well professor I sorta had an emotion chip installed in her." I said.

"He wished to teach me about what you call emotion. I even have come to love him. If only I could bare his children." she said.

"I was going to talk to you about that. I asked Tessa and she agreed to help us make a child." I said and I hugged her.

"You...you did? We are?" she asked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I make a important scientific discovery and my assistant wants a family with her. This isn't exactly how I thought this would turn out." Prof. Carver said.


	15. Cry of the Banshee

**A/N:** **Banshees such sadness, yet such beauty. I find it odd that in MGE they're servants of Hel, who is a Norse goddess. Where as Banshees come from Irish folklore. It does seem like a weird choice, than again I don't know any Irish death gods. In fact, I'm very unfamiliar with Irish folklore I had to double check if the myth of the Banshee was from it.**

**So, because of both mine and the Banshee's Irish heritage I wanted to give her a traditional Irish name. I went back and forth between Betha and Bronagh. Betha I thought would've been funny seeing how it means life, not haha funny but more ironic funny. But I chose Bronagh said as brone-ah, since that one means sadness or sorrow which fits the Banshee to a tee.**

Chapter 15

My name is Collin Singer, a few years ago I had lost my parents in a car accident. I was emotional destroyed by their passing, but who wouldn't? I often visited their grave a couple times a month. I'd tell them how I was doing and to not worry about me. I'd also make sure their grave was taken care of.

It was winter now, snow had started and I was paying mom and dad my usual visit. While I coped with them being gone, it didn't make me feel less alone. I didn't have any siblings and I didn't want to bother my living relatives with my problems. I wondered what would've happened if they were still alive.

As I left I noticed a woman; she pale, dress in all black, and she was openly weeping in front of a grave. I hadn't been here long, but I didn't notice her when I came in. I slowly approached her, from what little I could her of her she was quite beautiful. Her cries were haunting, yet strangely beautiful to my ears.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" I asked, although it was fairly obvious that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry, was I disturbing you?" she asked.

"No, I was just leaving and I couldn't help but notice you were upset." I said giving her my handkerchief.

"Thank you, I come every so often. I feel great sadness for those her. I wish to ease their sorrows, but all I can do is weep for them." she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm sure they're a little happier knowing you're here to keep them company. I can't imagine what it's like to buried six feet under in a small wooden box." I said.

"Yes, such a feeling of loneliness makes me feel as lonely." she said.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Collin." I said.

"I'm Bronagh." she said giving my handkerchief back.

"I hate to pry Bronagh, but aren't you cold?" I asked noticing her clothing wasn't particular for winter, hell I was cold and I was wearing the heaviest coat I owned.

"It's fine, I'm used to the cold." she said.

"Well, I don't want you to get sick. Would you like to come over to my place to keep warm?" I asked.

"That's most kind of you. I think I would like to go with you." she said.

I drove Bronagh to my home. It was small, but humble. We both sat on the couch in front of a crackling fire. I looked at Bronagh, my heart ached seeing her sad. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to care for her. Maybe it was because she reminded me of myself, the pain I felt after losing my parents.

"Collin, I want to thank you for bringing me here. You have such a lovely home." Bronagh said.

"You're welcome, it's strange I just met and I brought to my house. I don't normally do something like this." I said.

"It must be nice to have a home to go to." she said somberly.

"You don't have a home?" I asked.

"No, I have no home or anyone who cares about me. I feel alone in this world." she said tears beginning to stream down her face.

"If you don't mind, you can stay here with me. I don't have much, but I wouldn't mind having some company." I said.

"You've been most kind to me. I know it must be difficult to invite a stranger into your home." she said.

"Yeah, but I feel I could trust you." I said.

I wiped the tears from her face. Her skin was cold, yet it didn't bother me. It was a nice comforting cold not a harsh bitter cold. I kept touching her face, which I realized was rude but Bronagh didn't stop me. Her hand touched mine and she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm sorry Bronagh. I don't know what came over me." I said.

"It's fine Collin, I don't mind you touching me. Your hand is warm, I want you to touch me." she said.

She placed her other hand to my face. It was as cold as the rest of her, but again I didn't mind it. I felt more at ease than I ever had. Bronagh made happy, and I in turn wanted to make her happy.

"Bronagh, would you like to stay tonight?" I asked.

"I would be happy too." she said.

We moved to the bed, we laid together holding each other. I caressed her face and she rubbing my chest. I looked at her lips, I wonder how soft they were. Bronagh noticed and kissed me, I kissed her back. I didn't want this to end, having Bronagh in my arms felt right.

"Bronagh, I could you stay here with me?" I asked after parting lips.

"Like, forever?" she asked.

"I don't know about that. But I would like you to stay as long as possible." I said.

"Yes Collin. I'd be happy too." she said.

We fell asleep together holding each other. I experienced the first real good night rest in a while. The next day I was in town to do some shopping. I was about to return home when I was approached by Sheriff Able. I didn't know Sheriff Able that well, sure I saw him around town but we didn't talk much. The only time we spoke was when he called me about my parents' death.

"Good day Sheriff, what do you need?" I asked.

"Collin, you were at the graveyard yesterday? Visiting your folks? Did you happen to see anything?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well...I got reports of a Banshee in the area. Rumor has it they're responsible for tragedies and death. Normally I wouldn't bother with this type of thing, but people are spooked about the whole thing." he explained showing me a blurry photo.

There wasn't much in the photo but a blurry image of a woman who was pale and dressed in black. Even though I couldn't see much, it was clearly Bronagh.

"Sorry Sheriff, but I didn't see anything." I lied.

"Well, thanks for cooperation." he said putting the photo away.

"Just out of curiosity Sheriff, what are you going to do if you find this Banshee?" I asked.

"Don't know, probably run it out of town." he said.

"What if she isn't as bad as you think?" I asked.

"How do know it's a she?" he asked suspiciously.

"Banshees are Mamono aren't they? I just figured they'd be female." I said.

"Huh...I suppose you're right," he mumbled. "If you see her, it, whatever. You let me know." he said.

"Will do Sheriff." I said and I went home.

As I drove home I thought about my encounter with the Sheriff. On the one hand lying to him didn't feel right, but on the other I didn't want him or anyone for that matter to drive Bronagh out of town. But then again, her being a Banshee made some sense.

I entered my house and Bronagh was waiting for me.

"Collin your back. I was starting to worry about you." she said.

"Bronagh, I have a question for you." I said.

"Of course, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Are you a Banshee?" I asked, her face sank.

"How...how did you know?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Sheriff came up to me in town. He showed me a picture, while it wasn't clear I could tell it was you." I said.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"About me? I know the things they say about my kind. But it's not true I would never hurt anyone I...I..." she said and began wiping. I rushed over and held her.

"Bronagh, don't cry. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone." I said.

"How? How do know?" she asked in between sobs.

"Because...because I love you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I also know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I said.

"You...love me?" she asked tears still filling her eyes.

"Yes, you are so beautiful and I never felt more at ease until I met you." I said.

"Oh Collin..." she said and rested her head against my chest.

She kept crying, but it didn't seem like tears of sorrow, they were more tears of joy. She looked up at me and kissed me, I kissed her back. Her hands moved from my chest to my back. I moved us over to the bed, we kept kissing and a noticeable bulge formed in my pants.

"You must be in so much pain. Let me help you." Bronagh said unbuckling my belt.

She pulled my pants down and was face to face with my erection. She caressed it through the fabric of my underwear. I moaned softly as she rubbed, she pulled the waistband of my underwear down and stroked my member. Despite her icy touch it felt soothing against my throbbing cock.

I watched as she stroked up and down, then she took my penis in her mouth. Her mouth was surprisingly warm, she looked even more alluring as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Bronagh that feels so good." I moaned.

She moved her tongue around my penis and I was reaching my climax.

"Bronagh, I'm cumming!" I announced and flooded her mouth with semen.

Bronagh drank every drop of my seed. She removed her dress, veil, and leg covers. I was enraptured by her appearance; her large breasts, wide hips, and pale skin that glowed in the light of the fireplace.

"You're so beautiful." I said.

Bronagh smiled at me and climbed on top of me. We kissed, I felt the cool feeling of her skin against mine. I moved a hand to right breast and she let moan which sounded more like a wail. She rubbed her womanhood against me, I felt a warm liquid on my penis causing it to become erect again.

"Bronagh, can I put it in?" I asked.

"Please, I can't take it anymore!" she begged.

I inserted my penis into her vagina and slowly moved my hips. She continued to wailing, yet I didn't sound sad it sounded pleasing to my ears. I wanted to keep hearing her wail, I started thrusting faster and faster causing her to wail louder and louder.

"Bronagh, your voice is beautiful. I want to hear more of it." I said.

"Oh Collin, I want you to hear my voice as much as you want!" she cried.

She moved her head right to my ear. Her haunting wail filled my head and I came inside her. She quivered from the feeling of my orgasm being released inside her. She removed herself from my manhood and laid next to me.

"I love you Collin." Bronagh said softly.

"I love you too." I said and kissed her.

Before we could enjoy the after glow of our love making there was a knock on the door. I looked outside and saw Deputy Annabelle Fisher. Deputy Fisher was also someone I had little interaction with. Although, she was the one who found my parents.

"Shit, it's Deputy Fisher!" I shouted getting my pants back.

"What should I do?" Bronagh asked.

"Quick hide in the closet! Don't come out until I say it's okay." I said.

Bronagh rushed to the closet not even bothering to get dressed. Once she was inside the closet opened the front door.

"Geez, what took you so long? It's colder than an Ice Queen's tits!" Fisher said getting inside.

"Sorry about that Deputy. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Sheriff Able asked us to do investigation into the Banshee." she said going to the fireplace.

"Yeah the Sheriff mentioned something about that, but I didn't see anything." I lied.

"I know, but it's routine procedure. He feels extra concerned since your parents accident." she said.

"Yeah...I'm sure he does." I said.

"Hey I didn't mean to bring up...uh Collin? Do you have company over?" she asked noticing Bronagh's discarded clothes.

"Oh that? That's nothing." I lied.

"Collin, this is a woman's dress. If have a lady friend over then you just say so." she said.

"There's no one here, honest." I lied sweating profusely.

There was a noise inside the closet. Deputy Fisher drew her gun and proceeded to the door.

"Ann, you probably have other things to do then investigating a closet. Besides it was probably a broom that fell over." I said.

"Even still, you have women's clothing in your house. And I highly doubt you're the type of guy who's into cross dressing." she said opening the closet.

Bronagh was huddled in a corner of the closet, Fisher had her gun trained on her.

"So, no woman here? Alright ma'am out of the closet." Fisher instructed.

"N-no, I'm not coming out! Collin help me!" Bronagh pleaded.

"Ann, put the gun down!" I shouted.

"Collin do you know what this is? It's a Banshee, they cause nothing but misery! They're a bad oman!" Fisher shouted.

"That's not true! She's just frightened and lonely, she wouldn't hurt anyone!" I protested.

"Yeah well, tell that to your parents." Fisher said.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"When found your parents' accident, I noticed there were tire marks that swerved towards the cliff. They drove off to avoid hitting something." Fisher said.

"Even if that's true, we don't know that Bronagh or any Banshee caused it." I said.

"Collin, please don't let her hurt me!" Bronagh pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Deputy Fisher...Ann, put your gun away. She's done nothing wrong." I said.

Ann didn't say anything; she looked at Bronagh, then back to me and holstered her pistol.

"Alright Collin, I won't do anything to this...thing. I also won't tell Sheriff Able about this. But if he finds out about this it's on you." Ann said and left.

Bronagh rushed out of the closet and clinged to me. She was shaking and crying heavily. I held her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Collin..." she sobbed.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I said.

"No, it's what she said. I...I killed your parents." she said.

I was taken aback by what she had said. Did she really kill my parents? No, that can't be true.

"Bronagh what are you saying? My parents died in a car accident." I said.

"An accident that I caused! But I didn't mean too, you have to believe me! I would never hurt you!" she cried.

My head was spinning I didn't know what to think. This must have been some sick joke. But the look in her eyes told me she was being honest with me.

"You killed my parents?" I asked.

"I didn't mean too, they were driving down the road and veered off the road! Please you have to believe me!" she cried.

"You killed my parents! How am I supposed to feel about that!? I forgive you and that's the end of that! You took them from me!" I shouted.

"Collin...don't say that! I...I love you!" she sobbed.

"I don't want to hear it! You just...get the fuck out of my house!" I shouted.

Bronagh was still crying her eyes out, but I wasn't yielding to her pleads to stay. She got dressed and went outside. I watched her move to the front of the lawn and looked back. But she turned back forward and walked off into the snowy landscape. Her all black figure becoming increasingly more faded it got.

I sat down on my couch, placed my head in my hands and cried. I couldn't believe what just happened. While I was angry with Bronagh, I was mostly angry with myself. I drove her out of my home after I promised she could stay with me. I wasn't going to let my blind rage turn me against a innocent woman.

I went out and drove to the one place I knew she was, the cemetery. I got there and the snowfall cleared up leaving only a dead bitter cold. I looked around and saw Bronagh right by my parents' graves.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Singer, I'm sorry you can't be here with your son." she cried.

"Bronagh!" I called to her.

She turned to me and coward back against a headstone. There was a mixture of sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Collin, don't hurt me! I wasn't doing anything I swear!" she cried.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I came to apologize for yelling at you. I should've believed you when you said it was an accident. I was angry with you and I shouldn't have been." I said.

"You're not angry with me?" she asked timidly.

"No, I'm not. I know it must have been hard having all that pain and guilt inside you. I guess that explains why we met here, you were trying to ask for forgiveness," I said picking her up. "I don't know if I'll forget what you did, but I can try to forgive you."

"Collin..." she said softly and hugged me.

"Well, ain't that sweet." a new voice said.

I turned to the person and it was Sheriff Able holding a shotgun.

"Sheriff, what are you doing here?" I asked keeping Bronagh behind me.

"I came here to see if the Banshee would show up. Looks like I was right." he said.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." I said.

"Son, I don't give a damn what you want. She's a danger, not just to the town but everyone in it, just look at what happened to your parents." he said.

"Whither she killed my parents or not irrelevant. She didn't mean for them to die." I said.

"Sheriff, I'm really sorry for killing Collin's parents. I know I don't deserve to be treated fairly, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Bronagh said.

"Please Sheriff, nobody needs to know she even exists! She can stay with me, out of sight and out of mind." I said.

"Collin, I can't do that we have rules. I can't allow her to stay here," he said, my heart sank. "All residents humans or Mamonos have to be registered."

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Son, I may be a hardass at times. But I'm not unreasonable. If you feel she innocent in your parents' deaths, then she can stay. However I can't have an undocumented citizen living here." he explained.

"Sheriff I...thank you I don't know how to repay you." I said.

"Just get her registered." he said walking out of the cemetery.

I was smiling from ear to ear, I turned to Bronagh who was in tears of joy. I made sure that she was registered to live with me, people were unnerved by Bronagh's presence. But I told her not to worry about it, whatever happens from now on I promised I would never leave her.


	16. College Party

**A/N:** **For this chapter I used a plot I had in place for the Basilisk, but Legendary-Titan gave me a better idea for that one, so I opted to use it for the Baphomet. Which happened to be an unrealistic college orgy. I mean I assume they're not real since I never went to college. Hell of a incentive to go though.**

**Because of this, this'll probably be a much more raunchier chapter, I mean more so than they have been. Also to Sandshrew master 317, you stated that you had a few ideas for some of entries in C. I don't want to rush you, I just want them sooner rather than later, but again no rush.**

Chapter 16

I'm Stuart Ramer, I'm currently in college. When I entered college I thought it'd be a nice place to further my education. Yet here I am in the middle of a massive orgy on campus. So know you're probably wondering how did I end up here? Well my roommate Roy, who was one of the few friends I have invited me.

He said we were going to a party, but he left out the part that it was being held at Mamono sorority house. Let me tell you a Mamono sorority doesn't care who you are, frat or not if you had a dick you were more than welcomed.

I hesitate to describe what we saw upon entering. First upon entering my nose was hit by the thick scent of sweat, various forms of sex fluids, and several different scented candles. My ears were met with a mix of moaning and wet slapping or slurping noises. As for the occupants, I don't think I saw anyone wearing a single piece of clothing. It was an array of people in various positions; some were laying down, others were on their knees or standing. A nude Dark Mage greeted us.

"Hello gentleman, I'm Morgana. I want to personally welcome you to Delta Mu Epsilon. I guessing you're here to party? Just find yourself a girl and have a good time. Although finding an available one might be difficult. Unless you think you can handle me." she said.

"Oh I can handle you, I can handle anyway you want." Roy said excitedly.

"Roy I'm not a prude or anything, but do we really have to be here?" I asked.

"Stu, you're killing my boner here. I brought you so you can have fun, not stay in and study." he said.

"We're in college Roy, we can't be going to crazy orgies every week." I said.

"Look Captain Killjoy, you can stay or leave. Me however, I'm going with this fine piece of ass and relieve myself of my blue balls." he said.

"You poor thing, why don't you come with and I'll help you with that." the Dark Mage said and lead Roy into the living room.

Maybe Roy was right maybe I needed to relax. I'll stay for a little while and try to have fun, but I'm not having sex. I would however be drinking, I might obstinate from sex but I'll at least get drunk.

Getting to the kitchen was difficult, it felt like I couldn't take a single step without almost stepping on or tripping over a naked couple. As I entered the kitchen I thought I'd be done with the hard part. However, I didn't anticipate there being a threesome going on between two men and a Centaur. I felt a little uncomfortable asked them to cease their activities so I could get a beer. It was made even more uncomfortable by the fact the closest one to the fridge was inside the Centaur's horse vagina.

Luckily they moved just enough to grab whatever was in the fridge and I moved as quickly as possible out of the kitchen. I stood off to the side drinking my beer, although the beer wasn't that great either. I watched the endless sea of naked flesh seeing all manner of Mamonos. Their were your standard: Succubi, Harpies, Elves and Dwarves. But I did see some abnormal ones: a Orge, a Red Slime, the previously mentioned Centaur, and there was even some talk of a gangbang going on in the basement with a Charybdis.

"Hey there stud, you enjoying your self?" someone asked.

I turned to my right and saw a nude Baphomet standing next to me.

"I was...though I would call this my cup of fun." I said.

"Yeah, you're so ridged back here I thought you were some kind of statue." she commented.

"Maybe I just wanted to stand in a corner, drink mediocre beer, and watch people fuck?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I told Bianca we needed better beer. Cheryl didn't give you a hard time getting it did she?" she asked.

"Who, the Centaur? Oh no, but I do have to wonder what guy wants to have sex with animal genitalia?" I asked.

"Some guys are into it, besides we're all animals if you really think about it," she said. "Oh, I'm Samara."

"Stuart." I said.

"So Stu, if you aren't here to fuck why are you here?" she asked.

"My friend, he thought it would be better than sitting around and studying." I answered.

"And where's your friend now?" she asked and I pointed to Roy who was balls deep into the Dark Mage we met earlier.

"I'm not angry with him. I would just rather not be here." I said.

"What you celibate or something?" she asked.

"What, no! I don't mind sex, I just think we shouldn't have it so casually." I said.

"Ow, a hopeless romantic. Well would you like to come up to my room and talk?" she asked.

"Talk or 'talk'?" I asked.

"Just talk, but the offer to fuck my brains out is still on the table." she said.

Samara lead me upstairs where there was a significantly less people who were banging. She opened up a door to a bedroom, it was of modest size with two beds in it.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

"Mostly, I have to share it though." she answered flopping down on her bed.

"So where is she?" I asked.

"Heard she was in the basement getting fucked by like eight dudes." she said.

I sat down on her bed and she moved towards to me and rested her head in my lap.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess I want to know about you." I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Why do you have sex with people?" I asked.

"It just feels good." she answered plainly.

"Surely that can't be the only reason?" I asked.

"Does there need to be? You saw all those guys down there, no one was forcing them to stay. Sometimes you just enjoy a having yyour dick inside a pussy, or a mouth, or even an asshole." she said.

"You seem so sure." I commented.

"I am sure. You know us Baphomets have the best pussies out of Mamonos." she said.

"Sounds like bragging." I said.

"It's not, do you wanna try it?" she asked spreading her vaginal lips apart.

I sallowed hard; I did say I wasn't having sex earlier, but I was curious if she was telling the truth. Than again, this could also have been entrapment. I felt unsure about the whole thing, but I guess it couldn't hurt to try it.

"Okay, I suppose a little bit wouldn't hurt." I said.

"You say that now but wait until you have your dick inside me, you'll enjoy it so much you won't want to take it out." she said with a sly grin.

She lift her head off my lap and I got up and took off my clothes. I occasionally glanced at Samara who was rubbing her clit while I undressed. I turned to her showing my semi erect penis.

"Oh, poor guy's shy. Let me help him out." Samara said.

She hopped off her bed and began to kiss and lick the tip. Once becoming fully erect she took my penis deep in her mouth until she reached the base. She bobbed her head back and forth, I tilted my head upwards and released a soft moan. Samara placed her paws on my buttock as she continued to deep throat my cock.

Looked down at Samara and she looked up at me and winked at me. She released her hold on my cock and patted the bed. I laid down on the bed, Samara climbed up on the bed and lowered herself onto my dick.

Even before she fully enveloped my cock I felt the greatest mix of softness and tightness I every felt. Her insides were practically contouring to my member like fleshy memory foam.

"Oh god!" I moaned.

"Told you, best pussy ever." she said.

She swerved her hips around and I felt waves of pleasure roll throughout my body. She moved faster and began to rub her clit again. She was panting and moaning which only caused me to reach my climax faster.

"Yeah, you gonna cum!? Cum inside my pussy, shoot a hot load inside me! Come on baby, cum in my pussy!" she shouted using a free paw to play with one of her nipples.

I couldn't hold back and I flooded her womb with my seed. Samara released long heavy moans as she felt my cum inside her. She was still rubbing her clit until a warm liquid squirted out of her and onto my crotch. She got off of me and laid next to me rubbing my chest.

"Wow!" I said, I honestly couldn't find any words.

"See? Felt good didn't it?" she asked.

"Baphomets don't have the best anus out of all Mamonos?" I asked jokingly.

"Is this your indirect way to ask if you want to fuck my asshole?" she asked.

"Well...at first no, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted me too." I said.

"God, I haven't had anal in forever. But I'm not up for that just yet." she said.

"Whatever happened to sex 'feeling good'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Listen smart-ass, I will gladly let you fuck me until the end of time. But if you think I'm going to let you go raw dog on my asshole then you got another thing coming." she explained.

"Well you seduced me, I think it's only far." I said.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" she asked defensively.

"No, I didn't mean it..." I stammered.

"I'm just fucking with ya. Tell you what, I'll go out tomorrow and get some more lube. You swing by when you can and I'll be ready for you." she said.

"Great! I mean...that's good." I said getting out of her bed and got dressed.

The next day I made a brisk pace to the sorority house just dark and knocked on the door. The Ogre I saw at the party last night answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a gruff almost irritated voice.

"I'm uh...I'm here to see Samara." I said nervously.

"Owww, is it a new play thing for us?" a Red Slime asked popping up from behind the Ogre.

"Sorry Red, this guy's here for Sammy." the Ogre replied.

"Damn it, she probably suckered him in with that 'best pussy' bullshit." the Slime said.

"Yo Sammy! You got a visitor, with a dick!" the Ogre shouted up the stairs. Not entirely sure if bringing up my penis was necessary.

"Stu! I didn't think you'd show up." Samara said rushing out of her room.

"You said come by tomorrow when I could." I said.

"You have fun you two, but get it down I have a term paper I have to finish." the Ogre said heading to her room.

I went upstairs and followed Samara to her room. We entered and immediately started stripping. I looked over at lump in the other bed.

"Is your roommate going to be okay with us having sex so close to her?" I asked.

"Who Lisa? She's fine, sleeps like a rock." Samara said.

Once we were fully nude, Samara jump up onto me and started kissing me. I stumbled a bit, but I quickly regained my balance and started kissing her back. She wrapped her hooved legs around me and moaned as we kissed.

"Excited aren't we?" I said jokingly as we parted lips.

"I was thinking about you all day. Which is weird since I never thought about a guy before." she said.

She dropped down from me and opened up a drew pulling out a bottle. She laid facedown on the bed and spread her ass cheeks.

"You want to do the honors?" she asked holding the bottle out to me.

I grabbed it and applied a healthy amount on both my penis and her anus. She shuddered as the cool gel touched her. I rubbed the tip of my penis at the entrance of her anus. Once I was satisfied with how lubed up and shoved my cock inside her anus.

"Ohhh fuck!" she cried.

I slowly pumped in and out of her. The room filled with the sounds of the slimy wet noises and our collective moans. I was little concerned about her roommate and looked over at. Her roommate a Charybdis was watching us fondling a breast in one hand and masturbating with the other.

"Don't mind me." she said softly.

"Um, Samara I think your roommate is awake." I said.

"What? Oh, damn it Lisa! I told you if you're going to masturbate be quiet!" Samara shouted.

"I'm sorry Sammy!" Lisa said and hid under her covers.

"Ugh, the nerve of her." Samara said.

I got an idea, I lifted Samara up bending her legs up to her head and turned us towards Lisa.

"What are you doing!?" Samara shouted.

"Hey Lisa," I said and she peeked out from her blankets. "Come over her."

Lisa crawled out of her and sat right in front of us. She leaned forward breathing heavily against our respective genitals. Samara was a little upset at me, but she was practical gushing. Lisa continued to masturbate and started sucking on Samara's clit. Samara released a moan, and the sight of Samara receive oral from another woman and me being deep in her ass was bringing me closer to my climax.

I came inside Samara's ass causing her to cum on Lisa's face and Lisa came on the floor.

"That was great." Lisa said wiping Samara's fluids off her face.

"It only seemed fair after disturbing you." I said.

"Stuart only did this to be nice! Don't expect a second time!" Samara said.

"Sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to upset you." Lisa said climbing back into her bed.

"And you! You are lucky I like you or I'd kick you out!" Samara said to me pulling my dick out of her ass.

"Wait, you like me?" I asked.

"Uh, no. Shut up!" Samara shouted, her face turning red.

"She does, I couldn't stop talking about you. And last night, she was masturbating and I heard her call out your name." Lisa said.

"Shut up Lisa! I did not!" Samara shouted covering her face.

"Samara...I like you too." I said uncovering her face and kissing her.


	17. Winter's Night

**A/N:** **Okay so this is a weird one, it's a plant monster that's part Weresheep and part jello. So I wasn't sure what to do with this one. But since she's much more gentler than the other plant based Mamono I guess it wouldn't be too difficult to figure something out. See, since I threw this story in the romance genre I tried making them romantic, I'm just not down with rape. Which makes writing the Roper and Parasite Slime tricky.**

**I mean if the rape is used for story purposes then I understand that, but as an element of a romance it just doesn't sit well with me. I mean I've seen movies, TV shows, and stories have rape as a sub-plot and it's either thrown in to add drama or serves no purpose what so ever! Example; I once watched a good bulk of The Sopranos and I can't remember which season it was, but there was an episode where Tony's therapist was raped or at very least sexual assaulted in a parking complex.**

**I don't know if they ever resolved that sub-plot or not I only got up to the first episode or two into the last season, but you get my point. If you're going to have rape in your story then it should serve a purpose. I'm sorry I went off on a tirade, but I wanted to get that off my chest.**

Chapter 17

I'm Sam, I live in a small town outside of forest. When I was a kid I went exploring the forest and I got lost. I was frightened and crying heavily, fearing I'd die in there. Until I met her.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" someone asked me.

It was a girl around my age, although she wasn't human. She looked like a cross between a Alraune and a Weresheep, and she was standing inside a giant fruit that looked like it was made of gelatin. I had been wondering around and crying so much I didn't even notice her.

"I-I'm Sam, I g-got lost in the woods and now I-I'm scared." I said sobbing.

"I'm April, you don't have to be scared. I'll help you." she said cheerily. True to her word, April lead me out of the forest.

"Thank you, April. I don't know what would happen if I didn't get out." I said.

"You're welcome, although I don't know why you'd leave. This place is great!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know if I could live in a forest." I said.

"Oh well, I mind if you leaving. Although, I'd wish you'd stay. I get lonely out here." she said frowning.

"I could bring you home, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind having you stay with us." I said.

"Really? It'd be nice to have a nice home to live in." she said. I rushed home and ran into the kitchen.

"Whoa, where's the fire sport?" my dad asked.

"Mom, dad! Can I have someone live with us?" I asked.

"Sweetie, what do you mean you want someone to live with us?" my mom asked.

"I was out in the woods, but I met a girl and she helped me get home," I explained. "Can she stay with us please?"

"Ha, you hear that Mary our son found himself a little girlfriend." dad said to mom.

"Sam honey, we can't have a girl live with us. What if she has parents?" mom asked me.

"I think she lives in the forest." I said.

"Wait, she lives in the forest by herself? George, if she's out there by herself we should do something, we can't leave her alone out there." she said to dad.

"Alright son, where is she?" dad asked getting up from the kitchen table.

I lead them to the forest. April was waiting at the edge of the forest for me. As soon as she saw us she waved. I waved back and suddenly my mom grabbed me.

"George? Is that a Weresheep? Oh god is she after our son?" mom asked dad.

"No, it's a Barometz. I've never seen one before." he said.

"What if she tries to hurt Sam?" mom asked.

"Mommy, April wouldn't hurt me." I said.

"Sweetie, April is a monster she most certainly will." mom said.

"Now hold on Mary. If she wanted to hurt him she would've kept him in the forest. Stay here, I'll go over and talk to her." dad said and walked over to April.

At the time I didn't understand why my parents were concerned about April. My began talking to April and it seemed to be going well. After a few minutes dad returned to us.

"What happened, is everything alright?" mom asked.

"I had a talk with her, and she's such a sweet girl and she did help our son." dad said.

"George, are you insane!? She's a monster!" mom exclaimed.

"Mary, we should be more tolerant of others. April may not be human, but she has feelings like you or I." dad said.

"I...you're right. I just afraid of what could happen to Sam." mom said. Dad kneeled down in front of me.

"Son, if your friend wants to live with us she has to follow the rules. If she does anything you don't like you need to tell us, understand?" he said.

"Yes dad." I said.

After that April was moved to our house. April's plant body was dug up and moved to the backyard. April however wanted to stay inside with the rest of us. However we only had the two bedrooms and not enough space to make a new bedroom. So against their better judgment April stayed in my room.

The first night April and I were tucked in by mom.

"Good night you two, and April I'm sorry for being suspicious of you." she said.

"That's okay Mrs. Jansen." April said.

"Alright, now no staying up late. That means both of you." mom said and off the lights. After mom left April turned to me.

"It's strange here." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been in a house before. I just stayed in the forest all my life." she explained.

"Even in winter, didn't you get cold?" I asked.

"Not really, I just get really sleepy. Then when I wake up it's already spring." she said.

"Wow, it must have been lonely out there for you." I said.

"Yeah, but I did get to meet you and I'm really happy for that." she said.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

April hugged me and I hugged her and we slept soundly through the night. As years went by April did more than just live with us. She helped mom with the chores, helped maintain the garden, and made sure that if I ever played in the forest she'd guide me back home.

It's present day now; I've grown into a fine young man, and April grew into a fine young woman. In fact, when I was 13 or so I started thinking about her a lot. I thought about how pretty her smile and eyes were. I thought about the cute way she laughed. I especially though about her body; the softness of her skin, the warmth of her wool, and the shape of curves.

I wasn't sure what was happening to me. It got so bad, one night while showering I got my first erection. At the time I didn't know what was happening to me. I touched it and the sensation of it felt nice. I imagined what would happen if April touched it and how much better it would feel. Until I blew my load on the wall of the shower.

I thought I thought I was having some kind of health problem. I was afraid that if I told my parents about it they kicked April out of the house. So I kept quiet about what I was going through.

It was winter now; I awoke to snow was falling outside my bedroom window. April was asleep next me and my erection up before I was. I had to calm down, I didn't want April to find out about this. I turned to her, a content smile was plastered on her face.

"April get up." I said.

"But, I'm so cozy." she said gripping onto me.

"Yeah but it's morning and I probably have to clear snow out the driveway." I said trying to pry her off me.

"Wait, it's snowing already?" she asked and darted to the window.

I loved April's child like wonder whenever it snowed. I guess hibernating in a giant plant doesn't give you much of an oppopportunity to watch snow.

I climbed out of bed and got some clothes out of my drawer.

"I going to take my shower, shouldn't take too long." I said to April.

"Uh-huh." she said too busy looking out the window.

I hopped into the shower still maintaining my erection. I went with the old standard of imaging making love to April. I pumped my cock picturing April's face, the constant begging to go harder and faster. I just about to cum when there was a knock on the door.

"Sam you okay in there?" It was April.

"Uh yeah...I'll be out in a few." I said.

I quickly finished jerking off and finished showering. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table and quickly ate breakfast.

"Sam, chew your food. Don't inhale it." mom said.

"Sorry mom, I just wanted to finish up to clear the driveway." I said.

"Well the snow and the driveway aren't going anywhere." she said. April came down to the kitchen and sat next to me.

"Good morning Mrs. Jansen." April said.

"Good morning April, did you sleep well." mom asked her.

"It always feels weird sleeping inside and during winter. But I like it, it's nice and cozy ib here," April said. "Did Mr. Jansen leave for work?"

"Oh yes, Peter came by early to drive him to work." mom said.

"I better get to clearing the driveway." I said getting up from the table.

"Make sure you bundle up, it's a cold one today. Speaking of which there was a weather report that said it was very cold tonight. Are you two going to alright? I know your heater has been suffering some problems." mom said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Dad said he'll get replaced by tomorrow, so I need it to hold out until tomorrow." I said getting my coat and snow shoes on.

I went outside feeling the icy blast of the weather kiss my skin. I got to work shoveling the driveway, mom wasn't kidding it was freezing and if it was this cold now how bad would it get? I looked inside saw April chatting with my mom. Laughing and smiling, she saw me and waved at me, it was the only source of warm I needed.

I've been fighting my lustful nature for April for the past ten years, but maybe it wasn't just simple lust. I didn't want to have sex with her because I wanted too, I also liked being with her, I wanted to care for her. I think...I think I was in love with her.

It was night now, April and I were laying in bed, until April woke me up.

"Sam! Your heater stopped working!" she said in a panicked voice.

I climbed over her and got out of bed. I could already feel the sting of the cold as my bare feet touched the floor. I went over to my heater and sure enough it must have stopped working a little while ago.

"Well there's nothing we can do about this." I said with a shy and returned to bed.

"Sam what'll we do? If I get too cold I could hibernate!" April said.

"Dad'll get me a new heater tomorrow and everything will be fine." I said.

"No, you don't understand! Even if I were to get warm again I still won't wake until spring!" she shouted.

I could see tears filling her eyes, I couldn't let that happen to April. I did read a survival manual on what to do if you were caught in extreme cold weather. But I uneasy about putting it to practice.

"Okay I have an idea on how to keep you warm, but you have to trust me." I said.

"I'll do anything Sam. I saved you and now I want you to save me." she said.

"First we have to remove all our clothes." I instructed.

April wasted no time and took off her pajamas, her bra, and her panties. I was much slower than her, but once I was nude I had to surpress my erection.

"Okay, now what?" she asked.

"Now we hold each other and share our body heat." I said feeling my cheeks getting hot with embarrassment.

April latched onto me, every part of her body was touching me. Her breasts were against my chest, her vagina was up against my penis, and her face was an inch away from mine. This was too much for me and my erection came forth.

"Wow, Sam! I'm feeling warmer already and...and what's that?" April asked rubbing her crotch against my cock.

"April, don't touch that!" I begged.

"But it feels so warm. What is it?" she asked.

"It's...it's my penis." I said feeling immense shame wash over me.

"Why's it so hard and warm?" she asked.

"It gets like that whenever I near a girl I like." I said.

"You...like me?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry April. I didn't want you to find out about this, I..." I was silenced with her kissing my lips.

"Sam...I like you too." she said kissing me again.

She kept kissing me; and my hands moved to the small of her back kissingher back. My erection was still poking into her crotch and I desperately wanted to have sex with her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked moving her right hand down to my penis.

"It's a little uncomfortable." I said.

"I'll help you with that." she said and gripped my penis.

She slowly jerked me off, it was different than when I would do it. Her hand was softer and more nimble. I softly moaned as she continued to jerk me off. I pressed up against her, my penis tip was practically in her naval.

"April I'm going to cum!" I announced and I shot a load on April's belly.

"Wow, it's so warm and stickie." she said feeling my seed on her.

I grabbed a few tissues off my nightstand and I cleaned her off.

"I'm sorry April." I said.

"Don't be sorry, I helped you and you helped me. Isn't that what friends are for?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just didn't want you to hate me if I acted on my feelings." I said.

"You're my friend and I love you. You gave me a home and I'd still be living out there in that bitter cold." she said and she gave me a sweet kiss.

"April can I make love to you?" I asked.

"Yes Sam, I'll let you do whatever you want." she said.

I kissed her and began to rub her pussy. She moaned and I could how wet she was. Once she was significantly wet I slowly inserted my penis inside her vagina. She hissed as I entered her.

"April are you okay?" I asked feeling concerned for her.

"I'm fine. Don't stop on my account." she said wincing a bit.

I kissed her lovingly and gave her a moment to adjust to my manhood. Once that moment passed, I began to slowly thrust in and out of her. April grabbed onto me and breathed heavily in my ear, hearing a soft moan every so often.

She rolled us over so she was on top of me. She sat up leaving her naked skin exposed to the elements. She shivered, though whether that was from the pleasure I gave her or the cold I wasn't sure. I was concerned that she might get cold being exposed like that.

But she didn't seemed bothered and started slamming her hips against mine. I entwined each of our hands together loving the sight of April on top of me.

"Sam, I love you so much! I'm going to cum!" she cried.

"I love you too. Let's cum together." I said thrusting my hips into her.

We matched each other's speed until April insides clenched up and I came inside her. April screamed and collapsed on top of me shaking and panting. I pulled the blanket over us and we gingerly kissed each other. I was lucky my parents were heavy sleepers otherwise it'd be hard to explain why April and I were naked together.

"I love you Sam." April murmured.

"I love you April." I murmured back.

We cuddled each other and slept soundly through the night. The next morning; I was in the shower not masturbating because I didn't need to and mostly due to my balls being drained from last night. The shower door open and turned to find April with me.

"April? What are you doing here I thought you were asleep?" I asked.

"I got lonely, I heard the shower running and I decided to join you." she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I kissed her and washed each other. After our shower we got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning you two, I hope slept well." dad said as we entered.

"Well the heater died on us last night." I said.

"Goodness are you both alright?" mom asked.

"We're alright Mr. Jansen. Luckily we kept each other warm. Sam is so loving." April said.

"Sam? What is she talking about?" dad asked.

"Well...I had to keep us warm and well...we had sex..." I said feeling embarrassed.

"What!?" both my parents exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it. I love April, but I didn't want to tell either of you about." I said.

"Sam honey, why didn't you say anything?" mom asked.

"I was afraid you'd get rid of April if I told you." I said.

"Please don't blame him Mr. and Mrs. Jansen." April said.

"Sam, we'd never kick April out." dad said.

"She has become part of our family. I admit I wasn't sure if keeping her here was a good idea, but she's made you happy and who are we to take that away from you." mom said.

"While I'm disappointed that you felt like you had to hide this from us. I'm proud that you were honest in telling us." dad said.

"Thank you mom, dad." I said.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Jansen." April said.

"But just because you're honhonest about having sex with April doesn't mean that you two can have sex whenever you want." mom said sternly.

"Come on Mary, let the kids have their fun. If we're lucky we may even get grandkids soon." dad said with sly grin.

"That's not funny George." mom said.

Dad wasn't wrong though, by spring April produced three seeds. We planted them and in no time they grew into three beautiful girls. Eight years later; Wendy, May, Rain ran about the house much to the chagrin of mom. But she loved her granddaughters. April and I moved out of my parents' house and into our own house not to far from them, and on cold winter nights April and I kept warm.


	18. Private Eyes

**A/N:** **I very excited about this chapter because this a requested chapter by Legendary-Titan. It certainly isn't his first request, but it is the first one of his' I'm doing. Now I have talked ad nauseam ****about him, but he's been helpful in keeping this series going.**

Chapter 18

My name is Aaron Jacobson, I'm a high school students. I go to one of those fancy high schools with the magical enchantments that prevent humans from gegetting turned into Incubi and Mamonos, at least until the regular Mamonos can be weaned off of Demon Energy. I don't know how it works exactly how it works all I know is that it's powerful enough to provide Demon Energy from effecting human students. It's so powerful in fact, that not even Gremlins can fuck with it (not that we any at my school).

Although the drawback is that while it does prevent DE from taking a student, it doesn't prevent the effects of specific powers like venoms and such. Not to mention boys at my age were hitting puberty and wanted fuck anything with a pulse (or without one depending on the student). Anyway, I like to think that I'm a helpful kind of guy and I get along with others...except for person: Margaret, my "cousin".

I mean sure she's family even if she was adopted, but she's got a mean streak for me. Every since we were kids she's found new "inventive" ways of pranking me. It also didn't help that she was a Cheshire Cat. One minute she's laughing ass off because she tied my shoelaces together and the next she's gone. I feel like her pranks started to escalate more ever since we got to high school.

Take today for example, she snuck into my room and changed my alarm on me waking me up later than expected. I hauling ass to class when there was a roadblock. It was a girl, a Basilisk to be exact. Wait, I knew her...yeah she goes to this school, but we weren't in the same class I don't remember her name. Amélie Auberjonois that was her name. She was on the ground her claws seemed to be search for something.

"Where is it? My visor. Where's my visor?" she murmured.

Normally I would help her out but I was running as is and could afford to be late. I was about to walk by Amélie when I spotted Margaret behind a corner. She was snickering and holding some gold thing in her paws, looked like a masked... Wait, Amélie said something about a visor. I knew enough about Basilisks to know they hid their eyes because of a venom.

"Hey!" I shouted at Margaret and she vanished, damn her and her freaky Wonderland powers.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Amélie asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Uh...yeah, there's someone here. It's me Aaron." I said.

"Aaron? I don't know you, do we go to the same class?" she asked.

"No, but we are in the same grade." I said.

"Oh, okay. Could you help me? I'm looking for my visor. It's gold with an eye in the middle and looks kinda like a mask." she said. Son of a bitch, that was Amélie's visor. No telling where Margaret went off too.

"Sorry, I don't see it." I said.

"Well...could you take me to the nurse's office? I'm not sure what I can do without my visor." she said.

I should just walk away and get to class, but I can't just leave her like this. So fuck it, if I'm going to be more late at least I have an excuse. Yet somehow Ms. Zhang is still going to chew my ass out for this.

"Fine, I'll take you there." I said.

"Thank you, I'm really sorry about this." she said and grabbed onto my arm.

We got to the nurse's office, Mrs. Carter was the school and an experienced Dark Mage, she'd probably help. But it didn't seem like she was in. I wasn't sure what to tell Amélie.

"Is Mrs. Carter in?" Amélie asked.

"No, she's not here." I said.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be back soon so I'll just leave you here. I've got to get to class." I said leaving, but Amélie grabbed my arm.

"Please; I know I'm troubling you with my problems, but could you stay? I don't want to be alone here." she said.

"I...*sigh* fine, I'll stay." I said, at this point why bother going to class?

Amélie sat down on one of the beds and I sat on the bed across from her. We sat in silence for an uncomfortably long time. Then Amélie struck up a conversation with me.

"So, Aaron was it? I just want to thank you for helping me. I know I must be a burden." she said.

"It's fine, I'm sure I'm not missing much." I said.

"Normally, most people wouldn't help me. Especially humans, they're normally not so tolerant to us Mamono even though we have human fathers." she said.

"Well, most of my extended family are Mamono so I guess I'm a little more tolerant than others." I said.

"I don't know how I lost my visor. I'm usually more careful with it." she said.

"Yeah, I don't know either." I grumbled thinking about Margaret and her shit eating grin.

"So, eh...are you doing well in school?" she asked.

"School? I'm doing alright, not the best grades in the world but my parents don't nag me for not making honor roll." I said.

"I want to work hard to get into college and maybe be a doctor or a medical researcher." she said.

"That's ambitious, why do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well...you'll probably think it's selfish." she said timidly.

"Try me." I said.

"Well, I want to find a way to see without my visor. I want to see the world and maybe even a man I love with my vemon affecting them." she said.

"You're in love with someone?" I asked.

"No, but that's why I want to find an anti toxin. Not just for myself, but for other Basilisks as well. So we can look our lovers in the eye with fear of turning them in sex hungry maniacs." she said.

"I don't think that's a selfish thing to want." I said.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah it shows that you're very dedicated to your work and that you want to help others. I think that's a noble goal Amélie." I said.

"Wow, hearing you say my name for the time is strange. I didn't think you knew it, but hearing you say my name it sounds...nice." she said.

Amélie flashed her golden yellow eyes at me. They were really beautiful and...wait! I forgot about the venomous gaze she had. Before I could say anything, I felt a wave of energy hit me. I don't know what happened but looking at Amélie again, she was sexy. Beautiful ivory skin, great curves, nice perky lips, and such ample tits. I don't know why I thinking like this, it must have been her gaze.

I could feel my cock trying to breakthrough my slacks. I wanted so desperately wanted to fuck Amélie. I wanted to warn her, tell her I was in my right frame of mind. I looked at Amélie, whatever was effecting me must have also effected her. Her breathing had gotten heavier and her face was flushed with crimson.

"Aaron?" Amélie called to me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I didn't know how handsome you were. You're very handsome, no, sexy. You're so very sexy." she said biting her lip.

"Honestly, you're kinda sexy too." I said.

"My, it sure is hot in here." she said taking off her ribbon, her blazer, and unbuttoned her dress shirt.

"Come to think of it, it is rather toasty in here." I said doing the same. Once I was topless, Amélie was now reach for the latch to her baby blue bra.

"Here, let me." I said.

I got closer to her and reached behind her and released her breasts. The white mounds seemed much larger after becoming free from her bra. Yet despite their size the areola around her nipples weren't stretched out or anything.

"Go ahead. Touch em," Amélie said sticking her chest out to me. "Fondle my tits!"

It seemed like she was begging me too. I grabbed on to both breasts and played with them. She moaned moving her hands all over her body. I wanted to increase her pleasure so I took her right nipple into my mouth.

"Yes Aaron! That's so good!" she moaned.

I continued to suck on her nipple occasionally switching to the other nipple. She shook feeling a wave of pleasure roll throughout her body.

"Aaron you're making me so horny! Look at how wet my pussy is!" she exclaimed shamelessly lifting her skirt to reveal her sopping wet pussy.

I feel a great amount of throbbing pain in my manhood. I wanted to fuck her so bad I removed my pants and underwear, then I removed Amélie's skirt giving me full access to her pussy.

I pushed down on the bed and I got on top of her giving her hot, passionate kisses. Amélie moaned into my mouth and I forced my tongue down her throat. She countered with her own tongue and we battled for control over each other's mouth. Though I suppose it didn't matter who won in the end since we both were getting pleasure.

We parted lips and I started to grind my cock against her pussy. Amélie moaned and became even more wet. I couldn't hold back and plunged my cock into her vagina. Some blood leaked out of her pussy.

"Amélie oh god, I'm so sorry." I said, I was about to pull out of her until her snake body wrapped around my waist keeping me deep inside her.

"Don't stop! I want you to cum, cum as much as you want!" she cried.

I nodded and she loosened her grip on me just enough to fuck her proper. As soon as I began thrusting she moaned and dug her claws into my back, luckily her claws weren't sharp enough to break the skin. I kept thrusting into Amélie she moaned in rhythm with each thrust.

We had our tongues play around with each, then we kissed deeply. I was reaching my orgasm and judging by her moans and how wet she was she was close too.

"Amélie, I'm going to cum!" I shouted.

"Me too, let's cum together!" she shouted.

My thrusts grew faster and harder and Amélie's moaning and panting became louder. With a few quick thrusts Amélie tightened herself around me, both with her snake body and with her pussy. She tightened so quickly I brought closer to her and I could feel the tip of my penis kissing her womb.

I couldn't take it and I came inside Amélie filling her womb with my seed. Amélie released her hold on me and I collapsed on top of her. We were sweaty and out of breath. I could feel my body being purged of vemon.

"Aaron, I think the toxin is gone!" Amélie exclaimed keeping her eyes closed.

"I think you're right. But you should keep those eyes closed. Don't want to start fucking again." I said half jokingly.

"Hehe, yeah. Although, I'd wouldn't mind if you wanted to go again." she said smiling at me.

I caressed her face and was about to kiss her when the curtain to the beds got pulled back. I turned to see Mrs. Carter and she looked pissed.

"What in the actual fuck are you doing!?" she shouted.

"Mrs. Carter I can't explain!" I said.

"Mrs. It's not what it looks like!" Amélie exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it! This is my office and your personal love hotel or one your damn hentai!" she shouted.

Amélie and I got dressed back into our uniforms while Mrs. Carter was verbally dressing us down. She kept saying how irresponsible we were, and how if we wanted to fuck we should do it at home, she also mumbled something about this being the eighth or ninth time she caught students having sex in the infirmary.

Amélie anand I left the infirmary with a feel of shame. To make matters worse we didn't get anything to Amélie, not that Mrs. Carter was in the mood to help us. I almost considered this whole thing a waste of time, until I noticed Margaret. She was down the hall leaning against a wall with her usual shit eating grin.

"Amélie, can you stay here? I'll be right back." I said. I marched down the hall and oddly enough Margaret didn't disappear this time.

"So, who's she your girlfriend?" Margaret asked coyly I approached.

"First off, no. Second off, theft now? that's really beneath you." I said.

"I was going to give it back, honest. I was about to return your little girlfriend's mask, but Mrs. Carter came back." she said.

"Wait, you were watching us this whole time?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yes, and might I say if I knew you were packing so much meat I would've gotten to you first. C'est la vie." she said.

"The visor, now!" I demanded.

"Fine, you know for someone who just got laid you sure are cranky," she said handing me the visor and started walking away. "Oh and cuz, just remember that all of this was possible because of me."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, did she set this whole thing up? Ah, whatever. I got Amélie's visor back and that's what's important.

"Amélie, I got something for you." I said returning to her and placing her visor in her claws.

"My visor! Where did you find?" she asked putting over her eyes.

"I didn't, some concerned student wanted to return it." I said.

"Well if you see them make sure you thank them for me." she said.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'll be fine," she said and started to leave but stopped. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"If you don't mind. Would you...would you like to go out sometime?" she asked with blush creeping on her face.

"You know what, yeah I'd like that." I said.

You know as bad as Margaret was, she could be nice...sometimes.


	19. Glutton for Punishment

**A/N:** **So in one of my pervious chapters (11 I think) I've stated ****that I'm not a** **big fan of insects. Well flies fall into this category as well. In fact, unlike spiders who I would just leave alone, if there is a fly in my room I'm hunting that fucker down. I be less inclined to kill them if they weren't so annoying and gross.**

**So if this chapter isn't up to par with the some of the others I apologize. I guess how well I deal with a chapter depends on the monster, but I don't really care for Beelzebub. The monster girl, not Satan. Although not a fan of Satan either, not that I need to say that but there it is.**

Chapter 19

My name is Wallace Cook, ironic, given how I work at a local restaurant here in the city. The restaurant was owned by a married couple: Joseph and Lalah Daniels. They opened the restaurant a few months ago, it was mostly Mrs. Daniels who did most of the cooking Mr. Daniels kept up with the finances.

Me, I just needed a job and I was a bad cook. I wasn't a culinary master or anything, but I didn't burn water either. Aside from me and the Daniels, the only other employee that worked at the restaurant was Rebecca. Rebecca was a Troll, she worked as a waitress and was friendly with the customers. I really liked her, but she had a boyfriend so there was hope for us.

Late one night we were closing up. Mrs. Daniels and were cleaning up the kitchen, Rebecca was wiping down the tables, Mr. Daniels cleaning out the register.

"How did we do today husband Daniels?" Lalah asked him.

"Lalah, you don't have to keep calling me that. As for today's payout...not quite as good as yesterday." Mr. Daniels said.

"Well, we're sure to pick up by the weekend." Rebecca said.

"We usually do, but it's late. Do one of you mind closing up?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"I wish I could sir, but I have a date." Rebecca said.

"That's quite fine, Wally? Do you mind closing up?" Mr. Daniels asked me.

"Sure Mr. Daniels, I can close up." I said.

The Daniels and Rebecca said their goodbyes to me and Mr. Daniels gave me a spare set of keys. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking. Dirty habit I know, but it's the only thing to keep calm. I couldn't stomach the idea of Rebecca going off on dates with her boyfriend. It wasn't like her boyfriend was a dick or he abused her, in fact from what Rebecca has said about her boyfriend he sounded nice. But I couldn't get the image of her getting fucked by him out of my mind.

I shouldn't get jealous or play with the idea of breaking them up. Rebecca was my friend and coworker, I didn't want to upset her or get make her hat me. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Damn it, must have been the Daniels or maybe Rebecca. They probably forgot something.

As I put out my cigarette and moved to the front door, I was surprised to find it wasn't the Daniels or Rebecca, but a woman. She had a small figure, light blue hair that went a little past her shoulders, and she had various insect like appendages. I think she was one of those Beelzebubs, although I have never seen one personally.

She was standing in front of the large window at the front of the store. She was scanning the inside until she spotted me. I moved towards the door and opened it.

"Good evening sir. Do you work here? Cause if so, I would very much like to eat something." she said.

"Sorry ma'am, we're closed." I said.

"Oh come now look at me! I'm all skin and bones." she said showing me her body.

While she was thin, she wasn't exactly starving to death. I should just shut the door and go home, but I got the feeling this chick wasn't going to leave until I feed her.

"Fine, but only one mean." I said sighing heavily.

The woman gleefully rushed in and sat at one of the booths. I went back into the kitchen I wasn't sure what to make, than again she didn't look like the type to be picky about what she eats.

I went into the walk-in freezer, it was a special made freezer that kept the food preserved but doesn't freeze them. I figured a nice steak would hold her over.

"I hope you like steak!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Ohhh, a steak!? You certainly know how to treat a woman." she said.

"I try..." I mumbled turning the stove on. "So, does this woman have a name?"

"Marci. So do own this place?" she asked.

"Nope, just work here." I answered.

"I see, do you enjoy working here?" she asked.

"Only when it's during normal business hours." I said.

I finished frying up her steak and served it with a healthy amount of steak sauce. I set the plate down and Marci started to salivate at the sight of it. In flash she ate (or rather inhaled) her meal and leaned back into the booth.

"That was most satisfying." she said.

"Good, now pay and get out." I said.

"Could I possibly trouble you to make one more meal? While the steak was good it wasn't filling." she said.

I growled and returned to kitchen. That one more meal turned into five meals. I had to cook her pasta, salmon, chicken cutlets, a burger with fried onions, and another steak only this one was in a mushroom sauce. I stood in front of her booth staring at the dirty plates. Marci lean back in the booth again letting out an audible belch.

"You finished now?" I asked in an aggregated tone.

"Yes, I'm full." Marci answered.

"Good, now pay for the meals you just ate." I said.

"Uhhh about that, I don't have any money." she said giving me a nervous smile.

"You don't have any money!?" I asked my aggression turning into rage.

"But...I could pay with something else, like my body." she said making a seductive gesture on her body.

"Oh really?" I asked my rage quickly subsidizing.

"I'm sure we can work something out." she said.

Later, I turned the open sign to close and headed to the kitchen. Marci was currently washing every dish and pot I used to cook for her.

"You know when I said you could use my body, this wasn't what I had in mind." she said elbows deep in soapy water.

"Just finish up so I can leave." I said.

As Marci was finishing washing the dishes she looked at a photo. It was a photo of me, Rebecca, the Daniels. We took it shortly after we opened the restaurant.

"Wow, who's the fat chick next to you?" Marci asked.

"Hey! Don't you talk about her like that!" I snapped.

"Ohhh, who is she? Your girlfriend?" she asked with a sly grin.

"She's someone's girlfriend, but not mine," I muttered. "But that doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that."

"Sorry I didn't know you cared so much." she said.

"I do, she's beautiful and friendly. If she wasn't in a loving relationship I'd be with her." I said.

"Perhaps I can help you get over her?" she suggested.

"How?" I asked.

"I want some dessert." she said.

"Oh no, I'm putting my foot down on this one. I'm not making you anything else." I said.

"Oh don't worry, what I want isn't hard to make. In fact, it doesn't have a long prep time." she said.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I learned quickly when she dropped to her knees and started to undo my pants.

"What are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." she said.

Marci slid my pants down to reveal my penis. She slowly moved her hand up and down, once erect she gingerly kissed the tip. Her kisses turned into licks, which then turned into sucking. She looked up at me while sucking me off, her yellow eyes seem to be staring into my soul. I stroked her right antenna in between my thumb and index finger.

She closed her eyes and softly moaned. I moaned as well which seemed to increase her speed. I moved from her antenna to the back of her head and forced her further down my shaft. She went further down my member and moved her tongue around my shaft as she went. I could feel myself reaching my climax.

"Marci I'm gonna..." before I could finish my sentence, I finished inside her mouth.

When I came it was so strong it splattered around her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of my seed. She smiled at me licking any remains of my cum from her face.

"Mmm, delicious." she said.

"So, are you full yet?" I asked.

"I don't know, I do have a second 'mouth' that might need to be stuffed." she rubbing her thighs.

I got down to my knees and pulled her shorts down. I was face-to-face with her pussy, it had a patch of pubic hair. I laid her down on the floor of the kitchen and rubbed my pulsating cock against her pussy.

She was already soaking wet, not sure if it was because of my semen or if she just got really horny. Regardless, I inserted myself into her and started thrusting vigorously. She squealed in delight as I pumped in her. She wrapped her legs around my waist bringing me deeper inside of her. I kept thrusting, occasionally fondling her breasts as I did. Marci's squeals turned to heavy moaning.

"Yeah, right there! Fuck my pussy! Fuck it so hard!" she cried.

My thrusts grew faster until Marci screamed and her pussy started squirting. I was no close to my orgasm, but Marci was kept her legs around me.

"Keep going, I want you to keep fucking me!" she said.

I nodded and kept my pace, actually I was going faster thanks in part to the vaginal fluid she released. I was growing closer to my orgasm and so was Marci. As soon as I flooded her womb with cum, she squirted more of her juices.

I looked at her, I was panting and sweating. Marci sat up and started to lick the sweat from my face. Once she was finished she started to kiss me. I kissed her back and I felt our tongues intertwine.

"I hope you can come back sometime...with money of course." I said parting our kiss.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be back and I won't just becoming back for the food." she said smiling coyly.


	20. Damaged Goods

**A/N:** **Recently I got a review from a guest reader not accusing but saying I was wasn't English because of how I write. I want to say first I'm an American who's primary language is English. Second the reason I make various errors is because I don't proofread my chapters before I post them.**

**Now normally when I write this it usually at some random hour of the night/early morning, so my brain is functioning at 15-20% at best. However, I will take great steps to write more coherently in the future. If I do make a grammatical and/or spelling error it was not intentional.**

Chapter 20

I'm John Williamson, I'm a high school student in love. With who? Jessica Landon. Jessica is the pretty girl in my grade. She's beautiful; silvery white hair that shimmered in the sunlight, skin as white as fallen snow, and the most beautiful pair of rose colored eyes. She wasn't just pretty though, she was also smart and she was liked by everyone.

I knew someone like her was out of my league, but I still like the idea of being with her. Although, some of my friends told me not to pursue her because she was a Bicorn.

"She's damaged goods." they said.

I didn't care if she was or not, I guess wanted to be with her. But again, I don't think I'm good enough for her.

One day, I had forgotten something in class and found a note on my desk. I thought I that someone wanted to challenge me to a fight since the envelope it was in didn't have a name on it. Which is odd since I don't think I did anything to upset someone. I opened the envelope up and my nose was greeted with a sweet scent. The note read: Meet me behind the gym after school, in a fancy handwriting.

If this was a challenge it was the most unusual one I've seen. Wait, fancy writing, sweet scent. This wasn't a challenge, it was a love letter...to me! I didn't know someone was interested in me, I mean I wasn't very interesting in anyway. I suppose I should meet them, although I didn't want too. I was in love with Jessica, but I also felt bad about turning down this mysterious girl.

School ended and I went to the gym. I had a feeling of nausea in my stomach. I rounded the corner of the back of the gym and saw Jessica. I ducked back behind the corner. Crap, what was she doing here? I peeked from around the corner; Jessica stood ideally and check her watch as if she was waiting for something.

Wait, did Jessica write the note? No way, that's impossible. Why would the prettiest girl in my grade want to give a nobody like me a love letter? This is one of two possibilities; one, she did write the letter and waiting for me. Or two, this was an orchestrated prank meant to humiliate me. I bit my lip and rounded the corner.

"Um...hi." I said sheepishly as I approached her, Jessica turned to me.

"Goodness, you scared me." she said.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean too." I said.

"It's John right? John Williamson?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I'm he...I mean him. I'm him." I said, I could feel myself sweating bullets.

"You seem nervous. Is everything alright?" she asked taking a step towards me.

"I-I'm fine, it's j-just I don't often get a letter from the prettiest girl in my grade." I stammered.

"Ehehe, prettiest am I? That's nice of you to say." she said.

"So, why did you want to meet with me?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something. Would you...would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked. My jaw dropped. Jessica Landon, the Jessica Landon wanted to date me.

"Judging by your reaction, can I assume your answer?" she asked smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why?" I asked.

"John, do you know how Bicorn are made?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I was once a Unicorn. As a Unicorn we're supposed to be virginal and pure. But when I was in middle school I had a boyfriend, I was in love with him and I gave myself sexually to him. But I found out that he had been cheated on me with another girl and soon I became a Bicorn." she explained.

"I'm so sorry, but I still don't understand what that has to do with me." I said.

"Whenever a guy approaches me, I can tell he only wants me because I'm a Bicorn and therefore they think I'm easy. But not you, I can tell you want an honest relationship." she said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I sometimes notice the way you look at me. You give such loving looks, which is why I want you as a boyfriend." she said cupping my face.

"If that's the case I...I would love to be your boyfriend." I said.

"Good. Now I think we should make it official." she said and planted a kiss on my lips.

Her kiss was sweet and tender, I placed my hands on her back and kissed her. I couldn't believe that I was kissing Jessica Landon, it was almost like a dream, and if it was I didn't want it to end. Once we parted lips I immediately kissed her again. She was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss.

"Goodness, you're currently very passionate aren't you?" Jessica asked as we parted lips again.

"I always dreamed of them about doing this...I-I mean I never thought about kissing you...I-I mean it has crossed my mind...I-I mean..." I stammered.

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're flustered." she said rubbing my face.

"So...are we a couple now?" I asked.

"We kissed didn't we?" she retorted playfully.

"Sorry, it's just this is a little too surreal for me." I said rubbing the back of neck.

"Would it help if I kissed you again?" she asked playfully.

"I think that would only make it worse." I said smiling nervously.

"True, but I think we'll have plenty of time to figure out the nature of your reality." she said.

And that's how Jessica became my girlfriend. It was a little weird at first and it didn't help that a lot of the guys at school were giving me dirty looks. But I didn't care, I wasn't going to let their petty nature affaffect my relationship. Over time, Jessica and I did a lot stuff together. Hold hands, eat lunch together, and I walked with her after school.

Today, I was walking with her and she was telling a story about a girl from her class got caught having sex in the school infirmary.

"And from what I heard Mrs. Carter was quite livid." Jessica said.

"Why'd they do it in the infirmary?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it had something to do with a missing visor or something like that." she said.

"It looks like this is where we part ways." I said as we approached the train station.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something. We've been a couple for the last few weeks or so? Would...would you like to come over to my house?" she asked.

I was hesitant to answer. I mean sure I wouldn't mind going to her house, but at the same time I'd be alone with her for the first time since we started dating. Even more so, I never been in a girl's room before.

Her home was a large single floor home, which made sense given her equine figure. I could only imagine what her bathroom was like.

"I need to change real quick, do you mind waiting here?" Jessica asked as we entered her house.

"Not at all." I said.

I sat down on the sofa. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding. I don't know why I was so nervous, I mean we've been dating for a while now but now things were different. I was sitting in her house, on her couch.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Jessica said returning to me.

Jessica had changed from her uniform to a white sweater, she wore her skirt which was more like a dress train, but I guess you'd have to have a skirt that big to hide your human and equine modesty.

"Wow you look cute." I said feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"Hehe, thank you. Would you like to join me in my room?" she asked.

We went to her room which was surprisingly sparse. But again given her body I probably shouldn't be too surprised. There were a few shelves with a some books and a few stuffed animals. In the middle of the floor was a few cushions and a large blanket.

"I'm sorry I don't have much. I hope you understand." she said.

"No this is fine," I said taking a seat on one of the cushions. "So, why did you want me over here?"

"Well, isn't normal for girlfriends to invite their boyfriends over?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. You're my first girlfriend." I said.

"It seems I made an error." she murmured.

"No this is fine. I'll stay for a while and we could...uh...we could..." I said struggling to come up with an idea.

"I'll make us some tea!" she said quickly and left the room.

It seemed Jessica was more nervous than I was. I don't know why, she's been with a guy before me. Than again, she wasn't in a real relationship. I was probably the first real boyfriend she had. I needed to show her that I was a good boyfriend, but how? I just told her she was my first girlfriend! Oh god, I'm feeling nauseous again. No, I'm over analysing everything. When Jessica comes back I'm going to drink the tea she made and we're going to have a nice time.

I tried to get comfortable, but the cushion I was sitting on. I got up from the cushion and lifted it up. Underneath the cushion was a book. The book was pink and frilly with some fancy writing that said Diary...

Oh god, it was her diary! It was full of her inner thoughts and it was in my hands. I should put it back, but than again, the prospect of learning more about her was too good to let it slip by. Besides I put it back after I read a little of it. I turned to a random page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Calvin Harris, a boy from school asked me to be his girlfriend! I can't believe it! I think he might be the one, it's probably too early to tell but I can feel it. I'll let you know if there are any changes._

I flipped ahead a little.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in love with Calvin. He's sweet, funny, and really handsome. He's everything I want in a man. I think...I think I'll give him my virginity. I know I'm being hasty in my decision, but I know he loves me too. I'm going to do it, I'll have sex with him and we'll be so happy together!_

I turned the pages some more feeling a pit in my stomach.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have made a huge mistake! Calvin was cheating on me, the whole time we've been dating! I gave myself to him and he said he only had sex with because his other girlfriend was out of town. Worst of all I'm a Bicorn now, mom and dad are upset with me. But, they said I was their daughter and they love me. Even if they're disappointed with me._

I had a sour taste in my mouth. How could any guy do that to someone. I should put the diary away, but my curiosity got the better of me.

_Dear Diary,_

_Adjusting as a Bicorn isn't easy. Even more trouble is now I'm entering high school. I can already tell men's hormones are running rampant. Every guy that approaches me only wants one thing: sex. I'm sick of these advances every look I get is a lustful one and I hate it.__Well...except one, I'm not sure who he is but there is a boy my grade that also looks at me. Except when he does it, I'm not sickened or discussed by it. In fact, I think he's the first boy who's looked at me with love. But then I remember Calvin, I've been down that road and I won't be burned again. However, I'll keep watching him, he seems...pleasant somehow._

I knew who she was talking about, but I still kept reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_The boy I told you about, the one who might actually be in love with me? His name is John Williamson. He doesn't seem like much, but after watching him he seems nice. Not only that, but I think he's in love with me. Not some fake kind of love either, I'm talking 100% really in love with me. Perhaps I should ask him to be my boyfriend__? __Than again, you know what happened with Calvin. I'll write him a note, telling him to meet me behind the gym. If his love for me is real I'll ask him. If not...let's not think about that._

I turned to her most recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_John and I have been together for a few weeks now. He's such a gentleman. Sure he gets a little flustered around me, but I think it's cute. I want to take this relationship further, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid he'll turn out like Calvin did._ _I know I could be making the same mistake again, but John's different. He would hurt me, would he? There's only one way to find out. I'll invite him to my house and offer myself to him._

_If he stays with me then I'll know he's the one. If not...well, it's not like I have much to lose._

I heard the open and I quickly returned her diary.

"Sorry I took so long. I was having some difficulty choosing what type of tea you wanted. Is green tea alright?" Jessica asked as she entered.

"No that's fine." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything else. But I hope you enjoy it." she said setting the tray on the ground.

"I will enjoy you...it! I'll enjoy it!" I said quickly drinking from my cup.

"John, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I...I can't do this," I said setting the cup on the tray. "Jessica, I...I read your diary."

"You what!?" she exclaimed.

"I know, I shouldn't have but I was so curious about you. I'll...I'll leave." I said getting up and head to the door. But before I could reach for the knob, Jessica grabbed my arm.

"Sit down." she said.

She didn't sound angry or upset, she sounded calm. I sat back down staring at the floor.

"How much did you read?" she asked.

"Well...I know about Calvin and what he did to you. I also know why you invited me to your house." I said still staring at the floor.

"I see, while I'm mad that you invaded my privacy. I appreciate your honesty and...I still want to have sex with you." she said blushing from ear to ear.

"I don't know about this Jessica. I've never had sex before." I said.

"That's fine, I'm hardly an expert myself. All you have to do is tell me if I make you feel good." she said.

She grabbed the waistband of my slacks and pulled them down. Then, she began rubbing my crotch until I got an erection. I felt my face become hot as Jessica continued to rub my erect member. She then removed my boxers and her sweater. Once they were off, she sandwiched my member in between her breasts. They were so soft and warm that I instantly ejaculated on her face.

"Oh god Jessica! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Hehe, my aren't we sensitive." she said wiping my semen off her face by hand. Once she wiped off her face, she licked her fingers clean of my seed.

Jessica unhooked her skirt revealing her smooth womanhood to me. As if I was hypnotized, I dropped to my knees and started licking it.

"Ohhh John, that feels ah...so good! Calvin never did this for me!" she exclaimed.

She produced a series of moans as I licked her. I moved my hands to the silky black coat of her equine figure. In between her moaning I heard her hooves stamping the floor. I could also feel her rake her fingers through my hair. She was wet with pleasure, and I wanted...no, I needed her.

Jessica removed my mouth from her sopping vagina and motioned to the floor. I nodded and laid down. She lowered herself onto my penis.

"Oh John, I love you so much." she said as our genitals connected.

"I love you too Jessica." I said and I kissed her.

She moving her hips against me; a few weeks ago I never thought I would be dating Jessica, now I was having sex with her. I bucked my hips into her and she began to match my speed. She bent forward and kissed me, her tongue sliding into my mouth. I moaned as her tongue wrestled with mine. I started groping her left breast causing her to moan.

"John, I'm so close to cumming!" Jessica said parting from our kiss.

"Me too, let's do it together!" I said.

Jessica slammed down on top of me and I held her. Her body shook and I felt a warm liquid on my crotch. This triggered my own orgasm and I sprayed her insides with my hot seed.

"That...that felt good." I murmured.

"You know, I have another hole you could use." Jessica said running her hand down her horse half.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'm good for now." I said.

"My offer stands, if you ever want it." she said.

The next day, I was at school I had a bounce in my step. I was so happy to be with Jessica, I don't think anything could sour my mood.

"Hey kid!" I heard someone call to me.

I turned around to find another boy. Around my age, short blonde hair, and arms folded across his chest.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't see anyone else do you?" he retorted.

"What do want?" I asked.

"You're dating Jessica right? Jessica Landon?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You fuck that slut yet?" he asked.

"If we are it's none of your business." I said angrily.

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong. See, I already pop that cherry." he said smugly, I felt my blood boil.

"You're Calvin Harris?" I asked angrily.

"I am." he said.

"You ruined Jessica life! All she wanted was to be loved by you!" I shouted.

"Hey, don't be upset you're getting my sloppy seconds. So tell which hole was it? Human or horse? I bet you fucked her in her horse pussy." he said.

"Stop it!" I demanded.

"You look like the type of guy who'd fuck a horse pussy." he said.

"Stop! It!" I demanded.

"You know if you want, I can get a few guys together and gangbang her." he said.

I couldn't take it. I balled my fists and threw a punch at him. However I did not anticipate him catching my fist.

"Ohhh, look at the big man being a hero. Big mistake hero!" Calvin said and punched me.

I blacked out after that and when I came to, I was in the infirmary. Jessica and Mrs. Carter were hovering over me.

"John are you alright?" Jessica asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ms. Landon here found you knocked out in the hallway." Mrs Carter explained.

"Will he be okay?" Jessica asked.

"Aside from the black eye, he'll be fine." Mrs. Carter said.

"John what happened?" Jessica asked me.

"I...I ran into your douche of an ex." I said.

"Calvin? He did this to you?" Jessica asked.

"Well, at least I know what to tell the principal." Mrs. Carter said.

"Wait, I provoked him. I tried to hit him, but he blocked my punch." I said.

"Why would you do that?" Jessica asked.

"I wanted to defend your honor. He was saying all kinds of hurtful things about you. I did because I love you." I said.

"Oh John..." Jessica cried and started kissing me.

"Hey! You two take that outside! I just washed those sheets!" Mrs. Carter shouted.


	21. Honor Among Thieves

**A/N:** **Hey guys, I'm making another change to my story going forward. I have mentioned that I write a chapter with the bare minimum of two thousand words. But I'm changing it to three thousand words. I want to try to flush the stories a bit more.**

**I also want to apologize for how long it took to write this and last chapter. I got distracted and I also had to clean my bedroom. It's been cluttered for the past few years and I needed to get it cleaned up.** **I've also been experiencing some pain in the left side of my mouth and it's making it hard to focus on anything else. But I'm working through it, don't worry.**

Chapter 21

My name is Mason, I'm a thief. A damn good one at that, but I didn't get this talent overnight. I had to work hard on it. First, I started picking pockets. Easy to do, as long as long as you don't get caught. I later stepped up my game; small banks, jewelry stores, you name it I robbed it.

But there comes a time in every thief's career when he gets the big one. That one score that will set him for life. That score is the Rossmore Diamond. The diamond itself was actually a sapphire cut to look like a diamond, but a sapphire that was going to make me rich.

I had everything planned from my exit strategy to a fence who'll be selling the sapphire too. All I had to do was steal the sapphire.

I snuck into the museum at night. Getting past the security cameras was easy enough. I just had to hack into the camera feed and create a looping image. That way I could walk past the cameras without any problems. I was nearing the sapphire, my payday was so close I could taste it. I produced my glass cutter and I was just mere feet away from the sapphire's display.

As rounded a corner, I hit an unforeseen obstacle. A woman was by the display case. She was wearing mostly black leather, so she wasn't museum security. She also had black wings, black talons, and short black hair. In fact the only thing that wasn't black was her skin. She was using one of her talons to carve a hole in the case. Once she was finished, she reached inside and pulled the sapphire out.

I can't believe it, spent weeks, no months planning this heist and I'd be damned if some random bitch walks in and steals my score! She was about to take off, so I ran over and grabbed one of her legs and the waist of her shorts.

"Hey! What the fuck!? Get off me asshole!" she shouted.

"That's my sapphire! Un...feather it you slut!" I shouted.

"No, finders keepers. Losers fuck off!" she said.

I managed to ground her and in my attempt to grab the sapphire I pulled down her shorts exposing her bare ass. She kicked me with her talon and made a brake for it. I got up and ran after her; I had to admit she was pretty fast, but I was catching up to her.

I managed to tackle her, one hand reaching for the sapphire, the other planted squarely on a breast.

"Give me the fucking sapphire!" I demanded.

"No, and stop grabbing my tits!" she demanded.

"I'm not having you fuck up this job for me! Besides I bet you don't have a way to move it!" I said.

"And you do?" she asked condescendingly.

"Yeah, I do! Now give me the sapphire!" I shouted.

Suddenly her expression changed. Instead of a angry look, she seemed to give me a more sultry one.

"You know, I think there's a way we can both benefit from this." she said seductively.

"Yeah, how?" I asked.

"Well, you want the sapphire and I want money. You have a way to sell the sapphire and I don't. So here's what I'm proposing, I give you the sapphire and we split the money fifty/fifty." she said.

"That ain't happening. My broker is already getting ten percent, so if I give you half I'm basically getting forty percent." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure I can make up for that measly ten percent." she said.

"How?" I asked. She moved her wing down to my crotch.

"My name is Lydia by the way, and I would love to be your partner in crime." she said caressing my face with the other wing.

Later, me and Lydia were in a hotel room in the thralls of passion. The sex was rough and aggressive, but Lydia liked it like that. We were laying on our sides with me taking her from behind with my arm wrapped around her neck. Lydia moaned like a bitch in heat as I slammed into her.

"Oh Mason, fuck me just like that!" she shouted.

A few more hard pumps and I emptied my balls into Lydia. Lydia's pussy clamped around my dick, milking it dry of cum. I flipped on to my back and released a sigh of relief. Lydia turned over and started to cuddle me.

"See, isn't this much better than some money?" she asked.

"I rather have more money, but this isn't so bad." I said.

"So, how long until you go see your fence?" she asked.

"I called before we started boning. He said he'll be open soon." I said holding up the Rossmore Diamond.

"I can't believe that a sapphire would go for ten million dollars." she said.

"Ten? Try twenty five." I said.

"Twenty five millions!?" she exclaimed.

"Yep, this little beauty was going to make me rich...at least I'll get a little money out of it." I said placing the diamond on the night stand.

"Shit, if I knew it was worth that much I would've asked for more money." she murmured.

"I should go see my fence." I said getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Don't forget to come back with my...I mean our money." she said.

I went to see Sal, my fence. I met him when I was trying to move some diamonds. He took larger cuts when I started going through him. He called it his risk versus reward plan. Over the years he lowered his cut since I was reliable source of income for him.

He lived and operated at the bottom of this apartment building, but you didn't hear it from me. I walked down the steps to his place and rang the bell. There was a buzz and I opened the door. Sal was portly guy, his black was turning grey and it was also thinning on top, and he was gruff around the edges but he was an okay guy.

"Hey Sal." I said as I entered.

"Hey Mason, you get the diamond or sapphire or whatever?" Sal asked.

"Yeah, except there's a small problem." I said.

"Don't tell me the museum found out and we have a hot product. Damn it kid, you know how hard it is to sell a hot product?" he asked.

"No we're still good. It's just you may have cut my take." I said.

"You want to give me more money? I flattered, but this is your dream heist. You wouldn't stop talking about it, but if you want to give fifty percent that's fine." he chuckled and coughed a bit.

"It's not you I'm giving the money too. I'm giving half to a woman, a Black Harpy." I explained.

"What? When did you meet her?" he asked.

"During the heist, she also wanted to steal the diamond and wouldn't give it to me until I agreed to split the money with her." I said.

"Huh, I can't imagine how she convinced you to do that. After all it's not like you two..." he was about to light a cigarette in his mouth but then took it out. "She fucked you didn't she? I don't mean like metaphorically either, I mean literally."

"It was the only way, besides she has a good pussy." I said.

"She's a Mamono, they all do! I should know, I've fucked at least three of them!" he exclaimed.

"What difference does it make? I got the sapphire and aside from this minor hiccup, we can still get paid." I said placing the sapphire on the counter.

"Alright, but I'm going to do something nice for you. I'm going wave my cut. That's at least twelve and a half million for you and the broad." he said.

"Wow, thanks Sal." I said.

"But this is a one time thing. You better do something about her before she becomes a liability." he said.

"I'll think about it." I said heading for the door.

"My old man had a saying: pussy is good, but it doesn't keep you feed." Sal said.

I got back to the hotel Lydia and I were staying at. Lydia was still in bed dressed in her bra and panties. It looked like she had been waiting for me.

"So, we getting paid or what?" she asked.

"We'll have to wait a bit, but we'll get paid." I said.

I striped down to my underwear and joined her in bed. Once I laid down, Lydia began to cuddle me. Honestly it felt nice, her feathers were soft and warm.

"Mason? What are you going to do with your half?" Lydia asked.

"Well, I was planning on getting a house by the ocean somewhere. Maybe enjoy the rest of my life with some nice piece of ass," I answered running my fingers through her hair. "Why, what're you doing with your half?"

"I...I never gave much thought. I just wanted the money, but I never thought about what I'd do with it." she said.

"Well, I could still use a nice piece of ass." I said jokingly.

"You joke, but I think I like your idea." she said kissing my cheek.

I returned her kiss with one to her lips. She kissed me back and soon we were staring to get horny again. I striped off her panties and she did the same to my briefs with her talon. She rolled me on to my back and started rubbing her wet pussy against my cock.

Once it got erected she gilded it into her pussy. Once inside, I fondled her plump ass as she rides my throbbing cock. She leaned forward, placing both her wings on either side of my head, our lips just barely touching.

She moaned as I moved from her ass to her tits. She moved her hips and I brought her lips to mine. I know I only met her a while ago, it was nice being with Lydia. Sure we were just using each other, and not just for sex we were using each other to get paid.

But it would be nice relaxing by the beach with Lydia right next to me. Lydia parted from our kiss and leaned into my ear.

"Make me cum with that big throbbing cock of your's, destroy my pussy with it." she said with hot breaths.

"Don't say anything you can't take back." I said.

I assaulted her pussy with my cock. My member was getting drenched with her juices. I pulled and twisted her nipples and moans grew louder. She was slamming vigorously against my crotch driving both her and myself to our climax. I could my seed bubbling inside my sack.

"Lydia, I'm about to cum!" I announced.

"Me too, blow your hot load inside my pussy!" she shouted.

With a few more pumps I shot another hot load inside her. Her pussy clenched around my member and drained it of every last drop of cum. Once I spent Lydia pulled my dick out of her and laid next to me.

"Mason, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"If it's for another round, just give me a few minutes." I said panting.

"No, not that. Although...no I want to ask you, why did you want to become a thief?" she asked.

"Well...I was an orphan living off the streets. I never knew my parents and I only robbed people to survive. As I got older I got so good at it, that I wanted to live comfortably for the rest of my life." I said.

"Wow, now I feel like an asshole for taking half your pay." she said.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, besides I'll have enough money to buy a small beach house. You know; this might sound a little silly, but in my dream the one where I'm relaxing on the beach with a woman? We're married, have a cute kid, I guess want the life I never had. A home, money, and a family." I said.

"I don't think that's silly at all. If you want I can help fulfill your dream." she suggested.

"Aw, it's nice of you to offer your half of the take." I said.

"As if, no I could help pay for a home and you and me can kick back on the beach, maybe have a kid or two." she said.

"That's great and I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why?" I asked.

"Think about it, if we didn't go after the Rossmore Diamond we wouldn't have met." she said.

I guess I couldn't argue with that, I kissed her and just as I did my phone rang. I checked the phone and it was Sal's number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mason...we have a problem." Sal said.

Lydia and I rushed over to Sal's place. I debate on whether or not to bring Lydia over, but if this problem had to do with our money.

"Mason, we have a problem." Sal said as Lydia and I entered.

"Yeah you said that on the phone, but you didn't elaborate." I said.

"It's about the sapphire, it's fake." he said.

"What, bullshit! It was on display and everything!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah? And why should we believe anything you say?" Sal asked her.

"Wait, are you sure it's fake?" I asked.

"Yeah checked it and everything. It's a fake sapphire." Sal said.

"The real one must still be at the museum." I said.

"Okay, so we break in again and steal the sapphire again." Lydia said.

"Oh sure, we just break in and steal the sapphire brilliant!" Sal said sarcastically.

"Wait, Lydia how did you break in last time?" I asked her.

"The skylight, why?" she asked.

"The guards will expect us to use the same method I entered in. But not the same method you entered." I said.

We got to the museum at night. Despite her small frame, Lydia carried me up to the roof of the museum.

"Okay the area where the sapphire was being held is over there." Lydia said pointing to the skylight.

"I'll go in, get it, and I'll tug on the rope and you pull me up." I said.

"Mason...please be careful." she said.

I replied into the museum, it was dark but quite. I touched and was a few feet away from the sapphire's display. I produced my glass cutter and made a hole in the display. I removed the sapphire from the case.

"Freeze!" someone demanded. I turned to find three guards with their guns pointed at me.

"So you thought you could waltz in and steal the sapphire again? It looks like jail for you." one of guards again.

I guess this was it, I suppose jail won't be so bad. I'll get a place to live, three meals a day, and I get proper exercise. The only downside is that I'll have be careful in the shower, and I wouldn't see Lydia again.

Just then, Lydia descended from the skylight and landed on one of the guards. The other two guards were (ironically) taken off guard by her. She roundhoused the other two, knocking them out.

"Mason! Are you okay!?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we should get out of here." I said.

We left the museum and quickly made our way back to Sal's.

"Did you get the sapphire?" Sal asked as we entered.

"Yeah here it is." I said tossing the sapphire to him.

"We're fine by the way." Lydia added.

Sal began to examine the sapphire. He spent a while examining it, I suppose after what happened the last time he wasn't going to be too careful.

"Holy shit." he said.

"Don't tell me it's another fake." Lydia groaned.

"Nah, this thing is real." Sal said.

Lydia and I hugged each other. I was finally getting my dream home. But first I had to do one more thing.

"Hey Sal, you wouldn't have a ring on hand?" I asked.

**10 years later...**

I was laying on a beach chair with nothing but the crashing of waves and smell of salt water in the air. Lydia was next to me, wear a black string bikini and her ring on a string necklace since she didn't have fingers. I felt the bulge on her belly, a constant reminder of our union together.

"Another day in paradise, eh sweetie?" Lydia asked me.

"Yep, I don't think anything can ruin this." I said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" someone called. Well, almost anything.

That was Sapphire, our first child. The night of heist I got Lydia knocked up. I guess I shouldn't be surprised it happened. Sapphire came bounding up to us.

"Daddy, come see my sandcastle!" she chirped excitedly pulling on my arm.

As I got up and was being dragged by my daughter, I looked back at Lydia who gave me a warm smile and waved at me. And who said crime doesn't pay?


	22. About Last Night

**A/N:** **Today we'll be looking at the smart and sexy Blue Oni. From what I understand Onis are demons, however, in MGE they're a type of Orge. I don't know; seems like a weird choice, but I guess it's different. I suppose if you took something from mythological or cultural lore and changed it slightly then anything would seem ****weird.**

**Oh, on a side note. I'm not experiencing the mouth pain that I mentioned in the previous chapter. I think it had to do with allergies or something.** **I mentioned that I was cleaning out my room in the same chapter which might have kicked up dust. Did I mention that I haven't cleaned up my room in years?**

Chapter 22

My name is Frank Parker. I been living in a small village in the Zipungu region for the last few years now. I did a few odd jobs to keep myself financial stable. Living here isn't easy; the summers are hot, the winters are cold, and don't get me started on the monsoon seasons. It's not all bad I met some nice people and there was a bar I like to go.

I woke up one morning groggy, my vision was blurry and my head was pounding. I was laying in bed, I don't know how I got here or what happened last night. I pulled back the covers and I was naked. Seriously, what happened last night?

I also noticed that I wasn't the only occupant of my bed. I turned to find a woman; she had blue skin, short silver hair, and a pair of horns on her head. She (much like myself) was naked. Wait, I knew her. She and her sister were regulars at the bar I went too. What was her name? Sa...Say...Sayaka that was her name.

But why was she here? Why was she sleeping next to me? But more importantly, why was she naked? The rational part of my mind was telling me that maybe I got drunk at the bar last night and Sayaka was nice enough to bring me home. Maybe she got tried bringing me here she wanted a place to rest...and she probably sleeps in the nude.

However the irrational side of me was being the most vocal and screaming at me that we fucked. I couldn't remember what happened before this, so for all I knew we did fuck. They say let sleeping dogs lay, but this dog had answers. I touched her shoulder and shook her.

"Alright Yumi, aren't I suppose to wake...you..." she said getting her glasses off the nightstand.

"Uh, hi." I said.

Suddenly she screamed and struck me across the face with a slap. I often forget that Mamonos are much more powerful than the average human.

"Who are you and why are you in my home!?" she demanded.

"First, ow! Secondly, I'm Frank Parker and this is my home." I said rubbing my face.

Sayaka looked around and once she realized where she was her whole face turned red.

"I am so sorry Parker-san. I didn't mean too intrude and assault you." she said.

"I could understand given the circumstances." I said.

"This may be an odd question, but how did I get here?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could answer the same question." I said.

"I admit, this isn't something I normally do." she said.

"Alright, let me think," I said sitting on the bed. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"My memory is a little hazy. But my sister and I were going out to drink." she said.

"Your sister, she's the red one isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't like to drink publicly. But Yumi is nothing if not persistent. Anyway once we were there she spotted you." she said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, she said: 'look it's the foreigner and his cute ass'. As soon as you walked in." she explained.

It was starting to come back to me. I walked in the bar last night. It wasn't immensely packed, but than again it was a work week so anyone who was there were just coming from work. As I walked in I noticed the Oni sisters and the red one gestured for me to join them. I didn't really know either of them, and while I have seen them before I've never talked to either of them.

"What's up foreigner? You looking for some company?" the red one asked.

"Yumi! I apologize for my sister's behavior. She is rather...forward." the blue one said.

"Sayaka just jealous because she doesn't fuck like I do." the red one said.

"Like I said forward." the blue one commented.

"Well, I wouldn't mind drinking with the both of you." I said.

"Awesome, oh, except I just saw my next mark. I see you later." the red one said leaving, and taking a large bottle of sake.

I left alone with the Blue Oni, Sayaka. It was a little awkward so I opened another bottle of sake sitting on the table.

"Your sister sure is...fun." I said pouring the sake in a glass.

"Believe me it's less fun when you have to clean up after her. She constantly leaving her panties and other assorted clothes about the house. When she isn't staying out late sleeping with an man she meets, she's getting drunk or sleeping in late, and she's so lazy." Sayaka said taking the bottle and pouring herself a glass.

"I wouldn't know, I was an only child. I think it would be nice to have a sister." I said.

"I'll gladly give you mine mister..." she said.

"Frank Parker." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Parker-san." she said.

We started drinking; glass after glass of sake went into us and it was hitting us hard. Normally I drink brandy or a nice whiskey, but never sake and Zipungu sake was notoriously strong. So it didn't take long for us to get drunk. Hell, if I wasn't sharing the bottle I think I would've gone blind.

"And another thing about Yumi, she never...*hick* never helps around the house." Sayaka said.

"That's terrible, why'd you put up with *hick* that?" I asked.

"Because we're family, so I have too. God, you're handsome." she said, her hand fumbling around my face.

"Thank you, you know I been living here for three years and I'm still single." I said.

"That's nothing! I had a boyfriend, but he left me for some Inari slut!" she shouted.

"Bastard, I would never do that to you. After all you're fucking hot!" I said.

"Really? You think I'm hot?" she asked wistfully.

"Hell yeah! If there weren't so many people around I'd be fucking you raw on this table." I said.

"Why don't we go back to you're place and I can let you fuck on anything you want." she said seductively.

The next thing I know, Sayaka and I were at my home now making out. I felt her tongue crawling around my mouth. I could taste the sake in her saliva. We moved to the bedroom and started stripping down to our underwear.

Sayaka unhooked her bra and pushed me down onto the bed and stripped me of my boxers. Once they were off she sandwiched her breasts between my member. She began to massage my dick in between her breasts, as she did, I leaned back and moaned.

"Mmm, Frank-kun likes that doesn't he?" she asked coyly.

"Ahhh, it's like my dick is stuffed between two large marshmallows." I moaned.

As she continued to smother my cock between her large blue mounds, she started licking the tip. I was reaching my peak and she knew it. She took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked while still rubbing her tits against my cock. I couldn't hold back and sprayed the inside of her mouth with my cum.

"Mmm, taste as good as the sake." Sayaka said wiping her mouth.

"I could use something tasty myself." I said pulling on the waistband of her panties.

She removed her panties and proceeded to sit on my face. I began to eat out her, she moaned as I lapped against her pussy. She ran her fingers through my hair and sucked on her clit. I could taste the sweet nectar of her vaginal juices.

"Oh Frank-kun, you're making me cum!" she moaned.

I felt a flood of warm liquid enter my mouth. Once I drunk my fill, but I wanted more and so did she. She got off my face and moved down to my crotch. My cock had already regained it's vigor and waiting for her wanting vagina. I was deep inside of her, I moved my hips and she matched my moments beat for beat.

Sayaka looked down at me, her face was beet red and she was rubbing my chest. I grabbed her tits and fondled her, she giggled in delight as I pumped into her. I felt her pussy tightened around me and I took it as sign she was getting closer to her orgasm.

"Frank-kun, I'm so close! Pump me full of cum!" she cried.

I released my seed deep inside her and she collapsed on top of me in a sweaty heep. We kissed, basking in the afterglow of our love making.

"Not bad for a foreigner huh?" I asked.

"Much better than a local that's for sure." she murmured kissing me.

We cut back to present day, I brewed up some coffee and brought it to Sayaka who was still in bed.

"Thank you Parker-san." she said taking the mug.

"You can call me Frank. After last night I think we're more than a little familiar with each other." I said taking a sip of coffee.

"Frank...I want to apologize for how I acted last night. I...we were very drunk and our judgement was gone." she said.

"I don't know, I enjoyed it. What little I remember of it." I said.

"It's just...this is the sort of thing my sister would do. And I assure you, we are not alike." she said.

"You don't have to defend your actions. I know you aren't." I said.

"Sorry, when ever men see me with my sister they think we're the same. Not in appearance obviously, but they think I'll sleep with them just as easily as she will." she explained taking a small sip of coffee.

"I don't think that. Even after what happened last night, I didn't mind having sex with you." I said moving closer to her.

"I guess I haven't had a proper relationship since my last boyfriend." she said.

"Well he's an idiot, if he really loved you he would've stayed with you or at very least not cheat on you." I said.

"I appreciate that Frank-kun. You've been most kind to me." she said.

"Well I'm not the type of guy who'd kick out such a lovely young woman." I said finishing my coffee.

"Frank, I we haven't known each other long, but would you like to go out...on a date?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'd love too." I said and gave her a peak on the lips.

Once she was finished with her coffee, we got dressed and escorted her home. We got to her home and as we the front door, a young man rushed out.

"Excuse me!" he said moving past us.

"Come back anytime!" Sayaka's sister Yumi shouted from the doorway. Yumi was dressed in a tiger striped bra and panties.

"Oh hey sis, I see you spent the night with that cute ass foreigner." Yumi said noticing us.

"I don't judge the company you keep Yumi." Sayaka said.

"I ain't judging, so tell me foreigner you like my sister's pussy?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi! I am really sorry about her." Sayaka said her face turning red.

I admit when I came to Zipungu, I didn't think that my life would turn out like this. But I guess that's what happens when you get drunk at a bar.


	23. Attack of the Sewer Monster

**A/N:** **Sorry for the last chapter being 2k words, I didn't think it would be as short as it was. But I promise to make this chapter (or at least try to) 3k words. So, now we'll be tackling our first Slime. It feels weird writing a sexual encounter with some that doesn't have physical genitals.**

**But I guess in the world of MGE as long as you get a man's cum out you don't need physical genitals. I just don't know who would have sex with a Slime. I'm sure they're people out there, but it still seems weird to me. It's like having sex with jello. But again, to each his own.**

Chapter 23

I'm Melvin Johnson, and I'm a civil engineer. Which in other words means I wake up, and from dawn to dusk I roam around a putrid sewer. And I ain't talking a gray water sewer, I'm talking brown water, the type of water that's made of people's piss and shit.

It'd be a hell of a lot more tolerable if it didn't smell like a dead animal. It's good thing I have a mask or I would quit. I know what you're about to ask: "Mel, if you hate your job so much why don't you quit?", short answer: money.

Yeah this job pays like ass, but at least it pays. I trudge through the festering depths of the city's sewers like always. The only thing on me was a flashlight, a walkie-talkie, and my thermos. I moved around a corner when my walkie-talkie beeped.

"Hey Mel old buddy, you okay down there?" someone asked.

That was Simon Dearborn, my boss. Fuck that guy, he gets to live like a king and bang a hot wife. Sometimes I wonder if I'm getting a raw deal or are they getting past over to other people?

"Just fine Simon, everything's fine." I said.

"Alright, just finish up down there and you can go home for the day." he said.

"Alright." I said.

At least this meant I could go home and shower. I kept walking, it's luck there were occasional maps of the sewer because this place is a fucking labyrinth. And even if I got lost all I had to do was go up ladder and open a manhole cover. I just hoped it wasn't one in the middle of traffic.

I continued walking then I stepped in a puddle. It was green and bubbling, shit, I hope this stuff ain't corrosive. The last thing I need right now is melted footwear. It seem like it was acidic, but it wasn't coming off my shoe either. I touched it and it wasn't a liquid at all, it was more slimy and smelled foul.

Then the puddle moved and latched onto my right leg locking me in place. I fell backwards landing on the cement floor. The puddle morphed into a large hourglass shape, then grew a pair of arms and lumps on it's self, then finally the top most part of it formed into a face. I was face-to-face with a Slime. Except I've never seen one like this before.

Well, I guess this is it. I was hoping to die at least 87 in a nice warm bed. I wonder how long it will take before they find what's left of me? Aw well, at least I won't have to work this fucking awful job.

The Slime enveloped my body, I closed my eyes and prayed to whatever god is out there to have pity on me. The Slime was inches from my face and she smelled horrid. Great I'm going to die and smell like shit too. She kissed although I use kiss in the loosest way possible. I felt part of her slide down my throat...which didn't taste bad.

Despite the wretched smell coming off her, she tasted good. The Slime that slid down my throat had the consistency of jello but the fizzy-ness of soda with a hint of lime. Not only did taste good it was making me horny. The pulled her lips off me and started to unzip my jumpsuit. Once unzipped, she pulled it off just enough to get access to my briefs. She pulled my briefs down freeing my cock from inside.

She grabbed the shaft in one hand and my balls with the other. She slowly jerked me off and licked the shaft, the tingling sensation of the bubbles was bringing me closer to cumming. She engulfed my cock in her mouth and sucked on it.

I couldn't hold back and sprayed the inside of her mouth with my seed. I saw a cloud of white enter her and quickly disappear. She slowly moved up me until our faces met. My cock was inside her and the bubbles were simulating it, cause another erection.

I grabbed her ass, or at least what I assumed was her ass and started thrusting into her. I don't know why I was having sex with her, but who cares I was having sex. She also seem to enjoy herself, but than again she was a monster so they enjoyed sex regardless.

I kept thrusting and she cupped my face and kissed me. She poured more of her slime down my throat bringing me closer to another orgasm. Once she parted her lips from me and pounded her hips against mine and I blew another load into her. She crawled off me and I zipped my jumpsuit up.

"Well this was fun, but I'm going home now." I said walking away.

Before I got far the Slime made some whining noises. I turned around and she had her arms stretched out to me.

"What? You want to go home with me?" I asked.

She nodded her head. Great just what I needed a clinging Slime. I took thermos out and opened it. The coffee that had been previously in it was gone. I held out to her and she crawled inside of it. I closed the lid and it was surprisingly light.

I was in the locker room getting change to go home.

"Hey Mel, you get out okay? You were down there for an awful long time." It was Simon the smug prick.

"I got a little bit lost, you know how big it is down there." I lied.

"Yeah, by the way did you jump into the sewage line? You smell horrible." he said.

"Yeah, I'll go do that." I said faking a smile. God I want to punch him in the face.

I drove home and as I got inside I almost forgot about the Slime in my thermos. I went to the bathroom and dump her out into the tub. She filled up the tub and let out a content sigh.

"There happy? I'm going to wash your stink out of my thermos or burn it whatever'll be the most effective." I said.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" she asked.

"Wait, you can talk!?" I exclaimed.

"Of course I can." she said.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked.

"I was nervous. I've watched you for awhile and I wanted to meet you, but I was too shy." she answered.

"You were too shy to talk to me, but not to shy to have sex with me?" I questioned.

"Well I felt your erection and I wanted to make you feel good. Did I miss read the situation?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly hate it but that's not the point. Why me? There were other guys that worked down there so why me?" I asked.

"When I try to approach the guys they would run away from me. I saw you and how miserable you were, I wanted to make you happy. But you probably would've ran away from me." she explained.

I recalled some of the guys telling outlandish stories about a monster living in the sewer. At the time I made nothing of it, but I guess they were right.

"Well I suppose you can stay here, but we'll have to get rid of that smell." I said.

"It goes away. I can even absorb oders. I just want to be with you." she said.

"Okay fine, you can stay. Just make a mess," I said turning to the door. "I going to clean out my thermos."

"Wait! What's your name?" she asked.

"Melvin, although you can call me Mel if you want." I said.

"Okay, I don't have a name so you can call whatever you want." she said.

"How about I call you Jenna. I knew girl who I had a thing for with a name like that." I said.

"I like it." she said.

I went into the kitchen to clean out my thermos. I opened it and sniffed the contents. It...didn't smell, not like coffee or raw sewage. It didn't have a smell of any kind. It didn't have any coffee stains, almost like Jenna must have cleaned it out with her body. I still rather not risk catching anything so I gave it a quick rinse.

Now I need to figure out out what to do with my new guest. I returned to Jenna who was still bubbling inside the tub.

"Glad your back Mel. I was hoping we could have sex again, this time in a environment your more comfortable in." she said leaning on the side of tub.

"Maybe later, I need you to get out so I can get cleaned up." I said.

"Oh, just step in. I'll clean you up." she said.

"I got this smell because of you. Besides, you just want to have sex again." I said.

"That's not true...okay, that's kinda true. But I'm serious, I great at removing smells, smell me." she said stretching out her arm.

I knew I would regret this. I bent forward and smelled her arm. To my surprise, she smelled familiar. She smelled like my coffee. I guess she knew what she was doing. I striped off my clothes and stepped into the tub. I feel the tingling sensation from her bubbles. Jenna rested her head against my shoulder.

"Isn't this nice?" she asked me wistfully.

"Yeah and scent of my coffee is a nice touch." I said.

"I figured you'd like that. I wanted to give myself a scent you'd like." she said.

"Well it's nothing special, but I can get used to this." I said relaxing into her.

"Hey Mel?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I love you." she said.

"We met a few hours ago and you love me?" I questioned.

"Yeah but, I said I wanted to make you happy and doesn't make you happy to hear that you're loved by such a beautiful woman?" she asked.

"Usually the woman isn't made of gelatinous slime." I commented.

"Come on Mel. Say you love me." she begged giving me puppy eyes.

"*sigh* Fine, I love you. And I'm not just saying that so you stop looking at me like. I guess working in a sewer is a lot better when you have someone to come home to and they don't care that you smell bad." I said.

"Aw, you're so sweet." she said kissing my cheek.

"Well, I think I'm done. I'm going to turn in early." I said getting out of her.

"Can I join you in bed?" she asked.

"You gonna make a mess of it?" I asked.

She morphed her whole body to a more solid and thinner form. She formed a pair of legs. I laid down in bed and Jenna laid down next to me. Despite how bizarrely this day end, had to admit it was nice. Hell, I was looking forward to work tomorrow.

"Mel, can we do it one more time?" she asked.

"If we do, can I sleep?" I asked.

"Do a really good job and you can." she said.

I got on top of her already hard as a rock and since I was already naked I didn't have to do much. She wrapped her legs around me and I penetrated her. She moaned as I entered her and I moaned because of the bubbles she made. I started making slow thrusts and she pulled me in closer to her pelvis.

I thrusted faster into Jenna and squealed with delight. I was going so hard I was starting to sweat. Jenna didn't seem to mind, in fact I think she liked my sweat. Every droplet of sweat that rolled off my fell onto her was absorbed into her body.

Her pussy clenched around my member and started to fizzle around it bringing me closer to cumming. I kept pumping and pumping into her uuntil I unleashed a flood of cum inside her. I collapsed on top of her and she kissed me. I felt drain both physically and sexually. Cumming three times in one day made my balls feel hollow. I mustered up what little strength I had to pull the covers over us.

I went to work the next day, pep in my step and not a care in the world. I guess I hated coming here because I had know reason to work. But know I had a lady to provide for.

"Hey Mel, you look chipper than usual." Simon said as I clocked in.

"Life's been fucking good to me. I'm feeling great!" I said.

"That's good to hear, by the way since you been such a good job. I've decided to promote you and move you to a desk job." he said.

"That's great! Maybe you aren't as big a dick as I thought you were." I said.

"Wait, what?" he questioned.

I got home later that day to tell Jenna the good news. I'm finally getting some respect. I came inside and Jenna was cooking some steak, she morphed a little apron on her body.

"Hi honey, I hope you don't mind me making dinner for you." she said.

"Not at all, I didn't know you could cook." I said.

"I can't really, but I watched this cooking show on TV and woman said husbands love it when you cook for them." she explained.

"Well, ignoring the whole husband thing; I've got great news. I got a promotion, so now I won't have to working in a sewer anymore." I said.

"I've got great news too." she said.

"Is that him?" I heard someone ask.

The voice came from the bedroom. The voice was tiny but audible enough to be heard. I saw a small head peak out from behind the doorway.

"Girls, come out and meet your father." Jenna said.

Girls? Just then four smaller Slimes came out from the bedroom and latched onto my legs.

"Jenna? Who are they?" I asked.

"Technically there our daughters but since Slimes don't reproduce the same way other humans and monsters do you could also say they're also me and my sisters. But since they're the product of our love I like to think of them as our daughters." she said.

"But we only had sex a day ago, how can we have children already?" I asked.

"Like I said, Slimes reproduce differently. So times Slimes reproduce during sex. I produced our daughters while you were at work. Aren't they adorable?" she asked.

I looked down at my "daughter" still hugging my legs.

"Mommy said you were really handsome." one of them said.

"You're super handsome." another said.

"Daddy? Can we have a puppy?" another asked.

"Mommy said we should ask you if we wanted something. Can we have a puppy, please?" another asked.

Well I guess this is my life now. Working an office job for my "wife" and our four kids. Beats working in a sewer, I guess.


	24. Gone Fishing

**A/N:** **As we leave B and enter C we'll be talking a look at the last girl in it the Bunyip. This chapter was a request from Legendary-Titan who not came with the idea, but also the title for this chapter. I'm always grateful for his support of this story. Which always feels weird for me to say because it makes me sound like a PBS show.** **I feel like I'm about to introduce The Joy of Painting or something.**

**I'm hoping for more future requests. Since I don't seem to get a lot of those. Than again I haven't checked my reviews in a while. I also want to be clear, when you make a request please be coherent as possible. I can't work with a garbled mess.**

**Also not to date this chapter, but I'm a little bummed I couldn't get to a spooky Monster Girl in time for Halloween. Maybe next year, if I'm still working on this by next Halloween. Also Legendary-Titan, I hope you don't mind that I reworded somethings and named the Bunyip Shelia. My thought behind it is since the Bunyip comes from Australia I thought naming her Shelia would be the most appropriate. And thank you Nobody for clarifying the Oni thing. I am but an ignorant American with a very, very basic understanding on Japanese culture and mythology. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 24

My name is Riley Lawson. I used to live in a small village until my parents moved to the city. I never liked living there so when I turned 27 I decided to move back there. I still have relatives living there my grandparents. I think back to my fondest memory was spending my summers fishing.

Everyday I would fish at a small dock on the river near my grandparents' house. But I didn't just fish I also swam in the river. I remember one day I was hanging out at the river with some friends I noticed something by some reeds. I got closer to them, but couldn't see anything. I thought it was just my imagination until I saw a pair of eyes.

"Is someone in there?" I asked.

There was no response but I could hear shakey breathing.

"It's okay I won't hurt you. Do you want to come out?" I asked.

"N-no." they said.

Judging from the sound of their voice it sounded like a girl. But she didn't sound like any girl I knew in town.

"I don't want to be rude, but are you a girl?" I asked.

"Y-yes." she said.

"Are you from around here?" I asked.

"N-no. she said.

"You have any friends?" I asked.

"N-no." she said.

"You want me to be your friend." I asked.

"M-maybe." she said.

"Oh, you want to come over and play with us?" I asked.

"Riley! What are you doing over there? Come on back!" one of my friends shouted.

"I have to go now. But what's your name? I'm Riley." I said.

"S-Shelia." she said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said.

The next day I told people about Shelia but none of them believed me. They all thought I was crazy. I asked my grandfather, but didn't know of any girls with her name and my friends teased me relentlessly about it.

"Hey Riley! You goin' to visit your imagery friend?" they often said.

I even started thinking I was crazy. I never saw Shelia after that. I went to river almost every day and nothing. I still wonder to this day if she was real or not.

I arrived at my grandparents' house. I exchanged hugs and kisses with them and they had me set up in one of their guestrooms. Grandpa owned and operated a bait and tackle shop in town while grandma stayed home.

The first few weeks were great. I spent my time fishing on the dock, although the dock itself had seen better days. But I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I'm sure who or what was watching me, but they were. Once I swear I saw a shadow in the water. I was at home eating dinner with my grandparents. It was raining pretty hard so I couldn't finish that day.

"So how's the fishing going?" Grandpa asked me.

"It's pretty good. Although I think something's watching me. I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid." I said.

"Oh you hear that Edith, it must be the Bunyip." he said. Grandma just rolled her eyes.

"The what now?" I questioned.

"The Bunyip my boy. It's coming to eat your liver." he said followed with a dry weezey laugh.

"Oh George, enough with your nonsense." Grandma said.

"It's true, I fought once you know. There I was face-to-face with it. Ugliest thing I've ever seen. It was a giant six legged cow, with crab claws, and a pair of bat wings! It breathed fire and shot lightning from it's udders! But I fought off with nothing but a spoon and one of your grandma's skirt." he explained.

"Grandpa, did you take your meds today?" I asked.

Grandma was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And what is so funny?" Grandpa asked her.

"George none of that happened. You got drunk and messed with one of Mr. Lipton's cows." she said.

"It could have been the Bunyip." he mumbled sulking in his chair.

"Now Riley, I'll tell you about the real Bunyip. It ain't no fire breathing cow." Grandma said to me.

"You saw the Bunyip grandma?" I asked.

"Well no. I only heard about it because of an encounter a fisherman had. You know Mike Stillwater right? He claimed to have seen something in the water once, right by some reeds. A shadow that looked like a snake gliding through the water. He didn't see it at first since it was so quiet." she said.

"Yeah, I think I saw a shadow too." I said.

"Well, Mike went back to that spot the next day and by the river was a large snake like creature, with big fluffy ears, and a beak. Earlier scared him to death." she said.

"Huh, and you say my story's ridiculous. A bird faced rabbit snake?" Grandpa commented.

"Oh hush up George." Grandma said.

"I'll tell you one thing Riley. The Bunyip is dangerous. Edith, do you remember last fall when that family of beavers moved in up river?" Grandpa asked her.

"I do, they built a dam that almost flooded the town." she said.

"What does that have to do with the Bunyip?" I asked.

"Some of men got worried about the potential flooding problem and when they went to tear up the dam, they found it in pieces. From what I heard there were claws marks in the wood. Tore the dam apart like it was made of paper. And right near the site by some reeds...the shadow of the Bunyip." Grandpa said and almost on queue thunder cracked outside.

The next day the storm cleared up allowing me to go fishing. I couldn't help but think about what grandma and grandpa said. Every time the Bunyip appeared it was by reeds. Reeds, where I met Shelia.

I walked on the dock, the boards creaked as I step on them. The dock must have taken some damage from the storm. I got near the end of the dock and I noticed something. Over by the reeds was something shiny, it looked like a beak...it was the Bunyip.

Startled I accidentally stepped on a loose broad. I got carried down the river, I was tangled up in my fishing line and netting. I struggled to untangle myself, but the pulled of the current and the tangled mess made my efforts meaningless. As I slowly blacked out I saw the shadow of something swin towards me. It must be the Bunyip, oh well, at least I'll be a nice meal for it. I just wish I could say goodbye to my grandparents.

I awoke sometime later, I felt warm. I was wrapped in the fluffiest blanket I ever slept in. My head was resting on two large pillows. I nuzzled the pillows and I heard a moan. I opened my eyes; I was wrapped in a large fluffy tail, and my head was resting between two large dark brown mounds that felt fleshy. I looked up and was staring in the face of a large bird.

I was startled at first, but I realized that the beak was a mask. It released me and slithered back.

"Wait! Did...did you save?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, but she nodded her head. She must have been shy. So I guess I'll ask her yes and no questions.

"Are you the Bunyip?" I asked.

She nodded. I had one more question, I needed to know one thing.

"Is your name Shelia?" I asked. She nodded.

"Shelia! I can't believe you're real. I also can't believe you save me, thank you!" I said hugging her.

"I-I could let you die." she said.

"But why? You didn't need to risk your life to save mine." I said.

"Y-you were so nice to me, and I l-like you." she said. I couldn't tell, but I got the feeling she was blushing underneath her mask.

"Well, in that case. Let me thank you for rescuing me." I said.

I lifted up her mask, she placed her claws on my hands but made no attempt to remove my hands from. I removed her and saw her face for the first time. I was immediately enraptured by her beauty. I placed my hands on her warm, delicate cheeks and kissed her. She placed her claws on my face and kissed me back.

Our kisses were slow and tender, but soon gained heat and passion. I sipped my tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it with her own. We were mmoaning in each others mouths and I felt a bulge form in my pants.

She must have felt too, because she moved from my face to my crotch. I moved one my hands from her face to one of her breasts. I was being driven by animalistic instincts at this point and I wanted her. I removed my pants which were still damp from being in the river. I rubbed my hard cock against her pussy.

She spread her vaginal lips and I entered her. She quivered from my penis entering and I saw blood trickle out of her vagina, yet she didn't seemed distressed by this. Still I moved slowly in and out of her as to not hurt her further. She placed her claws on my back and moaned deeply as I continued thrusting into her.

I getting deeper and deeper into her till my tip was touching the entrance to her womb. I could feel her insides were becoming increasingly wet and was tightening around my member. I pumped faster and faster into her until I could feel my balls ready to explode.

"Shelia, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted.

Shelia didn't respond, she was to engulfed in please to say anything. I kept thrusting until I unleashed my semen inside of her. I collapsed on top of her panting heavily.

"Wow, that was great." I said.

"More..." Shelia murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"I want more!" she shouted.

As if a switch was flipped, the normally docile and quiet Shelia became lustful and more aggressive. She coiled herself around me and flipped me over onto my back. Her tail was wrapped around me so tight I felt like my pelvis would snap in two.

She buried my face in between her bosom and aggressively started to jerk me off.

"Harder, I want it harder! Why aren't you hard yet!?" she growled at me.

I was a little frightened to answer her with a sarcastic remark, so I kept quiet and tried getting another erection. Once I regained my erection she began to ride me. Slamming vigorously against my crotch, and if the grip of her tail wasn't bad enough her slamming into me wasn't helping.

I couldn't move, I lay motionless as Shelia kept fucking me. I didn't really care that she was being rough, I just wanted to come out of this with the ability to still walk.

"Hey! Don't just lay there! Pleasure me!" she demanded.

"Okay Shelia, no need to get violent...well, more violent." I said.

I removed the small bra from her chest and started to suck on her nipples, alternating between the two of them. Shelia's expression softened a bit, but was still on a mission to obliterate my pelvis.

"Oh baby, that feels so nice. You're going to make me cum!" she cried.

As long as she wasn't about to snap me in two I didn't care.

"Oh yes! Harder! Suck on my tits hard!" she cried.

I sucked harder and she went faster and faster until I could feel myself reaching another orgasm.

"I'm cumming! Oh god, I'm cumming!" Shelia cried.

And with that she squirted on me and I came inside of her. My shirt with had been just about dry at this point was caked with sweat. Shelia laid on top of me riding out her orgasm.

"That was great Riley. I really loved that!" she said softly.

"Good...for you..." I breathed.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright!?" she asked, panicking.

"Yeah...I'm fine...although I probably won't be able to move...for a while." I said.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine really. Just give me a minute and I'll be able to move again." I said.

"This is why I didn't want to meet people. I was afraid I would hurt them," she said tears forming in her eyes. "I'm a monster!"

"Hey, hey now. That's not true. If you were a monster you wouldn't have saved me or save the town from flooding." I said.

"You...you heard about that?" she asked meekly.

"You don't hear about someone who can turn a beaver dam into matchsticks everyday do ya?" I asked.

"Well the flood would have washed away my reeds. But I guess I'm also glad the town was saved." she said blushing profusely.

"Come on, I'll show you that you're not a monster." I said getting up and holding my hand out to her.

"I don't..." she started.

"Trust me." I said.

She seemed unsure, but slowly she took my hand. First I took her to my grandparents. If the town didn't accept her I hoped that my grandparents would. We approached the house and kept her behind me a bit, though there wasn't much to hide.

"Grandpa? Grandma? Can you come here." I said as I entered.

"Where's the fire at son...whoa!" Grandpa shouted as he saw Shelia.

"George is something...goodness!" Grandma shouted.

"Grandma, grandpa this is Shelia our resident Bunyip." I said.

"It's...it's very nice to meet you dear. George, isn't nice to meet her?" Grandma asked.

"Uh-huh, excuse me I have to go upstairs for a bit. Just need to check on something and not to change my pants." he said heading upstairs.

"So...how did you two meet?" Grandma asked.

"We meet when we were kids. I told Grandpa about it. But we met again just recently. She save me from drowning in the river." I said.

"Wait, you almost drowned!?" Grandma exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Shelia rescued me. So can she stay?" I asked.

"Normally we wouldn't let strangers into our home, but since she did save you I suppose we can make an exception. However, she can on two conditions. Number one, if she's staying then she has to help around here. And number two, I expect you two to keep the noise to a minimum." Grandma said.

"Excuse?" I asked.

"I'm old honey, not dumb. I can tell she did more than save your life." she said.

"I-I don't know what mean." I stammered.

"No need to be embarrassed. You're young, besides I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind grandkids of their own." she said.

"Thank you ma'am, I promise not to be a burden on you." Shelia said.

"Oh my, sure a polite young lady. She's a keeper." Grandma said.

"Yeah, she sure is." I said.

Seeing how smoothly things went with my grandparents, I introduced Shelia to the rest of the town. People were a little wary of her at first, but they welcomed her with open arms when they found out the same monster they were afraid of was the same one that saved the town. The children loved her immediately given her fluffy tail. As for me, since Grandpa was getting up there in years I took over the bait shop.

Of course every summer I'd still spend my time by the river. Only this time I have Shelia to keep me company and to make sure I don't drown again.


	25. Her Royal Highness Mittens

**A/N:** **Today we'll begin our journey into C, but not only that I hit the twenty-fifth chapter milestone. I don't think I've written more than twenty-five chapters****.** **Probably won't mean much to you, but it does to me. Probably won't get excited about something like this until the fifty chapter milestone, but regardless let's talk about cats.**

**And I'm not talking about that creepy looking movie based on the boardway show, I'm talking real cats. Specifically the Cait Sith. Which I can't never unsee without thinking about the Sith, but maybe that's from having watched Star Wars a lot over the years.**

**It wasn't super hard to figure out how to write the chapter since the Cait Sith is just a normal cat. Well, normal in the sense that they have some of the personality traits of a cat. I don't know any cats that walk on their hind legs and are capable of human speech.**

Chapter 25

My name is Charles Schmidt and I just became fucking rich! Okay, technically I inherited some money as well as the deed to a mansion from my late grandmother. It's because I was her favorite grandson, than again I was her only grandson. So I bet you're wondering if there's a catch, right? Yes, unfortunately there is.

In addition to being the new owner of the house I have to take care of everything in the house. What's so bad about that? I have to take care of my grandmother's stupid pet cat Mittens.

Now why is this a problem you ask? Mittens isn't a normal cat. Mittens' is a Cait Sith. That means she has rights and is entitled to the house almost as much as I was. So kicking her out was not an option. Neither was murder, I want her out of the house but I wasn't about to murder her. Than again, given how she treats me I was starting to lean closer and closer to that option.

I hated a lot things about her. I hated her haughty attitude, I hated the way she waved her white paws (which is how she got her namesake), and I hated the way she talked.

"Charles, be a dear and fetch one's dinner." she commented.

"And what'll it be tonight your highness?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"One isn't feeling like fish, perhaps chicken tonight." she said.

I trudged down to the kitchen and pulled out a can of chicken based cat food from the cabinet. I opened the can and dumped the contents onto a plate. I trudged back upstairs and into Mittens' room. I dropped the plate on the bed right in front of her.

"Charles." she called to just as I was about to leave.

"What?" I asked aggravated.

"There's no garnish. How is one suppose to eat this if there's no garnish?" she asked holding out the plate.

I took the plate and went back down into the kitchen. I put a parsley leaf on top of her food and went upstairs.

"There! Anything else I get for you? Catnip, a squeaky mouse toy, foot rub?" I asked bitterly.

"Hmm, no. Perhaps later." she said waving me off.

I went to my room which was one of guest rooms in the house. Mittens commandeered the master bedroom all to herself. It should be mine damn it! I should be sleeping in that large bed, not her!

I laid down in bed and tried to conceive a way to get Mittens out of here. I couldn't think of anything, at least anything legal.

"Charles, I'm ready for that foot rub!" I heard Mittens call from her room.

I remember back to the day I got the news about granny's death. I remember that I wasn't too broken up about it. Don't get me wrong I don't hate my grandmother, but I didn't spend much time with her for to make an impact on me.

When I got the deed to mansion I thought I had won the lottery. However no one told me about Mittens. Whether they actually didn't know or forgot about her I don't know.

I was about to enter the master bedroom for the first time. I was going to settle in, maybe get a couple girls to ride my bone. However those plans all changed upon seeing Mittens.

"Ah, good. My new servant has arrived, fetch us some food. Also for future reference don't enter one's room unless summoned." she said.

"Wait, I think there's been a mix up. First, this is my home and second, no one told me I'd be taken care of a mangy fur ball." I said.

"Mangy, how very dare you! I'll have you know that I was and still am the madam's prized possession. And if you wish to live here then I suggest you be more respectful to us." she said.

"Wait, are you telling me my grandma not only left this massive house but her stupid cat too!" I exclaimed.

"That's what one said didn't I?" she asked. "But enough about that fetch me my dinner, we wish for the beef and cheese blend and do make sure you a put on the garnish."

And after almost a year with her I'm about to jump off a building. Everyday with her is either "get me this" or "do this for me", and I just can't stand it. You know what? Fuck this! All I wanted was to live in the lap of luxury not wait on hand and foot for a stupid cat! Let's see she'll survive without me. Hell, I don't care if I have to go back to living with my parents. It's better than living like this.

"Good, there you are. Our feet aren't going to rub themselves." Mittens said holding her feet up as I entered.

"You know what Mittens? Fuck you and rub your own damn feet!" I snapped.

"How very dare you! Did you forget that it is we who let you live here in one's own home?" she asked.

"Yeah and I can't stand it anymore! So you can stay here all you want, I'm leaving. There's still some cans of cat food in the kitchen." I said turning to leave.

Suddenly she jumped off the bed and grabbed onto my leg.

"No, you can't leave!" she protested.

"The fuck I can't! I'm going to pack my things and I'm leaving." I said shaking her off my leg.

"Please, listen to me first!" she shouted.

I looked down at her. She had tears in her eyes and her ears were folded down. if she was acting she was really good.

"Fine, what is it?" I asked.

"A few years ago I was abandoned by my family after that I turned into what I am now. I was cold, hungry, and alone. Until I wandered into your grandmother's backyard. She took me in; she feed, bathe me, and allowed me to stay here." she said.

"That's nice and all, but what does me staying here have to do with that?" I asked.

"When she died, they were going to kick me out. I begged them not to, so they said I could stay just so long as you stayed. So if you leave we'll...I'll be homeless again. Charles please! I can't live like that, your grandmother was the only family I had. I don't care what I have to do to get you to stay, just please...don't leave." she pleaded.

"You'll do anything?" I asked smugly.

"Yes, anything!" she cried.

"Alright, first off I want the master bedroom." I started.

"Of course, anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm not serving you anymore. You want something you get it yourself." I said.

"Yes, Charles but might I make a small request?" she asked.

"Within reason." I said.

"May we and I don't mean the royal we. I mean you and I share the bedroom?" she suggested.

"Fine, but you keep to your side of the bed." I said.

"Thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret this!" she cried kissing my leg.

"Alright I get it, just stop doing that." I said.

Later that evening, I moved my stuff from the guest room to the master bedroom. I just got out of the shower and was getting ready for bed.

"Good night Mittens." I said turning off the light.

"Charles..." she said.

"What? I asked.

"When I said I'd do anything I really meant it." she said.

"I know, your groveling made that abundantly clear." I said.

"But you to know I'll do anything to stay. I'd even let you use my body. In fact you can use right now if you want." she said.

"Mittens, I already agreed that you can stay. You don't have to bribe me with sex." I said.

"I not trying to bribe you. I want you to have sex with me." she said.

"Mittens, what makes you think I'll have sex with you?" I asked.

"You're a man with a penis are you not?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." I said.

"You should feel how wet I am." she said pulling my hand toward her crotch.

"Mittens I don't..." I felt her sopping wet pussy.

I looked at her and she seemed serious about this. I just hoped she didn't do this kind of thing with grandma. It's weird enough doing it in her bed.

"I know what you're thinking." Mittens said.

"You do?" I questioned.

"You're wondering if the madam's and I's relationship was more than master and pet." she said.

"Not in so many words, but yeah." I said.

"Don't worry, it was nothing like that. Our relationship was never sexual." she said.

"That's good...I guess." I said.

"Enough of that, I want you to take me! I want you to cum so hard and fill me until my stomach expands." she said.

"I don't understand why me?" I asked.

"I know it's odd, but I've seen photos of you and I thought about how handsome you are. And since we're living together I can release my animalistic desires." she said.

"Oh? Anything specific?" I asked.

"Do what ever you want. I don't want to walk right for a month." she said.

I got undressed, my cock was firmly erect. Mittens grabbed it with her velvety paws and made small delicate licks. Her tongue was rough but felt good. I placed my hand on her head and stroked her head. She purred as I stroked her, which was pleasant to the ears. She took half of my penis into her mouth and with the combination of her sandpaper tongue and purring made her blow job feel incredible.

"Mittens, I'm going to cum!" I announced and I coated her throat with my seed.

"Oh, done already? I expected you'd last longer." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll last longer once I get a second wind." I said.

"I hope it's soon my loins are burning." she said.

"I can help with that." I said.

I laid her down and inserted my middle finger inside of her pussy. Making small thrusts in and out of her. She quivered and moaned as I fingered her, her purrs becomingmore audible this time. I inserted my index finger into her and pumped my hand faster, her pussy flooding with her juices. I removed my hand and replaced it with my mouth lapping the sweet juices that came out of her.

"Charles, I'm so close! You're incredible!" she moaned.

As soon as she said that she grabbed the back of my head, and a rush of warm liquids entered my mouth and her body shook violently. I removed my face from her crotch, the sides of my mouth still wet from her fluids. She was panting and holding her arms out to me, as if it to tell me to take her.

I moved up here and positioned my now throbbing cock at the entrance of her still wet folds. I inched my way in slowly until I reached the her womb. I moved my hips and I kissed her deeply, I felt the walls of her vagina tighten around member making sure it stays firmly inside of her.

I kept thrusting inside of her and she wrapped her arms and legs around me trying to bring me deeper insinside of her. Her moans and purrs were like music to my ears.

"Charles, I want you to cum in my pussy! Fill my womb with your seed!" Mittens begged.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm going to fill you up alright." I said.

I pumped a few more times into Mittens and flooded her womb with my cum. She squealed and her vaginal walls clamped down on my cock milking it of every last drop. Mittens' was so stuff with semen it leaked out of her.

"Thank you Charles, we enjoyed that very much." Mittens said.

"I ain't done quite yet. Flip over." I commanded.

Mittens rolled onto her front and raised her bottom in the air. I ttook my index finger and started circling the rim of her asshole. Mittens' hips rotated in sync with my finger.

"Oh, naughty boy." she said.

She began to moan and purr again as I continued to trace her anus with my finger. I then replaced my finger with my penis and made the same traces with it.

"Ohhh, really naughty boy." Mittens moaned.

I prodded the entrance with the tip and then slowly entered the anus. I moaned from the sheer tightness of her ass. She hissed a bit and not like the way a cat would either, I guess she wasn't expecting her ass would get stuffed the way it did.

I slowly pounded her ass and she moaned and purred like she had been doing since we started. I increased my pace and Mittens reached back and dug her fingers into her pussy. I reached under her and began to rub her clit with one hand and fondle her breasts with the other.

The whole room filled with the sounds of our passion. The slapping of my shaft being buried into her ass, the squishing of her pussy as she fingered herself, and the combination of our moans.

I was reaching my limit and so was she. With a few more thrusts and some furious rubbing to her clit we came. I sprayed another load into her ass. Mittens sprayed a heavy spray of cum out of her. Mittens caved from underneath of me and I collapsed on top of her. I pulled out of her and rolled over to my back.

"Oh Charles, you were fantastic." Mittens said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, and to think I wanted to leave." I said.

"I'm glad you didn't." she said cuddling up to me.

After that Mittens did what I said. If she wanted to eat she got her own food. If she wanted a bath she made it herself. Yep, life was pretty great and best of all she didn't me ask for anything.

"Charles! I'm horny, pleasure me!" she called.

Well almost anything.


	26. Family Man

**A/N:** **Well guys and possibly gals we're at the big C, Cancer. I do mean the crab not the disease. I find it funny that this is probably the only Monster Girl based on a constellation, though you could par other Monster Girls to other constellations. Also before I forget, this chapter was a request from Sandshrew master 317. I think I've mentioned them once or twice, but I want to thank them for supporting this story.**

**I don't interact with a lot of people, so I guess I'm using this story in part to break out of my shell. The other part is to make subpar erotica. I don't know if I mentioned that in a pervious chapter or not but that hasn't stopped me before. But you're probably not reading this, you probably skipped to the quote unquote sexy parts. I could say anything right now and you won't see it...velociraptor snatch.**

Chapter 26

I'm Angus Powell, I don't regret much in life. I'm a working man, a husband, and a father. I don't ask for much and I don't complain much, but what I want more than anything is to be home. I was driving back from the office it was just half past eight. I was in a sour mood so I just wanted to get home, take a bath, and go to sleep. I just hope Charlotte and Elizabeth aren't too worried about me.

I pulled into the driveway; some of the other houses on our block either still had their lights on or were dark. I can imagine, how happy they must feel right now. I sighed and dug inside my pocket and pulled out my key to the front door. Upon entering I saw Charlotte with Elizabeth. She must've bathe her since it looked like Elizabeth was in her pajamas.

"And make sure you scrub behind your ears and just remember to keep your eyes closed when using shampoo and conditioner, okay?" Charlotte instructed.

"Okay mommy," Elizabeth said and turned to me as I entered. "Daddy!"

Elizabeth skittered towards me and hugged my leg.

"Daddy, mommy was teaching me how to bathe myself since I'm becoming a big girl now." Elizabeth said.

"Did she now? I suppose you are getting bigger." I said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"You got home awfully late, can you play with me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think daddy wants to unwind after working so hard for us. Besides you need to go to bed little missy." Charlotte said.

"Ahhh." Elizabeth whined.

"I'll put her to bed, would you like to have dinner?" Charlotte asked me.

"Nah, I think I'll go in the bath and after that go to bed." I said handing her Elizabeth.

"Alright, I'll put Elizabeth to bed and then I'll put your dinner in the fridge," Charlotte said taking Elizabeth from me. "Say good night to daddy."

"Night daddy." Elizabeth said and Charlotte carried her off to her room.

I proceeded to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. Once fully nude I stepped into the tub, which was more like a small indoor pool. But you would have a bath of this size if your wife had the lower half of a crab the size of a small car.

I leaned back against the side of the tub and sighed. The water was warm, thank god for enchanted water heaters. This things a pain in the ass to fill. I wonder if my family appreciates how hard I work? I'm sure they do but I don't know, maybe I'm complaining because I don't get to see them half the time.

I know Charlotte appreciates what I do, after all I saved her. It was what six, seven years ago? I was a dumb college senior who didn't have any sense of responsibility. If I met me back then I'd probably punch my younger self in the face. At the time I didn't think I would want a family until I met Charlotte.

I was at the beach with some friends and decided to break away from them for a bit. I found this alcove and I saw a huge mass. It was a nude girl that looked like she was being devoured by a large crab. But I realized that she wasn't being eaten by the crab, she was the crab. She was also tangled up in a mix of seaweed and netting.

She saw me and begged for help. Part of me wanted to walk away, but that part was out voted by the erection in my pants. I rushed over and removed a pocket knife from my bag and started to cut her loose. Once she was free, she hugged me and asked if there was any way to repay me. And like the dumb horny young man I was, I told her she could blow me. Which she did.

I then wondered how far I could take this and told her that if she was really grateful for rescuing her she'd fuck me. She seemed hesitant at first, but agreed and we fucked. In hindsight it was pretty scummy of me to manipulate such a sweet girl into having sex with me. But I did and at the time I felt perfectly justified in my actions.

After we banged she confessed that she was a virgin until meeting me and that the only reason she was tied up in the first place was because of she was trying to get a husband. She was after a fisherman, but she scared him, he threw a net on her, and she got tangled in it until the tide carried her to shore.

Of course after meeting me she didn't have to worry about not getting a husband because I was going to be her husband. I of course, didn't like that idea. I wanted to be free from commitment, but seeing the size of her pincers made me fear that she would rip me apart. So I agreed (begrudgingly) to marry her.

I was pretty bitter about our relationship for the first few years. I had to get a job after college, I had to get a house that could support her, hell I wouldn't let her touch me after sex. But the bitterness left once Charlotte announced that she was pregnant with our child. I feigned happiness at first, but as time went on I noticed how happy she was, and when she gave birth and I got to hold Elizabeth for the first time, seeing her tiny hands reaching out to me and her tiny crab legs flailing about I stopped being so jaded.

So I manned the fuck up and started taking my role as not only a husband, but a father and a provider for my family seriously. My thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Charlotte came in with nothing but a towel pressed against her body.

"Sorry to disturb you, I thought you could use some company." she said.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind you joining me." I said.

Charlotte came in and laid her towel on the edge of the tub. She climbed in and waded over to me. Once close enough she began to wash me. One of the benefits of having a Cancer for a wife is her natural ability to produce bubbles that can clean me off, saves money on body wash.

"You know Elizabeth and I are very grateful for everything you do right?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. What brought this up?" I asked.

"It's just, you've been working so hard for us and you don't get to see us very often. I just wanted you to know that we love you and that we appreciate what you do for us." she said.

"Thank you, I promise that once I get some time off I'm going to spend it with both of you." I said stroking her head.

"I'm glad, because I know that this must've been very hard for you." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you weren't real happy about our marriage. I could tell you hated me, some nights I cry myself to sleep thinking that you wouldn't love me anymore. So when I got pregnant I was worried you'd leave us. But you didn't and I'm happy you didn't." she said.

"I'll admit that thought did cross my mind a few times." I said.

"So what changed?" she asked.

"Our daughter, holding her in my arms made me realize I was being a selfish dick head. I was a father and I had responsibilities." I said.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking up at me.

"Of course I do. Honestly I'd still be an immature piece of shit if you hadn't come along." I said and kissed her sweetly.

Our kiss deepened and I could feel myself gain an erection. We parted lips and Charlotte's cheeks were red.

"If you aren't too tired I could help with that." she said sheepishly.

I smiled at her and proceeded to sit on the edge of the tub. Charlotte got to work jerking me off, one of the things I didn't hate about our marriage when it first started was getting sex from Charlotte fairly regularly. Now I was lucky if I had sex with her a few times a month.

One thing I liked about Charlotte was how delicate her hands were. They were soft and nimble that I could cum from the slightest touch alone. After she played around my member she proceeded to take it in her mouth. She sucked sensually at first and gradually increased speed. Charlotte looked up at me, reminds me of when we first met. Only I wasn't manipulating her into having sex with me.

"Oh baby, I love the way you look at me." I said stroking her face.

She kept sucking and sucking until I shot a thick load down her throat. She choked a little on my semen and let some of it fall into the bath water.

"You must have saved up a lot." she said giggling a little.

"We haven't done it in so long, I guess I saved up a bit. But it seems a simple blow job isn't going to calm him down. How about you have your other 'mouth' take care of it." I said.

I went back into water and entered her second mouth with my still hard cock. I thrusted inside my wife and she cried out in ecstasy. It must have been lonely for her since I could feel how tight she was. I eased her into our love making starting slow until she directed other wise. She was panting softly with each small thrust I gave her.

But she wanted more than I was giving her. She wrapped her arms around me and pushed me deeper inside of her, until I felt my tip enter her womb. I groaned, feeling so deep inside my wife was the best feeling I felt in past few months.

"Angus, go harder. I want you to be rough me." she begged softly.

Not wanting to seem like a selfish lover I began to pump fast and hard into Charlotte. She bit her lip to stifle any noise as to not alert Elizabeth to what we were doing. I kissed her so she could make as much noise and she moaned into my mouth. I could feel the walls of her womanhood tighten around my member making movement inside her almost impossible.

But I didn't stop, Charlotte was on the verge of an orgasm and in turn so was I. I was going to make my wife cum damn it! I couldn't hold back and flooded her womb with my seed. That triggered her own orgasm. We parted lips panting and holding each other. If I wasn't tired when I got home I sure was now.

"Oh honey, you're just as good as I remember." Charlotte said peppering my face with kisses.

"Heh, and you came a long way from our first encounter on the beach." I said.

"I think we should get to bed. I don't want you to miss work and I'm getting pruney." she said.

We got out, dried off, and went to bed. Our bed was a large pillowy mattress on the floor since there weren't a lot of bed frames that could support Charlotte's weight. Non that were cheap anyway. To be frank I was afraid she'd crush me some nights. Luckily she only laid her human half on top of me.

"You sure you don't want to share the pillow?" I asked as we were settling in.

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I love laying against your chest. Hearing the steady beating of your heart feels very comforting." she said laying her head against my chest.

"Charlotte?" I called to her.

"Hmm, what is it?" she asked.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she said and kissed me.

We held each other as we slept. I know that I'll be back to daily grind tomorrow, but for now I just want to enjoy the warm embrace of my wife.


	27. Partners in Crime

**A/N: You know I get emails from telling me when I get a new follower and one of the most recent one's I got was a user by the name of TAINTLORD. I don't have a real reason for bringing this up. I just like that name, TAINTLORD sounds epic.**

**For this chapter we'll be looking at another member of the Centaur family the...Centaur. In the Bicorn chapter I mentally debated if the main character in that chapter should use the horse vagina or not. I ultimately decided not for that one, but not this time. I know having sex with animal genitalia is a taboo and illegal thing, but in a world where half the women are technically animals anything goes.**

**The idea for this chapter was I always wanted to write a clichéd buddy cop story, hence since I used to watch a lot of 80s action movies. Honestly I thought this was a lot fun to write, I hit all the tropes: angry superior, shootouts, a guy two weeks away from retirement getting killed, illogical explosions, and my personal favorite someone telling one of the main cops he's a loose cannon who doesn't play by the rules. As to why I did this, I just wanted to mix things up a little.**

Chapter 27

My name is Donald McFarland. I'm a cop, been working on the beat for the past few years. Have I gotten a few of my fellow officers injured in the line of duty? Sure. Have gotten into a fire fight? A few. But I got the job done.

One day I was called in the Captain's office. Probably to tell me the Mayor is going to present me the key to the city.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" I asked.

"McFarland you're out of line!" he shouted.

"Typical Randallston, always flying off the handle." I said sitting down.

"I'm serious, I've got the Mayor and the Commissioner up my ass about the last stunt you pulled." he said.

"Come on chief, how was I supposed to know that car was going to explode?" I asked.

"Regardless your days of going solo are over." he said picking up the phone.

"No, you didn't." I said.

"Send her. McFarland meet your new partner. We had her transferred from another precinct." Capt. Randallston said hanging up the phone.

A woman walked in; she was dress in a navy blue uniform, her light brown hair was tied up in a bun, but most importantly she had the lower half of a horse.

"Denise Ambridge, your captain has told me a lot about you." she said extending her hand to me.

"Uh-huh, can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked her.

She looked at the captain and he nodded at her. I wanted until the door was closed behind before speaking.

"With all due respect sir, but what the fuck!?" I exclaimed.

"You brought this on yourself McFarland." he said.

"Pardon the pun sir, but this is horse shit! I don't need a partner!" I shouted.

"You're a loose cannon McFarland and you don't play by the rules!" he shouted.

"I play by the rules, my own!" I retorted.

"Either you work with Ambridge or I'm suspending your ass!" he shouted.

After being berated by the captain, I left his office in a huff. I don't need a partner, never have never will. Speaking of which my new "partner" was waiting for me.

"Is your business with the captain completed? If so, I am ready to get to work." she said.

"Listen here princess, I don't like you. I'm letting you working so Randallston gets off my ass." I said.

"I'm sorry if you find our partnership unsatisfactory." she said.

"Spare me your ivy league diction. Just meet me at the corner of 5th and Faust." I said.

"Meet you there? Why can't we go there together?" she asked.

"Because I don't have any room in my car for you. Unless you're offering a ride?" I asked.

"Given your additude towards me, I don't think that would be appropriate." she said.

"Alright then, meet at 5th and Faust. Oh and wear something more discreet." I said.

I drove to where I told Ambridge to meet me. By the time I got there I was surprised to find Ambridge arriving not to long after. She approached my car.

"Hope that wasn't a long trip for you rookie." I said sarcastically.

"Not at all, but why are we meeting here?" she asked.

"You see that guy over?" I asked her pointing to a man standing idle near an alleyway.

"Yes I see him." she said.

"Name's Santiago, he's working for a local drug gang, the Fleshpit Vipers." I said.

"Vaguely pornographic name aside, what interest do you have in them?" she asked.

"Let's say it's complicated." I said.

Santiago pulled a phone out his dinghy yellow hoodie and started walking up the street.

"He's moving, stay close." I said getting out of my car.

Ambridge and I were following Santiago, keeping closer but not too close so that we'd spook him. He was talking on the phone, but I couldn't hear much and Santiago wasn't much help, responding with a series of yeahs and uh-huhs. I locked an arm around Ambridge.

'What are you doing!?' she asked in a harsh whisper.

'Making it look like we're a couple. Don't want him to suspect we're following him.' I whispered back.

We kept following for awhile. Eventually he went into a fish market.

"What is he doing here?" Ambridge asked.

"Don't know, maybe this is where he meets his supplier?" I said.

Santiago stopped and crouched down and tie his shoe. Suddenly he shot up and started running.

"Shit, I think he made us!" I shouted and started running after him.

I ran through the market, Santiago had a head start on me and the wet ground wasn't helping me catch up. He almost got away until Ambridge knocked him over and pinned him under her hoof.

"What are doing!? I didn't do nothing man!" Santiago shouted.

"Funny how when someone says they didn't do anything they end up running." Ambridge said.

"Hey, good work there." I said running up to them.

"Tell this horse bitch to get off me!" Santiago shouted.

"Oh she'll let you go, but only if you give me the name of the head of the Fleshpit Vipers." I said.

"I don't know who he is, I just go through one of there suppliers." he said.

"What's his name, where is he?" I asked.

"Vernon, he works in a warehouse on the east side." he answered.

I nodded at Ambridge and she lifted her hoof off of Santiago. Santiago got off the ground and ran off. Hope he finds a nice dark hole to crawl into. Time to pay this Vernon a visit.

"Mr. McFarland, a word." Ambridge said.

"What is it?" I asked irritated.

"I'm going to assume that the captain doesn't know you're doing this. Which I can also assume that you have some personal vendetta against this gang." she said.

"You know what they about those who assume right? It's makes an ass of you and me." I said.

"If you don't tell me your reasoning for going after this gang I'll have to report this to Capt. Randallston." she said.

"Must be so stoic? *sigh* Fine, I'll tell you. But not here, I know a place to talk." I said.

We went to a dinner I like to frequent. I ordered the usual, a chicken melt and Ambridge ordered a coffee.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" I asked taking a bite into my melt.

"No I'm fine. Now why are you going after the Fleshpit Vipers?" she asked.

"A few years ago I was still a rookie. My partner at the time was Dennis Ackerman. Older guy, some where in his mid to late fifties. Was a husband, a father, and a grandfather." I said.

"Was? Don't you mean is?" she asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"No. See about a few weeks when I started, we got a call about a group of individuals went in some storehouse. The group turned out to be the Fleshpit Vipers. I thought at the time it was my chance to be a hero. Dennis wanted to play it safe, since he was only a few weeks from retirement when I joined up." I said.

"Don't tell me your partner..." she began.

"I rushed in, even when Dennis said we should wait for backup. But being as brash as I was and still am I ran. A firefight started and Dennis got killed." I said staring out the window.

"That's why you're after them?" she asked.

"Yep; I fucked up, got my partner killed and now I want payback." I said.

"Donald, taking out this gang won't bring your partner back. If anything it'll get you killed." she said.

"You going to stop me? I'm taking down this gang with or without you." I said.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I want to help you." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't intend for you to get killed, especially since I could've prevented it from happening." she said.

"Alright, but if we're working together you need to know a few things." I said.

Ambridge nodded and pulled out a note pad from her breast pocket.

"First the Fleshpit Vipers are the toughest drug gang in town. The sell a powerful drug known as Viper Spit. It's made from various Mamono vemon. It's used not just as a hallucination but also as an aphrodisiac." I explained.

"What so bad about that?" she asked.

"It's addictive and if taken too much it'll over stimulate your brain and fry it. Leaving you in a perpetual catatonic state of pure ecstasy." I answered.

"That's sounds awful." Ambridge commented.

"It is, bad enough when Mamono subject a man to endless pleasure, but at least they know their partner's limits. But this drug it keeps you locked into pleasure until you die and that ain't no way to live." I said.

"Aside from our current lead, do you know who's in charge?" she asked.

"No, but hopefully this Vernon will tell us who's in charge." I answered.

"What are we waiting for, let's put a end to them." she said.

We paid for our meal and drove down to the east side. Well I drove, Ambridge walked there. Santiago wasn't real specific as to which warehouse the Vipers were operating in. There was maybe like a dozen warehouses on the east side, but I figured they were in the one with a load of criminals in it.

We eventually found a warehouse where shady individuals were going into it. We started staking it out before we planned our method of attack.

"How many do you think are in there?" Ambridge asked me.

"A dozen guys, at best." I said.

"I don't think we have the firepower to combat them." she said.

"Don't worry about that." I said.

I popped open the trunk of my car and pulled out a shotgun.

"This should help." I said closing the trunk.

"I don't know, maybe we should call for backup." she said.

"Ambridge...Denise, do you trust me?" I asked.

"I...yes, I do trust you." she said.

"I trust you, I know we've got off on the wrong foot/hoof but we can do this. Dennis trusted me, but I didn't trust him and that got him killed." I said.

"I thought it was because you were reckless." she said.

"Semantics, we need to get this done. You still with?" I asked.

Denise removed her pistol from her holster and removed the safety.

"Let's go." she said.

Getting into the warehouse was easy, someone left the back door unlocked. After that, we snuck our way through the warehouse until we saw a group of guys. They were all pretty generic looking save for one. He had slicked back black hair, a pencil thin mustache, and a white pinstripe suit.

'Vernon?' Denise whispered to me.

'Smart money says yeah," I whispered back. "Okay, don't start shooting until they do. If that happens be careful with Vernon, we need him alive."

We moved out from behind the crates we were standing behind, weapons pointing at the group.

"Police, hands where we can see them!" I shouted.

"Officers, to what do we owe this visit?" the man in the suit asked.

"You Vernon?" I asked.

"I might be, but what is your business with us?" he asked.

"We wish to receive information on the identity and location of your boss." Denise said.

"Oh really? And uh...how do plan on getting this information? I count about thirteen of us and two of you." Vernon said.

"I called for backup awhile ago." I lied.

"Really? Huh, you know what I think? I think you're full of shit and your department doesn't know you're here." he said and his goons pulled out various guns.

"The ownership of automatic weapons is prohibited under article 6 subsection 12 of the..." Denise began.

"Uh, Ambridge? I don't think they care about what the law about firearms is." I interrupted.

The gang started shooting. Ambridge and I managed to get behind cover. Dozen of bullets pelting our position.

"What do we now!?" Denise shouted.

"Give me a minute! I didn't think they have submachine guns!" I shouted back.

I looked around for anything that would help us. I spotted a crate dangling above three guys and small oxygen tank by a few others.

"I got an idea. When I give signal, shoot the rope that crate is on," I said. "Ready? 3...2...1 now!"

We came out from cover, Denise shot the rope, and I took aim with my shotgun and fired at the oxygen tank. The rope snapped and the crate crashed down on the one group. The oxygen tank exploded knocking back the other group.

"See that? Took out about half of them!" I said.

"Great, but we still have the other half." Denise said.

"That sass I hear?" I asked cocking my shotgun.

"Just stating a matter of fact." she said.

I rounded our cover and blasted one dude in the chest. Denise rounded our cover and shot two guys, one in the leg and one in the arm. Now it was down to the last three and Vernon.

"Let's go!" Vernon shouted.

Vernon and the rest of his men ran out of the warehouse. Denise and I running after, only to find them pile into a car and drive off. I ran back to my car only to find the tires slashed.

"Damn it, my tires are fucked!" I shouted.

"We can't let them get away." Denise said.

"Give me a ride." I said.

"Excuse me!?" she exclaimed.

"You can't go after them by yourself and there's no way I'm going to keep up on foot. So we can argue about this or we can do our fucking jobs." I said.

"But...ugh, fine get on." she said crouching down.

I swung one leg over her horse half and she raised herself up.

"You don't have something I can hold on too, do ya?" I asked.

"Should've thought of that before you climbed on." she retorted.

Denise took off, I grabbed her waist subconsciously, but that didn't stop her sprint. We were closing in on Vernon's car.

"Any ideas how to stop them?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, just one." I said.

I pulled out my pistol and took aim. I aimed for the tires and fired. The front tire popped, and the car swerved into a fire hydrant. Tons of water pouring onto the street. The driver and front passenger were fine, air bags knocked them out. The other passenger came out of the car gun at the ready. I shot him in the shoulder, then I jumped off of Denise and ripped Vernon out of his vehicle.

"Alright Vern, you're under arrest for drug trafficking, attempted assault on two officers of the law, possession of illegal firearms, and being an asshole." I said slamming him onto the truck of his car and cuffing him.

"You've got nothing on me pig! I work for powerful people." Vernon said.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"I ain't telling you shit!" he snapped.

"Mr. Vernon, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Denise said.

"Bite me bitch!" he snapped again.

"Hey, the lady is reading you your rights! Now let her finish before I enact my right to knock your teeth out." I said slamming his face into the truck.

"You two have no idea who you're fucking with." he said.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights to which you are given?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." he sneered.

"Alright then, let's take him to jail." I said.

"Don't get too excited, I'll be out within the hour." Vernon said smugly.

I tossed Vernon into the back of my car. I then had it towed to the nearest service station to get my tires replace. After that I drove that dick head to station and tossed him in the cell. I can't wait to see the look on the captain's face.

"The fuck were you two thinking!?" Randallston shouted.

"Sir, we were going after a notorious drug gang." Denise explained.

"A shootout at a privately owned business, a dozen confirmed casualties, and a destroyed fire hydrant!" he shouted.

"Sir you don't understand, he's a part of Fleshpit Vipers." I said.

"Yeah well he just lawyered up. He said you two busted into his business, shot up the place and destroyed his car." he said.

"They fired at us! They were in possession illegal firearms!" Denise exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, he's paid his bail and you two broke in that warehouse without a warrant. He threatened to sue for the damage to his car, unless I suspended you, both of you." he said.

"Chief this was my call, punish me if you want but not her." I said.

"I already made up my mind. Hand over your guns and your badges." he said.

We relinquished our guns. I tossed my badge at him, Denise seemed to stare at hers for a minute and then handed to him.

"I'm disappointed in you Ambridge. I expected you'd try to keep McFarland on a tight leash." Randallston said and walked away.

Just then Vernon walked by us with a smug douchey grin on his face.

"See you later officers, let's not make a halibut out of this." he said.

"What a weird fucking thing to say." I commented.

We both decided to go to the diner. I was upset about our situation and so was Denise. Although she seemed more melancholy about this.

"I can't believe it, we had him we fucking had him." I said.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into this. I've never let anything like this happen before." Denise said with her head in hands.

"Look, I'm sorry you dragged down with me." I said apologetically.

"Sorry doesn't get off suspension now does it!?" she snapped.

"Look I'm sorry, you're angry with me and you have every right to be. But lashing out at isn't helping." I said.

"You...no, you're right I'm sorry I snapped at you. But what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm going home and try to figure things out." I said getting up from the booth.

I left the diner and was walking home. I figured the night air could clear my head a bit. I soon noticed that a car was creeping slowly behind me. I sensed something was off. One of the windows rolled down and a hail of bullets sprayed from it. I ducked behind a nearby car but a bullet clipped me in the shoulder.

The car sped off after that. I was still behind the car bleeding profusely from my gunshot wound. Denise suddenly ran up to me.

"Donald, are you alright!?" she asked worryingly.

"Yeah, bastard nailed me in the shoulder. How did you find me?" I asked.

"Just left the diner, I saw a car driving down the same way you went. I didn't think of it at first glance, but I saw Vernon in the car. I rushed over to you, but when I heard the gunshots I feared the worst." she explained.

"Asshole, if he managed to where I was he probably knows where I live too." I said struggling to get up.

"We should get you to a hospital." she said.

"No, that's the first place he'll look for me." I said.

"If we can't go to a hospital and we can't go to your place where can we go?" she asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Can you remove a bullet?" I asked.

Denise took me to her apartment. I took my shirt off and sat down on a cushion in her bedroom. She brought in a first aid kit from her bathroom.

"Hold still." she said digging a pair of tweezers into my wound.

"*hiss* Is deep?" I asked.

"Not much, I should...have it out...in...got it!" she exclaimed pulling the bullet out.

"Agh, thanks for that." I said.

"This might sting a little." she said as poured rubbing alcohol on a cloth and started to rub it on my wound.

"This might be a bad time to ask, but why'd you become a police officer?" I asked.

"My parents were cops. Served on the force for twenty years. I guess I followed their example." she said cleaning out my wound.

"Is that why you got upset at me? You wanted to make them proud that you were a cop?" I asked.

"Yeah...but, why'd you want to go into law enforcement?" she asked.

"I didn't have parents that served, no I was a bit of a punk. I didn't anyone or the rules. But when I was in high school and heard about everyone talking about they're futures I felt...I don't know left out." I said.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"Yeah, I met a guy. A police officer who was at a job fair. Told me about how I can make a difference in my community." I said.

"He must've been very convincing." she said as she was stitching up my wound.

"More than enough, I became his partner." I said.

"Wait you mean..." she began.

"Yup, Dennis Ackerman. I felt more guilty that he died, because he believed I could change." I said.

"Well, I don't think you're too bad. A little gung-ho, but you've done alright with me." she said finishing my stitching.

"Well, it's nice to have someone looking out for me for a change." I said.

"You also have a good body." she said rubbing my chest.

"I work out, and you don't look so bad yourself." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"You know I didn't let you on my back at first because Centaurs only let men we like ride us." she said cheeks becoming red.

"Really?" I questioned seductively.

"In fact when a man rides us it makes us feel for a lack of a better word...horny." she said.

"How about I help you that?" I asked unbuttoning her blouse.

Once unbuttoned I was delighted to find a baby blue bra cradling two large tits. I freed those beauties from their cotton prison, but as a safety precaution I gave them a good long pat down. She moaned as I fondled her breasts. As I continued to do this, she reached down and removed my pants, freeing my own prisoner.

"Goodness, you're so big!" she gasped stroking my cock.

"I could say the same for you." I said still kneading her mounds.

She stroked vigorously and I did the same. I haven't felt this good in awhile, but I wanted more. I unhooked her skirt and began to rub my tip against her moist lower lips. She shuttered and guided my dick inside. Once inside I began to pound away, I admit I might have been overly eager. But Denise didn't seem to care.

"Ah, yes Donald just like that! Be as rough as you want! Just don't stop!" she moaned.

I didn't, I wanted her to like this as much as I was. Until I remembered something.

"Hey, don't you Centaurs have a second vagina?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah? Why do care? Keep fucking the one you're in!" she cried.

"I wanna try it." I said removing myself from her.

I went behind her, grabbed her flanks, and jammed my rod into her horse pussy. Inside was as tight and wet as it's human counterpart. Denise let out cries of ecstasy as I continued slamming her. I never thought I would be balls into a horse vagina, than again I wasn't exactly having sex with a horse.

I was going at it so hard I might dislocate something. I looked over at Denise, she was sweating and fondling her own tits. I found this hot and I pounded her pussy hard. I was at my limit and before I could tell her how close I was, I felt her pussy gushing and then clamp down on me triggering my orgasm.

"Sorry I didn't warn you." Denise panted.

"Nah, it's cool." I said.

Later Denise took a shower and changed into a large t-shirt. I was in my underwear since I didn't feel like getting dressed.

"I want to state for the record that what happened here stays between us." she said.

"You ashamed of me? I didn't do that bad of a job did I?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I rather keep our sexual relationship outside of work." she said.

"Fine, you have anything to eat?" I asked.

"I just moved in so haven't had the chance to go shopping. But I'll see if I have anything." she said going into her kitchen.

"I can't believe that asshole tried to kill me." I said.

"You're referring to Vernon?" she asked.

"Who else, we were so close to finding out who his boss was too. If only we had some clue." I said.

"Well we can't do anything about it. I have some tuna, is that okay?" she asked.

Suddenly a switch in my brain flipped.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I have tuna?" she said looking puzzled.

"Do you remember what Vernon said to us?" I asked.

"See you later officers?" she questioned.

"No after that." I said.

"Let's not make a habit out of this?" she questioned again.

"No, he said: 'let's not make a halibut out of this'. He was very specific." I said.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Do you have a map of the city?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled out a series of maps from a cabinet. I searched through them until I found one of the east side.

"Do you remember of the warehouse we fought Vernon in?" I asked.

"Thirteen." she said.

"If I'm right then it should...there!" I exclaimed pointing at the map.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Sloane Fish Cannery. It's near the warehouse Vernon was at, and that's where he'll be." I said.

"They must be using it as a front for manufacturing the drugs." she said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Now, I'm not going to lie to you if we go there it might be dangerous and if we survive we'll probably go to prison." I said.

"If your trying to talk me out of going you're sorely mistaken." she said.

"I just wanted know if I was walking into hell alone." I said.

We got to the Sloane Fish Cannery. I wasn't sure how we'd be able to pull this with no guns. I came in riding Denise no doubt getting her hot and bother, but her she'll have to control her labedio for now. We snuck inside and found Vernon and a second individual obscured by shadows.

"You take care of those meddlesome cops?" the figure asked.

"I took care of the first one. We'll have the other one dead within the hour." Vernon said.

"Do it quickly, those two are endangering my operations." the figure said.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport. I have everything under control." Vernon said.

'Holy shit! Davenport, Wesley Davenport!?' I whispered.

'Who's that?' Denise whispered back.

'He's the District Attorney. He's in charge of the Fleshpit Vipers?' I questioned.

'Seems so.' Denise said.

"Is that why you let yourself get caught at the warehouse?" Davenport asked.

"I don't know it happened sir." Vernon said apologetically.

"I do." Davenport said and snapped his fingers.

Two men dragged out Santiago. He was bloodied and beaten profusely. They sat him down in a chair and tied him up.

"So Santiago is it? Do you have any idea how much trouble you put me through!" Davenport snapped.

"P-please I didn't...I didn't tell them anything." Santiago pleaded weakly.

"Cops are bad for bad for business. Do you know what happens when business gets bad?" Davenport asked.

"N-no." Santiago said meekly.

"We're forced to do some downsizing." Davenport said producing a gun from his coat.

A shot echoed in the cannery and Santiago fell backwards in the chair. He was dead.

'Come on we can't do anything here.' I whispered.

Suddenly I felt something press against the back of my head. I looked back and a goon was standing behind me with gun pointed at my head. I turned to Denise who also had a gun pointed at her.

"Get moving and no funny business." one of the goons ordered.

We both moved out from our hiding spot and was brought before Davenport.

"Look what we found boss a couple of snoops." one of the goons said.

"Who the fuck are they?" Davenport asked.

"Shit! It's those cops." Vernon exclaimed.

"I thought you said they'd be dead?" Davenport asked.

"As it turns out Vern here is a terrible shot." I said.

"Are you the leader of the Fleshpit Vipers?" Denise asked.

"Well since I'm about to kill you it won't matter what I say. Yes I'm the leader. For the past seven years I've been using the Vipers to generate some income on the side." Davenport answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"The mayoral race is coming up and it's hard to run a campaign without funds. I using the Vipers and their drugs to get the mayor's seat, after that I turn the Vipers in and I'm a god damn hero." he said.

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear." Denise said and gave a swift kick to the groin of the guy holding her at gun point.

The gunman recoiled in pain and dropped his gun. I quickly elbowed the other one in the face and tried wrestling his gun out of his hand. Once I took possession of the gun I smacked the butt of it into his face. Denise and then point our guns at Davenport and Vernon. Davenport broke off into a sprint.

"I'll go after Davenport, you handle Vernon." Denise said and ran off.

"With pleasure." I said.

If I was going to fight Vernon I might as well make it fair. I tossed my gun on the ground and took a fighting stance. Vernon tossed his suit jacket off and also took a fighting stance. I took a swing at him but he dodged it and gave me a mean left cross to the face.

He pelted me with five blows, the first three connecting but I managed to block the last two. I decided to play a little more defensive, dodging and blocking each fist he threw at me. I then delivered a kick to the shins and started to wail on him.

Just as I thought I had the fight won, he drove a hard punch into my stomach knocking me to the ground. He kicked me a few times in the stomach and face, and then pulled out a switch blade.

"Now stay dead!" Vernon growled.

Just as he was about to plunge the knife into me; I rolled out of the way, and grabbed the gun.

"Hey Vernon, don't pull a knife out in a fist fight. Because the other guy could pull a gun." I said and shot Vernon right in the face.

Denise came back a moment later with Davenport slung across her back.

"Hey I thought you only let guys you liked ride you?" I asked jokingly.

"Please, I'd much rather have you ride me. What happened to Vernon?" she asked.

"He tripped." I said.

"On a gun?" she asked in disbelief.

"Accidents happen, but let's tie this asshole up." I said.

We tied up Davenport and the rest of his goons, a few hours later the police showed along with Randallston who looked pissed.

"I can't believe you two! I suspended the both of you and not even twenty-four hours later you go on another shooting spree!" he shouted.

"Sir, we have the leader of the Fleshpit Vipers." I said.

"And you think that will get you out of prison...wait is that District Attorney Wesley Davenport?" he asked looking at the bound, gagged, and bloody Wesley Davenport.

"Captain, thank god! You have to help me! These officers attacked me and killed one of my employees!" Davenport said after the captain ungagged him.

"Is this true?" Randallston asked.

"Yes, but we have proof or rather I have proof." Denise said producing a recording device.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked her.

"I took it with me. I thought we could evidence." she said.

The captain took the recording and played it back. You could hear everything, Davenport getting mentioned by name, him killing Santiago, and him confessing that ran the Fleshpit Vipers.

"The recording is fabricated, I never said any of that, I'm the victim here!" Davenport shouted.

"Tell it to the judge." Randallston said and he mentioned for two officers to take care of Davenport.

"So, you still mad at us?" I asked.

"Mad? I'm furious, you two broke a lot of laws. But, you did expose a corrupt city official and bring down a drug gang." Randallston said.

"Does that mean you're lifting our suspension?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, but I'm you. Both of you." he said.

Denise and I walked out of the cannery together and decided to go home for some rest.

"We did good work today." Denise said.

"Hell yeah we did, but I think you deserve the credit here. Your recording exposed Davenport." I said.

"Yeah, but you figured out where their base of operation was." she said.

"Well doesn't matter, we kicked ass and that's what's important. Right partner?" I asked.

"Right, partner." she said.


	28. Put on the Red Light

**A/N: ****Boy last chapter sure was a long one wasn't it? That's probably the longest chapter I've written yet, 6k words that's like twice as long as one of my average chapters. Now does that mean that this next chapter is going to be as long? Hell no, I barely know what to write about for this one, let alone enough to be 6k words.**

**Also as of writing this chapter it'll be my birthday, although by the time I post this it'll be over. You can send well wishes if you want, but you don't have too. And in case you were wondering I'll be turning 27, yes I'm 27 and writing erotic fan fiction on the internet, I too am disappointed with me and my life choices.**

**Actually speaking of birthdays, that gives me an idea for the chapter. Let me ask you, when does a boy become a man? On his eighteenth birthday or at least that what I believe. Sometimes he becomes a man when he overcomes impossible odds or daunting challenges, but sometimes it's just as simple as getting his dick wet.**

Chapter 28

My name is Frederick Ramer, today is my eighteenth birthday. I was hoping to have a nice quiet evening at home, but my dad had other plans. My dad, Robert Ramer or "Big Bob" as he liked to call himself was waiting for this day. Being a divorcee he was always looking for some rebound action so me turning eighteen was just his excuse for him to get laid.

"Come on son, you'll love this place. I brought your brother here when he turned eighteen." he said.

"Dad, I don't want to go to a whore house. And if you brought Stuart here, why didn't you invite him and let me stay home?" I asked.

"First of all they prefer the term brothel. Secondly, I'm not speaking to college boy. Not because he settled on a girlfriend, but because she's a Baphomet. Could've had any Mamono he wanted, but noooo he settled for one with small tits!" he complained.

"I can see why Stuart left for college." I mumbled.

Dad brought me to the brothel, the interior was a lot nicer than I thought it would be. Golden pillars, a dark red carpet with a dark yellow outlining some type of floral patterns, and eggshell white walls. It looked like a fancy hotel lobby rather a place where dudes got their rocks off.

There was a Werecat at the front desk whose face lit up when we came in.

"Bob Ramer, how the hell are you!?" she exclaimed happily.

"Been good, job's still a hassle but I get by." he said.

"Who's the kid?" she asked noticing me.

"Freddy, my youngest. It's his birthday today. So I was hoping we could work out a discount for him." he said.

"Oh Bob, you know I'd be happy to give you discount." she said.

"Exactly, so can I get the usual?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, Barbara had to leave early. She caught the flu and it seemed bad." she explained.

"Damn it! What about Gena or Francine?" he asked.

"Nope they went home early too. But Whitney is available." she said.

"Alright, not my favorite, but I can make do." he said laying some bills down in front of her.

"And your son?" she asked.

"You know what, I'll let him decide. After all he's becoming a man." he said.

My dad laid down some bills, the Werecat gave him a slip of paper and went off. I was left in the lobby with her.

"Your dad is a great customer. We were able to pay off some of the remodeling costs thanks to him." she said.

"He's...something." I said rolling my eyes.

"So any preferences?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"What are you into? Tall, short? Light skin, dark skin? Busty, petite? Large ass, small ass?" she asked.

"Honestly I don't want to be here. But dad has the keys to the car, so just give me whatever." I said.

"Alright let's see..." she said going through a book. "Okay, how about Kimberly? She's a little new but some our clients like her."

"Does my dad 'like' her?" I asked. Bad enough I was here, but I was not about to have sex with someone my dad had.

"No, your dad has a type. One that Kimberly doesn't fit." she said.

"Fine, I'll take her." I said.

"Alright, here you go." she said handing me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your room number, first number is your floor, last two are the door. Just take the stairs until you reach your floor. I'll send Kimberly up soon." she explained.

"Alright..." I mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry. I was scared my first time and I have a wonderful boyfriend and a great sex life." she said picking up the phone.

"If you say so." I said.

I opened the slip, it read: 326. I headed upstairs, every step I took made my heart beat faster and faster. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I reached the third floor, it was surprisingly quiet. The activity in it were two women talking to each other on the far end of the hall and a man stepping out of one of the rooms. Either not much was happening on this floor or the rooms had really good soundproofing.

The man walked towards me, he tipped his fedora at me, and walked past me and down the stairs. I swallowed hard and proceeded down the hall. I went by the two women (a Gryphon and a Cyclops) who were engaged in their conversation to notice me. I got to the door and twisted the nob. It was locked, well I guess I'll just wait in the lobby for dad and just tell him I had sex.

"Is it locked honey? Oh sorry about that, I don't know who'd lock it." the Gryphon said unlocking the door.

"Uh...thanks." I said timidly not making eye contact with her. Probably didn't help that she was fully nude.

"You're welcome." she said.

"Um...you wouldn't happen to be Kimberly, would you?" I asked timidly.

"Heh, sorry honey. I ain't Kim, you're new here ain't ya?" she asked.

I nodded nervously.

"Aw, that's cute. Hey Sid, this little feller's a newbie." she said to the Cyclops and she walked towards us.

"Aw, first time jitters? I know that feeling, I was frightened about my first time." the Cyclops said.

"I know the feelin' too, only I usually get the virgins. They don't call me the Virgin Killer for nothin'. Say, how bout a dry run to get ya ready?" the Gryphon asked pressing my face against her breasts.

"I-I...I-I..." I stammered.

"Hehe, she just teasing you. You're so bad Rene." the Cyclops said.

"Can't help it, virgins are cuties. Sadly this one is taken." the Gryphon said removing me from her chest.

"Oh really? Who?" the Cyclops asked.

"Kimberly." the Gryphon said.

"Ohhh." the Cyclops said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, no, no. Kim is a sweetheart, you'll be fine. He's lucky he didn't get Gwen." the Cyclops said to the Gryphon.

"Yeah she'd eat him alive. But anyway, you here by yourself?" the Gryphon asked.

"No, I came with my dad." I said.

"Who's your dad?" the Cyclops asked.

"You've probably heard of him. He's famous here apparently, Bob Ramer." I said.

"No fuckin' way. Your Bob's kin?" the Gryphon asked.

I nodded.

"I can't believe Bob's here!" the Cyclops exclaimed.

"I can't believe Kimberly is taking his son's virginity that lucky bitch!" the Gryphon said gritting her teeth.

"Oh Bobby...just thinking about him is making so horny." the Cyclops said digging her fingers into her dripping wet vagina.

"I remember this one time he went balls deep into me and pumped me so full of cum I was full for days." the Gryphon said also digging into her wet vagina.

"Ohhh, nothing better than having Bob empty his balls into you." the Cyclops said.

"I should probably go into my room now." I said turning to the door.

"Wait, what room is your dad?" the Cyclops asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Let's check with Cathy, she'll probably know." the Gryphon said and they both headed for the stairs.

I shook my head and proceeded into my room. Inside was dimly lit; it was just bright enough to see everything in the room, but not fully lit. I took a seat on the bed. I'm not sure what to do now. Do I undress? Do I wait until Kimberly gets here?

I was ready to leave until the door opened. A woman walked, although I use the term woman loosely since she looked more like a little girl. She was small and was wearing a red bathrobe. I noticed that (although it was still a little hard to with the lighting) she had some kind of rocky growths on her arms and legs.

"Hi I'm Kimberly." she said sweetly.

"Frederick." I said nervously.

"You alright? You seem tense." she said.

"It's my first time." I said.

"In this brothel or like ever?" she asked.

"Both." I said meekly.

"Don't worry, my aim is not to make you feel bad. I'm here to show you a good time." she said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try it." I said.

"Okay, get undressed and we'll begin." she said.

I began to strip off my clothes, Kimberly disrobed. I saw several more rocky growths on her body. They also looked less like just random growths and more like they were holes in her.

"Um, pardon me. At the risk of coming across as rude, what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Charybdis. You never seen a Charybdis before?" she asked.

"No, what are those holes on you?" I asked.

"Their extra holes for pleasure. Would you like to try them?" she asked.

"N-no, that's okay." I said.

"Okay, now just relax." she said sitting me down.

She gently touched my penis, her hands while small were soft and nimble. She caressed my shaft and lightly kissed the tip. Her kisses turned into her taking the tip into her mouth. She sucked and licked the tip causing me to moan.

I never masturbated or had any sexual desires of any kind, so this was a new experience for me. It was strange but also enjoyable, I felt real good...oh no.

Suddenly my penis shot a whole stream of white on Kimberly's face. From what I remember from my high school sex ed class I just sprayed Kim with a huge blast

of my semen.

"I am so sorry!" I said horrified.

"Ehehe, it's okay. I can't tell you how often a guy has cum on my face." she said wiping my semen off with her hand and then licked it off her hand.

"Geez that's a lot, do most guys do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, although some don't cum as hard as you. Do you masturbate?" she asked.

"No." I answered.

"You poor thing, you must have quite the blue balls. But don't worry, I'll take care of that." she said.

She laid me down and began to rub her naked body against mine. I felt my cheeks get warm, and I could feel my penis becoming erect again. My hands hovered over her body, but I wasn't sure if I should touch her or not.

"You can touch me if you want." Kim said.

I dropped my hands onto her and have them roam her body. She moaned as my hands glided over every inch of her. I looked at her lips and I was hesitant to kiss them.

"Kim?" I called to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is okay if I kiss you? I understand if it's against the rules." I said.

"Well, management doesn't encourage kissing, but they also don't forbid it either." she said.

I guess that was good enough for me. I grabbed her face and kissed her. She grabbed my face and kissed me back. We kissed each other for a few minutes, it felt nice to kiss her, but she probably does this with a lot of guys. Still I like it for whatever that's worth.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked parting from our kiss.

"Sure." I said.

She grabbed my erect member and inserted it into her vagina. I moaned feeling how tight and wet it was. She slowly grinded and pounded her hips against mine. I started moaning and grabbed her tiny breasts, she let out a surprised gasp and placed her hands on my mine.

She continued to ride me as I continued to grope her. I couldn't help but wonder if she or any woman for that matter would still be willing to have sex with me if she wasn't paid too? I suppose it doesn't matter, right now I've got to focus on Kim.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she said in heavy pants.

She fell on top of me and was practically gluing our hips. I grabbed her face and kissed her, she kissed me back. I could feel myself reaching another orgasm. Without warning I sprayed my semen inside of her, this one felt larger than the last one. Or maybe it only felt like that because much of it spilled out of Kim and onto the sheets.

"Wow, that was a lot." she said between pants.

"Y-yeah, I didn't think I could shoot that much." I said.

"I'm glad I could make you cum." she said nuzzling her face into my chest.

"I suppose you wouldn't get a lot of customers if you didn't." I said.

"It's not that, I don't get many because of how I look. Men take one look at me and are disgusted by me they leave. I often worry that I'll get fired because of this." she said.

"So why sell yourself? You don't have to do this." I said.

"The money is good and I have a place to stay and the rest of the girls treat me like family." she explained.

"Still, you can always do better." I said.

"I wouldn't know what to do with my life." she said.

"You know, I'm graduating high school this year. And I'm thinking of going to college. I don't know what I'll study, but I study hard and maybe find a job for you so you won't have to keep working here." I said.

"Really? Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Like I said you don't have to sell yourself. Maybe it's because you took my virginity, but I don't want that to be the basis for our relationship." I said.

"Relationship? You must be taken seriously." she said.

"Heh, maybe I'm talking out my ass, but I think you deserve better." I said.

"Tell you what, you keep your promise. Go to college and work real hard. And if you can, come and visit won't you." she said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I will, heh, never thought I'd be a regular at a brothel." I said.

"You want to go again?" she asked.

"I don't think I have the stamina for that. I think I go to the lobby and wait for my dad." I said.

"Okay, I'll clean up here." she said.

I got dressed and left the room. I was about halfway down the hall, a door opened and my dad emerged from it.

"Oh Bobby, can't you stay just a little longer?" a female voice from the room.

"Would if I could girls, but I have work tomorrow. But let's do this again next week," he said closing the door. "There he is, so my little boy is a man now! Tell me, did you do good? Did you make your old man proud."

"I can assure you dad, your reputation hasn't been sullied." I said.

"Good boy, tell me how was she?" he asked.

Just then Kim came out, dressed in her robe and carrying the sheets from the bed with her.

"Thanks again for your company. I hope you can visit soon." she said kissing my cheek and she went happily down the hall.

"Oh son...you didn't...with her?" my dad said.

"Look dad, you should stop instilling your beliefs onto me. I'm going to college after I graduate and when I'm done with college, I'm going to marry Kim and give her a better life." I said.

"Alright son, but can I ask you one question? Does she at least have a nice ass?" he asked.


	29. Welcome to Madness

**A/N: ****Oh joyous day callooh callay, for we return to Wonderland with everyone's favorite asshole the Cheshire Cat. I've been getting a lot of follows the last few days. I love that more people are reading since it encourages me to keep writing. I don't know how people are finding this, since I'm writing in a niche category but I'll take what I can get.**

**I don't really have much to say for this one. So I guess we'll let the madness began.**

Chapter 29

My name is Troy...I think. I don't know where I am, how I got here, or what is real anymore. I awoke on the shore of a lake, which was a brownish color and had the smell of chocolate. Not only that clouds were pink, there were mushrooms the size of houses, and I could hear noises in the distance. I don't know where I am, but I don't like it and I need to get out of here.

Although I'm not sure if I should go back. My family probably won't care about what happened to me. I don't have a job, not after I got fired so none of my coworkers would care. And I didn't have a girlfriend or anything so I guess don't have anyone to care about me.

"Ah yes, the knee jerk response of 'new things are scary'." someone said.

I quickly looked around, I couldn't see anyone. Are they reading my thoughts? How long have they been watching me?

"Paranoid aren't we? Though I guess it means it'll take less time than I thought." the voice said again.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" I demanded.

"My, my. Such authority, you're better than I hoped you be. But I've tormented you enough." they said.

I kept looking for the source of the voice and as I turned I became face-to-face with a woman. I was immediately startled by her and I fell backwards, but what was even more disturbing was the fact that she was a floating head. She had a mane of long purple hair, fierce yellow eyes, a pair of cat ears, and a wide grin.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes you are." I said.

"You're new here yes? I can tell, you have that fish out of water look." she said.

"Look, do you have a body or something? This floating head thing is creeping me out." I said.

"Ah, I forgot you humans aren't used to us. Than again, you're not used to a lot of things." she said.

She made a body appear, which much like her head had various cat like appendages on it. She stretched out her body and walked over to me. I watched as she circled me, she seemed to be examining me.

"Let me guess, you awoke here and you're uncertain how you got here." she said.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"This is Wonderland! A lot of men don't remember how they got here. I wonder how long it will take before you go mad like the rest." she said.

"Listen ma'am, what is your name?" I asked.

"Name's are such useless things, but if you wish to call me something then call me Clara. It's what my sisters call me." she said.

"I'm Troy. You have sisters?" I asked.

"The ones I speak of are metaphoric, they're other Cheshires like myself. Although some of them could be biological." she said.

"Anyway, what did you mean about going mad?" I asked.

"When one enters Wonderland they slowly feel the power of this world. One that the queen herself put into place. You can either accept it now and spend your days in blissful pleasure or be driven mad with lust, stalking and raping any poor girl you come across." she said.

"Is there a way to stop it? Is there a way out?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you're stuck here. But if you wish to remain 'sane', you could give yourself to me." she said placing a claw underneath my chin.

"I don't believe you, you could be making things up to take advantage of me." I said smacking her paw away.

"Fine, don't believe me. But you'll go mad, they always go mad." she said.

I decided to look for a way out. Or find something in this hell hole. Clara followed me, perhaps to torment me more, I don't know. I wandered into a wooded area when I heard a noise. Yes, more people. Perhaps they can help me out. I rushed to where the noise was, only to find a man having sex with what looked like a little girl.

"I love you big brother!" the little girl cried.

"I love you too Alice!" the man cried.

"My, watching such an intimate moment between two lovers you naughty boy." Clara said in my ear.

"Gah, don't scare me like that!" I shouted.

"Why fight the inevitable? That man has made peace with his situation." she said.

"But I don't want to have sex, I just want to leave here." I said.

"I told you you're stuck here. Besides what's wrong with sex? It makes you feel good and the men here are happy with their new wives." she said.

"What about them? Do you think he's happy having sex with his sister?" I asked.

"You see those horns and that tail? She's an Alice, they have this weird thing about having sex with men they believe to be their brothers. Calling them big brother and what not. So she's just a Succubus who likes the idea of having sex her big brother." she said.

"It still doesn't seem right." I said.

"They're happy, so who cares? A shame I didn't find him first, but I guess some men love themselves a loli, and don't mean the ones on a stick. Although technically this one is on a stick." she said.

"Let's go, I've seen enough." I said walking.

I continued walking; Clara followed me with with almost unnerving grin on her face, until we came to another clearing. This one had a long table with various dishes and pastries on it. However I became focused on the individuals at the table. There were six in total, three men and three women. They were all naked and each man was having sex with each woman.

The first woman looked the most human of the three. She had short purple hair and she sat at the head of the table. She was being taken from behind, being bent over the table. One hand gripping the table cloth, the other hand holding what looked like a large hat on her head.

The second woman sat to the left of the first. She had short pink hair and rabbit like appendages, and was sitting on the lap of her man facing him. The two must have either finished or were getting ready for another round, since they seemed to be just kissing and holding each other.

The third was to the right of the first. She was smaller than the other two and if it wasn't for the large mouse ears and tail I would have assumed it was another Alice. She was on her knees giving the last guy a blow job. All six of them were so into each other they didn't seem to notice me. Or maybe they did and they didn't care.

"It's so wonderful to see another successful Hatter party." Clara said.

"Our these men mad as well?" I asked her.

"Possibly, I mean we're all mad here. But like I said you'll go mad eventually." she said.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"Hard to say really, could be days. Could be hours." she said.

"This is ridiculous, it's clear that these women seduced these men and are taking advantage of them." I said.

"Must you try and devadevalue everything? This is how Wonderland works, you come here and then you cum here. I can't understand why you're having a hard time adjusting." she said.

"Maybe it's because I don't believe anything you say." I said.

"Why, I have told you the truth. It's hardly my fault that you don't believe me." she said.

"Look you can either help me or leave me alone." I said.

"Why so insistent on going back to your old life? You can stay here, be happy, have the craziest sex you've ever experienced." she said.

"Yeah but I...I..." I stammered, it was becoming hard to find flaws in her logic.

"Tell me, what was your life like? Did you have family, a job, a...lover?" she asked.

"My family...my family treated me like shit, I had a job but I was fired, and I've never had a girlfriend or wife or whatever." I said with despair.

"And would going back be good hmm?" she asked leaning closer to me.

"I guess not." I said.

"You may think that your appearance here is random, but it wasn't. Wonderland chooses who gets to be here. Embrace the madness Troy, embrace it." she said.

"I'm...unsure." I said.

"Fine, but it's getting late. Perhaps you should join me. I have a home, it's not far." she said.

I didn't have many options and the ones I had weren't good. I nodded and went off with Clara. Clara lead me to a quaint two story hut. Once inside she lead to the bedroom and began undressing.

"W-what are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"Getting ready for bed, oh right, I forgot to tell you that I only have the one bed and I also sleep in the nude. Is that a problem?" she asked.

"N-no. No problem at all." I said.

I tried not looking at Clara as she striped. But I couldn't help myself her curves, her breasts, her rear. I don't know if she did sleep in the nude or not, but either way she making me horny. She flopped down bed and began touching her pussy.

"What are you doing!?" I exclaimed again.

"Masturbating, ah...helps me ohhh...sleep." she said moaning.

"I shouldn't be here. I'll just let you finish and come back later." I said turning to the stairs.

"Troy stay, it's not everyday that I get living material to touch myself too." she said.

I wanted to look away but something about it prevented me from looking away. I just stood there watching her pleasure herself. I could feel a bulge form in my pants, it desperately begged to be free and enter Clara.

"Oh what's this? It's seems we have an uninvited guest." Clara said coyly looking at my crotch.

I didn't say anything, I just stood there with a raging hard on.

"Nothing? I'm surprised, although I can't blame you. A sexy woman lays bare before you what are you to do?" she asked.

"Clara...I want to...I want to..." I struggled to get my words out.

"If you want something, then say it." she said rolling onto her back and spreading her.

"I want to fuck you!" I blurted out.

"If that's what you want, fine. Take off your clothes and fuck me until I can't walk straight." she said.

I couldn't hold back, I was practically ripping my clothes off. I climbed into bed with her and began to eat her out.

"Mmm, a man who is willing to get his lady off before getting himself off? Such a gentleman you are." Clara said.

She placed her paws on my head and buried my face deeper into her. I kept lapping at the sweet juices that came out of her, and she moaned heavily as I licked. I licked vigorously up and down the whole of her pussy, even circling the clit and moving down to tongue her asshole.

"Oh yes, right there! For someone who wanted to leave you sure are enjoying yourself." she said.

"I'm just doing what you told me. I'm accepting my life here." I said.

"Decided that madness was more fun eh? Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy every second here." she said.

She removed me from her crotch and brought me to her face. She kissed me and I kissed her back, I felt her tongue probing the entrance of my mouth. I greeted her tongue with my own and they lapped and entwined with each other. I caressed her tender breasts causing her to moan.

Suddenly she flipped me over onto my back and started to straddling my hips. Her sopping pussy rubbing against my hard cock.

"You know, I was thinking about teasing you until you beg me to fuck you...but I think you've suffered enough for today." she said.

"What you don't think I could handle it?" I asked coyly.

"Oh aren't we full of ourselves? You're lucky I'm just as horny as you are otherwise I would torment you." she said smiling seductively.

She inserted my penis inside of her and bobbed up and down on me. I was unprepared for how tight and wet she was. She had a smile on her face the whole time she rode me. Although this smile was less sinister and more lustful, but maybe that's just me.

Clara continued to ride my cock, moaning the whole time. I feel that she was on the verge of cumming since she had become increasingly wet. I was also about to cum, so I sat up and held Clara tightly, pumping into her to ensure that she receives as much cum as I can give her.

"Oh yes Troy, fuck me like that!" she cried.

"Clara, I love you and I want to be with you forever." I said.

"Then show me that you love me! Fill me with every last drop of your white hot love!" she said into my ear.

I made one last hard pump and shot a huge load of cum deep inside her. Clara made a series of satisfied whining noises until she went limp.

"Oh Troy, you're so good. I may not need to masturbate to help me sleep." she said softly, kissing my neck.

"You know what? I don't mind being here now." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"See? Insanity can be fun with the right person." she said.

"I'm sorry if I've been stubborn about this whole situation." I said.

"I suppose I understand in your shoes. But you don't have to be scared, I'm here and I'll never leave you." she said staring lovingly at me.

"In that case, I guess I'll stay. Not that I have a choice." I said stroking her face.

"Good, now how about we go again?" she suggested slamming me down on the bed.

"Oh, you aren't going to be on top this time." I said and flipped her over.

The rest of the night was filled with the passionate sounds of our love making, until we got tried and fell asleep together. As I laid there being held by Clara it was the first time I felt at peace in a long time.

Three months have passed since I arrived here. No matter how often Clara and I had sex it was always new and exciting. And no matter how often we did or how many times we did it in a day I always had energy for it. Hell, sometimes after we finished I always wanted more. If this was the madness Clara was talking about then maybe she was right. I should've went crazy a long time ago.

I had just finished a another long session with her and we were basking in the afterglow. I was rubbing Clara's belly bulge which had shown up not too long ago.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father." I said wistfully.

"I can, after the endless amounts of fucking we've been doing this is hardly a surprise." Clara said.

"It's not that, this feels surreal. As if I'm in the best dream of my life and I'm going to awake up and be back in my shity life again." I said.

"Nonsense, I'll never let that happen. Besides I don't want to raise our child or children by myself." she said.

"You think we'll have multiple kids?" I asked.

"If not this pregnancy, then future pregnancies at the very least." she said.

"Oh? Do you expect me to keep with that much work?" I asked jokingly.

"Why? I can't go one day without you grgrabbing or touching me everywhere." she said smugly.

"Well maybe if you weren't so sexy maybe I wouldn't have to do all those things." I said pulling her closer to me.

"Mmm, I love it when you assert your dominance over me." she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well I love you." I said kissing her.

She smiled at me and kissed me. We held each other and I could feel a small bit of kicking from Clara's belly. I think I'm going to like being a parent, but I'm also concerned. If my daughter or possibly daughters are anything like their mother, then I pity the poor bastards that won't have the ststamina for them.


	30. Me, Myself, and Irenes

**A/N: ****Now we'll be looking at the Chimaera. A staple in anything fantasy. Well most things fantasy anyway. I like the concept of the Chimera having multiple personalities. It makes her a little more fun to write. I mean with the original Chimaera I would think each each head operates like some kind of hive mind with their own personality since each head would have it's own brain or would it just have one brain?**

**Also what do the other heads do? I assume that the snake is poisnous, but what does the goat do? He just sits there and don't tell it's meant to gore it's victims with it's horns, because that's why it has lion claws. Unless of course, it can cast magic like in Dragon's Dogma. Otherwise the Greeks got drunk and made another Manticore, just with a goat head. The MGE Chimaera however is much better, not because she's hot (although that doesn't hurt) but she's at least more interesting than the original.**

**As for the tile, it's loosely inspired by a movie starring Jim Carrey. In which he's a police officer who has a personality disorder trying to protect a woman on ran from her ex-boyfriend. I saw once, it was alright.**** Also to help mitigate any confusion Irene 1, 2, 3, and 4 are all the same character. Each one represents a different personality. Just remember this 1: dragon, 2: lion, 3: goat, and 4: snake. The same for Rina 1 through 4.**

Chapter 30

My name is William Sonderland, I was out on a hike in the woods today when I was knocked out. When I regained consciousness I heard some voices arguing amongst themselves. I couldn't see much as my vision was blurry and it was also a bit dark.

"I told you not hit him so hard. What if we killed him?" the first voice, a posh regale sounding one asked.

"We just get another one, besides I didn't kill him." another voice, this one sounding more brash yet passionate retorted.

"But you could have, and need I remind you that we are not supposed to discovered." a three voice, warmer but also intelligent said.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm getting him first!" a forth fiery and obviously more possessive voice shouted.

"We're all getting him dumbass." the second voice said.

I groaned both from the pain in my head and the constant bickering. This got their attention.

"He's awake! Out of my way!" the forth shouted.

"Oh no! I'm talking to him, after all I am the more...diplomatic out of us." the first voice said.

As I regained my vision I began to see a woman. She had short blonde hair, a pair of horns, a pair of cat ears, two different arm appendages one large cat paw and large claw with a large goat and dragon head covering each appendages respectively, a pair of wings, and a pair of cloven hooves. She was a Chimaera.

I've never seen one, only heard stories about them. But I could only see one of them, by my count I heard four voices.

"You're awake good, we thought that we may have hurt you. You humans are such fragile creatures." she said.

"Yeah, I know. Gah could've just talked to me." I said.

"That's not our way of doing things. Now are you able to mate? Or should we give you a few minutes?" she asked.

"First, I'm sorry, I'm sorry am I able to what now? Second, who are you talking about I only see one of you." I said.

"Hey we asked if you can fuck! Can you fuck or not!? Because We're horny as shit right now!" she snapped, her voice changing both in tone and emotion.

"Aham. I apologize for our violent outburst. Let me ask you a question, what do you know about Chimaera?" she asked.

"Not much." I said.

"Well you should know first and foremost that we have multiple personalities. So as I say 'we' I mean 'me'." she said.

"So those other voices were also you?" I asked.

"Correct, they are all of us." she said her voice changing to the third voice.

"Okay but why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"As one of us said before, though I would've not been so vulgar. We are going through our mating season." she explained.

"So you attacked me because you're horny? That seems a little extreme." I said.

"Extreme!? You wanna know extreme? Try going through a whole season while it feels like your pussy is on fire!" the second voice snapped.

"Everyone please! Look, all you have have to do is mate with us and you're free to go." the first voice said.

"No! I'm not letting him go! He's mine, all mine!" the forth voice shouted and she pinned me to the ground.

"Listen, is there anyway I can get out of without me getting killed?" I asked.

Then I got a brilliant idea, assuming that it worked I could escape this crazy woman.

"You know I have to say you are quite an a attractive woman." I said.

"Oh, why thank you." the first voice said.

"But I have to know what are your names or do you just have one name?" I asked.

"We're collectively call Irene. So you may address us as such." she said.

"Well since there are technically four of you may I refer you as Irene one through four?" I asked.

"Of course if that's what you want." she said.

"You know I admire how authoritative you are. It makes you very sexy." I said.

"Oh, well I am the more reasonable one of all of us." she said.

"However I'm slightly more attracted to Irene 2 she so bold and upfront. I love a woman who knows what she wants." I said.

"Hell yeah, you're smart huh? Maybe I'll let you be on top." Irene 2 said.

"Than again Irene 4 really wants me the most which would suggest she must be the more loving one." I said.

"Yes, you get me. I knew you were the right one." Irene 4 said.

"Ladies you shouldn't be swayed by his flattery. He's up to something." Irene 3 said.

"Irene 3 I'm sorry if I forgot you. And since you're the smartest of the four of you, then you can appreciate how sexy a smart woman is." I said.

"Well I guess some men find intellect attractive." she said.

"Gosh, there's just so many of you I can't decide which one is hotter." I said.

"Well it's clearly me." Irene 1 said.

"Are you fucking high it's me!" Irene 2 snapped.

"Ladies let's be reasonable, he obviously thinks I'm the hot one." Irene 3 said.

"I will fight all you bitches!" Irene 4 shouted.

As the four personalities fought amongst themselves I took this opportunity to escape. I slinked along the wall making sure to stay out of her line of sight. Just as I make to the mouth of the cave something snagged my calf. I looked down and saw a large snake biting into my thigh.

"And where do you think you're going?" Irene 1 asked.

"I was...uh, giving you four some space to fight it out." I lied.

"I think you were trying to run away, but luckily our snake tail has just injected you with a paralyzing toxin that will take effect in a minute." Irene 3 explained and the snake released itself from my calf.

"Okay, I'm sorry for running away and tricking you. But you have to look at it from my point of view. I was just taking a pleasant hike and then I get attacked, how would you feel?" I asked feeling my body go numb.

"Well you try finding someone to fuck you with the way we look and act!" Irene 2 snapped.

"No, he's right. We acted irrationally and lustful, but we're also right in that we can't find a good husband. Other Mamono have an easier time because they're beautiful and appealing to the eyes. But not us..." Irene 1 said.

"That's not true, I know I said some stuff to sow disorder amongst yourself. But I wasn't lying, I find you attractive." I said.

"All of us?" Irene 1 asked.

"All of you." I said.

Irene blushed and turned away from me. I could hear some whispering coming from her.

'What do we now? If we violate him we'll look like a dick!' Irene 2 said.

'But we can't let him go, I won't let you!' Irene 4 said.

'What about the venom? I don't know how long it will last.' Irene 3 said.

"Irene? What's happening? I can't move and I'm very scared." I said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're unsure long the venom will hold." Irene 1 said.

"But don't worry, we'll be taking care of you until it ends." Irene 3 said.

"Then can we fuck him?" Irene 2 asked annoyed.

"After I get feeling back in my you can do whatever you want, I just want to leave." I said.

"But, we won't see you again and I want to be with you." Irene 4 said.

"Maybe you can come with me. The personality thing might take some time to get use to, but I wouldn't mind having you with me." I said.

"What is your name?" Irene 1 asked.

"William." I answered.

"If you are willing to have us, then we will try to be better to you." she said.

"Great, I glad we can come to an agreement." I said.

Irene sat down next to me and held me. My head propped against her soft, warm breasts. After an hour or so I started getting feeling back into my toes.

"Hey Irene, I think the venom is wearing off." I said.

"Good, because I'm soaked like a mother fucker." Irene 2 said and pushed me to the ground.

"Hey, I thought I said you can do after the venom is gone not during." I said.

"Tough, I horny as fuck and I can't take it anymore." she said.

"Now, now. William has been gracious with us. We shouldn't rush him." Irene 1 said.

"But I'm horny! Your horny too, but your prudish dragon ways won't admit it." Irene 2 said.

"How dare you!" Irene said indignantly.

"Ladies please, let's not fight, not in front of our potential lover," Irene 3 said. "I'm sorry for our brutish behavior."

"No, it's fine. I'm still numb so I didn't feel anything." I said.

"But she is right, we're horny. I would like to mate with you now if that's okay." she said.

"Well since I still can't move I guess I have no choice." I said.

"Thank you." she said and proceeded to take off my shorts and underwear.

Once they were off Irene was face-to-face with my erect member. I think the venom made hard but I didn't feel it. She handle it delicately as if it was a priceless artifact. Well, to me it was priceless. She gripped it with her paw and slowly began stroking it. The pads on her paws were smooth, they felt like leather. She seemed transfixed as she continued to stroke.

All I could do was lay there and moan since feeling started to come back to my member. Her paw moved faster and faster until I shot a thick load all over her paw.

"My goodness, William's seed all over paw. Mmm so salty, yet so good." she said licking every bit off her paw.

"Hey, no fair I want a try!" Irene 4 exclaimed and proceeded to pin me.

Not that could go since I still couldn't move. The snake (which was attached to her body) came up to my face and moved downwards. Once it reached my hardened member it opened up it's maw and took all my cock inside it's mouth.

"Do you like that William? Ohhh yeah, I love deep throating your cock." she said as the snake head bobbed up and down.

I still sensitive for the handy she gave me, so didn't think I'd have to satisfy all four personalities. Than again, I didn't think that I'd get fellatied by a snake either. Speaking of which, the snake bobbed vigorously lapping it's tongue against my shaft as it did. I could feel myself reaching another orgasm.

"Are you close William? Please cum! Shoot that sticky load down my throat! Do it, go on, cum for me! Cum for me!" she encouraged.

I couldn't hold back and another load. The snake swallowed every last drop of semen I gave and licked it's lips with it's forked tongue.

"Oh William, I love you so much. You came so hard for me. Oh I can still taste your sweet cum, I can feel it sliding down my throat." she said gingerly kissing my face.

"Right, now I'm taking control." Irene 1 said.

She my cock with her claw and placed her paw underneath my head. She firmly gripping my shaft with her claw and started violently jerking.

"Wait! Can get like five minutes to rest?" I asked.

"Silence! I'll show her who's a prude, look I'm touching a man's genitals." she said angrily.

"Genitals that would like a rest!" I commented.

But Irene wasn't listening to me. She was busy giving me a violent hand job. I wish she would use her other hand. At least that one felt nice. Soon I came yet again, how I was able to cum so much or how I maintaining an erection after each time I don't know. I would assume it had something to do with the venom still inside me.

"Move over bitches, let me show you how it's done." Irene 2 said removing her bottoms.

She wasn't kidding when she said she was in heat. Her vagina was red and dripping like a leaky pipe. And although mere inches away from my dick, I could feel the heat radiant from it. She slid my cock deep into her pussy and I could feel the heat even more. It was searing, but it was intense.

"Yeah, you like my hot pussy wrapped around your thick cock? I love having your thick cock getting wrapped by my hot pussy." she said.

"That's great...so happy for you..." I said trying not to pass out.

"The other's don't know how to fuck a man, but I do! And I'm mmfh...going to show those bitches who owns this cock." she said as she started to ride me.

Slamming repeatedly on my dick Irene moaned, her insides were contorting and shaping itself around my member. My vision was getting blurry, probably from the nonstop amount of ejaculating I did. But surprisingly I didn't want it to end. Sure my balls are going to feel empty for days, but at the same time I'm feeling pleasure like I never had.

"Ohhh, I'm so close! Come on William. Cum inside my pussy! Cum inside my nice hot pussy!" she moaned.

And once I came filling her womb with as much semen as I had left. Her insides constricted around my throbbing member milking every last drop. Irene collapsed on top of me, panting heavily as a mix of our cum sprayed out of her. I also noticed that in addition to this I could feel my body become movable and the heat from Irene's vagina disappear.

"Aw fuck yeah. Ain't nothing like having a belly full of cum." she said.

"I wouldn't know, I was to busy trying not to die." I said weakly.

"Maybe you should have more stamina if you're going to keep up with me." she said.

"I want to leave now, but I can't because you drained me." I said.

"You poor thing, did that brute hurt you?" Irene 3 asked.

"Hey I wanted to fuck off the bat! But you wanted to jerk him around forever!" Irene 2 shouted.

"Will you both stop! What's done is done." Irene 1 said.

"William? Are you alright? Do you want me to carry you?" Irene 3 asked me.

"No, that won't be necessary. Although, can you help me up?" I asked.

Irene helped me up and I put my pants back on. I hobbled out of the cave using Irene as a crutch. Irene got me home before it got dark.

"My what a lovely home you have." Irene 3 said as we entered.

"It's fine, a little bland for my taste." I said.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"Nah, it's late and I'll go to bed and hope I can still walk tomorrow." I said heading to the bedroom.

"Can I...can we stay with you? It gets cold and lonely in the cave." she said.

"Sure." I said.

I crawled into bed and Irene laid down next to me. As I began to drift to sleep Irene hugged me close to her.

"William, are you awake?" Irene 1 asked.

"I am now. Are all of you still awake?" I asked.

"The otothers are asleep. I wanted to apologize if we were a little aggressive towards you." she said.

"You'd be surprised how many women have been aggressive towards me. Although you're the first to apologize." I said.

"Regardless we're sorry, I can't speak for all of me, but we're sorry." she said.

"Don't worry, can I go to sleep?" I asked.

"I just have one more thing to do if you'll let me." she said.

"If you want to ride my dick you'll have to wait a day or two...or a month." I said.

"No I want to do something else." she said.

She grabbed my face and kissed my lips. I kissed her back, it was tender and loving. We parted and she smiled warmly at me.

"Don't tell the others they might get jealous." she said.

"No promises." I said jokingly.

We cuddled together and slept soundly through the night. We lived together for three years after that, to say it didn't have any complications would be an understatement. You try living with one woman with four different personalities. Not only that, but if I have sex with one of them, than I have to sex with all them. Not that I mind, but it does wear out my dick after a while.

And just a few months ago Irene gave birth to our daughter Rina. Much like her mother, Rina had multiple personalities. But unlike her mother she hasn't learned to control them. If I hold her she starts crying, if I put her down she starts crying. She sweet and loving one moment, the next moment she's pouty and difficult. Strangely enough the only time she isn't acting out or getting upset is when she's with her mother. I'm starting to think they're conspiring against me.

Six years later, Rina had controlled her personalities better and was ready to go to school. She looked like the spitting image of her mother, only with longer and slightly more darker hair. All three (or nine if you count the personalities) stood outside the school house ready to see Rina off.

"Now Rina, be good and don't give your teacher a hard time." I said.

"Yes father." Rina 1 said.

"Don't forget to mention your condition to your teacher and make sure the rest of you listen." Irene 1 said.

"Don't worry mother, I'll keep them in line." she said.

"Daddy, do we really have to go? Can't we stay home with you?" Rina 4 asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but you need to get an education. Besides, you'll make lots of friends." I said.

"Hmph, maybe I don't want to make friends." Rina 2 pouted.

"Girls listen to your father." Irene 3 said sternly.

"Yeah, listen to this sexy man right here!" Irene 4 said clinging to me.

"Honey, not appropriate." I said.

"Don't worry dad. I can handle most of the work." Rina 3 said.

"Have fun sweetie." I said kissing her forehead.

Rina turned away and took small tentative steps towards the towards the school house.

"There she goes." Irene 3 said holding onto my arm.

"I'm just concerned that her lion personality might attack someone." I said.

"And if she does I'll set her straight." Irene 2 said smugly.

"Let's head home." I said.

With that we returned home...all of us.


	31. Paper Lantern

**A/N: For this chapter I'm going to do something a little bit different, something I never done or have every done before. I'm going give a trigger warning for this chapter. I don't much care for trigger warnings, I get why people do them. I guess it's a case by case basis, you if you or someone you know has gone through a traumatic experience.**

**Although, it can be applicable for something that upsets you. Example, you know Post Malone? The rapper? He released a new song not to long ago (as of writing this) that featured Ozzy Osborne. Now to some of you Ozzy is probably a new name, but he's been in the music game for a long time. He's been around since what the mid to late 70s when started in his band Black Sabbath. Black Sabbath of course is often cited as one of the first Heavy Metal bands.**

**Ozzy also has had his known solo career. Where he's worked with many other artists in the industry like Rob Zombie, Lemmy Kilmister of Motorhead, and had Zakk Wilde of Black Label Society played guitar on some of later albums. So anyway, Ozzy gets featured on Post Malone's new song and I've seen people say something like: "It's really great that Post featured this Ozzy guy, he's really good". Now I don't know if these people were being smart asses or genuinely sincere, but either way I was triggered.**

**Like I get that the younger generation don't know who Ozzy Osborne is and it's not like that time Paul McCartney did a collaboration with Kanye West (yes, that was a thing) and only joked about not knowing who he was because Paul McCartney was apart of the most famous and influential band in history. But Black Sabbath was influential too, hell the first Iron Man ends with Black Sabbath's Iron Man. It's just really upsetting to me and I'm as young if not a little older than most of the people who listen to Post Malone.**

**Anyway, this chapter will contain themes of domestic abuse. If this upsets you in any form be it personally or indirectly, than feel free to skip this chapter and move on to next one. Also this was a suggestion by Sandshrew master 317. I'm not saying it's his fault for this, if anything it's mine. I agreed to write this, he just made the suggestion.**

Chapter 31

My name is Hoshi, when I was young a fire broke out in my parents' house. I managed to get out alive...my parents weren't so lucky. Once the fire was put out I went back to my home to salvage what I can. The only thing thing I could find in the charred ruins was a paper lantern. I made for my parents and it was surprisingly intact, a little dirty, but intact.

I spent the rest of my life drifting from relative to relative. Each one only keeping me for a year or two before moving me to the next. Each one saying how my gloomy additude was upsetting them. They don't understand or maybe they won't understand what I'm going through. The only small comfort I had was the paper lantern, which I took great care of, after all it was the only connection I had to my parents.

When I became an adult I started living on my own, and I got a girlfriend Yuzuki. I wasn't thin, rich, or even good looking so it was a miracle I got a girlfriend at all. We started dating, having sex, and I was the happiest I've been since my parents were still alive. She was charming and cute and I even wanted to marry her, however that all changed about a few months into our relationship.

She became mean, vindictive even. Often abusing me physically and/or verbally. And when she was being abusive she would go off and have sex with other men. She would say that seeing my ugly face made her sick and the thought of looking at while we had sex made her sicker.

I don't know why or how she started acting like this. She was so nice when we started dating, and I would leave but up until now she was the only person who cared about me. Though I guess that was a lie. She also used this fact as leverage to get whatever she wanted. If the beating or the verbal abuse didn't work she'd threatened to leave me.

She also wanted to move in with me. Not because she loved me, but because she wanted a cheaper place to go to have sex with all the other men she was seeing. And in case they saw me I was to pretend to be her brother. She was cleaning out the spare room I had that I was using for storage.

"Hoshi! Get your fat ass in here!" Yuzuki shouted.

"Uh, yes dear." I said timidly as I entered the room.

"What the fuck is this ugly thing?" she asked holding up my paper lantern.

"Um, well. It's a paper lantern." I answered.

Yuzuki smacked in the face.

"I know what it is retard!" she shouted.

"But then why did you ask what it was?" I asked.

She smacked me again.

"What the fuck did I tell you about talking back to me!?" she asked.

"I'm sorry didn't mean too." I said dropping to my knees and bowing to her.

"That's a good boy. Now throw this fucking thing in the trash and while you're at it clear out the rest of this shit too." she said dropping the lantern in front of me.

"But you don't understand, I made this for my parents it's all I left of them." I pleaded.

Yuzuki slammed my face into the floor with her foot.

"You listen here small dick, the only reason I'm moving in with you is because this'll be a lot cheaper than renting a room at a love hotel. Now I'm leaving for now and that thing better be gone." she said stepping off my head.

"Please you can't make me do this! It's all I have left of my parents!" I pleaded, tears cascading down my face.

"You can either lose the lantern or lose me. I'll be back tomorrow, and if that thing is still here I won't be." she said slamming the door to the room.

I sat in that room sobbing heavily. I hated how Yuzuki treated me, but I also didn't want to be alone. I took the lantern and moved to the kitchen. I was about to toss the lantern in when suddenly I started imagining the faces of my parents. My mother's bright and warm smile, my father's rough looks yet gentle demeter.

I didn't want to lose that, but I didn't want to lose Yuzuki. Maybe I could hide it...no, she'd rip apart the whole house and then beat me for being disobedient. As much as it pained, I guess I'm losing Yuzuki. I laid down in bed crying myself to sleep while holding the lantern. I wish tomorrow would never come.

I woke up the next morning feeling something soft and warm pressed against me. It was a comforting feeling, something that I haven't felt in a long time. I cradled this feeling and it...giggled? I looked down and saw a girl sleep next to me. I jumped and fell off my bed, the noise awoke the girl.

"Master, are you alright?" she asked.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in my house!?" I shouted.

"Master, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked getting out of bed and examining me.

I noticed she was wearing a small yellow yukata only being held by a single piece of string. She also wore a pair of black puffy bloomers. Her hair was a sandy blonde tied with two pig tails with some kind of hook and a string attached on the top of her head. But the one thing I noticed about her was a flame, a literal flame inside her stomach.

I touched her bare stomach and could feel a gentle, comforting warmth coming from her. She responded by giggling causing me to pull my hand away.

"Master, that tickles." she said.

"Who are you? What are you? Why did you keep calling me master?" I asked.

"My name is...uh, I don't have a name. I was hoping master can give me one. As for what I am I'm known as a Chochin-Obake or lantern spirit, and master has always been master ever since he made me." she answered.

"Made you? What are..." I looked over at my bed.

I rushed over and found that my paper lantern was gone.

"Where is it? What did you do with my lantern?" I asked grabbed her.

"What are you talking about master? I'm right here." she said.

"What, that can't be. That's not possible." I said.

"But it is, you were the first thing I saw and on that tragic day, I was scared I'd never see you. But I was so happy that you found me. I enjoyed the time we've spent together. Except when she showed up." she said.

"She? You mean Yuzuki?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't like her. She mean and hurts you and makes you cry." she said the fire in her belly burning intensely.

"You must also know what she wanted me to do, what I almost did." I said.

"Yes, but you didn't do it. That's why I'm here, your love and care brought me to life." she said.

"And you don't have name huh? How about...Sakura. It was my mother's name and you remind me of her." I said.

"Sakura, I like it. Thank you master, thank you for naming!" she said hugging me.

I hugged her back still feeling that warm comfort inside of her. It was the first time I felt any type of comfort from anyone ever. And the funny thing, she was being sincere about it. I lifted her face up to mine and I had a compulsion to kiss her. If Hiroaki was going to leave I might as well have someone who makes me feel good.

I kissed Sakura passionately, it felt so good to be able to feel something while kissing someone. Sakura kissed me back and hugged me as we did. I felt the flame inside of her growing warmer. It felt not just soothing but hot and passionate. We parted lips, nothing connecting them but a thin trail of saliva.

"I wanted to do with you for so long." Sakura said.

"I haven't felt this happy in awhile." I said.

"I'm glad I want to make you happy master. I won't treat you badly like that other woman." she said.

"I...I think I'd like that." I said.

We kissed again and the flame burned hotter inside her. It didn't hurt to touch it, in fact it felt good. I moved her over to the bed still kissing her. My hands began to exploring her body. Her skin was soft and smooth, as I touched her she moaned into my mouth.

I wanted to touch more of her, I started to untie the string holding her yukata together. Once untied I moved my mouth from her's and kissed down her body. I reached her navel and started circling my tongue around it. She giggled a bit as my tongue moved around her navel.

"Master stop that, that tickles." she said.

"It's not supposed to ticklish silly." I said.

"Shouldn't I be making master happy?" she asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

Sakura nodded and undid my pants. I flipped us over and she removed my pants and underwear. Once she saw my flaccid she seemed to be in awe of it.

"Master you're so big!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Because Yuzuki says I'm pretty small." I said.

"She's wrong! You're perfect the way you are." she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Yuzuki never said anything like that. Even when we started dating, I think she was being sincere about what she was saying. This caused my penis to become erect, which made Sakura even more wide-eyed. She wrapped her tiny, warm fingers around my shaft and started to stroking.

"Does it feel good master? Am I doing a good job?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, it feels...nice." I said.

She continued stroking and then started gingerly kissing the tip. Once she finished she started sucking on it. I moaned, Yuzuki never did this for me. Well, she did once and she say she wasn't "comfortable" performing oral sex on me. At the time I just thought she really wasn't comfortable doing it, but how often she cheats on me I wouldn't be surprised that she does indeed like sucking dick...just not mine. But Sakura was gladly going down on and she looked like she was enjoying herself.

She bobbed her head faster and faster. I was so close to cumming; so much so that I unintentionally grabbed the back of Sakura's head, forced her down to the base of my member, and came down her throat. I released Sakura from my member; she was cough and whatever semen she didn't swallow she coughed out.

"Sakura I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! It just felt so good...please don't hit me!" I said.

"Why would I hit you? If anything thing I should be sorry. I couldn't hold down your seed, I'll do better I promise." she said.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"To take master's semen in anyway is something I've always wanted. To make you feel good and happy also makes me happy." she said.

"Oh Sakura!" I cried grabbing her.

"Master please make love to me! Fill me with all your semen! Make me your's!" she begged.

"You make me so happy...yes Sakura I will make love to you!" I said.

I grabbed her bloomers and ripped them off with ease. I was now staring at her smooth, glistening vagina. I grazed the moist entrance causing her to moan. My still erect member throbbed, begging to enter her. I probed the opening with my tip, it was slick from the amount of fluid that she produced. I slowly penetrated her and I was halfway through when she grabbed suddenly. I noticed that blood was pouring out of her vagina.

"Sakura are you alright? I didn't hurt did I?" I asked with concern.

"It hurts a little, but I don't mind. Master took my virginity and he did, that makes me happy." she said giving me a light kiss.

I waited a bit and started to thrust slowly into her. She winced a little, but kept encouraging me to continue. I haven't had sex with woman in a while, Yuzuki would occasionally have sex with me to keep me in line, but only did so when her usual "boyfriends" were busy. But this was a million times better.

Sakura was soft and warm, she wanted to make me happy and I in turn wanted to make her happy as well. I moved faster, Sakura crying out in ecstasy as I continued thrusting. I felt the walls of her vagina tighten around me and the flame inside her grew bigger and brighter.

"Sakura, I'm so close! I want to cum inside you!" I moaned.

"Do it master, fill me with your seed!" she cried.

I kept thrusting and thrusted until I coated her insides with my semen. Once that happened she screamed and the flame inside her became so bright I was almost blinded by it. Her flame died down and she held me.

"I love you master, I'm so happy to be with you." she said.

"I love you too Sakura, I'm so glad to have you in my life." I said.

We were about to bask in the afterglow of our love making, when there was some banging on the front door. I almost completely forgot that Yuzuki was coming back I got out of bed and started to put my pants back on.

"Master don't go! I know that she'll hurt you." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm just going to finally tell her off. I have you now and I'm not going to let her take advantage of me." I said.

"Just...be careful." she said.

I left my bedroom and went to the front door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Yuzuki came in and pushed me out of the way.

"Took you long enough, did you get winded taking to get to the door?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hello Yuzuki." I said bitterly.

"Yeah, you get that room cleared out like I told you?" she asked.

"No I did not." I said.

"And why the fuck not?" she asked.

"Because it's over you...bitch! I'm sick of you manipulating me, gaslighting me, and abuse me! And what you out of my house right..." I shouted.

Suddenly she smacked me so hard I felt to the floor.

"Listen here you limp dick retard, I started dating you because you were easy. Seeing your ugly, miserable face told me how vulnerable you were and that made you an easy target," she explained. "Do you honestly think that anyone would love a fat pathetic loser like you?"

"I would!" Sakura shouted running into the room and standing between me and Yuzuki.

"Who the fuck is this slut!?" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"I'm Sakura, I'm Master Hoshi's girlfriend! And he doesn't want you here anymore!" Sakura shouted.

"Is that right midget? Tell you what once I'm done with this idiot, how about I introduce you to some friends of mine? I'm sure such a cute little thing would love being a personal cock sleeve for them." Yuzuki said.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I growled.

"Shut up you fat fuck! I'm having a talk with your 'girlfriend'." Yuzuki said kicking me in the face.

"I'm not going to let hurt master!" Sakura screamed.

The fire inside Sakura burned intensely. She inhaled sharply and blew a jet of fire out of her mouth right in Yuzuki's face. Yuzuki screamed and rushed to the front door. Sakura kept blowing the jet closer to Yuzuki until she ran out the door. Sakura stopped blowing her fire and rushed over to me.

"Master, are you alright?" she asked hugging.

"I-I guess I am." I said as blood gushed out of my nose.

"I couldn't stand to see her hurt you. I wanted to protect you!" she said crying into my chest.

"Thank you Sakura, even though what you did was dangerous, I'm glad you helped me." I said patting her head.

"Will we see her again?" she asked looking up at me.

"I'm not sure." I said.

We never saw Yuzuki after that. I'm not sure where she went and frankly I don't care. I had Sakura and that's all that mattered. As for Sakura and I, we lived happily after that. She never hit, insulted, or cheat on me. All she wanted to do was love and care for me, and that was the kind of woman I wanted. So much so that on the fifth year anniversary of when we met I asked her to marry me. She of course, agreed and we spent even more happy years together.


	32. Runner's High

**A/N:** **Before we begin today's chapter I wanted to wish my American readers a happy Thanksgiving or a belated one whenever this chapter goes up. And to my non-American readers happy...whatever the hell holiday or event is going on.** **Same to anyone reading this in the future.**

**So last chapter sure was...heavy. Lucky this chapter will be a little more light hearted. And there's going to be significantly more butt stuff. Legendary-Titan made this request expressing concerns that I might have some trepidation on doing. I don't I've had characters in pervious chapters performing anal sex.**

**I also liked a lot of things in this chapter that he suggested. I feel like I didn't have change much...except maybe the title he suggested. I felt it was a bit too on the nose. I decided to change it to Runner's High given how running is a major theme this chapter. So I hope he doesn't mind, probably not he seems chill.**

**Actually fun fact, my original idea for this chapter was similar to the one Legendary-Titan suggested. Only difference is I didn't have nearly as many call backs to pervious chapters and it took place in a forest and not a high school. But other than that, the plot was about the main guy chasing after the Cockatrice.**

Chapter 32

My name is Geoffrey Vanderbilt. I'm the star athlete of my high school's junior variety track team. Now being the star athlete that I was this attracted the attention of a lot girls at my school, human and Mamono a like. However my heart belongs to the track. No girl ever made me feel the way running did. Except one.

Her name was Katie Sterlington, I often saw around school and she was a white feathered Harpy. Or that's at least what some people think. She was actually a Cockatrice, and she had speed like nonnone I've seen. I saw her run the track a few times and that girl could run. I'm a damn fine runner my self, but she looked like she could out run me. Although two things about this struck me as odd.

First, she wasn't in the girl's track team. Why would she run like that and not join the team? I don't know. The second thing is her outfit. Don't get me wrong, she was dressed appropriate for running. What with her tight t-shirt and small, tight bloomers. The only reason I bring this up is not to come across as a typical horny teenage boy (though I guess I am), but she didn't dress like that at school.

Some of the human and pretty much all the Mamonos at my school tended to dress more provocatively. Whether it was showing a often ridiculous amount of cleavage, or wearing a short skirt, or showing off the straps of a thong or g-string they were wear. But not Katie, she was more modest. Most wearing a long skirt and the uniform sweater. Although she wore the sleeveless one because of her wings.

You know what else I liked about her? Her ass. I know that's an odd thing to bring up, but hear me out. I don't know when I started, but I think it started one summer just after I started high school. A friend of mine had me over at his house and he showed me a collection of magazines his older brother left after going to college.

The magazines in question were nude magazines his brother collected over the years.He was fascinated with one of the pinup girls, a High Orc. I didn't get it. It wasn't too interested in girls at the time, so I thought going through some of his magazines would change that.

While many of the Mamonos in them were attractive they didn't strike my fancy as it were. He kept pointing out how big some of their (to use his term) "knockers" were. Large breasts didn't much for me, but I did become transfixed on their butts. The roundness, the heft, the smoothness; something about them spoke to me.

Maybe seeing Katie running laps, the way her cute bubble butt bounced as she ran triggered these dormant feelings. But Geoff, I hear you ask, if you like this girl so much why don't you talk to her? I do believe I'm not socially awkward around women. It's just, everytime I see her the moment I try to start a conversation, but then she just runs away. If it weren't for the fact that we have a class together I swear she was actively trying to avoid me.

Speaking of which, I was in said class think of ways to talk to her. Should I approach outside of class? Should I approach in class? She couldn't avoid me in here, and she couldn't run away. From what I heard she's on the honor roll and a teacher's assistant, and it would look very bad for her if she ran away from class. I was about to give up all hope until fate decided to throw me a curveball.

"Alright students, today we'll be doing something different today. We'll be doing group projects." Ms. Dawson said.

All the looked at me, I got the feeling this is what a single tuna fish would feel like getting dropped in the middle of a shark tank.

"And I will be assigning partners for this." Ms. Dawson said. All the girls let out collective groans.

As Ms. Dawson rattled off the pairs I sat there dreading who I'd get. Ideally I wanted Katie as my partner. But life is seldom that convenient for me.

"Ms. Fincher and Ms. Townsend. And lastly Mr. Vanderbilt and Ms. Sterlington." Ms. Dawson said. Wait, what?

I sat there dumbfounded, Katie was going to be my partner. She got up and moved towards me. The other girls glared at her as moved back towards me and sank in chair to hide from all the death glares. We sat together in silence for over five minutes as everyone else discussed what they would be doing for their projects. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey sorry about them, you know how fan girls get." I said to her.

"It's okay." she said sheepishly.

"I'm also sorry if I've been aggressive or too forward. I'm a nice guy and I don't try to make women uncomfortable." I said.

"No, I should apologize to you. I don't mean to run away, it's just...I'm good with people." she said, again sheepishly.

"Really? Good, I thought I did something wrong." I said.

"Actually, I was a little intimidated by you." she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you're one of the most popular boys in grade...maybe even in the school. And you approaching me, it...it terrified me. I'm sorry for running away." she said.

"Water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned." I said.

Since we started talking, it felt nice to be talking to her once. Believe it or not, despite how much I liked her ass (and in my opinion the best ass in the school) I actually wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know as much as I could.

"Katie, do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." she answered.

"I've seen you run and not just away from me, but like on the track and I have to ask. Why aren't you on the girl's track team?" I asked.

Katie's cheeks turned red.

"You been watching me run?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I asked why aren't you on the girl's track team?" I asked.

"It...wouldn't be fair." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It just wouldn't be fair." she said again.

"I'm not buying it. I've seen you run you're really good, you could even out run me." I said.

"I don't know about that." she said.

"Oh yeah, how about a race to prove it?" I challenged.

"You want to race me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're fast but I'm confident that I could take you." I said.

"Um, okay. If that's what you want." she said her face bright red.

We agreed to hold our race after school. I was already at the track in my usual t-shirt and navy blue shorts. I doing my stretches when Katie came running up also in her usual running attire.

"I'm here." she said.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I guess." she said sheepishly.

We got to our starting positions. I glanced over at her, now I mentioned that I love ass and especially Katie's ass. But it was almost distracting being so close to it. In fact, this was closest I've been to her ass, so much so that I could see a bit of her ass hanging out of her bloomers.

"Um, are you ready?" Katie asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm ready." I said.

We took off, I hung back a bit to get a view of her sweet, sweet ass. Suddenly I got a whiff of something, it was a sweet scent. Very thick, but sweet and it was coating the inside of my nostrils. It was seemingly coming from Katie, she looked back and me and started running faster.

I ran after her, I don't know if it was my competitive spirit or that scent but something was driving me. Pushing me harder than I ever had. We were nearing the finish line and I was right on Katie's heels. The scent was so strong it was driving me mad, I had to get a long hard whiff of it.

Just as we were about to cross I tackled Katie and we ended up on the grass together. Katie was panting (as was I) and her face was bright red. Though it didn't seem like it was out of embarrassment, but rather out of lust. I felt my cock going hard begging me to release it from my shorts.

"You're pretty fast Geoff, I never felt this before." she said licking her lips.

"Yeah, me neither. I've ran fast before but not like this." I said.

"I want to tell you something Geoff. The other reason why I run away from you is because I like you. Your so handsome and talented, and I'm so plan and not really big I didn't think I would be worthy of being your girlfriend." she said.

"Nonsense, I'd love to have you as my girlfriend. Besides I don't care that you're tiny, I think it makes you look cuter." I said.

"Oh Geoff!" she cried and we began making out.

I dug my hand down her bloomers and grazed my fingers across a soft patch of pubic hair until I hit her clitortus. She moaned as my middle finger circled the tiny nub, with my other hand I moved it to her chest and started to rub her nipples which were poking through her shirt.

"Geoff, I want you! Take me, take me right here!" she begged.

I began pulling her bloomers down when I heard the blaring of a whistle. I looked back and saw coach Jamison marching toward us.

"What the fuck are you two doing!?" he exclaimed.

"Wait coach I can explain." I said removing my hands from Katie.

"No, you're ruining our moment!" Katie shouted.

She glared at him and he was only a few feet from us until he stopped. Actually, he froze in place. I guess Basilisks aren't the only ones who can freeze people with their gaze.

"Oh no, I can't believe I did that!" Katie exclaimed.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked pointing to coach Jamison.

"Yes...no...maybe? I don't know, but we should leave before the petrification wears off." she said.

I helped Katie up and we ran into the school. Since it was after school there weren't many people around, maybe a few faculty members and students who had club activities. Katie led me to the teacher's private facilities.

"How do have a key to this?" I asked as we entered.

"It a perk of being an honor student." she said.

The inside wasn't what I was expecting. I always thought it looked like a normal break room, it did for the most part with a couch, a coffee machine, a fridge, etc. But there was also a backroom that had lockers and a large tile wall dividing a few shower stalls. If dad knew that this is where his money was going he'd be pissed.

"I got our clothes. I think the coach is still frozen." Katie said giving me my folded up clothes.

"Sorry we had to cut things short. Anyway I'm going to shower off and head home. I'm sure no one will mind if I use these." I said heading to the showers.

Just then Katie grabbed my arm.

"Um...can I join you? I also got a little sweaty from our race." she said, her cheeks bright red.

We started stripping turning away from each other as we did, but I occasionally peeked to see Katie's glorious booty. Once undressed I stepped into the shower stall first and turned the water on. Katie followed shortly after, covering herself with her wings.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I won't judge." I said.

"Yeah, but...I don't know if you'll like what you'll see. My breasts aren't very big." she said meekly.

"Come on, I've got my junk on full display and I can't see your goods?" I asked.

"Okay, but prepare to be disappointed." she said.

She closed her eyes and slowly lowered her wings. She was right in that her breasts were tiny, I liked them. I also found it cute that she was blushing as I examined her.

"Please stop staring at me. It feels weird." she said.

"Why? You're pretty cute. Just look at how cute your girls are." I said fondling her breasts.

"Geoff stop it. If you don't stop I'm going to touch something of yours!" she cried as I continued to fondle her.

"Is that a threat? Because I got something you can touch." I said bringing my now erect cock closer to her.

"Oh my...is...is that because of me?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, you made me hard. It's hard because I find you sexy Katie." I said.

"Wow, no guy ever told me that before." she said aand began to kiss me.

I kissed her back and proceeded to bring my manhood close to her wanting womanhood. Suddenly Katie pushed me away.

"No!" she shouted.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to fuck!" I exclaimed.

"I do! I really do! It's just..." she said biting her lower lip.

"What, Katie what is it?" I asked.

"I...I don't want to get pregnant. My parents won't be happy with me if I got pregnant." she said.

"Okay...but you still want to have sex with me?" I asked.

"More than anything." she said.

"Turn around." I ordered.

"What?" she questioned.

"Katie you might not know this, but I do like one part of you and that's your ass." I said.

"You like my...butt?" she asked looking back at it.

"You have the most magnificent ass I've seen on a girl. I want to build a religion around it. I will not lie, your ass is fine." I said.

"Well, I guess I can't get pregnant if we do it in my butt." she said.

"Come on let me see that cute little tush of your's." I said.

Katie turned and presented her ass in a way that looked like she was posing for one of those magazines my friend had. I got down to my knees and started gripping each ass cheek. Just as I thought she was as soft and smooth as a newborn. Not that I go around and fondled baby asses.

I spread her cheeks apart giving me a full view of her cute puckered asshole. I licked my lips and stuck my tongue up it. Katie released a gasp as my tongue circled and prodded her anus.

"Mmph, Geoff that's dirty!" she protested.

"It's not dirty, it's surprisingly clean." I said.

"Of course it's clean! Just...don't stick your tongue in there it's embarrassing." she said.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and gestured for me to stand up. I did so, both confused and intrigued. Once I did so she back me up to the other side of the stall and grinded her ass against my cock. I moaned deeply as the soft cheeks rubbed against me.

Not content with simply having her butt rubbing against me. I grabbed her waist and penetrated her anus. She hiss in pain and I kissed her tenderly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've never done this before." she said.

"Me too, I'll take it slow. If you want to stop just tell me." I said.

"Okay." she said sheepishly.

I moved slowly giving her some time to get used to my size. Once she started to relax, I started to speed up. She began moaning and not wanting to have her be satisfied with just anal sex, I reached around and started rubbing her clit.

"Geoff that feels so good!" she cried.

"Yeah I like how tight you are." I grunted.

My thrusts grew faster and I was my climax. I rubbed Katie's clit faster to get her to climax as well.

"Katie I'm going to cum!" I shouted.

"Me too. Let's cum together!" she shouted.

I gave a few hard pumps and loaded her ass full of my cum. She squirted on the floor of the shower and laid against her, kissing her shoulder.

"Geoff that was amazing." Katie said panting.

"Yeah it was...hey I know this is sudden, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Really? Would you be okay with me? What if the other girls get jealous of me and try to harass me?" she asked.

"Fuck em, it's not their decision who I get to be with it's mine. And if anyone gives you a hard time." I said.

"Oh Geoff!" she cried and hugged me.

Suddenly the curtain to our shower was pulled back. We both turned to find the school nurse Mrs. Carter standing.

"I thought I heard someone in here!" she shouted.

"Wait Mrs. Carter we can explain!" Katie shouted.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm very disappointed in you Katie. I thought there would be at least one girl who wasn't trying to fuck on school grounds." Mrs. Carter said.

"Mrs. Carter wait, it's not Katie's fault it's mine. I knew about the Cockatrice's pheromones and I made her race me which caused her to excrete her pheromones." I said.

"Is this true?" Mrs. Carter asked Katie.

Katie nodded sheepishly in response.

"Okay, you two dry off and get out of here. I'll just pretend neither of you were here." Mrs. Carter said.

"I also petrified coach Jamison." Katie added.

"*sigh* One more thing I'll have to deal with." Mrs. Carter said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry." Katie said.

"Just go before I change my mind." Mrs. Carter said.

We got dried off and changed back into our uniforms. We walked home holding hands (well hand and wing).

"Thanks for defending me against Mrs. Carter. If my parents found out about this, I'll probably be grounded for life." Katie said.

"I told you I'd protect didn't I?" I asked.

"I'm glad that we're dating. I don't think I could keep running from you." she said.

"Good cause I don't know if I could've kept running after you." I said.

"You know when we had our race the idea of you chasing me got me exciting." she said.

"Does that mean I should keep chasing you?" I asked jokingly.

"Hehe, no. I'm okay with not running from you." she said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said giving me a quick kiss.

The next day, I got to school and saw Katie talking to a couple of her friends. Although I noticed something different about her, she was little less modest in how she dressed. Her skirt was much shorter, at least much shorter than she usually wears. She also wasn't wearing her sweater vest.

She looked at me and waved at me. I smiled and waved at her. Now that she was showing a little more skin and/or feathers I started to appreciate her curves more. I wonder if she dressed like that for me?

"Damn is that Katie Sterlington? I never noticed how good she looked." someone said.

It was Calvin, that smug prick was checking out my girl. I mean no one knew we were dating and any guy should feel proud dating a girl who is getting checked out by other guys without feeling insincere. But not if that guy is someone like Calvin. The guy was a creep and didn't respect women, and I don't mean just the human ones.

"You got a thing for Katie, Calvin?" I asked glaring at him.

"Hell yeah, man have you seen that ass? What I wouldn't give to butter her buns." he said.

"Is that so?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"Hey maybe we can tag team her? I get her pussy and you can watch me fuck her pussy." he said.

I punched him square in the face and he fell on the ground.

"What the fuck bro!" he shouted as blood was gushing from his nose.

"That's for trying to fuck my girlfriend!" I shouted.

Then as he was getting up I punched him again.

"That's for hitting my friend John." I said.

Speaking of John; him, his girlfriend Jessica, and Katie ran over to me.

"Geoff are you okay? What happened?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, Calvin was talking shit as per usual." I said.

"I can't say I'm surprise, he's always been an ass." Jessica said.

"Yeah, nice to see that dick head get what was coming to him." John said.

"I wanted to hit him for hitting you. Him trying to go after my girlfriend was just an add incentive." I said.

"What happened here?" Aaron (another friend of mine) asked as he and his girlfriend Amélie came over.

"Geoff hit Calvin in the face." John said.

"Is Calvin alright? You seem to hit him pretty hard." Amélie said.

"Other than a broken nose and maybe a severe headache he'll be fine." I said.

"Can you both take him to the infirmary? I'd rather not touch him." Jessica said.

"Alright, let's just hope Mrs. Carter isn't still upset at us the last time we were there." Aaron said.

Him and Amélie picked up Calvin and dragged him off to the infirmary. Some of the students were staring at me.

"Now listen up, Katie Sterlington is my girlfriend and if anyone messes with her then they'll be hearing from me." I announced.

The other students nodded and went about their business. Katie hugged me.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." she said.


	33. Summer Loving

**A/N:** **Hey guys, today we'll be tackling yet another Harpy. This this time the Crow Tengu. I know we're just coming off the heels, er rear talons of the Cockatrice, but that's what happens when you go by alphabetically. It's going to be a nightmare when I get to the Ds let me tell you.**

**As for the Crow Tengu I'm not crazy about her. I like a lot of the Zipungu/Mist Continent Mamonos, but this is kinda meh for me. I mean she just looks like the Japanese version of the Black Harpy with maybe some slight differences in both design and personality but they still look similar.**

**As for the narrative for this chapter I had two competing ideas for this. You're about the read the one I went with so no sense in explaining what it is, but the first narrative I had was a guy going to a restaurant and falling in love with one of the waitresses. Obviously, I opted for the one you're about to read since the first idea didn't hold much weight to it.**

Chapter 33

My name is Wyatt Herrington, I remember the first time I visited the Zipungu region. It was summer and my uncle Joe got married to a Jurou-Gumo named Himari and moved there together. My dad was uncomfortable with my uncle's marriage, not because he was intolerant, but because he had arachnophobia and I think uncle Joe married her just to mess with him.

Anyway we visited them every summer which I didn't like, mostly because of the heat. But other than that it was a relatively pleasant experience. The first time we visited I was what, 14 years old. I remember despite my dad's reservations about it, aunt Himari was very nice and welcoming. Since my aunt and uncle were newly married so they didn't have any kids for me to play with, and even if they did I was probably too old to play with them.

So I went outside to find something to do. I was new to the area so I didn't know anyone there. Not to mention the heat which was still unbearably despite the fact that I was wearing shorts and a tank top. I wandered down the road and saw a group of boys harassing a girl about my age. She wasn't a normal girl though, she was a Harpy of some kind and they were yelling at her poking her with sticks and throwing small rocks at her.

I didn't know if they were being racist or if they were being a bunch of dicks but I couldn't stand it. I rushed over and shielded her. However getting involved with a group of five partially armed boys with no formal fighting training was not the best I ever had.

They beat me up and left after that. I didn't receive any broken bones, but I did receive a few bruises and a bloody nose. The Harpy rushed and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I said wiping the blood off my face.

"No I'm sorry, you got hurt because of me." she said.

"I couldn't stand by and let them attack you." I said.

"Well, I appreciate your help. I'm sorry that you got hurt." she said.

"What were they harassing you for anyway?" I asked.

"Some of the boys in the area like to pick on Mamono to prove how tough they are. But I think they're just mean." she said.

"I'm sorry you have to endure that. I'm Wyatt by the way." I said reaching my hand out to her.

"Hinata." she said grabbing my hand with her wings and shaking it.

"Hey you wanna play together?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know a place where we can go." she said.

We played together for the rest of the day. When I got back to my uncle's, my parents got upset that I got into a fight until I explained that I was only doing to protect Hinata. Aunt Himari explained that some the local boys liked to bully some of the local girls and commended me for standing up to them.

I was allowed to play with Hinata day after day. However I was having a less enjoyable time due to the heat. One day, I addressed these issues with Hinata and she got an idea.

Hinata led me to a stream, she explained that her and a few of her friends would swim in the river during the summer. The only reason why she wasn't playing with them is because they were either sick or out of town for a while. Once we got there she started undressing. As I watched her I felt my cheeks become warm.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" she asked as she was down to a pair of white panties.

"Uh, I don't have a swimsuit and my mom will get upset if I get my shorts wet." I said.

"Then take off your shorts silly. You don't need clothes to swim." she said taking her panties off.

I stripped myself of my tank top and shorts and stood naked in front of her. Her eyes went big as she looked at me.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to my crotch.

"It's my penis, all guys have one. Haven't you seen one before?" I asked.

"Uh-nah, I've never seen one. All my friends are girls so they have the same thing as me. What's that fleshy part near the top?" she asked.

"I think it's called foreskin. Some guys have it." I said.

"Can I...touch it?" she asked.

"Okay, just be careful." I said.

She drops to her knees and gently touched my penis with her wings. Her wings were soft and smooth, causing a tingling sensation from my penis that I never felt before. Suddenly my penis became big and hard, shocking both me and Hinata.

"Wyatt, your penis got big!" she exclaimed.

"I...I don't know why that happened. I didn't do that before." I said.

"Is it because of me? Should I stop?" she asked timidly.

"No, it's weird. But not in a bad way." I said.

"Can I keep touching it then?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

She kept touching and that same tingling sensation came back. The sensation was more intense and I started to moan.

"Wyatt what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, that feels really good." I said gritting my teeth.

She kept touching and I moaned more. She looked at me with a worried expression, but I gave her reassuring looks to let her know that I was okay. My penis twitched and throbbed with ever movement she made. The throbbing became really intense and I could feel a great deal of pressure building in my penis.

"Hinata, something's happening!" I shouted.

Before she could what, the tip of my penis shot a long stream of white sticky stuff and it landed on her face.

"Ew, your penis spat on me." she said.

"I'm sorry, it's never done that before. Here let's go wash your face off." I said.

Hinata wiped the sticky stuff off her face and stared at it. She licked it off her wings and looked like she enjoyed it.

"Gross Hinata, why'd you eat it?" I asked.

"I don't know, it smelled nice." she said.

"But didn't it taste gross?" I asked.

"No, it was a little salty but it tasted okay." she said.

"Well, I'm sorry I got that stuff on your face." I said.

"You can touch me if it'll make you feel better." she said.

"C-can I?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I don't want you to feel bad." she said.

I swallowed hard and got down to my knees. I stared at her vagina and my heavy breathing washed over it. Hinata wimpered a bit but didn't tell me to stop. I traced around the vaginal lips before moving down the warm slit. I found a small hole inside her and poked my finger through it.

Hinata's wimper turned into a moan as the digit went into her. The inside of her was warm and moist. I pushed further in and she moaned more. I moved my finger in and out, in and out until I noticed something. Now at the time I didn't know what a clitortus was, to me if was a small round nub.

I rubbed the nub and Hinata moaned more. Her insides became tighter and even more moist. I kept thrusting my finger in and out, Hinata's legs shook as my finger went into her.

"Wyatt, I think I have to pee!" she cried.

Her vagina shot out a clear liquid and leaked out on to my hand. I don't think it was urine, it was warm but didn't have a smell to it. I licked the liquid off and while thick it didn't taste bad.

"Hinata are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why that happened. But I did feel good." she said.

"You want to do it again some time?" I asked.

"Yeah! It felt weird but I still liked it." she said.

So we spent the rest of our summer playing together. Some days playing our "special game" with each other. Until the summer was almost over and I had to return home. Hinata was sad that I was leaving but I promised to come back someday.

Five years later I was spending my summer off from college to visit my aunt and uncle. I reached their house which they haven't left since they moved in. Aunt Himari greeted me holding her recent child Risa, who was sucking her own thumb.

"Hello aunt Himari." I said.

"Hello Wyatt, so good to see you. My look at how handsome you are." she said.

"Thanks, is uncle Joe around?" I asked.

"No he's working right now. I don't think you'll him until this evening." she answered.

"Okay, I just hope he doesn't mind me staying with you." I said.

"Nonsense, we're more than happy to have you stay with us. And I think someone else is especially excited about you living here." she said.

"Oh yeah, who?" I asked.

"Wyatt!" someone cried.

I turned and saw a smaller Jurou-Gumo skiddering up and hugging my leg. This was aunt Himari's oldest child Aoi. I've only seen a picture of her just after aunt Himari gave birth to her but I never met her until now.

"I'm so glad you came! I wanted to meet you for like ever!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Aoi got excited when we told her that you'll be staying with us. She kinda thinks of you as her big brother." Aunt Himari explained.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Aoi." I said petting her head, which she seemed to like.

"Can you play with me Wyatt?" Aoi asked.

"I think your cousin probably would like to settle in after his long trip." Aunt Himari said.

"Awww, that's not fair! I waited forever to play with him." Aoi whined.

"Don't worry Aoi I promise to play with you later. Okay?" I asked her.

"Okay." she murmured.

Aunt Himari led me to the guest bedroom that I was going to stay in.

"It's not much, but I made sure that it was clean and ready for you." she said.

"Don't worry I probably don't need much. And if you need help around here I'll be more than happy to pull my weight." I said.

"That won't be necessary, I can handle everything. Besides you're not only our guest but family." she said.

"The offer stands if you need it." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Aunt Himari said.

"So...is Hinata still around?" I asked awkwardly.

"That little Tengu girl you used to play with? As far as I know, yes. You know she would come over here almost every summer asking if you were visiting." she said.

"I guess I didn't keep my promise." I said.

"I'm sure she understands and you can still make it up to her." she said patting my shoulder.

I went out for a walk, I thought about Hinata a lot after I left. I would always ask my parents if we could visit, but things got in the way. Once I was in high school I thought about Hinata in a different way. I thought about that "game" we'd use to play and how good we'd felt awards. I often dreamed of doing it again and I would wake up with my underwear soaked with my cum.

I had very conflicting feeling; on the one hand I think I was in love with her, but on the other hand she was my friend. I kept walking until I saw a Crow Tengu sitting by a stream. My heart stopped beating as soon as I saw her. She didn't notice me, she was too busy day dreaming. I slowly approached her making sure not to disturb her.

"Hinata?" I asked out loud as soon as I was close enough.

She turned around and her eyes wide as soon as she saw me.

"Wyatt!" she cried and rushed over and hugged me.

Her hug was a little tight, but I was more than happy to receive it. Once the hug ended she looked at me and slapped me. It wasn't a real hard slap, more of a playful yet angry one.

"Jerk! You said you would visit me!" she said.

"I am now." I stated.

"Yeah, but when you said that I thought it would be in a year. Not five." she said pouting.

"I'm sorry Hinata, things got in the way and I promise to make it up to you." I said.

"You better, a woman doesn't like it when a man goes back on his word." she said.

"For the next few months I'm all yours." I said.

We sat together by the stream and talked for while. How we've been, what we've been up too, that sort of thing. It was great to be with Hinata again.

"I'm glad you came back. I've been pretty lonely without you." she said.

"Didn't you have friends?" I asked.

"For awhile, but they either started dating or got married and I was left alone. The only time I didn't feel lonely was when I was with you." she explained.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really value our friendship, truly." I said.

"I know, I'm not trying to guilt you or anything. I just...I just wish I wasn't lonely." she said.

"I'm here now so I promise to never make you lonely again." I said gripping her wing.

"Hey, remember that game we use to play? The one where I'd touch your penis and you'd touch my vagina?" she questioned.

"Yeah, who'd of thought that we were experiencing our sexuality earlier huh?" I asked.

"I never stopped thinking about it. In fact whenever I do think about I would touch myself the same way you would touch me, but no matter how much I did it, it wasn't the same." she said.

"I'm sorry about that, but maybe I can make it up to you?" I asked.

"Oh you most certainly can." she said.

Then she kissed me deeply, having me fall back on the grass and make out with her. Her lips were so soft and delicate, and had a sweet taste to them. I pushed her closer to me and repressed every urge I had from ripping her clothes off.

We parted lips and immediately started undressing. I was anxious to see how much Hinata had grown since last I saw her. And I suspect that she also wanted to know the same thing for me. Hinata and I stood completely naked. Her breasts were much bigger than the last time, as were her hips. Hinata looked me up and down, also admiring my body.

"You still have your foreskin." she said.

"You've gotten bigger." I said.

"I'll take that as a complement." she said giggling a little.

We came closer together and exchanged tender kisses. The feeling of her corse feathers and smooth skin caused me to go erect. I felt her knee rubbing against my hard member causing me to moan.

"Hmm, I learned a lot since you've been gone. I learned how to properly please you." she said into my ear.

"You have no idea how much I want you." I said.

"Given how hard you are, I have a good idea." she said.

She pushed me to the ground and started to straddle my hips, rubbing her vagina against my cock.

"I can't wait for you to take my virginity." she said.

"You stayed a virgin for me?" I asked.

"I did, did you?" she asked.

"Of course, I wanted nothing more than to be with you. I love you Hinata." I said.

"I love you too. Now let's be together." she said as she forced my cock inside of her.

Her vagina bleed as soon as my penis entered her and she winced in pain.

"Hinata are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't know how painful it would." she said.

"Maybe we could take it slow. You don't have to rush." I said.

I sat up and hugged her to soothe her pain. She slowly moved on my member and we moaned. I moved my hands from her back to her breasts. I massaged her breasts and she started moving faster. I moved my hips as well and it was like the first time we were together.

"Wyatt, will you be with me? Will you stay with me this time?" she asked.

"I'll have to go back to college once summer is almost over, but I promise I'll come back every summer." I said.

"That's what you promised last time, and I don't think that's good enough." she said.

"What if I promise that once I finish college. I'll move here and even, if you'll let me, ask you to marry me." I said.

"What?" she asked stopping her movement.

"I said that I love you and even though we only knew each other for a summer. But I couldn't stop thinking about you, you've affected me to in a way no one ever has. I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you feel the same." I said.

"Oh Wyatt, I...I do! I feel the same way and I'll be more than happy to marry you!" she said tears streaming from her eyes.

She kissed me and continued her motions and I was reaching my climax. I grabbed onto and sprayed my seed inside her. She cried out feeling my hot load enter her and she came as well. Her legs twitching as she as her rushed out her.

We sat there holding each other and coming down from our orgasms. I pulled my limp member from and washed off in the nearby stream. Once clean, we walked back to my aunt and uncle's house.

"Ah, Hinata. It's so good to see you again." Aunt Himari said as we entered.

"Hello Himari-san, I hope I'm not intruding." Hinata said.

"No at all, you are more than welcomed here." Aunt Himari said.

"Hinata-chan! You came to visit, let's play together!" Aoi chirped and she pulled inwards.

"I didn't know Hinata was so popular around here." I said jokingly.

"She has helped us out from time to time." Aunt Himari said.

"She pretty great isn't it?" I asked.

"She'd make a fine wife and mother, but you probably know that don't you?" she asked.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Don't give me, I know you two had sex." she said giving a wide smile.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." I said visibly blushing.

"You're face says it all nephew. Besides, I know Hinata wanted to have sex with you. I should know, I taught her how to please a man." she said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Hinata sees me as a second mother or an older sister. When she would ask about you I got curious about why this was. So I asked her why she wanted to see you and she told me about those 'games' you two would play. So I taught her the basics of sex and when you came to visit I knew it would be a matter of time until you two would be making love." she explained.

"She did say that she learned about sex. I just didn't think it would be from you." I said.

"Well, she didn't just learn about sex from me. She also helped with the house work and helped me take care of my children. She didn't just wanted to be a lover, she also wanted to know how to be a good wife and mother." she explained.

I looked over at Hinata, seeing her playing with Aoi and Risa was sweet. She looked over at me and smiled at me. Yeah aunt Himari was right, Hinata will make a fine wife and mother.


	34. Man's Best Friend

**A/N:** **Next we'll be looking at a good girl, one could even say the goodest girl the Cu Sith. Now the Cu Sith isn't much different from the Cait Sith, only they don't act all haughty. Now I wouldn't mind having a Cu Sith, not for sex mind you, although it's a nice benefit. But I'm a dog person at heart, which is weird given that I have four cats.**

**But I prefer dogs because dogs will always be there, especially when you're sad and all they want is food and attention. Cats however do give a fuck, they give you affection when they went to, all I want is love and you won't give it to me! It probably also didn't help that I deployed an irrational fear of cats when I was young. I've since gotten over that obviously, but I like dogs more.**

**Also, have you ever smelled cat piss? That stuff is foul! It has a thick scent of ammonia. I bet dog piss isn't thick smelling. It probably has a scent, but it probably doesn't half as bad. Than again, I haven't had a dog since middle school and she was house broken...I miss her.**

Chapter 34

My name is Roger Springer, I lived alone for a while. My parents moved north and I didn't have many friends or even a girlfriend. However that all changed when I got Rosie. Rosie was such a sweetheart, she was the best dog any man could ask for.

I felt less lonely and she didn't want much. All she wanted was a nice warm bed, plenty of food, and of course lots of love. All of which I was happy to give. Some nights I'd let her sleep with an love how soft and warm she was.

I woke up one morning and found that Rosie wasn't sleeping next to me. She wasn't sleeping in her dog bed either. I got out of bed and check the kitchen, maybe she went to get something to eat or drink. She wasn't there either, I don't know where she was, but I didn't have time to look since I had work soon.

I got changed and headed for the front door.

"Rosie, I'm heading for work! Be a good girl while I'm gone!" I called out.

Still no Rosie; I was getting concerned about her, but I'm sure she's fine. I went off to work, but my mind was filled with thoughts of Rosie. Did she get out of the house? The way she could was through the doggy door in the kitchen and I usually kept that locked at night. I don't remember leaving a window open, so she couldn't have gotten out that way.

I got home hoping to get Rosie's usually greeting. But still no Rosie.

"Rosie, I'm home!" I called out hoping she was asleep and didn't hear enter.

Nothing. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the bedroom. I quickly went to the bedroom and couldn't see anything at first, until I noticed Rosie's tail underneath the bed.

"Hey sweetie, I've been looking for you. Were you under the bed the whole time?" I asked.

Rosie responded with a small wimper.

"What's sweetie, did something happen? I promise not to get mad if you come out." I said.

She wimpered again and slowly crawled out from underneath the bed.

What happened next was something I didn't expect. Rosie came out but she looked vastly different. I mean her coat was the same, a chocolate brown with some white. But she also had long white hair with brown highlights. And she was standing like she was human and she had large ample breasts.

"M...master?" she spoke.

"Rosie is...is that you?" I asked.

She nodded sheepishly.

"What...what happened?" I asked.

"I...I don't know, I was sleeping next to you and I wished I could be more helpful to you. When I woke up I was like this, master I'm scared." she said.

"Okay, uh...I'll take you to Dr. Sanders. Maybe she's knows what wrong with you." I said.

Rosie wobbled trying to round the bed and she fell over. I rushed over and helped her.

"Here, let me help you to the car. At least until you get used to walking." I said.

"Sorry, this was much easier when I was on four legs." she said.

I helped to the car and drove her to Dr. Sanders. Dr. Sanders was a local veterinarian who I've used when Rosie would get sick or injured, if anyone could cure Rosie of this she could.

I waited anxiously for Dr. Sanders to figure out out what's wrong with Rosie. Once she was finished she turned to me.

"As far as I can tell, she's healthy." Dr. Sanders said.

"Healthy? Doc, my dog is a biped with mammaries." I said.

"Rosie dear can you excuse us." Dr. Sanders said to her.

"Okay." Rosie said.

Dr. Sanders led me into the hall.

"Now Roger, I understand that this is a difficult time for you. But there's nothing I can do about this." she said.

"What do mean there's nothing you can do? Can you fix this?" I asked.

"Roger, do you know anything about Cu Siths?" she asked.

"No, not really. I've never seen one until today." I said.

"Well, Cu Siths are dogs who are given a more...for a lack of a better word, human appearance. They become like this do to a strong love for their master." she explained.

"Is there some way to fix it?" I asked.

"No, the process is irreversible. There's nothing I or anyone can do." she said.

"What about Rosie?" I asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's still the same. She's just...more human. She also ages as fast as a human so you worry about out living her," she said. "One more question, did you have Rosie neutered?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"It seems that not only did the process turn her human like, but it also repaired her reproductive system." she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that Rosie could possibly go into heat and when she does you might need to take care of it." she said.

"Wait, wait! Are tell me to have sex with my dog!?" I exclaimed.

"Rosie has a functional sex organ and thus will also have a deep need to reproduce, and she'll be more comfortable if you did it." she said.

"But she's my pet, I took care of her raised her since she was a puppy and now you want me to have sex with her?" I questioned.

"If you don't it could be bad for Rosie. I'm not saying you have to like it or even jump her bones right now. But there is going to be a point where you are going to have to mate with her." she said.

Later, I drove Rosie and me home. I was pretty quiet, still thinking about what Dr. Sanders told me.

"Master, are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Huh, yeah. I'm just thinking is all." I said.

"Oh, I thought you might be upset with me." she said.

"What? Of course not, why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because it sounded like you were pretty upset with Dr. Sanders. I thought maybe I did something wrong." she said, her ears folding back.

"I could never be mad at you." I said rubbing her head.

"What about that time I peed on the carpet and you shoved my nose in it?" she asked.

"That's because you weren't supposed to do that." I said.

"I guess you're right, where do pee master?" she asked.

"In the toilet." I answered.

"That large shiny drinking bowl?" she asked.

"Yeah...wait, did drink from the toilet?" I asked.

"Sometimes." she said.

"Rosie, you're not suppose to do that either." I said.

"Are you going to stick my nose in it to because I wouldn't mind if you did that." she said.

"No, but you are certainly not doing that ever again. In fact I'm going to have to teach you how to use the toilet on top of everything else." I said.

"You mean I have to learn more things?" she asked.

"Well yeah, you're not a dog anymore. You're...a person now." I said.

"What are you going to teach me?" she asked.

"All things that I normally do. I know we won't be able to get it all done in one day but I'll be there to teach you." I said.

"That's great master, as long as you don't abandon me." she said.

"I'd never do that." I said.

We spent the rest of the evening helping her walk right. It felt like I was teaching my child how to walk. Night time came and I was getting ready for bed. Rosie came in a moment later.

"Master, uh...is it okay if I sleep with you? My bed is a little small for me." she said.

"Uh, sure." I said.

She climbed into bed with me and snuggled up to me. It was just like how it was before, but it was different than before. I don't know, maybe it was because Rosie was more human. I guess today has effected me a lot more then I thought.

"Master, I'm sorry if I hid from you. I wasn't sure how you would react when you saw me." she said.

"I was more worried that something happened to you. Although I guess something did happen to you." I said.

"I'm glad you're taking this well. I worried that you might have freaked out and kicked me out." she said.

"I'd never do that, you're the only family I have." I said stroking her face.

"Really? You're my family too, I mean I have like four brothers and three sisters somewhere. But I also happy having you as family." she said.

"Well let's get some sleep, we got a long road ahead of us." I said turning off the light.

"Um, master?" she called to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you...can you rub my belly? I always liked it when you did that." she said.

"Uh, sure." I said.

Rosie rolled over and I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed it. I noticed her tail wagging swiftly underneath the covers and she let out a content sigh.

A few weeks went by and I started to get comfortable with the fact that Rosie was more humanoid. Although I had her wear clothes since she wasn't a common pet. I think the hard part was getting her clothes, since I didn't know anything about women's fashion. I was pretty happy with how things were going until today. I woke up as per usual until I noticed Rosie didn't look to good.

"Rosie are you okay?" I asked.

"No, not really." she mumbled.

"Should I get you to the vet? Maybe Dr. Sanders can make a house call." I said.

"No it's fine master. I'll try and sleep this off, I don't want you to miss work because of me." she said.

"Okay, if you say so." I said.

I went off to work, but much like the day she became a Cu Sith I felt deeply concerned about her. I got home as soon as I could to make sure Rosie was okay. I found her in my room where I left her, only she looked much worse. She was sprawled out on the sheets, she stripped off her pyjamas, and she looked flustered.

"Oh my god, Rosie are you alright!?" I shouted running over to her.

"Master, my body is on fire! Help me please!" she begged gripping my arm.

"Okay what do you need? Water, ice?" I asked.

"I need you to mate with me." she said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

I feared this would happen. Rosie wasn't sick, she was in heat. Dr. Sanders warned me this would happen.

"My loins feel like they're on fire and all I want is you inside me." she said.

"Rosie I don't know..." I said.

"Please master, let me bear your puppies. I'll be a good mother, because I know you'll be a good father." she said reaching her arms out to me.

I felt sick knowing that I'll have to defile my dog. But she wanted, no, needed me and I couldn't see her in pain like this. I stripped off my clothes and climbed on top of her kissing her sweetly.

Rosie kissed me back, which seemed odd since I never taught her how to do that. I guess it was instinctual since I did it for her. I felt heat beaming from her sex which caused me to become erect.

"Master, I want you so much it's painful. Please give it to me, make me your mate." she begged.

"Rosie, I'm only doing because you need me to do this. I don't want to be your mate." I said.

"But I want you to. You've been with me for four years, and I loved you all that time. I've heard stories and seen what happens to other dogs that got brought into Dr. Sanders' office. Neglected, abused, and abandoned by their owners. It made me lucky that I got you as an owner, because you always treated me well. Even when I did something you didn't like." she said.

"I...I didn't know you felt like that. I guess I still see you as my dog rather than a lover. I don't know if I'll get over this, but I'll try and if allowing you to bear my children makes you happy than who am I to stop you?" I said.

"Oh master, I promise that I'll be the best mother to our children." she said.

"I know you will." I said kissing her.

I slowly penetrated her and she winced a little as my penis entered her. I stroked her soothingly to ease her pain. Once she was calm, I slowly moved in and out of her. Her wimpers were so replaced by soft moans.

I moved my hands to her belly and rubbed it. She smiled and felt her tail wagging. I flipped us over and she rode on top of me, bucking her hips to gain pleasure from me. I thrusted upwards and I could feel her walls tightening around my member.

"Oh master, thank you for doing this with me! I can't wait to feel your seed flow into me." she moaned.

"Rosie, you're such a good girl." I moaned.

"Yes master, say it again! I'm such a good girl! Good girls get treats don't they!?" she cried bucking her hips faster.

"Absolutely, I'm going to give you the best treat. I'm going to cum inside you!" I grunted gripping her hips.

"Let it all in me! Stuff me full of cum!" she cried.

With that I slammed into her releasing a wave of thick semen deep into her womb. Rosie came as well as warm vaginal juices leaked out of her and onto my crotch. Rosie collapsed on top of me and panted heavily.

"Thank you master, I love you so much." she said nuzzling me.

"I love you too Rosie, you're such a good girl and a great friend." I said kissing her.

Later, Rosie and I were out shopping. Rosie stopped at a dog who was tied to a post outside a shop. The dog jumped up on her and I thought he was going to attack her, but instead he started sniffing and licking her. She giggled and nuzzled the dog.

"Rosie what's going on?" I asked.

"Master, this is one my brother! I haven't seen him since I was adopted." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, for the dog had a similar coat and looked like the same breed, but I was unsure.

"Yes, I can tell because of his smell." she said.

"His smell?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while but I can tell he smells a lot like me. Are you here with your master?" she asked him.

The dog barked in response.

"I see, is he treating you well?" she asked.

The dog barked again.

"That's nice, my master treats me well too." she said.

"Wait, you understand him?" I asked.

"Of course, I may be more human now but I can still understand my own kind." she said.

"Sister!" someone shouted and another Cu Sith ran from out of the shop and started nuzzling Rosie.

"More family I take it?" I asked.

"Hannah, Hannah down girl! I'm really sorry about her. She usually more calm in public." a man said who followed the other Cu Sith out of the store.

"It's no problem, apparently they're sisters." I said.

"No kidding, that would explain why she ran out like she. I'm Edward by the way." he said extending his hand.

"Roger." I said shaking his hand.

"So, you're dog also became a Cu Sith?" he asked.

"Yeah, happened a few weeks ago. You?" I questioned.

"Beginning of this year. I would also assume she's been in heat right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Hannah was like that too. Honestly it was a little weird at first, but after a while it kinda got fun. Hell, sometimes we don't even wait until she's in heat to have sex." he said.

"Well I'm a little new to this. I don't know if I'll go that far with Rosie." I said.

"Hey, why don't you and Rosie was it? Come over my place sometime?" he asked.

"I don't know Edward, I just met you." I said.

"Understandable, I'd have trepidations if I were you. But look at how happy Rosie is, I think spending time with her family would be good for her." he said.

I watched Rosie with her siblings. It was nice seeing her happy after everything she's been through.

"Aw, what the hell! Sure let's do it, aside from Rosie I don't get the chance to interact with others." I said.

"Don't worry you're both going to love it. I've got a swimming pool and everything." he said writing down his address on a piece of paper.

"Okay, when should I come over?" I asked.

"I'm not busy tomorrow, why don't you both come drop in the afternoon?" he suggested.

"Sure we'll do that." I said.

"Alright, Hannah untie Duke and let's go." he said.

"But master, we're having so much fun with sister Rosie!" Hannah whined.

"You'll get to see her again soon." he said.

Hannah untied the dog and went with Edward. As they left I started questioning my decision to go to the home of a guy I just met, but he seemed okay. I guess now I'll have to get a swimsuit for Rosie.

The next day we arrived at Edward's house, which was much bigger than mine. I rang the bell and I could see Hannah and Duke at the front window looking excited for Rosie. Rosie saw them and waved at them. A moment later, Edward opened the door.

"Hey you both made it!" he exclaimed inviting us in.

As we entered Duke rushed over and jumped up on Rosie licking her face. Hannah followed suit and sandwiched Duke in between both her and Rosie.

"Hannah why don't you show your sister?" Edward asked her.

"Okay, come on Rosie." Hannah said pulling Rosie along.

"Hey thanks for coming, I know seems weird for some guy like me to invite you over." he said.

"I was considering not coming, I thought you might be into some weird sex stuff or something." I said.

"Well, technically I am into weird sex stuff. But don't worry I'm not going to try anything. Although your girl is a little hottie, I don't know how you can keep your hands off her." he said.

"I guess I have a little more self control." I said.

"Hmm, I see. Hey want a beer?" he asked going over to his fridge.

"Oh no, I drove here and I don't want to get into an accident." I said.

"I'm sure one beer wouldn't hurt, but suit yourself. But help yourself if you change your mind." he said pulling a beer out the fridge.

After her tour of the house, Rosie was in pool playfully splashing her sister while her brother swam in aimlessly around them. I was sitting off to the side on a lounge chair. Edward was laying on a chair next to me.

"Ain't they something." he said taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." he said putting his beer down.

"Was hard knowing that Hannah wouldn't go back to the way she was?" I asked.

"As far as I'm concerned Hannah hasn't changed much. I mean physically she's different but she's still my Hannah." he said.

"I still think about how different Rosie is." I said.

"Maybe stop thinking about how different she is and focus on loving her. She still needs you and I know you probably have heard this speech before but nothing has changed except maybe your attitude towards the situation." he said.

"Yeah you're right." I said.

"I get it, I had Hannah as long as you had Rosie. I will admit it was a little weird at first and I wasn't keen on the idea of having sex with my dog. But what were my options, kick her out? Let some rando have sex with her? I manned the fuck up and did what I thought was best." he said.

"I can see your point. I didn't want to do that either. But what if she gets pregnant?" I asked.

"Hasn't happened yet, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he said.

Later it was night, Rosie was napping on Edward's couch. I stroked her side, I thought about what Edward said it definitely point things into perspective for me. I went over to the kitchen window and saw Hannah sitting on the poolside kicking her feet lackadaisical through the water. Edward walked up to her.

"You had a great time with your sister?" he asked her.

"Oh yes master, it was great seeing her again." Hannah said.

"Good, was it weird that she's not like how you remembered?" he asked.

"Maybe a little, but I knew that it was her because she smelled familiar. That probably doesn't make sense to you but I knew she was my sister and I'm also relived that I'm not going through this alone." she said.

"Good, I know it must be hard to live like this." he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Rosie has a good master, just like me." she said.

Suddenly Edward grabbed one of Hannah's breasts and started squeezing it.

"Master what are you doing? Stop, my sister and her owner are here!" she cried.

"They cancan't hear us, come on I'm horny." he said stripping off her bikini top.

"Master please, what if my sister sees us?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe she'll get hot watching us and might want to fuck her master." he said moving his free hand to her crotch.

"But master..." she whined as his hand went into her bikini bottoms.

"Come on sweetie, just a little bit please?" he asked nibbling on ear.

"Okay, but just a little bit." she said.

Edward removed her bottoms and he also removed his bottoms. She laid down on the ground and Edward entered her with his erect member. Hannah moaned as Edward entered her and she grabbed onto him.

"Master? What's going on?" Rosie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Rosie, what are you doing up?" I asked frantically.

"I thought I heard something outside." she said looking out the window.

"Rosie don't..."

But it was too late, Rosie went wide eyed as she watched her sister getting plowed by Edward.

"Master..." she murmured.

"Don't like Rosie, you shouldn't see this." I said.

"You can do that even when you're not in heat?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"Let's do that too!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know sweetie, I mean this isn't our house and I don't want to make Ed upset." I said.

"Well let's go home and go do it come on!" she said pulling me.

She opened the door and was begging to get into car. Just as I was getting down to the car when Ed stopped me.

"Hey buddy, leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, Rosie wants to be go home. Because she's...tried." I said.

"Master hurry up! I want us to do that thing!" she shouted.

"Tried huh? You probably don't have to lie, but I get it. You two have a fun night. Oh one more thing," he said giving me a slip of paper. "That's my personal number, you call me if you want to talk."

"Thanks Ed, appreciate it." I said.

So I drove home where Rosie and I proceeded to have the most intense night of love making we've experience.


	35. Is This Love?

**A/N:** **Boy finally another chapter I had an idea before starting this story. Although the more I thought about it, the more I realized is this a good idea? Will this be interesting as a chapter? I don't know, maybe someone will like and if not...I've got other chapters.**

**I guess we'll see, I think some of my better chapters will be later. I don't want to spoil them, but I'm excited for them. I mean I could do them on, but I'm following a list of arbitrary rules and if I don't follow them than what does that say about our society? Anyway here's a chapter about Cupid or a Cupid.** **Also ****Dino767 asked if I could update my list of chapters that I don't need ideas for. The one I gave at the beginning of chapter 2? I guess a reminder wouldn't hurt, I also added of some more gals to list since I had ideas for their chapters in the near future.**

**Here's the updated list minus ones I've done: Cursed Sword, Dark Angel, Dark Matter, Dark Priest, Demon, Devil, Devil Bug, Dhampir,** **Doppelganger, Echidna, Gargoyle, Gazer, Genie, Ghost, Ghoul, Giant Ant, Glacies, Greenworm, Gremlin, Hellhound, High Orc, Hinezumi, Holstaur, Ice Queen, Jinko, Jubjub, Kamaitachi, Kejourou, Kobold, Kunoichi, Lesser Succubus, Living Armor, Living Doll, Mershark, Minotaur, Mothman, Mummy, Nightmare, Orge, Oomukade, Orc, Papillion, Phantom, Pharaoh, Raiju, Red Oni, Sandworm, Siren, ****Succubus, Trumpart, Vampire, Weresheep, and Werewolf. Hopefully I won't have to update until like another 30 chapters or so.**

Chapter 35

Eros Day, a holiday where every man and woman spend all day in a sweet and loving embrace. Everyone except me. I'm Todd Coulter and I'm spending another year of Eros Day alone. But that's fine, I don't need a woman to make me happy. In fact, I don't need any woman to make me happy, I don't care if I spend the rest of my life alone...

Oh who am I kidding, I'm alone and miserable. And all these happy couples around me aren't helping, but I'm not going to ruin there day just because I'm miserable. Still it'd be nice to have one Eros Day or any day for that matter without being alone.

I mean take that couple on that bench over there. So happy to be together, I wish have someone like that. Suddenly I felt something whizz above my head and the couple both got hit by arrows. The arrows disappeared right after they hit the couple. Now the were just sitting on the bench together minding their own business, but as soon as they got hit by the arrows they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

And another couple got hit by arrows, and another, and another. What sort of maniac is going around shooting people with arrows? Suddenly a woman jumped down from the tree that I was standing next to. She was tall, with caramel tan skin, and long pink hair tied into a long single braid. She also wore what looked like a purple bra and panties, with long pink boots and gloves and a pink beret. But I think what drew my attention the most was the fact she was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.

She looked at the couples who were hit by arrows and pulled out a note pad with a pen attached to it. She took the pen and started crossing off names on her note pad.

"Um, excuse me." I said tapping her shoulder.

She spun around quickly notching an arrow back.

"Whoa calm down!" I shouted holding my hands up.

"Who are you?" she asked in a firm commanding voice.

"My is Todd! Todd Coulter, please whatever you do don't kill me!" I pleaded.

She removed her arrow from her string and looked at her note pad.

"I don't see a Todd Coulter, but I see a Greg and a Denise Coulter on here." she said.

"Oh they're my parents. They've been married for almost twenty-five years now." I said.

"Hmm, says here they're getting lead arrows." she said.

"I'm sorry I don't know what that means." I said.

"The lead arrows will close they're hearts off to each other, thus ending they're relationship." she said.

"Wait, you're going to break up my parents!" I exclaimed.

"Well, when you put like that it sounds like a bad thing." she said.

"Yeah, it is! You can't break up my parents!" I shouted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because they're in love with each other. Didn't I mention that they've been married for twenty-five years?" I asked.

"That's not what my list says." she said.

"To hell with your list! Here I'll prove to you that they're fine and you don't have to do anything." I said pulling my phone out.

I called my parents and a few short moments my mom picked up.

"Hello? Todd is that you?" she asked.

"Hi mom I'm just calling to check on you. How are you?" I asked.

"Good sweetie, we're doing fine." she said.

"That's great, say you and dad doing anything for Eros Day?" I asked.

"Well...about that. This is probably not the best time to bring up, but I think your father and I are thinking about getting a divorce." she said.

"Wait what!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah after you and your sister left the house we started to realize how unhappy we were with each other." she said.

"But...but you can't get divorce, I mean think about Alex. How would she feel about this?" I asked.

"Your sister is doing fine and I don't think us getting a divorce will affect her much." she said.

"You're really set on getting a divorce?" I asked.

"We've been talking about for a while now, but we haven't had much incentive to do so." she said.

"Somehow I get the feeling that'll be decided after tonight." I said.

"I just want you to know that it's not your fault. This was a decision that we made, I hope you understand." she said.

"I'll...I'll try." I said.

"Okay, I have to go. I hope you have a good day." she said.

"Okay." I said hanging up the phone.

"See, I'm not wrong." the woman said.

"Don't rub it in, this is shaping up to be the worst Eros Day ever." I said sitting down on a nearby bench.

"If it makes you feel any better your sister is also on my list." she said.

"I hope you're not planning to break her up with anyone." I said.

"No, actually I going to have her fall in love with someone." she said.

"I'm glad she's finding love, especially after she became a Succubus. But I highly doubt she'll have much trouble." I said.

"You seem depressed? Why is that?" she asked.

"I assume that my name isn't on your list, so you probably know that I'm alone for Eros Day." I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"Look lady...what's your name?" I asked.

"Valentina." she answered.

"Well, Valentina. I don't feel like I have to tell you my life story." I said.

"How odd, you humans are always so strange to me." she said.

"I find it strange that you're going around hitting people with arrows." I said.

"You must not know of what I am. I am a Cupid a servant of the goddess Eros. It's our job to bring couples together." she explained.

"Yeah, and what about my parents?" I asked.

"Sometimes with sever relationships when there's no more love in them and thus they seek the love of ours." she explained.

"Hm, is that so? I guess people shouldn't be together if they don't want too." I said.

"I don't enjoy breaking people up, but that's the way of things." she said sitting down next to me.

"Let me ask you something, I'm guessing because you have my sister's name on your list that your god doesn't have a problem with Mamono." I said.

"Of course not, Eros feels that all should have a chance at love. Even the Mamonos." she said.

"What about sex, is sex okay?" I asked.

"Yes sex is fine as long as it's preformed consensually and out of love." she said.

"If your god is so great then am I alone?" I asked.

"Unsure, perhaps you're never meant to find love." she said.

"Gee, thanks." I said.

"You seem unhappy, is there a way that I can change that?" she asked.

"Hee, yeah. Going on a date with me." I said sarcastically.

"A date? Ah, it's that thing couples like to go on. Very well, you shall take me on this date." she said standing up.

"Wait, I was kidding. Why would you want to date me?" I asked.

"You asked me right, besides I'm curious about what you humans do when you're in a relationship." she answered.

"I uh...I guess we can. If you really want too." I said.

"I do, now where are we going for our date?" she asked.

"I didn't think you'd say yes. Feeling a little ambushed here...ah, we can see about getting a table at a restaurant." I said.

"Very well let's go." she said.

We went to the nearest restaurant and I was a little concerned about getting a table, what with it being Eros Day and all.

"Greetings, how may we help you?" the maître ď asked.

"Table for two." I said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry sir we're all booked at the moment and...one moment please," she said picking up the nearby phone. "You're in luck a couple just canceled their reservation."

Well that was stupidly convenient. The maître ď lead us to a table and we waited for our waiter. As we wait I decided to engage with small talk.

"So have you been doing this making people fall in love thing for awhile?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for awhile." she said.

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked.

"It has it's moment, although it's such an odd thing seeing you humans in love." she said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Although I serve Eros, I don't have a understanding of love." she said.

"You work for a goddess of love and you don't know what love is?" I questioned chuckling.

"Well, I should clarify. I know what love is, but I've never experienced love." she said.

She turned to a couple that was sitting near us. The guy seemed nervous while the woman seemed bored with everything. Valentina notched a couple of arrows and fired them into the couple. Suddenly the guy got out of his chair kneeled down on one knee and purposed to the woman, the woman happily accepted.

"Wow, you're a ppretty good shot, do you ever miss?" I asked.

"I never miss." she said.

After dinner, we walked around for a bit. Valentina occasionally shooting people with arrows. It's still weird that she's firing arrows into people, but I guess it was okay as long as she wasn't hurting anyone. Then a woman ran up to me, it was my sister Alex.

Alex had recently become a Succubus which wasn't uncommon for women to be monsterized, but now a days it's more voluntary rather than forced. Anyway Alex ran up to me while Isolda was shooting people.

"Hey bro, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm pretty good, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, although I guess I'll be spending Eros Day alone, unlike you." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Isn't that your girlfriend? The one with the bow and wings?" she asked.

"Valentina? I'm not sure what she is to me." I said.

"Oh, so not your girlfriend? Too bad, she's kinda hot. You should really think about snagging her up before someone else does." she said.

"She doesn't seem that interested in me." I said.

"She's must see something in you if she hanging out with you." she said.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" I snapped.

"Hey better than being alone." she said.

Suddenly, a young man ran up to us. He was holding something in his hands.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped this." he said handing what looked like a wallet to Alex.

"My wallet, thanks for finding it. I didn't know I lost it." she said taking the wallet.

A couple arrows hit them, I had forgotten that Valentina had my sister on her list.

"Um, thank you for getting my wallet back. I'm Alex." she said with a bit more of a sultry tone.

"I'm Eric, say I know this is sudden but...if you're not busy at the moment I like to take you somewhere." he said.

"Oh, like where?" she asked leaning closer to him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"I could think of some place we can go." she said a sultry grin forming on her face.

Alex and the guy she met walked off together. Great, my parents are getting a divorce and my sister is getting laid. Why is it that even though I'm on a date with someone I feel really alone.

"This has been a most productive day. What's next?" Valentina asked.

"*sigh* I guess we can watch the fireworks display." I said.

"Fireworks? Oh, they're those loud colorful things. I've never seen those before. Yes, I would like to see that." she said.

We came to bench on a scenic lookout at the top of the hill. We sat down and waited for the fireworks to start.

"Thank you for this date. It was most enjoyable." Valentina said.

"Glad one of us enjoyed it." I mumbled.

"I apologize if I was preoccupied with my work." she said.

"It's fine, honestly it's nice to have someone with today." I said.

I noticed that her quiver was almost empty save for a few of those lead arrows and a single gold arrow.

"Hey do you know you have a single gold arrow left?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." she said taking the arrow from her quiver.

"Those are the ones that make people fall in love right?" I asked.

"That's right." she said.

"Don't you need two of them? Did you miss one?" I asked.

"I told you didn't I? I don't miss." she said.

The fireworks went off and Valentina placed the arrow in my hand. She gripped my hand tightly and thrusted the arrow inside her. I released my hold on the arrow and scooted back on the beach.

"Valentina, what did you do?" I asked.

"Cupids aren't great at expressing love. I saved one so that I could use it on myself so I can no what love is." she said.

"Seems a bit extreme." I said.

"Perhaps, but you wanted a mate didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd go this far." I said.

"Would it make you feel better if I kissed you? I always wanted to try kissing." she said.

As the fireworks went off, Valentina leaned forward puckering her lips and closing her eyes. I leaned forward still reeling from everything that happened. I placed my hands on her face and kissed her. Her lips were soft and moist, I could taste a distinct flavor of...what is that? Cherry? Chocolate? Whatever it was it tasted good.

We finished our kiss and I saw Valentina's cheeks become a shade of crimson.

"That was...pleasant." she murmured.

"If that's your way of saying you liked it, than you're welcome." I said.

"I liked it a lot. But I want to try something else with you." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well...are you familiar with the act of love making?" she asked.

I was taken back a bit, she was asking me to have sex with her. I mean, I'll do it. But it seemed weird to hear her say it.

"Yeah, I know how to do that." I said with a small smile.

Later, Valentina and I moved to a hotel. Which again was really convenient given the holiday and everything. So we're on the bed together making out, my hands freely exploring her body. Her skin was warm and smooth, as were her wings. The silky softness of her feathers were driving me wild.

I removed her top and massaged her breasts. She moaned as I kneaded the supple flesh. I sucked on her nipples stimulating her even further, once her nipples were nice and hard I proceeded to remove her bottoms. I gazed at the soft, squishy slit as it was leaking it's fluids.

I stroked both outer lips and she quivered as my fingers touched them. I replaced my fingers with my tongue. As soon as it made contact with her womanhood she moaned loudly, her toes curled, and she gripped the lining of the bed. I circled her vaginal lips before plunging my tongue inside her.

"Is this how humans express love? This feels so good!" Valentina moaned.

"If you think that's good, just wait for this next part." I said.

I removed my clothes to reveal my erect penis. I laid on top of her and penetrated her vagina with my penis. She hissed a little as I penetrated her. As soon she was in less pain, I slowly thrusted inside her. Valentina grabbed me and wrapped her legs around my waist to bring me deeper inside of her. So deep in fact, that I could feel my tip kiss her womb.

I kept thrusting and I felt sweat pouring off my body. Valentina moved hands from my back to my face and kissed me. She wormed her tongue into my mouth, I entangled my tongue around her's. I felt such pleasure like I never have before. I flipped us over and she rode on top of me. Our hands entwined together and Valentina gave me a loving smile.

"Valentina, I love you." I said.

"I do too, I'm so happy that I met you." she said.

I felt a great deal of pressure building in my crotch. I moved faster and faster, I felt a warm liquid leaking out of Valentina. I gave a few good thrusts and released my thick load inside of her. Valentina cried out in ecstasy and flooded my crotch with a mix of our cum. Valentina collapsed on top of me sweating and panting heavily.

"So...this is what love feels like?" she asked.

"Yeah, to some extent." I answered.

"Is it possible for us to keep making love? I don't think I have fully grasp it yet." she said.

I knew she just wanted more sex, but I was more than happy to give her more. After about three hours of love making, my balls felt empty but I couldn't care less. As for Valentina she seemed happy with herself.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your boss, by side tracking you." I said.

"Eros has no time limit for us to finish. In fact, we are never finished. I do need to return to my sister as soon as possible." she said.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yes, and I must return to her." she said.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said sadly.

"For now, but I...I wish to continue our relationship. If you want." she said shyly.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

She nodded and walked off. I never really liked Eros Day, but I think it's not as bad as I thought.


	36. Night at the Museum

**A/N: Cursed items, always the bane of adventurers. Sure they seem cool at first, but than you can't get rid of it and it corrupts you and changes your aliment. And you are fucked if you don't have a cleric or priest with you. Is that how that works? I never played DD so I wouldn't know.**

**I have played a PC game called Wizardry 8 which has cursed weapons in it. I think you needed a priest to remove them. I don't remember. Point is no one wants a cursed weapon. But than again, we seldom don't get a choice. Much like who we fall in love with, so the question is can you still love someone who is cursed? Let's find out, shall we?**

Chapter 36

My name is Michael Facinelli, I work as night guard at a local museum. The hours weren't great and the pay was just as good. So why do I stay? Dr. Patricia Evans. Dr. Evans was beautiful, wicked smart, and the only reason why I'm still working here. She usually stayed after closing to study what got brought in.

She was working late as usual. Her long black hair tied into a bun, her blues eyes covered by glasses, and despite the lab coat she had a nice figure.

"Dr. Evans, working late again?" I asked knocking on her office door.

"Hmm? Oh, Mike! Sorry I was a bit distracted by our latest find." she said taking the pencil she was chewing on out of her mouth.

Her "latest find" was a sword. It was a mix of black and red, looked like it was made out of crystal or glass. I don't know what it was but it gave me the creeps.

"I've never seen a sword like that before." I said.

"Fascinating isn't it? It was found in an old ruin along with a suit of armor, a few pieces of art, and some tapestries." she said.

"Looks freaky looking." I said.

"You know, when they find it one of the workers swore it was glow...ow!" she cried cutting her finger on the blade.

"Are you okay? That looks pretty bad." I said.

"It's fine, I'll live." she said, her finger clearly bleeding.

"Nah, this needs to get fixed. I've got a first aid kit at my station, I'll be back." I said.

I went off to get the first aid kit, but when I got back she was gone. So was the sword. Where did she go? I didn't see any blood, I hope she's okay. I began looking around for Dr. Evans, suddenly I heard a loud clatter and rushed to the noise.

I found the source, Sturgis Dixon another night guard was picking up pieces of a suit of armor he knocked over.

"Sturgis, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey, Mike. I ah...knocked this display over." he said picking the pieces, some of which fell out of his grasp.

"Uh-huh, have you seen Dr. Evans?" I asked.

"Wasn't she in her office?" he asked.

"She was, but she cut her finger and I went to get her some first aid. When I got back she was gone." I explained.

"Well I ain't seen her. But I'm sure she's around here...somewhere." he said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to find her." I said.

I spent the next hour or so looking for her. She couldn't have left, her car was still in the parking lot and her apartment was too far to walk too. But where was she? I almost had given up hope when I heard a noise. It sounded like...moaning? It came from inside a dark room, I approached the room. Inside was dim, but I could she a figure inside of there.

"Dr. Evans? Is that you?" I asked.

I removed my flashlight from my belt and switched it on. I shined the light on the figure, and I dropped the first aid kit in horror. The figure was clad in some weird black and red material that wrapped around her body leaving some parts of her body exposed. Her hair was long wild strings of ebony. She different colored eyes one blue, the other was red and glowing. I looked by the woman was a pile of tattered clothes and a pair of broken glasses.

"Dr. Evans?" I asked slowly going for my sidearm.

"Mike, something wonderful has happened. I feel so alive, so free!" she exclaimed a twisted smile crept onto her face.

I noticed that one of her hands had that creepy ass sword fused with all that shit on her body.

"I don't know what you are, but I want you to release Dr. Evans now!" I demanded pulling my gun out.

"Release me? Why you don't like the new me?" she asked running her down her body.

"Dr. Evans...Patricia, I don't know what's going on but I know that sword is evil." I said.

"Evil? You wanna know what I think is evil? A lowly security guard too afraid to tell a woman that he likes her." she said taking a step closer.

"How...how do you know that?" I asked taking a step back.

"I see the way you look at me, undressing me with your eyes. I know you want me. You desire me." she said taking another step closer.

"That's not true...okay, it's true that I'm in love with you, but I never 'desired' you." I said.

"All men desire women, they go to extremes to have them. But now you can have me, so why shy away now?" she asked getting closer.

"Not like this." I said.

"Come on Mike, fuck me! Fill my body with your cum! Destroy my pussy with your cock!" she cried getting closer to me.

"Patricia, please don't make me do this!" I said tears filling my eyes.

"Come on Mike, fuck me!" she cried and rushed towards me.

I fired a few rounds into her staggering her. However the bullets didn't do anything. They dropped to the ground, it was almost like that material on her body was made of kevlar.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Mike, it's not nice to shoot a lady." she said.

The now possessed Dr. Evans rushed towards me. With her sword hand she swung and hit, slicing my gun's barrel off like it was made of paper! I fell to the ground holding an arm up to shield myself. She swung again right into my arm.

However the blade didn't cut into my flesh. In fact, I felt a burning, throbbing sensation in my arm. It wasn't painful, but it was intense. Dr. Evans giggled right after she cut me and I slowly crawled away from her. She moved along with me taking swipes at me. Though it seemed like she was toying with me, each swipe seemed to be aimed near me, but didn't make contact with my body.

Once she got bored, she sliced right into my leg. I saw the blade make contact, but much like my arm it didn't cut into my flesh. I think saw the blade go right through my leg as if it didn't exist. Dr. Evans giggled again.

"Do you feel it Mike? My burning hot love inside you? Just give up and pour your hot love in me." she said.

"No, I'm not doing that," I said standing up. "If this is how you express love, then I want no part in it. But if you want to kill me, then kill me and stop wasting my time!"

I grabbed her sword and thrusted the blade deep into my chest. I felt the whole burning sensation running throughout my body. A force of energy knocked apart and that black shit started to form on my left hand. However it stopped at the wrist and stayed there, the red parts glowing and diming every so often.

"The hell just happened? Why is this stuff on me?" I asked trying to shake it off.

"You...what did you...do!?" Dr. Evans demanded still possessed.

"I thought the blade would kill. Why? Is that not how it works?" I asked.

"No...the sword has...fused with you...I can...feel myself become...weaker." she said weakly.

I noticed that the sword was gone, not only that but she was sweating and struggling to move.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I lost connection...with the...sword..." she said.

"That's good, I can get Dr. Evans back." I said.

"Dr. Evans' life force...is tied with the sword...if we get...separated from it, we'll both...died." she said.

My eyes wided in shook. As much as I didn't like whatever was controlling her, I didn't want Patricia to die.

"Okay, tell me how to fix this! Tell me what I can do, please, I don't want Patricia to die!" I pleaded.

"We have to...feed off...the new host...which is you." she said.

"Okay, what do want blood? Do you want my blood?" I asked.

"No...we need something stronger...we need...semen." she said.

I was hesitant, but if having sex with her meant saving Patricia's life ththan so be it. I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Patricia, I just want you know that I'm sorry and I love you." I said and I kissed her.

She deepened the kiss and the material around her body pulled away exposing her breasts and vagina. She removed herself from our kiss, she placed her hands on the wall and spread her legs apart.

I undid my pants and took out my penis. I slowly rubbed my tip against the entrance of her vagina. She moaned and rubbed up against my penis causing it to become erect. I plugged my erection inside her and gently thrusted into her. I grabbed her breasts and she turned to me and kissed me.

"I'm sorry Patricia, I'm sorry." I wept.

"Shhh, it's alright Mike. In fact, I've also been in love with you." she said softly.

"What...why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I was never good at expressing my feelings. But now I can be honest, so don't cry Mike. You can fuck me as much as you want without feeling guilty." she said caressing my face.

I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders. I don't know if Patricia will be normal again, but as long as she's okay then I will do anything. I started thrusting harder into her, Patricia rocked her hips making sure that I get every bit of pleasure from her. I gripped her breasts tighter and sped up my thrusts. I felt her vagina tighten around me and I was close to cumming.

"Patricia, I'm going to cum!" I shouted.

"And? If you're going to cum do it. I want every last drop." she said.

I gave a few more thrusts and released my semen inside of her. I panted feeling an incredible rush to my head. Patricia's pussy gripped my cock milking of every bit of my seed. However I wanted more, I felt another erection form inside of her.

"Oh not satisfied are we? Well, I could use more energy." Patricia said.

I laid down on a nearby bench and proceeded to put her into a mating press.

"Yes Michael! Fuck me like a whore, don't stop fucking me!" she cried.

I gripped her throat with my left, just tight enough so she could feel it but not so much to choke her. I was practically churning her pussy juices as she was flooding the bench we on.

"Yes, that's it! Fuck me like that! I love you Mike, I love you so much!" she cried.

"I love you too Patricia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to get married and have children with you." I said nibbling on her ear.

"Then plant your seed in me! You keep fucking me and I will be whatever you want! A weapon, a wife, a mother all is yours!" she moaned.

We kissed again and I came inside her once more. Patricia came as well and the red parts on us glowed intensely. The glowing died down after we came down off our orgasms.

"Mmm, that was delightful Mike. I knew you'd be the perfect mate." she said.

"I don't know what came over me, I never felt like that before." I said.

"We are joined Mike, not just as a man and woman would be, but spiritually." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Summon the sword." she instructed.

I got off of her and held out my left hand. The red parts glowed and a eye appeared on the center of my hand. The blade materialized in midair and I grabbed the hilt once it was fully formed.

"Will that no one will stop, we can take on the whole world." she said hugging me from behind.

"Huh, the world huh? As temping as that is I'll stick with being a security guard." I said despawning the sword.

"Hmph, how boring. But if that's what you wish than I have no choice but to accept your decision." she said kissing my cheek.

I threw out the tattered remains of clothes and broken glasses. I went home with Patricia with me and we slept soundly in each other's arms. I went to Patricia's apartment the next day to get her a fresh pair of clothes since it would've been hard to explain the black stuff on her. I also bought a pair of gloves to hide the same material on my hand.

The next day we were met by Director Coleman. He ran the museum, I hope this wasn't about what happened to Patricia.

"Mr. Facinelli, did you or Dr. Evans see anything odd last night?" he asked.

"What exactly should we have seen?" I asked.

"A couple artifacts went missing. A sword and a suit of armor. Also one of our janitors found a mess in one of our galleries and another mess in one of the halls." he said.

"I don't think I saw anything. Did you ask Sturgis?" I asked.

"Mr. Dixon said he didn't see anything either. I have no idea what is happening."

"One more thing sir, I might have damaged my gun." I said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Facinelli, but with the missing artifacts I can't afford to pay for a replacement. You'll just have to pay for a replacement yourself." he said.

"That's okay sir, I might already have one." I said looking at Patricia.

"Good, good. One less thing to worry about. Ms. Evans is there something different about you?" he asked Patricia.

"Oh, I started wearing contact lenses." she said.

"Well, that's all I wanted good day." he said leaving us.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"For second I thought he was going to find us out." I said.

"Director Coleman was never very sharp. You know your shift doesn't start for a few hours. I could use some 'assistance' in my office." she said.

We went to her office, I had Patricia bent over her desk and was balls deep in her. Patricia moaned intensely as my cock kissed her womb. I could feel semen building up inside me and was ready to shot it all inside her. That was until I heard gun shots.

"Great, I think someone broke in and is trying to rob us." I said.

"Let Sturgis handle it, I want you to cum inside my pussy!" Patricia cried.

"I know he can handle himself, but I have a job to do." I said.

"Can you finish first? I'm able to work better when I'm fed." she said.

"Alright, I'll finish." I said.

I rapidly thrusted into Patricia until I came inside her. I removed my left glove and summoned my sword.

"Patricia, let's get to work." I said.

"I love it when you get serious." she said clinking to my arm.


	37. Cave Monster

**A/N: ****You know it just occurred to me that Greek mythology crosses into a lot of fantasy. Or maybe I'm only saying that because I've been playing the God of War Saga recently. I only got it since up until now I've only play three of them. GoW 1, 2, and the one from 2018, and the only ones I've beaten were 2 and the 2018 one. I didn't beat the first one because I was stuck on Poseidon's trial. The part with the tunnel with the moving metal wall.**

**Eventually I got passed it only to get stuck on the room with the spike floor. The one where you have to kick a box around? All I have to say is fuck that room. Then came Hades and those stupid rotating blade columns. Then the Ares fight; now I figured he wasn't going to be easy (final bosses seldom are), but I didn't anticipate that he would be as hard as he was, and I was playing on normal. And don't get me started on the QTEs in that game.**

**Right now I'm on 2 and I'm having a much easier time. The Euryale was a bit much but I got through it. I just killed Perseus and I just want to say fuck that guy. He wasn't hard (beat him on my first try), he was just really annoying. Stupid invisibility helmet and flash bang shield. The QTEs are also much more forgiving then GoW 1. People who hasn't played either of these games probably think I'm crazy right now.**

**Why am I talking about this? Well, since we're doing the Cyclops I realized that Greek mythology pops up in a lot of fantasy stories. Seriously, name one piece of fantasy. Chances are that Greek mythology is in it, be it monsters or story elements. Hell, Homer's The Odyssey was like the first epic fantasy novel. Which, coincidentally has a Cyclops in it. Jason and his crew get captured by it and then escape by stabbing it's eye out as it slept. Not the most heroic thing you can do, but than again you try being a captive of a monster the size of small building.**

**So with all this Greek talk you're expecting something epic right? Well, no not really. I actually took inspiration from the film Big Fish. It's a Tim Burton film, one his more underrated in my opinion. Anyway the film is about a man who tells his son stories from his youth. Only as his son gets older he finds the stories harder and harder to believe. There's a part early on where the father talks about how he faced a giant living in a cave outside of town. Instead of killing the giant, the father befriends the giant and accompanies him on a journey. Until the giant joins Danny DeVito's circus, it makes sense in context. So just imagine that, but with fucking.**

Chapter 37

My name is Bryan Benderherst, I live in the town of Maplevale. It's pretty quiet, not much happens around here. But that all changed, a month ago one of the locals was out hunting when he spotted a large figure in woods. Now we have some wild Grizzlies (both actual and Mamono) wandering around, but according to the hunter it was much larger than that. He tracked it to cave that was right by a river.

Everyone was growing concerned since there is only one river near us and it's the river flows right through town. The hunter also said that there were bones outside the entrance of the cave. People were growing restless, they were afraid that the giant would come to the town and snatch people away.

The Mayor, Erma Donley, decided to call a town meeting to discuss the situation. I went not just out of the sense of obligation to the town but also because I curious about the situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's no secrets that we have a unknown creature outside of town." Mayor Donley began.

There was a series of murmurs.

"Now, while the creature is known to be carnivorous, so far has not made any attempts to attack us." she continued.

"But what if it does!?" one person shouted.

"Yeah, do we have anything to stop it!?" another person added.

The town back to roar with shouts. Wives clinging to their husbands, children clinging to their mothers. It was out of control.

"Everyone please! I know you're frightened right now. But the fact is that we know nothing about this creature. So I purpose that someone investigate it and see if it's hostile or not." Mayor Donley said calming the room down.

There were more murmurs, most people didn't want to go thinking it was a suicide mission. I however, feeling more adventurous than most decided to stand.

"Mayor, I'd like to volunteer my services to the town." I said, everyone looked at me.

"Mr. Benderherst is it? Why do you wish to volunteer?" the Mayor asked.

"Well, I know I'm a young man with years ahead of me, but since my townies don't wish to do it then I will." I said.

"You're either really brave or really stupid Mr. Benderherst." the Mayor said.

"My dad used to say: Bravery is just stupidity that makes you seem tougher than you are. But I never believed that." I said.

"Very well, make whatever preparations you can and leave as soon as you can, and be careful. I don't want you to do anything dangerous." she said.

I went home to prepare, honestly I was going to face this creature because I was brave or anything. This was the first exciting thing to happen here since we got a movie theater, and that was thirty years ago. I prepared by grabbing my old hunting rifle, and some ammo.

I headed out of town, with people tell me not to go or that I was crazy for going after this monster. It didn't take long to reach the cave, and just like the hunter said there were various animal bones at the mouth of the cave. I cautiously approached the cave. The cave wasn't big and whatever lived there seemed to out for the moment.

There wasn't much in the cave, there was a pile of hay that had a large animal pelt on it, a small firepit, and two logs on either side of the pit. It seemed unlikely that whatever lived here was some wild animal.

"Hey! What are you doing there!" a voice shouted from behind.

I quickly turned, pointing my rifle at whatever it was. It was a woman; tall around six and a half, seven feet maybe dressed in animal furs covering her chest and pelvis region, her skin was a bluish purple, and her hair was red violet with a horn sticking out of it. But the one thing that drew my attention the most was her large singular eye.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked lowering my rifle.

"I was fine until I found someone outside my home." she said.

"Sorry, I'm from town and everyone is freaking out about you." I said.

"So, they sent you to kill me?" she asked.

"What...oh my rifle! No, I have it in case you weren't too hospitable." I said.

"So if you weren't sent here to kill, than why are you here?" she asked.

"I wasn't sent here, I volunteered to go." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You got the town a buzz, and trust me it gets quite boring there." I said.

"I didn't come here to make your life more interesting. I came here because I wanted to be left alone." she said crossing her arms and furrowing her brow.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but your living here is causing people to become quite upset." I said.

"And? Like I said I just want to be alone. Why are they getting upset that I'm living here?" she asked.

"People don't like new things, once something new gets added into the environment people just assume the worst." I said.

"But not you?" she questioned.

"Like I said you made things a little more interesting. Plus if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already." I said.

"Maybe that's because I want to hold you captive and have my way with you." she said.

"You know I wouldn't mind that, it's something different." I said.

"You're a strange human, what's your name?" she asked.

"Bryan." I answered.

"I'm Kerrigan, did you really mean it when you said you'd be okay if I have my way with you?" she asked.

"Of course, just as long as you're gentle." I said.

"Won't your town get worried about you?" she asked.

"I suppose they might, but maybe if we're quick about it." I suggested.

"Alright, I hope you don't mind my bed being below your standards." she said heading into the cave taking her top.

I followed her setting my rifle on the wall of the cave. Kerrigan pulled the fur off of her "bed" and pulled her loincloth off. I took off my clothes and approached her. She stood silently, it was hard to tell what she was thinking since her one eye made it hard to discern her emotions.

"Should I begin or do you want to start?" she asked.

"Your home, your call." I said.

"Alright, hold still." she said.

She got down on her knees and enveloped my member between her large breasts. She lowered her eye and seemed to enjoy herself. The soft doughy flesh of her bosom made me hard and she began to massage my dick between her breasts. I moaned and rubbed her head as a she continued to get me off with her tits.

"Am I doing a good job? Do my tits feel good jerking your cock off?" she asked.

"Yeah...keep doing it...I'll cum in no time." I moaned.

She moved her breasts faster and faster, keeping my member tightly sandwiched between getting me closer to an orgasm. A fountain of semen blasted from my cock painting both her face and tits in white.

"Wow, it's so warm and thick. It tastes good too." she said licking the semen from the corners of her mouth.

"You want me to service you?" I asked.

"Yes please! I want to feel your tongue deep in my pussy!" she cried.

She stood up and I kneeled down. She hovered her sopping pussy over me and plugged my tongue into her. She moaned once my tongue began to scrape the outside of her vagina. As my tongue moved around the outside of her, Kerrigan grabbed my head and forced my tongue inside her womanhood. There was a mix of a sweet and salty taste inside her. The thick pubic hair the carpeted her crotch tickled my nose.

"Yes Bryan, yes!" she cried bucking her hips against my mouth.

I continued to drown the sweet and salty flavor of her pussy. I gripped her hips feeling the rocking motions that she produced. I inhaled the thick musk of her crotch which combined with the taste of her womanhood made me hard and horny for her.

"Oh yes Bryan! Make me cum! Make me cum!" she cried.

I felt her body quake and a rush of liquid poured down my throat. I was released her quivering vagina and panted heavily getting some air. She laid down on the hay, on her side, and presented herself to me. Slapping her ass cheek to get me more enticed.

I crawled on top of her and thrusted myself back into her pussy. It felt hot, like my dick was going to melt having it in for too long. I began to pound the shit out of her pussy. This was an absolute blast, I wonder how everyone would feel if they found out that the monster they were scared of was being fucked right now. I removed myself from her and rolled her onto her back.

Once done I re-entered her and thrusted much harder. Sweat began to form on our bodies and our passion was hot we began tongue kissing each other. Our moans and the wet slapping noises echoed in the small cave.

"Yes! Fuck me Bryan! Make my pussy sceam with your cock!" she shouted parting from our kiss.

"Oh I'll do more than that! I going to ruin your pussy for all other men!" I grunted.

"You're the only man I want! Just don't stop! Keep going aaaah, I'm so close!" she cried.

"Me too! Do you want it in or out?" I asked feeling my orgasm approaching.

"In! Pollute my womb with your cum!" she shouted.

I slammed a few more times and coated her insides with my seed. Kerrigan became engrossed in the ecstasy, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and she came followed by the rush of semen going inside her. Once I emptied my balls into her I collapsed on top of her using her breasts as pillows.

"So...good!" she moaned as a mix of our fluids drained out of her.

"Yeah, I haven't felt that good in...ever." I said panting softly.

Kerrigan pulled the fur over us and cradled me in her arms. I moved up on her a bit and we exchanged tender kisses. I rolled us onto our sides and gazed longing at each other.

"I should probably leave, everyone might be getting worried." I said.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Kerrigan asked.

"I'd loved too, but I'm afraid I can't." I said.

"But will you come back?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to be alone? Isn't that why you live out here?" I asked.

"Just because I live alone doesn't mean I don't have needs. And I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't get lonely from time to time." she said.

"Then come with me. I'm sure the town would feel much better if I showed them you're not a threat." I said.

"I don't know..." she said.

"If you're worried that the town won't accept you then don't worry. Maplevale is very Mamono friendly." I said.

"Is there anyone in town like me?" she asked.

"Oh no, you're much different from the other girls." I said stroking her face.

"Well, since you're so convincing..." she said.

We got dressed and headed back to town. I went ahead having Kerrigan follow slowly behind. As I got closer to town I saw the Mayor and a few other folk waiting for me.

"Bryan, thank goodness you're back. We thought you died and...good god! What is that!?" Mayor Donley shouted seeing Kerrigan approach.

"Mayor Donley, this is Kerrigan our cave monster." I said.

"Bryan have you lost your mind! Why would you lead it back to town!?" she shouted.

"Kerrigan is harmless ma'am, she's just lonely. I know she intimidating, but she doesn't want to hurt us." I said.

"And happens if she does? Do think you're ready to handle the consequences of her actions?" she asked.

"Ma'am, are we not better than this? Don't we already coexist with other Mamono? If so, then why can't Kerrigan stay?" I asked.

"Well just look at her! Look at how she's dressed!" she shouted.

"Mayor Donley...no, Erma. I can not believe how intolerant you are being, I thought you were better than that." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm very tolerant...fine, but you're keeping an eye on her." she said and walked away.

Everyone stood around watching Kerrigan at the edge of town. I gestured for her to come over and she did so with trepidation. Once she was in town everyone started to cower away from her.

'See, this is why I didn't want to leave the cave.' she whispered to me.

"Give them some time, they're just not used to you." I said.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, we'll try to find you some work. But in the meantime, you can stay with me." I said.

"Do you have a bed and plenty of food?" she asked.

"Yeah, although I cook most of my food." I said jokingly.

"Hey! I cook my food too, I'm not a savage!" she protested.

"Not in those clothes, but we'll worry about that tomorrow. For now let's go home, have a nice meal, and get some sleep." I said.

"I liked that." she said.

Eventually Kerrigan became a productive member of our community. Since she was strong she helped with a lot of the heavy lifting. She would come home to me and we'd have long, passionate sex long into the night. Much to the chagrin of my neighbors. Yeah, I'd say that Kerrigan was the best thing to happen to this town.


	38. She's No Angel

**A/N: ****Phew, finally finished with C. However we now must journey down the perilous road of D. And this will begin with what I like to refer to as the Dark Chronicles. In that the next seven chapters or so will Mamono with the word Dark in there name. Dark Elf, Dark Mage, etc.**

**First we'll deal with the Dark Angel. If you go back to my chapter on the Angel you might recall that the ending was...shall we say squeal baity. This was done on purpose since the Dark Angel's chapter is more or less a continuation of that chapter. It's first one I've done and it certainly won't be the last. Although, some of the future chapters will probably be more B sides, than follow ups. What I mean, is there'll be a character doing and that will tie into their chapter.**

**But don't expect that to happen all the time. Oh, speaking of follow ups. I beat God of War 2 and gotten through a good bit of 3. It's fun how in the last chapter I complain about how annoying Perseus was, but I wasn't prepared for Hermes. Again much like Perseus he wasn't hard to kill. Just really obnoxious, but I think that was intentional so feels more satisfying when you murder him.**

**Come to think of it I hadn't had much difficulty with any of the bosses, and again I'm playing on Normal. Poseidon and Hades pretty easy, sure they're the first two bosses in the game, but they're supposed to be way tougher they're two of three major gods who fought the titans. Hell, I thought Hercules would be tougher. At the end of his fight I was all: That was the mighty Hercules? DISAPPOINTED! For reference Hercules was voice by Kevin Sorbo who also played Hercules in a TV series from the 90s. I also found out Rip Torn is also in it, he was Zeus in Hercules. The Disney film, not the TV show...although they did make a TV series about Disney's Hercules, but Zeus in that was voiced by Corey Burton, who ironically voiced Zeus in the second and third GoW. Sad to find out he died recently. Rip Torn not Corey Burton, he's still alive to knowledge.**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. You didn't come here to hear me talk about a popular game series, unless you did then it must be very weird seeing all this porn. But you're likely here for the porn then let's get to it.**

Chapter 38

I'm Victor James Hightower the forth. I am man of class and distinction, I have lived a privilege. To some this can be seen as a bad thing, I however feel quite humble by the fact that I'm well off. I ran my family owned jewelry store, and I live in decent high rise apartments.

Today I just finished work and was about to relax with a nice cup of tea and the newspaper. When I heard noise coming from the hall. I sat down my cup and my paper, and peaked out into the hall.

There was a girl banging on the door next to mine. She had blue skin, black feathery wings, a purple glowing halo, and wore a black leather mini dress. I also saw she had a bottle of some alcohol in her hand as she tried to enter the apartment. I know that apartment, that was Mina's apartment.

She was a literal Angel who lived there with her boyfriend. They were quiet for the most part, except at night when they made love. I have nothing against them doing it, it's just something I wish they'd do quietly. As for this new girl, I had no idea who she was. She looked a lot like Mina, but obviously was not. Perhaps a jilted ex-lover of the boyfriend's?

I tried to return to my newspaper, but the noise from the distracted me. I decided to do something about it. I went out and walked next door. The girl was sitting next to the door drinking from her bottle. Upon inspection I noticed it was a bottle of whiskey called Raw Dog. I decided to ignore the drunkard for now and deal with my neighbor. I knocked on the door.

"Look Nina, what you want I'm not...oh! Mr. Hightower, how are you?" Mina asked answering the door.

"Mina, prey tell who is this?" I asked pointing to the other Angel.

"That's Nina, my sister. I'm really sorry about her. She doesn't visit me ever, but she does...well you can see." she said.

"Just make sure that she leaves. I was having an enjoyable evening until she arrived." I said.

"I'm really sorry. Look she'll trier herself out and she'll leave." she said.

"She better." I said and Mina closed the door.

"Hey, hey you! Fancy pants!" Nina called next to me. "Talked to my sister? Yeah, she a real *hic* bitch."

"I quite enjoy your sister. Unlike you she has some class." I said.

"Ugh, little Miss Perfect. Little Miss Goody two shoes, same shit different *hic* day. I bet she's sucking that dude off right now." she said.

"Well he is her boyfriend so I would imagine so." I said.

"Yeah I bet you would you sick *hic* fuck," she said stumbling while trying to get up. "I have sex *hic* one time...three times...five times...a bunch, but I'm the one that gets shit? I'm like whatever mom!"

"Yes, well. I'm sure you can work this out." I said returning to my apartment.

"Hey, you wanna *hic* party?" she asked.

"No, I want to continue my evening alone." I said.

"Come on, you and I could gets drunks together and I could slob your hog." she said.

"You'll do what to my what now?" I questioned.

"You know polish your bronze rod? Massage your third leg. Exercise the ghosts from your bell tower. Chase the fox, hunt the big worm, donning the velvet hat." she said.

"I still don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"Wow, you're good. I might be out of my element." she said.

"I haven't got time for this." I said continuing back to my apartment.

"Hey, hey...hey. We should party without our pants on." she said.

I ignored her as I returned to my apartment. As I returned to my apartment, Nina came in just as I was about close the door.

"Whoa, sweet place." she said as she entered.

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but you need to leave!" I demanded.

"What died up your ass? Here drink this shit and relax." she said shoving the bottle of whiskey at me.

"I don't drink hard liquor and you still need to leave." I said.

"Come on, live a little. I just want someone to hang out with." she said.

"Then go back to your sister." I said.

"She doesn't want to see me, I think she's embarrassed by me." she explained.

"I can't imagine why." I mumbled.

Suddenly Nina took off her dress and was now in a pair of silky black panties.

"Now what are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"It's toasty in here, hey sweet couch." she said flopping down on my couch.

"That's it, I'm calling the police!" I shouted and walked over to my telephone.

"Hey let's not get the law involved. After all, I just lonely." she said.

"That's what you said earlier and I still don't believe you." I said still going to the phone.

I picked up the phone and dialed emergency services.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Yes, hello. I'd like to report that a woman just barged into my...ah!" I shouted.

I looked down and saw Nina open the fly to my pants and had my penis in her hands.

"Poor Mr. Johnson, he looks so neglected." Nina said.

"Sir? Are you still there?" the operator asked.

"Yes, I wanted to report that a woman...ah, god!" I moaned as Nina put the entirety of my penis in her mouth.

"Sir? Do you have a emergency?" the operator asked getting annoyed.

"Yes, a woman unlawfully entered my apartment and...dear god that feels good." I said.

"Sir if you do not have an emergency please hang up, so other people may use it." the operator said hanging up.

I returned my attention to Nina who continued to sucking on my penis. She reached the base of my member. As she sucked she reached under and fondled my testicles. And for the first time I came a large amount of semen down her throat. It was so much that she almost choked on it.

"Jeez, that's a shit load of cum." she said wiping her mouth off.

"Why did you did that!?" I exclaimed.

"You were going to call the cops on me. I had to do something." she said.

"By performing oral sex on me!?" I shouted.

"Made you stop didn't it?" she asked.

"That's besides the point! You break into my home, and you sexual assaulted me!" I shouted.

"You didn't seem to mind and if you hated it, then you could've stopped me." she said coyly.

"I...you...that's not the point. You still did all that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, everyone likes a little nookie from time to time. Haven't you seen a little hottie walking by and thought to yourself: 'damn what I wouldn't give to empty my balls into her'." she said.

"No, never! I'm too busy on my work to focus on a relationship." I said.

"See? It's a good thing I came. I can show you what you've been missing." she said.

"I don't need to be shown anything! I just want you to leave so I can enjoy my evening in peace." I said.

"You mean your boring evening with your newspaper and...what is that? Chamomile?" she asked inspecting my tea.

"Earl Grey, actually." I corrected.

"Oh, even better." she said sarcastically.

"How do you spend your evenings? On your back I imagine." I said.

"No! Sometimes I'm standing, other times I'm bent over. Besides, I'm not hurting anyone." she said defensively.

"Well don't judge how I spent my evening and I won't judge your's." I said.

"You shouldn't be judgmental of women who have sex. I mean, haven't you had sex?" she asked.

"My sex life is none of your business." I said.

"Oh my god, you never had sex!" she shouted and started laughing.

"So what if I haven't? Why is that funny?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just...you came so hard and so fast I just thought you haven't nutted in awhile. No wonder your balls looked swollen, I can't imagine how much pain in they've been in." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay sure, I never had sex or pleasured myself." I admitted.

"You know, I could give you more than just a blow job." she said posing seductively on the couch.

"If I have sex with you will you leave?" I asked.

"I promise, although I guarantee that you'll want me to stay after." she said confidently.

I had trepidations about this agreement, but if this meant that I would get some peace I'll be more than happy to do it. I took off my pants and moved over to couch where I slowly peeled her panties off her body. I wasn't sure how to proceed, since I never had sex before. But how hard could it be?

"Need some help?" Nina asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I said.

I started by rubbing the head of my member against her vagina. She released a soft moan, so I must be doing something right. I feel another erection form and I slowly inserted it into her. I slowly thrusted into her and her vagina felt similar to her mouth. Warm...moist...nice and cozy for my manhood. I started thrusting faster making it feel better than before.

I kept thrusting and Nina wrapped her legs around my waist pushing me deeper into her. I could feel another orgasm building inside me. Nina's insides tightened around my penis making it harder to hold back my orgasm. Once again I released a flood of semen deep inside her.

"Was that good or what?" she asked.

"I have to admit that felt much better than I thought." I said.

"But I made a deal, so I'll get out of your hair." she said getting off the couch.

"Wait, you don't have to leave so soon. It's dark out and I'm concerned about your safety." I said.

Just as she was putting her panties back on, Nina looked back at me with a wide grin.

"I knew you'd let me stay." she said.

"No, I'm certainly not letting stay because I liked the sex." I said.

"Mhmm, I'm sure that's what it is, but if you want to stay, I guess I'll stay." she said slipping her panties off.

I picked up Nina and pressed her up against a wall. We began to kiss passionately and I became erect again. I slammed into her vagina and I moved my lips from her's to her neck. Nina moaned as I kissed and bit her neck, my hard manhood went deep inside her.

"Oh wow! You're being so rough with my pussy, I love it!" she moaned.

I slammed hard and Nina wrapped her legs around me again. I could feel myself reaching another orgasm. I flooded her womb again, her vaginal walls clamping down on my member sucking it dry of semen. Nina kissed me and I moved us to the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and I removed my sweater and undershirt.

I rolled onto my back; Nina turned around having her back to me and began to ride me. I just orgasmed, but I still wanted more. I never knew that sex would be so good. Perhaps Nina might be onto something here. Perhaps I've forgotten to enjoy myself. I loved the way her bottom bounced as we mated.

"Hey, this probably a little late to ask, but what is your name?" she asked looking back at me.

"Victor." I answered.

"You know Victor, I rode plenty of cock before, but your's is different somehow." she said.

"Maybe we don't have to just have sex? Maybe we can also have a healthy adult relationship?" I suggested.

"I don't know...will we still be able to have sex?" she asked stopping her rhythm.

"I never said it'd be off the table." I said.

"I want to fuck four times a week." she said.

"That's ludicrous, I will not agree to that!" I protested.

"Then I guess Mr. Johnson is leaving the love tunnel." she lifting off my manhood.

"Wait! Fine, I agree to your terms." I said.

"Good boy, I'm glad you can see it my way." she said slamming back down on me.

As she slammed down it triggered another orgasm. Nina was grateful to accept every last drop. Once I was Nina lifted off of me and laid down next to me.

"Ah! That felt good, the feeling of having a guy empty his sack into you." she said.

"Yes...it sure was an experience." I said.

"Hey, Victor? You're alright, you got a stick up your ass, but you're alright." she said.

"Thank you?" I asked with uncertainty.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said I was lonely. I guess I was so focused on pleasure I forgot that having sex is better when you have with just one guy." she said.

"How uncharacteristically adult of you." I said.

"No more talking, cuddle me." she demanded hugging.

I rolled my eyes and hugged her. This wasn't sure how I thought tonight would end.

A few weeks went by and Nina moved in with me. I gave her sex four times a week as requested. But that was fine since I was enjoying the sex and it was a nice break from the usual. But I (and surprisingly Nina) also enjoyed the quiet evenings together.

"Seems like it'll rain tomorrow." Nina said from the couch reading her book.

"Yes, I also heard that." I said reading the newspaper.

"Darling, for our usual sex night tomorrow do you want to try anal?" she asked.

"On you or me?" I asked.

"Myself, I would never degrade you in such a way." she said.

"Well if that's what you want." I said.

"Victor?" she called to me.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"You're the best." she said.


	39. Houdini Didn't

**A/N: ****Today we'll be doing the Dark Elf, the twisted bondage loving Elf. This is also a requested chapter by Legendary-Titan. He also said that he was going to give one on the Dark Mage, but I haven't gotten it yet. I'm not sure about doing two requests in a row from the same guy. I mean I've done multiple chapters of his so I have no problem. I just wish I had more variety of people giving requests.**

**But regardless, I still do them even if I have work my ass off to get them working. I hope he gets his Dark Mage suggestions in by the time this goes up, unless he did and I didn't see it. For some reason my phone barely notifies me when I get PMs, reviews, or chapter updates sometimes. And as a little peek behind the curtain I write all these chapters off my phone. That's right I'm E.L. James-ing up in this bitch! Except I'm not British, and I'm using an old Samsung and not a BlackBerry, and my story is both erotic and not about women being in an abusive relationship.**

**Huh, ironic that the chapter about a Monster Girl that's into bondage is one where I bring up the Fifty Shades series. However unlike that hack James, I have a much better understanding of SM then she does. Yeah I called her a hack, don't at me! Actually wait, what am I saying? Who'd want to defend E.L. James?**

Chapter 39

I'm Harris Evergreen or you might know me by my stage name: The Great Falcone. Lame name, but no one stays for the name. Now you're probably wondering what I do for a living? I'm an escape artist, and a damn good one. You name it, I can get out of it. People near and far would come see my act. They ask "how'd ya do it?", a magician never reveals his secrets.

But I'm also one to not back down from a challenge. I guess that'll happen when you spend your whole life trying to get of handcuffs and straight jackets. I challenge smucks on the daily to see if I can get out of anything. And my success rate is 100%.

I had just gotten back to my apartment, coming off another show when the phone rang. Probably someone wanting to book another show.

"Hello, Harris Evergreen speaking." I said answering the phone.

There was silence for bit, and I could hear breathing.

"Hello?" I called.

"Sorry, you're Harris Evergreen yes? The famous Great Falcone?" a woman answered.

"Speaking." I said.

"I'm Officer Victoria Faust, with the Dusklight Police Department." she said.

"Well Officer Faust, what can I do for DLPD?" I asked.

"I heard you were offering challenges to people." she said.

Oh great, don't tell me she wants to arrest my ass.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything illegal. What I do is totally legit." I said.

"Indeed, but no. I wish to take you up on your challenge." she said.

Well...now she's speaking my language.

"Oh? And what are you offering?" I asked.

"Two hundred thousand dollars, if you can escape from everything I throw at you." she said.

Two hundred kay? That's more than I make in a month. This'll be a cakewalk!

"Alright Officer, when and where?" I asked.

"An old warehouse downtown, tomorrow at around three. And come alone." she said.

Alone? Okay, that is sending me some red flags. But Two hundo, it's just too good to pass up.

"Fine, I'll come alone." I said.

"Good, see you there." she said and hung up.

I went to the warehouse, alone as instructed. I went inside and found the officer waiting for me. Only two about her were off to me. For one, I don't remember the DLPD uniforms being so risqué. I mean the short skirt that had fishnet stockings with holes in them, and her top had a generous amount of cleavage. The second, she was a Dark Elf. I know those bitches love kink, especially tying up and humiliating guys.

Suddenly that two hundred thousand was starting to look less worth it. But damn it, I needed the money. Plus, she's kinda hot for a cop.

"Greetings Officer." I said.

"Mr. Evergreen, so happy you could come." she said with a warm smile.

"Well, you're paying for this." I said.

"Right, shall we begin?" she asked.

"Before we begin if I may? I'm getting two hundred thousand dollars from you, but what do you get if I lose?" I asked.

"Well...I guess I want to keep you as my sexual play thing." she said.

Well, I don't know how I feel about that. She walked to a large case and opened it pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"First, I want to see if you're legit. Let's try something simple, put these on." she said.

"No problem." I said rolling up my sleeves.

Although I rolled up my sleeves to conceal the fact that I was hiding a bobby pin. I took the pin out of my sleeve as I rolled it up. I rolled up the other sleeve as not to look suspicious. I turned with both hands my back, the bobby pin firmly concealed in my fist. She cuffed me and I turned to face her.

Handcuffs were the first thing you learn how to escape from in my line of work. So removing it wouldn't be difficult. So I struggled a bit for show to give the illusion that I was having difficulty getting them off. But then I noticed something on Officer Faust's face. She had a small, yet twisted smile on face. It wasn't a creepy smile (although it was a little unsettling), it was more like a turned on smile. Like watching me struggle turned her on.

I finished picking the cuffs and held them out to her by the chain. Her smile faded and she puffed up her cheeks, seemed disappointed by me escaping the cuffs.

"See, not difficult." I said.

"Hmph, don't get cocky. I still have a few more things." she said pouty.

She went back to the case and pulled out a straight jacket. Straight jackets were a little more advanced, but not difficult to escape from. She walked over to me and slipped on the jacket. The tricky part is getting the hands through the sleeves. I struggled a bit more for real this time but managed to slip out.

She looked annoyed and pouty. I think she was getting more annoyed by how easy I've gotten out. She went back to that case and pulled out a ton of rope.

"Kinky." I commented smugly.

"If you like that then you'll love this next part." she said.

She walked over and placed the rope down near me and started to unbuttoning my pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making this more fun for me." she said.

She lowered my pants, then she pushed me to the ground, and removed my shoes and my pants. I was laying there in my button up shirt and boxers. She picked up the rope and tied it around me in such an meticulous way to ensure that I wouldn't escape.

But much like handcuffs, ropes were another specialty of mine. I struggled a bit, but started to sip out of the rope. Officer Faust became furious by this.

"No! This isn't how it was supposed to go!" she shouted.

She quickly stripped off her uniform, wearing nothing but her tattered fishnet stockings, a black lacey bra, and a matching thong. Admittedly it was pretty arousing, but she rushed over and pinned me to the ground.

"Hey, that's fucking cheating!" I snapped.

"I don't care! I'm not letting you escape from me you sexy bastard!" she snapped and roughly kissed.

As she kissed me I felt her hand dive into my boxers and she began to violently jerk me off. Her plump tits pressed into my chest and it was the weirdest mix of pain and pleasure I ever felt. She took off her bra reliving her dark brown nipples. She pulled her hand off my painfully erect cock and removed my boxers.

I kept trying to untie the knot, but this bitch knew her ropes. She tapped her finger on tip of my penis and felt the small amount of precum that was leaking out. She smiled wide know how turned on I was.

She stood up, planted a foot on my chest to prevent me from moving. She sipped off her panties and proceeded to ride my cock. The seer amount pleasure I was feeling made it hard to focus on untying the rope. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this a little, but how dare she humiliate me and making a mockery of my talents for her perverse fantasy. Well, two can play at this game.

I slipped out of the rope and tied it around her. I pulled the rope on her and brought down to me.

"What the!? What did you do!?" she asked.

"I'm turning the tables here." I explained.

"But I was supposed to use you as my sex toy, not the other way around! That's cheating!" she whined.

"You broke the rules the moment you decided to jump my bones, Officer." I said.

Looking at her, it would be a shame to leave. So I started bucking my hips and she squirmed as she was not used to being tied up. But I decided to be a little nice to her and kiss her. She was surprised but not against my action and began to fuck each other mercilessly. It was hard to move what with the rope being tied to each other, but that only made it more fun.

I could feel her vagina flooding with her juices and it must have been exciting for her getting dominated by me. We kept rolling on the ground as we were battling for dominance on the other. And if we weren't trying to dominate each other's bodies our tongues were try to gain dominance.

I could feel myself reaching a orgasm. Victoria was not far behind. I moved faster and faster. Then I came filling her womb with every drop of cum I had stored. Victoria screamed and released her orgasm as well. We laid there; I was on top, sweating and out breath. Victoria gazed at me longingly and we exchanged tender kisses.

"That was incredible." she said.

"I admit, it was fun." I said.

"Does that mean you you give up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you win." I said with a small smirk.

"Great, um...how do we get out?" she asked.

In middle of our hard fucking session, I didn't notice that we became tied together.

"Okay, I'll figure out how to escape from this." I said.

"Harris...I have a couple of confessions to make." Victoria said.

Oh this oughta be good.

"I'm not really a cop. I just dressed like that to make you horny. I'm actually a fan of yours and always wanted to tie you up because, well...I'm in love with you." she said, her cheeks burning crimson.

"Well, the outfit kinda clued me in that you weren't a real cop." I said trying to untie us.

"Then why did you staying?" she asked.

"A Dark Elf dressed as a sexy cop? What guy wouldn't stay? Besides, sexy cops are kinda my fetish. Plus, you were also offer money. Couldn't turn that down." I said.

"Yeah, about that...the wasn't real. I just said that to bring you down here." she said cheeks becoming more red.

"So, we're tied to together naked in an old warehouse and there wasn't any money." I said with an aggravated sigh.

"Uh-huh." she answered meekly.

"You are so lucky you are both hot and have a nice pussy. Otherwise I'd leave you here tied up and naked." I said managing to loosen a knot.

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't mean to trick you. I just want to fuck you and maybe cuddle sometimes." she said.

"After all this kinky shit, you like cuddling?" I asked.

"Hey, just because I'm into kink doesn't mean I don't want to cuddle! I am woman with needs, and sometimes I like to cuddle after cumming." she said.

"Hey, I meant no offense! You just don't strike me as the cuddly type." I said removing another knot.

"I wouldn't mind cuddling you, you're so warm." she said laying against my chest.

"You're a fan huh?" I asked.

"Ever since your first show about four years ago. I wanted to be with you and this was the best way to do it." she said.

"Well, while I don't care for your underhanded tactics. I do admire your commitment, and again probably don't trick me into coming to empty warehouses." I said releasing us from the rope.

"I'll...I'll try to be more considerate." she said meekly collecting her clothes.

"How about you and I get some coffee and maybe find some place...cleaner to fool around in." I said getting my clothes.

"I'd love that." she said.

We both got dressed and I escorted her back to her car. We got some coffee before and having a nice chat before we went back to my apartment for some fun.

We went to my apartment and was were hard core fucking. I asked her to bring the handcuffs, but she didn't expect me to use them on her. I was taking her from behind while she was now her elbows and knees with her hands cuffed. As I was slamming her, I slapped her ass a few times and she let out cries of ecstasy.

"Thank you sir may I have another! Thank you sir may I have another! Thank you sir may I have another!" she cried in between each slap.

I was feeling her pussy tightening around my cock and it was pushing me closer to my orgasm. I slammed a few more times into her and poured another load of cum into her. I unlocked the handcuffs and she started to snuggle with me.

"By the way Harris, how did you manage to escape all those things?" Victoria asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I said.

"I bet I could make you reveal them later." she said confidently.

"You are welcome to try." I challenged.


	40. I'll Put a Spell on You

**A/N: ****Hey guys...uh, this is unexpected, but it's with a heavy heart that I announce that this will be the last chapter...for this year. Ha! Got ya didn't I!? But nah, there'll be more chapters in the future. Just this one is the last one I'm posting for 2019. I'm going to take off the rest of December to spend the holidays with my family. I'll probably resume posting sometime in early January. Hopefully I can get this out before the 21st which is when I'll start my break.** **In the mean time, feel free to make suggestions for future chapters either by comments or PMing me and I'll be sure to get to them when I get to them.**

**But first, I want to apologize to Dino767, I didn't see the PM they sent me. As I explained in the last chapter my phone has not been good at notifying me on PMs and reviews I get. I do get emails about people favoring or following the story and chapter updates, but other than that I hardly get much. I also can't check PMs off the mobile app (which is what I use to write).**

**This chapter was a request from Legendary-Titan. I'm glad he got it to me in time since I'm on a bit of time church. Luckily I received it just in time for my holiday hiatus. I'd also like to point out that this is using the character of Mrs. Carter. Which I was going to use as the focus. Although I like Legendary-Titan approach to her. It's was much better than what I had planned. Anyway, I wish you all a happy holidays and I'll see you all in 2020.**

Chapter 40

I'm David Waterston, I work as a Etymology teacher at a local high school. I like teaching but the one thing I love the most was spending time with my colleagues. We'd go out to a bar once a month to unwind. It was especially a good time because we were nearing the end of the semester.

We engaged in the usual merriment, until we noticed Mrs. Carter off at the bar. Despite the few years I knew her, I didn't know much about her. She was sitting alone at the bar and I could see a few men making lewd remarks towards her. She also was drinking pretty hard, like more so than the rest of us. I decided to go over to her to keep her company.

"Hello Mrs. Carter, how are you?" I asked approaching her.

"Ugh, if I can't grab my drink after three tries then I'm too drunk." she said going for her glass.

"Rough day I take it?" I asked.

"Try a rough year, all those damn horny teenagers." she said knocking back her drink.

"Yeah Coach Jamison was talking about how he was frozen by a pair of students who were about to have sex on the running track." I said.

"Things would be so much easier if everyone kept in their pants." she said knocking back her drink.

"Their good kids; a lack of self control, but their good kids." I said.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't be saying that when you find students fucking in the middle of your class room." she said knocking her drink back again.

"Uh, look it's late. Maybe I can drive you you home?" I said.

Mrs Carter looked me up and down and finished off her drink.

"Fine, let's go." she said.

She got off her seat and I helped her to the door.

"Hey baby, where you going?" one of men at end of bar asked.

"Yeah, how about you ditch that wet noodle and get with a real man." the other one said and they both started laughing.

"Just ignore them." I said.

"Hey fellas, I doubt that either of you could handle me. Not that those baby carrots your packing would be satisfying." Mrs. Carter said.

"The fuck you say bitch!" one of the men said getting off his seat.

"You heard me, now sit your ass back down before I remember which spell turns you two into little girls!" Mrs. Carter snapped.

The man kept quiet and sat back down in his chair. I escorted Mrs. Carter to my car.

"So where do you live?" I asked getting my seat belt on.

"You know what, I forgot my keys at school. You wouldn't mind driving there would you?" she asked.

"No, not at all." I said.

I drove to the school looking over at Mrs. Carter every so often. I couldn't help it, she was beautiful. But more than that; she may come across as strict sometimes, but she was dedicated to work. In fact, give her feelings about the students "activities" she never quit, she kept working despite the stress it caused. And not only that, but she had a soft side that she rarely shown and that brought out her beauty even more. But what am I thinking? She was a married woman, although she doesn't talk about her husband now that I think about.

"You know it's not polite to stare at a woman." Mrs. Carter said.

"I wasn't staring." I said.

"Then why were you looking at me?" she asked.

"I, uh...did you say something about about turning those guys into little girls at the bar?" I asked.

"Oh, that? I guess some members of the stuff don't know that I'm a Dark Mage." she said.

"Well, I certainly didn't. Were you always like that or what?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't always been like this. I was human once and throughout high school and med school I pushed everyone away from to focus on my studies. But when I graduated with my med school degree I was alone. No friends, a social life, or even a dating life. I wasted my youth trying to pursue my career." she explained.

"So how did I become a Dark Mage?" I asked.

"I went to some Mamono roommates of mine and asked if there was any way to keep from becoming a withered old hag, so they suggested that I go Mamono so to speak. So with my skill with magic and them feeding me Demon Energy I became a Dark Mage, so when I'm a hundred I'll still look good." she said.

"Is staying young and beautiful that only things that matter?" I asked.

"Yes, but I also didn't anticipate that I would experience difficulties with my new form. I wanted to be a doctor, but because I was a Dark Mage no practice would take me. They thought my magic was...inappropriate. And the practices they would take me wanted me to 'service' the patients in a way that I wasn't comfortable with. So I got a job at the school and the ward on the school allows me to use my healing spells." she said.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through." I said.

"That's kind of you to say." she said.

We arrived at the school, however that gate was locked and it looked like the security guard went home for the evening. I didn't have a key to school either so I wasn't sure how to get in.

"It's locked." I said to Mrs. Carter.

"What now?" she asked.

"I could call your husband. Is he home? What's your home phone number?" I asked.

"Uh, husband? Right, my husband! He'll...he'll...oh who am I kidding? I don't have a husband." she said.

"What? Then, why do you have the title of Misses?" I asked.

"I only use that to get respect from the students. That and keep the horny male students away from me." she explained.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know...this whole situation is giving me a headache." she said.

"Why don't you stay at my place. I could let you stay the night." I suggested.

"Really, I don't want to burden you." she said.

"I insist." I said.

She agreed and I drove her to my home. I helped her inside, carried her to my bed, and took off her shoes. I went to living to get situated on the couch. However I forgot to bring a pillow and blanket while I was putting Mrs...er, Ms. Carter to bed.

I went back to the bedroom, only to find Ms. Carter not as I left her. She was kneeling on the bed and her clothes were on the floor leaving her in nothing but a frilly plum colored bra and matching panties.

"I was hoping you'd come back." she said in a sultry tone.

"Ms. Carter, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Evelyn, please. As for what I'm doing, I want to have sex with you." she said.

"But you're drunk, it wouldn't be right." I said.

"I'm not actually drunk. I was just acting to see how you would react. Can you believe that my magic makes it hard to stay drunk?" she asked.

"But why?" I asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to find someone who won't take advantage of you when you're drunk? Plus, chivalry turns me on." she said.

"But why me?" I asked.

"I saw the way you look at me, you're in love with me. You probably have wanted me in your bed for a while now." she said.

"No! Well, maybe...no I never..." I stammered.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're flustered. But it's okay, you can have me. Do what you like with me." she said.

I was conflicted, it's true that I loved her and with the revaluation that she wasn't married and she was sober meant it was okay to have sex with her, right?

"What's wrong Davey? Shy? If you're worried that you're too big for me don't worry, I like a big fat cock." she said.

Actually, it was the opposite. I have a rather small penis, even erect I don't think it would be enough for her. I slowly stripped off my clothes and braced for the worst.

Except I hard no sounds of laughter or mockery. Evelyn got off the bed and went over to me.

"Don't worry, it's not the size that matters. It's the person who has it that I care about. But this certainly won't do, so I guess I'll have to fix this." she said softly.

She placed a hand onto my genitals and a dark purple aura glowed from it. I felt a shook run through my body and my penis grew to a foot long. Not only that, my testicles grew two, maybe three times their size. I also felt a sense of vigor throughout my body.

"There, not only is your dick perfect for me. You can fuck me till the sun comes up." she said.

"Wait, is this permanent?" I asked.

"The enlargement, yes. The enhanced stamina, no. But how about we take that bad boy of yours for a ride?" she asked seductively.

"Evelyn, I'm not sure..." But I was cut off by her kissing me.

"Please, Davey. I don't ask for much, all I want is love from you. The kind of love that only a man can give to a woman." she said.

I suppose she did give me the tool necessary to pleasure her. I nodded and she proceeded to drop to her knees. She started by removing her bra and sandwiching her massive breasts between my equally massive cock. It was like my manhood was being enveloped by two large marshmallows.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, it feels really good." I said.

"Then you'll like this next part." she said.

As she massaged my cock between her breasts, Evelyn took it halfway down her throat. I gasped in surprise, Evelyn sure was good at this. I was riding a mix of pleasures between being tit-fucked and blown at the same time. I subconsciously moved my hips feeling the gentle caress of her tongue.

I picked up speed, wanting nothing more than to cum down Evelyn's throat. I could feel my tip hitting the back of her throat and I could hear her gagging on it. I wanted to stop to make sure Evelyn was alright, but I was being overriden by pleasure and Evelyn also didn't want to stop.

I thrusted a few more times until I flooded her mouth with cum. It was so massive that it started spraying out her mouth and nose. Evelyn refused to release her hold on my manhood so she could suck down every last drop. Once she let go, she was panting and coughing from the large amount of semen.

"That's was *cough* *cough* more intense than I *cough* thought." she said.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine *cough*. Let's continue." she said.

"Evelyn, I don't want to keep doing this if it'll hurt you." I said.

"God, I made the right choice with you. You're so sweet and caring, but don't worry I can handle you." she said.

She removed her panties and spread her legs apart. I was surprised to find that my erection was still holding, was Evelyn's magic responsible for this? I began to slowly insert my penis into her. She seemed to love every inch of my penis as it went inside her. I must've filled the whole of her pussy with member.

It was hard to move inside her, when she said she liked guys with big dicks I didn't know how big she wanted it. But her moaning made it clear that she was enjoying herself, so I guess I shouldn't think too much about this.

I slowly thrusted into her, feeling her moist vaginal walls trying to constrict my manhood. I started thrusting faster, feeling my abnormally large testicles slap against her ass. Soon I was becoming gripped in pleasure couldn't stop pounding her cervix.

"Yes! Fuck me with your big cock Davey! Don't stop, keep fucking my pussy!" Evelyn cried.

I kept slamming till it seemed like I would split her in half. I felt like I was reaching another orgasm, and Evelyn was also reaching her's. I came filling her womb with some cum that her stomach inflated. She as well, squirting a good amount of fluid onto my bed. I pulled out and a rush of my semen burst out of her.

I couldn't believe that I came that much inside her. That and the fact that I was still erect just after cumming. I flipped Evelyn over and stuffed her ass with my cock. I grabbed her by the wrists and began to fuck her anus. I don't know why I was so horny, but I think it was her magic causing this. Or maybe I've been holding back my feelings for so long that I didn't want to waste this opportunity.

As I was ramming Evelyn from behind, she seemed to be lost in such ecstasy that her only mode of communication was her moans. Her asshole was tight around my cock, it felt even tighter than her pussy. I wanted to cum so hard into her again.

"Evelyn, you feel tight you're going to make me cum again." I said.

Evelyn didn't respond, she just kept moaning as my cock continued to plow through her ass. I reached another orgasm and came inside her ass. The heavy flow of cum inflated her stomach to the point that she looked nine months pregnant. I pulled out of her ass and flopped down next to her. I knew I would have to change the sheets later, but that was later and I was exhausted since I could feel the added stamina depleted from my body.

"Davey...you were so good! I love you. I want you to fuck me every night for the rest of my life." Evelyn said placing a hand on my chest.

"I love you too Evelyn, I promise I'll make you happy." I said.

We fell asleep, and in the morning I woke up wondering if last night was a dream or not since Evelyn was no longer in bed with me. But it wasn't a dream since I was naked and my flaccid penis was much larger in size than yesterday. I put on my boxers and headed into the kitchen. As I entered, still groggy from last night, I discovered that Evelyn was making breakfast. Only she was wearing nothing but my apron, and from where I was standing I could see her bare back, buttock, and a bit of side boob.

"David, good morning. I hope you don't mind mind, I got up earlier and started making pancakes." she said cheerily turning to me.

"Evelyn? My memory is a little hazy from last night, but did uh..." I said.

"Have sex? Yes we did, and you were wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"I thought as much." I mumbled sitting down at the table.

"Is something wrong? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." she said.

"No, of course I enjoyed it. I mean...this was sudden I'm not sure what to think. I didn't expect to find you in naked in my kitchen." I said.

"Um...I have a confession to make. I didn't just go home with you just to have sex. I was hoping I could stay here for a little while." she said bringing a stack of pancakes over to the table.

"Well...okay, I'm fine with you staying a little longer. But why?" I asked.

"Well, where do I start? First my apartment got condemned at the beginning of the year. So I stayed with some of the other Mamono teachers. Ms. Zhang, Ms. Dawson, Mrs. Dyson, and Mrs. Caravelle. But I wouldn't stay long since they would often spend time with their boyfriends and/or husbands. So I lived in the school for a while, I slept in the infirmary, shower in the lounge, and use my locker to keep my clothes at school. However, Mr. Powell caught me living there and threatened to fire me if I stayed another night there. Hence why I was getting hammered last night." she explained.

"And can't you find another apartment?" I asked.

"Nothing with the salary I make." she said.

"Well, I don't want you to lose your job and I wouldn't mind having you stay here with me." I said.

Evelyn hugged me and kissed me deeply.

"Thank you David! I promise I won't be a burden on you." she said.

"But you can only stay on one condition." I said.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it." she said.

A month later, we were the end of the semester and I was looking for to spending the time off with Evelyn. As I walked the halls I could help but overhear two students in conversation.

"Something seems different about Mrs. Carter. She seems...I don't know, less stressed." one of them said.

"Yeah, I think it's because she got engaged recently." the other said.

"What!? I thought she was already married?" the first one asked.

"Nah, turns Ms. Carter was never married and she just got engaged recently." the second one said.

"Where'd you hear this and who's she marrying?" the first one asked.

"The other teachers are talking about it, Ms. Carter even has an engagement ring and everything. As for who, I don't know." the second one said.

"Ugh, I wish I was getting married. I bet Ms. Carter has a handsome fiancé." the first one said.

"Me too." the second one said.

"Hello Mr. Waterston." they both said as I was passing them.

"Hello girls, how are you?" I asked.

"We're fine." the first student said.

"Hey, Mr. Waterston. Do something happen to you?" the second one asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"There's something different about you." she said.

"Yeah, you're different from before." the first student said.

"I can't think of anything that's different about me from any other day." I said.

"Well, we better be going. See ya after the break." the first student said and they left.

"Mr. Waterston is cute." the second student said.

"Yeah, I'd be lucky if I had him for a husband." the first student said.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. If only they knew that I was Ms. Carter's fiancé.


	41. Two Player

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, I'm back from my hiatus. Did you miss me, probably not. How was your holidays, mine was okay.** **I can't tell you how glad I am to be working on this again. Anytime I wanted to continue writing I was like: No, you're taking a break you can go back to writing in 2020. Also how weird is it that we're in the 20s? Think about it, we went from the 2000s the beginning of the 21st century and now twenty years later we're in the 20s. Some people probably have great grandparents that were born in the 1920s.**

**Last year, I wanted to finish the Cs before reaching the Ds which I did a lot faster than anticipated. However, I felt that maybe the quality of those chapters may have suffered a little in terms of quality. Not a lot mind you, but enough to make me feel that I could've have done better. But, that's what we should always stride for. We should constantly stride to do better in anything we do. There are a few chapters in the not too distance future that I'm excited for. But we'll get to them when we get to them.**

**So, what sort of shenanigans have I concocted for the Dark Matter? Well, pretty much the bare bones set up of a porn. Girl playing a video game, guy doesn't understand why she's playing video games, girl challenges guy to play her, and the two bang.** **Simple really.**

**Now here's a rant that is related to this. So one time I watched a lesbian porn which had the same set up. But what really bothered me about this video was two things. First, the controllers they were using were PS4 controllers. I know because I own one, so I knew they weren't on because PS4 controllers have a strip on the front that lights up when they're now. The strips were grey so they weren't on.**

**The second thing (and this also applies to non-pornographic media as well), is when they were "playing" their game they were moving the controllers in such exaggerated motions. I don't know about you, but I normally keep my controller relatively stationery when I play. In fact, the only movement I do is only with my thumbs, and both my index and middle fingers.**

**Now, why should I care it's porn it doesn't matter, right? Well, yes; but the thing is that plot of a porno regardless of how unless it is (and this is coming from someone who's basically writing porn with a plot, does serve a purpose. And that is immersion, it's little things like turned off controllers that break immersion. See think of porn like a joke, a joke has a setup and a punchline. If the setup doesn't work, then the punchline fails. So in porn, the plot is the setup and the sex scene as the punchline. So, if the plot of the porn doesn't make sense, then why should I care about the sex scene? I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much about this.**

Chapter 41

I'm Oscar Simmons, when I was in high school I had a friend named Heather Leizander. Heather's a Dark Matter, one of those monsters that sits on a ball of pure Demon Energy. Of course DE isn't nearly as powerful as it was back in the day. But I'd be lying if I didn't say that it made me feel uneasy.

Heather and I stayed friends after high school. In fact, we decided to move into a small apartment together. I worked an office job since I was a responsible adult. Heather on the other hand, made her money off the internet. She was what she called a live streamer. She would broadcast herself playing one of her stupid games for a hundred thousand people or so. What kind of idiot would watch some play a video game for roughly a hour?

See, that's one thing that always bothered me about Heather. When we were in school she would ask me if I was playing what the hell kind of game is was engrossed in. I however, was too busy focusing on my work to play games, I wanted to be a responsible adult. And you what also baffles me? The people who watch Heather play will give her money. What kind of world do we live?

Since she stayed at home most of the time. She wasn't wearing much, a white blouse and a clean pair of panties sometimes in solid colors, other times striped. Today she was wearing a light blue pair with white stripes.

Anyway, I came home from work like I always do and Heather was sat down in front of the TV playing some military shooter. Call of Valor or something like that, I don't remember nor do I care to remember. She was playing online in something called multiplayer. I watched her play once and multiplayer sounded really stressful, seeing how she would curse out some of the other players.

"Alright guys, I'm planting the bomb. Cover me and this match we'll be ours." she said.

"Heather, we need to talk. Pause your little game or whatever." I said.

"Uh, it's multiplayer. I can't pause it." she said.

"Well can you finish up?" I asked.

"Guys, we need to speed things up. My roomie is being a butt right now. Yes, Ylvis the same roommate." she said.

I waited until she was finished her little game. She turned to the laptop that sat next to her and started talking into it.

"Okay, guys. I think this was a pretty decent stream. Got my K/D up since last week, don't forget that this weekend will be the Harvest Zone chill stream. Oh, I can't wait for Harvest Zone 2. I want to thank you beautiful people for watching. Don't forget to subscribe if you're new. I'm Mistress of Darkness signing off." she said shutting down her stream.

"What's up?" she asked turning to me.

"Heather, I know we've been friends for a while and I know you like your games and what not. But don't you think you should consider getting a real job?" I asked.

"But this is my job." she said.

"Playing video games on the internet is not a job." I said.

"Hey, people donate to my streams and I make enough to pay my half of the rent. So as far as I'm concerned I don't need a real job." she said.

"How long do you think this streaming thing will last? I'm just thinking about your future." I said.

"You know what your problem? You don't know how to have fun." she said.

"I can have fun, I just don't want you to waste your life with these stupid games." I said.

"Okay Oscar, what I make you a deal? You play me in a game and if you win I'll stop streaming and look for a proper job." she said.

Heather always had a habit of trying to deal her way out of things. When we were in school, she would bribe me into helping her study. I reluctantly agreed not because she asked, but because I was concerned about her wellbeing.

"And what happens if you win?" I asked.

"Then you have to be nice to me." she said.

"Well, I'm certainly not taking that bet. You're better at these games than I am." I said.

"I could teach you. It's really easy, and it would give you a better chance at winning." she said.

"*sigh* Fine, I'll do it." I said begrudgingly.

"This is so exciting. I don't get to play with real people." she said.

"What about all those people who you play with online?" I asked.

"Well, those are people online. I'm talking about real people, someone I can play games with." she said.

"Okay fine, get the game or whatever." I said.

Heather floated out of the room and brought back a game. It was called Rumble Arena 5, I think it was a fighting game. Something that she was really into, I remember she asked me to buy it for her for her birthday.

She took the time to show me how everything worked. What button did what, how to move, how to block. I just wanted to be done with this. She took some time to pick her character and picking their costume. I however just picked randomly.

The match began, Heather gave me a few minutes to get adjusted to the controls. We fought, Heather was very skilled, but than again I only put in the minimal amount of effort. I only moved a bit and threw a few punches. In the end, Heather won the match.

"Well that was fun. Glad that we did this." I said sarcastically dropping my controller.

Heather dropped her controller as well, crossed her and puffed out cheeks.

"You didn't even try! You let me because you don't want to be here! I demand a rematch and I want you to try!" she pouted.

"I did...*sigh* fine, I will actually try." I said.

She reset the match and I started to put a little more effort into my playing. While I preformed the basic moves I started to get that competitive edge. I wanted to win, but I was also having fun. I knew that Heather and I have been friends for a while, but we never really hung out or did anything together.

"I won!" she shouted.

"See, and I actually tried this time." I said.

"Yeah, I have to admit. For a noob you did pretty good for yourself and...I just want to say thanks for playing with me. I don't get the chance to interact with others. Since I was an only child I didn't have anyone to play with. But I really enjoyed playing with you." she said, and I could see her cheeks turning red.

"We're friends aren't we?" I asked.

"Yeah...but we never hung out and you were always serious about your work. I guess I felt a little lonely." she said.

"Well I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. And since you won the bet I suppose I could do something to make you feel better." I said.

"Well...there is one thing you can do." she said.

Before I could ask what, Heather grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I felt her tongue worm it's way into my mouth. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss further. As our tongues were trading saliva, I couldn't help but notice the growing erection in my pants.

I don't know if this was from being in close proximity to Heather's ball of Demon Energy or if it was because of how hot she was making me. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if it was both.

I slipped a hand underneath her blouse and proceeded to grope one of her breasts. I felt her moan into my mouth and pulled her top up enough to expose her breasts. A pair of black tendrils grabbed the waist of pants and pulled me into the ball of energy with her.

Soon my clothes were removed and discarded on the floor. Another pair of tendrils took off her panties now exposing her bare pussy. I felt my cock twitched as soon as I saw it. I became hungry for her and she looked hungry for me.

Heather climbed on top of me and felt how aroused she was based on how wet and hot her pussy was. She slowly lowered herself onto my dick. I shuttered as soon as her pussy wrapped around my cock. She began to grind her hips and I loved how good it felt.

"Oh yes Oscar, I always wanted to ride your dick. I can't tell you how often I masturbated and wished that you'd barge into my room with your raging hard on." she moaned.

"I never thought about fucking you, but I glad that I am now." I moaned.

I could feel tendrils wrapped around my body, and I could see more tendrils wrap around Heather's body. My body started to tingling and coupled with the hot tightness of her pussy made me melt in pleasure.

"Oscar, you're dick is hot! It's melting my pussy!" Heather cried.

"You're pussy is pretty hot too. I think I'm gonna cum." I moaned.

I slammed my hips faster and faster against her's until I shot a thick hot load inside of her. Her vagina clenched tightly around my shaft and gushed out her cum.

We sat in her floating ball of energy, coming back down from the hight of our ecstasy.

"That was great Oscar. I can still feel your cum inside me." Heather murmured resting her head on my chest.

"You're welcome, I wouldn't mind rematch though." I said.

"So, did you have fun or what?" she asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But I'm more interested in something you said earlier. Something about thinking about me while masturbating." I said.

"Uh...that was a spur of the moment kind of thing...I didn't really mean that. I don't like you like that." she said cheeks glowing red.

"And...what would you do if I said I liked you like that?" I asked.

"Well...I guess I would ask why would you?" she questioned.

"Maybe because I care about you. I helped you throughout high school, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." I said kissing her forehead.

"In that case, I guess I do like you that way...I love you Oscar." she said.

"I love you too." I said.

After that I laid off of Heather and her streaming job. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let her make money that way, and she does to enjoy it. I would occasionally play with her, both physically and sexually. I suppose it's what you do that's important, it's who you do it with.


	42. Bad Religion

**A/N: ****In this chapter, we're about to get religious up in here...well, not really. I suppose it's religious in the sense that religion is apart of the chapter. But don't worry, I'm not going to get preachy in this chapter. Although I welcome any god that allows me to fuck with reckless abandon.**

**I imagine that churches to the Fallen God are kinda like secret sex parties like in Eyes Wide Shut. Everyone is wearing robes and masks, and you have to use a password to get in. Then bam! You're in the middle of an orgy!** **The** **only difference is you probably don't need a password to get into a Fallen God orgy.**

Chapter 42

My name is Eric Vasquez. I'm a simple man, I don't need anything out of life nor want anything. To most that seems boring, however that's how I choose to live. I live alone, no family or a significant other, but again I'm fine with that.

I was enjoying my weekend when the door bell rang. I got up and opened the door. I just hoped it wasn't some door to door salesperson.

At the door was a woman. A Succubus in fact, wearing a tight robe that exposed every curve and a habit.

"Greetings sir, have you heard the good word?" she asked.

Great, the only thing worse than someone trying to sale me something. Is someone trying to push their religious beliefs on me. She was hot though...wait, no! That's how they get you Eric! They send someone hot to entrap you!

"Listen lady, whatever you want I don't want any of it." I said closing the door.

"Please sir, could you please lend me a few moments of your time? I promise not to keep you long." she said.

I didn't want to be preached at, especially by some vaguely hot nun. But I suppose hearing her for a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

I opened the door and led her in. She wandered in and sat down on a chair in my living room.

"I'm Sister Anne-Marie Neamann. I'm a acolyte with the local church of the Fallen God. We are currently looking for members to join the church." she explained.

"Okay, why are you going door to door?" I asked.

"The Mother Superior asked me to be more personal with my recruitment. I must confess that I'm new to the church and I will be a full member of the church in no time." she said.

"Why? Why would you want to be apart of the church?" I asked.

"Well...I was abandoned by my mother. I was an orphan for my whole life. One day at a young age, I was turned into a Succubus. I couldn't get adopted because many women thought I would seduced their husbands. So I let the orphanage when I was old enough and lived out on the sheets. But a few months ago, I found shelter in the church from a bad storm. I slept there and when the Mother Superior found me I thought she would kick me out. But instead she welcomed and offered to let me stay as long as I wanted." she said.

"I'm sorry you had a hard life." I said.

"It's fine, I have devoted my life in service to the Fallen God. It's the least I could do, but I must ask. Would you consider joining the church?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never been the religious type, and it just seems like a big commitment to invest." I said.

"I understand, but it wouldn't require a lot of your time. And there are a lot of benefits to joining the church of the Fallen God." she said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well, the church offers safe harbor for a lot of Mamono and members of the church provide...services." she said.

"What kind of services?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, she stood up and unzipped the back of her robe. The fabric cascaded to the ground exposing her supple breasts, wide hips, and vagina. She smiled innocently at me and beckoned with her eyes to fuck her.

Almost like a trance I went over to her. I took off my pants and laid her down on the sofa. It felt like I wasn't in control of my actions, yet still aware of what I was doing. Anne-Marie began to stroke my cock, her fingers were nimble and smooth as they worked the shaft.

"It seems that the Fallen God has blessed me with a man who is well endowed." she said.

"Your unholy god had nothing to do with this. This is all me." I said smugly.

"Hehe, so I see. But it was by her will that led me towards you." she said.

"In that case, you're going to be thank her a lot more once I start fucking you." I said.

I rubbed the tip of my penis against her sopping wet pussy. She moaned softly feeling it rub against her. I pushed forward, driving my cock as deep as I could inside of her. Once I was deep enough I slowly thrusted into her.

There was such tightness around my cock, tighter than anything I've felt before. I often heard how good Succubi pussy was compared to human ones, but I never thought it would be this good. It's almost like the walls of her vagina formed around dick so perfectly that it was unnatural.

Anyway, once I started to find a rhythm I covered Anne-Marie's body with my own. I pounded steadily into her pussy, and Anne-Marie gripped me tightly. Her hot, breathey moans felt like music to my ears.

"Blessed dark mother, thank you for giving me the gift to pleasure a man! For him to use me as he pleases! I ask you to give me the strength to receive his wonderful seed, so that I may give him the joy of cumming inside your humble servant!" she cried.

"Fallen God or not, I definitely can say you'll be able to make me cum!" I grunted.

"Yes! Don't stop, keep fucking me! I want every ounce of seed you have!" she cried.

I slammed as hard as I could into her. Her moans shifted to screams of pure ecstasy. Her pussy tightened around my penis and I could feel my balls about burst.

"Ah fuck! I think I'm about cum!" I shouted.

"Yes, shower me in your sin! Defile my body with your cum!" she cried.

I released a flood of semen inside her, it had been a while since the last time I came so I had more than enough saved to satisfy her. Once her vice like grip on my penis loosened, I pulled out and my semen poured out of her.

"Thank you dark one, I have been defiled in your honor." she said clasping her hands together.

"Hey, she doesn't get all the credit." I said.

"Sorry, I get carried away with my religious instructions. I thank you sir." she said.

"It's Eric and you're welcome." I said.

"Will you be attending then?" she asked.

"Uhhh, sure what the hell." I said.

"Fantastic, I look forward to seeing you there." she said getting dressed and leaving.

I got to the church Anne-Marie said. It was an imposing gothic looking cathedral. I wanted to head but I said I would come. If anything I'll at least check out the inside see what's going on.

I entered the building. The inside was dimly lit, only candle light illuminating anything. Upon entering the main room I was greeted the sounds and sights of a massive orgy. Various men and Mamono all in the midst of steamy sex acts. There were all types of Mamono. Demons, Succubi, Devils, a few Dark Valkyries, and one Dark Angel who was off to the side masturbating.

This is some depraved shit and I was kinda into it. I was about to look for Anne-Marie when a Dark Priest approached me. She was much more mature then Anne-Marie, but equally sexy.

"Greetings sir. Welcome to the church of the Fallen God. I am the Mother Superior of this chapter. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, hi. I'm Eric, I'm llooking for Anne-Marie Neamann." I said.

"Sister Anne-Marie? Ah, she's in meditation. But I suppose she would be happy to see you." she said leading me up some stairs.

She led me to a long hallway. Even behind closed doors I could still hear the sounds of people fucking.

"So, do you guys always have orgies in the middle of your church?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we honor our dark mother by having men defile her daughters before her. It pleases her to see us enjoy the gift of pleasure." she said.

"So your priesthood, do they have sex with a lot of men?" I asked.

"Most of the time, yes. But some of us like myself eventually settle for a husband as all Mamono do." she explained.

"Do you miss not having more than one cock?" I asked.

"At first, but as long as I am serving my lord it doesn't matter. Besides, my husband is more than enough to keep me satisfied," she said stopping by a door. "This is Sister Anne-Marie's room. Please be kind to her, she has had a difficult life."

"Yeah, she told me." I said.

"But, don't be afraid to violate her as much as you want." she said leaving.

"Uh sure, will do." I said as she left.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Anne-Marie in a bed masturbating with a vibrator. Despite my sudden entrance, Anne-Marie didn't stop her pleasure.

"Eric! I'm so glad you came! I prayed to the Fallen God if you would come and you did!" she cried.

"Yeah, I said I would check this place out. Do you do masturbate often?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to show my devotion to the Fallen God. Because I wish to devote myself to be with one man." she said.

"Oh, that's sweet of you. A little awkward since we just met yesterday." I said.

"Before we met I begged the Fallen God to send me to a man. A man who would love me in a way I want, and you did." she said.

"Wow, I didn't know much much I mean to you." I said.

"Please Eric, make love to me!" she begged.

I removed my clothes and climbed into bed with her and proceeded to kiss her. Her lips were as soft as her body. There was also a warmth to her, something I didn't feel before. Or maybe I didn't notice before.

I began to remove the vibrator from her vagina, but stopped. Seeing how desperate she was, I decided to experiment a bit with her. I kept the vibrator inside and penetrated her anus. Anne-Marie was surprised, but not against my actions. In fact, I think she enjoyed it more.

I started slow to allow her anus get adjusted to my size. As soon as she was comfortable enough I began to fuck her ass. I could feel the vibrations from her vibrator, it felt good against my cock.

Anne-Marie kept her hands clasped together the whole time. The sensation of having both of her holes filled must have been overwhelming for her. But if she wanted pleasure from then that's what she got.

"Eric I'm so close! I want you to cum in my...my..." she stammered being consumed by pleasure.

"Want me to cum in your ass?" I asked.

"I just want you to cum inside me! Do it wherever you want." she cried.

I slammed as hard as I could into her ass. I reached my climax and shot my load into her ass. The sudden orgasm from me triggered her orgasm and she squirted so hard that the vaginal juices caused the vibrator to slide out of her pussy.

Once I was significantly flaccid, I pulled out and ass and laid next to her. Anne-Marie turned to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"That was wonderful Eric, I knew I made the right choice with you." she said softly.

"Thank you, but what happens now?" I asked.

"Well...while I do serve the Fallen God, I'd rather serve you as a wife...if you want." she said sheepishly.

"Is that okay? I mean aren't you going to get in trouble with your god?" I asked.

"I think as long as I'm being sinful with my husband, the Fallen God is okay with that." she said.

"If you're okay with that then I guess I'll take you as wife." I said.

"Really? Oh Eric, I love you so much." she said kissing me.

"I love you too, and promise to make you as hhappy as possible." I said rolling onto my back and having her on top of me.

"Well...if we're to be husband and wife. Then we should consummate our marriage?" she asked.

"Doesn't that happen after the wedding?" I asked.

"Not here we don't." she said sitting up readying for a second round.

After that we became married. While Anne-Marie was still able to leave the church whenever she, but as her husband it was my job to satisfy her. Not just sexual either, but also physically and emotionally as well.

I'm still living my relatively quiet life, just now I'm doing so with the woman I love. And to that I say praise the Fallen God.


	43. Role Play

**A/N: ****Hey guys, I'm sorry for the latency of the last chapter. I got distracted a bit but hopefully I'll be on top of my schedule now. I also wanted to apologize for how short the last two chapters have been. I guess my break has made me a little rusty and I'm still trying to get back into the groove of things.**

**Something else I wanted to bring up was a message I got from user Aria the Crimson Queen who told that I inspired them to write an MGE fanfic. I found it very flattering, I've never been an inspiration to someone before. I'll try not letting this go to my head, but no promises. Don't know when it'll be written, but when it is I'll be sure to send some traffic to their way. Although it might be difficult to read since Aria is German so hopefully you have a good German to English translation program.** **Or it'll be written in English, don't know yet.**

**Speaking of inspirations, this whole story was kinda inspired by ****Alleskeins' Monster Girl ****Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium**. **It's** **similar with the exception that it takes place in the more canon medieval setting as apposed to my story which is taking place in a more modern setting, and most if not all the chapters have follow-ups. So if you haven't already, I'd recommend checking out Alleskeins' story if you want.**

Chapter 43

I'm Erin Jurgenson, I live in a modest motel complex. It's not great living, but rents cheap. Not to mention the motel has a pool, it's not in use at the moment with it being close to winter and all. I got home like I normally did, tossed my coat on the couch and was about to make something to warm me up given the bitter chill of late fall weather.

However something felt off, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But I just had this uncomfortable feeling running through my body and wasn't just from the cold. Suddenly a large mass of purple goo fell on top of me. It's immense weight dropped me to the floor.

Once I was able to compose myself the purple goo had me pinned to the floor and it formed into the shape of a curvy, busty woman. It was a Dark Slime. I don't know how, but it must've gotten into my room.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted.

"I was wondering when you'd get home. Do you have an idea how long I've been waiting for you?" she asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home!?" I demanded.

"I'm Jill and the reason I'm here is for that piece of man meat in your pants." she said.

"Oh really? Well you can fucking try bitch!" I shouted.

"Is that how we're playing this? Fine, this'll be more fun for me." she said.

Jill unbuckled my belt and removed my pants and underwear. She tossed them aside and began to massage my dick within her gelatinous form. I did my best to suppress my urge to cum. There was no way I was letting this slimy whore make me cum so easily.

"What's wrong handsome? You look like you at your limit already and we just started." she said.

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

"Hehe, but that's exactly what you're doing." she giggled.

Suddenly her moments became faster and more violent. I held back as hard as I could but it was getting too much. It didn't help that core in her body started hitting the tip of my cock. I didn't want to admit it felt good, but damn it felt so fucking good. Damn it, why today of all days?

"Come on, don't hold back! Just cum! Cumming will make you feel so much better!" she cried bucking hard against me.

"No! I refuse to give in!" I shouted.

"You can hold on, I will break you." she said.

I couldn't hold it anymore and I shot a load of cum inside her. She sat on top of me sucking in as much semen as she could. I laid there as she smiled innocently at me.

"How long was that?" Jill asked.

"Three minutes." I said checking my watch.

"A shame, I was hoping you'd hold out longer." she said.

"In fairness, I held out longer than I thought I would." I said.

"Mmm, I suppose. But I don't really expect you to keep it in for long." she said and kissed me.

Oh sorry about all that. Jill isn't just some random Dark Slime that attacked me. She's actually my girlfriend. We met through a mutual friend and we've been dating for the past three years now and started living together a year ago.

Recently we've gotten a bit into role-playing and we wanted to spice up our love life. Just a few months ago, I pretend to be a plumber coming to check the pipes and Jill would have no money and try to pay me in the sexy way. Then a week or two after that I was a police officer interrogating a suspect for information on a case and Jill was the suspect who refused to talk, so I had no choice but to fuck the information out of her.

Week after week we planned a different scenario. Different roles and then we adlib our dialogue from there. This week Jill thought it would be fun to attack me as soon as I got home. She wanted to see how long it would take to make me cum. I wasn't keen on the idea at first, but this turned out better than I thought. Well...Jill's happy anyway.

"How was work?" Jill asked.

"Same shit, different day. And you?" I asked.

"Same. At least we can come home and unwind after an uneventful day." she said.

"I just wish you waited until I got warmed up first. It's cold as balls outside." I said.

"Not your balls. Besides I got horny waiting for you to get home." she explained.

"Still. Now, can you get off me. My ass is freezing." I said.

"Sorry, if you like I could make you some soup." she suggested getting off me.

"I'd love some. Chicken noodle and don't put any celery in it." I said collecting my pants and underwear.

"I know, I'll also be sure to dice the carrots like you like it." Jill said heading for the kitchen.

After Jill made the soup, we both sat on the couch watching TV together. I ate my half of the soup while Jill poured it into her body. Always found it disturbing the way she just dissolved food inside of her. Granted I do the same thing, but at least I don't get to see it.

"You feeling warmer?" she asked.

"I am, thank you. You know, your cooking has gotten a lot better." I said.

"Ugh, again with this. I burnt dinner one time and you never let me live it down." she said.

"I wasn't the one who insisted that we should have a quickie before dinner was ready." I rebutted.

"I can't help it that you're so damn sexy." she said defensively.

"You're the sexy one." I said.

"That's because I can morph myself in any way I desire." she said.

"I know, that's what I love about you." I said.

"Hey Erin, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did." I said jokingly.

"Haha smart ass, but seriously. If you knew what I was before we started going out, what you still have dated me?" she asked.

"I didn't care then, didn't care after. Why, are feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just...I like being with you. Not many guys would want to date a Slime. Maybe a Queen or a Nureonago, but not a Dark Slime. Every guy I wanted to date would always get creeped out by me. But not you." she said.

"Like I said, didn't care before and I don't care now. I love you, you've made my life way more interesting. Plus, you're pretty cute." I said.

"I know, I just wanted to hear how much I mean to you." she said snuggling against me.

"I ain't leaving you. I'll never leave you." I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have you." she murmured.

Jill and I probably have the best relationship out of anyone we knew. But I think Jill might be getting second thoughts about this relationship. I think she wanted more than I was giving her and I knew just how to give it to her.

The next week I wanted to get home early to surprise Jill. I had an eventful evening planned for her. One that I hope she won't forget. But if all goes according to plan, then I won't have to worry. I got to our room and opened the door, Jill was watching TV.

"How was work?" she asked not turning her attention away from the TV.

"The usual. Hey, you wanna fuck?" I asked tossing my coat on the couch.

She immediately turned to me.

"Already? I mean...yes, of course we should." she said.

"Great, um...you mind being a touch more solid?" I asked.

"Um...okay." she said with a quizzical look on her face.

Once she was solid, I pick her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. As I laid her down, I began to kissing passionately as I began to take off my clothes.

"What are...we playing...this time?" Jill asked between kisses.

"I was thinking...we're newlyweds...celebrating our honeymoon." I said between kisses.

"Oh, is my husband about to deflower his virgin wife?" she asked coyly.

"You're playing a virgin?" I asked skeptically.

"I thought you would like to take the lead this time. Unless you want me too, then I'm more than happy to play your sluty wife." she said.

"Just asking." I said.

"So are you going to stick your thing into my...oh I can't say it!" Jill said getting into character.

"It's just us honey. You don't have to be embarrassed to say dirty things." I said following along.

"Okay I'll try. Sweetie, stick your...c-cock into...p...p...pussy! Oh god I'm so embarrassed!" she said feigning embarrassment.

"It's okay honey. I'll take good care of you, I'm your husband after all." I said stroking her cheek.

"I look forward to our happy lives together." she said.

I penetrated her vagina and she faked a hiss. I kissed her to "ease her pain" and waited a bit. Once she signaled the go ahead, I began moving slowly. I wouldn't go faster until my "wife" instructed me to.

"Oh Erin, your big cock feels so good in my tight virgin pussy! I want you to fuck me harder!" she moaned.

"As you wish." I said.

I began to moving faster, Jill's legs wrapping around me as I did. I felt my tip hitting against her core.

"Yes honey just like that! I'm so glad we waited until our wedding night to make love!" she cried.

"I promise baby I'll be the best husband ever." I grunted feeling her vagina grip my cock tighter.

"I know you will! Just don't stop!" she begged.

"And I'm not just going to just fuck you! I'm also going to put a baby inside you, our baby, and if I don't succeed then I'll keep trying until I knock you up!" I said going faster and faster.

"I know I'm breaking character right now, but I wish we were married and I wish you were trying to knock me up." she said.

"Why try to pretend? Why not get married and have children?" I asked not breaking my pace.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, I love you Jill. I told you I'm not going to leave you, and to prove it, I want to marry you and I want you to have my baby...or babies if that's what you want." I said.

"I...yes, I will marry you!" she cried hugging me tightly.

"Then get the hose ready, because I'm going to plant some seeds in your soil." I said.

With that I came inside Jill. I laid top of her panting from the strain.

"Plant some seeds into my soil? The hell kinda line is that?" Jill asked.

"Hey, I can call off our wedding if you have a problem with the things I say." I threatened jokingly.

"Hey now, let's not get carried away." she said.

Jill and I got married that winter. Our daughter, Tara, born not long after. It amazes me how fast Slimes mature after they're born. Me and my lovely new wife were at home watching TV while Tara was drawing a picture on the coffee table.

"Look daddy. That's you and mommy and me." Tara said holding up the picture.

Tara showed us a crudely drawn picture of the three of us by a house much to small for any of us to live in and a sun with a smiley face on it. Well at least she kept the colors inside the lines, so she's getting better. Maybe in a few months her pictures will be hanging in a museum somewhere.

"Wow sweetie. Your drawings are getting better than mommy's cooking." I said.

"Ugh, one time!" Jill said.

"All it takes is one time." I commented.

"Is that how I was born?" Tara asked.

"Sweetie, we talked about this." I said.

"I know, I'm not supposed to ask where babies come from till I'm older." she said.

"She's going to have to learn eventually." Jill said.

"Not now she won't. Don't care if she's a part from you. As far as I'm concerned she's my little girl." I said.

"And when does she stop being your little girl?" Jill asked me.

"When I'm dead." I answered with a cheeky smirk.

So happy to have such a lovely wife. And even with Tara, Jill and I never stopped role-playing on occasion. Gotta keep our sex life fun you know? We just made sure that one of the neighbors watch her for a bit. I wonder what Jill plans to do tonight? I'm thinking dashing rogue about to make a bored aristocratic woman's world a lot more exciting.


	44. Jumper

**A/N: ****And so we come to the end of the Dark Saga. A shame too, I was kinda enjoying this. But much like the end of all things, we must make way for new ones.** **I hope I get some more suggestions in the future. I do have a few in the pipeline but I could always use more.**

**Also, I want to begin this with a trigger warning ****for this chapter. Again I don't normally do this, but better get it out now rather than someone getting upset at me for having one. This chapter will contain themes of suicide, if you or someone you know is suicidal or has thoughts of suicide please seek professional help, I can not stress that enough. Not me though, I'm not a professional. I'm just some dude not internet. Have I said that before? I don't know, I've been doing this for a while now, things kinda blur together.**

Chapter 44

I'm Samuel Trent I'm a high school student. Not that it matters, I'll be dead soon. I can't say I lived a long and fulfilling life. I can't say I had a life, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not dying because of some disease or other outside force. I've decided to take my life.

I don't have anything worth living for; I have no friends, no one cares about me, not even my dad even when he's sober. I guess there's Mr. Waterston, he's probably the only person who cared. But he's a teacher it's his job to look after the students.

I didn't have access to a gun, I was too young to buy medication, and I don't know if slitting my wrists would be painful or not. If I wanted to die, I'll die quick and as painlessly as possible. So I decided to jump to my death and the only place I could think of to jump was the roof of the school.

I managed to get access to it after school. I can't imagine that anyone would kick up a fuss over me. I imagine someone will find my body after leaving the school, they'll talk about it for maybe a day, and then go back to their lives. Hopefully the note in my pocket will explain that it was my choice and no one is to blame.

I got up to the roof, and peered over the railing to see high the drop was. I looked pretty high up, can't imagine the fall wouldn't kill me. I took a minute to mentally prepare myself. I took a deep breath and stepped over the railing. I held onto the railing and prepared to drop. I guess this was it.

"Nasty drop there huh?" a voice asked.

I turned to find a woman leaning on the railing a few feet away from me. She had long silver hair, blue skin, and black feathery wings. She was also wearing our school uniform, so she must be a student here. But what's she doing on the roof?

"Enjoying the view? Though it must be dangerous to view it from there." she said.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" I shouted.

"So did I, but then some idiot decided to disturb me. So why are you hanging so precariously there?" she asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to take my life." I said.

"That's stupid." she commented.

"You think it's stupid for someone to kill themselves?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Especially in such a grandiose way. If you really wanted to kill yourself you wouldn't be making a spectacle out of it. You could've just hung yourself at home or something." she said.

"Don't you tell me how I should die! You don't know me!" I shouted.

"You're right, I don't know you. So it really doesn't matter what you do. Still, I do want to know why you're doing this." she said.

"There's nothing for me here. I can't keep living with such misery...why do you care anyway? Are you going to stop me?" I asked.

"No, but I didn't attempt to talk you down then I'd be complacent in your suicide. But again, I can't tell you what to do with your life. So go ahead and step off the ledger if you're through with life." she said.

"Maybe I will!" I shouted and looked down at the ground.

I could feel my head spin and my heart beating fast. I was so sure about this, but now I can push myself to do it. I turned back to the mysterious girl.

"Can't do it huh? Figures." she said.

"Okay, so I'm a coward. I thought my life would turn out differently than this. But I can't keep living like this." I said as tears began to stream from my eyes.

"No one ever said life would be easy. But you just can't end because you're miserable." she said.

"What should I do then?" I asked.

"How about you come back over here and we can forget about this whole business?" she suggested.

I nodded and tried to climb over the railing. But I slipped and fell off the building. No! I take it back! I want to live damn it, I don't want to die! I shut my eyes and prayed to whatever god existed that they be kind to me in the afterlife.

I was ready for a sudden impact when I stopped. I opened my eyes and I was still at the school. However, I was...floating? I turned and the girl from the rooftop. She was holding me and we slowly made our decent. Once she got to surface, she planted me onto the ground.

"God, you're a lot heavier than you look." she said.

"You...you saved me." I said partly out of disbelief and partly out of relief.

"Yeah, I did. And normally this would be the part where you'd owe me one. So how about you just stop trying to jump off of roofs?" she asked.

"I...I will...thank you." I said still in shock.

"You're welcome. Oh I'm Yelinda." she said and walked away.

"S-Sam and thank you." I said.

She just waved as she left. I was still in shock, I wasn't sure what to do now. I guess I should try and go home. Maybe try and reflect on what happened today.

I got home just after dark. My dad was passed out in the living room drunk, as usual. I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I was still reeling from everything that happened today. I can't believe how stupid I was! If Yelinda hadn't saved me I'd be dead. I know she didn't want anything from me, but I should at least pay her back somehow.

I sat in class the next day, I was trying to figure out where I could find Yelinda. She must go to this school, but I haven't the foggiest idea which class she was in, or what grade she was in; was she older than me, was younger than me? I don't know, but I can't imagine there's a lot of girls that match her description.

The best place to find her would be the roof. I had no way of knowing if she'd be there. But it was worth checking. I got up to the roof, but I couldn't find Yelinda anywhere.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not go jumping off of roofs?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw Yelinda laying above the rooftop access doorway. She got up and jumped down from it.

"I was looking for you actually." I said.

"Oh? Why?" she asked.

"I want to thank you for saving me yesterday. And I wanted to know if there was any way to repay you." I said.

"You don't look like you can offer much. Hmm..." she said stroking her chin. "How about you come home with me?"

"Go home with you?" I asked.

"I could use company and I have a way you can repay me." she said.

"Um, okay. I guess I'll go home with you." I said.

"Alright, don't lag behind." she said.

We left school together, and eventually made our way to a motel of sorts. Maybe she lived with her family here. We got to what I assumed was her room and she unlocked the door.

Once inside, she flipped on a light switch and took her shoes off. I did the same and I noticed that the room she had wasn't very big. In fact the bed she had looked big enough for two people.

"Do your parents stay in another room?" I asked.

"Yeah, at their house." she said tossing her bag on her small kitchen table.

"I thought you said you lived, but not with your parents? Also, how do you afford a place like this?" I asked.

"I do live here and my parents own this place so I worked out a deal to stay here for free, so long as I collect rent for them." she explained.

"But surely you have to get food and stuff." I said.

"My parents get me whatever I ask for and bring it here each week." she said.

"I see, so you said I could repay you." I said.

"Yeah, but first I need to know something. What year are you in?" she asked.

"Uh, junior year. Why?" I asked.

"So, you're my senior. Lucky me." she said removing her bow tie.

Yelinda began stripping down to her underwear. A satin black and white striped bra and matching panties. I averted my eyes and Yelinda smirked at me.

"Cute, I like gentlemanly you're being. But you don't have to be modest. You can look all you want, hell you can also touch me if you want." she said.

"I...I don't think that would be appropriate." I said still looking away from her.

"You asked to repay me. I just want you to touch me, or are my breasts too small for you? You're making me feel self-conscious about them." she said.

"No, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'll...I'll touch them if you want." I said.

With shaking hands I placed them on Yelinda's modest breasts. They were soft and warm the touch. I played around with them, this was the first time I felt a girl's breasts before.

"I guess you do like them. But I want to play with something of your's..." she said and placed a hand on my crotch.

I was surprised at first, but I felt a great deal of pleasure coming from my groin as she touched it. A small smile spread across her face as she touched it.

"My, my, my. If I knew you had this much meat in your pants I would've saved you much faster." she said.

"Yelinda, that feels good." I said.

"Then you'll love this next part." she said.

She dropped to her knees and pulled down slacks. She was face-to-face with my crotch that had now formed a bulge in my underwear. She traced an outline of my bulge with her finger. I shuttered as she touched, she then began to grab my erect member through my underwear and jerked it off. I moaned as she jerked me off, I knew about masturbating but never tried to do it so this was a new sensation for me.

I noticed a small damp patch forming on my underwear, right near the tip of my penis was. I think this is what they called precum. Yelinda stopped jerking me off and tapped on wet spot of my underwear with her finger.

"My, you're excited. But I don't want you to cum just yet. First I want you to do something for me." she said.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

She got up moved to the bed and stripped off her panties. She spread her legs apart and then spread her vaginal lips apart giving me a viem of her hot, moist pink insides.

"Lick it." she instructed.

I got to my knees and buried my face in pussy. Her pubic hair tickled my nose as I was performing cunniligus on her. I never did this before so I hope I was doing alright. I found a small nub, must be her clitortus so I ststarted sucking on that.

"Mmm Sam, that's good! Get me nice and wet for you giant cock." Yelinda moaned.

I noticed that her pussy was getting wet. At least I can pleasure her as much as she's been pleasuring me. Suddenly I was pulled away from her vagina.

"I can't take it anymore! I want you to fuck me!" she cried her face beet red.

I nodded and removed the remainder of my clothes. Yelinda removed her bra as I was positioning my throbbing cock at the entrance of her pussy. I dove into her, forcing every last inch of my penis inside her. Once I went as deep as I could go I began to start thrusting slowly.

"Ohhh fuck! I love having your cock inside me!" Yelinda cried.

"You're so tight! I can barely move!" I moaned gritting my teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get adjusted to my pussy. Now fuck me till I go numb." she said.

I started thrusting faster, feeling her insides become more slick with her juices. So this was sex huh? I kinda glad I didn't die now, I didn't know it was this good. I kept thrusting and thrusting until I felt my balls become heavy.

"Yelinda, I'm about to...I'm about to..." I said.

But before I could warn her, I flooded the inside of her with a huge load of my semen. I watched as gushed out of her like a broken dam.

"Wow, that was a lot. But I think I want some more." Yelinda said.

"I'll give it to you. As long as you and as many times as you want." I said.

"You're such a sweetheart. How about we try something different?" she suggested.

I was sat down on her couch while Yelinda rode on top of me facing away from me. As she fucked me, I grabbed her ample tits playing with each nipple in my hands.

"Yeah Sam, play with nips! You're making me so fucking wet!" she moaned.

I could feel her pussy clench around my cock and she squirted out a mass of her juices.

We moved to her kitchen table, I sat Yelinda on the surface of the table while I fucked her standing.

"Oh yes Sam! Oh fuck you're so good! I love you so much right now!" she cried.

"Yeah, I love you too Yelinda! I want to be your boyfriend and have sex with you a lot!" I shouted.

We kissed each other, our tongues lashing out at each other and it was making me cum again inside her.

We both laid next to each other in her, Yelinda was vigorously jerking me off. While I had my fingers deep in her pussy. We both laid there moaning and panting as we kept masturbating each other.

"Yelinda, I'm about to cum again!" I shouted.

"Me too! Let's cum together!" she cried.

And with that I shot whatever amount of semen I had left. And Yelinda coated my hand with her cum. I turned to her, we were sweaty and exhausted but we didn't care. We pressed our naked sweaty bodies together and made out until we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, despite how much I came last night I was fully erect and ready for some action. I turned to Yelinda to see if she was up for another go, but she was gone. I could also hear the sound of running water, so she must've been in the shower. As I was getting out of her bed I noticed there was a stain on her sheets. Blood? Wait, was Yelinda also a virgin? Weird, she seemed like she knew what she was doing.

I got out of bed and sure enough Yelinda was in the shower. I opened the door and Yelinda stood in the shower with hands against the wall. She looked over at me as I entered.

"Huh, hard already? After last night I thought you'd be good for the day or two." she said.

"Tell him that, also I'm sorry if I hurt you. I saw the blood." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You want to fuck real quick before school starts?" she asked.

"I mean if you are up for it, sure." I said.

"Concerned about me? Don't worry after the third time you entered me I got used to it." she said.

"Well okay then." I said.

She spread her legs apart and I grabbed her hips entering her once more. I admit I didn't want to hurt her, she's been nothing but nice to me...in her own roundabout kind of way. I started slow, her insides reacted to my penis and began to tighten around it.

"Hey, did you meant by what you said last night?" she asked.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to be my boyfriend and have a lot of sex with me." she said turning to me.

"Oh did I? I guess it was spur of the moment. Unless you want me to be your boyfriend." I said.

"Having an older guy come over and fuck me, yeah I guess I could get used to that." she said and kissed.

As we kissed, I felt that she was getting impatience since she grinding her hips faster against me. I took the hint and started thrusting faster into her. I felt like I was going to explode.

"You gonna cum? Huh? You gonna cum inside me baby?" Yelinda asked parting from our kiss.

"Yeah, I gonna cum inside you!" I shouted.

"You can do it! Shoot a fat load right in my pussy!" she moaned.

With that I came inside her, filling her pussy with as much semen as I could muster. Once I was finished, Yelinda turned around and kissed me.

"That's my man." she said softly.

After our shower we got dressed and headed for school. I wasn't sure how to be a boyfriend since Yelinda was my first and only girlfriend. Hell, I lost my virginity to her. I might be over thinking this, Yelinda did suggest that we have lunch together so there was that. I wasn't sure what to do, but maybe that wasn't important. As soon as the lunch bell rang I headed ffor the door.

"Sam, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Waterston asked as I was about to leave.

"What is it Mr. Waterston? I'm going to be late for lunch." I said.

"I just wanted to ask if you're doing okay. You seem unhappy as of late." he said.

"I was, but I'm feeling better now." I said.

"Just so you know son, you can talk to me if you have a problem. They're people who care about you." he said.

As soon as he said that, Yelinda was waiting by the door. A small smirk on her face and she motioned to me to follow her.

"Oh I know Mr. Waterston. I know." I said.


	45. Vacationing Demon

**A/N: ****Okay, since the next five chapters are all my original ideas I'll be able to get them out much faster than normal. I don't really have much to say on the Demon. She's hot, but that's about it.**

**I will say that it's not easy being single in a group of friends who are in relationships. Believe me, I know. I was that guy...still am come to think of it. But if what they is true then there's someone out there for everyone. We just need to find them. You could find them anywhere, hell you might even end up tripping over them at the beach. And that totally was not a segway into the chapter...okay, it was.**

Chapter 45

I'm Josh Hallowell, I'm going on a vacation to the beach with my friends. They wanted to cheer me up after my girlfriend Vanessa broke up with me. However, they must've forgotten that part since they also invited their girlfriends along.

"We're sorry for coming on such short notice. I hope you don't mind Josh." Tina said.

Tina was Lance's girlfriend, she was a Harpy, having fluffy blonde hair and matching feathers. She was also bright and cheerful. She been dating Lance for roughly a year.

"Yeah, we didn't know you were having a guy's trip. We don't get to see our men that much ya know?" Sadie said.

Sadie was Arnold's girlfriend, she was a Werewolf, long brown hair that she tied into a ponytail, and brown fur. She was kinda like a big sister type, in fact, when she heard about Vanessa breaking up with she threatened to hunt her down and rip her head off. She and Arnold were a bit new, only dating in the past few months.

"It's fine, I don't mind you coming along." I said.

I didn't have a problem with them coming since like them just fine. It just wasn't what I was expecting to happen on this trip. I just wish I had someone like them.

We soon arrived at the hotel. It was a pretty fancy resort. Not only was the hotel right next to the beach, but there were also some bungalows right on the beach. However Lance (Who did most of the planning) stated that it was a lot cheaper to book a couple rooms instead of the bungalows.

"So, what do guys wanna do now?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired from the ride up." Lance said.

"Oh come babe, can't you join us on the beach?" Tina asked.

"No, I'm tired. And you are too." Lance said pulling Tina closer to him.

"What are you...oh, right. Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I think we should go to our room and rest." she said.

"Well, alright. We'll see you later." Arnold said.

"Come on babe! I've been wanting to swim ever since we got to the coast." Sadie said dragging Arnold.

"Hold on sweetie. The water isn't going anywhere. Josh, are you going to be okay?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said half-heartedly.

"Hey don't worry man. I promise we'll have fun later...ow Sadie stop pulling!" Arnold said as he was being dragged away.

I was alone now, can't say that I blame them for sticking by their girlfriends. Lance has been serious about Tina for awhile, and even though Arnold hasn't known Sadie for long I could tell that he was in love with her.

As I walked the beach seeing various couples who were spending their vacations with their boyfriends/girlfriends, husbands/wives. I'd wonder if I'll have the same thing, I thought I'd get that with Vanessa. But I guess we don't get what we want. As I was absent mindlessly daydreaming, I tripped over something.

"Hey, watch it!" a woman shouted.

I turned to find that I had tripped over a woman who was laying in a folding chair. Her skin was a dark blue, and her hair was a rich dark red. She had a black tail, a pair of black wings, and a pair of black horns. She was wearing a black string bikini. At first I thought she might have been a Succubus, but I remember that they didn't have blue skin so she must've been a Demon.

She glared at me our her sunglasses with her blood red eyes. Despite her angry gaze she was quite beautiful. As soon as she saw me her gaze softened to a much softer one.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"Oh no, I should be sorry. I hope I didn't hurt anything of your's." she said taking her sunglasses off and biting one of the ends.

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you." I said getting up and dusting myself off.

"Oh, what's the rush? Is your girlfriend going to be mad if you don't return to her?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend." I said.

"Really? Such a handsome young man such as yourself? That woman must've been out of her damn mind." she said.

"I guess...anyway. I have to go." I said.

"You know, I'm by myself too. Would you like to hung out with me for a while?" she asked.

"I don't know your name miss." I said.

"Morrigan. How about you handsome?" she asked sitting up on her chair.

"Josh." I said.

"Josh, if you'd rather not be in the presence of a beautiful lady such as myself. I understand, my feelings will be hurt, but I understand." she said.

"Well, I cause we can hang out a bit." I said sheepishly.

"Good! Do be a dear and get my chair for me." she said getting out of her chair.

I folded her chair up and walked beside her.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I have a bungalow. We ccan hang out there for a bit." she said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"About this girlfriend, why'd she break up with you?" she asked.

"Well, she said that she wanted to see other people. Even though I was a great guy she just didn't love me the same way I did." I said.

"Did you love her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. I felt like she was much more important than anyone else in my life. I even tthough we'd be married." I said.

"That's why I don't commit to any relationship I've had. Just have a guy pump his balls into me and send him on his way." she said.

"Seems like we have different ideas about relationships." I said.

Morrigan and I reached her bungalow. She removed the key necklace the hung on her neck and opened the door. The interior of the bungalow was nice. A bed, some chairs, a small table, a TV, a small fridge, and a bathroom. It must've had some AC running since it was nice and cool. It was also dimly lit, none of the blinds were open and the lights were dimmed.

"Have a seat. I just need to use the bathroom real quick." Morrigan said as I entered.

I placed her chair against the wall and sat down on the bed. It was soft, must've been memory foam or something. Morrigan sure was nice, but I wasn't sure why we were at her bungalow.

"So, why are we hanging out here? Can't we hang out on the beach." I asked.

"Because the activity I had in mind would be rather unsightly for the public." she said.

"What kind of activity?" I asked.

"You tell me?" she asked exiting the bathroom.

As Morrigan came out, she was naked. I immediately got up from the bed.

"I should go." I said.

But before I could get to the door Morrigan stepped in front of me.

"What's wrong? I'm not ugly am I?" she asked pouting her lip out.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just..." I stammered my cheeks turning red.

"What is it?" she asked getting closer to me.

"It's just...I'm a virgin! I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend and we never did! I wanted to lose to her." I explained.

"And you're afraid that I might make fun of you? Don't worry, in fact, I like virgins. I find their untainted cum the sweetest. Don't worry about getting it right, I have enough experience for the both of us." she said.

"I don't know. I'm not sure about doing this." I said.

"Would it help if I kissed you?" she asked.

Before I could answer her, Morrigan kissed me and slithered her tongue into my mouth. Now before we broke up, I at least got to kiss Vanessa a few times. But not like this. We parted lips and she pushed onto the bed.

"I bet you have such a cute little cock." she said grabbing the waist of my swimsuit.

"Hold on, I should warn you. I'm not that big." I said.

"Oh how big are you?" she asked.

"About eight inches the last time I checked." I said.

Morrigan stopped and looked up at me.

"E-eight inches!? And that's erect?" she asked.

"I don't know, I never measured it erect. Why is that small?" I asked.

"Uh, no. It's fine, it's more than enough for my tastes." she said.

She pulled down my swimsuit and becamed wide-eyed at the sight of my penis.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding." she said rubbing my penis against her face.

It was a little weird, but it was also felt good. Her skin was really smooth like silk. I started becoming erect and Morrigan got a wide grin on her face. She took the whole thing down her throat. I shuttered as she went down on me. I didn't know it felt this good. Morrigan didn't just stop halfway down my shaft, she went down right to my balls.

It was almost too much for me to bear and before I could warn her I sprayed a huge load down her throat. Morrigan seemed to struggle to get it all down. She released her hold on my manhood and spilling some of my semen on the floor.

"Morrigan! Are you alright!" I shouted.

"I'm *cough* *cough* fine. Thanks for your *cough* concern." she said.

"Can I get anything? Do you need some water?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. Though it's sweet that you care so much. Hmm, I do know how you can help though." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How about you eat out my pussy." she said.

Suddenly, she pushed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. She sat on my face and I feel her wet vagina on my lips. I slowly liked her tasting a sweet liquid coming from her. I looked up and Morrigan was biting down on her finger. By the look on her face I must be doing it right.

I felt my tongue hit a bump, everytime I touched it I felt Morrigan quiver as my tongue circled around and over it.

"Oh Josh, I can't tell you how many men have gone down on me and none of them got it right." she said.

I glad I could make Morrigan happy, but I'd be fooling myself if I could make her my girlfriend. At least I could make her happy, that was good enough for me.

Morrigan grinded her hips against my face and I felt her become wetter then before. I licked faster, I wanted to taste her as much as I could.

"Yes Josh, oh fuck! I love that! Oh you're so fucking good at this!" she moaned.

I kept licking her and I was practically drowning in her vagina. Morrigan let out a shriek and her whole body shook violently. I felt a rush of liquid enter my throat. Very sweet, and I happily drank every drop of it.

"Oh Josh, I never had a guy make me cum from cunniligus before. Now let's see if you can fuck as well as them." she said.

Morrigan slid down my body rubbing her vagina against my penis. I was erect immediately and she began to insert it inside herself.

"Oh my this beast of your's is just as good in my pussy than in my mouth." she said.

My penis twitched as it went deeper inside. It went as deep as it could go and Morrigan released a content sigh. I moaned deeply feeling the warm coziness of her vagina around my penis. I wish this wouldn't end. I placed my hands on her back and she caressed my face.

"Mmm, feels good having sex with a beautiful woman doesn't it?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, it feels really good." I said.

"Good, because it's about to get better." she said.

Morrigan started grinding against me, her soft breasts rubbed against my chest and I was enjoying more as she said. Morrigan and I looked each other in the eyes and kissed me. She pulled back a bit and had her tongue lap against mine.

She started to slam harder and harder against me. I was about ready to blow again, but at least this time I could warm her.

"Morrigan, I think I'm going to have another orgasm." I said.

"Good, pump that seed inside body! Let your love inside me!" she cried.

We pumped harder and harder until I flooded her vagina with my semen. Despite the fact the AC was on, we were both sweaty from our love making. I stared into Morrigan's eyes while they were intimidating at first were really beautiful. Morrigan cupped my face and kissed me.

"You're such a good boy Josh, I haven't been satisfied like that in months." she said.

"You're welcome. I guess you'll want me to leave then." I said sadly and started getting up.

Suddenly, Morrigan pinned me to the bed.

"Do you honestly think that I'd stop at fucking you once? I found the perfect man and I'm not letting him get away so soon." she said.

"What do mean you?" I asked timidly.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight." she said with wide smile.

Later, I was penetrating Morrigan from behind while she stood on all fours with her tail wrapped around my waist. While the pleasure was good, but I was getting tired. We've been at this for about thirty minutes and I must have came five times (including the two from earlier).

"Morrigan, I don't want to complain. But can I rest soon? I'm feeling exhausted." I said.

"Ohhh, just cum in me one more time and you can rest a bit." she said.

I slammed into her enough to cum inside her and she let out a satisfied moan. Her tail released my waist and I fell back into the bed. Morrigan laid next to me wrapping her arms around me.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes to rest and then we're back to fucking." she said.

"Morrigan, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You said that you've let guys go after they've had sex with you and not me. Why?" I asked.

"I may be a sex crazed Demon, but I'm still a woman with needs. I enjoy the sex, but not the men I have it with. I let them do what they want and leave. But you're different, you're actually nicer than the rest of them. Plus having a big cock and knowing how to satisfy me doesn't hurt." she explained.

"Well, I'm just doing what I thought I would do with my girlfriend." I said.

"Ohhh so you think of me as your girlfriend?" she asked coyly.

"I-I mean that is, if you want to be...I didn't want to assume you would." I stammered.

"I did say you're the perfect guy for me...so sure. Why not?" she said.

"Really? You'll actually be my girlfriend?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm not just going to be your girlfriend. I'll be the only woman you'll ever need." she said.

"I don't know if my mom will like that." I said jokingly.

"Does your mom do this?" she asked and kissed me on the lips.

"I sure hope not." I said after the kiss ended.

"Good, now rest up I wanna see if sex with my boyfriend is different than some random guy." she said.

I nodded and rested my eyes. Fifteen minutes felt like both like a long time and not enough time. And soon I was back to having sex with Morrigan. After what felt like hours of nonstop pleasure, I went back to the hotel still reeling from everything that happened today. As I got into the lobby my friends were there waiting for me.

"Hey buddy, you made it back. We were getting worried about you." Lance said.

"Were you looking for me?" I asked.

"Well, I texted you asking if you were okay. But you said you were fine and that you would return to the hotel in a while." Arnold said.

I was confused, I don't remember sending a text. Than again today was kinda a blur I wasn't sure if that sex I had was real. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sure enough there was a text I sent telling him I'd be back soon. Then I got a text from Morrigan, I don't remember exchanging numbers with her.

_Hey, hope you don't mind I snuck my number on your phone while you were sleeping.__I just wanted to keep in contact with my BF.__Also I'll be at the resort for a few days. So if you want some more fun...__Bungalow number 006 I'm always ready for you big boy ;)__Oh, I have a little "gift" hope you like xoxo_The final text I got from her was a picture. It was her taking a selfie with me asleep and her laying to me kissing my cheek.

"You okay man? I know we haven't been good friends to you. But I'll make it up to you. How about we do something together?" Lance suggested.

"Yeah whatever you want to do. Your call." Arnold added.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine. In fact, I'm feeling much better about myself now." I said.

"Josh, did something happen to you? You look...different." Tina commented.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but I see it too." Sadie added.

"Well, I don't know myself. But if you want to do something together, would it be alright if I invited someone with us?" I asked.

"Oh, who is it?" Lance asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." I said.

"Oh now I've got to see this." he said.


	46. I Love You, Idiot!

**A/N: ****So we're going from our beach episode back to school. I shouldn't be going back to this well, but it's my story and I'll do what I want. Although given how many characters are at this one high school I feel like need a flow chart to keep track of their relationships to one another.**

**Although funny enough, this story had a much more different premise from when I started writing this. This was going to be a more plot based story about three friends in high school with each chapter switch the perception between the three. But then I wanted it to be more episodic while also keeping the modern setting and soon became the story you're reading now.**

Chapter 46

I'm Deacon Williams, when I was about 8 or so a family moved next door to us. It was a family of three, two of which were Devils. Mrs. Carmichael was much more adult looking for a Devil. Her daughter Sara however not so much. Then again, she was my age and was really shy when we met.

Mom told me that I was to be kind to her, since she was a girl and I was the only kid in the neighborhood around her age. I played with Sara and we became the best of friends. Although as we got older I started teasing her.

Now I wasn't doing it to be a dick...okay maybe a little. But I loved how cute her reactions were. The first time I teased her was when we were 10 and I kissed her on the cheek. Her face turned red and she started freaking out at me. It was pretty hilarious. But I also wanted to kiss her, I don't know why. Maybe I was in love with her and I just needed an excuse to kiss her.

Now that we were in high school together I would wait outside of her house to walk her to school. Of course, we always walked to school together, so this wasn't new.

"I don't know why you should follow me to school." Sara said leaving her.

"Because we go to the same school. Besides if I didn't people would confuse you for a grade schooler." I said.

"J-just shut up you idiot!" she shouted her cheeks bright red.

"Heh, oh man you are too easy. Come on shorty, we're going to be late." I said.

"I'm going to get you back for this!" she growled shaking her fist.

We got to school and admittedly part of liked hanging out with Sara and wished I would tease her less, but part of me also loved the reactions she gave. Still, I that I might have been falling for her.

"Hey butthead." Sara said approaching in class.

"What is it short stuff?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house today." she said.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be doing something kehehe." she said looking deviously.

So I went home with her, I'll admit that even though we're neighbors I haven't been to her house that much. She's been to mine plenty of times, but I've only been to her house a few. In fact, the time I went there was to help her study for a test in middle school and I may have made a comment about how I found her flat chest cute. Which is true I like her small breasts, but I also like making fun of her. Sara led me to her room and I sat down in a chair.

"So, why did you ask me over?" I asked.

"I have a question, if I liked a guy should I tell him how I feel or show him how I feel?" she asked.

I felt a knot in my stomach, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she likes another guy. I wasn't exactly the best choice for her. But I should be happy for her. At least I want to be, I guess this is karma for the teasing.

"Who would be dumb enough to go out with a kid like you?" I asked.

"Answer the question!" she growled.

"Well actions speaks louder than words so I say do that." I said.

"Really? You're sure?" she asked.

"I just want you to be happy Sara. I know I probably missed my chance with you, but I want to say I like you. Like more than a friend, I know I don't show but I do. I hope you and whoever you date makes you happy." I said.

Sara stood there and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sara are you okay?" I asked.

"You idiot! You've ruined everything!" she shouted.

"What!? What did I do!?" I exclaimed.

"I brought you here to confess that I'm in love with you and I was going to show you how much, but then you confessed first and ruined everything! Agh, you make me so mad I could punch you in your stupid handsome face!" she shouted stomping her foot.

"Wait, you're in love with me!?" I asked barely containing the smile on my face.

"Of course, I do! You're the only guy I know and even though you tease me I still love you! I was going to show you the woman that I am!" she cried.

I got up from my chair and I kissed her. I wasn't sure what she was talking about about but I didn't care. I parted our kiss and she seemed to calm down.

"So, how exactly were you going to show me how much you love me?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I was going to kiss you. But you already did that, so I guess I'll do this!" she said pushed down on her bed. I sat up and Sara stripped down to a black bra and matching panties that were so small and thin it looked like she was wearing nothing but a couple postage stamps and a dental floss. She lifted her foot up and pressed it against my crotch.

"So, do you think I'm a child now?" she asked gloatingly.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're trying to be sexy." I said.

"What!? Cute!? You're not supposed to find me cute! I'm supposed to be a sex goddess in your eyes and you'll have no choice but to see me as a woman and fuck me!" she shouted her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, but I can find you cute and still want to have sex with you." I said.

"But I want you to treat me like an adult! You always treat me like a child!" she shouted.

"Maybe that's because you act like a child." I said.

"I try too, but you always tease me." she pouted.

"That's because I think you're cute. Come here." I said gesturing to her.

She crawled next to me and I hugged her. I brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset. I guess I was having difficulties dealing with my feelings." I said.

"What feelings?" she asked.

"Ones that were telling me I loved you. You remember when we were 10 and I kissed you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's when I started liking you. I got upset because I wanted to kiss you first." she said.

"Huh, but you technically did in the end." I said.

"I did didn't I? So does that mean you'll have sex with me?" she asked innocently.

"Well since you went through all this trouble. Sure, why not?" I said.

Sara gave me a warm loving smile and kissed me. I took off my uniform and lifted her bra up exposing her small yet perky breasts. I grabbed on to each one and played with her nipples. She whined a bit, not out of announce I she was more surprised than anything.

As I touched her nipples, Sara moved her hand down to my dick and caressed it. She was nervous given her hand movements were clumsy, but I was patient with her and gagave her as much time as she needed.

I noticed that there was liquid leaking down her thighs. Sex ed. and porn has taught me that means a woman is horny. I peeled off her panties to reveal her sopping pussy.

"You sure you want me to stick in? I'm pretty big and you're pretty small." I said.

"I can handle you. Besides I want that hot throbbing dick inside me." she said.

I smirked, I loved how cocky she could be. But I think she might regret her decision later. I laid her down on her bed and inched my dick ever so slightly inside her. Sara seemed to struggle with every inch I gave her until I reached the inside of her womb. I could see a visible bulge inside her.

"See? I told you I could handle you." she said wincing in pain.

"Really? You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now hurry up and fuck me!" she snapped.

I smirked again, just because we were having sex didn't mean I couldn't have fun with her. So I put her into a mating press and slamming wildly into her. Sara soon became overwhelmed with pleasure that her tongue began hanging out of her mouth. I was worried that I was hurting her a bit, but she didn't say anything about stopping it so I guess she was fine. Still seeing her tongue hanging out was pretty cute.

I kept pounding Sara's pussy raw, until the door to her room opened. I stopped paralyzed with fear as Sara's mother entered the room.

"Oh Deacon, I thought I heard a noise coming from up here. Are you screwing my daughter's brains out?" she asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am." I answered meekly.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Ah, no I think I'll finish up here and okay." I said.

"Alright, make sure not to make too much of a mess." she said leaving.

"I make no promises." I said.

Awkward encounter aside I decided to finish up with Sara before her dad finds me defiling his little girl and beats the shit out of me. I was slamming so hard into Sara that my balls were slapping against her ass. Sara made no other sound apart from the heavy moans and whining she made.

"Hey Sara, I don't think...I can hold back. I hope you don't mind if I cum inside you." I said.

Sara didn't respond, but I had the feeling that she liked that. So with a few more slams I came inside her and the amount of cum I shoot into her caused her stomach to expand. I was sweating and panting from climaxing and Sara laid there mouth agape, legs twitching, and crying a few wimpering moans.

I pulled out of her and my cum gushed out her. I didn't realize how much I came. I got dressed and wrote a note apologizing for both not staying and for the mess I made.

Next day, I waited outside her house and Sara came out a little more quiet then usual. I hope she wasn't mad at me.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked.

Sara didn't respond, she just grabbed onto my arm and pressed herself closer to me.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"I...I don't know, I thought about what happened yesterday and I feel like an idiot." she said.

"You're not an idiot. You only wanted to do something special with your boyfriend." I said.

"Wha...you don't mind about what happened? I made all those embarrassing noises." she said.

"I don't mind, in fact it was cute. I love all those noises you made." I said petting her head.

Suddenly Sara stomped on my foot and walked off in a huff.

"Ow, what was that for!?" I shouted.

"Idiot! After you took my virginity I thought you'd stop teasing me!" she shouted.

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I won't stop teasing you." I said.

"I hate you, idiot!" she shouted.

"I love you too, shorty." I said and kissed her.


	47. Pest Control

**A/N: ****Devil Bug, ugh. By now most (if not all) of you should know my stance on bug Mamono, and basing one on a cockroach is gross. The incest also doesn't help much. I'm at least lucky I live in a relatively clean household where we don't get cockroaches. I do feel sorry for those poor bastards in Asia who have deal with the flying kind.**

**I mentioned back in the Arachne chapter that the idea that I was going to use for it would be used for this chapter. I don't think it'll be good, but I have been wrong about pervious chapters before.** **I'll try at the very least to make it steamy, but no promises.**

Chapter 47

I'm Simon Pendragon, I work for a pest control company. But we don't deal with regular pests, we deal with Mamono. Usually Mamono break into people's houses and it's my job to remove them from the property. Once removed we relocation them to a halfway house or something. Often times if the occupant is a single guy, he'll usually either be okay with the Mamono living with him or on occasion we'll find them having sex with the Mamono. I remember when I first started out I went to deal with a Wererabbit the was making a mess of some guy's garden. Went there and found both of them fucking in the backyard.

I was doing my last job for the day. The call came from a Mrs. Forrester who was concerned with something in her basement. I've dealt with a few different Mamono. An Arachne, a few Giant Mice, a Giant Slug, a Black Harpy. Hopefully this was something worth dealing with. I approached the front door and rang the bell.

"Yes can I help you?" a woman, Mrs. Forrester I presumed, asked.

"Mrs. Forrester? I'm Simon Pendragon of the Briton Pest Removal Company." I said.

"Oh thank goodness. My husband called you, please come in." she said leading me inside.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Well, a few nights ago I got up to get a glass of water when I heard a noise coming from the basement. I told Harold, my husband, about it and he said something must've fallen over. After he went to work, I was washing dishes I heard another noise. When I went to investigate I didn't see anything, but I swear something or someone has moving things down there." she explained.

"I'll take a look, is your husband here?" I asked.

"No, he's at work right now. Won't be home for another hour." she said.

"Alright, I'll take a look you just wait." I said.

I went into the kitchen and down into the basement. It was dark, which was to be expected given how late in the afternoon it was. I took my flashlight off my belt and switched it on. I scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. As I was going to give up when I spotted a pair of antennas from behind a bunch of boxes.

I walked over and grabbed one of the antenna with my index finger and thumb. Out from behind the boxes came a Devil Bug. Now I haven't personally dealt with them, but a buddy of mine at work had to deal with a family of three. He told me to be careful around one since unlike most Mamono, Devil Bugs were more lustful than others.

"Ow, ow, ow! Quit pulling, you're gonna rip my antenna off!" she cried.

"You shouldn't be here." I said.

"I'm not hurting anyone!" she protested.

"Yeah, but you're still not allowed to stay here." I said dragging her up the steps.

I returned upstairs with the Devil Bug and Mrs. Forrester looked quite surprised.

"Goodness, is she the one living in our basement?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am she is, and what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked releasing the Devil Bug's antenna.

"I'm sorry for breaking into your house ma'am." the Devil Bug said.

"Good, now go wait by the van until I leave." I commanded.

The Devil Bug walked over to the door and left the house.

"Thank goodness that's over with. You're not going to do anything dangerous to her? As much as I didn't like having her in my home I don't want any harm caused." Mrs. Forrester said.

"Don't worry ma'am we're not exterminators. We simply remove the Mamono from the home and relocate them to a new one." I said.

"That's good, I hope she finds a good home." she said.

I left Mrs. Forrester and returned to the Devil Bug who was waiting by the van as I instructed. I went over and unlocked the van.

"We're going to next?" she asked.

"We're not going anywhere. I'm making a phone call and dropping you off at a shelter." I said getting my phone out.

I called up the office, but most of them probably went home for the evening since all I got was an answering machine.

"Hey, this is Simon. I've got a Devil Bug. I'm letting her crash at my place until tomorrow." I said and hung up.

"Ohhh, your place? A little forward don't you think?" she asked.

"Believe me, I don't want you coming back home with me. But I got to make sure you've been logged into our system. And it looks like that'll have to wait until tomorrow." I said starting my van up.

"You said your name was Simon right? I like that name, I'm Isabelle." she said.

"Yeah, I don't care." I said.

I drove Isbelle to my apartment, I figure it was only one night. So I could service until then. First I had to figure out the sleeping arrangements. I tossed a pillow and spare blanket on my sofa.

"You're sleep here. Good night." I said to Isbelle.

"You can't expect me to sleep on a lumpy couch. Can't I stay in that big comfy bed with you?" she asked tracing my jaw with her claw.

"Nope, good night." I said sternly.

I went to bed and got a few hours of sleep, until I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and found it was Isabelle.

"What do you want?" I asked aggravatedly.

"I can't sleep, please can't I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Alright, fuck! Just...stay on your side of the bed." I said.

Isbelle climbed over me and laid next to me.

"Simon, can we talk for a bit?" she asked.

"If I say yes will you let me sleep?" I asked.

"I know that I'm inconveniencing you, but I'm just looking for a home. when I became an adult I started living on my own, no parents to support me. But true is I miss them, I miss my sisters. I liked being with them because it never felt like I was alone." she said.

"I know how you feel. I have a big family myself, but I honestly got used to being alone." I said.

"Don't you want to be with your family?" she asked.

"What's the point? I'm doing fine without them and they're doing fine without me." I said.

"I'd never want that. When I find a husband, I want to have a big family with him. Lots of cute little girls running around. Ah, it would be so wonderful." she said wistfully.

"Mhmm, sounds good." I mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

I wasn't asleep for long, since I was woken up by a noise next to me. I turned to Isabelle had removed what little clothing she had on and was furiously masturbating.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Simon, but being so close to you...feeling your warmth, smelling your...ah, scent. My pussy felt like it was on fire!" she moaned.

I noticed that there was a light spray of liquid coming from her vagina. It also was a slight red color almost like it was inflamed. Her whole body was coated with sweat and there was a sickly sweet scent coming from her.

Now part of me wanted me to just wanted to roll back over and go back to sleep. However another part of me (plus the growing bulge in my pants) wanted to fuck her. Now the company doesn't encourage us to have sex with the Mamono, but they don't expressly forbid us from doing either. So fuck it, might as well have some fun with her. Plus I can go back to sleep and she'll be gone tomorrow.

I removed my clothes and her breathing quickened as she saw this. Yeah, that's right. I know you want me. I began by licking every inch of her body, and I'm not being hyperbolic either I mean every inch. Torso, neck, back, tits, arms, legs, armpits, and the grooves of her pelvis. As I did this I heard a mixture of moaning and giggling.

The giggles stop by the time I began licking her gushing pussy. I navigated my tongue all around it, inside and out. I was losing my mind due to the saltiness of her and the sweetness of her vaginal juices. I flipped her over and plunged my tongue into her asshole.

"Oh fuck yeah Simon! The only thing better than your tongue in my pussy is your tongue in my asshole!" Isabelle shouted.

I kept licking, I surprised to find how clean her asshole was. I'm not sure how she managed to keep it so clean, than again, maybe it's best that I don't know. Since my mouth was busy with the rear hole, I decided to shove a couple fingers into her pussy.

Isabelle gripped the headboard of my bed and was practically screaming at this point. Oh yeah, she was going to cum any second now.

"Fuck Simon, I feel my pussy is going to explode! Keep doing that! Keep tongue fucking my asshole!" she cried.

I did as she wanted and soon enough she squirted out a whole mess of her cum. I removed myself from her holes and licked off my fingers of her sticky sweet fluid. Despite Isabelle being drained by her violent orgasm, she was still horny as hell.

"My turn." she panted.

She spun around and pushed onto my back. She licked every inch of my cock; from the shaft, to the tip, and to the balls. She started sucking on my sack while gripping my shaft and stroking the tip with her thumb. Getting it nice and wet with precum. She then moved to my asshole and not only started licking it, but sucking on it too.

Holy shit! Is this what she felt like when I did it to her? Fuck me this feels good. I felt my cock twitching and more precum was leaking out of it. God I want to stick inside that tight pussy of hers.

"Isabelle, you're gonna make me cum soon! Fuck I love what you're doing to my asshole!" I shouted.

Soon I shot a thick sticky load of cum into the air having it fall on Isabelle's back. She removed her tongue from my ass and licked off what little cum trickled from my cock. She then move up and started kissing me. It was odd given how not a few seconds ago her tongue was deep in my ass. Than again I had my tongue in her ass so I guess it didn't matter.

I was still hard and Isabelle made it clear that she was still horny given how she was rubbing her wet pussy against my cock.

"Simon, you make so horny! I want you inside me! Turn me into your personal cum dumpster!" she begged.

I complied with the lady's demands and rammed my dick inside her. As soon as it was fully in she let out a satisfied wimper. I bucked my hips feeling even more pleasure then before. Isabelle became increasing wet as I continued to pound her pussy, I also was ready to cum again.

"Yes Simon! Destroy my pussy! I want you to cum in my pussy nice and hard! Turn me into your slut!" she screamed.

"Yeah I want you to cum too! I want to know that you love my dick!" I grunted.

"Ohhh a lot! I want that dick inside me every night!" she cried.

And with that I came inside her and she in turn squirted out more than enough cum. We were sweaty, exhausted, but neither of us cared. We stared loving into each other's eyes and kissed each other. I lovingly lapped my tongue against her's.

"Oh Simon, that was awesome. I can still feel your cum inside me. It's a shame that we won't be able to do this more." she said.

"Who's says we can't?" I asked.

"Aren't I going to be moved somewhere tomorrow?" she asked.

"I can try and work an agreement to get you to stay with me." I said.

"For a little while?" she asked.

"I was thinking for as long as you want." I said.

"You sure you want me here? You didn't seem to want me hanging around you." she said.

"You were very convincing." I said.

She smiled and kissed me. It took some convincing to let Isabelle stay with, the only problem is finding her a job to help pay for rent. Luckily had a friend who could get her a job waiting tables. She often complained about how hard it was, but enjoyed coming home to me.

We've also been saving up for a house and Isabelle had gotten pregnant. Looks like she'll be getting a big family again. I just hoped when my daughters leave the house that I'm the one that removes them if they break into someone's home. Otherwise I pray for the poor bastard that has to deal with them.


	48. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**A/N: ****Real talk, I don't like Vampire. Okay, not everything Vampire related. I like Blade and I've played a few of the Castlevaina games. Hell, I don't even mind Dracula as a character. However, my hatred of Vampires steam back a bit. Not because of Twilight, although it didn't help much.**

**No, all this has to do with the Elder Scrolls. Specifically Elder Scrolls 4. So when I first started playing Oblivion I didn't know about diseases or maybe I did and I didn't know about the Vampire disease. Anyway, I was playing through the main story and was getting a Deadric artifact for Martin. I went to Azura's shrine since she was closest and did her mission, which was to clear a cave full of Vampires.**

**I now I haven't faced Vampires at this point in the game so I didn't know what to expect. I guess I wasn't paying attention and caught Vampirism from them. I didn't know until I was getting strange messages after sleeping, and went in my menu and found my character looking off. That's when I learned that he became a Vampire. So, I go on a quest to find out how to cure myself of Vampirism and find out I get the cure from a witch. She gave me a list of ingredients to find and I was to come back when I had. Problem with this, is the mission bugged out and I couldn't give her the last ingredient. And Oblivion plays by realistic Vampire rules, meaning I would slowly die in sunlight. Since then I have never liked Vampires.**

**Now when Skyrim came out, I took no chances. I killed every Vampire I met. And when I found out about the Dawnguard DLC well, you bet your ass I joined the Dawnguard. Although the fact that Vampires could go into towns and cities and murder the residents made me hate them more. And the DLC also gave special powers to both Vampires and Werewolves that also gave me incentive to keep the Werewolf ability from the Companions' quest line. So yeah, that's why I hate Vampires.**

Chapter 48

I'm Trevor Helsing, I've been in a relationship with a woman named Alucarda for about two years now. She's beautiful with her long raven black hair, pale skin, and a stunning pair of crimson eyes. I love her, but I also don't know her as well as I should. Everytime I ask about her family she either try and change the subject or give a typical response like: "It's complicated" or something like that.

While I respect her privacy, it does make her feel mysterious. But I suppose that will come later since I have decided to propose to her. I had everything planned, she told me she working late tonight which gives me a prefect opportunity to make dinner for her. I made her favorite chicken carbonara with a bottle of red wine. I had just gotten the bottle of wine open as soon as she came in.

"Hey, Allie. You're just in time." I said.

"Trev, what's all this?" she asked.

"I thought since you were working late that I could give you a break by making dinner." I said.

"*sigh* I don't deserve you sometimes." she said and kissed me.

We had a pleasant dinner after that. Alucarda talked about how stressful her job was making her but she was also grateful to have me with her. I decided now was the perfect chance.

"Allie, can I say how beautiful I think you are." I said.

"Aw, thanks Trevor. I love you too." she said.

"Yeah...you know, I've been thinking..." I said.

But as soon as I was about to drop to my knee, the door to balcony below open. Suddenly, a older woman stood in the middle of our apartment. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was also dressed in an odd red dress. Old, but regal looking. Something seemed familiar about her, she kinda looked like an older version of Alucarda.

"Alucarda, so nice to see you again." the woman said.

"You!" Alucarda growled.

"Did you honestly think you could hide from me?" the woman asked picking up my glass of wine.

"Honey? What is happening?" I asked.

"I'll deal with her!" she said pulling a sword out from the closet...did she always have that?

"Alucarda is that any way to treat your mother like that?" that woman asked.

"Mother? Okay what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Trevor...this is Elizabeth Stroker, my mother." Alucarda said.

"Your mother? It's nice to meet you ma'am I'm Trevor." I said extending my hand to her, but Alucarda pulled it away.

"And who might you be? My daughter's puny sex slave?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's not my slave, he's my boyfriend! Unlike you mom, I don't try to enslave men to do my bidding." Alucarda said.

"Perhaps the same could be said for all religions?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of wine.

"Religion!? You steal men's soul!" Alucarda shouted.

"What is a man, but a miserable pile of cum? But enough talk, have at you!" Elizabeth shouted smashing the partially filled glass on the floor.

"This is why I don't talk about you, you're so embarrassing!" Alucarda shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't know what is happening here. But can we at least leave my glassware alone?" I asked.

"Babe, I'm sorry for what's happening." Alucarda said.

"Tell me something boy, do you love my daughter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yes ma'am. Alucarda is very special to me." I said.

"And did you know that she's a Vampire? A creature of the night such as myself?" she asked.

"No, I...I didn't know that." I said.

"Bwhaha! Just look at that face, the soul crushing realization that you're in love with a monster! Ahhaha!" she cackled wildly.

Alucarda walked over and bashed the top of Elizabeth's head with her sword hilt.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Elizabeth asked dropping to her knees and holding her head.

"That's for breaking into our apartment, interrupting our dinner, and calling me a monster in front of my boyfriend!" Alucarda snapped.

"But sweetie, mommy misses you! She just wanted to know what you were doing. You never visit us." Elizabeth whined.

"Maybe that's because I've been living with my boyfriend and I was afraid you'd spew your backwards Vampire dogma at him, like all my past boyfriends!" Alucarda shouted.

"What do you want me to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Go home mom, I'm doing fine without you." Alucarda said.

"Fine, but we'll see what your father thinks of this whole thing." Elizabeth said going to the balcony.

"Good, maybe dad will talk some sense into you." Alucarda said.

"Farewell Alucarda, I hope you're happy being some man's personal fuck sleeve! Oh, sorry for the mess Trevor." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth sprouted a pair of bat wings and took off. Alucarda close the balcony door, locked it, and took a deep breath.

"I am...so sorry." she said.

"No, it's fine." I said.

"I didn't how she found me, but I don't like her barging in on us like that." she said sitting down on the couch.

"Your mom seemed nice. A little eccentric, but nice." I said.

"Ugh, you don't know the half of it." she said placing her head in hands.

"So, is true? Are you a Vampire?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I...*sigh*...technically I'm a Dhampir. I'm half Vampire. See Vampires give birth to other Vampires, but on rare occasions they birth Dhampirs." she explained.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Unlike my mom, I don't have any of the weaknesses that Vampires do. I do have their strengths however." she explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. But why did you keep it a secret from me?" I asked.

"I was afraid, I've had four boyfriends since the end of middle school and mom would scare them off. I also didn't like how she treated dad, Vampires see men as nothing more than cattle to them. Part of me was afraid that I might become like that. But then I met you and I wanted this relationship to work, so I kept the truth from you." she said.

"Hey, I don't care about what you are. I just want you to be happy, I love you and while I don't like the fact that you were hiding stuff from me, I understand why you did it. But you should trust me with these things." I said cupping her face.

"I know." she said sheepishly.

"Now, let's clean up and get ready for bed." I said and kissed her.

Alucarda washed the dishes, while I cleaned up the mess her mother made. I guess my perfect evening didn't go as I hoped. Still, I hope that Alucarda would be a little more forward with me in the future.

"Ah!" I shouted.

As I was cleaning up the glass I accidentally cut my finger on one of the pieces.

"Baby, are you alright!?" Alucarda exclaimed and rushed over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cut my finger." I said.

"We should get you a bandage." she said, but stared at my finger watching the blood trickle from it's wound.

Judging by the look in her eyes and the way she licked her lips I guess there were some other things she had in common with Vampires. I held out my finger to her.

"Go ahead, taste it if you want." I said.

"What? No! I'm not doing that, I'm not like my mother!" she shouted.

"Alucarda, it's fine. I'm letting you taste my blood, I trust you. So go ahead, taste it." I said.

Alucarda seemed hesitant at first, but slowly sucked on my finger and I could see her cheeks turn red and she moaned as she sucked. Once she released my finger I noticed that the cut was gone. Alucarda's cheeks were still red and I knew her long enough to know when she was horny.

We pushed our way into our bedroom making out passionately, removing every piece of clothing we had on. I laid Alucarda in be and god I never get tried of seeing her naked. Those curves, her supple breasts, the thin layer of dark pubic hair on that pale vagina of hers. I bore down her, assaulting her neck with kisses and bites.

"Oh shit, and I thought I was the Vampire here." she moaned.

I smiled and moved my mouth to hers, all the while I groped her perfect breast. I wormed my tongue into mouth and was viciously greeted by her own and the two battled for control of her mouth. I was exceptionally hard and wanted nothing more than to be inside my girlfriend.

I removed myself from her lips and sat upright. I lifted her hips enough so I could slide my manhood inside of her. As soon as I got deep enough Alucarda let out a long moan and I pumped slowly.

"Oh Trevor, I love you. I hope we stay together forever." she said rocking her hips in rhythm with mine.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

I pulled her up and sat down with her facing me and she wrapped her legs around me. We started thrusting faster, never breaking eye contact with each other. God damn those sexy red eyes. I felt pussy tightening around my member signaling to me that she was reaching her climax.

"You gonna cum Allie? Your pussy got so tight." I said.

"That's because of your fat cock inside me." she said.

"Yeah, well this fat cock is gonna cum too." I said.

"I love it when we cum together! Come baby, cum with me! Cum in my Vampire pussy!" she cried.

We thrusting so hard I thought I was going to dislocate my hips. Soon I sprayed my load into Alucarda and she held onto me, releasing a loud moan as her pussy clamped on my dick. I felt her body shake as the warm rush of my love coursed through her body. As soon as finished riding her orgasm we sat there kissing and caressing each other.

"I love you Trevor." Alucarda said sweetly.

"I love you too." I said kissing her.

Later, Alucarda was asleep, I watched as she had a content smile on her face. I wished I asked her to marry...actually. I got out of bed and went through my pants and found the ring. I returned to bed and just as I got in Alucarda rolled over and cuddled me, placing a hand on my chest. This gave me the perfect opportunity, this may not have been the most ideal setting, but at point when would it be ideal? I slipped the ring onto her finger and she started waking up.

"Hey, you're still up?" she asked.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." I said.

"Is it about the Vampire thing? I know you said you didn't care but...what's this?" she asked noticing the ring on her.

"I don't know, looks like a ring." I said coyly.

"Babe, I've never worn any rights. Besides this is...an engagement ring?" she questioned turning to me.

"If I had to guess, I'd say yeah it is an engagement ring." I said.

"Are...are you asking me to marry you?" she asked.

"Only if you'll say yes." I said.

"But, what about everything that happened today?" she asked.

"You can handle your mom, and I told you I don't about what you are. I fell in love with who you are and I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't certain about it. So I'll ask, will you marry me?" I asked.

"I...I...yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she cried hugging me tightly.

I'm glad that Alucarda was happy. I was willing to spend the rest of my life with her. I didn't really care that she was a Vampire or Dhampir or whatever. Even if I had known, I still wouldn't care. I wonder how her mother will react to this news?


	49. Catfished

**A/N: ****So I been thinking that since I'm almost to 50 chapters. It's starting to get hard to keep track of all the characters I've used. So I took the time to write down every character pairing I have...not here. I've done it on a separate sheet irl. I did this so in the future, I can keep track of what character names I've used and prevent using them twice for a different chapter. For now, let's talk about the Doppelganger.**

**I find it sad how the Doppelganger has to spend a majority of her time pretending to be someone she's not. All just so she can get a husband. If it were me, I'd just want her to be herself. I know that's a cheesy sentiment, but it's true. I'd totally love her for her, I mean she looks hella cute, who wouldn't love her?**

**And since this is a Mamono pretending to be a woman she isn't. This takes place in a modern setting. I think we all know where this is going. That's right, online dating. I'm not a huge fan of online dating, call me old fashioned, but I prefer meeting people face to face. Which is ironic, given that I'm more of an introvert. But at least in real life people aren't hiding behind a screen name and a fake picture of a model. But again, maybe that's just me.**

Chapter 49

The internet, a effective tool for modern times. It seems to make everything better for everyone, or at the very least more convenient for everyone. I myself, Vincent Riley hadn't used it for much. Aside from online shopping, but that's about it. A friend of mine told me that I could also use it for online dating.

Well, I'm kinda in the market for for a girlfriend so what the hell? I signed up on the first site I found and started perusing for a decent woman. While many of the ladies were beautiful they didn't interest me much. That was until I found one that caught my interest. Her screen name was Stuck_in_shadows16 and she didn't have a profile picture.

But going through her bio I found that she had a lot of the same interests as me. She liked reading, small animals and hated dishonesty. She said that a prefect day for her was being wrapped in the arms of her man while it's raining outside. I felt a connection with her and decided to speak to her.

At first I didn't get a response, but eventually we started talking to each other. Her name was Sydney Morningside and from what I got from her was that she was a nice person, charming, and pretty funny at times.

We spent several minutes to hours talking. We talked about how we were doing, our interests, our hobbies. For starters, I told I wanted to be a writer and since she liked to reading I thought that see might like that. We also got into arguments, they were civil, but they could last a while. But it got to the point where I wanted to see her, since she never sent me any pictures of herself.

Whenever I asked about what see looked like she'd be evasive about it. Saying something along the lines of that she's not particularly pretty. I told her told her that she was crazy and that she was probably gorgeous. Then she asked what I thought she would look like. Now I thought this was odd, but I played along.

I speculated that in my mind she probably had long dark red hair, deep blue eyes like the ocean, fair skin, and a nice curvy body. After that conversation ended, she sent me a photo of herself and apologized for the quality. But she looked exactly like I said she did. Red hair, fair skin, great body, and ocean blue eyes.

I was surprised, but I was also skeptically. There was no way she looked like that. So I looked up a series of photos of women with her description and none of them matched. Granted some were pretty close, but none of them looked like her. One of the issues I have with the internet is how often you hear about people getting swindled by others. I guess I shouldn't have doubted Sydney, after all she liked honesty in people.

I figured since I had a face and words to put to it I wanted a voice now, so I asked her out on a date. Since we lived in the same city together finding a place wasn't too difficult. The problem with this was Sydney. Much like her identity she was evasive about going on a date. We've been talking for about a month so I think meeting in person was a good idea. But she agreed to go out and I thrilled, but I was also concerned about how elusive she's been. She sent me the address of house and I was excited to see her.

I got to her house and was both excited and nervous. I rang the bell, and Sydney answered the door. She was even more beautiful in person. She was dressed in a blue top and it didn't look like she was wearing a bra, and a pair of jeans.

"Vincent?" she asked, her voice rich and sultry.

"Yes, you must be Sydney. It's nice to finally meet you." I said.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Uh sure, you know when we were talking online I was getting concerned about you." I said as I entered.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, given the fact that you look exactly like how I thought you looked and how evasive you've been. I thought maybe you were some dude trying to scam me or something." I said.

"Oh...no, I'm just a little self-conscious about my appearance." she said.

"How so? I mean look at you you're gorgeous. I'm sorry for repeating myself, but it's true." I said.

"Yeah...sure. So where are we going?" she asked.

"I know a little café we can go to." I suggested.

"Sure let's go." she said.

We went off to the café together and it was quite an enjoyable time. I talked most of the time while Sydney listened to me the whole time. I guess since we were talking for over a month we probably knew everything we need to know.

"Vincent can I ask you something, and I hope this doesn't come across as too forward. But since we've talked online for most of time how about we go back to my place for some fun?" she asked.

"What kind of fun?" I asked.

"I think you can imagination." she said with a lustful smile.

Sydney and I returned to her home making out on her couch. She lips were supple and her skin was soft. As much as I liked making out with her I wanted to move this to a more comfortable location.

"Hey, Sydney? If we're going to do what I think we're going to do, wouldn't it be better if we go to your bedroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you don't want to go in there. I have a mountain of laundry in there." she said.

"Still. I'd be much more comfortable doing it in there." I said getting out from under her.

"Wait, I just remembered that I had something else I had to do today. So maybe we can pick this up at another time." she said.

"Sydney I don't understand why you dragged back here for sex if you had something else to do." I said.

"It slipped my mind." she said looking frantic.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"What? No. I just need to do something." she said the sweat from her brow made it obvious that she was lying.

"I should at least check out your room, just to see what I'm missing." I said heading upstairs.

"Wait, don't!" she shouted.

Sydney was hiding something, while I have been honest with her I don't like the fact she's keeping secrets from me. I go to what I assumed was her room and opened the door. Inside was dark save for the glow of a laptop screen, sitting in front of it was a girl. She was wearing black sweatpants and a black hoodie. She had short black hair, pale skin, and much like Sydney blue eyes. What was even weirder was I don't remember Sydney talking about having siblings.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Hey Sydney, I didn't know you had a sister!" I called down to her.

"She doesn't..." the girl said softly.

"Oh, are you her roommate?" I asked.

"N-no...I know this'll be hard to believe, but...there is no Sydney." she said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Sydney you've been talking to doesn't exist. Never had. I'm actually Sydney." she said.

I was confused, what did she mean Sydney wasn't real? If she wasn't real, then who have I been talking too?

"I...I don't believe you." I said.

"Wait! I can prove it! Your parents are Frank and Gina. They've been married for almost thirty years. You had a dog named Sparky. And you told me that you wanted to be a writer." she said.

I was stunned, I told Sydney all of that. But I still had my doubts.

"If this is true then who's the woman I've been spending time with?" I asked.

"That was me...or rather that was your idea of what I am." she said moving to her bed.

"Can you explain?" I asked.

"I'm a Doppelganger, a very self-conscious one at that. We can create an illusion of the perfect woman. I...I was worried about you not thinking I was pretty enough that you wouldn't want to date me." she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sydney, I didn't as to go out because I thought you were pretty. I wanted to go out with you because I wanted to meet you in person and get to know you. I wish you were honest with me from the start." I said.

"Do you...do you hate me?" she asked fearfully.

"No, I don't hate. But if you want our relationship to work then you have to be honest with me." I said wiping her tears.

"I know, I'm sorry." she said timidly.

"I just want to know. Was everything you said a lie?" I asked.

"No! Aside from my appearance I've been hohonest about everything, I swear!" she cried.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to be sure. But did you also want to have sex with me?" I asked.

"Well...yeah. I mean, do girlfriends have sex with their boyfriends all the time?" she asked sheepishly.

"Maybe not all the time, but you sure you want too?" I asked.

"Yes, ever since I started talking to you I've thought of notnothing but having sex with you...wait! I didn't mean to make you think I'm a pervert! I'm...I'm not a pervert! Oh god this is embarrassing!" she cried covering her face.

"You know, I don't mind you having dirty thoughts about me. I can make them a reality if you want." I said getting closer to her.

"You can? I...I'd like that." she said.

With that I kissed her, she seemed surprised at first, but melted into our kiss. I laid down kissing her passionately. I felt her tongue timidly feel it's way inside my mouth and I warmly greeted it with my own. She gripped me tightly and moaned as our tongues danced with each other.

"That was my first kiss." she said as we parted it.

"What about your copy? Didn't you technically kiss me through her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a real kiss. I wanted to kiss you directly." she said.

"Well you are now, and I've got something even better for you." I said.

I unzipped her hoodie and opened it to a black top. I felt her breasts through her top, while not as big as the other Sydney's, they were perfect for me.

"Are my boobs okay? They aren't too small for you?" she asked timidly.

"No, they're just big enough. Soft, supple, warm." I said as I fondled them.

"I'm glad...it makes me mmm...happy that you're okay with them." she said.

"Of course, I don't want you to feel unhappy Sydney. I just want you to be yourself." I said.

"In that case, can I...can I see your p-penis?" she asked.

I smiled, I sat up and took off my shirt and pants exposing myself to her. Sydney's face was bright red as she cautiously touched my hard member.

"It's so...big!" she stammered as she touched it.

"It's because of you. I want to love you Sydney." I said.

"I'd...I'd love that. Okay, let's do it." she said.

I helped Sydney out of the rest of her clothes and we were both naked. Although Sydney covered herself with her hands.

"Come on Sydney. I showed my genitals, show me yours." I said.

"Okay." she said softly.

She removed her hands showing off her perky breasts, soft pink nipples, and her vagina which had a soft layer of pubic hair. I grabbed one of her breasts and sucked on her nipple. She cried out and placed her hands on my head. I then switched to the other nipple and got to work pleasuring that one as well. Her moans were music to my ears.

"Be gentle." she said as I laid her down.

"I will, don't worry." I said.

I slowly penetrated her taking great care not to cause any discomfort to her. Once inside her I slowly thrusted into her. She moaned softly as my member slid in and out of her. I pressed her tightly against my chest as I continued thrusting.

"Oh Vincent, I love you so much!" Sydney moaned.

"I love you too Sydney." I said and kissed her.

I rolled over allowing Sydney to be on and she started grinding her hips.

"Is this good? Am I doing good?" she asked.

"Yeah baby, you're doing so good! I'll be cumming in no time if you keep that up." I said.

She grinded her hips faster and kept thrusting into her, I shouldn't be the only one to cum. Sydney fell on top of me, staring into me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I kissed her deeply and she pressed her body against mine. I could feel our nipples rub together and it was sending me over the edge.

"Sydney, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum so hard into your pussy!" I moaned.

"I'm going to cum too! Let's cum together! I want us to cum at the same time!" she cried.

We were slamming as hard as we could. My manhood twitched inside her and my balls felt so heavy. Sydney's vagina was gripping my shaft like vice, and I flooded her womb with my seed. At this point Sydney screamed and her whole body twitched as she rode out her orgasm.

Once our orgasms finished, we stared at each other panting and sweating until we kissed each other. Once we parted lips she nestled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Vincent." Sydney murmured.

"I love you too Sydney." I said kissing her forehead.

Sydney and I kept dating after that. Only this time she went out as herself. Whenever we want out she would cling to me, afraid that I might leave her. I would just wrap an arm around her and told her that I was afraid I might lose her. She told me that was silly since I would lose her. And I told her she was silly for thinking I'd leave her.

Eventually we moved in together and I couldn't be happier. I even fulfilled something that she wanted. Cuddling her on a rainy day. Yep, the internet truly is amazing.


	50. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: ****We did it fifty chapters! Why am I excited about an arbitrary milestone? I don't know, I feel fifty chapters is an accomplishment. Here's to fifty more chapters!** **Before we begin I would like to start by updating my list of Mamono. I know I already did that awhile ago, but it doesn't hurt to to keep tabs on things. In case anyone forgot this is a list of monster girls I don't need suggestions for since I already have an idea about how to write them.**

**The list is as follows:** **Echidna, Familiar, Gargoyle, Gazer, Genie, Ghost, Ghoul, Giant Ant, Glacies, Goblin, Greenworm, Gremlin, Grizzly, Gyoubu Danuki, Hellhound, High Orc, Hinezumi, Hobgolin, Holstaur, Ice Queen, Jinko, Jurou-Gumo, Jubjub, Kamaitachi, Kejourou, Kitsune-bi, Kitsune-tsuki, Kobold, Kunoichi, Lesser Succubus, Living Armor, Living Doll, Mershark, Minotaur, Mothman, Mummy, Nightmare, Ochimusha, Orge, Oomukade, Orc, Papillion, Phantom, Pharaoh, Raiju, Red Oni, Sandworm, Siren, Succubus, Trumpart, Vampire, Weresheep, and Werewolf. Yeah, I added a bit since last time. Hopefully this is the last update I make to the list.**

**So back to Wonderland again, how did I tackle this chapter? It wasn't easy let me tell you. Given the fact that the Dormouse is basically sexually assaulted in her sleep, but she totally likes it. It was really difficult to put a romantic spin on that.** **So I tried I super tired my best here guys.**

Chapter 50

I'm Stephen Redington, they say that you be careful for what you wish for because you might get it. I always wanted to make a difference in someone's life. I guess I got that wish when I entered another world. At first I thought it was a wonderful place. It was a little odd, but the colors were vibrant and crisp. However I quickly learned about the madness of this place. Where men openly have sex with the inhabitants of this place. With the goal of getting them pregnant or just to get their rocks off.

I wonder if it'll happen to me? I wasn't sure why I was brought here until I found it. Well, to be more precise I tripped over it. I tripped over a girl who was sleeping in the middle of the path I was on. She was small maybe the size of a child, with long brown hair with some dark pink streaks, a pair of rounded furry ears, fur covering her forearms and lower thighs, and long furry tail. She also wore a pink spotted pyjama top that was not only unbuttoned but looked a little big for her, a large pink leg wear that covered the fur on her legs, and a pair of white bloomers. She was also clutching a small pillow that looked like cheese.

I thought it was odd how she was just laying on the ground asleep. I wanted to just leave her alone, but I also became concerned. What if something happens to to her? Given the fact that a lot of men are having sex so openly, what if they come and rape her? It wouldn't be hard, especially since her top is open exposing her bare breasts and skin.

I made a decision to help her. I tried waking her up, but she didn't move an inch. I then decided to pick her up, if I could wake her then I'll just have to move her myself. I picked her up bridal style and she seemed light. After I picked her up she seemed to awaken a bit.

"Thank goodness, I'm Stephen. Now don't be alarmed..." I said, but she went back to sleep.

Great, well at least she knows who I am at least. I just hope that she understands that I'm not going to hurt her. I carried the sleeping girl for a while, I felt her bare skin and it was smooth and supple to the touch. She was also warm too, and the tiny snores she produced were also cute. But I can't keep walking around forever, maybe there's somewhere I could stay? I don't know where and even if I did find some place I don't have any money.

I kept wondering until I spotted a village. The village itself was quaint, aside from some street lights made to look like lampposts there wasn't anything high tech. At least nothing I could see from the outside. Not only was the village nice and inviting, but so were the residents. They all carried about their businesses, which was odd given how all I've seen since I got here were people openly having sex.

But not in this village, but than again maybe some of them were having sex in their homes. I even saw children running around, playing together. As I made my way through town a woman from a large building rushed over to me. She was one of those...what do they call them...March Hare! She was one of those.

"Howdy, stranger! Welcome to the town of Mania! I'm Dolores, I guess you could call me the mayor around here." she said cheerily.

"Hello Mayor, this is a nice town you have here. Is there anywhere I can take my friend here?" I asked.

"Ohhh, is she your wife? She is a cutie!" she commented pinching the sleeping girls cheek.

"N-no, she not my wife. I just met her, in fact, I'm kinda new to this place myself." I said.

"I see. Well...there's a house down the end of that street that's unoccupied. You can stay there." she said.

"I don't have any money on me." I said.

"That's okay, you don't need money here." she said.

"I don't have to pay for it? What about food? Or furniture?" I asked.

"No, I don't know how it works, but houses in Wonderland just know what you want. That's why we don't have any shops." she said.

"No shops? Like at all?" I asked.

"I don't know about other towns, but our's doesn't." she said.

"What if I need something repaired? Like my home or clothing?" I asked.

"I think the houses repair themselves as for clothes, just put a piece of damaged clothing in your wardrobe and they come out good as new." she said.

"So, what do people do around here?" I asked.

"Well...we just live here. We make friends, family, a community. Some just live here peacefully and don't interact with others. But that's fine, people are entitled to their privacy." she said.

"I see, thank you Mayor." I said.

"Dolores and if you get bored we have a small library, a movie theater, a bowling alley, and a pool...oh wait, you can't use the pool! It's being cleaned since a Cheshire turned the water into lime jello. I have to go, but make yourself at home and it's at the end of that street, last house on the left." she said and ran off.

I went to the house Dolores directed me to. It was a modest two floor house with all the basic amenities. I carried the sleeping girl up the stairs and laid her down in the only bed we had. I wish I knew who she was or whether she was appreciative of what I've been doing. They at least she's safe now, one less thing to worry about. I was tried myself so I crawled into bed next to her.

"My name is Mille..." she mumbled.

I was startled by her speaking since that was the first time she said anything. Her name's Mille huh? It's kinda cute, and at least I know what to call if and when she wakes up.

I slept through the night, but I did have a strange dream. I was naked in the middle of a field, Mille was also there naked too. She was performing oral sex on me. What was even stranger was how real and vivid it felt, almost like I was receiving oral sex.

The next morning I looked around the town. I left Mille at home since she was asleep. I decided to check out the library that Dolores mentioned. Maybe I could find out what Mille was. As I entered a man who was reading at a counter looked up at me.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, do you have any books on the Mamono of Wonderland?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think their somewhere in the back. You new here?" he asked.

"Yes, I arrived to Wonderland a few days ago and just got into town yesterday." I explained.

"Welcome, I'm John Hunter. I run the library here and the town with my wife. Have you met her yet?" he asked.

"Dolores? Yeah, she gave me a place to stay." I said.

"Beautiful isn't she? I'm really lucky to have found her. What about you, have you found someone here?" he asked.

"Technically, I sorta stumbled upon her and have been trying to protect her since I found her." I said.

"Ah, I see. Well whatever book you're looking for is as I said the back somewhere. If you want to take it with you just make sure you return it in one piece." he said.

I moved to the back of the library and searched every shelf. I found most pornographic books and I thought those were kept in a back room behind a beaded curtain. I eventually found a book on the Mamono of Wonderland and scanned through it.

I found out that Mille was known as a Dormouse. They slept a good chunk of the time and released an energy that made them irresistible even when they were sleeping. This energy also gets transferred into men as they sleep giving them vivid sex dreams, which would explain what happened last night. I returned the book and left the library giving John a nod as I left.

I returned home, and Mille was still asleep clutching her cheese pillow. I brushed some strange hair out of her face and she smiled warmly. I still noticed her bare breasts. A part of me wanted to touch them, I thought how soft and warm they must've felt. I struggled against this idea, I wanted to keep Mille safe, but it was getting harder to do that.

That night was also uncomfortable for me since I had another sex dream. This time I was performing oral sex on Mille. I could the sweetness of her vaginal juices, I could hear how cute her moans sounded. And then I'd wake-up the next day feeling more concerned for Mille's safety. I tried sleeping on the couch, but it only caused me to feel anxious when I wasn't around her.

Night after night, I'd envision Mille and I having sex. I'd wake up my underwear soaked in my semen. Sometimes I'd awaken with my hand on my member sticky from my cum. I felt ashamed of jerking off so close to Mille.

I could feel myself reaching the breaking point. I reached the bedroom and Mille was asleep as always, I don't think she's ever been awake once since we got here. I opened her pyjama top exposing her supple breasts and my hands shook as they hovered over them.

"No! I refuse to give in to these desires! I can't, I won't!" I shouted.

Suddenly, Mille woke up and sat up having her breasts go directly into my hands. She looked like she was in a daze, but tthat was probably from just waking up.

"Goodness...that was a nice nap." she said.

"Ah...ah...Mille you're awake." I stammered my hands still firmly on her breasts.

"Huh, who are you? Are you my husband?" she asked.

"N-no...I found you a few days ago and I was trying to protect you...but I guess I couldn't protect you from myself." I said.

"Oh. I only asked because I had nice dreams about him. I wanted to give him kisses and do naughty things with him. He also promised to protect me. So...I thought maybe you were him." she said.

"Again, I tried to protect you. But I've been having impure thoughts about you." I said.

"Oh...you must be in so much pain." she said and started touching my penis.

"Mille! What are you doing!?" I shouted.

"You're my husband, if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already. But you kept me safe so I want to give you myself for being a good husband." she said.

Mille pulled down my pants just enough to expose my throbbing cock. She immediately took it into her mouth. I shuttered feeling the warm, wet feeling of her tongue as she sucked me off. I noticed that she had a hand down her bloomers and was playing with herself.

"Here, let me help you. I wouldn't be a good husband if my wife had to do all the work." I said.

I removed my member from her mouth and took off her bloomers. I laid down and spun Mille around so her sopping vagina was hovering over my face. I plunged my tongue inside her and she continued to sucking me off.

The taste of her vagina was exactly how tasted in my dreams. A sweet syrupy taste, I wanted to have more of if. I felt Mill moan as she sucked me off, it sent vibrations in her mouth that also made my penis feel good. I slipped a finger into her vagina, if she wanted me to cum so bad then I'll do the same.

The ecstasy was almost too much for us to handle. I came inside Mille's mouth and she came in mine. I tasted even more of the sweet syrup. Mille drank every last drop of my seed and she turned around facing. We both kissed each other tasting the remains of cum in our mouths.

Mille inserted my still erect member inside her. She seemed to enjoy it with each inch that went inside her.

"My husband is sweet and caring and big. I'm sorry, what was your name again? I forgot." she said.

"Stephen, and I will be the best husband to you." I said.

"Mmm, Stephen. I like that name, I like you. I'll be a good wife to you." she said.

She began to bounce up and down on my penis and I moaned. I felt much different than when she was performing oral on me. She was tight but also slick enough to feel my manhood sliding inside her. Mille also moaned making me want to cum inside her.

I flipped her over and proceeded to thrusting into her. I wanted her to know that I loved her, I wanted to cum inside her and have her bear my children. I will spend the rest of my life with her.

"Stephen! I'm cumming! Your penis is making me cum!" she cried.

"My too! Your vagina is so good it's making me cum!" I cried.

I kept thrusting until my tip was inside her womb and I came inside her. I looked into Mille's eyes as I came, she had a glassy look in her eyes and wide smile on her face.

"Stephen, my insides feel so warm! It feels so good!" she moaned.

"Good, because if we're going to be married I want us to have a family together." I said.

"I'll try...my...best *snore*..." she mumbled.

Mille fell asleep again. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I removed my penis from inside her and I went to sleep holding her in my arms.

The next day I got up and out of bed. Mille was predictably still asleep. I made myself some coffee when I heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Stephen! Stephen where are you!?" Mille cried.

Before I could rush upstairs and to check on her, Mille ran downstairs tears streaming from her face. She ran into me and hugged me tightly.

"Mille what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I had a bad dream! You left me alone and when I woke up you were gone!" she cried.

"I was just making some coffee. Besides I'd never leave you." I said hugging her back.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I said and kissed her.

"Good..." she said and fell asleep again.

I left the house carrying Mille out on my back. I was paranoid she might wake up and panic that I was gone. As I left the house I spotted John and Dolores who waved me over.

"Stephen good to see you. My husband told me you two met the other day." Dolores said.

"Hey, is that the girl you were talking about?" John asked me pointing to Mille.

"Yeah, her name's Mille. And last night we declared to be a married couple." I said.

"That's wonderful! Have decided to have kids yet?" Dolores asked.

"Dolores, I told you not to pry into other people's business." John scolded.

"I don't know if she pregnant yet, but I'm hoping so. I just know she'll be a good mother." I said.

"Best of luck you two." John said and he and Dolores walked off together.

They say be careful what you wish for because you might get it. I wanted to make a difference in someone's life. I just didn't think that someone was my wife.


	51. Neither Rain, Nor Snow, Nor Mud

**A/N: ****This chapter was a request from Dino767. Since I didn't see his request for the Cursed Sword I hope that this chapter will act as an apology for missing it. I know I already apologized for that, but I should be better than that.**

**It's good they made an idea for the Dorome since I had no idea what to do for her. I'm mean, what idea could I have for essentially sexy mud? That's what I love asking for suggestions allows me to do half the work. I still have to write the chapters, but not having to come up with ideas for the chapter helps get this story moving.**

Chapter 51

Neither rain, nor snow, nor hail will prevent us from saving lives. That's the search and rescuers motto. I'm Ernest Stross and I'm a search and rescuer. My job is going out during disasters and rescuing. I'm not talking about pulling people out of fires that's the fire departments job. We usually have to find lost hikers or occasionally civilians who get stuck in the middle of a storm.

Since I joined up four years ago, I haven't seen much action. At best, I'd go out and dig people's cars out after they get caught in a blizzard and then take them to a shelter to get warm and to wait out the blizzard. Most days however, were pretty quiet.

However today was different, forecast called for heavy rain. Boss told us to be prepared for heavy flooding and mudslides. I volunteered to closed the road leading into town. The sky filled with grey clouds as soon as I reached the cliff side. I setup the barricade warning people that the roads would be closed and that's when the rain came down.

I was almost back to my truck when both it and myself got swept away by a heavy river of mud down the side. I thought maybe that would be the end of me, but I guess not since I woke up in a cave. I couldn't see too well since it was dark. I tried turning on my flashlight, but it must've broke during the mudslide. Luckily, I had my lighter and it still had oil in it so I turned it.

I looked around the chamber, there wasn't much inside and didn't seem like a deep cave since I could hear the sounds of rain from not too far away. While I am grateful that I was alive, I didn't know how I got into this cave. Suddenly, a large mass of mud started to build up in front of me. It's sudden appearance startled me and caused me to drop my lighter.

The mud formed a pair of arms, wide hips, two large breasts, and head with long "hair". I thought maybe I was going crazy until she spoke.

"You're alive, thank goodness that you survived!" she said.

"Yeah, who or whwhat are you?" I asked.

"My name is Niah, I'm what your kind calls a Dorome or Mud Elemental." she said.

"Okay Niah, what am I doing here?" I asked picking up my lighter.

"I brought you here, you got swept away by the mud but I saved you." she said.

"Are you going to keep me here?" I asked.

"Umm, no. But where would you go? It's raining pretty hard outside." she said.

"I need to contact my office let them know that I'm alive." I said.

"You want to go outside, it's cold and wet." she said.

"*sigh* I suppose you're right. But I could be in here for hours." I said.

"I brought some wood, maybe you can start a fire?" she suggested pointing to a stack of wood.

I was skeptical about it lighting since it most likely was out in the rain, and muddy wood doesn't sound very flammable either. I humored her her and tried lighting the fire. To my surprise, it lit well and I sat in front of it keeping dry.

"See, isn't this better?" Niah asked sitting next to me.

"Well, it'll keep me dry. So, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I live here, although I do get lonely sometimes." she said.

"Don't you have friends or family?" I asked.

"No...you don't really make friends living in a cave by yourself and I never had a family." she said.

"How do you exist for a lack of a better word?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just came to being." she said.

"So, how are you so educated?" I asked.

"Magic I guess." she said.

"I guess elementals are made from magic." I mumbled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Me? I'm Ernest." I said.

"What do you?" she asked.

"To put it plainly? I help people, although I never thought I would be rescued." I said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I found you when I did." she said.

Niah had a cute smile given the fact that she was made of mud. I guess I do owe her for saving me, but how do I thank her? I know!

"Hey, Niah? Since you rescued me, can I repay you?" I asked.

"Oh you don't have to repay me. I'm happy having someone to talk to." she said modestly.

"Still, it's not everyday that I have such a pretty girl save me." I said.

"You...you think I'm pretty?" she asked bringing her large mud hands to her face.

"I don't think you're pretty, I know you're pretty." I said.

"Well...I guess you could kiss me." she said shyly.

I leaned over and kissed her, while there was a wetness to the kiss I didn't hate. Hell I was enjoying it more than I thought I would. When we parted lips, Niah giggled and held her hands to her face.

"I can't believe it, that was my first kiss." she said.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"Oh absolutely. I had no idea how good it felt. Did...did you like it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Surprisingly yes, I thought it would be weird kissing mud, but I must say you have very soft lips." I said.

"Stop you're embarrassing me!" she said.

"I wonder if the rest of you is soft?" I asked running my hand down her muddy thigh.

I must've hit my head thinking it was a good idea to fuck mud. But I suppose after almost dying I guess fucking mud isn't the worst idea I could have. I took off my still damp clothes and presented my naked body to her which seemed like she was in awe of.

"Wow, that's a man's penis? Are they always that big?" she asked.

"Of course, especially when we're with a pretty girl." I said.

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed I could just die!" she cried covering her face again.

I walked over and pressed my body against Niah's, well, that was until I started going right inside of her.

"Ah!" she shouted.

"Niah, are you okay?" I asked.

"Is this what having sex is like? It...it...it feels so good!" she moaned.

She collapsed on top of me and I was brought down to the floor of the cave. While inside of Niah I felt warm, like her body was those mud baths you find at spas. Niah kissed her way down my body leaving muddy kisses as she went. She rose up and I feel the warm mud grip my dick.

"Oh wow, your penis is so hard right now!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...oh fuck that feels good." I moaned feeling that mud twist and move around my cock.

"I glad you're enjoying yourself. I never had sex before so I hope I'm doing something right." she said.

"Oh shit yeah baby, you are doing nothing wrong!" I moaned.

"Good, I just love feeling you inside me." she said.

I could feel her whole body tingling as she was massaging my body. I moaned heavily feeling the nice warmth of her mud wash over my body. It was soothing and had a rich earthy smell to it. It was so relaxing that unconsciously came right inside of Niah.

"Wow, that felt good!" I exclaimed letting out a content sigh.

"I'm glad, I'm happy that I saved you." she said.

"Yeah, me too." I said and I fell asleep in comforting warmth of Niah's mud.

The next morning, the rain had stopped. I got dressed and said my goodbyes to Niah who opted to stay in her cave. I walked a bit towards where I thought the road was and found my truck caked in mud and smashed against a tree. I checked to see if I could salvage anything but to no avail and I went back to town.

The town fair pretty well. Sure some of the shops' windows got smashed up by broken tree branches, some power lines were down, and you had to canoe to work with how flooded the streets were but after what happened to me I'd say that everyone else got off easy.

I went back to the office and explained what happened to my boss. I did leave out the part where I had sex with a woman made of mud because that would've sounded crazy. He was quite surprised that I was okay given what happened to me. When he asked if I was okay I said I was a little sore, but I was fine. He still gave me the rest of day and tomorrow off.

I returned home, changed out of my dirty clothes, and took my garbage out. The nice thing about harsh storms is how clear the sky is afterwards. As I was finishing taking my garbage out I shooked to find Niah behind me.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted as soon as I saw her.

"Oh I'm sorry Ernest. I didn't mean to scare you." she said.

"What are you doing at my house?" I asked.

"I followed you. After you I got lonely again and I didn't like that so I followed you home." I said.

"Hey Ernest! Is that a mud woman you're talking too!?" my neighbor Neil Fishing shouted from across the street.

"Yes Neil, go back inside and mind your own business!" I shouted.

"Should I have come?" she asked.

"Of course Niah, I'm not saying you can't, it's just really surprising that you showed up." I said.

"Hey Ernest! Are you having sex with her!?" Neil shouted.

"Neil! Get back in your damn house!" I shouted.

"So, can I stay?" she asked.

"Of course Niah, you can stay as long as you want." I said.

"So, if I wanted to stay forever you'd let me?" she questioned.

"If you want to stay for that long then sure." I said.

"Okay, can we go behind your house? I want to show you something." she said.

"Um, okay sure." I said.

Niah and I went into the backyard. As soon as we got there Niah grabbed me from behind and took off my clothes.

"You know Niah, we aren't exactly discreet back here." I said.

"Wait, you're going like this next part." she said.

Out from the ground came a second Dorome. Only it wasn't different, it was a perfect copy of Niah.

"Pretty cool huh? I found out I could do this." the second Niah said.

"Well color me impressed. But what exactly are we going to with a second you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that, just enjoy this next part." the first Niah said.

The two of them morphed together and I was sandwiched between the two muddy beauties. The second Niah enveloped my lower half, while the first kept my head cushioned between her massive tits.

"Do like being together like this?" the first Niah asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you jealous that your clone is getting the good part?" I asked.

"Nah, besides what she feels I feel too." she said.

"In that case, you're going like this." I said grabbing her double's breasts.

They both moaned as my hands played around with her massive mud tits. It's funny, when I was young I used to play with mud. Didn't think it would play with me. Both Niahs rubbed my body with their large hands. It was so dirty, but I loved it. I felt the same relaxed feeling that I felt when we first had sex.

I had the second Niah turn around and bend over. I took her from behind and started slamming into her muddy pussy. It felt even warmer than before. I turned to the first Niah and kissed her tasting her mud, which surprisingly didn't taste like mud. It tasted more like a thick chocolate.

"Oh Ernest! This feels so good!" the second Niah moaned.

"Yeah, keep fucking my pussy like that!" the first Niah also moaned.

I was slamming harder and her mud gripped and jerked my cock bring it to the edge. I felt myself cumming inside Niah again. I can't imagine how dirty looked from the caked on mud.

"Wow Ernest, I'm always amazed at how much you can cum." the first Niah said.

"Yeah, I can feel it mixing inside me!" the second moaned.

"You know, I have a day off tomorrow. You can stay and the three of us can fuck all day if you want." I suggested.

"Really? Can...can we do other things? Like cuddle?" the first Niah asked timidly.

"Sure. We can do whatever you want." I said.

"And is it okay if live inside with you?" the second Niah asked.

"Sure, although I regret getting white carpeting." I said.

Both Niahs giggled and gave me two wet muddy kisses on each check. After that I spent the entirety of the next day fucking both Niahs. Even took a small nap while basking in the warmth of their body. This was one mudslide I had no problem being swept away by.


	52. Here Be Dragon

**A/N: ****This chapter was a request from ****my man Legendary-Titan. However this request is different since he made this request all the way back when I first started writing this. I know he's probably been waiting with baited breath for me to get to this one.**

**Now Dragons are something I can get behind. Much like Greek mythology, Dragons are also another staple of fantasy. I can't ever think of anything I've ever seen or played that didn't have Dragons in them. Hell, Dragons are present in other cultures' mythologies. Unfortunately, the Dragons we'll be focusing on is the more European style Dragon as opposed to the Asian/South Pacific style of Dragon we'll be covering those in future chapters.**

Chapter 52

My name is Nathan Little, I help run a book store with my grandfather. He some help since he's getting old, that and that fact that grandma died a few years prior. I didn't mind of course, since I needed a job and I liked my grandpa.

He'd often tell me stories about his youth. One story he told was when he was young man about a Dragon who defended the village from bandits and other unsavory characters. However the Dragon hasn't been seen in ages. I was curious as if it was real or not.

I know my grandpa is a lier, but I was skeptical about his story. Asking some of the other elderly in town about the Dragon, they either didn't remember seeing a Dragon or had a vague recollection of one. However one man I talked to said that if the Dragon still exists it would probably be on top of the mountain nearby in a cave. Many warned me not to go, but I ignored them. How often does one get to see a Dragon?

I set off to find this Dragon, the climb up the mountain was a lot more peerless then I thought. But I was a good climber and I did bring means of getting back down the mountain. Upon reaching the top I found the mouth of the cave. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. But whether it was anxiousness or the adrenalin from the climb I wasn't sure.

I entered the cave; it wasn't too big, just had a tunnel and small chamber. Inside the chamber there didn't seem to be a Dragon, however there were large piles of gold and treasure. But didn't take any of it, if the Dragon was still here it wouldn't be wise to take any of her treasure.

I was ready to leave, maybe I should try again tomorrow. As I was about to head out of the cave, a pile of treasure by the tunnel started to shift and move. A figure arose from the pile. On her head was a pair of black horns jutting out of long fiery red hair. Her ivory skin was bright by the ebony scales about her skin. And she opened her fierce yellow eyes.

I frozen in fear as she stretched out. It was until she saw me that she acted. She lowered her eyes and leapt towards me, tackling and pinned me to the ground.

"You're either really brave or really stupid for someone to steal from a Dragon." she said leering at me.

"I didn't steal from you ma'am! I actually wanted to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, so do you plan on killing me? Be a big hero to your village?" she asked harshly.

"No, I was told that there was a Dragon living up here and I wanted to see if there was." I explained.

"And you found her, tell me what is your name boy?" she asked.

"Nathan." I answered.

"Well Nathan, I'm Hildreth the Ebon Fire. I want you to remember that when tell your ancestors how you came to join them." she said licking her lips.

This wasn't good, I should have listened to everyone when they said I shouldn't have gone looking for a Dragon. Wait, perhaps I can appeal to her. If I can't fight my way out I'll charm my way out.

"I-I'll tell them and...while I'm at it I'll tell them that I was killed by such a beautiful Dragon." I said.

Hildreth didn't say anything, but she did look at me intensely. I could see her cheeks become a light shade of pink.

"You find me...beautiful?" she questioned.

"Oh absolutely, I mean your scales are a nice shiny black color, like obsidian! And your hair, I've never seen such a beautiful color of red before. And your eyes...if they are the last thing I see then I gladly welcome death. Although, I wish I could stare into them much longer." I said.

Her cheeks grew a darker shade of pink and I saw tail swing from side to side like an excited dog.

"I see what you're doing. You think you can win me with your natural charisma that I would spare you. Luckily I will, however I still feel you need to be punished for your trespassing my little would be thief." she said licking her lips again.

"Punish me how?" I asked.

"Tell me human, are you familiar with the concept of mating?" she asked with a sinister smile.

I didn't like where this was going.

"Um, sure. That's when a man and a woman make a baby right?" I asked.

"That's one way of doing it. However, I prefer to mate for pleasure." she said.

Hildreth removed her black loincloth exposing her sopping womanhood. She turned planted her vagina squarely on my face.

"Alright thief, get to pleasuring me. It has been a while since a man made me cum." she said.

I began licking her folds, not that I had much choice. I could taste a sickly sweet liquid from inside her. Each broad stroke I made with my tongue caused her to produce a series of moans. Her vaginal fluid started becoming heavier to the point where I was starting to drink it.

"Yes you feeble swine! Drinking my pussy! Let the taste bore it's way into your tongue until everything you eat taste like my pussy!" she moaned.

I noticed that she was grinding her pussy against my face, trying to get off on my tongue alone. Hildreth let out a roar and my face got flooded by her juices. Even after releasing every last drop in my mouth she still sat on my face.

"Did you enjoy that human? Apologies for the mess, I haven't had a man pleasure me in quite a long time." she said.

I laid trying not to drown in her fluid. The taste was so thick I was feeling light headed. This also caused a bulge in my pants to form.

"Well, I guess this answers if you enjoyed my pussy or not. Since you were so kind to make me cum, I'll let you come as well." she said.

She removed my pants freeing my throbbing manhood from it's imprisonment. She turned around as to face me and wrapped her tail around my penis. She gripped tightly and slowly jerked my member, the ridged black scales providing extra pleasure.

I moaned as the tail moved steadily up and down my penis. While that was happening, she lifted up my shirt and sucked on my nipple.

"Feels good doesn't it? Having a Dragon pleasure like this, I bet you're ready to blow." she said.

"Yes! I'm going to cum! Please make me cum!" I begged between moans.

"Since you asked so nicely I suppose I can let you cum." she said moving her tail faster until I screamed shooting semen into the air.

I laid panting while my penis twitched leaking a small trickle of my seed. I saw her tatail release it's hold of me and she licked my semen off the end of her tail.

"My goodness, you certainly don't hold back do you?" she asked.

"It just felt so good!" I panted.

"We aren't done yet. After seeing your cute face and tasting your cum I have grown horny again." she said removing her top.

Hildreth straddled my hips and forced my still sensitive member inside her. She moaned as it slid deep inside of her. I moaned as well, feeling my tip touch the entrance of her womb. I immediately began thrusting once I was settled inside her. It was such an invigorating feeling being deep inside her.

"Hildreth, you feel so good! Nice and tight inside your pussy." I moaned.

"Yes! Worship my pussy! Worship your new goddess!" she cried tugging on her nipples.

The cave filled with a mix of our moans and the wet slapping sounds of our gentiles. I watched Hildreth fondle her breasts and pinch and twist her nipples I noticed how unspeakable beautiful she was. I sat up and kissed her, while surprising to her but didn't unwelcome it. I felt her claws move from her chest to me. One on my back, the other to the back of my head.

I felt our tongues entwined as kissed. Hildreth's moans becoming less lustful and more satisfied. I placed my hands on her, one on the lower part of her back, the other on the side of her face. Our ceased to be lustful and became tender.

"I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were beautiful." I said.

"I should hope so, after all the trouble you caused me only to find out you were lying. I may be a bitter recluse, but I'm still a woman with feelings." she said.

"I don't doubt that you do. Although, maybe I can give you something you always wanted." I said.

"Are you asking me to be in a relationship...with you?" she asked her cheeks becoming flushed.

"If you want it, I don't mind pleasure a Dragon." I said.

"I...fool...how dare you entice me with such an offer." she pouted her cheeks turning bright red.

I smiled, I took it as a yes and kept thrusting. We held each other tightly as I was reaching another orgasm.

"Hildreth, I'm cumming!" I announced.

"Yes, give me your seed! Give me all of it!" she cried.

We both screamed and held each other as we rode out orgasm. I pumped so much semen inside her, it seeped out mixing with her vaginal juices. Beads of sweat cascading down our bodies as we sat there.

"That was amazing." I said.

"You weren't bad either...for a human." she said.

"I have to get back to town, but I think I'll make it back before it gets dark." I said.

"Well, I might be of some assistance. As repayment for you mating with me." she said.

Hildreth flew me back to the center of town. Everyone was shocked to see me flying in on the back of a Dragon.

"Thanks for the lift." I said as I let go of her.

"Greetings puny humans, tis I Hildreth the Ebon Fire! Fear not, I am not here to end your pathetic lives. Except for any females who dare try to take this man from me, if you do I shall roast you alive." she said.

"Haha, kidding! She's just kidding everyone!" I said frantically.

I kept working at the book store, Hildreth would come down from her cave to have sex with me. She'd often stay for a few days before returning to her cave, until one day.

"Hildreth, you're back. Are you here for the usual?" I asked.

"No Nathan. I've decided to move permanently into your town. Also, I'm pregnant." she said.

I dropped several books I was holding.

"I'm sorry, you're what now?" I asked.

"You heard me, pregnant, with child, knocked up. Whatever color terms you humans use for it." she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We've been having sex a lot. It's only logical that I would be bearing a child eventually." she said.

"Well, great...that's great news." I said.

"Of course, it is! As the father you should be extremely happy about this." she said.

"I'm sorry, this just doesn't seem real." I said.

"Shall I take you upstairs and show you how real it is?" she asked.

"That won't be necessary." I said.

"That was a rhetorical question. Come and pleasure me!" she demanded.

Hildreth dragged me upstairs where we made mad love long into the night. She might've got me as her special treasure. But I also got a treasure of my own. Soon, it'll be two.


	53. Dragon Slayer

**A/N: ****This chapter is yet another request from Legendary-Titan. I hope he enjoyed the last one, I don't know since I'm writing this shortly after the last chapter went up. Been kinda quiet since I went on hiatus back in December. I'm sure he's just busy and will probably response once he sees this.**

**Now we'll be looking at the Dragon Zombie, although I prefer Zombie Dragon. But I guess it's the same thing really. It's always a bad thing when you live in a world where you have monsters in it. But it's even worse when you kill them and they come back as zombies, or ghosts, or vampires. Anything undead really.**

Chapter 53

I'm Arthur Noble, I was on my way back from visiting my grandmother who lived just outside of town from me. Grandma has been alone for the past five years or so since grandpa died. Grandma said that I came from a family of dragon slayers. Of course, no one has hunted anything in years.

Still, I often walk by the battlefield where grandpa claimed to have killed a Dragon. He told me once (back when he was alive) how a Dragon terrorized the village and him and couple men from the village slayed the Dragon. But in her finally moments the Dragon swore she'd reek vengeance on him and my family. My grandpa believed she would do it, even to his dying breath.

The night air nipped at my skin. It was the middle of fall and nights have been starting to get colder. Sometimes I wish I had someone to go home to and keep me warm at night, or maybe I'm only saying that because I'm tried of sleeping alone. Not to many girls in town, at least ones that weren't taken or of legal age.

I headed through the forest which led back to town. Normally I didn't mind walking through them especially on crisp summer evening, fall however was a different story. I don't know why, there was something about walking through the forest at the end of fall made it feel eerier. Maybe it was the bitter cold that ran through it? Plus it also didn't help that there was a graveyard in the forest, in fact it was the same one they buried the Dragon in.

As I kept walking I heard the sounds of rustling noise and the snapping of branches. At I thought it was an animal, but the noises grew closer and closer and they sound like they belonged to something much bigger. In the pale light of the moon I saw a figure moving towards me. As it got closer I could just make out what it was.

It was hulking figure. Female, by the fact that I could see a large pair of breasts, her skin was an ashy grey color, she various bone like protrusion coming out of her body. It wasn't until she was a few feet from me that she spoke.

"So Martin, you thought you could kill the great Ataxia and get away with it? Well I'm back and I've come for my revenge!" she said.

Martin? That was my grandpa's name, but how did she...oh, shit! I didn't notice that this woman had a tail, wings, and pair of horns. She must be the Dragon and has come back for my grandpa. But since he's dead she must think I'm him! I did the only logical thing I could do, I ran like hell.

"Coward! Face your judgment!" she screamed.

Pure adrenalin was pumping through me as I ran through the forest. But the undead Dragon was keeping pace with me. Everytime I dodged a tree or a large rock, she'd run right through them. I don't know if I could keep running, but if meant staying alive than so be it.

I got to town and surely she'd given up by now. No, she followed me into town and I tried losing her through some buildings. However, much like the forest she just went through the buildings. The forest was one thing, but these were people's homes she was destroying. I somehow got to the town square, where a ton of people were.

"Artie? Why are you running?" a man asked me.

"Everyone, you got to get inside! There's a zombified Dragon after me!" I shouted.

"Dragon, what Dragon?" he asked.

"There you are you miserable welp! I have you now!" the Dragon shouted and sprayed a thick dark purple cloud from her mouth.

I covered my mouth and run. Everyone else who weren't lucky enough to escape the gas began coughing. They then went glass eyed and turned to their significant other and started screwing in the middle of streets. It was a full blown orgy! Men fucking women, women fucking men, in every way and possible position you could think of. I didn't have time to help anyone, not that I could help them.

I ran to the other side of town, but I was done. My lungs were on fire and my legs felt like they would explode. The Dragon tackled me to the ground and pinned me. I never thought this was how I would die. I always thought I would be surrounded by my loved ones, but not like this.

"This is what I love about you humans. You have limits on what you can do. I however have no limitations." she said.

"P-please, I don't want to die!" I pleaded.

"Silence, worm! It's time for my revenge!" she shouted.

I closed my eyes knowing that this would be the last chapter of my life. Suddenly she...kissed me? Yeah, instead of killing me she just kissed me and I was less afraid and more confused. Actually, her lips were surprisingly soft and kissable.

"How do you like that Martin? I have sullied your lips with mine, know you shall never be a groom! Bwhaha!" she laughed triumphantly.

"Um, I'm not Martin." I said.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"I'm not Martin. He's been dead for around five years." I said.

"What? Oh, damn it! Those Dark Mage bitches told me this was one of their top grade resurrection spells. No wonder it felt like I was dead for a while...wait! How do know of what Martin I speak of?" she asked.

"Your talking about Martin Noble, right? I'm his grandson Arthur." I said.

"Grandson? Yes, that would explain why you look like him. I suppose you'll have to do for my revenge." she said.

"Wait, you're still going to kill me!" I shouted.

"Foolish boy, I'm not going to kill you. My revenge was to end your grandfather's line. But you don't need to kill someone to end their line. No I'll be ending your line by having you breed with me." she explained.

"So wait, you're going to end my family line...by having sex with me?" I questioned.

"What part didn't you understand? Now let us commence with our mating! I got so damn horny chasing after you." she said discarding her soaking wet bottoms.

I was going to suggest taking this to my house. But I was so tired from running I didn't have the strength to move. She removed my pants and got my dick nice and hard before shoving it into her wet pussy. She began to ride me like a bicycle and it felt super good. Also despite being a zombie her skin was pretty intact and soft too. I grabbed her soft giant ass feeling velvety softness of each cheek.

"That's it, now you're getting into it!" she cried as started slamming harder into me as I fondled her ass.

I moved my hands from her ass to her tits and they were just as soft as her ass. Ataxia moaned as she as I fondled her tits. I switched from groping to playing with her nipples. Ataxia gripped my cock tighter bringing me to my orgasm.

"Yes Arthur! Oooh your cock feels amazing!" she moaned her tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"Shit, your pussy's so tight if feels like my dick's in a vice." I said.

I got deep enough inside of her to blow my load inside her. Ataxia's pussy milked every drop of semen I shot inside of her.

"You see that Martin! Look at what your hubris has brought you! I have ended the liege by having your grandson breed with me! Victory is mine!" Ataxia shouted.

"Um, Ataxia? I have two brothers and a uncle on my dad's side who also has two sons." I said.

"What!? Are you telling me that I mated with you and it was all for not?" she asked.

"Sorry." I said sincerely.

"Noooo, oh to hell with it. I'm alive and having sex, I'm doing better than last time. Pray tell do you have a domicile I rest in?" she asked.

"Uh, I have a house not far from here if you wish to stay." I said.

"Brilliant, take me there." she commanded.

"Um, okay." I said getting my pants back on.

I led her to my house all the while she held onto my arm. When we got in, she laid suggestively in bed patting a space for me. I laid down next to her and she grabbed me pushing my body against her's. Well, I did say I didn't want to sleep alone anymore. I just didn't think that this was how it would happen.

The next morning, there was some banging on the front door. I pried myself from Ataxia and went downstairs. Upon opening the door I was greeted to a rather crossed looking Mayor Spencer.

"Mayor Spencer, good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"Last night, I got reports that you were seeseen in the streets rampaging with a Dragon! Hundreds, if not, thousands of dollars in property damages and dozens of citizens were found having in town sex!" he shouted.

"Sir, I can assure you that wasn't directly my fault. I am just as distraught by last night's events." I said.

Then Ataxia grabbed me from behind and nuzzled her face into my back. This was not the best time for this.

"Artie, when are you coming back to bed? I'm getting lonely." she said.

"Not now Ataxia." I said.

"You're lucky that no one got hurt! Look Arthur, the only reason there's not an angry mob beating down your door is because of how important your grandfather was to this town." he said.

"It's fine, look Ataxia is fine now, ah! Ataxia, not now!" I snapped as she was playfully nibbling on my ear.

"Be that as that may, I'm afraid she's liability. I'm going to ask you to leave." he said.

"You're kicking out of town, of my home?" I asked.

"Temporarily until things have calmed down." he clarified.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"Until all the damages have been repair. So a week or two?" he guessed.

"Fine, just let me get some things ready." I said.

Ataxia and I left town, most people giving me dirty lolooks as we left. Others didn't look at us at all probably ashamed about fucking in the middle of town square. I took us to the place we could go. I knocked on the door.

"Artie? Is that you? A little earlier for a visit isn't it?" Grandma asked.

"Hi grandma, some stuff happened in town and I'm going to stay here for a while." I said.

"What happened and who's your friend?" Grandma asked as Ataxia entered.

"Greetings tiny elderly woman! I hear you were Martin's mate. I hope he rolling over in his grave when he learns that I defiled his grandson." Ataxia boasted.

"Goodness, aren't you a lively one." Grandma said.

"Grandma, this is Ataxia. She fought grandpa years ago and died." I explained.

"It's only because he got a lucky blow in!" Ataxia protested.

"Oh, are you a friend of Artie's?" Grandma asked.

"I am Arthur mate and soon I shall birth his children!" Ataxia said proudly.

"Oh goodness, great grandchildren? I better start knitting some sweater." Grandma said going to her sitting room.

A few weeks went by, Ataxia learned about how to become a proper wife thanks to grandma. Hot to cook, clean, and even knit. After damage to the town has been repair Ataxia and I returned home after a public apology and a promise that Ataxia would behave herself. After a while Ataxia gave birth to triplets. Desdemona, Charlemagne, and Martina.

Eight years later, I was walking down the road with my daughters after visiting my grandmother who is still kicking.

"Daddy, is it true that mommy chased you from here all the way into town?" Desdemona asked as we entered the forest.

"Yes, she did. Took out some buildings when we got into town." I said.

"I bet was so cool! Watching mom plow through buildings like wet cardboard!" Charlemagne said excitedly.

"Daddy, did you think mommy was beautiful when you first saw her?" Martina (who I was carrying) asked.

"To be honest I was frightened. I thought she wanted to eat me. But after I found out what she really wanted, I thought she was beautiful beyond words. The way the pale autumn moon shined on her skin." I said.

"Eek, I hate when you start talking mussy." Charlemagne commented.

"Well Charlie, if I wasn't such a sentimental guy you wouldn't be here." I said.

"I think it's really romantic daddy." Desdemona said.

"Your mother seemed to think so." I said.

We returned home where Ataxia was busy cooking dinner.

"Mommy!" all three of my daughters shouted and they hugged her legs.

"Goodness, you act like you haven't seen me in years." Ataxia said.

"You three go wash for dinner." I instructed and they all ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"How is Vivian?" Ataxia asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Getting older, but she's a fighter." I said.

"Good, I'd hate to think Martin chose such a weak mate." she said.

"You really need to drop this grudge against my grandpa. He's dead and you're alive with three beautiful daughters." I said.

"It's true while I came out the victor, part of me wishes he could see my victory first hand." she said.

"Just don't forget who gave you your little victory." I said.

"Fine, get the girls. Dinner is just about done." she said.

I nodded and went to get the girls. I can't really say if this was how Ataxia wanted things. But I'm happy this is how they turned out. Maybe I will die being surrounded by my loved ones, I sure got enough of them now.


	54. Tree Hugger

**A/N: ****Alright, so remember when I mentioned that I was keeping track of all the pairs I done? I also marking them, I've marked them by married (this also applies to engaged couples), married with children (this also includes pregnancies), and characters from the high school chapters. Characters who just have sex or live together, but aren't married aren't marked. So far out of the 53 chapters I have: 6 married/engaged couples, 14 couples married with/expecting children, 33 couples who are dating and/or living together, and out all them 7 characters involved in the high school chapters.**

**You're probably wondering why did I do all this? I like to be meticulous about these sorta things. That and I wanted see how many couples vs married couples I had going. Also, I didn't want to repeat any character names. I'd say somewhere between 1/4 to 1/5 are married, I don't know. Fractions were never my strong suit.**

**But enough math, let's talk about nature. More specifically, the Dryad or as I like to refer to her: sexy Lorax. I think the first time I encountered a Dryad was in C. S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia. I can't remember if it was The Magician's Nephew or The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Maybe both, they're probably mentioned in other books of the same series. It does make me wonder why (aside from the Dryad) there aren't any tree based Mamono. Couldn't make like a Trent or something? I guess we'll just have to deal with sexy Lorax. After all, she fucks for the trees.**

Chapter 54

I'm Lloyd Foxx, I love nature. I have a home in a small town near a forest. I don't like big cities or large crowds. I prefer the quiet of nature, I'd usually go off into the forest getting whatever supplies from town and spending about a couple days there enjoying the scenery.

I stayed in a tent for those couple days, just me alone with nature. But sometimes I do crave some companionship, but what woman would want to live the type of life I live? I sat down in the middle of a forest, sat down my bags, and sat down under a tree.

I pulled out my sketchbook and began drawing the clearing I was in. I liked drawing nature in it's raw form, because who knows what'll happen here decades from now. I figured I could a quick nap in before I had to step up my tent. I laid against the tree and let the sounds of nature wisk me off to sleep.

I woke up not too long after, but I was not alone. For barely an inch away from me was a woman. She had long green hair, caramel colored skin, and green eyes. While surprised by her sudden appearance, I wasn't startled by her. If anything I felt a peaceful aura around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you." she said.

"That's okay, who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Shalyn. I'm a Dryad of these woods." she said.

"I'm Lloyd I'm sorry for intruding in your forest." I said.

"It's fine, I have no ownership of this place or anything. Also as you don't harm the trees." she said.

"You don't have to worry about that. I want to enjoy nature as is." I said.

"You're a nature lover?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't like the noise of cities. I prefer the quiet of nature." I explained.

"Do you have a place to live? If not you can stay with me." she suggested.

"I do have a tent, but sure. I can stay with you." I said.

"Follow me." she instructed.

I gathered up my things and we headed off. Walked for about an hour until Shalyn came to a large elm tree. Then a large hole formed in the tree and Shalyn stepped inside and I followed cautiously behind. We walked a short distance coming into a large chamber. There was a large chandler with some kind of glowing crystal hanging in the middle of the room illuminating the whole chamber. There were various wooden pieces of furniture that looked like they were a part of the tree and their were two sets of stairs. One going up and the other going down. It was odd because the elm didn't look that big on the outside.

"You have a lovely home." I said as we entered.

"Thanks, so what were you doing out there?" she asked.

"I was drawing, I like to draw some of the places I visited." I said giving her my sketchbook.

Shalyn flipped through page after page seeing every sketch, leaf rubbing and some notes I jotted down.

"These are all good Lloyd." she said.

"Well, I'm no artist but I appreciate that you like them." I said modestly.

"Why do draw all of this?" she asked.

"I think nature is beautiful. I feel sense of peace and quiet being here." I explained.

"Would...would you draw me?" she asked sheepishly.

"If you like, again I'm not an artist or anything. But I'll try my best." I said.

"Great, follow me!" she said leading me upstairs.

Upstairs was a bedroom; There were lighting fixtures on the walls with the same crystals as the chandler downstairs. Upon closer inspection the crystals looked like they could be magically infused amber. There was also a bed with an elaborate frame design of branches entwining with each other and some of the same things you'd find on a bed. A mattress, pillows, ect. only I don't think that they were made out of cloth I think I they might have been some type of moss.

"Is there a reason why we had to come up here to sketch you?" I asked.

"I wanted you to draw me me somewhere comfortable." she said.

"Alright, if it makes you comfortable to do it up here." I said opening up my sketchbook.

Shalyn laid down on her bed in an elegant pose. I began sketching her in my book. I carefully jotted down every line, every curve of her body. It was kinda erotic studying her body. Her wide hips, ample breasts, plump lips. I kept shifting in my chair feeling a slight flutter in my pants. Once finished, I showed the sketch to Shalyn.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're really good at drawing." she said.

"Thank you, again I'm not really that good." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Um...can you do another drawing of me?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. But why..." I said.

Before I could ask why she wanted a second picture, Shalyn removed her dress revealing her nude body to me.

"Is this okay?" she asked sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah, that's...that's fine." I said.

Shalyn laid down on the bed again and posed more seductively. I felt hot, I tried to keep my hands steady as I drew her. I was familiar with her body, but it was difficult when I came to her breasts and vagina. Her nipples were a soft pink, and she had a patch of green pubic hair carpeting her crotch.

I feel my mouth becoming dry and I wasn't entirely sure why she wanted me to do this. Maybe she was trying to turn me on? If that was true, then it was working. I decided to ask her why I was drawing nude.

"Shalyn, if you don't mind why am I drawing you like this?" I asked.

"You said you love the beauty of nature, and what's more beautiful in nature than a naked woman?" she asked.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"Is my nudity making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No...well...maybe a little." I said.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I've actually been watching you for sometime. In fact, I wanted to talk to you but I was so shy and I was also afraid of scaring you away. Even when we met, I had that concern in the back of my mind. But I wanted you, even time I saw you I wanted nothing more than to make love to you. I hoped upon seeing my body that you would give in to your male instincts and make wild love to me." she said.

"So, you brought me her to seduce and sex with me?" I questioned.

"I now, it sounds terrible. But I been alone in these woods for years. I felt alone, until you came and every day I wanted to be with you. I guess I was being selfish." she said covering her body.

I threw down my sketchbook and pencil and began to remove my clothes.

"What are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"I don't think you're a bad person Shalyn. If you want me to make love to you then I will." I said.

Once undressed I climbed on top of her and began kissing her passionately. I went from her lips to her neck and down to her cleavage. My lips lingered in between her breasts tasting her supple flesh. I could hear her moan as I did this. It sounded pleasant to my ears, so I wanted to hear more.

I reached down and started circling the entrance of her womanhood with my finger. Her moans became sharper as I did, such a beautiful noise she produced. I slipped my finger inside her and she moaned even more. The lighting in her room dimmed and turned to a soft pink color.

I plunged my finger inside her vagina and thrusting my finger in and out of her. Shalyn directed my mouth to her nipple. I began to suckle on it, tasting a sweet syrupy substance. I could hardly describe the sensations I was feeling. I was getting light headed and thus I couldn't hold back. I removed my finger from her and replaced it with my throbbing penis. Shalyn's moans turned into cries of ecstasy as I plowed through her.

I moaned deeply feeling the tightness around my cock, coupled with the sounds of Shalyn's moans.

"Oh fuck Shalyn you feel so good! Nice and tight, I could spend my whole life with you." I moaned.

"Me too, I love the feeling of your penis deep inside me!" she cried.

I pulled her closer towards me and it was such a great feeling to have her so close as we made love. Shalyn must've felt the same way since she wrapped her arms and legs around me to push me deeper inside her. I felt myself reaching an orgasm.

"Shalyn, I think I'm about to cum!" I exclaimed.

"Did it inside me! I want you to cum as much as you want inside me!" she cried.

I slammed real hard into her, pumping every drop of semen I had. After I finished, I collapsed on top of Shalyn and before I lost consciousness I saw the lights in the room go dark.

I woke up sometime later haven fallen asleep on top of Shalyn who was still sleeping. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I was curious about what the steps leading downstairs were so I went down them.

I came to another chamber, this one also had the same lighting fixtures that she had in her bedroom. The only difference was in this chamber was a pool of water. I dipped my toe into it and it felt warm. Not scolding hot, but definitely not cold either.

I submerged myself into the pool letting the warm water soothe my body.

"Lloyd?" Shalyn called.

I turned to find her coming down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry for leaving you. I just wanted to know what was down here. This isn't your drinking water is it?" I asked.

"Oh no, I have a second source of water for that. That's my bathing water." she said.

"Good, I didn't want to get you sick or anything." I said.

Shalyn walked over and join me in the pool. She sat on my lap, facing me, and kissing me tenderly.

"It would be nice if we could do this every day." she murmured.

"Who said we can't do this?" I asked.

"Don't you have a home? Family, friends who would worry about you?" she asked.

"Most of my family aren't around here and I don't really have any friends. I can sell my house, work my job and come back here to stay with you." I said.

"I...you don't know how happy I am to hear that." she said.

"I shouldn't leave such a beautiful lady alone, now can't I?" I asked.

After that, I returned to town and sold off my house and a few things. People thought this was odd and asked if I was planning on living in the woods or something? I said yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I still worked my job, but returned to Shalyn in the evenings. She asked if it was okay if she would call me her husband and I thought I'd like that. Nature sure is beautiful huh?


	55. The Ribbon

**A/N: ****Today we'll be looking at another Irish/Celtic/Gaelic ghost with the Dullahan. I came about them from Sleepy Hollow with the Headless Horseman. I do wonder sometimes with the Dullahan when the head is detected from the body does the body act independently from the head? Like, once the head comes off can the head still control over the body or does the body move on it's own, or does the body not move period? I would imagine that the body would work independently from the head but I don't know.**

**And since I couldn't figure out out a good hook for ththis chapter as per usual I decided to inspiration from something else. Are you familiar with the story of the Green Ribbon(I think that's what it's called)? It's a story about a guy who meets a girl who wears a green ribbon around her neck, and everytime he asks her about it she wouldn't like to talk about it. So, as they get older they eventually get married, and one day the girl gets sick. She asks the guy if he would do her a favor and remove the green ribbon from her neck. Upon doing so her head falls off her body. So imagine that, but not as horrifying and with significantly more fucking.**

Chapter 55

My name is Matt Jamison, and I'm having a shitty week. I'm a 34 year old high school PE teacher, recently I got petrified by a student at the school who looked like she and a male student were having sex on running track. I didn't get a chance to see who they were but I was stuck in place for probably an hour. If Mrs. Carter hadn't shown up I probably would have been there all night.

To add on top of that, my mother has been pressing me for grandkids. I told her I'll have kids when I'm damn well and ready. But eventually she set me up on a blind date with the daughter of a friend of a friend. I wasn't much for the dating scene, sure I'd sometimes go out to the bar and hit on some random until we go to my or her place to fuck. But apart from that, I was never really interested in a long term relationship human or otherwise.

But I was going to try for my mother's sake. I meeting my date at a restaurant, nothing to fancy but not some fast food joint either. The only thing I had to go off of was her name was Cynthia Carrington and I would recognize her by a blue velvet ribbon that she wore. I sat in the booth for maybe fifteen minutes before Cynthia arrived.

She had long silver hair, gold colored eyes, creamy white skin. She was dressed in a dark red cardigan with a white blouse that exposed a healthy amount of cleavage, a pair of jeans, and of course a blue velvet ribbon. Although, when mom said she wore a blue ribbon I thought it would be in her hair not around her neck. I waved to her and she walked over.

"Are you Mark Jamison?" she asked.

"It's Matt, and yeah I am. You must be Cynthia." I said as she took a seat.

"Right, sorry. My mind is in a million different places right now." she said.

"It's alright, we all have those days. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No, we're on a date right now. I just met you and I don't want to burden you with my problems." she said.

"Alright, if you you say so. You know whwhen my mother arranged this date she didn't say you were...pretty." I said.

"Would you have come if I wasn't?" she asked.

"Maybe, but if I'm being honest I didn't want to go on this date period." I said.

"Yeah, from the sounds of it your mother probably had the same idea as my mother. Hook me up with some random guy so she can have grandkids." she said.

"I know, it's like parents only want us to have kids for them. Ugh, it's even worse when you're in your 30s." I said.

"In my case it's because I'm almost 30." she said.

"Really? How old are you?" I asked.

"27. I'm just a few years out of college." she said.

"I never went to college. That's why I stuck teaching physical education at the local high school." I said.

"It's not Frankfurt High is it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know?" I asked.

"I went there, were you teaching there?" she asked.

"Ha, I may be older than you but not tthat old. No, I only started working there. Been about four years now." I said.

"I see. Did you ever want to do anything else?" she asked.

"Not really, to be frank I never had any goals after high school. So teaching PhysEd was a good idea at the time." I said.

"At least you're in good shape. My PE teacher Mr. Ryerson, he looked like he'd get winded after running for barely a minute." she said.

"Yeah, I think I remember him. I guess the faculty wanted some who didn't look like they eat three box of donuts daily to replace him." I said.

"And he had that horrid comb over, that some how made him have less hair." she added.

"He also smelled like a mix of motor oil and overcooked sausages." I said.

Several hours later, we were having a better time than I thought we would. But the one thing that bother me was that ribbon on her neck. I thought I'd ask about it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What's the deal with that ribbon? Is it a fashion statement or something?" I asked.

"This? It's...complicated. Something I shouldn't talk about on this date." she said.

"Are you suggesting that we're going to have a second date?" I asked.

"More than one, and maybe...something else if you're up for." she said rubbing my forearm.

"Well, since you put it like. I'm very interested in seeing what this something else might be." I said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that." she said playfully.

"How long?" I asked.

"How about about we go on another date and we'll see how long?" she asked.

"Deal." I said.

After that, me and Cynthia started going out more frequently. By the four date or so is when we started kissing. By the sixth, Cynthia started sending very risqué photos of herself to me and I sent her the same. By the eighth date, Cynthia and I tried phone sex. As hot as it was jerking off to photos and the sound of her touching herself I wanted to get to actually sex. However something kept nagging me in the back of my mind. That damn ribbon, I know I probably shouldn't pay attention to it but it was just there. I just had to find out.

I had just finished our tenth date and by this point we've been dating for a month and a half now and I was walking her to the door of her house.

"I had a good time with you Matt." she said sweetly.

"You always say that." I said with a playful smirk.

"But I always mean it." she said and began kissing me.

I felt her slip her tongue into my mouth. God I love it when she did that. I knew that we'd just kiss and I'd probably go home and jerk off to her before calling it a night.

"You wanna come in?" she asked parting from our kiss.

"And do what?" I asked coyly.

"You know what, I know you've probably jerked off to those photos I sent you. I also touched myself to those pictures you sent. Not to mention all those nights we had phone sex. So how about we stop playing with ourselves and start playing with each other." she said.

I couldn't agree more. We soon made our way into her bedroom frantically undressing one another. And before I about to pin down Cynthia on the bed, I saw that ribbon. I wanted nothing to standing between us, not even a tiny piece of fabric. As I kissed her, I reached up and removed the ribbon from her neck. Cynthia's eyes shot open and she pushed me away from her.

"W-what did you do!?" she shouted.

"I wanted to feel you without this ribbon." I explained.

"Oh no." she said.

Suddenly, Cynthia's head rolled forward and on to floor, her body collapsed as well. Oh fuck! I just killed my girlfriend! I...I don't know what just happened. Is that why she wore that ribbon? Oh god, I should've never taken it off.

Despite the fact her head came off, there wasn't any blood. I should report this, maybe call emergency services. I crouched down and pick up Cynthia's head.

"Cynthia, I'm so sorry." I said kissing her forehead.

Suddenly, her eyes opened up and dropped her head.

"Ow! Be careful!" she cried.

"Cynthia? You're alive?" I asked picking her head up.

"Of course I'm alive! Why did you do that?" she asked angrily.

"I...I don't know that would happen. What...what are you?" I asked.

"*sigh* I knew you'd find out sooner or later. I'm a Dullahan, a type of ghost who's head can detach from our body." she explained.

"Can you...can you reattach your head so we can forget about all of this?" I asked.

"Yes, give her a second." she said as her nude headless body stood up.

It was a little disturbing to say the least. Just as I was giving her head back to her body. Her body started waving her hands in front of herself, almost like she was telling me not to give her head back.

"Cynthia? Can your body move on it's own?" I asked.

"Yes, why what's she doing?" she asked.

Before I could answer Cynthia's body walk over and began to massage my cock. It was weird, but I also kinda liked it. I tossed Cynthia's head onto her bed.

"Hey! What are you two doing! Put my head back on!" she shouted.

"I think your body is horny and she doesn't want you ruining her night." I groaned as her body vigorously jerked me off.

"Stop that right now! Matt, if you don't stop I'm breaking up with you!" she threatened.

I ignored her and cupped her breast. Her body quivered as I touched her. I heard some moans coming from her head. So, they feel the same pleasure. Alright, let's go deeper. I tossed her body onto the bed and scraped the tip of my penis against her sopping pussy.

"H-hey, don't you think about it! I won't ah...forgive either of you if you do this." she said failing to conceal her moans.

I plugged my cock deep in her pussy. Her head cried out and her body shook in pure ecstasy. I proceeded to plow through her vagina as her head released soft moans. I laid on top of her kissing her neck and chest.

"Hey, stop giving her all the attention! What about me?" Cynthia asked.

I turned to her and grabbed her head. I kissed her which was weird since I was kissing a severed head. Her body began pointing from her head to her pussy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think your body wants you to eat out your pussy." I said.

"Really? If that's what she wants." she said.

I turned her head around and lowered her. Cynthia began licking her clit causing her to grip the sheets of the bed.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm eating out my own pussy while being fucked!" she moaned.

There's a sentence I'd never thought I'd hear. But I also found it kinda hot watching her lick her pussy. I could feel my balls bubbling up with cum.

"Oh fuck Cynthia, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned.

"Do baby! Come inside my pussy!" she cried.

I blew a huge load inside of her. Cynthia lapped up any amount semen that leaked out of her. Once I was finished her body grabbed her head and reattached it back to her body. I was still holding on to her ribbon and gave it back to her.

"Sorry about taking your ribbon off." I said.

"It's fine, but you shouldn't have done it in the first place." she said tying the ribbon back on.

"I said I'm sorry." I said.

"It's going to take more than a simple sorry from you." she said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, for starters...you can stay here for tonight and cuddle me." she said.

I guess I did want to make up for what I pulled earlier. Cynthia moved to the other side of her bed and I climbed in holding her in my arms.

"I have a few questions." I said.

"I suppose that is to be expected. What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Does a Dullahan's head come off that easily?" I asked.

"Sometimes, not always. Although in my case it's more frequent than others." she said.

"Hence the ribbon." I said.

"Well, I started losing my head at a much younger age. So my father gave me this ribbon to keep my head on." she said.

"You seem fond of him." I said.

"Of course I do. I love my father, in fact you remind me of him." she said stroking my cheek.

"Does a Dullahan's body act independently from their heads?" I asked.

"It a case by case basis. Some can, others can remotely control theirs. But only when ours heads are detached, otherwise we can control our bodies like anyone else." she explained.

"I'm sorry again, maybe next time we have sex like normal?" I suggested.

"Sure, but you're going to have to earn it. And not just taking me out either. I what you to do something for me." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not allowed to jerk off until we have sex again." she said.

"So wait, you're blue balling me by blue balling me?" I asked.

"Unless you think my pussy isn't worth it?" she asked coyly.

"Ugh, fine." I said.

"Good, and remember no jerking off. I'll know if you do." she said.

After that, it was a few months before I could have sex. By then my balls had swelled to the size of grapefruits and felt painful. But Cynthia was able to forgive me and allowed me to unload my balls inside her. I felt an immense weight being taking off from my balls. Cynthia joked that I might have even made her pregnant. I was okay with that thought after all Cynthia was the best thing I had going on in my life. Plus it might get my mom off my back.


	56. Stress Relief

**A/N: ****As we end our long journey through D, we'll close it off with yet another staple of fantasy the stout yet hardy Dwarf. For many of us are first encounter with Dwarves was from Lord of the Rings. I know my encounter with them was probably from the Chronicles of Narnia. But that's probably not too surprising since Lewis and Tolkien were friends so they probably discussed they're work with each other on multiple occasions.**

**I know that if I were to write Dwarves they probably be the same clichéd fantasy Dwarves. You know living underground and in mountains, being great investors, talking in Scottish accents. I guess I could give them the ability to use magic. Outside of tabletop RPGs you don't seen a lot of Dwarf mages. In fact, much like the Elder Scrolls series I make a lot of races able to use magic. I can never quite understand why in a world of magic only certain races can do magic. I think Dragon Age tried to explain why Dwarves can't cast magic, but aside from that I never see any other races in fantasy use magic, just Humans and Elves. But that's a discussion for another time.**

Chapter 56

I'm Darren Rooker, I work as an assistant to a contracting company. Specifically for a Dwarf named Shannon O'Dowd. She's a strong, capable woman but she be a little (no pun intended) high strung. She always has to prove herself ya know. But I guess I'd be too if I was 3 feet tall and built like a child.

We were currently developing a new apartment building and Shannon was stressed out about an incident that happened at the site involving a worker attacking two other workers, but the on site manager took care of the incident. But I don't think it made her feel any less stressed.

"You know, we'd would be behind schedule if these workers would keep it in their damn pants." Shannon said.

"I did make the suggestion to separate the workers." I said.

"Oh blow it out your arse Darren!" she shouted.

"Just trying to help ma'am." I said apologetically.

"Nah, it's my fault. I've been a wee bit tired andI've been feeling a fook ton of pressure to get this finished on time." she said.

"No need to apologize ma'am, but I didn't take this position to make you more stressed." I said.

"Aye, you're a good lad. I'll just be in the office if you need me." she said heading to her office.

I knew that Shannon worked real hard to finish her projects on time, but she was never good under pressure. So, I stopped by at a local liquid store and got a bottle of Utopia brandy. I remember the it was Shannon's drive of choice at an office party once. Maybe she'll feel better if I gave it to her. I got back to her office to find her lazily going through documents.

"Ms. O'Dowd, you already?" I asked as I entered.

"Hmm? Oh Darren, yes come." she said.

"I wanted to give you something." I said.

"Ey? Alright ya bloody brown noser, what da want?" she asked.

"Nothing ma'am, I wanted to give you a gift to show that I appreciate all the hard work you do." I said giving her the bottle.

"Really? And you're not doing this for a promotion or anything?" she asked.

"No, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." I said.

"You know, this is an awfully big bottle for me wee little self. Would ya like to share it with me?" she asked.

"Now, aren't we still at work?" I asked.

"One little drink won't kill ya. Besides, it's just us here." she said.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a drink with her. At least that what I thought at the time, since one drink turned into two. Then two into three. At this point we've drunk half the bottle. Shannon had loosened up quite considerably. She loosened her tie, her dirty blonde hair that she normally had tied into a bun was now wild and free, and she had unbuttoned a couple buttons of her dress shirt exposing some cleavage. The one thing about Shannon that she took pride in was the fact she was much buster than most Dwarves.

"You know Shannon, maybe this is the brandy talking but you're quite pretty." I said.

"You're sure a cheeky lad ain't ya?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're trying to take advantage of me and try to get a raise. But I see through your ruse." she said.

"What ruse? I really think you're pretty." I said.

"Don't try to sweet talk me ya cheeky fooker. I aught to punish ya with me pussy for that." she said laughing hardy.

I laughed too, it was pretty funny...but then why was she slipping off her panties from underneath her skirt? Shannon pushed me down on the floor and I got a face full of her vagina. There was a slight sweet taste from her vagina.

"Yeah, ya like my pussy in your face laddie?" she asked sarcastically.

I grabbed her hips and licked her vagina. Shannon was moaning and she raked her tiny fingers through my hair. I started to taste more of that sweetness from her. She turned around and unzipped my pants and pulled out my penis.

"Why hello there big guy." she said before taking it into her mouth.

We kept pleasuring each other, getting a taste for each other. I felt her become increasingly wet with every stroke of my tongue. Shannon took out my member and began to stroke it her nimble fingers making it twitch.

"Oh Shannon, that feels so good!" I moaned.

"Yeah? Ya wanna make it feel even better?" she asked.

I nodded and she got up and sat down on her desk spreading her legs apart. I went over and proceeded to slip my dick inside her. We both moaned and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt to tease her nipples. I moved from her chest down to her butt and grabbed the velvety softness of each cheek.

"Ohhh Darren, I got so much of your meat stuffed inside me pussy!" Shannon shouted.

"Yeah, and your pussy is wrapped so tight around my cock." I moaned.

I was thrusting hard into Shannon to the point where I was inside her womb. It was so tight, wet, and hot it felt like my manhood was in a sauna. I was at my limit, and given how wet Shannon was so was she. I kept thrusting and thrusting until I flooded Shannon's womb with my semen. Shannon stuck her tongue out as she felt the of cum getting pumped inside of her.

"Oh Darren, I can feel so much cum inside me." she said as I felt her body twitch.

"Good, I'm glad I could make you happy." I said pulling out of her and flopping down on the couch in her office.

Shannon walked over and laid on top of me with me cuddling her. The next morning Shannon and I woke up hung over and a little embarrassed about last night. I don't know if I could face her, I mean I just drunkenly hooked up with my boss. And yet, part of me also liked it. Not just the sex but having it with Shannon. Maybe if I explained what happened last night maybe she won't fire me. We were both drunk and made a spur of the moment choice. I'm sure we can handle this like adults.

"Ms. O'Dowd, can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Oh, Darren. Come in, I was just about to get you. I wanted to discuss what happened last night." she said.

"As do I, and I know what you're going to say." I said.

"Ya do?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I agree with you. You're my boss and I think it would be a good discussion for the both of us." I said.

"Darren, I didn't know you felt like that. But yeah I also think we should keep fooking. Just so long as it doesn't interfere with our job than we should do it." she said.

"Great, I'm so glad we...wait, what did you say about fucking?" I asked.

"We should do it. After last night I'll admit I felt shame for doin' it. But when I came in I wasn't stressed anymore. So I think having sex as stress reliever with ya would be good idea." she said.

"Uh...sure. I...I suppose it is." I said.

Great, would ya prefer my place or your's?" she asked.

"I guess that's your call ma'am." I said.

After that things weren't so bad, I got to have sex with Shannon whenever she got stressed and we didn't push it further than that. Although part of me also wanted to push things further. But I knew what this was, no sense in trying to make something out of nothing.

I just finished relieving Shannon of stress at her place. I cuddle her after we had finished and I can't help but notice how cuddly she was. I can't help but want to have a proper relationship with her. But again, we both knew what this was and I was still just her assistant.

"Hey Darren?" Shannon said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes ma'am, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Call me Shannon ya bastard. I've been thinking lately. I like having sex with ya, but I don't want just sex with ya. I know you're my assistant and all, but I think I like ya. Ya don't have to yes right away but I feel we should...hey!" she shouted as I hugged her tightly.

"You don't know how happy I am." I said kissing her face.

"Oi, I said ya didn't have to say yes right away! Aw fook it." she said and kissed me.

Afterwards Shannon and I were a couple...outside the office. We didn't need to bring our relationship to work. While we still had sex with each other, the sex had meaning to it. Sure I had sex with Shannon as stress relief every now and again. But we also had sex when we were horny or because we loved each other.

Shannon started to become less stressed, and even did better with her work. She even told the investor that construction might be finished before the deadline. I still do my job, but now with the benefit of being in a relationship.

"You ready to go ma'am?" I asked Shannon.

"Yeah, ya know Darren I'm glad to ya with me." she said.

"Me too, I'm glad we're working together." I said.

"Maybe I can get you a gift for being such a good assistant?" she suggested.

"That won't be necessary. I have everything I need." I said.

"Okay, but I ain't givin' ya raise." she said.

"Now hold on a minute, let's not go crazy." I said.

"Oh now ya want somethin' eh laddie?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh you're going to get it tonight." I said.


	57. Mother of Monsters

**A/N: ****We've now entered E and soon we shall leave it. Seriously there's only two entrees in this section. And we'll be looking at the mother of monsters herself Echidna. Not to be confused with the large spiky mammal. As for the chapter, I had it be slightly shorter than I originally had it, but I hopefully that will make up for how short some of the chapters have been.**

**Speaking of monsters, I just recently watched Godzilla: King of Monsters. It was pretty good, the visuals were great, I liked the music and how it incorporated a lot of the old themes, and unlike the 2014 Godzilla I could actually see the monster fights. I think, to be honest I only saw the 2014 Godzilla once and I found it quite boring. But King of Monsters was good, 7 out of 10. But like a strong 7.**

Chapter 57

I'm Jack Kingston, I'm 32 years old, married with five children. I awoke to the blaring of my alarm. I shut it off and slogged my way to the bathroom. As I stood in the shower I thought about how I reached to this point.

I guess it all started back in high school when I met the love of my life Rachael. She was the prettiest girl in the school, drop dead gorgeous some would say. Girls wanted to be friends with her and guys wanted to both be with and inside her. I was one of the former.

I never really thought of Mamono as beautiful before, at least until Rachael. Nevertheless I still wanted to be with her. But I was a no body, the type of guy she'd hardly ever noticed. But worked up the courage to ask her out. However, I didn't anticipate tripping and falling on my face. I was down right humiliated, I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never crawl out.

But funny thing happened, Rachael helped me up and asked if I was alright. I was expecting getting laughed at or have insults hurled at me, but no. Her kind, caring nature made me even more in love with her. I used this opportunity to ask her out and through a warm smile and light giggle she said that she admired my courage and agreed to go out with me.

I wasn't sure how long our relationship would last, but I was more than happy with the time I spent with her. At some point, she introduced me to her family and it was a strange experience. Rachael was the oldest of five and being a daughter of an Echidna meant her sisters were all different. There was Kelly (second oldest and a Arachne), Naomi (middle sister and a Minotaur), Claire (second youngest and a Kikimora), and lastly Amy (the youngest and a Werecat). It made me wonder if I got Rachael pregnant, what kind of children would she have?

I suppose I wouldn't wait much longer since just after we finished high school is when we made love together. It was sudden but not unexpected since I thought about what we'd do after high school. Rachael wanted a career, but more than that she wanted to start a family with me. And judging how she jumped my bones after telling me this she wanted to start right away. We got married and soon had five beautiful girls.

I honestly can't wish for a better life than the one I have now. My thoughts were interrupted by the door to bathroom opening.

"Father, I brought a towel and some clothes for you." a voice said.

That was our oldest Astra, much like her mother Astra was an Echidna. First borns are often Echidnas. And much her mother Astra was dutiful, often helping her mother and I around the house or taking care of her sisters. She was a spitting image of her mother with long dark hair, yellow eyes, and green skin with her tail having purple scales. This year Astra was starting her first year of middle school.

"Thank you sweetie." I said from inside the shower.

"I'll leave them on the toilet seat for you." she said and left the bathroom.

I shut off the water, dried off, and got dressed. As I left the bathroom I caught the ever familiar sight of two my girls fighting.

"Get off me butt breath!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah, and what are going to do if I don't?" the other asked.

These were our twins Francine and Michelle, or Frankie and Shelley as I often called them. Despite being twins Frankie and Shelley were not identical. Francine was a Hellhound while Michelle was a Manticore. Both of them fought a lot, don't ask why I haven't got the foggiest idea why. Maybe it's a cat and dog thing? I don't know, I'm just lucky they're in different classes.

Frankie was pretty common looking for a Hellhound, her skin and fur were pitch black, she had glowing orange eyes, and her hair while dark was more of a dark red rather than black. She was assertive in both the best and worst ways you can imagine.

Shelley was also common looking for a Manticore. pale skin, pink hair, a mix of purple and white fur, a pair of bat wings, and that bizarre scorpion tail she had. Unlike Frankie, Shelley was sweeter although she often used this sweetness on me like a weapon. Mainly to get out of trouble that either she or Frankie started. They were both beginning the end of elementary school years.

"Alright, break it up you two." I said pulling Frankie off of Shelley.

"But she started it!" Frankie whined.

"I don't care who started it. Now go eat breakfast before you're late for school." I said.

They race to the kitchen, leaving me with getting my last two daughters. I turned around and found one of them standing behind me.

This was Iris, Iris was our second youngest and a Cyclops. She was a sweet girl, but very timid. She usually kept her blue eye concealed behind a curtain of dark bangs, and she had skin similar to Astra's scales only slightly lighter. Iris was in the middle of elementary school and while we're glad she's doing well in school I just wish she would make friends, maybe this year.

"Hello Iris sweetie, how are you?" I asked.

"O-okay." she said timidly.

"First day jitters? I got them too. Listen sweetie, can you do daddy a favor? Can you make some friends? I worry that you might miss out on youth." I said.

"I...I'll try." she said quietly.

"Good girl, you go eat breakfast while I get your sister." I said.

As I watched Iris head to the kitchen, I felt something latch onto my leg. Looking down I found our last daughter.

"I got you daddy!" she chirped.

This was our youngest Zoey, Zoey was a Medusa. She had purple scales much like Astra, pale skin like Michelle, and blue eyes like Iris. She was energetic and abrasive for a Medusa, but I didn't mind although I wish she'd pay attention sometimes. Zoey was our last child who would be starting school, kindergarten to be precise.

"Good morning Zoey, are you ready for school?" I asked.

"Do I have ta? Can't I stay home with you?" she asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but daddy needs to get back to work." I said prying her off my leg.

We went to the kitchen, the twins were busy wolfing down their breakfast. Iris was poking at her food, and Astra had finished with her breakfast and was helping Rachael wash some of the dishes. Rachael turned to me as I was helping Zoey into her highchair.

"Good morning darling, your breakfast is on the table." she said.

As I sat down I noticed that Rachael was dressed a bit more casually than she normally would be.

"Are they being more lax with the dress code at your office?" I asked her.

"Honey did you forget? It's my birthday, I always take off work for my birthday." she said.

That's right, she does do that. I almost forgot with the girls starting school again.

"Hey mom, could we also get out of school since it's your birthday?" Shelley asked.

"Sorry Michelle, but my birthday is not an excuse to skip out on school." Rachael said.

"Why not? Shelley's an idiot anyway, might as well let stay how." Frankie commented.

"Hey I'm not an idiot! Dad tell Frankie to stop calling me an idiot!" Shelley said.

"Frankie, don't call your sister an idiot." I scolded while drinking my coffee.

After finishing up the girls got ready and heading for the door.

"Good bye girls. Stay safe on your way to school." Rachael said.

"Zoey, you hold on to Iris' hand until you get to school." I instructed.

"I can slither by myself! I'm a big girl!" Zoey protested.

"It's for your own safety. Iris make sure you don't lose Zoey." I said.

"I-I don't know if I can handle this much response ability." Iris stammered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you could, and your school is right near Zoey's." I said brushing her bangs away and kissing her forehead.

"Okay daddy, I won't let you down." she said meekly.

"Francine, Michelle. Don't kill each other please." I begged.

"I'll try, but if kitty cat here gets out of line I may have to bite her." Frankie said.

"Try it mutt!" Shelley snapped bringing her claws out.

"Frankie, don't bite your sister. Shelley, don't call your sister a mutt. I want at least one school year where neither of you are sent to the principal's office, can you do that?" I asked.

"Yes, dad." they both said.

"Astra, watch your sisters. I don't want anything to happen to them." I said.

"You can count on me father." she said.

"Good girl." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Have fun at school girls." Rachael said.

All five of them left, leaving both me and my wife alone. Which was the first time in a while since we were alone. I was ready to do some work, when Rachael pounced on me and pinned me to the floor kissing me.

"Rachael? The hell has gotten into you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry darling. We haven't been intimate since Zoey was born." she said.

"So you decided to go at it with me right now?" I questioned.

"I certainly wasn't going to do it in front of the girls." she said.

I suppose that was true, and it was her birthday so why not? I picked Rachael and carried her off into the bedroom. The one thing they don't tell you about Echidnas is how horny they get during their pregnancies. Not only that, but how their mood also changes as well, or maybe that was just my wife. I say this because that's what happened when she was pregnant with the girls.

With Astra, she didn't exhibited much change. Maybe she was more warmer with me? But with the twins, it was much different. She would be extremely lustful one minute and then angry the next. Even worst was when we made love, it would start out intense and then shift to become more violent. With Iris, it was better. I found it cute how shy she would get when asking for sex. During sex, she'd cover her face and talk about how embarrassing it was or timidly asking me if she was doing good, almost like it was her first time again. And with Zoey, she was real clingy. Not that I mind, but when your wife can coil herself and refuse to let go of you that's when you have problems.

Although funny enough, everytime we would have sex we'd be caught by one of our girls. We've had all five girls catch us having sex with mixed reactions. Astra thought it was fascinating and watched us the whole time, and to say that it was awkward would be an understatement. Luckily my wife asked if we could have some privacy for my sake and she left. With the twins they barged in on us and it was gross. When Iris did it, she got embarrassed and apologized for walking in on us. And with Zoey, she thought we were playing a game and asked if she could play too which I firmly shot that down and said that it was an adult game.

Anyway, I brought Rachael into the bedroom and began stripping each other. Once naked she did that thing that all Lamias do which is to coil around their partners. Once she was firmly wrapped around me, I wrapped my arms around her kissing her tenderly.

"Darling, it feels so good to be with you again." she said.

"I know, and since it's your birthday I'll do whatever you want." I said.

"Just love me like you have been doing for over 10 years." she said.

I slowly inserted my erect member inside her and she felt just as tight and wet as the last time we made love. Hell, it still felt like that when we first made love. Rachael moaned and cooed as my manhood went deep inside. I slowly thrusted my hips feeling the warm, wet, tightness of her vagina. She pressed us closer so that her breasts were touching my chest.

Even though it's been a few months since the last time we had sex, it felt the same as it before. But in a good way. The two snakes the came out from either of Rachael's head hovered closer to me. They kissed and nuzzled the sides of my face. I returned in kind by kissing or stroking them with my finger.

I increased my movements slamming harder and harder into my wife. Her cries of ecstasy ringing in my ears. I laid down on the bed grabbing her soft, supple buttock in the process. Her breathing got heavier and moans deeper as I fondled her ass. God I missed this.

"Jack! Ugh, I think...ah...I think I'm going to cum soon!" she moaned.

"Yeah? You want me to cum inside you as well?" I asked staring into those beautiful yellow orbs of her's.

"Yes agh...I want you cum hard and...oh, deep." she said.

I drove faster and faster inside her. Till my tip was hitting her womb. Once it reached inside, I flooded the inside with a lot of semen. Rachael came too, her womanhood clamping down on my penis and milked it for every last drop.

Rachael held on long after our orgasms end. Both of us staring in each other's eyes.

"That was wonderful Jack." she said softly.

"I did get you knocked up five times, so I'd like to think I do go." I said.

"Don't sell yourself short, you were good even before we were married." she said stroking my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you choose me to be your boyfriend? You could've have any guy you wanted and instead you chose me. Why?" I asked.

"You weren't a dumb horny teenage boy. As an Echidna, while we have a strong desire to mate and have children, we still need a capable man to give them to us. And that's what I saw in you, a strong capable man to give me children." she said.

"After making an ass of myself you still thought I was still capable?" I asked.

"Maybe not at first, but I figured you were the best choice for me, and I was right." she said.

"That's sweet of you to say...I think." I said.

We cuddled with each other for several minutes, and got dressed again. Rachael said that she was going to do some errands and we return in a few hours. By then the girls will probably be home by then. I had just enough time to get everything ready when she got back. There was just one thing missing...oh, there's one of them.

As a surprise I invited Rachael's sisters who she hasn't seen in awhile. One of them pulled into the driveway and by the looks of it, it was Amy. I opened the door and she came in.

"Hello Amy, so good to see you." I said.

"Uh-huh, where's Rachael?" she asked.

"No, she's out doing some errands." I said.

"Oh, okay then." she said jumping over and landing on the couch, and watching TV.

"Did you bring anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, in my car. In the back seat." she said tossing her keys to me.

"Gee thanks." I mumbled heading to her car.

As much as I love Amy, I couldn't stand how lazy she was at times. As I was getting Amy's gift from her car, another one of Rachael's sisters Claire pulled up behind her. Claire was a year or two older than Amy, already married with twins of her own that were around the same age as Zoey.

"Jack! It's so good to see you." she said getting out of her car.

"Claire, how've you been?" I asked.

"I'm good, how are the girls?" she asked.

"They're good, Frankie and Shelley are still fighting. They started school today." I said.

"That's good, my girls will be starting school next year." she said.

"That's great, I can't wait to see them again." I said.

"So, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Your sister Amy wanted to get her gift from her car." I explained.

"Figures she'd do something like this." she said.

I led Claire inside, Amy was still laying on the couch watching TV.

"Amy, your sister Claire is here." I said as we entered.

Amy lazily waved to us and we set down Rachael's gifts on the kitchen table. Claire went back out to her car and brought in the ingredients for Rachael's cake. As I was helping with the baking, another one of Rachael's sisters pulled up onto my lawn. I looked outside and it was Naomi who had parked her truck on my lawn.

Naomi, much like Claire she was also married but she didn't have any children. But she was focused on her career as a professional wrestler. At least the one thing that the twins enjoyed was watching Naomi's matches on TV.

"What up ladies, Jack." Naomi said as she entered.

"Hello Naomi, quick question. Why did you park on my lawn?" I asked.

"I didn't have anywhere to park." she said.

"You could've parked near the sidewalk." I suggested.

"Oh yeah, where's big sis?" she asked.

"Doing some errands, won't be until later." I said.

"Anything I can do?" she asked.

"You can help Claire in the kitchen." I said.

"And what do I do with this?" she asked handing me a large box.

"On the table." I directed.

As Naomi went to the kitchen, the last of Rachael's sisters pulled in front of the house. Despite being the second oldest Kelly wasn't married. I guess being a giant spider doesn't help her much, but the girls like her and they're probably the closest thing she has to children.

"Hey Kelly, how are you doing?" I asked inviting her in.

"Been better." she said.

"Dating life not doing well? What happened to guy you going out with Eddy or something like that?" I asked.

"He seemed like a nice guy, but you know how that goes." she said.

"You know, my friend Ben sometimes ask about you and he's a big leg and he really into spiders." I said.

"I'd rather not have to go through my brother-in-law for a date." she said.

"Ben's a nice guy, a little thick headed sometimes but he's a nice guy." I said.

"I'll think about it. Where's my sisters?" she asked.

"Rachael is out right now, Claire and Naomi are in the kitchen, and Amy..." I said pointing over to the couch.

"For the love of...Amy! Get your ass off the couch and help Claire and Naomi." Kelly ordered.

"But I don't wanna!" Amy whined.

"Don't make me tell Mom what you did!" Kelly threatened.

"Screw you, I'm not 5 anymore!" Amy shouted.

"I'm really sorry about her." Kelly said to me.

"It's fine, let's just get everything done before Rachael gets back home." I said.

We (with the exception of Amy) finished with the cake and the decorations. By the time we were finished is the time the girls got home.

"Father, why is there a truck on our lawn?" Astra asked as she entered.

"Hi girls." Naomi said.

"Aunt Naomi!" the twins shouted pushed passed Astra.

"Hey girls, how've you been doing?" Naomi asked.

"Great!" Frankie said.

"We watched your match the other night, it was awesome!" Shelley commented.

"Aw thanks! Nice to know I got you two cheering for me." Naomi said.

"Ah! Jack, get your little Gremlin off my leg!" Amy shouted with Zoey attached to her leg.

"I'm not a Gremlin I'm a snake!" Zoey protested.

"Zoey let go of your aunt." I said.

The door opened and Rachael entered.

"Honey? Why are there so many cars in our driveway, and who parked on our lawn?" she asked.

"Rachael!" her sister shouted and rushed over to hug her.

"Goodness, what are you all doing here?" Rachael asked.

"I invited, figured since you don't get to see them often I'd be a nice surprise." I said.

"Thank you Jack, I mean it." Rachael said sweetly.

After having some cake, Rachael received her presents from her sisters. Kelly gave her a sweater similar to one she gave her mother during the holidays, Claire gave her a book from one of Rachael's favorite authors, Naomi gave her a silk nightie that she jokingly stated it was more of a gift for me, and Amy gave her a blender that we were pretty sure was one we gave her.

Afterwards, her sisters said their good byes and we settled down for dinner.

"Everyone had a good day at school?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was alright." Shelley said.

"Iris has a boyfriend though." Frankie said.

"W-what, no I don't!" Iris protested.

"Yeah, what's his name? Ryan?" Shelley asked.

"His just a friend!" Iris protested again.

"Iris and Ryan sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Frankie chanted.

"Dad, make them stop!" Iris shouted.

"Girls, don't tease your sister about her friends." I scolded.

"Sorry dad." they both said.

"Iris, do you really have a friend who's a boy?" I asked.

"You did tell me to make friends." she said sheepishly.

"That's great honey. Zoey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Great! I learned how to write my name, and drew a pretty picture, and I booped a snoot!" she exclaimed.

"You did what now?" I asked.

"Aw yes, her teacher told me about that. Apparently Zoey touched the nose of on her classmates who was a Kobold." Astra explained.

"Her name is Wendy and I booped her snoot because she's my woof woof friend." Zoey said.

"Zoey it's not polite to touch your classmates." Rachael said wiping Zoey's mouth off.

"But she's my woof woof friend. What is she there for if not for snoot booping?" Zoey asked.

"An education, like you." I said.

After dinner, I got the girls in bed and I got ready for bed as well. I was laying in bed waiting for Rachael to join me. She can in wearing the nightie that Naomi gave to her.

"Wow, wearing that already?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if it looked alright. Does it look alright?" she asked.

"Of course, you are god damn beautiful Rachael." I said.

"Thank you, how sweet of you." she said climbing into bed and coiling herself around me.

"I kinda wish I got you a gift." I said.

"Don't be silly, you've given me enough. I got to see my sisters, we're living in a lovely home, and most importantly I have five wonderful girls." she said.

"I guess there's one more thing I could give you." I said.

I grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. I pulled away and she had a wide smile on her face. Afterwards, we went to sleep together. I knew it would be business as usual by tomorrow, but I was happy that it was with my wife and our big happy family.


	58. The Cabin

**A/N: ****Time to hit up another classic fantasy staple: Elves. Now this is the part where I talk about when I was first exposed, probably from some random piece of fiction. But I think I was exposed to Elves the same way a lot of people were exposed to them through Santa Claus. That or cookie commercials.**

**But we're talking about more modern fantasy Elves, so more nature oriented human sized Elves. Which is fine, but those types of Elves are kinda boring. The reason I based this in a modern setting. Although I'm not completely immune to such clichés given the plot of this chapter. Nevertheless, it was the best I could think of.**

Chapter 58

My Elise Campbell, I guess you could say I'm a bit of outdoors kind of guy. I don't particularly care for nature, but I didn't mind it either. However, never pass up an opportunity for a free vacation even if it's spending a weekend in a cabin. But I was spending this vacation with my friend and her family.

My friend in question is Siobhan Haverhill. Siobhan was an Elf, and as such she was very prudish and very no nonsense. She long green hair that she had tied into a ponytail. She offend dressed very modestly even during the summer. Never shown any huge amount of skin, mostly her arms and occasionally some upper thigh whenever she wore a skirt.

As to why I'm joining her and her family in their cabin for the weekend is because Mr. and Mrs. Haverhill liked me, almost like I was a son to them. So we drove to their cabin, it was pretty big for a cabin. Siobhan looked out the window the whole drive.

"Elise, are your parents okay with you going on this trip with us?" Mr. Haverhill asked.

"Yeah, they trust me to behave myself." I said.

"It's great that you can join us, right Siobhan?" Mrs. Haverhill asked her.

"Mhmm, sure." she said sarcastically.

"Why the sour puss angel? Now won't be so bored with your friend around." Mr. Haverhill said to her.

"Dad, Elise isn't apart of our family, more importantly he doesn't even like camping!" Siobhan protested.

"I think you're grossly exaggerating my stance on camping." I said.

"Ignore her Elise, Siobhan has been adamantly against you joining us." Mrs. Haverhill said.

"How come?" I asked turning to Siobhan.

"As I said you're not apart of our family." she said.

We got to the cabin, which again was pretty big for one. Hell, it was more like a small lodge. From what I remember it was a two stories with a living room, kitchen, a sitting room with a jacuzzi, two and a half bathrooms, and two bedrooms. This presented a problem since I might have to share a room with Siobhan, and I don't think that she would be happy with that idea.

"Alright, we'll get dinner started. Siobhan can you show Elise to your room?" Mr. Haverhill asked.

"Dad don't you think it's inappropriate for a young man to be in the same room with your daughter?" Siobhan asked.

"Hey if Siobhan doesn't want me to sleep with her I'd be more than happy to sleep on the couch." I said.

"Nonsense, Elise you're are guest. Siobhan quit being difficult and show him upstairs." Mrs. Haverhill said.

"Fine. Follow me." Siobhan said leading me begrudgingly upstairs.

We got to her room and I tossed my bag onto her bed. Siobhan stood silently glaring at me.

"Did I do something to upset you recently? You seem really pissed off with me." I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm...going through things and I didn't expected you being here." she said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't doubt that, but you shouldn't be angry with me because you don't want me here. We're friends Siobhan, and if you have an issue with just say so." I said.

"You're right, I shouldn't take my anger out on you. I'll...I'll try to be open about." she said.

"Good, now let's go eat I'm starving." I said.

We had dinner and then it was off to bed. I had my shower before Siobhan and got into bed. Siobhan entered the room in a bathrobe as soon as I got into bed. I never slept over at Siobhan's house before so the opportunity to see what her sleepwear was like had me curious.

"Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you close your eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes." she said.

I closed my eyes, but curiosity got the best of me and I opened an eye just enough to see what she was wearing. She had her back to me, and from underneath her robe was a mint green camisole with mesh shoulder straps and matching panties. I thought maybe she wore some kind of flannel pyjama set, but this was much sexier than I had in mind. She turned around and I quickly shut my eye and she crawled into bed.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." She said.

"Anything else you want me too do?" I asked.

"Yeah, stay on your side of the bed." she said turning the light off.

"Siobhan?" I called out in the darkness.

"What?" she answered.

"Any reason why you didn't want to come? Other than your pervious reasons?" I asked.

"I...I didn't think I'd be appropriate. I knew we'd be sharing a room, and I didn't want anything to happen." she said.

"Oh, thinking I wouldn't be able to control myself?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually, I was worried that _I_ wouldn't be able to control myself." she said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I...I know this may not be the best time to bring this up but...I'm in love with you." she said.

"What? When and for how long?" I asked.

"Middle school, you turned to me on the first of school, flashing that dumb grin of yours and asked if we could be friends." she said.

"Wait, you've been in love with me since we first met?" I asked.

"I...I didn't want to believe it at first. But as time went on I just kept lying to myself that I have these feelings." she said.

"Geez, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take all this." I said.

"Just forget I said any of this. It's already awkward enough as is." she said.

"Can I...can I see what you're wearing?" I asked.

She seemed hesitant at first, but eventually she lifted the covers and I got a full view of her camisole.

"You wore that for me?" I asked.

"Not really, but I don't mind wearing it for you." she said.

"Can I...touch you?" I asked.

"Um...alright, but don't be too inappropriate." she said.

I placed my hands on her waist and glided my hands along her body making sure not to touch her breasts. I moved from her body to her shoulders, then her face.

"Your skin is really soft and smooth." I commented.

"I use moisturizer." she said.

I took my hands off her and she slipped her hands under my shirt. I made no protest, figured it was only fair. Her fingers grazed every inch of flesh, almost like they were memorizing every part of my torso.

"Do you mind if I touch you...down there?" she asked.

"Only if I touch you down there." I said.

"Okay, just...be gentle." she said.

I nodded and slipped my hand down her panties and she slipped her hand down my boxers. I moved down grazing the tuft of pubic hair until I hit her vagina. I slid across the tender lips, just as soft and smooth as the rest of her. She wimpered softly as I touched her, her hand seized my cock and firmly stroked it.

"Wow, that feels good." I said.

"Uh, put them inside..." Siobhan moaned.

"Put what inside?" I asked.

"Your fingers, put them inside me!" she begged.

I prodded the entrance of her vagina with my index finger, then my middle. Her insides were hot and wet, and was becoming increasingly wetter as I dug my fingers inside of her. Siobhan tightened her grip around my cock and stroked hard. I pulled out of her pussy, my fingers wet and sticky from her fluids. I stripped her of her panties and continued to finger her pussy.

Siobhan removed my boxers and continued jerking me off. It was so erotic just the two of us staring at each other and touching each other. Despite how dark it was, I could see her face and how sexually charged she was, how hot and heavy her breathing was. I grabbed her chin with my free hand and kissed her. Siobhan quickened her hand movement and I sped up my hand movement.

"Siobhan, I'm going to cum!" I said.

"Me too, cum with me!" she cried.

I shot a heavy load of semen on Siobhan's stomach and hand. Siobhan came too, coating my hand in her fluids. I removed my hand it glistened in pale light of the moon. I turned to Siobhan and we kissed each other tenderly.

"That felt good Siobhan." I said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we did that." she said.

"I'm really tired tough. I guess we should get some sleep." I said.

"Elise, can you...will you hold me?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

I wrapped my arms around her and Siobhan rested her head on my chest. I fell asleep soon after feeling the gentle caress of Siobhan breathing against my chest. I woke up the next morning, Siobhan was surprisingly absent. Must've gotten up before me. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed before heading downstairs. I got downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Haverhill were sitting in the kitchen. Siobhan was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Elise, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Haverhill asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, although I guess I slept pretty late." I said.

"You and Siobhan behaved yourselves?" Mr. Haverhill asked.

"Yeah, I say we behaved well." I said looking over at Siobhan.

"You want me to make you something?" Mrs. Haverhill asked.

"Nah, I'll just go out on a hike before lunch." I said.

"Okay, there's a trail that leads to and wraps around a lake." Mr. Haverhill suggested.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." I said.

As I was about to head out the door, I turned to Siobhan still seating on the couch.

"Hey, Siobhan? You wanna go on a hike with me?" I asked.

She turned to me, and then back to her parents, and then back to me.

"Sure, why not?" she said placing her book on the coffee table.

Siobhan and I left the cabin and ventured towards the lake. We were pretty quiet on our way to the lake. When we got there, it was dazzling, glinting in the sunlight like a diamond. I sat down on a log that sat near the edge of the lake. Siobhan sat down next to me.

"So why did you ask me to join you?" she asked.

"I wanted to discuss about last night." I said.

"I figured that, I don't apologize for what I did or said and if you don't have feelings for me I'd understand. But I was honest when I said I love you." she said.

"I know, I didn't expect you to say that you're in love with me. I can't say that I had the same feelings for you, but I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you." I said.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"I'm getting older, you're getting older, and we know each other so well that I don't know if I could find anyone better." I said.

"Is that a complement or an insult?" she asked.

"Hee, a complement. I probably could've phrased it better." I said with a light chuckle.

"You probably should have, but I know how clumsy you are with your words so I won't hold it against you." she said with a loving smile.

I placed a hand on her face and kissed her. We parted lips and stared at each other for a few short minutes.

"I think we should go back." Siobhan said getting off the log.

I got up and we headed back to the cabin. After a while, I thought about what happened last night and thought that maybe me and Siobhan should go a little further and have actually sex, but that was her call. I went on another hike, this time by myself. I wanted some time to myself and enjoy nature for a bit.

I got back a little while later and had dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Haverhill went to bed early giving me and Siobhan the night to ourselves. I found her in the sitting room relaxing in the jacuzzi.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Immensely, you wanna join me?" she asked.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." I said.

"Neither did I." she said seductively.

I smirked and stripped down naked. Once undressed, I slowly submerged myself into the warm, bubbling water. Once I was in, Siobhan moved over to me pressing her butt against my crotch.

"You know, we'd get into a lot of trouble if your parents catch us." I said.

"My parents are heavy sleepers. Besides, they won't catch us if we're quiet." she said.

Siobhan turned around and began to rub her pussy against my cock. She then grabbed the back of my head and plunged it into her cleavage. She lowered herself onto my dick and proceeded a series of wimpers and gasps.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to be painful." she said.

"You're a virgin...was a virgin I guess. Taking in all of my rod isn't the same as jerking it." I said.

"You're right, I'll be more careful." she said.

"Take it nice and slow." I instructed.

Siobhan slowly grinded her hips, her cheeks grew to a bright pink as she grinded. I slowly stroked her cheek giving her a loving smile.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm having sex with you." she said.

"And we haven't gotten to the good part." I said.

I lifted her out of the water and sat her down on the edge of the tub. I thrusted into her and she clasped her mouth to silence her moans. Her pussy was drenched, but I couldn't tell if it was from the jacuzzi or her being aroused. I slammed harder and harder till I was ready to shoot my load.

"Elise, stop!" she shouted.

"What's wrong, am I hurting you?" I asked.

"No, but...I'd rather accept your sperm in a more comfortable location." she said.

I pulled out of her pussy and she shut off the jacuzzi before draining it. We dried off and rushed up to her room. Once inside, I pushed her down onto the bed and laid on top of her. I returned my still throbbing manhood back into her pussy. Siobhan silenced her moans by burying her face into her pillow. As I thrusted into her, I moved up right to her sexy pointed ears.

'I love you Siobhan.' I whispered before nibbling on the tip of her ear.

She released a loud moan into her pillow. I kept thrusting harder into her, reaching my orgasm again. I pulled out and shot a long thick load down her back. I sat there still reeling from my orgasm Siobhan's pussy gushed out a heavy flow of her own cum.

"I can't believe you came on my back." she said panting.

"I can't believe you came from me cumming on your back." I said.

I grabbed a few tissues and wiped off her back. I tossed out the tissues and laid down next to Siobhan. She pulled a blanket over us and wrapped her arms around me.

"Did you really mean what you said? Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course, wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I said kissing her forehead.

I knew that this trip would be over soon and we'll be going back home. But I was happy knowing that at least I'll have Siobhan with me. Maybe some day we'll come back here. But for now, I'll enjoy what little time I have left with her.


	59. Broken Butterfly

**A/N: Hey sorry for how late the last chapter was, I got distracted and it took me longer to finish then anticipated. I hoping you're still reading this. Also, editing has been screwy as of late. Whenever I finish writing a word or screw up writing occasionally when I hit delete it just deletes most, if not all of the word. Not only that, but when I try to delete the pervious chapter to move on to next one I can only do a few lines at a time. I don't know, hopefully this is an app problem and on my phone being difficult.**

**I'm also trying something new out. After posting a new chapter, I'm going to give it a day or two grace period so that if anyone has a suggestion for a chapter they'll give them some time to get it in before I start writing. Now this'll only apply to the Monster Girls I don't have suggestions for, you know, the ones who I don't have on my list. In case you need a reference to the list, I have a updated version on chapter ****50.**

**But enough about that, let's move on to the equally short F list. Starting off with the Fairy.** **I feel weird about writing a chapter on a monster that's like what 1/100th the size of the male lead. But, as a writer I have to flexible when comes to writing. Especially if what I'm writing makes me uncomfortable. I'll try and make it sexy, but I make no promises.**

Chapter 59

I'm Alexander Vladislav, I consider myself a bit of an entomologist. I say that, but I just like collect various insects and pin them to cards and/or paper and have them framed. I have quite the extensive collection of insects on my walls. It also helps that I live in a house near a forest.

I was walking about, trying to find any new samples. The problem with living near a forest is that there wasn't much in the way of diversity. I just have collected one of every type of insect in the area. As I was about to give up on finding anything, I caught a glimpse of a pair of shimmering blue wings.

I followed them, I've never seen such a vibrant shade of blue before. It must've been some unknown or rare species of butterfly. It landed on a tree and cautiously approached it with my net at the ready. I slammed down on it, clipping one of it's wings in the process. Damn it, I was hoping to capture it intact.

"Ow! My wing!" a small voice cried.

I looked inside the net, and inside wasn't a butterfly but rather a tiny girl. She had short blue hair, forest green eyes, a blue almost see-through dress, and jutting out from her back was a pair of previously intact butterfly wings.

"Are...are you alright?" I asked reaching into the net.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" she screamed cowering inside the net.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"Then why did you capture me? And why did you break my wing?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to break your wing. I thought you were a butterfly, I'm sorry for hurting you. Here, let me pull you out." I said reaching back into the net.

I carefully grabbed her and pulled her out of my net. She still looked hurt and terrified, with my free hand, I took my index finger and gently stroked her head.

"See? I don't want to hurt you, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, but my wing..." she said.

"Yeah it looks pretty bad, how about I take you to my home?" I asked.

"You promise not to hurt me?" she asked.

"I already said that I wouldn't. Here, you'll be better off in here." I said putting her in my pocket.

"Thank you mister." she said timidly.

"Don't mention it, do you have a name? I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex." I said.

"Cyanne." she said meekly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for hurting you." I said.

"It's okay." she said.

"So, what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Fairy, have you never seen a Fairy before?" she asked.

"I've heard about your kind, but you're the first one I've seen." I said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Like I said, I'm taking you to my home. I can't exactly leave you out here with your wing busted up." I said.

I brought Cyanne to my home, upon entering her attention to the various frames of bugs hanging on my walls.

"Do you always have dead bugs hanging on your walls?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I like looking at them." I explained.

"Were you going to do that to me?" she asked.

"Of course not, you're a sentient being. If I put you on display like that I'd basically be murdering you." I said.

"How long will I'll be staying?" she asked.

"Until your wing heals. After that you're free to leave at any time." I said.

"Okay...um, thank you Alex." she said meekly.

"It's the least I could do." I said.

Later, I got dinner made. A simple dish of chicken and rice, I gave Cyanne a small clump of rice along with an equally small piece of chicken. After dinner, I was trying to figure out Cyanne's sleeping and bathing arrangements. The latter issue was easy to remedy, just needed to fill a small bowl of whatever temperature of water she required. Shampoo and/or body wash was a bit of a problem since I would have to be careful about how much I gave her.

As for her sleeping arrangements, that was a bit trickier. She could sleep in my bed, lest I risk crushing her. So I figured the best place to put her on a pillow next to me. As for a blanket I used a dry, clean cloth.

"I hope that you're comfortable. I don't have anything that's small enough for you." I said.

"It's fine, I like how big cushiony it is." she said nestling into the pillow.

"Well good night." I said turning the light off.

As Cyanne slept I gently stroked her face with my finger, her skin was smooth and soft. She had such a fragile looking frame that I had to be doubly sure not to hurt her.

Days went by and Cyanne was showing great signs of recovery. While I was happy that she was almost fully healed, I was also sad to see her leave. The past couple of days have been some of best I've experienced. I don't really get many visitors, nor do I talk to many people. Cyanne has been one of the few good things in my life.

She's cute and sweet, she was pretty chatty most of the time but I didn't mind. I didn't want her to leave, but I couldn't force her to stay. If she wanted to leave I'd respect her wishes, even if that meant losing her.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Cyanne said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you're a lot better." I said.

"Alex? Can I give something for helping me?" she asked.

"You don't have to give me anything." I said.

"I'd still like to thank you." she said.

"Well, if you insist." I said.

She fluttered up to my face and started kissed me. I kissed her back feeling my lips take up the whole of her face. I felt her small tongue poking the entrance of my mouth. I welcomed her tongue with mine and I could barely feel her tongue.

We parted lips, her face was bright red. She took off her dress and she floated in front of me in the nude, looking very modest. I was caught in a fog of lust, I grabbed her and stuck my tongue into her vagina. I only managed to get the tip inside of her. I felt her whole body tremble as I licked her vagina.

"Yes Alex, tongue fuck my pussy!" Cyanne cried.

As I wiggled the tip of my tongue inside of her, I rubbed her small breasts. Cyanne moaned and clenched to my face. I could taste a sweet liquid on the tip of my tongue. I removed my tongue from her vagina, it was wet from a mix of vaginal fluids and my saliva. I looked down at the bulge in my pants and wondered if I could fit it inside of her. Still lost in my lustful haze I decided to insert my manhood inside her vagina.

I managed to just get my tip inside of her, but didn't any further lest I run the risk of impaling her. Her stomach was heavily stretched out, yet she didn't seem like she was in pain. In fact, she seemed quite happy with my cock being inside her.

"Yes! Fuck me! Use as your cock sleeve!" she begged.

I feel her twitch with delight as I slowly slid Cyanne up and down what little of my cock I could. She felt so tight around my tip that I was almost going to explode. I slid faster and faster until I came. I came so hard that my semen inflated her until she burst and semen spewed out of her vagina and mouth. Once I finished my orgasm, I became fearful that I might have killed Cyanne.

I held her in my hands, she seemed to be breathing. Or at least as well as she could be since I shot a whole load of cum through her.

"Cyanne are you alright?" I asked.

"*cough* *cough* I'm *cough* fine." she said.

"I'm so sorry, I just lost control of myself." I said.

"It's okay *cough*. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Where's my dress?" she asked.

I reached down and picked up her dress. I gave Cyanne her dress back and she flew into the air again. I led her back into the forest where I found her.

"I guess this is where we part ways." I said.

"Maybe I can visit you sometime?" she asked.

"I'd...like that." I said.

As Cyanne kissed my cheek and floated off, a woman appeared. She had long golden blonde hair, large insect like wings, and she had a bright aura around her. She was about the size of an average human, maybe a few inches taller. I don't know if it was her size or her blinding aura, but I was brought to my knees.

"Mommy!" Cyanne squealed and flew over to her.

"Cyanne, I was wondering where you flew off too." the woman said, her voice sounded so silky.

"I was hurt and I couldn't fly for a while. But Alex helped me." Cyanne said.

"Are you Alex?" the woman asked turning to me.

"Yes ma'am, are you actually her mother?" I asked.

"In a sense. I didn't give birth to her, but I am responsible for taking care of her." she said.

"I must apologize, see I hurt Cyanne. But it was an accident, I didn't know she was a Fairy." I said.

"Cyanne is this true?" the woman asked her.

"Yeah...but Alex took care of me." she said.

"I admire your honesty Alex. I'm glad to know that Cyanne is unharmed." the woman said.

"Cyanne also wanted to visit me from time to time. Is that alright with you?" I asked meekly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, you seem trustworthy enough. So long as you don't break that trust I shall allow it." she said.

"Thank you ma'am." I said finally getting back on my feet.

After that Cyanne visited often, sometimes a few days a week, others only once a week. But she still showed. And I stopped collecting insects after that. Why keep collecting them when I have something much more pretty that's in front of me.


	60. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, I'm sorry again for the late chapter. I was hoping to finish it in February, but again I got distracted. I've been a bit tired lately and I'm a bit concerned about the Coronavirus outbreak. I'm extremely concerned with it, even though it hasn't hit where I live...yet. So I hope ya'll have been keeping healthy, it doesn't hurt to be careful about this and try not to panic.**

**I wish I had a better segway into this chapter, but I don't. A shame really, such a cheery monster girl gets such a morbid intro. Hopefully the chapter itself will lighten up this dower opening. Sorry to be such a fucking downer, but that's just how I've been feeling lately.**

Chapter 60

I'm Damon Richman, I play as the third baseman for the Frankfurt High baseball team, junior varsity. I'll admit that while I do enjoy the sport I never considered taking it up as a career. But I was happy enough to be playing the game. But there was one minor issue I had.

"Yeah, go Damon! You're looking so good out there! Wooooo!" a girl shouted.

That. That was my issue. Ashley Potter was a grade under me and one day, out of no where she turned up to one of my practices dressed as a cheerleader. Except, the baseball team didn't have a cheerleading squad. Come to think of it, I don't think Ashley was on the cheerleading squad.

No, I think the real reason she started doing all of this was because of me. As for why, I don't know. Maybe she's hoping I'd become her boyfriend or something. Yeah, like that'll happen. This fucking blows, why couldn't I get a hotter fan girl? No, instead I get a shrimpy little Familiar as a fan girl.

Practice ended and I wanted to get off the field as quickly as possible. However, but I could get far Ashley stopped me.

"Hi Damon! Did you hear me cheer?" she asked.

"Pretty sure the whole school heard you." I said dryly.

"Hahaha! You're so funny Damon." she said snorting a bit.

"Listen, I don't know what you want but I want you to leave me alone." I said.

"Got it, you probably want to go shower off. Shower off that hot...muscular...sweaty..." she said her breathing becoming heavier and her cheeks turning red.

Holy shit this is one creepy bitch. I need to distance myself from her, although I get the feeling that it's easier said than done. I left her to whatever freakish fantasy she was in visioning.

I showered off and got changed when I was approached by a couple of my teammates, Ian and Malcolm.

"Saw your little fan girl at practice today." Malcolm said.

"Hell you didn't need to see her, she was loud enough for everyone to hear her." Ian added.

"She's pretty cute though." Malcolm said.

"If you want her so badly why don't you take her?" I questioned.

"Not my type, besides she seems to be infatuated with you." Malcolm said.

"I know! That's my problem!" I exclaimed.

"Dude what's the problem? You got a cute as hell sophomore willing to jump your bones and you're upset about that?" Ian questioned.

"You wouldn't know what we'd give for an underclassmen to want to fuck us." Malcolm said.

"Again if you want her so badly you can have her. I just want to focus on baseball for a while." I said.

"Have you ever talked to her about this?" Ian asked.

"No, wouldn't matter if I did. I feel whatever I say would go in one ear and out the other." I said.

"Why not talk to Salem about this?" Malcolm suggested.

"Who?" I asked.

"She's a Witch, often hangs around Ashley. Witches and Familiars are often close like that." he explained.

"Wait, aren't they close because they're cousins?" Ian asked.

"Hmm, maybe. I thought maybe it was a coincidence that they had the same last name. Regardless, if you don't want Ashley hanging around you you're safe bet is Salem." Malcolm said.

"Worth a shot I guess." I said.

Later, I went searching for Salem. I had little confidence that she'll do anything. But at this point I'll take what I can get.

"Um, Salem?" I asked approaching her in her classroom between classes.

"Yeah, can I help you?" she asked looking up from a book she was reading.

"You probably don't know me, but I'm Damon Richman. I'm on the junior varsity baseball team." I said.

"Oooh, your _that_ Damon." she said adjusting her glasses.

"I guess you have. I'll cut to the case then, I need you to reel in Ashley for me." I said.

"Ash? Why? Did she do something?" she asked.

"She's always showing up to practice dressed up as a cheerleader, it's really embarrassing and I just want her to stop." I said.

"Ash as always been...eccentric. But she doesn't mean any harm. Besides, she's cute as a button, why wouldn't you not like her?" she asked.

"Could you please tell her to back off? I'm not in a good place to be thinking about girls right now." I said.

"Have you tried talking to her?" she asked.

"I figured you'd be more effective than me given how close you two are." I said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I promise nothing." she said returning to her book.

"Thanks, I'll appreciate it." I said and left the classroom.

The next day, I was at practice again and so far no sight of Ashley. Good, maybe her cousin talked some sense into her.

"Damon! Damon over here!" someone shouted.

I turned and in the stands was Ashley in her cheerleading uniform wave at me. Son of a bitch! As soon as practice ended, I marched right over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"I came to see you silly! Salem told me you went to her yesterday. She also said something about wanting me to distance myself from you or something? I wasn't paying attention." she said.

"Well maybe I can tell you what she wanted to say to you. Fuck, off! I don't want you showing up to practice! I don't want you looking at me! I don't want you period!" I shouted angrily.

"But...but I love you." she protested, tears filling her eyes.

"Well I sure as fuck don't! So piss off!" I shouted.

Ashley began crying and ran off. Shit, did I over do it? No, I didn't want her around me and that's what I got. Yet, why do I feel so shitty? Oh well, at least I can get back to focusing on baseball.

Except I couldn't. Practice after practice I couldn't stop thinking about how upset Ashley was. I saw her a few times, but she never said anything to me. I think the way I treated her was also affecting my game. Everytime I went up to bat I'd end up striking out. Everytime a ball would come my way I'd miss it or somehow drop it. As soon as coach ended practice, I sat down on the third base mound.

"Richman, the end happened to you? You were one of the best third basemen I've ever seen. Now? You can barely catch a grounder." coach Jamison said.

"I've uh...I've been thinking about some things. Coach, have you ever made a girl cry?" I asked.

"Are you saying that your poor performance is because of a girl?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." I said.

"Look son, if you really feel bad about making a girl upset than go apologize." he said.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" I asked.

"If they know you fucked up, they'll listen. Anyway, since you did so poorly today you can take the equipment to the storage shed." he said.

I stood up, dust myself off, and gathered up any discarded equipment. I brought everything back to the storage shed, and as I was about to leave I heard something. It sounded like a series of sniffling. I located the source of the sounds and it was Ashley. She was in the back of shed, curled up with her legs pressed to her chest.

"Ashley?" I called out to her.

"Damon? Please don't yell at me!" she cried.

"I'm not...*sigh*...I'm not going to yell at you." I said sitting down next to her.

"Then, why are you here?" she asked inching away from me.

"I was putting away some equipment until I found you. I want to apologize. I yelled at you and that was wrong of me. I guess I didn't want you around because I didn't want a relationship at the moment. I was angry and I took it out on you and I'm sorry." I said.

"I guess I did come on a little strong didn't I?" she asked.

"Maybe a little. Why do you love me anyway?" I asked.

"I was going home one day and you were having practice. A ball came flying at me and I thought it would hit me, until you caught it. So I started coming to your practices and watching you play. To me, you were just so cool that I wanted you to like me. But I guess I over did it, huh?" she questioned.

"Maybe a little." I said.

"You know my mom had a similar problem. See Familiars aren't always born, sometimes they're created by Witches. So my aunt Esther summoned my mom into the to help her get a guy she liked. While she was successful, she also had fallen in love with the man. She was heart broken, until she found out that he had an identical twin." she said.

"Interesting story and all, but what does it have to do with your relationship to me?" I asked.

"My mom lucked out with finding a man, I fear that I won't be as lucky." she said.

"I'm sure you'll find a guy who'll love you." I said.

"But not you." she said and her ears folded downwards.

I wanted to give some reassurance that it wasn't all. But I think that'll only make things worse...unless...

Seeing how I feel like a jerk for yelling at her, why not give her what she wants? I gripped her chin and turned her towards me. She seemed confused, but she caught on to what I was doing when I kissed her.

Her tender lips pressed against mine felt really good and I wanted more. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and could feel her tongue with mine. I had my tongue violently lash her's, almost as if I was trying to win dominance over her mouth. In my aggressive kissing I pinned Ashley to the ground, groping her body as we kissed.

Ashley at this point was moaning, and each moan made it sound like she was begging for more. I slipped a hand underneath her skirt and viciously started rubbing her pussy through her panties. Her moans grew louder and she squirmed underneath me. I felt the fabric become drenched in her juices and I slipped my hand down her panties and into her sopping pussy.

Her moans grew louder and louder as I aggressively finger fucked her, my kiss stifling her cries of pleasure. I kept fingering feeling my fingers getting soaked by her pussy. Yeah, bet that feels good don't it? Oh yeah, I'm getting so fucking horny imaging my cock inside you!

She came hard, her pelvis lifted off the ground and shook violently as my hand became coated with her cum. I released my lips from her's and she laid underneath panting and shaking from her orgasm. Her pupils which normally looked like stars were now in the shape of hearts.

"Damon...that was amazing." she said in a almost dream like state.

I didn't say anything, I lifted her up and ripped off her soaked panties. Seeing her bare pussy would've made me hard, if I wasn't already. I pulled out my rod and shoved it into her. Her tight pussy gripped around my cock and I folded Ashley into a mating press.

"Yes Damon! Fuck me just like that! Destroy my pussy with your huge cock! Ruin me for other men!" she screamed.

Yeah that's right you slut, say my name! Make me want to keep fucking you! Shit, I think I might be a little too into this. I slammed into her until my balls were slapping against her ass.

"Oh yeah Ash, your pussy is going to make me cum! I'm gonna cum so hard into you!" I said.

"Cum inside me! Cum inside me!" she begged.

I slammed down and poured an insane amount of cum inside her. She had a content look on her face with every drop I slipped into her. Even after releasing what felt like years of semen inside her and was still fucking horny.

I opened up her uniform jacket and shirt and began to pull and twist her nipples. She screeched with delight as played with her nipples. Her lips quivered as if she was asking me to kiss her again. I granted her unspoken request and kissed her.

I began assaulting her pussy with my hard cock. Ashley shook and her moans filled the tiny room we were in. Come baby, yell my name one more time. Just let out a good, solid cry of ecstasy for me.

"Damon! I'm going to cum again! Please make cum!" she begged.

That's a good girl. I slammed into her and flooded her womb once again with semen. Her insides clenched up and her body shook violently. I laid on top of her, sweat dripping from my face.

"Damon? Does this...does this mean that you'll be my boyfriend?" Ashley asked.

"I uh...I so?" I said unsure if I should answer her or not. But I did fuck her so I guess I have no choice.

I returned to practice the next day. I was doing a lot better than I have been the past couple days. In fact, not only was my game back to normal, but I was doing better than I was. As for Ashley, well...

"Go Damon! I love you! Wooooo!" she cheered.

I guess having my own personal cheerleader isn't so bad after all.


	61. Odessa

**A/N:** **So we've reached the end of F and will soon begin G. I'm really excited about that, most because that's the largest section of chapters that I have ideas for. But we'll first have to get through the Flow Kelp first.**

**There's nothing wrong with her, it's just weird to sexualize seaweed. But if the internet has taught me anything, it's you can make anything sexy. For better or for worse. Nevertheless it's my due diligence to make a chapter on her. I don't have too, but I want too.**

Chapter 61

My name is Felix Dane, I'm a fisherman. I've been a fisherman for a few years now. I guess I wanted to be a fisherman ever since my dad took me out on the Odessa (his boat) for the first time. A faithful ship he would say, never steered him wrong. That was until he disappeared one day and never came back.

Anyway, the first year or two were pretty good; was able to pay off my fishing boat. But recently my haul have been coming up light recently. As such, I fear I'll be unable to continue to work. I can't really settle down and get married. What woman would want a fisherman for a husband? No, the only woman who really knows and understands me is the ocean. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't lonely. As faithful as she is the ocean isn't one for conversation nor can she keep me warm at night.

I dropped my net into the ocean. I was hoping for a good haul. Something, anything then what I've been getting. I thought I might've hit a school of fish given how heavy the load seemed. But alas, it was fish. just a tangled mess of kelp. Damn, I guess I'll have to throw it back. Maybe there's a fish or two stuck in it?

I began to pick through the kelp and my first thought was how thick it was. Not only that, but felt different than usual. I kept picking through the kelp, until I was meet with a frightening sight.

In the kelp was the face of a woman. Her skin was a bluish green color. Did she die? She didn't move and she didn't look like she wasn't decomposing. I cautiously touch her face; even though it was still wet it was very smooth.

Something else I noticed was she wasn't caught in the kelp. It seemed like the kelp was a part of her. Like it was growing out of her.

What should I do? Toss her back into the ocean? Should I contact port authorities about this? I've never hauled a dead body before.

Just as I was still debating what to do, the woman's eyes fluttered open. I jumped back and grabbed a broom, holding it up for protection.

"S-stay back! I'm warning you!" I shouted.

"Wha...where am I?" she asked sitting up.

"I don't know what you are, but I will not hesitate to use this!" I shouted still brandishing my broom.

"I don't mean you any harm, I'm just confused about where I am." she said.

She did seem out of it, and if she was dangerous she would've attacked me by now. I lowered my broom, but still held on to it.

"You're on my boat, I pulled you out of the water." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm a fisherman, I was trying to get a good haul for today until I pulled you out of the water." I answered.

"Oh okay." she said.

"Would you like to go back into the ocean?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't recognize where I am. I must've been drifting for a while." she said.

"How did you found yourself here?" I asked.

"I was drifting along the current when I must've been hit by debris or something and when I came too I found myself on your boat." she said.

"Is your family worried about you?" I asked.

"I...don't have a family." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"You didn't know. But I admit that I'm unsure about what to do now." she said.

"Well, I'm heading for port since it'll be dark soon. You can stay with me until we can figure something out." I suggested.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice." she said.

I sailed back to port and got back just after sundown. I led the woman back to my home, a small shack near the waterfront. As we went there, I got a few looks and several murmurs from people. I suppose having a woman covered in aquatic plant life isn't the most discreet thing in the world. As soon as we entered my home, the woman seemed anxious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I hate to inconvenience you anymore than I already have, but do you have anywhere with a lot of water in it?" she asked.

I brought her to do the bathroom and filled the tub with water. I asked if she had a preference of what temperature the water should be. She said it didn't matter as long as it had water in it. Once the tub was significantly filled, she climbed in and let out a sigh of relief.

"If you need anything just let me know." I said.

"Excuse me sir, but can I know your name? I want to properly thank you for everything that you've done for me." she said.

"Felix. Do you have a name?" I asked.

"I don't have a name." she said.

"Would you like a name? How about...Odessa." I said.

"It's sounds nice, what does it mean?" she asked.

"It doesn't mean anything, I don't think. It was the name of my father's ship." I said.

"It sounds like he means a lot to you." she said.

"He was...until he went missing." I said.

"He's missing? I didn't know." she said.

"It's fine, I guess at this point he's probably dead by now. Anyway, I'm going to make some dinner. Do you want any?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine for now." Odessa said sinking into the bath water.

I had my dinner and went to bed. The next day, Odessa and I went back out to the ocean. Odessa sat on the side of the ship looking out at the ocean and occasionally glancing my fishing crane.

"Do you use this to fish?" Odessa asked in regards to my fishing crane.

"Yeah, it's much easier to use this instead of a rod. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep it, since I haven't been doing well." I said.

I stopped the boat and dropped the net into the ocean. As it went in, Odessa dropped into the water. While I was shocked I wasn't too surprised. I suppose it'd be selfish of me to expect her to stay. A few minutes later Odessa resurfaced.

"Odessa, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Pull your net up." she said.

I was confused, but pulled the net out. I was amazed by sight of a lot of fish in my net.

"Wha...how did this happen?" I asked.

"I lured them into your net. You seemed upset that you weren't able to catch anything, so I decided to help." Odessa explained.

"I'm glad you didn't leave." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because...I don't talk to a lot of people. Just having you around makes my job a little more bearable." I said.

"Would you like for me to help you out?" she asked.

"If it means that I can continue to work, then yes." I said.

For the next few weeks, Odessa helped me catch fish. I was doing better now than before I met Odessa. And might I also say, how attracted to Odessa I've become. I never noticed until recently how her kelp hugged her body as she comes out of the water. The way her wet skin glistened in the sunlight. Maybe I've been out on the sea too long, but I kinda want to have sex with her.

Odessa and I returned to port after another successful haul. People got used to Odessa and she has become a bit of a celebrity around here. We got back to my home, and Odessa went off to soak in the bathtub. I followed her not too long after.

"Felix is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just noticed how beautiful you are." I said.

"Oh...why thank you." she said blushing.

I walked over and grabbed her by the waist, I pressed her body against mine, and kissed her. The taste of her lips had a salty flavor to them. I felt her tongue greedily snake it's way into my mouth. I feel as though she was trying to drink my saliva, I'm not really surprised since she kept wet almost on a nightly basis.

I stripped off my clothes and submerged us into the bath together. We kept making out until I felt her pelvis grinding against mine. I decided to indulge her lustful desires by slipping my hard manhood into her vagina. It was warm and tight inside of her, my hips moved on their own. Slowly at first, but than gradually gaining more speed the longer we were together.

She blushed a deep shade of blue green and moaned. Her moaning increasing in volume the faster I went, until she practical screaming. I had a feeling that my neighbors could hear us, than again I often could hear them fornicate so they have no right to complain.

"Felix! Felix!" Odessa moaned.

"Does it feel good?" I asked.

"Oh yes! It feels so good!" she cried.

"Good, you've been so good to me that I want to make you feel good too." I said.

I kept plunging myself deeper inside of Odessa until my tip entered her womb. She became tight around my shaft and I was becoming tangled in her kelp. I pounded her harder and harder until I came and poured large amounts of semen inside of her.

"I love you Felix." Odessa said.

"I love you too Odessa." I said and we kissed each other.

The next day, Odessa and I were back out on the water again. She was under water a lot longer than normal. I hope that she was okay, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. But luckily she came up a moment later.

"What happened down there? You get lost?" I asked jokingly.

"I found something. Here, grab it." she said pulling a long piece of wood out of the water.

I took it, not sure why she brought up a rotting piece of wood, but I'm sure this is leading somewhere. I took the board and my heart sank. On the board although faded from time and the ocean was the name The Odessa. I dropped the board and dropped to my knees. I always assumed that my father was dead, but I didn't want to believe it.

Odessa came out of the water and lovingly wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you needed to know." she said.

"Did you...did you find him?" I asked.

"What's left of him, are you okay?" she asked.

"Kinda, I hoped he was still alive out there. But at least I don't have to know what happened to him." I said.

"I could go down and get him for you." she suggested.

"No, let him be. I have closure and that's all I need." I said.

"Should I put this back too?" she asked holding up the board.

"No...no, I think I'll keep it." I said.

Seven years later, I made enough money from fishing to live comfortably for the rest of my life. I still own my boat and still take it out on the ocean from time to time. As for Odessa, she still lived with me. In fact we're now married and have a daughter, Mariana.

Today, I was sitting on deck while Odessa took Mariana to swim. It was peaceful out on the sea, a gentle calm going throughout it. It was then that Odessa and Mariana returned.

"We're back!" Odessa announced climbing onto the boat.

"You two have fun?" I asked getting out of my folding chair.

"Daddy, daddy! I saw a shark!" Mariana chirped excitedly.

"Oh really, I bet it was scary." I said helping Mariana back into the boat.

"It was, but I was a brave girl." she said.

"I'd love to hear all about on the way home." I said.

We sailed home, I was happy to have my wife and daughter with me. I was happy to have Odessa with me. Much like my father's boat, she hasn't steered me wrong.


	62. Wild Guitar

**A/N:** **Now we'll be starting G, and this should hopefully go a lot faster than previous sections, hopefully. Now for our first contestant we have the Gandharva was a tricky one to do.** **I'm not a musician nor do I write music, and that's hard to convey that in non-audio media.** **So I'm going to have to ask you to use your imagination on this one.**

**I however will do my best to convey music in a non-audio media, but I make no promises. Honestly, I rather power through this chapter to get to better ones, but that wouldn't be fair for this chapter. So rather than try to get through this chapter as quickly as possible I'm going to take my time with it. Not that you'll know since the chapter will be posted by the time I finish it.**

Chapter 62

My name is David Noble. I live alone in the city where I'm trying to make it as a writer. I won't lie, it hasn't been easy for me. Most days I feel uninspired, I guess because of the fact that I live alone. I have two older brothers, the oldest is already married and is expecting his first children. My older brother recently got himself a girlfriend, in the most unusual way.

Sure, maybe I'm jealous because I'm miserable and alone. Well, maybe I'll take a walk, clear my head a bit. Maybe I'll find something outside to get me out of my slump.

I took a walk in a park right near my apartment. I often went there to help me think, I guess since it reminds me of the woods by my grandparents' place. As I was wandering I heard something. It was a series of notes being played beautifully on a acoustic guitar.

I followed the sounds to source to find a small group of people gathered around a woman. She looked like a Harpy, having a golden plumage with dark red hair on her legs, her skin was a dark tan color with hair of dark pink. But it was her music that attracted me so, those sweet notes that hung in the the air.

Once she was finished, the people around her gave a round of applause and those some money into her guitar case. As soon as the crowd disbursed I approached her.

"That was incredible." I said to her.

"Thank you, it's not one of my best but people seem to like it." she said.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? David." I said extending my hand.

"Sonya Gilgun." she said placing her wing in my hand.

"I've never seen a Harpy play an instrument before. I mean, Sirens sing but they don't play instruments." I said.

"I'm Gandharva, we specialize in playing instruments." she said.

"Where did you learn how to play?" I asked.

"I didn't really learn per say, we just have natural talent. But I did learn a few things from my mother." she said.

"Does she play the guitar?" I asked.

"Nah, mom's more of a traditionalist. She prefer the sitar. I took up the guitar because I thought it was neat." she said.

"Well I should get going, do you play here often? Because I would like to hear you play again." I said.

"I'm actually not from around here, I just wandered in and played here because I needed the money and this seemed like it'd get a lot of foot traffic. I probably take what money I made and find a cheap motel or something." she said.

"Why don't you stay with me? I don't have a lot of room, but you can stay as long as you like." I said.

Wait, what was I saying? I just met this girl and I'm offering to have her live with me? I must sound incredible desperate.

"Well...I don't take invitations from strangers, but you seem harmless enough. Sure, why not?" she said.

I was a bit surprised by her answered, but nevertheless she gathered up what little she had and followed me back to my apartment. I led her inside and she stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"Nice place you have here." she commented.

"It's alright, I haven't lived here long." I said.

"Is that your family?" she asked picking up a photo of me and my brothers.

"Yeah, me and my brothers any way." I said.

"Which one are you?" she asked.

"On the right, there. The one holding me in the headlock is my oldest brother Steve and the one on the left with the missing tooth is my older brother Arthur." I said.

"You're the youngest? How cute. Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Away, I talked to them every so often." I said.

"And your brothers?" she asked.

"I don't talk to them as much." I said.

"Did you guys have a falling out?" she asked.

"No nothing like that. We're just...busy." I said.

"That's good, family is important to me. I'm the second youngest of four sisters. I never liked it when they fought so I was often assigned to playing peace maker." she said sitting down on my couch.

"You told me about your mom, do your sisters play instruments as well?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Lea, oldest sister, is currently working as a concert violinist. My older sister Kalia is working as a studio musician. As Rachael my younger sister, she hasn't decided yet but she wants to be in a band. Bass or electric guitar." she said.

"And what about you? Any dreams of making it big in the music industry?" I asked.

"Not really, I mean making money is fine and all, but I just want to play because it makes me happy," she said. "What about you and your brothers?"

"Steve is happily married and runs his own dry cleaning business. I'm not sure what Arthur does, but his checking up on our grandmother." I said.

"And you?" she asked.

"Writer, and not a particularly good one. So I keep working at a coffee shop." I said.

"What makes you say that you're not a good writer?" she asked.

"I've been trying to get something published for months. But nothing I've written is ever good enough...at least to me." I said.

"Could I read some of work?" she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. I've better get my bed ready." I said getting up off the couch.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked.

"In my bed...not with me, I'll be sleeping out here on the couch." I said.

"I can't do that to you, you keep your bed I'll have the couch." she said.

"You're my guest, I can't have you stay on my couch. You deserve to have a nice bed." I said.

"You're a sweet guy. But you don't have to inconvenience yourself for me. I'll be fine with the couch." she said.

"If you say so, I'll just get a blanket and pillow for you." I said.

I returned with a spare blanket and pillow. Sonya had her guitar out and was fiddling with the strings.

"Do you normally play before bed?" I asked.

"Sorry, I like to keep her fine tuned." she said.

"Her?" I asked.

"Cassie, my guitar. I wanna make sure she's ready for tomorrow." she said.

"Do you mind playing something for me?" I asked.

"Um, sure." she said.

Sonya began playing again, although the song she played this time was different. It was hard to describe, but the song was sweet compared to this song which sounds...spicy I guess. It was...arousing. I felt hotter, like the air in the room became warmer. I felt sweat began to run down my face. My throat became dry and my mind was becoming cloudy.

As each note played the thoughts that ran through my head were on Sonya. How pretty she was, the shape of her curves, the feeling of her breasts. I had erection forming in my pants and I was profusely sweating.

"David, are you okay?" Sonya asked.

"I'm not sure what happened, it's hot in here all of a sudden." I said.

"Sorry about that, I usually don't play my more racier songs. They tend make people...horny, for a lack of a better word." she explained.

"It's certainly effective." I commented jokingly.

"Do you...do you need help with that?" she asked pointing at my crotch.

"If you're offering..." I said.

Sonya pulled me into a kiss, it was surprising but not unexpected. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her wings and me deepening the kiss. I felt her crotch grind up against mine and I could feel heat radiate from her pants.

I feverishly tore off our clothes having my throbbing rod meet the sweet caramel lips between her thighs. Sonya dipped my hard cock deep into her pussy, letting out a loud moan.

"Oh geez, I forgot what it feels like to have a hard dick inside you." she said.

"Yeah, I haven't had sex in a long time too." I said.

She began bouncing up and down on my dick, her pussy getting increasingly wet as she rode on top of me. I gripped hard onto her ass and laid my sweaty head against her tits. I groaned heavily, relocating my hands to small of her back.

"Oh fuck Sonya, you ride dick so well!" I moaned.

"Ohhh, your dick is huge inside me! I want it to cum so hard right now!" she moaned also.

The sheer warmth of her pussy was driving me crazy. I grabbed her hips and brought them down hard onto my cock and sprayed my seed inside her. Sonya tightened her hold on me accepting every drop of semen I shot into her. But despite cumming inside of her, I still hard as a rock.

"Still horny?" Sonya asked me.

I nodded and she got up from my manhood and shifted herself slightly.

"In that case, I've got a second hole I've always wanted to try." she said with a small giggle.

"Sonya are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Now hurry up and fuck my ass before I change my mind." she said.

I slowly penetrated her asshole and stifled a few wimpers. Once I was fully inside her she took it slow as to give her ass time to adjust to my size. But she started picking up speed again once she got comfortable. I reached down and started playing with her clit and moaned louder than before.

"Yeah David, play with my pussy! Oh fuck yes! I'm going squirt just for you!" she screamed.

What sent Sonya over the edge was me inserting my fingers into her sopping pussy. It was hot and wet as my fingers entered her. The room was filled with the unbridled sounds of our love making. It was almost too much for either of us to handle.

"Oh fuck Sonya, I'm going to cum again!" I grunted.

"Yeah, me too! I want us to cum together! I want you to cum in my ass!" she moaned.

I pounded her asshole and finger fucked her pussy until she squirted all over my crotch. I then came inside of her ass, leaving us a hot sweaty mess on my couch. I pulled out of her ass and my semen poured out of her ass onto the floor.

"Sorry about the mess." Sonya said breathing heavily.

"Eh, I've had worse." I said.

"You know, if that invitation to use your bed is still available then I wouldn't mind sharing it with you." she said.

"I guess we did have sex, might as well sleep tonight." I said before picking her up and carrying her to my bedroom.

We went to my room and made love at least three more times before passing out. I awoke the next morning to find Sonya smelling me.

"Um, good morning?" I said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked.

"No, although I do find it weird that you're sniffing me." I said.

"Sorry, it's another Gandharva thing. We're very prone to thick smells." she explained.

"Are you saying that I smell?" I asked jokingly.

"No...well, kinda. I don't mean you smell in a bad way. I like how you smell in fact." she said.

"How? I didn't shower after last night and I probably smell like sweat and sex." I said.

"Well yeah, but I smell other things too." she said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Your natural musk as a sorta woodsy feel to it, and I also detect a hint of coffee mixed in." she said.

"I did tell you I work at a coffee shop. But you could smell all of that?" I asked.

"Like I said, Gandharvas are prone to thick smells. It's even how we choose our mates." she said.

"Your father smell anything like me?" I asked.

"Nah, dad's scent was different. He works in construction so he had a more earthy smell. Also had a thick aftershave that he wore." she said.

"Well, I guess I'll have my shower." I said getting out of bed.

"Okay, I'll wait here until you get out." she said.

I went to the bedroom and took my shower. When I got out of the shower I found Sonya reading a rough draft I had written before I met her. I wanted to make a big deal out of it, but she seemed generally engrossed in my writing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry! You promised me that you'd let me read some of writings. So, I got bored waiting for you and found this sitting on your desk. Are you mad?" she asked.

"A little, but I'm more interested in what you thought about it." I said.

"I'm not a writer and I don't read much, but I kinda like it. And I'm not just saying that because we had sex. I think you have some real talent and I think you shouldn't sell yourself short." she said.

"Yeah, but what if I'm not good enough enough for publication? What if I'm just some hack who doesn't have any sense of originally?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"You need to try David. I know you don't see it, but I think you have potential. Don't let fear stop you from your dreams." she said.

"Hm, I've never looked at it that way. Maybe you're right." I said.

"Of course I am, wouldn't here if I wasn't." she said.

"I thought you came here because I invited you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah, but I also came because you're a nice guy...and I'm hoping you can continue to me right." she said placing her wing on my shoulder.

"Maybe, but only if you continue to be here for me." I said placing my hand lovingly on her cheek.

"I'd love too, but I don't exactly have a lot of money and I don't want you to put yourself out for me." she said.

"Maybe I can help with that, like I said I work at a coffee shop and some live entertainment could bring in more business." I said.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Why not? You gave me the motivation to get back into my writing, so I could help you if you'll let me." I said.

"Thank you David. I knew that you were a nice guy." she said.

"Just make sure that you don't play one of your racier while you're there." I said kissing her.


	63. Beware the Gray Gargoyle

**A/N:** **So for this chapter the best idea I came up with was taking the lead girl and making her a superhero, but not just any superhero, I wanted her to be a vigilante superhero like Batman. Actually given the fact she's a Gargoyle a more accurate comparison would be Gargoyles. Anyone remember that show? A bunch of Gargoyles get sent to New York and become alive at night? That was a hellva show.**

**But I think the Batman thing still works since he's my favorite superhero and to demonstrate the title of this chapter is base off the name of a episode from Batman: The Animated Series called Beware the Gray Ghost. It's a pretty good episode if you haven't seen it. Hell Batman: The Animated Series is a great series if you haven't seen it. Sure it's got some clunkers in there, but those episodes are few and far between. And the ones that are good are really good. You've got Heart of Ice, Perchance to Dream, Two Face parts 1 and 2, Almost Got 'Em is a fun one, and Legend of the Dark Knight to name a few. I could go on about my love for Batman, but I'll let you get to the chapter.**

Chapter 63

I'm Detective Robert Fleischmann, I've been working with the Westria Police Department for about seven years. Since I began working for them crime was at an all time high. Even when a local drug gang being led by a corrupt District Attorney going to prison it's still pretty high.

Until about three months ago, crime has been dropping steadily. Not just for major crimes but smaller ones too. And when we find these criminals they're usually tied up on the ground or dangling from a fire escape or streetlight. Some criminals even saying that they were attacked by some kind of creature.

An eyewitness from a few weeks ago who was involved in a mugging confirmed that it was some flying creature came down and attacked the mugger. I wanted to investigate this vigilante, but I was receiving considerable pushback from my superior.

"Come Fleischmann, we simply cannot divert department resources on some wild goose chase." Capt. Randallston said.

"But chief, we've got some nutcase going around and doing all of our work!" I protested.

"Well maybe we should give them a medal. If it means more paperwork and less getting shot at then I say good job." he said.

"But sir..." I protested.

"The only butt I want from you is your's leaving my office." he said.

I knew there was no point in arguing with him, so I left his office. But I'm not giving up on this, even if it means I have to go about this myself. I was following this case for the past few months and I'm not giving up on it.

"Hey Fleischmann, you seen any UFOs lately?" McFarland asked sarcastically.

Fucking Donald McFarland, he's been smug jackass ever since his partner and him cracked down on the Fleshpit Vipers.

"Hey Ambridge, why don't you keep that mutt on his leash. Don't want him to shit on anyone's lawn." I retorted.

McFarland sneered at me and Ambridge held him back as I walked away. I got to the parking garage and got into my car. I didn't have much to go on, the flight patterns of this creature was pretty random and it didn't have any pattern outside of random crime.

I pulled out and began driving back to my apartment. As I came to the first traffic light a large shadow flew over my car. I knew that this was my shot to capture this fiend. I sped off after them and after a good fifteen minutes or so I followed them to the old clock tower in the middle of the city.

I made my way up the tower, I immediately regret not working on my cardio as I climbed the stairs. I reached the top of the tower and had my gun drawn. Aside from the sounds of rotating gears it was pretty quiet. I scanned the room, I swear this is where the creature went.

"Pretty brave of you to follow me back to my lair." a voice said, a female voice.

"Yeah well I'm within my rights as a member of the Westria Police Department to detain you." I said.

"Really? And why should you? I'm helping the police with the criminals they can't catch." she said.

"That's nice and all, but we have a little something called due process." I said.

"Hah, due process. And how's that going for you? Not too long ago the city's District Attorney was revealed to be the leader of a drug gang." she said.

"I never said that it was perfect. But I at least follow the rules and not hiding in the shadows like a creep." I said.

"You want me to show myself? Fine." she said.

Suddenly I got sidelined by this mysterious figured knocking my gun out of my hands. Before I had the chance to retrieve my gun, a clawed foot stomped on my wrist while the other kicked my gun away from me. I looked up and even in the darkness of the clock tower I could what the creature was.

She looked like a Succubus. Large bat wings, horns, and a pointed tail. The only thing that was different was her skin, it looked like it was made of stone.

"So Detective, are you glad to meet me now?" she asked.

"I'd be better if you took your foot off me." I said struggling to pull my hand free.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. Not until I evaluate you first." she said.

"Evaluate, how?" I asked.

"Believe it or not Detective we're on the same side. I hate what is happening to my home." she said.

"Is that why you've been pulling the vigilante stunt? Then why not join the force?" I asked.

"I don't expect you to understand why I do the things I do, but your department has too many rules. To me it feels stifling." she said.

"If you really want to help then why attack me?" I asked.

"Probably the same reason you came in with a gun, for protection." she said.

"Fair point, but that doesn't mean I trust you." I said.

"Perhaps there's a way to convince you." she said.

"Yeah and how are you mmfph..." I said.

She crushed her stone cold lips against mine. She let it linger for a minute and released it.

"That was a bit surprising and sloppy." I said.

"I've never been with a man before, so I apologize if I don't have a lot of experience." she said.

"Really? How old are you?" I asked.

"My first awakening occurred about approximately four hundred thirty eight years ago." She answered.

"Shit, you might be as old as my nanna." I commented.

"Do you still need to be persuaded further?" she asked.

"You seem wildly inexperienced, so how are you going to persuade me?" I asked.

"I'm a fast learner." she said unbuckling my pants.

She took out my penis and slowly began to jerk me off. Despite how hard and cold her hands were, it felt kinda nice. I rested my head on the floor of the clock tower and moaned. She kept jerking me off until she switched hands and moved her now free hand to my nuts. Massaging and gently squeezing them.

Now I've only received a few handies in my life, but this might have been the best out of all of them. But if she thinks that she can win me with just a hand job than she's got another thing coming. I guess she thought so too, because she replaced her hand with her mouth. I could feel her tongue wrap around my tip, and it felt like a real tongue.

She bobbed her head up and down, getting my dick nice and slick with her saliva. She removed her mouth from my cock and climbed on top of me and plunging it deep into her wet pussy. Hot damn, the insides feel like an actual vagina. How is that possible?

I grabbed onto her hips as she rode me. Her body was still cool to the touch, but I ain't complaining. I could feel her insides twitching and moulding to my member. I was getting closer to cumming, while she sat on top of me with a wide sinister looking smile.

"Are you going to cum Detective? Do you still think of me as a menace?" she asked.

"Just because oh...I'm balls deep inside your pussy doesn't mean ah...I trust you." I said between moans.

"I could just stop this and leave you with sever blue balls. But I'm enjoying this too much." she said.

Soon she slammed down and poured my semen deep inside of her. Once finished she got off of me and flew up onto a support beam. I got off the ground, buckled my pants back up, and retrieved my gun.

"So, have persuaded you to trust me Detective, or are you going to shoot me?" she asked.

"I don't know if shooting you would work. And even if I did that seems like a dick move on my end. But like I said, you're going to have to do a lot more than fucking me if you want me to trust you." I said holstering my gun.

"I expected as much. Maybe in time we could become allies, if you change your mind you know where to find me." she said.

I left the clock tower and decided to head home. I thought about what happened between me and that woman, still unsure if she's trustworthy or not. But I guess I'll wait and see.

I parked my car and made my way through an alleyway that led to my apartment. As I was reaching it, a bunch of hoodlums surrounded me.

"Sup pops, you looking to spare some change?" one of them asked.

"Afraid not fellas. I was just on my way home." I said.

"Too bad, you gonna pay the toll to pass through here." another said.

"Oh I see, you're shaking me down for money." I said.

"Good thinking old man, now hand over your wallet." one of them said pulling out a knife.

I was going for my gun until I was smacked in the back of the head with what I assumed was a pipe of some sort. As I hit the ground the hoodlums ganged up on me and started beating the shit out of me.

Suddenly I heard a thud sound and they stopped. I looked up to find the woman from earlier standing in front of them.

"The fuck do you want bitch?" one of hoodlums asked.

"I want you to back away from this citizen or face my wrath." she said.

"Yeah right, T-Dog fuck her up." the same hoodlum said.

One of the hoods (presumably the one that hit me with the pipe) went and took a swing at her with his pipe. She blocked the swing and punched him square in the solar plexus. As soon as he hit the ground, the rest of them of them ganged up on her. She managed to defeat them, single handedly I might add, and approached me.

"Are you alright?" she asked helping me up.

Just as I was getting to my feet one of the hoods pulled a gun out.

"Look out!" I shouted.

She covered me with her wing and I could hear gunshots going off. Once they stopped, she flew over to him and punched him square in the face. I managed to get up and I noticed the bullets embedded in her wing.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've been shot at." she said removing the bullets from her wings.

"Did you follow me home?" I asked.

"No, I was continuing my patrol when I saw you were being attacked. Actually I didn't even know it was you until I landed." she said.

"Well thank you for helping me. I'm at least man enough to admit that." I said.

"Even if you don't thank me I still think that it was the right thing to do." she said.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead." she said.

"Why are you doing this? Not saving me, but fighting crime?" I asked.

"I was designed to protect people...I think. While I'm confident in the abilities of the police department, they can't be everywhere at once, and the people need someone like me." she said.

"For?" I asked.

"Hope, they need someone fighting for them. Someone who can make them feel safe and who can instill fear in those that wish to harm them. But I can't do this alone, that's why I need you." she said.

"What like a sidekick?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but I could use a partner. Someone who I can rely on to help stop the scum of this city. And I know you're a good man Detective." she said.

"I'm still unsure, but I also feel like I owe you for saving me." I said.

"You don't have to owe me anything. Now I better leave, the police will arrive to investigate the gunshots." she said.

"One more thing, what's your name? What do I call you?" I asked.

"I don't have a name, but call me whatever you want." she said and flew off.

Later a couple squad cars came to arrest the gang that attacked me. I was giving my statement to one of the officers and mentioned being saved by that mysterious woman.

"So you found your flying monster, eh Bob? So what was she like?" the office asked.

"Hate to admit it, but heroic." I said.

"Yeah, ya know what's she's called?" he asked.

I looked up and saw perched on top of a building, and with a small smile I answered:

"The Gray Gargoyle."

And she flew off into the night.


	64. Mall Cops

**A/N:** **Hey guys, how are you doing? I know things must be pretty rough what with the global pandemic and all. You know when the year started I hoped that this would be a turning point in humanity, but I didn't anticipate that everyone would be stuck inside because of global virus. But what're you going to do? I at least hope that my story gives you some small comfort in these dark times, for whatever that's worth. Anyway the Gazer!**

**I'm not sure why, but she seems pretty popular and I think I have a theory as to why. She basically a sexy version of the Beholder from DD. I have mentioned in a pervious chapter that I never played DD. The closest thing to the game I've been exposed to was the movie, which probably isn't a great representation of the game. It did have an appearance in the movie, but it was more of a cameo at best. In fact, I don't think I'd really recommend it if you're a fan of DD. But I can recommend it if you're a lover of bad cinema. Not a strong recommend, but a recommended. The only two things in that movie worth watching it for is Jeremy Irons' over acting and maybe Richard O'Brian as the head of the Their's Guild.**

Chapter 64

I'm Hugo Daughtry, I work as a security guard for the Silver Springs Shopping Mall. I've been working here for about four years now and it's been going pretty well. A little boring at times, but still pretty good all and all.

About three weeks ago, we got a new girl working the night shift with me. Her name was Paula Blackheart, a Gazer. I guess they hired her because of the extra eyes which give me the creeps everytime I see them.

Paula was also arrogant and egotistical, she offend refer to me as "newbie" even though I've been working here longer than she has. But she only has this mind set is because she worked at a museum as long as I've been working at this mall. Rumor has it that a rare jewel got stolen from the museum she worked at and she was asleep when it happened.

Anyway, I had just started my shift and was sitting in the monitor room. Paula was five minutes late as per usual. It makes me wonder why she even bothers to show up at all.

"Sup newbie, glad to see you haven't burned the place down." Paula said entering the room.

"You're late...again." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Or maybe you're fashionable early?" she retorted sitting in the chair next to me.

"Gee never thought about it like that Paula." I said dryly.

"Ugh, whatever. I still can't believe I got downgraded to such a boring job." she said.

"Not my fault." I said.

I pulled out a sandwich, since I get a little peckish when I'm on duty I like to have a little something to eat. Today was a smoky barbecue chicken sub, with cheddar, bacon, and lettuce.

As I took a bite into the first half of my sub, I noticed that one of Paula's eye stalks was staring at me. The rest of her eyes were focused on the monitors, but I could see a small bit of drool running down the corner of her mouth.

"You want the other half?" I asked.

"Huh? Well, not really. But since you're offering." she said wiping the drool from her face.

I handed her the other half of my sandwich and she immediately tore into with her sharp teeth.

"Easy now, I only have the one sub." I said as I watched her tear through the other half of the sandwich.

"Mmm, you sure have got good taste for a newbie." she said licking the edges of her mouth for any stray barbecue sauce.

"I'm so pleased to satisfy her highness." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and returning to the monitors.

"Ugh, this is so boring! If I wanted to sit on my ass and watch TV then I would've stayed home!" she complained.

"You could get off your ass and go out and do some patrolling." I said.

"That sounds even more boring!" she whined.

"Then sit there and keep quiet." I said.

"Or...you and I could have a little fun." she said running a finger along my inner thigh.

"I'm guessing by your not so subtle hint, that you wanna have sex." I said.

"Oh, maybe you're smarter than I thought you were." she said.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that." I said.

Paula unzipped my pants and whipped out my flaccid cock. She smiled greedily at me as she began to rub it.

"If this is what your cock is like limp, then I can't wait to see it hard." she said.

Her tiny, soft hand made me hard in no time. Once fully erect, all nine of her pupils became dilated. She stood up, dropped her panties, and jumped onto my cock causing my chair to roll back. Once my chair stopped, she dipped my hard manhood deep into her hot pussy.

"So, you like having your cock being nice and snuggly in my tight pussy?" she asked.

"I'll admit that it's pretty tight." I said.

"Good, I want to make your cock nice and welcomed." she said as she proceeded to ride my cock.

Paula vigorously rode my cock. It was a little creepy have nine eyes watching me at once, even if they're all from the same girl. So I try to focus on Paula herself, and she was kinda cute. The way she moaned, the fact that her main eye was half closed, and the way her tongue hung out of her mouth.

I grabbed her face and kissed her. She gripped me tightly and vagina squeezed itself around my shaft.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good!" I exclaimed breaking our kiss.

"Yeah, you're making me so wet right now." she said and continued kissing me.

As Paula continued to ride me, I couldn't help but notice that one of her eye stalks was turned towards the monitors. Suddenly, it's pupil flared up and Paula stopped bouncing on me.

"What's up?" I asked turning to the monitors.

Outside of Mr. Neustadt's Jewelry was a figure trying to break into his store.

"No way! Finally some action!" Paula shouted and ran out the office not even bothering to put her panties back on.

I sat in the security room as I was a little dumbfounded by everything happening. A moment later Paula came running in and performed a flying jump kick square into the robbers chest. I finally decided to spring into action, getting my dick back into my pants and going down to the jewelry store.

I got down there to find Paula sitting on top of the thief. However, either because of how dark it was or quality of the camera footage I didn't notice until getting there that the man Paula attacked was Mr. Neustadt.

"Glad you could make it newbie. I've got this thieving scum right where we want him." she said.

"Help me please!" Mr. Neustadt pleaded.

"Shut your mouth! Tell me you have zip ties and duct tape with you?" she questioned.

"Paula get off of him, that's Mr. Neustadt. He owns the jewelry store." I said pulling Paula off of him.

"What!?!" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Neustadt are you alright?" I asked helping him up.

"A little winded, but fine. That little lady has one hellva kick." he said.

"What are you doing here after hours?" I asked.

"I was driving home just I closed the shop when I remembered that I left my coat in the store. I came to get it, but the mall is so dark that I had trouble getting my keys in the lock." he explained.

"Here I'll get the door for you, you go get your coat." I said picking up his and opening his store for him.

Mr. Neustadt entered his store and proceeded to the back of it. Paula wandered off and slumped down on a nearby bench. Mr. Neustadt exited his store with his coat.

"Thank you young man, my wife bought me this coat and she'd be furious if I had left it here." he said.

"No problem Mr. Neustadt, you just drive home safe." I said handing his keys back after locking his store for him.

As he walked away, I sat down next to Paula who was still a little upset by what happened.

"I can't believe I attacked that man and on top of that I just flashed my vag at him! This is the worst night ever." she said.

"Even more so than when you fell asleep and let a museum you were guarding get robbed?" I asked.

"Yeah, at least then I didn't know there was a robbery until after it happened." she said.

"So, you were probably thinking that if you stopped a robbery then you wouldn't look like a complete fuck up, right?" I asked.

"Something like that, yeah." she said sheepishly.

"If it makes you feel any better. I found it pretty cool the way you charged in there. Even if you just ended up attacking one of the store owners." I said.

"It doesn't, but I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better." she said.

"You know, if there isn't anymore interruptions how about we go back to the security room and continue from where we left off?" I suggested.

"If it makes forget about what happened, then absolutely." she said.

We returned to the security room, it didn't take long for Paula to get ready since her panties were still laying on the floor. However, she didn't as enthusiastic about sex as she was previously.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I guess what happened early really soured my mood." she said.

"Alright, rain check?" I asked.

"Sure...hey, did Mr. Neustadt forget something?" she asked looking at the monitors.

"I don't know, why?" I asked.

"If not, I think we have an actual crook in the mall." she said.

I looked at the monitors and there was a man dressed in all black wandering around the mall with a crowbar and a bag.

We followed the man as he was trying to pry open the door to one of the stores. Paula and I were watching him from around a corner.

'Okay, I have a plan. First we're...' I whispered.

'Don't worry, I got this rook!' Paula whispered cutting me off and rushing around the corner.

"Hey bad guy! Ki-ya!" she shouted performing another flying jump kick.

However her alerting him caused him to whip around and smack her in the face with his crowbar. Paula rolled on the floor and the man was ready to impale with his crowbar. I managed to rush over and shoot him with my stun gun before he could make the fatal blow.

As soon as he fell to the ground twitching from the electricity running through his body I rushed over to Paula.

"Paula, are you okay?" I asked.

"Newbie, did you save me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't let you get killed. Even if you were the one that put yourself in danger." I said.

"Damn, I should be upset that you had to save my ass again. But I'm so fucking wet from you being heroic and shit." she said.

"As much as I'd love to pound that pussy of your's, what are we going to do with him?" I asked pointing to the robber.

"Tie him up, stuff him in a closet, and call the police after we finish boning." she said.

"Works for me." I said.

I pulled a pair of zip ties around the robber and threw him in a janitor's closet. We then returned to the office where I was balls deep inside Paula's tight pussy. Paula was on all fours taking my cock like a champ, her pussy squeezing my shaft ever so tightly.

"Oh fuck yeah! You like your reward Mr. Hero? You like getting your dick wet?" she moaned as I slammed into her.

"Hell yeah, I should save your ass more often." I moaned.

"Don't bet on it, next time I'm saving you and when I do your going to eat my pussy." she said.

"Is that so? Well, if I save you I get to fuck you right in the asshole." I said.

"Fuck, this talk of how we're going to fuck each other is going to make me cum!" she cried.

"Me too! You want me to cum inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, consider it a bonus for saving me." she said.

I slammed into her and poured my sperm deep inside of her. Paula's pussy clenched around my cock, making sure she gets every last drop of semen.

"Fuck that felt good." I commented.

"Yeah, so do we call the cops to take away our friend?" she asked.

"You know what," I said flipping Paula onto her back. "He can wait a little longer. I'm still a bit horny."

"You're so naughty, but I love it. Maybe you're not such a rookie after all." she said.

"Right back at cha'." I said.


	65. Wish Master

**A/N:** **Ah yeah, I'm super excited about this chapter. Because this was one of my more anticipated chapters since I started writing this. I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I feel like this is going to be one of my better chapters. Also this is going to be a touch more wholesome then previous chapters. Although I wouldn't use wholesome, because of how over used it's become in the last few years. But there's no better word for it. Don't worry though, there's still going to be sex, I never said that this chapter was going to be 100% percent wholesome.**

**I think a lot of us (myself included) were exposed to Genies from the movie Aladdin. Unless you saw one of those lame Genie movies like Kazaam. But we've all probably thought about what we'd do with three wishes. I'm guess some of us would wish this pandemic to be over and I can't say I'd blame you.**

Chapter 65

I'm Richard Cross, and I've got to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive. I work as a pilot, mostly flying cargo. However on one of my usual runs my plane malfunctioned and I ended up crashing. The good news is I managed to crash on a island without a scratch on me. Bad news, my got busted in the crash and I don't think this has been charted; so maybe I ain't so lucky. At least the plane didn't explode so there's that.

Still I'm stranded on an island in the middle of no where and I don't have any means of survival. The radio in my plane is busted so there's no way to call for help, and even if I could I have no idea where I am. I don't have any fishing gear and the sorce of food on this island is coconut trees which I'm allergic to. Did I survive a plane crash just to die on this island?

Wait, the cargo! Maybe someone left a box of rations or something? I searched the cargo and nothing, just a bunch of dusty relics from some dig site. I kicked one of crates feeling hopeless in my situation. As I was about to leave the wreckage of the plane, a smaller crate fell off the one I kicked and smashed open.

I went to investigate the remains and while sorting through the hay, I found something. I couldn't see it too well inside the plane, so I brought it outside.

It was a lamp, an oil lamp. Kinda dirty too. I took my sleeve and polished it off, revealing a gold shin to it. Probably would be worth a lot of money, but useless to someone like me.

Suddenly, the lamp began to shake violently and pink smoke began to spew from it. Shit, did I active some kind of defense mechanism? Is this stuff poisnous? Great, survived a plane crash only to die on an island to some kind of poisnous booby trap.

I tossed the lamp far away from me and covered my mouth. The smoke floated into the air and hovered above the lamp for a minute, until it began to form a shape. The smoke disappeared and in it's place was a woman. She had tan skin, long lavender hair tied into a ponytail, purple eyes, wearing what I can only describe as a purple strapless bra and matching strapless panties, pink mesh sleeves on her arms and legs with two large golden bracelets on her wrists.

Either I did hit my head in that crash or that smoke was a hallucinogenic. But either way, this can't be real. She stood in front of the lamp with her arms crossed and giving me a warm smile.

"Greetings, you must be my new master. I am the Genie of the lamp. What are your wishes?" she asked.

I walked over to her, if she was a hallucination then it didn't matter what I did. Hell, as soon as I got close enough I grabbed her breasts, which were soft, and warm, and...

I reeled my hands back. Holy shit, they're real, she's real!

"You have such a strange greeting master." she said.

"Who are you? What are you? And what do you want with me!?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm the Genie of the lamp, and I was summoned by you master to grant your wishes." she answered.

"Wishes? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm a Genie master, and as such I have the power to grant you any desire you have." she said.

I slumped down against the hull of my plane, laughing to myself.

"Desire? Okay, I'll play along. I wish I was off this island. No, better yet, I wish me and my plane were back at the airport." I said.

"You want me to transport you and this giant metal bird?" she asked.

"That's what I wished for, didn't I?" I asked.

"Very well, your wish is my command." she said.

The Genie held her hands to side of face, clapped a few times and within the blink of an eye both me and my plane were back in the hunger just as I wanted. The various engineers who were on their break were just as shocked and confused as I was about my sudden appearance.

As soon as I gathered myself I went to see my boss and explain my situation to him.

"I'm telling you Mr. Baker, some half naked woman teleported me off that island!" I explained.

"If what you say is true and I'm not saying it's not, but if it is, where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe still on that island that I was on." I said.

"Alright, I'll have the boys fix up your plane. In the mean time, you go home and get some rest. You're probably a little rattled by what happened today." he said.

"Thank you, I think I'll do that." I said.

I went home as Mr. Baker instructed and as I entered as was shocked to discover that that Genie was standing in the middle of my living room. Her lamp sitting right on my coffee table.

"Master, I'm happy to see you again!" she said cheerily.

"Yeah...how did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"Oh, I peered into your mind to find this 'hanger' of which you spoke of, and I also found where you lived." she said.

"Yeah, don't do that." I said.

"Would you like your second wish?" she asked.

"Wish? I...look, I'm tired. I'm heading up to bed and forgetting that this whole day even happened." I said heading upstairs.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Uh, stay, go? I don't know, do what you want." I said.

"Very well, I shall stay here until master needs me." she said.

"Sure, fine, whatever." I said.

I went to bed and the next morning I came downstairs to find the Genie right where I left her.

"Geez, don't you sleep?" I asked.

"I have no need for sleep. My only desire is to serve my master." she said.

"Look...do you have a name?" I asked.

"I am afraid I do not." she said.

"Okay, how about...Ginny. That kinda sounds like Genie. I don't feel comfortable with you calling me master alright. Just call me Richard." I said.

"Very well master Richard." she said.

"No, just...fine whatever. I have some questions." I said.

"Very well master Richard." she said.

"First, do you really have the power to grant any wish I want?" I asked.

"Of course master Richard, except for a few." she said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"I can not grant you the ability to raise the dead nor the ability to kill someone. I can not also make someone fall in love with you, or alter past events." she said.

"Okay, I never really wished for anything. I've kinda been content with my life. But there is an amusement park right near my house that I've always wanted to go to...if only I didn't have work to do." I said.

"If you did not need to work would you be able to go to this park of amusement?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I would." I said.

"Very well master Richard." she said.

Ginny held her hands up to the side of her face again and clapped a few times. At first it didn't seem to work, but then my started to ring.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Richard, how ya feeling boy?" Mr. Baker asked.

"Pretty good all things considered." I said.

"That's great, speaking of which. I thought about it and given the circumstances surrounding your appearance yesterday. I've decided to give you three months paid leave." he said.

"Three months!" I shouted.

"Okay, you twisted my arm. Four months." he said.

"I...thank you sir." I said.

"Frankly speaking I'm only giving you time off just so you won't sue." he said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you sir, I'll see you in four months," I said and hung up the phone. "I guess I can to that amusement park now."

I went for the door, but stopped as I was reaching for the nob. I feel like I should take Ginny with me. After all, she did allow me to go. Plus, I'm not sure what would happen if I left her alone in my house.

"Hey Ginny, would you like to come with me?" I asked turning to her.

"Me? Why master Richard?" she asked.

"Well, it'd probably get boring if you stayed here by yourself." I said.

"Do you...wish me to come with you?" she asked. However, her tone seemed fearful.

"Well no, you can stay if you want. But I'd like for you to come." I said.

"If you are giving me the option master, then yes. I will come with you." she said.

She made her way over to the door, but I stopped her.

"I hate to stop you, but do you have anything else to wear? Something more modern?" I asked.

"Oh, I suppose after four hundred years my outfit might be out of date." she said.

Ginny preformed a twirl and her clothes changed. She was now wearing a frilly pink blouse, a short denim skirt, and pair of purple stilettos. The only thing that didn't change was her large bracelets.

"Is this outfit suitable master?" she asked.

"Oh yeah...it's good." I said.

"Very well, shall we go?" she asked.

I helped Ginny into my car, which she seems think that it's some futuristic vehicle. Which coming from her was kinda a complement.

"I have never seen such a amazing thing like this...what did you call it master? A car?" she asked.

"Yeah, you said you were in that lamp for four hundred years? I bet everything seems new to you." I said.

"Oh yes, it is so strange how much things have changed." she said.

"Well, you're going lose your mind when we get to the amusement park. I haven't been to an amusement park in years. Especially with a pretty girl, almost feels like a date." I said.

"A date?" she questioned.

"It's when a guy like me takes a girl like you out and they do stuff together." I explained.

"I see, what sort of things will we be doing at this park of amusement?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out once we get there." I said.

We got to the park, I paid the admission fee and we entered.

"Hey Ginny, could you hold my hand? I don't want you to wander off and get lost." I said.

"Like this?" she asked entwining her hand with mine, which felt soft and warm.

"Yeah...like that." I said.

I looked around trying to figure out what to do first, Ginny looked around being amazed by everything. It was kinda cute. Her focus stopped on a pitching stall. More specifically, a small stuffed rabbit that was one of the prizes.

"Do you want it?" I asked pointing to the rabbit.

"I do not know master, am I allowed to have it?" she asked.

"I'd have to win it first, but yeah. I may not have the ability to grant wishes like you do, but I can grant you whatever you want within reason." I said.

"Then, I want that rabbit." she said.

I approached the stall and laid some money down. I use to play baseball back in high school, although that was years ago so I might be rusty. I picked up one of the balls off the counter and chucked it at the stack of bottles. Missed. I picked up the the second ball. Missed again.

"Damn it, I'm usually better than this." I said.

"Don't worry master, I believe in you." Ginny said placing a hand lovingly on my shoulder.

I could feel a surge of energy run through my body. I took a deep breath and with the last ball, I took it and threw it at the stack. And it hit!

The bottles crumbled like paper, even the guy working at the stall was surprised by what happened. But he ended up giving me the rabbit which I gave to Ginny.

"Wow master, you were incredible." she said.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I had you as the driving force behind me." I said.

"Oh, thank you master." she said blushing sightly.

"So, how about we go on a ride?" I asked.

"Which right?" she asked.

"How about...that on one." I said.

Later, me and Ginny got onto the ride. I haven't ridden a roller coaster in years. So I was excited, Ginny however seemed concerned.

"Master, are you sure this ride is safe?" she asked as the safety bar was lowered.

"Wouldn't have so many people riding it if it wasn't." I said.

The coaster made it's way down the track and then it's ascension up.

"Master, I do not know about this." Ginny said.

"If you get scared, just hold my hand." I said.

Once the cars stopped at the top of hill and then quickly dropped down it. It moved quickly, left, right, a few loop-da-loops.

"Ahhhh, master why is this moving so fast!?!" Ginny screamed.

The ride ended and we disembarked. Ginny wobbled her way out of our car and towards a bench.

"So, you wanna go again?" I asked.

"I would prefer if we chose a different ride." she said.

"Okay, I know where we can go next.

I took her to the haunted house ride next, but she didn't seem to like that either.

"Ahhhh, master why would people go to place that's scary?" she asked getting spooked by a Ghost.

"Because it's fun to get scared." I said.

After that, I took her to a ride that was a bit more her speed with a carousel ride. But the results were the same.

"Ahhhh, master the horse is scaring me!" she cried.

"Ginny they're not real." I said.

It was nearing the end of the day, and while I had a ton of fun I felt bad that Ginny hasn't gotten the chance to enjoy herself.

"Hey Ginny, since the park is about to close soon we might have enough time for one more ride." I said.

"As long as it's not the giant metal snake again." she said.

I looked around and spotted the perfect last ride for us.

"I think have an idea, but the question is, you okay with heights?" I asked.

Ginny peered out the window of our Farris wheel car. Yep, I knew this was a good ride to end on.

"This is amazing master!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Farris wheel was always my favorite. Just being able to see the whole world like this, amazing." I said.

"Aside from the other rides, I had a good time. You are...different from my other masters." she said.

"How so?" I asked.

"My previous masters all wanted the same thing. Money, power, women. But you, your wish have been simple." she said.

"That's because I don't really need much out of life." I said.

"I'm glad...I just wish we could do this longer." she said, her face forming into a frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You might have noticed the bracelets, yes?" she said.

"Sure, but I just thought they were just oversized pieces of jewelry." I said.

"Not really, they are shackles." she said.

"Shackles?" I asked.

"Yes, my first master, he was nothing like you. He wanted many things, things I could not give him. So he cursed me to spend an eternity in my lamp." she said.

"That's awful." I said.

"To make matters worse, the curse only allows me to give three wishes per person. Then I return to the lamp and wait for my next master." she said despairingly.

"So, if make my third wish...you'll back to your lamp? Can't I just rub it again and summon you?" I asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Once my master has made his third wish I go back to the lamp and remain there until a new master summons me." she said.

"Geez Ginny, I'm sorry." I said.

"But let us not think about that, let us enjoy this wheel of Farris." she said returning to her normal mood.

After that, I drove us home. I kept thinking about what Ginny told me. I felt bad for her, hell, I was the first person she's seen in centuries. I want to help her, but I don't know how. I wish there was a way...wait, that's it!

We got home, Ginny was the first to enter. Hugging the stuff rabbit I won for her at the park.

"This was a wonderful date, thank you for taking me master." she said.

"Ginny...I want to make my final wish." I said.

As soon as she heard that, Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the rabbit. She turned to me and there were tears filling her eyes.

"Master, please do not do this! Please do not make your wish! I do not know what I have to do, but please! I do not want to be alone again!" she pleaded, burying her face into my chest.

I grabbed her face and leaned up towards me.

"Ginny...I wish you were free. I may not know how magic works, but if wishing for your freedom breaks your curse then I want that to be my final wish. I know we just met, but I want you to be happy, if it wasn't for I'd probably be dead on that island. So, please Ginny. Grant my wish." I said.

She stared me, tears streaming down her face. Soon the lamp began to shake and rattle violently and I held onto Ginny. The gold on the lamp began to fade until it was a dark gray color. Once the shaking stopped Ginny and I stood in silence for a minute.

"Did it work?" I asked.

Suddenly the bracelets began to disintegrate into nothing. Ginny stared at her wrists, then at me, then back to her wrists.

"Master, I am free..." she said softly.

"Yes, yes Ginny you're free!" I exclaimed lifting and spinning her around.

"I am free! I cannot believe it! Thank you master Richard!" she said crying tears of joy.

"I told you, I just want you to be happy. No need to thank me." I said.

"So...now what do I do?" she asked.

"Ginny, you can do whatever you want." I said.

"Well...I do not really know anyone here. And I do not want to impose, but...would it be alright if I stayed with you?" she asked.

"Ginny, nothing would make me happier." I said.

"Um, master Richard? Can I ask for one more thing?" she asked.

"Only if you stop calling me master." I said.

"Richard...I do not know if this is accurate information or not. But people show their gratitude by giving each other affection. Is it possible to do so with you?" she asked timidly.

"Ginny, are you asking if you can kiss me?" I asked.

"Well...I want to show my gratitude for freeing me. Not to mention that you are very handsome." she said.

I smiled at her, I figured she's done a lot for me, might as well do something for her. I cupped her face and kissed her sweetly on her lips. Ginny pulled herself closer to me so that her body was pressed against mine.

"There, how was that?" I asked.

"Wonderful, although I want something more than just a kiss." she said, cheeks burning red.

"As you wish." I said picking her up and carrying her bridal style to my bedroom.

I brought Ginny to my room and laid her down on my bed, kissing her passionately. Soon, I began stripping off my clothes. Just as I was down to my boxers Ginny was still clothed.

"Ginny, aren't you going to take your clothes off?" I asked.

"I want to...but...I am embarrassed." she said.

"What for? It's just us." I said.

"I know, but you are the first master who I have been intimate with." she said.

"Is that all? I promise Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"Okay, but can you first close your eyes?" she asked.

I closed my eyes as instructed.

"Okay, you can look now." she said.

I opened my eyes. She was stunning. Even though she was covering her crotch and breasts with her hands, she was beautiful. She was also cute, what with how red her cheeks were.

"Wow, you're so beautiful Ginny." I said.

"May I...may I see master's thing?" she stammered.

I took my boxers off, presenting my engorged manhood to her.

"Wow, it is...big!" she exclaimed.

"You can touch it if you want." I said.

Ginny removed her hand from her breasts. Cautiously, she trailed her fingers along my shaft. I shuttered as her fingertips roamed freely against my cock. Precum began to trickle from the tip.

"Am I doing well master? Am I giving you pleasure?" she asked.

"Oh fuck yes Ginny!" I moaned.

"Would master like to make love now?" she asked.

I didn't answer, I don't need to answer. I pulled my dick out of Ginny's hand and began to rub it against the entrance to her pussy. Ginny gasped, out of surprise and pleasure.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes, be gentle master." she said.

I took a deep breath and plunged my cock deep inside of her. Ginny hissed and wimpered in pain.

"Ginny, are you okay?" I asked.

"I am fine master. It just hurts a little." she said.

I waited for her to become accustomed to my member being inside of her. Once she was comfortable, I proceeded to thrust gently into her. Ginny moaned softly and wrapped her legs around my waist driving me deeper into her. I began moving faster, almost syncing my moans with her's. I could feel myself reaching my climax.

"Agh fuck, I think I'm going to cum soon!" I moaned.

"Me too, master! Please do not hold back! I want as much of your seed as you can give!" she cried.

I crushed my lips on her's, and with a few quick thrusts I came inside of her womb. Ginny's whole body shook and I felt her vaginal walls lock up and squeeze every drop of semen in me.

"Master...er, Richard? Can you grant me another wish?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Can...can we do that again?" she asked.

"As you wish." I said and kissed her.

Ginny and I stayed together after that. Best part is, she could still grant me wishes. Although, I never really asked for much. After all, I had everything I could ever want. Yep, I am definitely one lucky son of a bitch.


	66. Ghost Hunter

**A/N:** **When you're walking down the street and see a little ghost, what'cha gonna do? You call Ghostbusters! That's how the Ghostbusters theme goes, right? No? Oh whoops. Speaking of Ghostbusters, I bet you wouldn't be surprised if I told you that they have a Ghostbusters porno. And no, I'm not talking Rule 34, I'm talking about a real porno with actors and everything.**

**I haven't seen it, but I can imagine that it's a recreation of the scene where Dan Aykroyd gets a blow job from a ghost, just in more detail. Oh don't believe? Look it up, it happened! I mean, you don't see fully, but it's heavily implied. Well, I got nothing else to say except that this chapter is going to take on a whole new meaning to the phrase: "Bustin' makes me feel good!"**

Chapter 66

I'm Miles Bateman, I'm a Ghost Hunter. I it's my job to go into buildings, and clear them of undead spirits. However, most of the places I visit aren't haunted and I just make up some bull shit about how I "fought" the spirit and drove it from the property.

Most of the time people think some places are haunted because they're old and in need of repair. And any video evidence I gather is to help my credibility. I show them a "heat signature" and tell them that was the Ghost, but it was really is, is a pocket of hot air or raccoon or something.

I mean, Ghosts don't have body, they can't even produce heat. Are people just that stupid? Now, I ain't saying that Ghost aren't real. In a world of magic, you wouldn't expect dead things to stay dead and not come back as sexy women.

True be told, I actually want to find a real Ghost. Just so I can fuck it. I can't quite explain why, I just always wondered what it's like to have sex with something non-corporeal. A little sick? Yes. Do I care? No. Yet every possible haunted building I go to has been a waste of time. Except for my recent job.

People have been saying that the old Morshire Mansion is haunted. Not only that, but they even say they saw the Ghost. Now, maybe I'm getting my hopes up, but if this is true I'm a step closer to giving one a taste of my ectoplasma. And the best part is, if I can remove the spirit I can keep the house.

I drove up to the mansion. On the outside, it looked like it was intact. But I was more concerned with the interior. As I drove up in my van, I saw a pudgy man in a pin stripped suit standing at the path leading to the mansion.

"Mr. Bateman, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. You must be Mayor Eckhart." I said.

"Yes, thank you for coming. We've been trying to sale this place for years now. But because of the Ghost we've been unsuccessful." he said.

"That's why I'm here. Is true that I can keep the mansion if I get rid of the Ghost?" I asked.

"At this point, I don't care what you do. Get rid of it, keep it, the place is your's. I just want to be away from here." he said wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"Alright, just give me the keys and I'll do my thing." I said.

Mayor Eckhart gave me the keys to the mansion and rushed to his car. I proceeded inside to begin setting up the cameras. As I was setting up the cameras I could feel like I was being watched. Yeah, I got a good feeling about this place. With everything in place all I had to do was wait.

I sat in my van for the remainder of that evening. It had been a little over seven hours and the only thing I managed to find was my ass going numb. Maybe I'm the one being taken for a ride?

I was flipping through the feeds until I saw something. It was a close-up of a woman's. The feed was being broadcasted from one of the bedrooms. The woman pulled back from the camera. She was kinda cute, looks to be in her mid to late twenties. Long black hair with a red bow, and she wore a tattered red dress.

"H-hello, I'm not sure if this thing is working or not. I've never interacted with a lot of technology. Anyway, I'm Belinda. Belinda Morris." she said.

"As you can see I'm a Ghost. But I don't mean anyone harm. I was a friend to the Morshires, but their daughter, Tiffany; killed me and cast a spell bonding my soul to the house." she said.

"Tiffany was my friend, but she grew jealous of my beauty. After my death, she left with a man I had fallen in love with. You...you look a lot like him. So handsome, and you look like you have strong hands." she said cupping her face.

"I bet you're scared of me, but I promise I don't want to hurt you, if anything I want you to love me. Touch me with those strong hands, here." she said moving her hands to her tits.

"And here." she said moving to her waist.

"And most importantly, here." she said touching her pussy.

She began furiously rubbing her pussy, making lewd faces at the camera as she played with herself. Holy shit, that's hot!

I unzipped my pants, pulled my dick out, and began jerking off to her. The Ghost moved her free hand up to her tits again and exposed them. Gingerly playing with one of them. Ah yeah, you're a dirty girl ain't cha? Bet you also like it up the ass too?

Wait a minute...what the fuck am I doing? Why am I abusing myself in an van, when I can just go inside and fuck her ghostly brains out? I quickly put my dick back into my pants and ran inside. It didn't take long to find the room the Ghost was in. Only she wasn't there.

"Hey Ghost! Where are you!?! Come on, Ghost! Come on out and fuck me! Come on, Ghost fuck me!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I was thrown into the bed. Maybe I should've been less aggressive? The phased through both the bed and the mid section of my torso.

"Darling! I knew you would come to me." she said.

"Hell yeah, now how about I give you a taste of my ectoplasma?" I asked unzipping my pants again.

"Absolutely my darling, anything for you!" she said.

She took my cock and began to lick it. Her tongue was cold and wet, not something I was expecting. But who cares, I'm getting blown by a Ghost!

She took the whole thing into her mouth and began sucking hard on it. I laid my head on the bed and moaned, shit if her blow jobs felt this good then I can't wait to fuck her pussy.

"Do you feel good darling? I want to make you so happy." she said taking her mouth off and started jerking me off.

"You're already doing a hellva job. But why don't you bring that ghostly cunt of yours and ride me like a bike." I said.

"Can I ask you something first, what's your name?" she asked.

"I suppose you should have something to call out as I'm fucking you. I'm Miles." I said.

"Miles...I hope you call out my name too. I'm happy you want to make love to me. I thought I might've scared you away." she said.

"With a cutie like you? Doubtful." I said.

Belinda smiled and lifted her dress, so I could watch as her pussy was lowered onto my cock. Once I entered her she squealed with delight and began to buck her hips wildly.

"Oh yes! After all these years, I'm finally having sex with a man! His cock is destroying my insides! I love fucking! I love fucking!" she cried.

Damn, even though she's kinda a virgin she acts like a slut. I might want to hold on to this one. I took my hands and tried to grab her tits, only to have them phase right through her.

"I'm sorry darling. I'm ah...not solid enough to be touched by you. But...if we, oh...keep fucking I'll have a more corporeal form and...mmm, you can touch me all you want." she moaned.

She kept riding me and while I was a little bummed that I couldn't touch her that only meant more time to fuck. She was slamming harder against me at this point. I can't remember the last time I had sex, but I had it this good. A shame I couldn't kiss her, otherwise I bet she'd melt from me kissing her.

I was brought over the edge and I ended up cumming inside of her. It was weird seeing my semen floating up her translucent body and dissolve. And for a brief second, I could feel the supple flesh of her thighs before they became non-corporeal again.

"I felt your hands! Isn't that wonderful darling?" she asked.

"And you said that we have to keep fucking before you can stay solid, right?" I asked.

"Oh yes darling. Let's have lots of sex so I can be held by you." she said.

So for a week straight I kept fucking Belinda. In any and every room, and in every conceivable position. We were fucking in the kitchen, the master bath, the billiard room to name a few. Eventually Belinda became corporeal again and it made sex more fun for me.

After a week of nonstop sex, there came a knock on the door. I answered it in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. It was the Mayor.

"Mr. Bateman? Good heavens, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Great things Mr. Mayor, Great things." I said.

"Did you deal with the Ghost?" he asked.

"Well, yes and no. She's still in the house, but I think we've come to understanding." I said.

"I guess the will be satisfying enough for me. The house is your's, I'll be back later with some paperwork for you to fill out." he said.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I've got a lady waiting for me." I said closing the door.

I returned to my bedroom where Belinda was waiting for me.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Just the Mayor, he was checking up on me." I said.

"That was nice of him, we should invite him over sometime, he seems nice." she said.

"I don't know if he'll be okay being around you. But I'll try." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you Miles." she said.

"Love you too." I said kissing her.

So that's how I got to bed a Ghost. Sometimes spirits ain't as creepy as we want to believe. Sometimes all they need is a loving...and maybe a hard dick.


	67. Ghoulfriend

**A/****N: So I've been getting a lot of new people favoring and/or following my story and to those new readers I just want to say welcome. I've also gotten a few reviews asked me if I've done X monster girl or I missed Y monster girl. I believe I explicitly expressed in the first chapter that I'm going through this alphabetically. So if there is a specific monster girl you want, then you're going to have to wait.**

**As to why I'm doing this alphabetically, I don't know. I guess to keep track of which monster girl I'm doing. Make more concise rather than have it all scatter shot ya know? Hopefully this clears up any confusion and I won't have to hear about this for a while.**

Chapter 67

"Where's the money Wozniak!?!" a man shouted and fisted rammed me in the face.

I'm Martin Wozniak, and I'm currently having free facial reconstruction surgery by a few of Hoffmann's boys. Hoffmann is a crime boss that I had the misfortune of working for. Well, technically I don't really work for I just pulled a job for him. I was tasked as a bag man. I was to take an attaché case of money. I wasn't one of his usual members, so I just had to pick up the case and deliver it to a drop off point.

I may have gotten greedy and took the money for myself. It didn't take long for some of Hoffmann's boys to find me, drag me to an abandon building, tie me to a chair, and "persuade" me to give up the location of the money.

The guy asked for the money is the quote unquote brains of the three Casey. He's a pompous dick head who's like third in command of Hoffmann's gang. The big guy currently beating the crap out of me is Moose. Don't let his size and name fool you, dude's got a glass jaw. And lastly the weasely fuck in the corner of the room is Mickie. He steps in the handle more "advance" methods of persuasion, which probably involved threatening to cut my balls off or strap a car battery to my nipples.

"You gonna tell us where the money is Wozniak? Or is Moose here going to keep giving you free dental?" Casey asked.

"Come guys, you ever heard you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar? Besides, I think Moose might be getting tried." I said.

"No, not really." Moose said.

"Okay, let me think...I had just back from fucking your mother." I said.

Predictably I got hit in the face again.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I meant to say: made love to, that was my bad." I said.

"That's a nice sharp tongue you got there Wozniak. Be a shame if I cut it off." Mickie said brandishing a switch blade.

"Just give up the money and we won't have to cut off anything." Casey said.

"And what grantee that you won't kill me?" I asked.

"None, but at least you have the choice of dying now or later." Casey said.

"If I get a choice, then I choose...later!" I said.

I jumped backwards and the chair broke under my weight. I quickly grabbed the seat and smacked Moose in the face and he toppled to the ground. Mickie came at me with his knife, but I blocked it with the chair seat and it became embedded into the seat. I punched out Mickie, only leaving Casey. Casey came at me, but I kicked him in the balls and choke slammed him.

"Next time, don't use cheap wooden chairs to bind someone." I said dusting my hands off.

I quickly got out of there and went to the one place that they'd never think to look, a cemetery.

Picking a place in the cemetery wasn't difficult, I stashed the case in a mausoleum. All I had to do was go in, grab it, and get the fuck out of town. I entered the mausoleum and I was horrified on what I discovered. The case was gone! I swear, I left it here! Maybe it was another mausoleum? There aren't that many in this cemetery.

As I exited the mausoleum, I was trying to figure out which one to head to next. I couldn't spend all my time trying to find the case. Not with Hoffmann's goons on my ass.

I looked around and paused. Sitting on top of one of the headstones was a woman. She had long pale blonde hair, caramel colored skin that looked like her hands and breasts were caked in blood. The only piece of clothing she wore was a tattered dusty brown skirt. However, the most unsettling part other than her sudden appearance, was the fact that she was picking her sharp teeth with a small rib.

"Uh...hi. I thought I was alone here." I said.

"Yeah, so what you doing in there?" she asked flicking the rib away.

"Well...I was visiting my uncle." I lied.

"Really? He must've been some uncle if he was buried in a mausoleum." she said.

"He was an eccentric one." I said.

"You also know that everyone in there was buried two hundred years ago, right?" she asked.

"Well son of a bitch! I thought something was wrong. He's probably buried in another one. I'll just check them." I said and started walking off.

"You should be careful around here! You never know what you'll find around here. For example, I found this shiny case." she said.

I stopped walking and turned around. In her hands was the attaché case.

"In fact, I found it inside the same mausoleum you just walked out of." she said.

"Huh, what are the odds." I said.

"I wonder what is in here? Or better yet, why is this important to someone like you?" she asked.

"Alright, you got me. The case is full of money. Money I took from some powerful people. People who'll skin me alive if I don't get out of here. But I want that case." I said.

"Come over." she said.

I stood in place, unsure of what will happen if I do.

"I won't bite, unless you want me too." she said.

I reluctantly approached her. As I did she got off of the headstone.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Martin." I answered.

"Well Marty, I'm Lori. I'd love to give you this case." she said.

"But you won't." I said.

"Naturally, I'll give it to you...for a trade." she said.

"What do you want? Half, three forths of the case?" I asked.

"I live in a graveyard, what use is money to me?" she asked.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"You like women Marty?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like women." I answered.

"You ever sex with them?" she asked.

"A few, sure." I answered.

"One final question. You ever fuck in graveyard?" she asked.

Before I could answer, Lori pushed to the ground and pulled my pants off. She untied the single knot of her skirt and now she was fully nude. I was feeling a mix of fear and arousal.

"Let's not rush this, I want to enjoy every minute of this." she said.

"I'd rather we rush this. I've got a group of dangerous individuals who are after." I said.

"Sure you do." she said dismissively.

She slowly ran her tongue along the length of my semi-erect dick. Then, she nibble on the tip, sending waves of pain and pleasure throughout my body. Then, she took the whole thing into her mouth. Creepy backdrop aside, I was kinda enjoying this. But I still would like to get out of here as soon as possible.

She bobbed her head slowly at first, then started going faster and faster. I could feel her tongue moving along the length of my shaft. I could feel pressure building up in my balls.

"Oh shit, oh fuck! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm...here it comes!" I exclaimed.

I shot practically buckets of cum down her throat. I laid there, panting on the cold cobblestone path while Lori swallowed every drop of cum I poured into her.

"Cool, you made me cum. Now, about that case..." I said, but suddenly Lori sat on my face.

"Oh fuck, all that cum of yours made me so fucking wet. I want that pretty little mouth of yours to eat my pussy out." she said slowly grinding her pussy against my face.

Okay, cunnilingus I can handle that. I began kissing, licking, and sucking on those juicy lower lips of her's. The juices that seeped into mouth had a sweet taste to it, I kinda like the taste actually. Wait, I can't enjoy this! I just need to satisfy her just enough to get my case and get out of here. Mmm, okay, I'll enjoy it a little. It's not everyday that I have a hottie jump my bones.

I stuck my tongue into her pussy, swirled it around the inside a bit.

"Ohhh fuck! You know what you're doing huh?" Lori asked.

"I've eaten my fair share of pussy. But yours is the best I've had." I said.

"You're just flattering me, but I love it." she said.

I was hard again and she moved from my face to my crotch. She began rubbing her pussy against my cock.

"You ready to give me that filthy seed?" she asked.

"Only if you're ready to receive it." I said.

She flashed her sharp toothy smile and slid my cock into her pussy. She started off slow, but soon she got faster. Fuck, that feels good. She was moaning and I felt her pussy tighten the faster she went. I feel pressure in my balls again.

"Fuck Lori, I'm gonna cum again!" I announced.

"Yeah? You gonna cum? You wanna cum inside this hot pussy?" she asked.

I didn't answer, for I blew my load inside of her. Lori collapsed on top of me, panting softly.

"Thanks for that, ya stud." she said.

"You are most welcome, but about that case." I said.

"*sigh* Fine, here's your stupid case." she said getting off me and grabbing my case.

I took the case and just as I did Casey, Mickie, Moose, and several other men came out of nowhere. Shit, how did find me so fast or at all?

"So you thought you'd escape from us Wozniak? Lucky we had a couple posted outside of the building we had you in. Did you really think you could just take the money and split town?" Casey asked.

"Honestly, yeah I did." I said.

"Who are these dickless losers?" Lori asked tying her skirt back on.

"Stay out of this slut!" Casey shouted at Lori.

"Why don't you make me bitch?" Lori asked flipping him off.

"Boys, deal with Wozniak's girlfriend first." Casey ordered.

All of Cassie's goons pulled out all manner of weapons. Knifes, pipes, a few chains, and a set of brass knuckles. They all came at Lori, this gave me an opportunity to escape. As I was leaving I turned back and Lori had already dealt with most of the goons. Casey however was creeping up on her with a knife.

I should just keep going, I'm sure she can handle it. But she doesn't even notice him...*sigh* fuck it!

I rushed over and bashed the back of Cassie's head with the attaché case. Lori turned around after finishing the last of the goons and was quite surprised to see me.

"I've could've taken him, but...thanks for saving me." she said.

"I'd feel real guilty if you got hurt because of me." I said.

"Aw, my pussy so good it made you attached to me?" she questioned.

"No! I just feel like I got you dragged into this." I said.

"Well you better leave before your 'friends' wake up." she said.

"And what about you?" I asked.

"Hide, then move somewhere else. A shame, I liked this place too." she said crossing her arms.

"I've got a place, it's no graveyard, but you'd probably like it. And...I'd be pretty bored living there by myself." I said.

"On one condition, I get to be the only woman you will ever fuck." she said.

"Alright, deal." I said.

Jumping ahead a month later, I standing on deck of my beach front property, drinking a cup of coffee. The couple who moved in not long ago, a man and a Black Harpy, were going to beach. The husband waved to me and I waved, then finished my coffee and returned inside.

My now wife Lori was still laying in bed asleep. I laid down next to her and she rolled over and hugged me.

"Thought you were still asleep?" I questioned.

"You know I can't sleep without you. Where were you?" she asked.

"On the deck out back, saw that couple who moved in not too long ago." I said.

"That guy and the pregnant Harpy? What'd ya do?" she asked.

"Husband waved at me, I waved backed." I said.

"Say, speaking of pregnancy. When are you going to knock me up?" she asked.

"Oh, and you don't think I'm trying?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying you're not trying hard enough." she said.

"Watch me, after what I'm about to do, you won't feel your damn pelvis." I said.

"That's what you said last night and I can still feel it." she challenged.

I rolled on top of her and began kissing and biting her neck. Causing her to scream with delight.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Now stop that, it tickles." she begged playfully.

I removed myself from Lori's neck and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you babe." I said.

"Gah, I hate it when you get mushy...but I love you too." she said and kissed me on the lips.


	68. Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

**A/****N: ****Ants, the hardy backbone of the insect kingdom. It's also an animated movie starring Woody Allen and Sylvester Stallone, but that's unimportant right now. I find it fascinating how something so small can lift five times their size. They also have such a sense of community, it makes me wish we could be more like the ant. Sadly we are humans and humans kinda suck.**

Chapter 68

I'm Mark Formian, I started working in the construction industry. I got a job working at a site building a new apartment building. The site has been under construction for the past few months and they some on-site housing for the workers, to maximize efficiency I guess.

I got a spare key to my housing unit from the foreman and went to it. The units weren't special or anything, just a series of trailers with all the basic amenities you could ask for. Upon entering I was met by a woman.

She was kinda cute, if you can get passed the part where the lower half of her was an ant. But she was pretty cute looking.

"Oh hi, I'm Amy. Amy Hitchens. You must be my new roommate. It's nice to meet you." she said extending her hand.

"Mark Formian, I just got here. But it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm glad you didn't freak out. Most guys asked to be moved once they find out that I'm a Giant Ant." she said.

"So, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"I wonder that myself...anyway, do have any questions?" she asked.

"Only a few, how long do we work, where's my equipment, and where can I put my stuff?" I asked gesturing to the duffle bag I was carrying.

"Work hours are your typical nine to five, with the work week being five days, with a thirty minute lunch break in between. Although sometimes we start earlier or work late depending on how behind schedule we are. As for your equipment we can get that tomorrow. And you can put your stuff in the back." she said.

I went to the back of the unit, the only thing there was a single bed and a dresser.

"I hope you don't have to much with you. Otherwise we might have to keep track of whose stuff is whose." Amy said.

"Hey Amy? Is this the only bed we have?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" she asked innocently.

"Uh...no, I was just wondering." I said.

"We also have to share the shower together. This isn't me saying that, it's an actual rule." she said.

"Okay, I suppose it's to save on the amount of water we use right?" I questioned.

"Yep, don't worry. I won't touch you if that's what you're worried about." she said playful.

It's not you touching me that I'm worried about. We entered the shower together Amy hummed softly to herself as she washed herself. I kept to myself the whole time, making sure not to stare at her. I did catch a glimpse of the side her supple breasts.

"Hey Mark? Can you wash my abdomen? I have a hard time washing it." she said.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

I crouched down next to her and with my bar of soap washed her abdomen. It had a shiny black color that made it look like pure obsidian. I paid in mind not to graze the edge of her butt.

"Thanks Mark, I know it must be weird that you have to shower with me." she said.

"The way I see it, since we're working together, being so intimate with each other will make it easier to work together." I said.

"I'm glad, I want us to be great friends and coworkers." she said.

"Me too." I agreed.

We finished our shower and went to bed. I was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and navy blue sleep pants. Amy wore a light gray flannel pajama top that had depictions of ants carrying leaves in their mandibles. It's kinda cute.

"Hope you're ready for work tomorrow." she said climbing into bed.

"Sure, but you seem more excited than me. How come?" I asked.

"Like a lot of Giant Ants, I grew up in a colony. We'd work several hours a day, eat, sleep repeat." she said.

"We?" I questioned.

"Me and my sisters. All forty-nine of them." she said.

"Fifty daughters, that must have hell on your mother." I commented.

"Yeah, but it was nice. Working so close with my family. I don't really have that here, but I hope I can get that with you." she said.

"I hope so too." I said.

"Well let's get some sleep, big today tomorrow." she said.

The next day I got my construction vest, hard hat, and a shovel. Me and Amy were tasked with digging out the lower levels of the site. As we were heading to our work area, I noticed a woman that looked like Amy.

"Who's that, one your sisters?" I asked.

"No, that's Karen. She's an Ant Arachne." Amy said, her usual carefree demeter changing to a more angry one.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Ant Arachnes are selfish and lazy. They infiltrate our colonies; they steal our food, our husband, and they don't help at all!" she said.

"They're that bad, huh?" I asked.

"It's better if you ignore her." she said.

I took one more look at Karen, when I did she seemed to be looking at me with a sinister smile on her face. I shook my head and thought nothing of it.

We walked down a couple ramps to get to what would be the basement area. It was practically dark save for a few flood lights. The basement needed to floor to be evened out before they brought the cement for the flooring.

"Isn't this great Mark, it feels just like home." Amy said digging into the loose soil.

"I never lived underground so I'll take your word for it." I said.

"I hope I can have a home, a nice cozy little nest, maybe with a nice man. And we'd spend our being nice and snuggly together." she said.

"Well, I hope you get that wish." I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me? I suppose having a nice place to stay and nice woman to share it with isn't bad idea." I said.

"Oh...okay." she said.

Amy became quiet after that, we continued digging, until we filled a wheelbarrow and dumped it up top. We must've moved three tons of dirt and I was profusely sweating.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just a little hot is all." I said.

"Wait here, I'll go get you some water." she said.

I nodded and Amy left me in the basement by myself. A minute had pasted and I thought Amy had returned with some water.

"That was quick, I can't tell you how hot I am." I said.

"Oh, I can imagine." A voice said.

I looked up and it wasn't Amy, it was that Karen woman. She strode over to me and became mere inches from my face.

"Hey you sexy stud muffin, I caught you checking me out earlier. How bout you and me have some fun?" she asked.

"What are you-"

I saw Karen unzip the fly of my jeans and begin to rub my penis through the fabric of my briefs.

"Don't worry, you find it's much more fun being with me than what's her face." she said.

Suddenly, Karen was beamed in the back of the head with a shovel. Amy was standing right behind her.

"Stay away from him you lazy slut!" she shouted.

"You bitch!" Karen shouted and picked a pickaxe.

The two began dualing each other, I sat there a little frazzled by the whole event. Karen managed to trip Amy onto her back.

"Now, I get that stud while they cement over your body!" Karen growled and raised her pickaxe over her head.

I grabbed my shovel and rushed over. I tapped Karen on the shoulder and as she turned around I smacked her in the face.

"The...fuck?" Karen said in a daze before falling onto her back.

I stared at Karen's unconscious body and then turned to Amy. Amy just stared at me for a minute before she held her arms out to me. I picked her up, dusted her off, and we dragged Karen out.

We report the incident to the foreman who let Karen go once she regained consciousness. As for me and Amy we were given the rest of the day off. We returned to housing in silence.

Once inside I took off my vest and hard hat, dropped on a table, and laid down in bed.

"Mark? Thank you for rescuing me." Amy said.

"Well, you saved me from getting molested by Karen. I think that makes us even." I said.

"I guess it does." she said meekly.

"Hey, we're a team remember?" I said.

"Yeah, but...part of me only saved you because...I wanted you." she said.

I sat up in bed.

"In what way?" I asked.

"In a sexual way," she answered timidly. "See every since last night, in the shower. I couldn't help but imagine you touching me. Not just on my abdomen, but my hips, my butt, my breasts...down there."

"I...don't know what to say." I said.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way I do. Just...know that's how I feel." she said.

I grabbed Amy by her wrists and pulled her into bed with me.

"To be honest, I'd rather have you touch me than Karen." I said.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Of course, we're a team." I said stroking her cheek.

Amy's eyes began to water and grabbed my hand and began kissing and sucking on my fingers. I kicked off my boots and unzipped my pants. Amy removed her top and I got a perfect view of her plump breasts.

I reached up and began to play around with them as if they were made of clay. Amy moaned, placing her hands on top of mine. I flipped us over and continued to kneading her breasts.

"Mark, I want you! My pussy wants you so bad!" she cried.

"And I want your pussy too." I said.

I removed my clothes and began rubbing my tip against her sopping entrance. I felt all six of Amy's legs wrap around me and force me inside of her. As soon as I was inside, Amy and I moaned in sync with each.

"Mark, your dick feels good inside my pussy!" she cried.

"And your pussy feels good wrapped around my cock!" I grunted.

I pumped my hips faster, churning the love juices that Amy produced. Amy moaned louder, her fingers digging into my back. I could feel myself reaching my climax.

"Amy...I think I'm gonna...cum!" I moaned.

"Me...me too! Cum...cum with me!" she cried.

With few more pumps, I shot my semen deep inside of her. Amy cried out and gripped me tightly, shaking violently as her orgasm was triggered by my own. Once we finished our respective orgasms, I collapsed on top of her. Amy grabbed and kissed the top of my head.

"That was incredible Mark." she said softly.

"So were you." I said breathing heavily.

"You wanna go again?" she asked.

"Sure." I said getting ready to mount her again.

"Actually...can I be on top?" she asked meekly.

I smiled and flipped us over. She guided my still throbbing manhood back into her warm, wet hole. She rode on top, playing with her breasts. I placed my hands on her sides and let my hands roam her. She quivered as my hands made contact with with her flesh.

"Oh Mark..." she moaned softly.

I bucked my hips upwards and Amy cried out. I could feel my tip kiss the entrance of her womb.

"Oh Mark! Oh fuck that feels good! I'm going to cum! I'm...I'm cumming!" she cried.

I sat up and hugged her tightly, kissing and nibbling into her neck. She was practically screaming at this point and her pussy gripped my cock tightly.

I couldn't hold back anymore as I shot another load of my seed inside her. Amy shook again and we sat glued together, beads of sweat cascading down our bodies. I could feel the warm mix of our cum leak out of Amy.

"Mark..." she said panting heavily.

I didn't say anything, I kissed her forehead and laid back with her in my arms. A few months after that, the project was finished and Amy and I decided to move in together. We enjoyed our cozy little nest and each other.

We'd finish off each evening in a hot, sweaty mess. I love Amy, and no matter what happens from this point on we're going to face it together. As a team.


	69. A Stinky Situation

**A/****N: ****Slugs...slugs are gross. They move slow and they're all slimy. But I guess even they deserve love too. I couldn't imagine what having a slug for a wife would be like. They're probably not easy to clean up after that's for sure.**

**Personally I'll take a wife who isn't a giant mollusk, but that's just me. I'm still also accepting ideas for future chapters. I got a couple recently that I hope to get to...eventually. But, I could still use more.**

Chapter 69

My name is Archie Werner. I'm a happily married man of almost ten years. My wife Cecilia is a Giant Slug, and while people think it's weird that I married a Giant Slug, but Cecilia is a sweet girl. Besides, the mucus she produced made our sex life more fun.

I worked from home while Cecilia worked as a waitress a small café in town. We were happy for the most part, but there were times when it felt like something was missing from our lives.

That feeling disappeared when Cecilia had our daughter Samantha. Cute as a button she is, but raising her wasn't easy. Especially when she started crawling, some days I would enter a room only to find that she had climbed up a wall and would be crawling on the ceiling. I'm just lucky that we didn't own a lot of ceiling fans.

Anyway, I was sitting at home doing some work off my computer when I heard the sound of the front door. That's odd, Cecilia should still be at work and Samantha should be at school.

I went to investigate, when I got to the living room I found Samantha crying. Not only that, but her clothes looked different.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Why are you home from school so early?" I asked.

"Archie, it's me! Cecilia!" she sobbed.

"Cecilia!?! What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was at work, and *sniff* and *sniff* someone knocked over salt on me!" she sobbed.

Oh boy, I remember the last time Cecilia had salt poured on her. I didn't know much about Giant Slugs at the time I met her. When we first moved in together I making dinner and Cecilia freaked out when I was handling salt. I playfully got salt on her she shrunk down to looking like a child. I promised her on that day that I would never do that again.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"Can you prepare the shower for me?" she asked.

I nodded and took her to the bathroom. Cecilia stood in the shower, while I sat on the toilet across from her. She was hugging herself and while she starting to get bigger it wasn't nearly as fast as she would've liked. Last time she was like this was when we living in an apartment that had a tub. She laid in it overnight and absorbed the water like a sponge.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked.

"No." she said disparagingly.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" I asked.

"Could you...could you come in and hold me?" she asked.

I smiled, took off my clothes, and I stepped into the shower with her. Cecilia wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my chest. Normally Cecilia was bigger than me and I would be one resting my head against her chest, but this was nice too.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked raking my fingers through hair.

"A little." she said meekly.

"I wish there was more I can do. I feel so useless." I said.

"Well...I know of a way." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"No...you wouldn't like it." she said.

"Cecilia if it'll get you back to normal than I'm willing to try anything." I said.

"Well, the fastest way for Giant Slugs to return to normal size is by absorbing large amounts of..." she struggling to find the words.

"Large amounts of what?" I asked.

"Of semen." she said.

"That's...that's it?" I asked.

"I knew that I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean, look at me! I look like a child! There's no way you'll do that with me like this." she said.

I lifted her face up and kissed her. As we kissed I pressed my body against her's and I muster up an erection.

"Do you feel that?" I asked parting our kiss. "That's my penis, and only one woman on this world can make it this hard. And even if you don't look like her, you're still her and I love you. I'll do anything for you."

"Really?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Now let me show you if you aren't convinced." I said.

I lifted her off the shower floor and onto my penis. It was difficult at first, perhaps it was because of the shrinkage? Eventually I managed to get my cock inside of her. Once it entered, Cecilia cried out in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Am I too tight for you?" she asked.

"Never." I said.

She was tighter than usual, but I wasn't going to complain. I started thrusting slowly, having her get adjusted to my size. and I could feel her becoming wet. I increased my pace letting her become familiar with the same manhood that put a baby inside of her.

'Faster.' she whispered in my ear.

I obeyed, quickening my pace. She was moaning more, good, I can still pleasure my wife. But this isn't about me, this is about her. I kissed her neck causing her to moan louder.

"Faster!" she shouted.

I went faster as directed, causing pure screams of ecstasy from my wife. Her vagina dripping with large amounts of her own fluids.

"Archie, I'm going to-"

Cecilia gripped me tightly and shook violently. I felt her sweet juices flood my lower half, causing enough lubrication to as fast as I wanted too.

I could feel Cecilia's fingers digging into my back. I kissed deeply, pouring my own saliva down her throat. To which, she accepted.

I could feel my balls swell up with semen. I just hoped it was enough to change her back. I shot my thick creamy load into her, and she shivered as I poured my seed inside her.

"Ah, so good." she moaned.

Soon she grew a size larger, but it wasn't enough to fix her.

"Honey, I got bigger!" she exclaimed.

"That's good, but it doesn't seem like it was enough." I said.

"But it's working, just a few more and I'll be back to normal." she said confidently.

I turned off the water and dried myself off. Then I took Cecilia back to our bedroom. There she massaged my manhood between her B cups.

"I'm sorry my breasts are so small." she said.

"Don't worry, I still like your breasts." I said.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Of course, they still belong to you." I said.

She smiled warmly and continued pleasuring me. I laid back and moaned softly. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I felt her tongue getting thrown into the mix. I can't remember the last time Cecilia gave me head, but it was still a wonderful feeling.

She went faster, now taking my penis into her. I dug my fingers through hair, just around the base of her antenna. I could feel how sticky it was, I remember how often I would play with them and how upset she would get for me playing with them, but I guess she wasn't too concerned about that now.

She bobbed her head faster, swirling her tongue around the shaft. This was enough to blow another load into my wife. She was surprised by the sudden orgasm, but managed to swallow every last drop.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked.

"Yeah *cough* that was just a little sudden." she said.

"Sorry, I should've warned you before hand." I said.

She grew another size larger, but was still not at her full size.

"Just one more load and I'll be normal again." Cecilia said climbing up on the bed.

She climbed up and laid down next to me. A wistful look was in her eyes.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I'm helping grow back to your normal size aren't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but...most guys don't go for someone like me. They would rather have a Mamono that is...sexier." she said.

"Cecilia, you're my wife, the mother of my child. I love you no matter what. And come hell or high water, I'll stay with you for as long as I live." I said.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't doubt you." she said.

"Come here." I commanded softly.

Cecilia inched closer to me and I kissed her. I felt her tongue snake it's way into my mouth, trying to taste an amount of saliva I had. While that was happening, I felt a warm sticky feeling on my still sensitive member.

I looked down and Cecilia was smearing my penis in her mucus, perhaps to get it nice and hard again. I groaned as her delicate fingers lubed up my shaft.

Sometimes people have asked me: what's it like to have sex with a Giant Slug? And I say that it's a wonderful feeling to difficult to describe. But the one thing I love about her is how her mucus acts as a natural lubricant, even if it was difficult to get out at times. It also had a pleasant scent and had the taste of green apples.

Once I was hard again, Cecilia climbed on top of me and inserted my sticky throbbing manhood back into her moist opening. When I was fully inside her, she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Mmm, it's nice to have you inside me without it feeling like you're going to split me in half." she said.

I gripped her hips and brought her down against my pelvis. She quivered as I was driven inside her vagina.

"Honey are you trying to get me pregnant?" she asked.

"Maybe, I just want you to feel just as good as you're making me." I said.

Soon we became glued together; the sounds of our moans and the slapping of genitals filled the room. I kissed Cecilia allowing her to drink my saliva again.

Oh god, I'm going to cum again! I released my third load of semen into my wife. I felt her body shake as she came as well.

"I love you honey." Cecilia said softly.

"I love you too." I said.

Cecilia rested her head against my chest and used her tail like a blanket. And we slept together for a few hours.

When I woke up it was early in the afternoon. I pryed myself from Cecilia, got my clothes from the bathroom, and went to kitchen to make some lunch for me and Cecilia.

I made a pot of mac and cheese for Cecilia, since that made her feel better. As the water was boiling, Cecilia came into the kitchen. She was normal size again, at least as normal as a Giant Slug could be.

"Hey, have a nice nap?" I asked as she entered.

"What are making?" she asked.

"Mac and cheese. I know that makes you feel better." I said.

"Honey? Thank you for helping me." she said wrapping her arms around me.

"You're my wife, it was my pleasure." I said.

I finished making the mac and cheese, and by the time we ate it, it was time for Samantha to get home.

"I'll go pick her up from the bus stop." Cecilia said.

"Try not to get covered in salt again." I said playfully.

"Hehe, I'll try not too." she giggled.


	70. Scorpion Sting

**A/****N: ****I realized that I had the opportunity to make a 69 joke in the last chapter...oops. Oh well, can't go back now. I mean I could, but I don't want too.**

**Time to do a bug based monster girl that's actually cool looking. I mean, Girtablilu is part scorpion that's fucking metal as hell. It also got thinking: what about other insects. We've see an ant, a spider, an ant spider, a fly, a cockroach, and in future chapters; a beetle, mantis, caterpillar, bee, hornet, butterfly, moth, scarab, centipede, mosquito...and more spiders. What no ladybug (or ladybird if you're British) or a walking stick? I guess I have a much more vivid imagination than others.**

Chapter 70

I'm Sherman Roma, I work for a private security firm. I'm a little new, but I already regret joining. My first posting is in the city of Al-Adia, which wouldn't seem bad except it's out in the middle of the fucking desert! Second, I hate the guy I'm protecting. Some blow hard politician named Sharif Al-Seding.

I don't like politicians, all talk not enough of morals. At least that's what Sharif struck me as, and if the money wasn't so good I would quit.

Anyway, I was outside Sharif's office smoking a cigarette, just waiting until his meeting ended. From little I could hear it involved zoning rights or something? I don't know, I just wanted to leave. I also heard him say something about death threats. Sharif exited his office and I put out my cigarette.

"You, boy! Have your team get my car." he order.

I rolled my eyes and called the lobby team to get the minister's car. I stepped into the elevator with him and had it sent to the lobby.

"Could you believe the fuss people make these days?" he asked.

"I heard things getting heated in your office. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Just a group of degenerates trying to undermine all I've worked hard for!" he snapped.

"What exactly are you doing that would make people upset?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. I hired you to protect me, not ask about my affairs." he said.

Jackass, if you weren't paying me than I'd put a bullet in you myself.

The elevator reached the lobby, me and a couple of the other members of Sharif's security team escorted him to his car. But just as we were halfway to his car, Sharif caught the back of his neck collapsed on the ground.

"Assassin!" one the guards shouted and we formed a perimeter around the minister.

I caught the glimpse of a figure darting around the corner of the building. I drew my pistol and ran after it.

I went around the side of the building in search of the assassin. I'm not sure if I should kill 'em or kiss 'em. Just as way halfway down the path, something hit my hand causing me to drop my gun.

It was a small, sharp piece of metal embedded into my hand. As I pulled it out, my vision became blurry and I felt nauseous. I turned to where the dart came from; the side of the building was a woman with a...scorpion's body? Then everything went to black.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I can say when I woke up I was in a different location. I was laying in a bed surrounded by walls of sandstone. There was a large circular rug on the floor and the only exits were a window next to the bed and a doorway with a maroon colored curtain covering it.

Outside, I didn't hear the usual sounds of city life, but rather more rural sounds. Dogs barking, children at play, and idle chatter.

I tried to move my body, but whatever toxin was in me still hadn't left my system. Just then, the curtain was pulled back and a woman entered.

It was the same woman from last night. I could tell because of the scorpion body she came in with. She had white markings all over her sun kissed skin. Her hair was a light green color which enhanced her purple eyes. Her face, unlike the rest of body was covered by a magenta veil, while the rest of her body exposed a lot of skin, save for the coverings on her breasts and her skirt.

"Good, you're awake." she said dryly carrying a bowl.

"Where am I?" I rasped out.

"You're in my home. I must apologize for the incident that occurred last night." she said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I brought you because I felt responsible for you become riddled with a poison." she said setting the bowl down next to me.

The bowl had a white cloth in it and what looked like water.

"Why? Why did you poison me?" I asked.

"It wasn't my intention to poison you. I wanted to kill the minister, but I didn't anticipate that you would chase me. And had I not hit you, you would've likely killed me." she said wringing out the cloth.

I looked at myself and noticed that I wasn't wearing anything, except for my underwear.

"Why am I naked?" I asked.

"You had an inverse reaction to the venom, causing your body temperature to raise. Luckily for you it wasn't a larger dose, otherwise it would've killed you." she said wiping my body down.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" I asked.

"That depends on what you do." she said.

"Do you know how far we are from Al-Adia?" I asked.

"A few hours." she said.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Sedine." she said.

"You know killing a politician is illegal right?" I questioned.

"I had no choice. That man was threatening to destroy my home." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will explain another time. Now I must get the doctor. Do require anything before I leave?" she asked.

"Aside from getting out of here? Some water would be nice." I said.

Sedine left the room and came back a moment later with a small cup of water. She lifted me up and slowly poured the contents of the cup down my throat. Once I finished, she laid me back down and left the room again.

A few minutes later, Sedine returned with the doctor. He was a older man, a light bread, his shaved head starting to grow hair back, and had a pair of rounded glasses on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"My head is throbbing, I feel nauseous, and my body is as stiff as a board." I said.

"Well it seems the venom hasn't dulled your sense of humor," he said placing a hand over my head. "How did you come about this?"

"Ask her." I said pointing to Sedine.

"Sedine, what did you do?" he asked sternly.

"I went to the city, I went there...to kill Al-Seding." she said.

"You killed him! Sedine I told you that violence will not solve the issue!" he shouted.

"What would you have liked me to do Malek? Nothing while that son of a whore destroyed our home!" she shouted back.

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck is happening!?!" I exclaimed.

The doctor released a long sigh.

"Sharif Al-Seding, had plans to put in a new highway from Al-Adia to Issen another city not to fair from here. However, Hotep, the village we are currently in sits in the middle of those two cities." he explained.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning they cannot build the road while our village stands." Sedine said.

"Couldn't they just build around it or through it?" I asked.

"The idea is for both Al-Adia and Issen to have easy access to each other, so building around it would defeat that purpose. As for building through us, the highway's width covers the width of our village." the doctor explained.

"Couldn't you appeal to one of the ministers?" I asked.

"We tried, but the minister of Issen said that it was out of his hands and the minister of Al-Adia wouldn't hear of it." he said.

"All that man cared about was how much money he was getting and he didn't care who got hurt." Sedine added bitterly.

"But we'll probably have to pay for the repercussions eventually." the doctor said lowering his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever is happening here I want no part of it. Just tell me when can I get out of this bed and back to the city." I said.

"Fine, luckily for you most of toxins have been flushed from your body. As for the paralysis that should wear off in a day." he said.

"Thanks doc." I said.

"It's Malek, I'm sorry for all the trouble Sedine has caused." he said.

As Malek was leaving, he shot a look at Sedine and shook his head, then left. Sedine turned her attention to me.

"I apologize for that scene." she said.

"It's fine, so who was that Malek guy? Aside from the town doctor." I said.

"He is the town doctor, and I guess the closest thing to a leader we have." she said.

"Is that so? I guess you must be in big trouble then." I said.

"More than you think." she murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'll make sure you're well taken care of, Malek will make sure you get back to Al-Adia when you're able." she said turning to leave.

"One more question, was I infected by your venom?" I asked.

"No, the venom I used was from a Dry Rock Whispertail. Deadly, if too much is injected. If you were injected with my venom, let's just say your clothes would be off for a different reason." she said.

After that, I began to regain feeling in my body. Not a lot of joint movement, but enough to get out of bed and use the toilet (or whatever qualified as a toilet around here).

By the next day, I was able to make my way outside. I suffered from some minor joint pain, but I've had worse. The village of Hotep was a quaint village, not much of value. It was made up of weather worn sandstone buildings, but nothing of note except maybe a small goat farm.

I asked directions to Malek's home, and as I was walking to it I noticed how normal everything seemed. Children playing in the streets, vendors peddling their wares, men and women engaged in idle gossip. It made me wonder: What's going to happen to these people if this highway gets built? Oh well, it's not my problem, it's their's.

I approached Malek's home and knocked on the door.

"Ah, hello my friend. I'm glad to see you're up." he said.

"Yeah, aside from minor pain I feel fine. So, you said you can take me back to Al-Adia?" I asked.

"I have a truck, it's old but should get us back to city." he said.

Malek took me to his truck and just as we were about to enter it, a car pulled into town. A black sedan, definitely not the type of car anyone here would own. Two well dressed, armed individuals stepped out of the car.

"Attention, people of Hotep! We are searching for a criminal linked to the assassination attempt on Minister Sharif Al-Seding. We believe that they are hiding somewhere in your village. If you know the location of this assassin, we ask that you bring them forth at once; you shall be rewarded for this." one of the men announced.

Malek moved to the men.

"I am in charge of these people. What is this about an assassination?" he asked.

"A couple nights ago, Minister Al-Seding was attacked. We believe that the assassin came from this village. If you relinquish this criminal you shall be rewarded." the man said.

"People here are just simple farmers, merchants, and families. There are no assassins here." Malek explained.

This response was greeted with Malek getting pistol whipped in the face. Causing him to be knocked to the ground and knocking his glasses off.

"Do not lie to me you you insolent dog!" the man shouted.

I pushed my way through the crowd. I know I shouldn't be involved with these people, but I can't stand bullies.

"And what do you want you-ugh!"

I punched the man in his throat, I quickly grabbed his gun out of his hands and fired a couple rounds at the feet of other guy.

"Get back in your car, drive back to the city, and stay the fuck out!" I shouted at them as I disassembled the pistol and tossed it at the first guy's feet.

"You *cough* *cough* you will pay for this!" the first man shouted and stumbled back into his car.

They drove off and I picked up Malek's glasses then Malek himself off the ground.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse." he said dusting himself off.

"Malek! Are you alright!?!" Sedine said making her way through the crowd.

"Yes child, I am fine. If not for your friend here they might have done worse to me." he said.

"Thank you, you do not know how important Malek is to the village." she said to me.

"Just because they're paid to do a job doesn't give them the right to be assholes." I said.

"Although I appreciate your assistance, I fear this may cause us more problems than they're worth." Malek said wiping his glasses.

"What'll happen to you?" I asked.

"I fear more violence shall be brought to our doors. I am unsure." he said.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have tried to kill the minister." Sedine said.

"Even if you did, I fear the end result would be the same." Malek said.

"What if I help?" I asked.

"We appreciate the offer stranger, but this is not your fight." Malek said.

"Says who?" I asked. "I'm just as involved in this as Sedine is."

Malek looked at me for a moment and then turned to the crowd.

"Everyone go about your business," he said then turned to me. "You come with me."

I followed Malek back to his home. Once inside Malek pulled a dusty bottle from his cupboard.

"Drink?" he asked opening the bottle.

"Sure." I said.

Malek pulled a couple glasses out and set them the table. He poured each glass half full of this clear yellow liquid. I took my glass and sniff the contents. It had a strong aroma to it. I took it sip and it a bitter taste to it, but I've had worse.

"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked taking sip from his glass.

"Sherman." I answered.

"Sherman...why the change of heart? Not too long ago you wanted to leave this place and now you wish to fight for it. Why?" he asked.

"I worked for Sharif and before that I was mercenary working for men like Sharif. I know that men like them bully and intimidate people who just want to live peacefully, all because they're greedy." I explained taking another sip.

"You you disliked these people then why work for them?" he asked.

"Pay was good." I answered honestly.

"Ah, I see. Morals mean nothing to a man with an empty stomach as my father would say." he said knocking his drink and then refilling his glass.

"What about you? You seem like the type of guy who isn't prone to violence." I asked.

"That's because I know what violence is like first hand. See, some of the men in this village, myself included; served in the army. I was a medic, hence me being the only doctor in town. While I didn't think I was good enough to be a leader, the people here look to me for guidance. But I'm afraid that I can't protect them forever." he said staring into his glass.

"But you can't let men like Sharif take your homes away." I said taking another sip.

"Yes, I know. I try to put my violent past behind me. But sometimes we don't get that luxury." he said.

"You know, my old man also had a saying: if you want peace, prepare for war." I said.

"You may be right..." he said grimly.

"If we don't take a stand against these bastards then we'll never see the end of this. So, can you fight with me?" I asked.

"No, I am old. I put war behind me, but I can help. As I said some of the men in this village were in the army, some of whom I served with. It may take some convincing, but I doubt it will take much. Especially since their homes and families are at risk." Malek said finishing his second glass.

"We may also need weapons. Guns, explosives, whatever can help." I said.

"I'll see what I can do." he said.

"And we need a safe place for the noncombatants, somewhere safe." I said.

"The old church in town has a cellar, they can hide there." he said.

"Alright, we'll need everything ready by tomorrow. I expect that's when they'll attack." I said.

"Don't worry, it'll get done." he said.

I finished my drink and shook Malek's hand. Upon leaving his house, Sedine was standing outside waiting for me.

"I heard what you said, and I wish to join you." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"This is my home too and...I'm the one who put it at risk to begin with." she said.

"Alright. Malek is handling most of the details, but whatever assistance you can provide would be appreciated." I said.

Later, I was at Sedine's place and the atmosphere of the village seemed different at night. I could see Al-Adia off in the distance. Glowing against the night sky. I returned inside, I don't know how long Sedine was out for. Maybe she's back at this point.

As I was moving through her home, I managed to find her. She was fully nude, washing herself with a wash cloth (presumably the one that she used on me). I only managed to get the sight of the side of one of her breasts and the curvature of her butt. But what caught my attention the most was her face since she wasn't wearing her veil.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"Just seeing if you go back." I said.

"Worried?" she asked with a slight amused smile.

"Not at all. So did things go well with Malek?" I asked.

"He had his protests, but I convinced him to let me help." she said.

"You must have a great deal of respect for him. If it's not too forward of me to ask, are you two lovers?" I asked.

She light chuckle.

"What makes you think we are lovers?" she asked.

"I don't know, you seem to care about him." I said.

"You can care for someone and not be their lover." she said continuing to wash her body.

"Then, what is your relationship with him?" I asked.

"He is my father, at least, the closest thing I have to one." she said.

"You don't know your father?" I asked.

"I didn't even know my mother. She came to this village badly wounded while she was carrying me. Malek did what he could but she used what strength she had left to give birth to me." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Don't be, it was long ago," she said dumping a bucket of water over her head. "Say, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I said.

Sedine turned to me, giving me full view of both her breasts and her vagina which had a tuft of pubic hair on it.

"Tell me, have you ever made love before?" she asked.

"A few times, why?" I asked.

"Since I am unsure of what tomorrow might bring, I wish to experience the touch of a man." she said.

"That's a bit morbid don'cha ya think?" I questioned.

"Perhaps, but this may be the last night we have together." she said.

"A last roll in the sheets before getting rolled into a coffin eh?" I questioned.

"If we survive what is to come. You'll consider staying and make love to me more than tonight?" she asked.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why me?" I asked.

"I wish to take responsibility for our first encounter," she said grazing the side of my face. "Plus, you're not unattractive."

I probably should decline, but Sedine was right. I could be the last night I have alive, so why not have one last good night?

Later, Sedine and I were laying her bed. We kissed passionately with me having one hand on the small of her back, the other on her well rounded ass.

Sedine had hands on my face. We had our tongues battling for control over each other's mouth. I gripped her buttock first causing her to moan into my mouth.

One of Sedine's hands moved from my face to my crotch. There it began to toy with my throbbing cock. I repositioned my hand from her ass to her sopping wet opening. I brush past the carpet of hair adorned to her crotch until I found a tiny nub.

Sedine broke from our kiss and moaned. I played around with her clit causing her to produce more moans. Sedine returned in kind by gripping my shaft and firmly stroked it. This caused me to produce a series of my own moans.

I slipped a finger into her slit, causing her to moan even louder. Juices gushing out onto my hand. Sedine gripped my shaft tighter and I too moaned louder.

"Sherman, I want you inside me!" she begged.

I removed my finger from her and she brought my cock inside of her. I could feel how tight and wet she was. Sedine sat up and rode my cock, as she did I trailed my hands up and down her body.

"Mmm yes!" she purred placing her hands on top of mine.

I moved to her breasts and playing around with them as if they were made of clay. She shuddered at my touch, and her vaginal walls tightened around my member.

I bucked my hips upwards, all while caressing her breasts. Her tan skin glowing against the moonlight.

"Yes Sherman! Yes!" she cried.

I bucked faster and faster, pressure building inside my loins.

"Oh fuck, Sedine. I'm going to cum!" I announced.

"Yes! Me too! Oh fuck, I'm going to cum!" she shouted.

I unleashed my seed inside of her, so much came out that oozed from her and onto my crotch. Sedine still sat on top for a while, panting with beads of sweat rolling down her skin.

She lowered her onto me disconnecting her genitals from my own. I wrap my arms around her as we came down from our climax.

"I hope we succeed in tomorrow's battle. I wish to do more this with you." Sedine said.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

The morning, everyone was scrambling. Setting up whatever blockade or fortification necessary for the upcoming battle. Anyone who couldn't fight went to the church. Mostly women, children, and the elderly.

I could see husbands saying goodbye to their wives, fathers saying goodbye to their children, and sons saying goodbye to their parents. I hope that everyone comes out of this okay. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to find Malek holding an old rifle.

"We have a sizable militia twenty-two men, and eighth women. Five of them Mamono." he said.

"The women want to fight?" I asked.

"They believe that, especially the Mamono, they rather die defending their home along with the men they love than let them die on their own." he said.

"Alright, if they want to fight let them. As for weapons, what do we got?" I asked.

"We're not a military, all we have are common bolt action and semi-auto rifles. We have a small stockpile of ammo and a few grenades, but I'm not sure what the opposition will be like." he said.

"We have to make sure every shot counts." I said.

"Here take this." he giving me his rifle.

"Thanks, do you have an exit strategy in case we don't survive?" I asked.

"The cellar in the church is well hidden. If you don't survive we shall bury our dead and try to seek refuge in Issen." he said.

"Well, thanks for everything Malek. I hope we survive this." I said.

"As do I my friend. May the gods find you victorious." he said and head for the church.

I guess it's time to address the troops. I approached the fountain in the middle of town where everyone was gathered around.

"Attention everyone! I know that I'm an outsider to you. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't trust me, but I need you to trust me." I said.

"Now, I not sure what to expect. But be prepared, they'll probably be heavily armed. Automatic weaponry at best." I continued.

"But they're just a bunch of boys playing with fancy toys. You know the layout of this village, and they don't." I said.

"Remember that you're doing this for not just your homes but your families as well. Now I want a men positioned here, here, and here." I said pointing to several building near the entrance to town.

"We're going to lure them in on foot, then pick them off once they get close to the fountain here. Can anyone get some spike traps ready?" I asked turning to the men.

"Yes, I can do this." one of the men answered.

"Okay, if you have to move your position, try to find as much cover as you can. Try not to risk open spaces if you have too." I said.

"With lunch we might be able to survive this." I said.

Everyone broke off to their positions, Sedine approached me.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"With me, do you know where the best elevated position in town is?" I asked.

"The tower in the church, but there is the balcony on my home that has a good view of the town square as well as the road coming from Al-Adia." she said.

"Alright, let's go there." I said.

Sedine went to the balcony of her home. I laid down on the balcony setting a small box of ammo and a couple of grenades.

"Sherman, what will you do after all of this is over?" Sedine asked.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it." I said loading my rifle.

"Because, I wouldn't mind having you stay." she said.

"Assuming we do survive, I'll think about it." I said.

I peered through the scope of my rifle. Off in the distance through the desert haze I could see four SUVs. That's what six to eight people each, so maybe twenty-four to thirty-two in total. So versus the thirty people we have, we might survive this.

The SUVs got closer enough, the tires on all four vehicles blew out. They stopped a few feet outside the village. Every man climbed out of their vehicles. From what I could see roughly twenty of them, each one had kevlar vests on and they were carrying automatic rifles. They entered the town on foot keeping a wide formation.

I waited for them to get drawn in closer. I took aim with my rifle targeting the guy closest to the fountain.

My shot rang out, and I nailed the guy in the forehead. As soon as he was hit, the rest of the men scattered for, but my men came out of hiding and fired at the opposition.

I cocked my bolt back targeting another guy who rounded was about to duck behind a building. Boom, headshot. I could hear Sedine firing her rifle off. Her shots were messy, but I guess she never handled a gun before. But she managed to score a kill.

Soon we finished off the rest of the security force. As much as I wanted to believe it was over, I doubt it was that easy.

"Everyone check your ammo, I doubt this is all of them!" I shouted.

I went back to my scope and just as I suspected there more coming. Only these weren't SUVs, they APCs two of them. They maneuvered around the SUVs and entered the village. Ten men came out of each one, wearing full body armor, all carrying automatic rifles, save for one. He came out with a fucking minigun.

The minigun spun up and unloaded on the buildings. I reached for a grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it. Four guys were caught in the blast but that minigunner was still a problem.

"Come on we have to move!" I shouted to Sedine.

I grabbed the last grenade I had and we rushed out of her home to the church.

We and the rest of the villagers rushed to the church. I got inside first and rushed up to the tower. I provided sniper cover while the rest of the villagers tried to make it back to the church. I managed to kill three men before I had to reload. I rushed back downstairs and the villagers that weren't wounded were taking defensive positions inside the church.

"Is that everyone?" I asked Sedine who was at the door.

"I think so, Sherman I don't know if we can- ah!" she cried as a bullet ripped through her shoulder.

I took Sedine inside and grabbed her rifle. I tossed the last grenade I had and landed right near the minigunner.

The grenade exploded causing the minigunner's ammo pack to explode taking out a cluster of them. I took Sedine's rifle and began unloading into the the remaining forces.

The remaining forces began retreating. I dropped Sedine's rifle and picked one of the automatic ones and fired at the fleeing soldiers. A few managed to get back into one of the APCs and drive back to Al-Adia.

I stood in the middle of the carnage, adrenalin pumping through my systems. I stood for a moment panting, until I regained myself and returned to the church.

I knocked on the trap door to the church and Malek opened it.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"For now. Get some people to help the wounded." I said.

I went to check on Sedine who was still holding on her bleeding shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked kneeling down to her.

"Yes, though the pain is not comfortable." she said.

"I'll get someone on that, hey you did good out there." I said.

"We only succeed because of you." she said.

"But I had your help." I said.

"So, is it over?" she asked.

"Today, maybe. Tomorrow who knows." I answered.

Malek approached us and tended to Sedine's wound.

"So how bad is do?" I asked him.

"She'll be fine, I'm just lucky she's alive." he said.

"Casualties?" I asked.

"At least seven dead. Four men, three women. More than I'd liked, but less than I'd feared." he said.

"Mr. Sherman! Mr. Sherman!" a young man shouted running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a vehicle approaching." he said.

"Another one from Al-Adia?" I asked.

"No, it's coming from the south. From Issen." he said.

I went outside of the church and sure enough there was a white sedan coming from Issen. As it got closer I pointed my rifle at it causing it to come to a complete stop. The driver side door open and an arm holding a white handkerchief came out.

"Don't shoot! I mean you no harm!" the driver said.

"Step out of the car, nice and slowly." I said.

The driver got out of his car still holding his handkerchief.

"Who sent you?" I asked lowering my rifle.

"Vadim Hassan, minister of Issen." he said.

"And what does Minister Hassan want?" I asked.

"Minister Hassan, has heard of the assassination attempt on Minister Al-Seding's life. He sent me to help resolve this issue." he said.

"If you were a few minutes early you would've seen how Minister Al-Seding tried to handle this." I said.

"So I see. Nevertheless, Minister Hassan still feels practically responsible for this and is willing to offer some assistance." he said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"This may need to be discussed with the rest of the villagers, but Minister Hassan is willing to give your village full amnesty for what has happened." he said.

"Way I hear it, Issen couldn't give a shit about Hotep. Why the change of heart?" I asked.

"Minister Hassan has been under the assumption that Minister Al-Seding is corrupt. And after seeing what happened here, this just confirms his suspicions." he said.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone about this. But I think they'll be more than happy to help." I said.

After that, Minister Al-Seding was arrested for corruption charges and Hotep was left alone. We rebuilt any damage done and held a vigil for the fallen.

As for myself, I stayed in Hotep. In the years following I took over as their leader, with Malek being my advisor. I didn't want the job, but Malek insisted said it was time for him to pass the torch.

It was just after dark as me and Malek strolled the streets of Hotep together.

"Been a hellva few years hasn't it?" I asked Malek.

"It sure has my friend. I'm glad you stayed when you did. I'm not sure what wouldn't happened if you didn't." he said.

"Hm, thank Sedine. If hadn't poison me I wouldn't be here." I said.

"Speaking of which give my regards to her." he said heading home.

I entered my home. Sedine was preparing dinner and she turned to me as I entered.

"Good you're home. Dinner is almost ready and Ava has been fussy. I think she missed you." she said handing me a bundle.

The bundle was our daughter Ava. After our battle with Sharif's men I promised to stay with Sedine. But that didn't just mean living with her, I also had to satisfy her sexual apatite. This eventually lead to her to getting pregnant with Ava.

And as I held Ava in my arms, watching her tiny hands grip my hand. I'm glad that I have something to fight for.


	71. A Cold Front

**A/****N: ****I don't like summer, not practically fond of winter either. But I don't like summer, gets hot out and I sweat profusely. It's even worse when there's humidity. Which is why I always consider it a Godsend when I'm able to turn my A/C on. So you can probably guess where this is heading, so I'm just going to get to the chapter.**

Chapter 71

I'm Jonah Teller, I live in a motel, well it's not really a motel. It's more of a small apartment building built from a motel, but the residents refer to it as a motel.

Anyway, I was going about my day as usual. A weather report came that said it was going to get to 102 degrees and would stay in the hundreds for the next week. Yep, it was summer alright. Luckily for me I had a air conditioner so I didn't worry too much.

Speaking of which, I turned on the A/C. It gave a low hum, but suddenly it started to make a series of sputtering noises before it went silent. I tried turning it on, but it remained silent.

No! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Wait, calm down. I just needed to call a repair service and that can get this fixed. I picked the phone and called the nearest electronic repair shop.

"Hello this is Morris' Electronic Repair and Installation, this is Margaret speaking, how may I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yeah, hi. I'm calling to see if you can send some to fix my air conditioning unit." I said.

"Can you tell me what the problem is?" she asked.

"I turned it on and was working fine, then it just died on me." I said.

"And how old is your unit?" she asked.

"Three, maybe four years old. It's not that old." I said.

"Have you had it checked within that time?" she asked.

"I didn't think I needed to, it was working fine until now." I said.

"Unfortunately we're backed up on repairs and installations. We can have a technician sent to your place in three to four business days," she said. "What is your locations?"

"Stevens Apartments, it's a the corner of Payen and Herst." I said.

"Alright sir, we'll send a repair man when they become available." she said.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." I said with a heavy sigh.

"No problem sir, have a nice day." she said and I hung up the phone.

Great, now what am I supposed to do? I can really stay in my room, I could die of heat stroke. I could stay in the pool, but that's a short term solution to a long term problem.

Maybe I can stay with one of the neighbors, they probably have working A/C. But what do I say to them? Hey neighbor, my A/C is broken, can I stay with you until it gets fixed? Actually, that might work.

But I don't know anyone here. Except maybe the landlady, but it'd be weird to stay with my landlady who is not only a high schooler, but who also has her boyfriend come over fairly often.

There was the guy that lived below me. I had to watch his kid on occasion. But he took his wife and daughter to visit his folks and won't be back for a week, and I don't think it would look good on me to break into his room while he's away.

Wait, the girl next door to me! She's one of those Glacies! She's a natural air conditioning unit, I could stay with her. What was her name? Abigail...something. I think she has like an ironic last name. Winters? Frost? Snow! That's what it was, Abigail Snow.

I went to her door and I could feel a cool air behind the door. I knocked a couple times and she answered. She had on a light blue tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

"Can I help you?" she asked staring daggers at me.

"Howdy neighbor, I'm your neighborhood Jonah. I hoping that we could hang out." I said.

She scanned me up and down. I felt her cold (no pun intended) glare pierce my soul.

"No." she answered and shut the door on me.

I knocked again.

"What do you want?" she asked opening the door again, this time a little more aggravated then before.

"Look I know it's weird for me to ask, since we've never had a conversation...ever. But shouldn't we rectify that? We are neighbors after all." I said.

"Mhm, and what's the part you're not telling me?" she asked skeptically.

"Uh, I am appalled that you would suggested that I have some ulterior motive." I said feigning discuss.

She stared at me in disbelief.

"Okay my air conditioning broke and I need a cool place to stay until it gets repaired." I said.

"And how long will that take?" she asked.

"Three to four business days. Maybe." I said.

"And I'm the only person you know?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Just perfect *sigh*. Fine, just...don't mess with my stuff." she said heading back inside.

I followed behind, making I taked my shoes off as I entered. Abigail took a seat on the couch. I sat next to her basking in the cold air that radiated from her.

"Hey, don't interrupt my stories." she said.

I noticed that she had the TV on. It was some soap opera called A Sorted Affair. I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to watch.

A woman walked into an office. The man at the desk seemed upset by her sudden appearance.

"Ms. Swain, I thought I was clear that we were to stop seeing each other." the man said.

"Cut the crap Jonathan, I'm not here about that. I'm here about this!" the woman said slamming a folder on his desk.

He opened the file and began sorting through the files. His eyes grew wide with horror as he read through them.

"My god...is this true?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yes, these documents prove that Penelope didn't cause your accident, it was Charles." she said.

The man got up from his desk and went closer to her.

"But that can't be! Charles was supposed to be in prison when that happened." he said.

The woman turned away from him.

"So did I, but Jonathan, there's something else. Charles...is my long lost twin brother." she said.

"I knew it." Abigail commented.

"I'm sorry, what is happening?" I asked.

"Well, the series started with Jonathan getting into a car accident. It was believed that the accident was a murder attempt caused by his wife Penelope. He suspected that she tried to kill him because of the affair with his secretary Vivian. But it was actually Charles who was in prison for the murder of Robert Stevenson because he wanted to take over his company. The same company that Jonathan works and was caught before he could take over." she explained.

She might as well have been speaking another language.

"You know what, forget it. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." she said.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I asked a little agitated.

"You said it, not me." she said looking smug.

"I can handle watching a dumb soap opera." I said.

We continued watching the rest of the episode. I have to admit, I enjoyed it. It was stupid as hell, but I was engaged the whole time.

"So wait, why didn't Charles finish off Jonathan at the hospital?" I asked.

"Because he wasn't at the hospital." Abigail said.

"Yeah he was." I said.

"Okay when in the episode did you see him at the hospital?" she asked.

"When Dr. Mercer was asking about asking Nurse Smith for Jonathan's medical history." I said.

"I didn't see him." she said.

"That's because you were to focus on Nurse Smith's subplot with the amnesiac. Charles is Dr. Mercer." I said.

"What? No he's not, Charles was in prison for four years." she argued.

"Just as long as Dr. Mercer has been working at the hospital." I said.

"Okay, so why would want Jonathan's medical history?" she asked.

"Probably looking for allergies. Slip something into his food or drink." I said.

"Okay, I can by that. But what makes you think that Dr. Mercer is Charles?" she asked.

"His voice." I said.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"They have the same voice. Remember when Vivian got that phone call from him? When Dr. Mercer spoke, at first I thought I was hearing things, but he sounded the same as Charles." I said.

"And how did you hear that?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm an audio engineer, you tend to pick these things up." I said.

"Fine, whatever." she said defeated.

"Watch, Dr. Mercer is Charles and I can't wait until I say I told you so." I said.

"Fine, but I think you're wrong." she said.

"So you have any plans for the evening?" I asked.

"Not really, was going to order pizza and watch a movie." she said.

"That was much better than what I had planned." I said.

"And what was your plan?" she asked.

"Heat up a TV dinner, jerk off, and go to bed." I said.

"Yeah you're not doing that." she said.

"Obviously, I was going to do it in my room, but A/C broke. But I like your idea." I said.

"Anything you want on it?" she asked.

"Which place are you ordering from?" I asked.

"Lorenzo's. I was thinking pepperoni with extra cheese." she said.

"Get the barbecue chicken, Trust me." I said.

"Actually, that does sound good." she said.

Later, we sat down that evening with our pizza.

"Mmm, you were right this is awesome." she said taking a bite into her slice.

"I think it's the sauce. It's got a smoky, tangy taste to it." I said.

"You know, I was wrong about you. You're not such an asshole." she said.

"And you're not such a frigid bitch." I said.

"Did you just make a pun?" she asked with a bemused grin.

"Perhaps I meant too." I said smiling smugly.

"Hey, you mentioned that you were an audio engineer. Do you work with bands?" she asked.

"A few, but probably no one you've heard of, it's mostly local groups cutting demos," I answered taking bite into my slice. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a receptionist for an office building. I just direct calls, it's not really interesting." she said.

"Do you have any friends?" I asked.

"Not really, in fact this is the longest I've talked to anyone." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's just how I am. I don't like being around people, except you. You aren't so bad." she said.

I noticed that she had a bit of sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"Hey, you got some barbecue sauce on your face." I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Right...there." I said wiping it off.

As I did, my thumb grazed her skin. It was cold to touch for sure. But there was a softness to her skin. She grabbed my hand just after I wiping the sauce off and sucked on my thumb.

The inside of her mouth was surprisingly warm. Made me wonder if that was the thing part of her that was warm. This began a slow forming erection in my pants.

"You know, you're going to need a bed right? And you don't like the heat, is that right?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I told you." I said.

"Well, even though I like being around people. I love feeling the heat of a guy. Especially when his dick is inside me and when he cums in me. Oh, what a feeling." she said.

"You're not messing with me are you?" I asked.

"Hey, I've been kinda enough to share my cold aria with you. The least you can do is share your heat with me." she said.

"I don't know...I might need a bit more incentive." I said playful.

Abigail smiled seductively at me. She removed her top and then she unhooked her bra. She had some nice tits, not to mention her blue nipples that were accentuated by her powder blue skin.

"Whoa!" I said a gasp.

"Whoa, is that all you have to say?" she asked.

"I don't really have the words to describe how rockin' your tits are." I said.

"Okay, maybe just saying whoa was better than saying 'rockin' tits'." she said.

"You asked." I said.

"Just touch my tits before I change my mind." she said.

I grabbed a hold of her breasts. I felt the slight sting of cold as my hands made contact with her flesh. Yet, I didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact it felt good.

Abigail moaned as I kneaded her mounds. The cold feeling plus the softness of her skin made it feel like I was groping snow.

"Mmm Jonah, your hands are so warm." Abigail said placing her hands on top of mine.

"Well if you think that's good, just wait until I do this." I said moving a hand from her breast and down her shorts.

I grazed the soft, cool outer lips of her vagina. I slipped a finger inside her, which was as I expected wet and warm like her mouth. I slipped the second finger into her and shuddered as they moved inside her.

"Ohhh Jonah!" she moaned.

I kept fingering her, getting her nice and wet for the next step. I removed my hand as well as her shorts and thong. Once off I kneeled on the floor and proceeded to eat her pussy out.

"Careful. Try not to get your tongue stuck down there." Abigail said.

Heh, that's funny...wait is she sorry? Eh, whatever. I tentatively licked her sopping pussy. Each lick that passed could taste the sweetness of her juices. It made me want more.

I stroked my tongue against the opening more, with gradually increasing speed. Abigail's legs began to twitch and squirmed as I licked.

"Oh fuck Jonah! Fuck, that feels good!" she cried.

I licked faster and faster. Until I was hit with a sudden blast of a cool liquid on my face.

"Shit, oh shit! Fuck Jonah that was good." Abigail said panting softly.

"Why don't we take this to your bed? I can make you feel better." I suggested.

"I don't know how that will be possible, but I'm excited to see nevertheless." she said.

I carried her off to her bed. Once I laid her down I stripped off my clothes and hovered my throbbing rod at the entrance of her pussy.

"You ready to take this monster?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I want you to give me every inch." she said.

I began to slowly insert my cock inside of her. She groaned with every inch she took. Once I reached the base of my shaft. My movements started slow, but gradually became faster.

Abigail wrapped her legs around my waist bringing me deeper into her. I could feel myself reaching my climax.

"Abigail, I'm gonna cum soon." I said.

"Do it! Unload your hot load inside of me!" she cried.

I pounded her hard and soon I flooded her womb with a large amount of semen. Abigail's body went limp and her breathing became haggard.

"So...warm..." she said.

We continued living together until my A/C got fixed. Whenever we weren't at our jobs we were at her place banging like rabbits or watching that soap opera she likes. And even though it was fixed, I still wanted to hang out with Abigail.

"Hey you, I thought your air conditioning got fixed." Abigail said opening her door.

"It was, but that doesn't mean I don't want to come over." I said.

"Alright, A Sorted Affair is going to be on soon." she said.

"I hope they reveal that Dr. Mercer is Charles." I said entering.

"He's not Charles." she said.

"You keep telling yourself that." I said.


	72. Lost Mine

**A/****N: ****Sup people, how're you? I'm doing well, watched Rise of Skywalker recently, didn't really care for it. Also watched Joker, liked that a lot more. So yeah, that's what I've been doing lately.**

**So the Gnome, I find it weird that the G in Gnome is silent, but than again again I guess it's not that weird since words like knife have a silent K. Also if she's a Gnome where's her pointy red hat? Where's her fluffy white bread? And why isn't she selling me on Travelocity?**

**Am I losing my mind? Is this what losing your mind is like? Well since I don't have a better segue into the chapter, I'll just let you get to the chapter.**

Chapter 72

I'm Randal Rivers. I had bright idea of exploring the abandon mine outside of town. What I got out of it was more than I bargained for, but I guess that's the outcome of a lot of these stories.

I got to the mine; I don't know why it was abandoned or what they were mining for, but maybe it would be worth checking out.

I traveled along the rusty mine tracks deeper into the mine. As I continued deeper, it got increasingly darker, thus I decided to pull out my flashlight. I came to a local chamber where some abandoned tools and the remains of an elevator were.

The tools were caked with rust and the wooden frame of the elevator had rotted away. So I guess I'll have to go through the mine on foot. As I said before I don't know what they were mining here, but I could imagine it was maybe gold or silver? Maybe more expensive ore like mithril or adamantite. I hope that I could find a nugget of the stuff. Doubtful the rusty tools would be worth much.

I continued deeper into the mine until I came to an intersection. There were three tunnels (four, including the one I came) and the left hand tunnel had rubble blocking it. So my options were the forward and right hand tunnels. I went right.

I walked for about a few minutes until I came to a dead end. I turned back and decided to go down the last tunnel. As I went down the last tunnel, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being watched. Yet, I couldn't figure out where or by whom.

I went deeper into the mine and started coming to a winding path that started sloping downward. I came into another chamber where I found more of the elevator, but nothing of worth. So I decided to leave, not much sense in continuing.

By the time I made it back to the entrance, I was horrified to discover that the entrance had been sealed off by rubble. Wait...was this the entrance? Yeah, it must be. But how did this happen? It looked pretty stable when I entered.

So now what? I can't move all this, some of rocks looked too big to lift. If only I had a tool or...wait! There were several discarded tools, maybe I could use one of them to get out.

I retrieved a pickaxe and began chipping away at the blockage. But after a couple swings the pickaxe's head broke off. Figures. Now how do I get out of here?

Suddenly my flashlight began to flickering and everything went dark. Are you fucking kidding me!?! I thought the batteries were still good, unless the bulb died.

Great, now what do I do? Die here? I can't believe this is how my life ends, starving to death inside of a mine. I've done some dumb things in my life, but this is the dumbest. I guess the one upside is I won't have anyone to call me an idiot for coming here, assuming they ever find my body.

As I hunkered down against one of the walls, I heard a noise in the darkness. It wasn't coming from outside the mine, and whatever it was sounded like it was getting closer. I got up and felt around in the dark. I could feel two spherical objects in front of me.

They were evenly sized and shaped, smooth too. As I was touching them I heard a noise, something akin to a soft moan or maybe a content sigh. I reeled back as I heard this.

"W-who's there?" I asked.

No, response. But there was something near me. Suddenly, I felt something grab me. It felt like I was being grabbed by two large hands. I felt some hot, heavy air almost like breathing beating down on my face.

"Please, whoever, whatever you are don't hurt me!" I begged.

What happened next was unexpected. I felt something touch my lips. Felt like another pair of lips. I could also smell a thick earthy smell. It was strong, but not overpowering.

The lips part from mine and the hot air I felt moved to my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." a voice said.

It was soft and sounded vaguely feminine. I could feel myself being lowered onto the floor of the mine. I felt those lips on mine again. I moved my hands along whatever was touching me. I get a sense of what I was touching.

It felt like the body of a woman. Yet her skin felt like rock and I could feel vines wrapping around her body. She seemed to have short hair, but I'm not sure if it was real hair or not.

I don't know what is happening, but I guess if this is death coming to take me, than death is a surprisingly good kisser.

I maneuvered my hands to her back and ran them until I got a handful of what I could assume was her butt. It was more voluptuous than her breasts, and they were pretty busty.

I played with the mounds causing her to moan into my mouth. I could feel one of the large hands release me and begin to paw at my crotch. Shit, I think I'm turning her on.

Not to seem selfish I reached for my fly, unzipped it, and pulled out my half erect cock from my pants. Once freed, I felt my penis being wedged between her large fingers. It felt a little rough between her rocky, but soon that feeling vanished when I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me.

Once I was fully erect, she let go of my member and I could feel a pair of legs straddle me followed by something wet and hot press against my cock. I groaned, my cock twitching with excitement as this unknown object rubbed against it.

I could feel my penis become enveloped inside a warm hole. I could hear the woman let out a gasp as I was brought deeper into her.

Once I was fully inside her, she started rocking her hips. She lowered herself on me, I could hear small panting and the beating of her breath on my face. I reached up, grab the back of her head, and forced her into a kiss.

As I kissed her, I got a nose full of that same earthy smell. I could feel the walls around my cock tightened around it. The warmth of her insides were bringing me closer to the edge.

I couldn't hold back, I sprayed my seed inside her. She let out a satisfied sigh as I pumped large amounts of my semen in her. I laid there feeling my testicles drained, and my mind go hazy.

"That was fun, I don't remember the last time I had contact with another person." the woman spoke.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked.

"They called me Molly. I live here." she said.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"The men, the ones called miners." she said.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I don't know, they found me one day and after a while they just...left. They didn't say goodbye or anything." she said somberly.

"Why didn't you leave if they didn't return?" I asked.

"I just thought they would come back. But that was a while ago. It makes me sad, they were my only family." she said.

"Don't you have any family?" I asked.

"No...I wasn't born the same way you humans are. I was born in this mine and never left. But you're here now, so I won't be lonely anymore." she said.

"Not for long I'm afraid." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm trapped in here, and I can't stay here, I'll starve to death." I said.

Molly became quiet for a moment. I then felt her legs move off of me. Then I heard the sounds of rocks getting smashed. Suddenly the rocks that had previously been blocking the entrance crumbled and a blast of light entered the mine nearly blinding me.

As I regained my sight, I caught my first glimpse of Molly. She was...she was beautiful! I don't know if was how shapely she was or maybe it was the way she looked in the light, but she was stunning. Moved to the entrance of the mine and breathed in the fresh air.

"I...I never thought I'd be able to see the outside again." I said.

"I'd be sad if you ended up dead, so I helped you escape." Molly said.

I turned to her and hugged her. I let go after a minute and began walking away. After about a few feet, I stopped and turned back. Molly stood at the entrance of the mine.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Molly shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay here. I don't know anyone outside of the mines, besides you I mean. Plus this is my home." she said.

"But you don't have to stay here. You can stay with me." I said.

"Thank you, but I'd rather stay." she said.

I didn't want her to be by herself, but I couldn't really force her to leave if she didn't want too.

Hmm...perhaps I should take to miners, maybe they can shed some light on this mystery.

I went to Otis, he runs a bar in town. He'd probably know about the mine and the miners.

I entered Otis' bar, it wasn't coward. Just a few of the regulars. I approached the bar where Otis was.

"Randal, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hey Otis, you're pretty old, right?" I asked.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you seem pretty knowledgeable." I said.

"Oh, well you should have said that to begin with. What'd you want to know?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about the old mine outside of town?" I asked.

"Not much, I think they were mining various metals in there. But as to why it was shut down I don't know." he answered.

"Do you know if any of the miners still live in town?" I asked.

"Of course I do, in fact they're right over there." he said pointing to a table of older gentlemen.

I approached the table.

"Mind if I join you guys?" I asked.

"Depends on what you want." one of the men said.

"I wanted to ask about the mine." I said.

"It's an abandon mine, why should you care?" the same man asked.

"Ignore Frank, I'm Harry, that's Mick, Frank you already met." one of the other men said.

"Randal, so what can you tell me about the mine?" I asked.

"Well we worked there for what four, five years?" Harry said.

"Why'd it get shut down?" I asked.

"Mining company folded when we were getting a return in investments." Frank said.

"And what about Molly?" I asked.

All three of them looked at me.

"How do you know about Molly?" Harry asked.

"No body, not even the company was supposed to know about Molly." Frank said.

"How come?" I asked.

"She might've have been taken away from us." Mick said.

"So why did you keep her?" I asked.

"We found her one day and we kinda got attached to her." Harry said.

"You still haven't explained why you know about Molly." Frank interjected.

"I may have been exploring the mine earlier today." I said.

"The hell were you thinking kid?" he asked.

"Ignore Frank, but yeah that was kinda dumb. You could've been crushed by a cave in or something." Harry said.

"Believe me I know. As I was leaving the entrance must've caved in on me. If it wasn't for Molly I'd still be in there." I said.

"Wait, Molly is still in the mine?" Mick questioned.

"That doesn't make sense, why would she still be in there?" Frank asked.

"She had this idea in her head that the miners would come back. But didn't." I explained.

"That was twenty years ago, why didn't she leave after the first year?" Harry asked.

"Scared, I guessed. She told me that she wasn't familiar with anyone. Maybe if I brought you to her she'll leave." I said.

"Why do you care so much?" Frank asked.

"As I said before, she helped me out of the mine when I was trapped inside. Plus what if she gets trapped in there, or worse, she gets crushed to death?" I said.

"He's right. We should've taken her with us when we left." Harry said.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Most of us were angry. We just lost our jobs and we were focused on finding new ones. Some of us moved to find other employment. I guess we forget about her at the time." Mick said.

"So, are you in?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're in." Harry said.

I led the miners back to the mine.

"Molly? Are you in there?" I called into the mine.

Molly slowly came to the entrance, when she reached the entrance the three of the miners became a gasp.

"My goodness, Molly is that you?" Mick asked.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked.

"It's me Mick, you remember me, and Harry and Frank." he said.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." she said.

"Molly, we were miners here. I know we've been gone for a while, but we're sorry. Could you...will you forgive you." Harry said.

"Wait, I think I remember you. Yeah, you gave my name." she said to Harry.

"Actually it was Mick's suggestion." he said.

"And you gave me sweets." she said to Mick.

"I remember when you use to be smaller, look how big you've gotten." he said.

"And you used to give me head pats sometimes." she said to Frank.

"Yeah well...you weren't really as annoying as my own kids." Frank said bashfully.

The miners gathered around Molly and hugged her. I stood by, feeling pretty good about myself.

"Hey Randal, since you seem interested, would you like to take care of Molly for us?" Harry asked.

"Uh, sure. But why?" I asked.

"We aren't exactly spring chickens, plus I think Molly would be better off with you." Mick said.

"So you better not harm her or I'm going to kick your ass." Frank said.

"Only if Molly is okay with it." I said.

"Yes, I think that's fine. Randal will take good care of me." she said.


	73. Nilbog

**A/****N: ****Ugh, sorry for the late update last chapter. I really struggled to come up with an idea for the last chapter. Hence why I always stress the importance of suggestions from my audience, so it doesn't take like two weeks to update. Hopefully since I'm on one my chapters this won't take as long to update.**

**Now the Goblin. I now often times in fantasy Goblins are depicted as murderous idiots, but damn it, I admire their spirit. Granted I'm still going to kill them. Easy experience and all. Yet I like the caste system they and the Orcs (who we'll get too) have. The fact they have a leader that's more powerful, but this chapter is on normal Goblins. The Hobgoblin will get her chapter in time.**

Chapter 73

I'm Erin Voten, I decided to leave home for the first time. I've got to say when I was thinking about leaving I didn't know what I would do. But no one did anything with their life by living at home, at least no one I knew.

I thought about moving to a city, but leaving there can get expensive. However, living in smaller communities were less expensive, and as it turns out there was a Goblin village not too far from my hometown.

It was located in the mountains, luckily I had a truck hauling my stuff to get to this village. The path up the mountain was pretty well paved. But I guess it was to ensure that delivery vehicles could get to village easily.

I reached the entrance of a large cave mouth. Just outside was a tollbooth, and hanging above it was a large wooden sign that read: Welcum 2 niLbog, crudely written on it. Oh, Nilbog, cute.

I drove up to the booth. A woman who at first I thought was a child stepped out of the booth and over to my window, or maybe I thought she was child because the police uniform she wore looked like a child's costume.

"So *chomp* *chomp, what brings you to Nilbog?" she asked in between chewing a piece of gum.

"I'm looking for residency and maybe employment here." I said.

"And uh...what'd ya got in the back there?" she asked.

"Just some stuff from home." I answered.

"Uh-huh, you sure you aren't hiding any drugs?" she asked lowering her shades.

"What? No! I'm not hiding any drugs." I said.

"Hey! Are you arguing with an officer of the law!?!" she shouted.

"Are you even a cop?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course I am, do you see my badge?" she asked holding her badge up to me.

"It's made of plastic. And police is spelled wrong." I said.

"Look, can I be honest with you?" she asked taking off her sunglasses. "I don't want to be here, I'm only doing it because the Mayor told me too. If I had it my way, I'd be at home right now getting plowed by my husband."

"Then perhaps you'd be home sooner if you didn't hold me up." I said.

"Mmm, you may be right. You seem okay, but if you cause any trouble then you be punished to endure hardcore fucking for the 72 hours." she said.

"Pffh, you're jokingly right?" I asked snickering.

"Absolutely not, last guy tried robbing the general store. But going through his punishment he's calmed down." she said.

"I'm surprised he's still alive." I said.

"It's not 72 hours straight. Prisoners are lotted at least four hours of rest in between sessions. We're not monsters...I mean we are, but you get the point." she said.

"Is there a point when they don't stop?" I asked.

"It depends. Some guys don't stop even when they are allowed to rest. Sometimes they keep fucking after the 72 hour sentence is up." she said.

"Alright, I promise to behave." I said.

"That's what my husband said. Then he tried to rob the general store." she said.

"Wait, that was the same guy you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah...I can't believe we've been married for three months now and he still can fuck like a stallion. I'm getting wet just thinking about it." she said wistfully, drooling a little.

"So, about the gate..." I said derailing her train of sexual thought.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." she said wiping the drool from her face and rushing back to the tollbooth.

The gate lifted and I began driving forward, but not before the guard stopped me again.

"Wait, before you continue inside you need to talk to the Mayor. He's place is down the main street right across from the fountain. It's probably the biggest building in town, you can't miss it." she said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

"Also, can you not mention this to the Mayor? He'd be furious with me." she said.

"Despite the first impression, he doesn't have to know." I said and continued driving.

I drove down a long tunnel, until finally entering the town. It was a large open area surrounded by rocky walls. The town itself had an old gothic/medieval architecture. Shops and other buildings fashioned out of stone brick. Lampposts dotting the streets, they seem to have any streetlights, just another Goblin in the same child sized police costume.

The general population consisted of Goblins as Expected, but I did see a few Orges and Orcs too. As few the humans it was men mostly, although I did see a few human women. I find that a bit surprising. Though I suppose that is to maintain the human population.

I saw town hall dead ahead of me. It was as the guard at gate said a large building across from a marble fountain. I drove into a small parking lot next to town hall and proceeded inside.

At the front of the entrance was a Red Cap picking through her teeth as I entered.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was told to see the Mayor." I said.

"Is this a business meeting or are you looking for residency?" she asked.

"Residency I guess." I answered.

"Well either way you'll have to wait, the Mayor stepped out early." she said.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked.

"Probably not for a few more hours. There was a problem with his wife and you know how she is...wait, no you wouldn't." she said.

"So am I supposed to wait here?" I asked.

"If you like I can direct you to stay at the Hog's Head. It's small hotel/apartment building in town. I can call up the place and let you know when he comes back." she said.

"Well I suppose it beats hanging out in the lobby until he comes back." I said.

"Name please?" she asked.

"Erin Voten." I said.

"Alright Erin, the landlady there is Greta. She's a friend of mine, she'll make sure you're nice and comfortable." she said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

"Just drive back down the way you came, take the first left and it should be on the right." she instructed.

"Thank you. Have a good day." I said and left.

I drove to the hotel as instructed, I just hoped nobody touched my stuff. I entered the building and found a very eager looking Goblin at the front desk.

"Welcome to the Hog's Head, I'm Greta how may I help you handsome?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a room. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. So I'll need a room for at least a day." I said.

"Okay, It'll be eighty-five dollars. So, what's your business here stranger?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get a meeting with the Mayor. But he was unavailable, oh, the Red Cap secretary said she'd call here if he got back." I said.

"Jill? Oh she's one crazy bitch, but I love her. So why do you want to speak to the Mayor if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"I'm looking for residency. I left home for the first time and hope to find a home here." I explained.

"Well you can't find a nicer place. Everyone here is real...friendly." she said with a wide smile.

"Well that's good to know. So about my room?" I asked laying my money on the counter.

"Right, let me get the key for you." she said.

Greta turned away from me and grabbed a key off of a hook. Then it fell from her hands onto the ground.

"Whoops, I dropped your key. Let me just get that for you." she said dropping to floor.

I started to suspect that it wasn't an accident given the fact that she had her skirt lifted up in a way to show her maroon and purple striped panties. She knew that she was doing it, probably to try and turn me on. Wouldn't be the first time. She wasn't even subtle about it. Still, I kinda admire her for attempt.

"Sorry about that, I don't know why it slipped from my hand." Greta said standing back up and handing me the key.

I could think of a reason, but I kept quiet and took the key from her. I went up to my room and waited for that phone call. I was flipping through channels until there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door. Greta was standing on the other side with hand up against the door frame.

"Hi." she said in a sultry tone.

"Uh, hi? Did your friend from the Mayor's office call?" I asked.

"Not yet, I just wanted to check in on you. See how you were doing." she said.

"I'm fine, thanks for checking on me. But I really appreciate it if you kept waiting by the phone for me." I said.

"Okay, you let me know if there's anything I can do for you. I could come up some time and fluff your pillow, I mean, suck your dick...no wait..." she said and left.

I'm getting the sense that she wants to have sex with me. But why? I'm not practically attractive, at least I didn't think so. But I guess monsters aren't picky. I returned to what I was doing and waited until Greta returned.

A few hours passed and there was a knock on the door. Greta had returned having her hand against the door frame again.

"Jill just called, she said that the Mayor returned to his office. You should probably see him before he leaves again." she said.

"Thank you, and thank you for doing this for me." I said.

"I sure hope that you can repay me the favor. If you catch my meaning." she said suggestively.

"Uh-huh, sure. I got to get moving." I said.

I drove to the Mayor's office. As I entered an older man was going over some documents with the secretary.

"Ah, you must be Erin Voten, I'm Mayor Derek Masterson." the man said extending his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"We'll talk in my office. Jill, hold my calls unless it's important. Unless it's my wife, then tell her I'm in a meeting and she can wait until I get home." he said.

"Okay chief." she said.

I entered the Mayor's office and I sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"So Mr. Voten what brings you to Nilbog?" he asked.

"I left home and was hoping for a home here." I said.

"And why Nilbog?" he asked.

"It was close by." I said.

"I see...do you normally make such an impulsive decision?" he asked.

"I don't follow." I said.

"As someone a little older than you I often made brash decisions. That's how I ended up here." he said.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't live here?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be ready to settle for the first place you come across. Tell you what, take a few days and if you want to stay then I will have you sign some paperwork." he suggested.

"If it were only so simple. I rented a room for the day and I don't have much money on me." I said.

"Where are you staying?" he asked picking up his phone.

"The Hog's Head." I answered.

"Yeah hi, this is Mayor Masterson calling. I'm here with a Mr. Voten who's staying at your establishment...I was wondering if you could extend his stay for a few more days...No, I'll be paying out of my own pocket for it. Alright take care," he said hanging up his phone. "I took care of your accommodations for the meantime."

"You didn't have to do that sir." I said.

"You're right, but I want too. To show just how inviting we are." he said.

"I thought you didn't want me to jump on the first place I went to, aren't your actions being a bit counter productive?" I asked.

"Just because I don't want you to settle down quickly doesn't mean I also want to kick you out. Besides this is a one time thing, you're going to have work if you want to stay here." he said.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind." I said.

"By way Mr. Voten, I'd be careful if I were you. A single guy like you won't last very long here." he said cryptically.

"I'll uh...be careful sir." I said and left.

I went back to the hotel when I entered Greta was at the front desk.

"Hey Erin, why did the Mayor call me saying that you should extend your stay?" she asked.

"Because he wants me to reconsider staying." I said.

"What!?! Why!?!" she shouted.

"He said that I shouldn't settle for here just because it was the first place I found." I said.

"Well, you're thinking it over right?" she asked desperately.

"Yeah, he suggested that I take a couple days to think it over. But maybe he's right, I don't see any reason to stay." I said and went up to my room.

I took a shower, thinking about the what happened today. I guess I did acted a little hastily in my decisions today. At least I have the next few days to think about things. Upon leaving the shower I found Greta laying on my bed, naked.

"Hey Erin, just heard you get out of the shower. Since your wearing nothing but a towel that'll save us some time." she said.

"I would ask how'd you get into my room, but since you're the landlady I figured you have a spare key. So I guess a better question would be why are you here and why are you naked?" I asked.

"Easy, after what you told me I figured that the best method to get you to stay was to show you a little Goblin hospitality." she said rubbing her body.

"Greta, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I don't think influencing me to stay is a good idea. Also, why is it so important to you that I stay?" I asked.

Greta climbed off the bed and stood in front of me.

"Because...because I'm alone, all my friends are married and get to fuck their husbands all the time. Jill was my last friend to get married and she promised to get me a husband. So she started working at the Mayor's office and tried to send me any guy that came in. Which is why I wanted to fuck you so bad." she explained.

"Well, this isn't a good way to go about it." I said.

"I'm sorry..." she said timidly.

Seeing the sad expression on her face made me a little guilty for trying to reject her. You what? Fuck it! What's the harm in having sex with Greta? I mean, worst case scenario I get her pregnant. Without a word I unwrapped my towel and let it drop to the floor.

Greta grew wide eyes at the sight the sight of my naked body. She looked up at me and I nodded my head. Greta face lit up and she dropped to her knees began to stimulate my member. Kissing and dragging her tongue across the shaft.

I picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Hey! I know you want to be balls deep inside me, but that doesn't mean you have to be rough." she said.

"Sorry, but you were eager to have sex with me." I said.

"What!?! That's not true." she lied.

"Greta, you've been trying to have sex with me since I got here. Not to mention you haven't been very subtle about it." I said.

"N-no I don't...and you...okay, I have. But I told you why." she said.

"Yeah, still a little subtlety goes a long way. But since we're here might as well go all in." I said.

I flipped her onto her stomach and slowly inched my cock inside her. Greta made a series of inhuman moans with every inch that went inside of her.

"You okay Greta?" I asked.

"Ahhhh." she moaned.

I felt the inside of her vagina twitch while I was inside her. I took that as a yes. I started slow not wanting to break her anymore than I already did.

"Spank me daddy! Punish me!" she cried.

Kay, that's a little much. But she wants it. I raised my hand in the air and smacked her ass as hard as I could. She gave a yelp and a bright red hand print appeared on her ass cheek.

"More!" she cried.

I smacked her ass again.

"Keep going!" she demanded.

I kept a steady rhythm of smacks, occasionally alternating between cheeks. If she wants a sore ass might as well make it even sided.

"Ah so fucking good! Now fuck me facing you and lick my toes." she said.

I stopped thrusting, I flipped her over and went back inside while sucking on her toes.

"Yes Erin! Suck my toes! Fuck my pussy like it's the last one you'll ever have!" she cried.

I could feel her becoming increasingly wet making her insides nice and slick for me. Her inevitable climax was bringing me closer to mine.

"Greta! I'm going to cum!" I moaned.

"Did it! Cum for me!" she shouted.

The pressure welling up inside my cock was becoming too much. Greta cried out, spraying a warm liquid on me. I pulled out and shot my thick load all over her.

I collapsed next to her and Greta laid there panting. Her toes wet from my silva and her body sticky with my cum.

"That was...awesome!" she panted.

"Happy I could help." I said.

"Say, do you have to wait for the next few days before giving your decision or could you tell the Mayor tomorrow?" she asked.

"I think I should wait the next few days. Until then, perhaps you can continue to convince me to stay." I said.

Greta gave a wide smile and we continued fucking until we passed out. After that those next few days flew by, I continued to fuck Greta day in and day out. But when we weren't fucking we were sleeping together which was pretty nice.

Eventually I had to tell Mayor Masterson my answer. Unsurprising to no one I said yes. I moved in with Greta and asked her to marry me. Yep, I can safely say that this was one of the best decisions I had ever made.


	74. The Stone Prisoner

**A/****N: ****This chapter was suggested by Sandshrew master 317. I'm sorry that I have kept this on the back burner for a while. This isn't the only one that are in the waiting, but that's what happens when you decide to go in alphabetical order. Still I'd like to thank Sandshrew master 317 for their continuous support of my story.**

**Also happy belated Independence Day to my American readers. I know I should've written this a lot sooner, but I've been bad with updating my story as of late.**

Chapter 74

I'm Robert Naughton, I live in a small town. It's nice and quiet, at least it was about five months ago when a man named Craxton and his gang rolled into town. They weren't armed, but what they did have to act as their weapon was a Golem.

Craxton explained to us that if we didn't pay for protection he'd sic his Golem. So most of us complied. What could we do? We didn't have weapons, we had no police force or sheriff's department to fight them.

There wasn't much we could do, and we had no way of deactivating the Golem. The runes that were engraved into her was only know by some scholar, but after he finished making the Golem for Craxton, Craxton ordered her to kill him.

So now we live in constant free that the Golem will rip us from our homes. I however will not and shall not be intimidated by such a monster. I was outside my home sweeping off my porch when the Golem arrived. Amethyst I think her name was. She had tan skin, long dark brown hair and the stone on her body was an equal color to her hair, and she had purple eyes which is probably where her name came from.

"Resident Robert, do you have payment for Master Craxton?" she asked dryly.

"No, I do not." I said.

"This is most unorthodox, you've consistent refusal to pay will cause trouble for you." she said.

"I don't care. Craxton is a bully; he uses fear, intimidation, and you as his weapons. But I will not and shall not be intimidated by him. And if he doesn't like it, then he can come down himself if he's so upset." I said.

"But why defy him? Why not just simply pay him?" she asked.

"Amethyst is it?" I asked and nods her head. "You wouldn't understand why I defy Craxton. But just because he can say and do whatever he wants doesn't mean people should put up with him."

"But why not fight back if people are unhappy with him?" she asked.

"Well..." I said motioning to her.

"I don't follow." she said.

"It's you! You're the only thing standing between our freedom and our complacency." I said.

"I shall report this to Master Craxton. Good day Resident Robert." she said and left.

I went back to sweeping my porch. I don't know if I made the right choice or not. But I don't think Craxton will take kindly to my insubordination.

Later that night, I was sound asleep in bed when I was awoken by a creaking noise. I opened my eyes and found two figures standing over me. One of them placed a cloth over my mouth and I could smell a thick smelling liquid on the cloth. My vision became blurry and I passed out after that.

I woke up, not sure for how long I was out for, but I was awoken by someone tossing a bucket of water over me.

"Good, you're finally awake. I hear you're the little the shit refusing to pay." a man said.

I looked up and saw a man sitting in a chair across from me. It was Craxton. He was sitting in a chair puffing away on a cigar. I was unable to move since I was tied to a chair.

"Here's the deal. You've been causing quiet the ruckus and because of your continuous refusal to pay me my fucking money, I have no choice but to take your payment out of the rest of the town by charging three times the amount of money." he said.

"You...you can't do that! Nobody has that kind of money! I won't let you get away with this!" I shouted.

One of Craxton's goons struck me across the face.

"I have to show you what happens when you fuck with me. Unless..." he began.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"I think, I have a much better idea to punish you. Get the walking brick wall." he ordered.

One of his goons left the room and a few minutes later came back with Amethyst. She looked at me and made no reaction to me being there.

"You wish to see me master?" she asked.

"Amethyst, I want you to take this piece of shit here back to your room," Craxton ordered, then turned to me. "Since you don't want the poor people to suffer, how about I make you suffer?"

"Suffer how?" I asked.

"Amethyst here is going to rape the shit out of you for the next few weeks. After she's broken you, I'm going to drag you out into the middle of town and show everyone what happens when you fuck with me." he answered.

I looked over at Amethyst, she seemed indifferent to the situation. She walked over and untied me, then directed me to her room.

Craxton and his men to up occupancy in the old warehouse on the edge of town. I looking for a way out, but I wasn't sure where'd I go after I escaped. The nearest town was miles away and would a hours to get to on foot. I also wasn't sure how I could get away from Amethyst.

Amethyst lead me into her room, which was a small storage room with a single bed. The bed frame was rusty and the mattress looked worn-out.

"Do you sleep on that?" I asked pointing to the bed.

"I don't sleep, I have no need for it. One of Master Craxton's associates brought it in. I think they were under the impression that I slept." she said.

"What do you listen to Craxton, he's such an asshole." I said.

"I will admit, for being my first master he has done things I do not care for. But, he made a grave error in my construction." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The runes that my creator put on me are not permanent. They have to be renewed or they become ineffective." she said.

"How do you know this? And how long would it take to break from his control?" I asked.

"Lately I've been feeling less and less compelled to do his bidding, yet I still can't break his control over me. As for how long, a year or two. Unless Master Craxton knows the ancient alphabet that keeps me under his control I doubt he'll be able to keep control over me. But, I also don't think you have that kind of time." she said.

"Are you still going to rape me?" I asked.

"I'm...unsure. I feel like I should, not because I was told to, but for your safety." she said.

"What do you mean my safety?" I asked.

"Master Craxton might kill you if he finds out you've been un-raped." she said.

"So you want to rape me, to save me?" I questioned.

"It doesn't have to be rape, for all Master Craxton knows I'm doing what I'm told. But if you prefer, I could just have sex with you?" she suggested.

"Honestly I don't think that would be necessary. I'm happy to not get raped." I said.

"But if Master Craxton finds out that you haven't been raped he'll kill you." she said.

"I'd much rather die than give him the satisfaction of him humiliating me, besides he'll probably kill me anyway. Better to keep my dignity and let him kill me." I said sitting down on the bed.

"I...maybe I can help you." she said.

"How?" I asked.

"I can help you escape. I could make up some story of you slipping off and escaping." she said.

"That's all well and good, but what happens after I escape? They'll be looking for me, and I don't have a way out of town." I said.

"There's a supply truck that comes into town once a week. It will arrive in a few days and you could try and convince them to smuggle you out of town." she said.

"What if they don't?" I asked.

"The next best option is to hide out with someone you trust and staying with them until I am free from my bounds." she said.

"I don't know Amethyst. But I don't have a lot of options with me." I said.

"Until the truck gets here you'll have to play along. Which means..." she said moving closer to me.

"I get it, but are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I know that I'm probably not the most ideal mate, but I want to do what I can to save you." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I...I don't know, I've never felt like this before." she said sitting down next to me.

"Maybe because you know what Craxton is doing is wrong." I said.

"Maybe..." she said.

I placed my hand on top of her larger stone hand. We got closer and closer to each other.

Suddenly the door opened and Amethyst quickly pinned me to the bed.

"Am I interrupting?" a man asked.

"No, what do you want?" Amethyst asked letting me go and walking over to the guy.

"Craxton wants him to eat, says he needs his strength if you're taking him to pound town." he said giving her a bowl.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave. It's hard enough to have sex with him without causing injuries." she said taking the bowl.

"Boss doesn't care if he has a few broken bones. Says it makes his message that much more clear." he said.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said.

He left us and Amethyst returned to me giving me a steaming bowl of...something. I dug through the mushy gray contents of the bowl.

"You have any idea what this is?" I asked.

"Not sure, but if you are going to be here you should eat it. After all, you'll whatever strength you can get if you're going to escape." she said.

I quietly ate the bowl of whatever slop they gave me. I wasn't sure if it was mashed potatoes or oatmeal, but whatever it was it didn't taste like either. It didn't taste bad, didn't taste good either. In fact it didn't really taste like anything. It was really bland, but Amethyst is right. If I want to escape from here I have to keep up my strength.

Another one of Craxton's goons came in and took my empty bowl. It was evening and I tried to sleep, but it was hard given my current situation. Plus it didn't help that Amethyst was on the other side of the room watching me.

"Amethyst, I know you don't sleep or whatever, but could you not watch me sleep? It's hard enough to sleep as is." I said.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything else to do." she said.

"Well, you did say that you have to 'rape' me right?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well you and could, you know." I said suggestively.

Amethyst remained silent, but slowly walked over and climbed on top of me.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, plus, it's better than you standing on the other side of the room watching me sleep." I said.

"Does it bother you that I'm not human?" she asked.

"No, not really. In fact it makes me sad for you." I answered.

"How so?" she asked.

"You spent your whole life being a tool for someone else. I wish there was a to free you." I said caressing her cheek.

"There's not much you can do, but I enjoy the time we been spending together." she said placing her hand on top of mine.

"I don't think you're too bad, I hope that you can have freedom soon." I said.

"As do I." she said.

I kissed her, despite the hard, rough texture of her stoney parts her skin was soft. I deepen the kiss letting my tongue to explore her mouth. Amethyst moaned into mouth, it's funny how for someone that doesn't sleep she sure does feel pleasure.

I moved my other hand to the small of her back and ran my fingers within the grove of her back. She removed her hand from mine and she moved it underneath my shirt. She began rubbing my chest and she had such a gentle touch.

My penis was trying to break out of my pants. Amethyst moved her other hand over the bulge and began rubbing it. I released my mouth from her's and moaned.

"Does it feel good?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Would like me to stimulate you further?" she asked.

"Hell yeah." I answered.

She slipping her hand underneath my pants and began jerking me off. I moaned more, I got this feeling that I wanted to be inside of her. I slipped off my pants allowing my member more freedom as Amethyst continued jerking me off.

I shuttered as her hand continued up and down my shaft. Amethyst released her grip on me and climbed on top of me. Her bottoms morphed into her skin almost like it was absorbed into her. She began inserting my manhood inside her. She began to slowly grind her hips.

Slowly, but soon she began to move faster and faster. I could feel myself reaching my climax. Amethyst bent down and kissed causing me to cum deep inside of her.

"Was that good?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Very good. Now get some rest, the next few days are not going to be easy." she said.

I nodded and went to sleep. The days felt like weeks. I ate what slop they gave me and I slept on Amethyst's lumpy mattress. The only thing that made my time here more bearable was Amethyst. She was probably the only thing that was keeping me alive at this point. Yet, I also wondered what would happen to her if I escaped? Would she be alright? Will the town be alright? I just pray that whatever help we sent for arrives soon.

The deadline for my escape was approaching. Amethyst woke me up earlier that morning.

"Come on, the truck will be here soon. We have to go before someone gets here." she said.

I followed Amethyst out of her room. We went a long way around the building, stopping occasionally at any corner we came too just in case there were any of Craxton's goons.

"Is door unlocked?" I asked as we made our way through the building.

"Yes, I made sure it was before I woke you up." she said.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"What options do you have? We're almost there, no time to second guess ourselves." she said.

As soon as we turned what was the last corner. We were greeted by Craxton and his men. Amethyst and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Craxton asked.

"S-sir, what are you doing here?" Amethyst asked shakily.

"I could ask you the same thing? I would also like to know, why this mother fucker is with you!" he snarled.

"He wanted to stretch his legs sir." she lied.

"Don't you give me that shit! I know that didn't rape him like I ordered you too!" he snapped.

"Y-you have? How?" she asked.

"I had cameras installed in your room. And from what I saw you two were makin' love." he said.

"What else do you know?" she asked.

"Nothing much, sadly the cameras don't pick up audio. But I'm guessing you two planned on escaping." he said.

"No, I was escaping. I forced Amethyst to help me." I said.

"Funny, I can't see how that's possible since I'm the only person who can control her, you lying sack of shit!" he shouted and rammed his fist into my stomach.

I collapsed to my knees holding my stomach. Craxton crouched down in front of me.

"Since for whatever reason Amethyst has decided not to rape. I think more drastic measures are in order." he said.

I was knocked unconscious, when I came too, I was in the middle of town square. Craxton, his men, the whole town, and Amethyst were there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems Mr. Naughton here has broken the law. A law that I have had established since day fucking one! And since he didn't want to take that law seriously, I have to take drastic measures." Craxton said.

He walked over to Amethyst.

"Kill him." he ordered.

"Master, that seems extreme. Perhaps we should teach him a lesson another way?" she suggested.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here I thought you were given a choice. I order...no, I demand you go over there and kill that fuck!" he ordered.

The runes on Amethyst's collar glowed and she walked towards me.

"Amethyst stop! I know you don't want to do this! You don't have to, fight it, break from his control!" I shouted.

"I...I don't know how." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"The fuck are you doing? You listen to me you stoney bitch, I made you, I own you! You do what I say!" Craxton barked.

Amethyst shifted her gaze to me, then back to Craxton. The runes on her collar glowed intensely. She grabbed her head and began screaming. Then she grabbed her collar and ripped it off her neck. She stood there dropping whatever was left of her collar onto the ground.

"I...am your slave...no longer." she said panting and looking back at Craxton.

Craxton's men ran and Craxton pulled out a gun and started shooting at her. The bullets had very little effect on her. Once he ran out of bullets, Craxton dropped his gun and ran off.

Amethyst turned back to me and untied me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm...I don't know...I feel...different." she said.

"You're free Amethyst, that's what you are. You're free." I said.

After that the town returned to normal. The other town that responded to our arrived, but were quickly sent back since Amethyst took care of everything. We never saw Craxton or his gang again and I doubt they'll ever will come back. Amethyst stayed in town, keeping on as our protector. Most people avoided her for the most part, I don't blame them.

Me however, I kept Amethyst company. Allowing her to stay at my house, making love on occasion. But she still stood vigil over town. I don't know if the rest of the villagers will accept her, but I certainly do.


	75. The Butterfly Effect Pt 1

**A/****N: ****A couple things before we begin. First, I want to thank pyrojack25 and Takishima for their input on the Green Worm. Pyrojack25 for naming the characters and for part of the plot and Takishima for the helping me flush it out a bit more. That being said, I believe the Green Worm was on my list of Monster girls I don't need suggestions for, so I would like to remind anyone reading that list I made back in chapter 2 are monster girls I have ideas for and I don't want to keep updating my list. The most current version is on chapter 50. However, I still will be using pyrojack25's idea for the Sandworm since it was also similar to what I had planned. But that's all I'm doing. So any future request must be for monster girls that AREN'T listed on chapter 50.**

**Lastly, this chapter is going to be a two parter. Meaning it's going to continue when we reach the Pillion, which will probably take me a year or two to get too (probably). It's weird to that with an episodic based narrative, but that's how I wanted to do it.** **Plus, I won't have to come up with a new character for that chapter. I also have plans to do with another chapter, but we'll cross that bridge later.**

Chapter 75

My name is Wallace Johnson. I remember when I met the love of my life. It began one summer when I was 15-16 years old. I went to a summer camp (not my choice). My parents thought it was a good idea for me to make some instead of staying inside all day. I saw no point to it, I probably wasn't going to see any of these people after the summer was over.

I didn't really talk to anyone one, not that there was much to talk about. The boys in my cabin all wanted to talk about the same thing; chicks. Not just the human ones, but the Mamono too. I guess it made sense at the time, we were all at that age where sex started to form in our minds. Hell, wouldn't have been surprised if they were jacking off.

I how didn't have the same out look towards girls. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude or anything. It's just girl didn't interest me, or so I thought.

It was a normal day, most of the guys went down to the lake for a swim and also to ogle some of the female campers in their swimsuits. I however kept to the shore. I'm not against physical activity, especially if it's swimming on a hot summer day, but I didn't feel today was hot enough, nor did I want to go into that lake. Don't know what might be lurking in it.

As I walked the shoreline, I saw her for the first time. Chloe was her name, although I didn't know it at the time. I also don't remember seeing her when I came to camp. She was...odd looking to put it bluntly.

She looked like a large caterpillar. Her whole body was green, at least her entire back and hair were. Her front of body (and also her face) was more of a mint green color. On top of her head were two orange translucent antennae. I'm not sure why I was drawn to her. Maybe it was how different she looked from the rest of the girls at camp. Or maybe it's because of how weird it was that she was holding a book without any fingers.

"Hi." I said as I approached her.

"Eek, a-are you going to b-bully me?" she asked recoiling behind her book.

"What? No! Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I d-don't know know. My mama said to be careful around o-others." she said behind her book.

"Why?" I asked.

"B-because of my slight s-stuttering problem...and b-because of how I l-look." she said.

"What about the way you look? I think you look very pretty." I said.

"R-really?" she asked peeking out from behind her book.

"Of course, green just so happens to be my favorite color." I said.

"Oh, t-thank you." she said, her cheeks turning a slight pinkish color.

"I'm Wallace, what's your name?" I asked.

"C-Chloe." she said.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked.

She shook her head and I sat down next to her. I stared out at the lake while Chloe returned to her book but occasionally shooting a nervous glance my way.

"I know you said you didn't mind me sitting next to you, but if I'm making you uncomfortable then you could just say so." I said.

"N-no! I'm not t-trying to act u-uncomfortable around you. I just...n-never been this close to a b-boy before." she said.

"Well I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just...want to hang out with you." I said.

"W-why?" she asked timidly.

"I'm...unsure. Again I think it's because of interesting you look." I said.

"There's nothing really i-interesting about me." she said.

"I don't think so, otherwise I wouldn't sat next to you," I said. My attention returned to her book. "What are you reading?"

"It's called: B-Butterfly K-Kisses." she answered.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"I-it's a romance s-story, about a g-girl how is love with a b-boy. But she's self-conscious about h-herself." she explained.

"Sounds interesting, may I read it with you?" I asked.

"Well...I..." she mumbled.

"Chloe! Come over for a second!" a girl shouted to her.

"I'm s-sorry, my friend is c-calling me over." she said and crawled off.

Later that night I was laying in bed thinking about Chloe, I wonder if she was sleeping okay. Does sleep like everyone else or does she curl up into a ball? What would it be like to hold her, would it be like holding a green body pillow? More importantly, why was she vexing my thoughts? I have never, ever, thought about a girl before.

Regardless, I'm sure once the summer ends and I go back to school I will never see her again. Yet, knowing that makes me sad somehow.

My relationship with Chloe deepened as the summer went. She was hesitant to speak to me given her shutter, but I thought it was cute. Eventually our time together ended. I promised to keep in touch, but she was very pessimistic about that promise.

As I returned home my parents informed me that we would be getting new neighbors soon. I didn't care to much about that, my thoughts still remained on Chloe.

After I returned home, the day came when the new neighbors arrived. It was a couple, a man and who I assumed was his wife. She was unlike anyone I have ever seen. She had a head of golden blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight. She had a pair of large butterfly wings colored with orange, dark pink, and purple. She reminded a lot of that character from the book Chloe would read.

As two of them were inspecting their house, a third passenger exited their vehicle. As soon as I saw her I felt my heart stop beating. She looked like a large caterpillar...

As the couple went inside their house, I quickly rushed outside. I ran over next-door just as she was about to enter the house.

"Chloe!?!" I called out to her.

She turned around and her eyes grew wide at the sight of me.

"W-Wallace!" she replied.

I rushed over and hugged her.

"Wallace, what're you d-doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, I didn't know you were moving next door to me." I said.

"M-me either, my p-parents told me that after I was done with s-summer camp that we'd be moving." she said.

"I'm glad to see you again." I said.

"M-me too." she said.

Chloe and I spent a lot of time together after that. We went through high school together, of course Chloe had her struggles with her stutter, but I was there to help her through school.

However she didn't struggle completely. I struggled a bit with math, Chloe however was really good at math. So while I was helping Chloe, she was helping me.

Eventually our time in school came to an end and I was looking forward to my future. But, throughout (and towards the end of) high school I was continuously drawn to Chloe. I haven't felt this way about her ever since we first met. I think because I was looking forward to my future I never considered if Chloe would be apart of it.

I don't know what I wanted to do, but I do know whatever it is I want Chloe to be a part of it.

It was a few days after graduation and there was a knock on the front door. I opened it to find Mr. Scott (Chloe's Dad) on the other side.

"Hello Mr. Scott, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Hello, Wallace. Chloe asked me to get you, said it was important that she talks to you." he said.

"Did she say why?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, maybe you should ask her." he suggested.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the backyard." he said.

I went over and sure enough, Chloe was in the backyard near some kind of transparent green pod.

"Chloe, is there something wrong? Why did you call me over?" I asked.

"W-Wallace, how long have we've k-known each other?" she asked.

"Three years, why?" I asked.

"Well...h-how do you f-feel about me?" she asked.

"You're a sweet girl Chloe. Very caring and the best friend anyone could ask for." I said.

"What if...what if I thought of you as more than a f-friend?" she asked.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"What if I l...lov...lov..." she struggled to say. More so than she normally would.

Wait, was Chloe in love with me? I guess that would make sense. We've never spent time around other members of the opposite sex aside from each other. If that's true, there's only one way to test my theory.

I walked over to Chloe, cupped my hands on her face and kissed passionately. It was such an amazing experience. I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. When I parted from her lips, she had a look of shock and almost disappointment. Almost as if she wanted the kiss to last longer.

"Chloe...I love you too. I loved you ever since I first saw you. At first, I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the time, but as grew together I just couldn't see myself live without you." I said.

"I...I d-didn't think you would a-accept me." she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"B-because, I'm n-not like other girls. My body is long and b-bug like." she said.

"I don't care about what you look like. The only thing I care about is how you present yourself and that's the kind and caring individual you are." I said.

She smiled warmly and peppered my lips with sloppy kisses. I didn't mind too much, she was probably waiting a long time to give me those kisses. Chloe eventually broke away from kissing me.

"D-did I do okay?" she asked timidly.

"You might need some work, but I think we can work on it," I said, but my attention was drawn back to the pod. "What is this? Some kind of lawn ornament?"

"I-I'm not sure, my m-mama said that I will have to use it s-someday." she said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It o-opens." she said.

Chloe went over to the pod and opened it. The interior of the pod hollow and empty. Other than that, there was nothing unusual about it.

"It looks pretty spacious, have you ever gone inside of it?" I asked.

"N-no, it would feel s-scary in there by myself." she said.

"Would you like it if I went in there with you?" I asked.

Chloe nodded her head. I climbed inside and laid on the floor of the pod. Chloe climbed in and laid on top of me. Once inside, the pod closed on it's own.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked.

"I d-don't know." she said.

I tried pushing it open, but the hatch seemed sealed shut.

"Chloe what the hell is this thing!" I shouted.

"I-I don't know." she said fearfully.

"Okay, okay. hopefully one of your parents will realize that we're in here...was it always this stuffy in here?" I asked pulling on my collar.

"I-it does feel a little w-warm." she said.

I removed my shirt and the expression on Chloe's face changed. Her cheeks were red and her breathing became slow and heavy.

"Wallace your c-chest." she said.

"Well it's hot in here, god, could you lift up a bit? I need to take my pants off." I said.

"L-let me." she said.

Chloe reached down and unzipped my pants. She slid it down my legs with her own legs. She noticed the bulge in my boxers and began to touch it.

"This is a p-penis, men use them to p-pleasure women." Chloe said in an almost hypnotic state.

"Chloe what are are you doing?" I questioned.

"I wonder what it's l-like to be pleased by a p-penis." she said.

She began fondling my dick in her hands. Getting hard as she played with it. Waves of pleasure were filling my body making it hard to both move and think. I know Chloe and I confessed to each other, but we were moving so fast, and it's not like I didn't want to have sex with her but I still think that we slow down a bit. At least that's what one part of wanted, however he was being overruled by another part that wanted nothing more than to ruin her pussy.

I was hard as a rock and Chloe began pressing the tip against the soft, warm, and inviting lips of her vagina.

"I s-saved myself for you W-Wallace, I only wanted you're p-penis inside me." she said.

I watched as Chloe inserted inch after inch of my manhood deep inside her. There was a moment where she had to force me deeper, this causing some blood to trickle out of her.

"Wallace you're i-inside me!" she proclaimed.

Chloe began rocking her hips vigorously, slamming her pelvis against mine.

"Wallace, it h-hurts but feels so g-good!" she cried.

I was too wracked with ecstasy to respond, actually the only thing I could respond with its a series of grunts and matching the rhythm of her movements with mine.

"Harder Wallace, harder!" she begged.

I increased speed, I felt this deep need to cum inside her. I was so close and it also felt like something was holding me back. Just let me cum inside my friend damn it! I want her to feel my seed reach the deepest parts of her. I wanna cum so hard that I want her to carry my children.

"Wallace, you're almost t-there! I'm gonna cum so h-hard!" she cried.

Oh fuck her pussy is drenched, I'm about to bust a nut. Come on baby, cum for daddy! If you do this he'll give you a nice treat!

Chloe cried out and sprayed her fluids all over my crotch. Thus triggering me to cum as well. As soon as my seed went inside her, my head began to clear up. However I felt...fatigued, tired even. While our sex was wild, I didn't think it would be that tiring.

"T-thank you Wallace, I'm glad that you love me." Chloe cooed softly snuggling against me.

Hopefully after this I'll try to exercise more control around Chloe. I love her, but I feel like it's a bit early for sex. But for now, I'm going to have a nap. I'm sure Chloe won't mind.


	76. Current Wars

**A/N: So funny thing happened, I was looking up the Green Worm so I could figure out how she looked when I noticed something in her wiki page. There was a link to another wiki page on the Wonder Worm. I clicked on it and sure enough it was a new entry in the wiki.**

**So my original plan on my a 217 chapter story has been bumped to 218. This probably isn't the last new entry, however since I'm doing this alphabetically if any new entities get added and I'm already past that point they're probably going to shoved towards the end. Luckily the Wonder Worm is in W so I won't worry about that for awhile.**

**For know, let's focus on the Gremlin shall we? Hard to believe you try to turn Gremlins sexy. Then again, Gremlins 2 sorta already did that with the one female Gremlin that was trying to bang Bob Picardo. But it was Bob Picardo so I get it. I like the invention aspect of their character though, if only the would use it for good instead of mindless sex.**

Chapter 76

I'm Edward Watson, I went off to college to study being an inventor. As a kid, I always dreamt of making something and putting it out into the world. The feeling I get get knowing that people will still be using my products long after I'm dead.

We when I entered college I got a roommate. A Gremlin by the name of Tesseract Weinright-Maxus the IV. It's a family name, dating back to her great great grandmother, but I just called her Tessa for short.

I didn't particularly like at first, She seemed arrogant, like she had a massive chip on her. But one night of heavy drinking and one thing leads to another...simply put, we banged.

I can't remember the specifics of how it happened. I think we got into a drunken argument and I think I told her that no one would have sex with someone who's flat as a board, then she bet me she could and next thing I know she's flashing me in our room and my drunk ass is trying to slip my dick into her.

It didn't stop there either, whenever we didn't have classes and were bored we'd fuck each other until we'd wind up as a sweaty heap on one or the other's bed.

I started tolerating Tessa after that, she was kinda smart actually, funny too. We didn't just click on a sexual level, we also clicked on a spiritual level. As cliché as that sounds. Hell, Tessa was like the best girlfriend I've had and I've only had a few.

Just when it seemed like my life couldn't get any better, a competition was held at the college for any aspiring inventors. The winner would not only get a patent for their invention, but also a cash prize of three hundred thousand dollars.

This was my moment, not only would I be able to bring my inventions to life, I could also use that money to buy a home and maybe have enough leftover to ask Tessa to marry me. After all, I was crazy about her and winning this competition would set me for life.

However, when it came time to present my inventions it would all go wrong. Every single one either broke or malfunctioned to some capacity. Now once is a coincidence, but five times is deliberate.

Eventually I found out the sad truth that it was Tessa who was sabotaging my inventions. She denied it at first, but eventually she confessed to the sabotage. I should've seen this coming, but I didn't want to believe that the person I loved most would betray me. I guess I was stupid enough to believe that.

I broke up with her, would've also found a new room too, but student housing was full and I didn't have the money for an apartment. So I was stuck with her.

I hated seeing her, even worse was not only was she also in the competition, but she was also cooking up something big. She even masturbates some nights, probably just to piss me off. Well I'm royally pissed, and since she sabotaged my inventions I'll just sabotage her's.

I don't know what she's making, but I do know that she's working out of the lab on campus. No one uses it much, except for Tessa. She usually stays there some nights, probably to work on what this secret project.

I waited until she left, usually leaves around half past one to get lunch. That meant that would fifteen, maybe twenty minutes before she gets back. I made my way to the lab, I think saw my cousin with some kind of robot...I'll worry about that later. Tessa left the lab and lucky for me she left lab unlocked.

I went inside and I was immediately drawn to large sheet covering an object. I pulled it off and found...a chair?

I mean, it was pretty fancy for a chair. Pretty big too. I opened a hatch on the side of the chair. Inside was a series of wires. I pulled a few and rewired them in different spots. There; and since she has a presentation for...whatever the hell this is, that'll make her humiliation that much more enjoyable.

Soon it was time for Tessa to give her presentation, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. I entered the lad, Dean Richmond and a couple of judges were waiting for Tessa to give her presentation.

"Eddy, what are you doing here?" she asked as I entered.

"Nothing wrong with watching your hopes get dashed against the rocky shores of failure." I said.

"Don't be so fucking dramatic Eddy. Besides, I know that my invention will work." she said.

"I guess we'll see." I said.

"Ms. Maxus, is this invention of your's ready?" Dean Richmond asked.

"Right, sorry about that." Tessa said walking over to her invention.

"Ladies and gentlemen...and Eddy. I present the Tesseract Mk. 1!" she announced ripping the sheet off.

"A chair? You made a chair?" Dean Richmond asked clearly not impressed.

"Oh no ma'am. The Tesseract Mk. 1 isn't just a chair. It's a revolutionary new sex chair." she said.

"How is this any different from regular sex chairs?" one of judges asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see most sex chairs are designed with just a built in dildo, that one has to use motion to use. The more fancier models vibrate, but mine does so much more. You see, this uses a series of mechanical limbs to pleasure the user. Two pairs of arms to simulate the upper and lower body. Three limbs with dildo attachments, one for the vaginal opening, another for the anus, and another to simulate oral sex. I even installed a system to have these dildos to shoot artificial or if the user desires, real semen." she explained.

"And who would want this?" the other judge asked.

"Primarily women who's husbands are on extensive business trips and they aren't around to satisfy them." Tessa answered.

"Can we see a demonstration?" Dean Richmond asked.

"Of course." Tessa answered.

Tessa climbed into the chair, she pressed a button on the arm of the chair. I was waiting for this chair of her's to quit working, however what happened next wasn't something that I could've predicted.

A couple of arms came out from the back of the chair.

"I've set the arms here to message my breasts. This will properly stimulate...hey!" she shouted as the grabbed her arms holding them up above her head.

The second pair of arms came out and tore off her shorts and panties, then grabbed on to her ankles. Then, one of dildo limbs emerged and penetrated her vagina.

"What the shit is happening!?! Stupid fucking machine!" Tessa cursed before a second dildo going right into her mouth. Finally the last dildo came out and went right into her asshole. The limbs began to move violently in and out of her various holes.

I stood horrified, the Dean and the rest of the judes looked unfazed by what was happening.

"I think we've seen enough. Thank you Ms. Maxus." Dean Richmond said as she and judges left.

The limbs sputtered wildly and then pumped Tessa with artificial semen.

"Wait! Come...back...ugh." Tessa pleaded before puking out some of semen.

The limbs released Tessa and retracted back into the chair. Tessa passed out and I was sick to my stomach. I wanted to humiliate her...but not like this.

I cleaned Tessa up, dressed her back into her shorts, and carried her limp body back to our room. Just as we were halfway across campus, Tessa regained consciousness.

"Wha...what happened?" she asked.

"Your uh...machine went out of control." I answered.

"Impossible, I've been working on that for a while and the test I ran were perfect. How did this happen?" she asked.

"I uh...I sabotaged your machine." I said.

"What? When? And why?" she asked.

"Right before your presentation. I snuck into the lab while you were gone. I wanted revenge for what you did do me...but...I didn't want you to get hurt." I said.

"I should be angry with you...but I guess I understand why you did it. I wasn't exactly supportive of your inventions." she said.

"I wish I never did that." I said.

We got back to our room and I laid Tessa in her bed. Just as I was about to go to mine, Tessa grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, can you lay down and hold?" she asked.

I nodded, after what I did today I would do anything for her.

"I'm really sorry about what I did." I said hugging her tightly.

"I should apologize to you, after all, I sabotaged you first." she said.

"You know, you never told me why you sabotaged me in the first place." I said.

"Well...I told that my name comes from my great grandmother right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I remember." I answered.

"Tesseract Weinright the first was an important figure in technology. Her research discovered that you could harness the power of electricity. That research paved the way for just about every piece of technology from computers to the light bulb." she said.

"Impressive." I said.

"My grandmother, she was involved in the making of the first automobile. My mother, started Oracle which helped developed the first smart phone." she said.

"Must be a lot of pressure knowing all of this." I said.

"Yeah...that's why I sabotaged you. I wanted to win so badly that I ended up hurting you. I guess it serves me right." she said.

"So, why a sex chair?" I asked.

"Well...you'll probably think it's silly, but after we broke up I started masturbating." she said.

"I know, I thought you were doing it to spite me." I said.

"At first I was, but then I only did it because I missed you. But you were still mad at me and even though the circumstances aren't ideal I like this. You wrapping your arms around me every time we fucked." she said.

"The hell happened to us?" I asked.

"Greed, ambition, jealousy. That's what happened." she said.

"Let's not fight anymore." I said.

"You're not getting any argument from me." she said.

Tessa looked up at me. Her filled with longing. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her. She ran her fingers through my hair and she moaned softly into my mouth.

We parted lips and Tessa rested her head against my chest.

"I love you Eddy." she said softly.

"Love you too Tessa." I said kissing the top of her head.

The next day, I took Tessa to the infirmary since she have much feeling in her lower body. She was given a wheelchair to use and we were told that she would recover.

"You know, I was hoping you'd be the one to put me into a wheelchair." she said.

"Thank you...I think?" I questioned.

"I mean from having sex. I like it when you get rough with me." she said.

"Well when you're fully recovered maybe I will, hopefully we won't need a machine to do." I said.

"Yeah...kinda wish I had a better way to be with you when we broke up. I mean, sex was great and all, but I really missed you laying next to me. And my body pillow wasn't cutting it." she said.

Suddenly after hearing her talk about her body pillow I got a flash of inspiration.

"Wait, Tessa you're a genius." I said.

"I am? I mean, you're right, but how?" she asked.

"I have an idea. Something that could benefit the both of us." I said.

Tessa and I got to work. This time we would be working on this project together. No acts of sabotage this time. The hardest part was convincing Dean Richmond to let us submit our invention. But she agreed.

"So Mr. Edison, Ms. Maxus, what do you have this time." Dean Richmond asked.

"We would like to present..." I started.

"The Substitute Lover." Tessa finished revealing a body pillow.

"We went from a sex chair to this?" one of the judges questioned.

"The Substitute Lover isn't just a body pillow." I said.

"We worked on and installed a device within the pilliow." Tessa explained.

"This device reproduces the smell, body temperature, and can even play prerecorded audio of an individual's significant other." I explained further.

The judges and Dean Richmond turned to each other and began murmuring something amongst themselves. Dean Richmond turned back to us.

"While I'm not exactly okay with the fact that you both engaged in active sabotage, in fact I aught to disqualify the both of you. But, given the fact that you were the only ones to sign up for some reason and this has been going on for five months. We've decided to give you the prize money and patent." Dean Richmond said.

"Thank you ma'am. We appreciate your time." I said.

We got back to our room, reveling in our victory together.

"I can't we pulled that off." Tessa said.

"The lack of competition probably helped." I said.

"Say, since we're getting a split of the prize money how about we use it together." she suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You use your half of the money to get that house you wanted and I'll use my half to get us a little factor to manufacture the Substitute Lovers." she said.

"Okay, but I wanted a house and your hand in marriage. How am I supposed to get that now?" I asked.

"Once the Substitute Lovers start selling we'll have more than enough money for a wedding ring." she said.

"I admire your confidence, but I have to ask, why?" I asked.

"I want to try and make up for being a shitty girlfriend. So I say we our halves of the prize money for our futures. Not mine or your's, our's." she said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. And uh...thanks for helping me." I said.

"Maybe I can help you in other ways." she purred running her hand up my leg.

"I'd liked too, but you're still recovering and I don't want to hurt you further." I said.

"Aw, it's cute that you care. But I can handle you big guy. So come on and fuck me." she said slipping her hand on my crotch.

"Tessa...I don't know..." I mumbled.

"Please, I want you." she spoke softly.

I suppose we aren't fighting anymore, plus we should celebrate our success together. I picked her up out of her wheelchair and laid her down on her bed.

I laid tender kisses on her lips, all the while she began to take her clothes. I began removing my clothes, once we were both naked I began to explore her body. Been a while since I last touched it, yet it feels like only yesterday for me.

Tessa moaned and guided my hands right to her breasts. As I mentioned before Tessa didn't have the biggest tits on campus, but I liked them none the less. I grabbed her nipples, twisting them ever so slightly.

"Fuck yes Eddy, that's what I like!" she murmured.

I moved down her body til I reached her glistening vagina. I ran my tongue in between the folds and her whole body trembled. As I was moving I went to suck on her clitortus.

"Oh fuck yes, you're going to make me cum Eddy!" she cried.

I could feel the juices leaking onto my chain. I removed my face from her crotch and began rubbing the tip of my hard cock against her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Always." she answered.

I slowly inserted my cock into her. She hissed a little at first, but she ushered me to continue. Once fully inside, it was as if the walls of her vagina perfectly formed around my penis. I slowly began thrusting my hips, taking great steps not to cause Tessa harm.

"Faster." she begged.

I began moving faster, the walls of vagina started to tighten around my member. I began to move faster, Tessa's moans growing in volume the faster I went. Soon her voice and the slapping of my balls against her cute little butt were the only sounds in the room.

"Eddy, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" she cried.

I was also reaching my limit. I could feel my balls swelling up. Tessa wrapped her legs around me, driving me deeper inside her, allowing my cock inside her womb. I couldn't take it anymore and came hard inside of Tessa.

Tessa moaned as every drop of cum was poured into her. Her walls clenched around my penis squeezing it dry. I flopped down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mmm, much better than any machine." Tessa said with a content sigh.

"I bet, it feels so good being with you again." I said.

"Yeah, me too." she said.

"Hey, to the future." I said.

"To the future." she said with a wide smile and kiss on my lips.

After college, Tessa and I got a house together. We also started producing the Substitute Lovers together. At first we were worried that weren't going to sell well, luckily those fears were unfounded because they sold like hot cakes. Which eventually allowed me to finally marry Tessa.

However, as great as the Substitute Lover was, it paled in comparison to our next invention. Our daughter Tesseract Weinright-Watson the V.

I don't know what our little Tesseract will do. She often talks about how space and how she wants to go and explore it. I suppose if anyone can do it it's her.


	77. Camping

**A/N: Today we'll be looking at the majestic Gryphon or Griffin. I've seen it spelt both ways but I think the latter spelling is the right one for this. It also got me thinking, why are there no Hippogriffs. I mean they're just like Griffins except they have hooves instead of paws. In fact, that's probably how you can design it. I suppose you might have to change the personality a bit so that they aren't the same as Griffins.**

**Also I don't know if I'll get this before then, but I've been writing this story for over a year now. I feel like I've grown a lot as a writer in that time. I still could always improve, but I'm pretty happy with how I've been doing.**

Chapter 77

I'm Peter McClellan, I work for a distribution company. It's not very exciting, I just sit at a computer all day and type routes for the delivery trucks and make occasionally phone calls. The office I work at isn't very crowded, there's only four of us myself included.

The other three are Marco, he does the same job as me. Marco was a bit of a smart ass who I got the sense that he would rather be anywhere other than here. I suspect that he stays because it's an easy job that doesn't require a lot of work.

Willis, who is are secretary and accountant. Typically nerdy type guy, doesn't seem very social. Marco busts his chops about being a virgin at 27. I try to keep each of them from going at each other's throat, but I'm not getting paid to babysit two grown men.

And finally George Townley our boss. He's a bit of a hard ass at times, but who's boss isn't? Though I'd say he's reasonable fair. However I don't know a lot about him, outside of his personality and the fact he's been working for the company about twenty-five years or so. I do know he's married and has three daughters, but he rarely talks about them. I don't think he keeps pictures of them in his office.

"My girls are all at home, why would I need them here at work?" he once told me.

It was a usual day at the office, except that George seemed a little distracted today. He wasn't very talkative, more so than usual and that was after he had his usual cup of coffee.

"You think the boss is doing okay?" Willis asked me.

"Don't know, you think it's health problems?" I asked.

"Doubtful, George has always been as healthy as an ox and often times just as stubborn." Willis said.

"What're you ladies talking about?" Marco asked.

"George. You noticed how different he's become?" I asked him.

"Nope, he seems like his usual self." he answered.

Just then, the door to George's office opened and he came out. We returned to work and acted as if we were busy.

"Boys, can I have your attention?" George announced.

We gathered around him.

"What's up boss?" I asked.

"You boys have been working really hard for me and I wanted to reward you for your efforts." he said.

"You're gonna give us a raise?" Marco asked.

"You wish. No, I want take you boys on a little camping trip this weekend." George said.

"Is this mandatory?" Willis asked.

"No, but I'd like for you to come. I got a site picked out and everything." George said.

"We'll think about sir." I said.

"Alright, return to work." George said returning to his office.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?! 'We'll think about it?', what the fuck Pete!" Marco snapped.

"What? George is offering to take on vacation." I said.

"Yeah in the middle of the woods. We don't know anything about him, what if he is some kind of psycho killer?" he asked.

"Come on Marco, George isn't like that." I said.

"It does seem weird that he's doing this right out of the blue." Willis commented.

"And the woods is the perfect place to hide our bodies!" Marco added.

"Come on guys, I say we go. George got us these jobs, the least we could do is go on this trip with him." I said.

"I suppose you're right..." Willis mumbled.

"Fine! But if George comes at us with an axe, I'm leaving both of you and I ain't looking back." Marco said.

The weekend came and loaded up whatever I needed. A tent, a few changes of clothes, and cooler of food. George said he'd be happy to provide for us, but I insisted that I bring a few other things along.

I drove to the camp site where Willis and Marco were already waiting. The only one I didn't notice was George. I pulled up and got out of my car.

"Hey, where's George?" I asked.

"I texted him, said he'll be here. Although, the way he phrased it was weird." Willis said.

"How so?" I asked.

"He used 'he'll' instead of 'I'll'. Almost like he's not alone." he said.

"I'm telling you he's a killer. We should leave before he shows up." Marco said.

"Are you still going on about this? If he is a killer then why would he bring someone with him?" Willis asked.

"He could have a partner to help dispose of our bodies." Marco said.

"Fuck off with your killer theory Marco, George is a nice guy who wants to do something nice for us." I said.

"You and Captain Virgin can stay here and die. Me, I'm going back to civilization." Marco said going to his car.

Just as he got in, an RV pulled in the site. Once it stopped, George came out of it.

"Boys, you made it! What's Marco doing?" he asked noticing that Marco was inside his car.

"Heyyyy boss, I was just getting my uh...flashlight! Just wanted to make sure that I can take a shit at night!" Marco said pulling a small flashlight from his glove box.

"So chief, what's with the RV?" I asked.

"Oh that, well here's the thing...you see..." he began.

"Dad! Where are the batteries!" a voice from inside the RV called out.

A woman hanged out of the doorway of the RV. She looked young, probably in her early to mid 20s. She had long chestnut brown hair tied into a side ponytail, and she was wearing a white tank top and cut off jean shorts. But the one thing that drew my attention the most was the eagle wings and talons and the fact her legs were lion's paws.

She looked at the three of us, more specifically Marco and she bit down on talon in an almost seductive manner.

"They're in the right hand drawer furthest from the sink. Why?" George asked turning back to her.

"Um...on second thought, I don't think I'll need them." she said.

"Okay, can you do me a favor sweetie? Can you tell your mother and sisters not to use sink or bathroom until I can hook the water up?" he asked.

"Okay, are uh...these your work friends?" she asked.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you. Boys, this is Ashley. She's my youngest. Ash, this is Peter, Willis, and Marco." George said pointing at each of us.

"Hi!" Ashley said seductively, waving at Marco.

"If you need the bathroom there's one about a couple minutes down the road." George said to her and went around to the other side of the RV.

"Fine, I hate public bathrooms, but I gotta piss like a racehorse. I sure could use some company." Ashley said coming out of the RV and clinging to Marco's arm.

"I...I would be very interested in that." Marco stammered.

"Alright, just give me a minute." she said returning into the RV.

'You still think he's trying to kill us?' I whispered to Marco.

"Maybe he's trying to lull me into a false sense of security." he suggested.

"Okay, ready to go Marcus?" Ashley asked coming out of the RV.

"My name is Marco, but you can call me whatever you want." he said going off with Ashley.

"Weird." Willis commented.

"Not really, she wasn't very subtle about liking Marco." I said.

"No, I find it weird how George never told us that he was married to a Griffin." he said.

"His one daughter is a Griffin. That doesn't mean he's married to one. She could be an Echidna." I said.

Another woman emerged from the RV. She was also a Griffin, but looked older than Ashley. She had long black hair and wore a pair of glasses along with a dull blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of gray pants.

"Excuse me gentlemen, do you know where my father is?" she asked.

"Around the other side. I think he's hooking up the water and septic system." I said.

"Okay, thank you." she said.

"I'm Peter, I work for your father." I said extending my hand out.

"Hello Peter, I'm Cassidy." she said shaking my hand.

"And you?" she asked turning to Willis.

"W-Willis." he stammered blushing profusely.

"Hello Willis, I hope it's not inconvenient that we're on this trip with you." Cassidy said.

"Oh no, it's...it's fine." he stammered.

"Very well, I hope to see you again later." she said returning into the RV.

"Dude you okay?" I asked.

"Huh, what? Yeah, I'm fine." Willis said.

"Really? Because you look like you're blushing a little." I said.

"N-no, it's just...a little nippy out today that's all." he stammered.

"Mm-hm. Sure it is." I said.

"I'm going to pitch my tent." he said walking over to his car.

I went around the side of the RV and found George hooking up some tubes to the side of his RV.

"Hey boss, need any help?" I asked.

"Why, trying to get a raise out of it?" he asked jokingly.

"Not unless you're giving one." I answered coyly.

"Nice try smart ass, but I'm almost finished." he said.

"So, Griffins; what's that like?" I asked.

"Hee, the molting can be a problem." he said jokingly.

"I can't imagine." I said smirking a bit.

"I swear, I've seen stories on the web about guys talking about how much their Harpy girlfriend or wife molts. Meanwhile, I'm sitting there being all: Try leaving with four Griffins, it's like your swimming in the stuff." he said.

"I suspect that money isn't a problem when it comes to donating the feathers." I said.

"Oh absolutely, Griffin feathers have high quality to them. A bit more corse than Harpy feathers, but very warm." he said.

"So, how come you never mentioned them?" I asked.

"I'm not a very public guy. I try to keep my work and home life separate. Plus, the 'how we met story' isn't exactly a normal one." he said.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

George looked at me with a smirk.

"Maybe later, now, can you do me a favor? I need to tighten the hoses out here. can you go inside and get my toolbox for me?" he asked.

"You sure your wife or daughters won't mind?" I asked.

"Wife's taking a nap in the back. And I told them that we were going to spend the weekend together." he said.

"I think Marco and Ashley might be spending alot time together." I said.

"God lord, really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she was flirting with him and she was not subtle about it." I said.

"*sigh* Go fucking figure." he said shaking his head.

I went back around and inside the RV. Pretty spacious, kinda looked like a tour bus that some rock band would be traveling in. Cassidy was sitting at a table reading a book. I don't think she noticed I walked in. A woman came out from the back of the RV.

She wasn't George's wife since she looked much younger than that. So she must've been his third daughter. She had long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a denim jacket over a white tank top, and a pair of jeans with knees ripped.

"Can I help you?" she asked scanning me with a cold gaze.

"Uh, hi. I'm Peter, I work with your father. he asked me to get his toolbox for him." I said trying not to seem intimidated by her steely gaze.

She said nothing and crouched down and opened up a cabinet. She took out a black toolbox and shoved it at me.

"Here." she said no amount of emotion in her voice.

"Thank you? I'm sorry, did I do something to offend? Because you sound annoyed with me." I asked.

"No." she answered, but still seemed annoyed.

"Okay...I'll just get this to your dad." I said, hesitantly exiting the RV.

I returned to George toolbox in hand still feeling a little rattled by my encounter with his third daughter.

"Hey I got the toolbox you wanted." I said giving it to him.

"Good, hope you didn't have trouble finding it." he said digging into it and taking a wrench out.

"Naw, your daughter help me." I said.

"Cassidy?" he asked.

"No, the other one. I didn't get her name." I said.

"Oh Hailey, she's a sweetheart isn't she?" he asked.

"Sweetheart is not the word I would use. It seemed like the moment she laid eyes on me it's like she hated my guts." I said.

"That's weird, Hailey can be stubborn and maybe temperamental at times. But I've never known her to actively hate someone." he said.

"Well that's the impression I got." I said.

"Maybe I should go talk..." he said setting down his wrench.

"No, no. That'll only make things worse. Maybe she's in a bad mood because she has go on this trip." I said.

"Not possible, my girls love going camping...well Ash not as much. But Hailey was really excited about this." he said.

"Well whatever I did must've soured her mood." I said.

"If you don't want me to talk to her fine, but if she gives you any problems just let me know. You boys are like the sons I never had." he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Even Marco?" I asked amusingly.

"Maybe not as much, but yeah." he answered.

I left George to his work and returned to the front of the RV. Willis finished setting up his tent. Hailey was setting up an awning on the side of the RV. I ignored her and got my tent out of my car.

As I did, Marco and Ashley returned from whatever they were up to.

"And right now I'm off from college right now and I'll be finishing it next year." Ashley said as they returned.

"Uh-huh, and you mentioned a tattoo you got?" Marco asked.

"Oh you mean this?" she asked lifting her shirt up reveling a few curved black lines with a heart on either side of it on her lower back.

"Awesome." Macro said.

"Yeah, got that last year during spring break. Parents got super pissed about it. I have another one." she said.

"Can I see that one too?" he asked.

"That one's in a super private place. But if you're a good boy, maybe I'll show that and more." she said wrapping her arms around Marco's neck.

"Oh ho ho. I'm going to be on my best behavior." he said grinning like an idiot.

"I hope not too much good behavior." she said and returned to the RV swaying her hips a lot more than any woman normally does.

"Okay, I'm still not convinced that George isn't going to kill. But if he does, I least want to pump a load into his fine ass daughter." he said to me.

"I think he will kill you if you do." I said.

"You just jealous that I got dibs on the daughter who's down to fuck." he said.

"Dibs? Seriously? She's been eyeing you up like you were a two dollar buffet." I said.

"Still, anyway, I going to set my tent up. Preferably near the RV so Ash can get easy access to me." he said walking over to his car.

I returned to setting up my own tent. As I was doing so, Hailey came up to me. Still bearing her usual cold look to me.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Well, since you're offering. I could use someone to help get the stakes in." I said.

Hailey turned around and went behind the RV. She came back a moment later carrying a hammer. She went behind me and started hammering stakes into the ground.

"So...your dad tells me that you like camping." I said.

Hailey stopped hammering for a moment and sighed.

"Yeah, I do." she said.

"That's...cool. Do you go camping a lot?" I asked.

"Not as much when we were younger. Cassidy and dad are busy with work and Ash is still in college." she said returning to her hammering.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm...in between jobs at the moment." she said hesitantly.

"Oh, okay. Uh, thanks for helping me by the way." I said.

"Yeah...whatever." she said hammering her last stake in and went back to the RV.

I finished setting up my tent, by the time I was done the sun was just beginning to set. George had the fire pit going and there was a string of lights on the RV's awning turned on.

I was getting my pack of clothes and sleeping bag out of my car when another Griffin emerged from the RV.

She must've been George's wife since she was only one I hadn't seen and her once brown hair was starting to turn gray. Yet still looked like a bombshell. George (who was sitting in a chair) waved me over.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my wife Clara. Clara, these are my boys." he said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." she said.

"Likewise ma'am." Willis said.

"Anything you want me to make for tonight?" Clara asked turning to George.

"Actually ma'am, I have a cooler with some steaks in it." I said.

Just as I said that Ashley popped her head of the RV.

"Did someone say steaks! I fucking love steak." she said.

"Yeah, I did! In fact, I brought the steak." Marco said.

"Oh my god, I think love you." Ashley said.

"I even brought a cooler with beer in it." Marco said.

"Oh my god, I love love more." Ashley said.

"What the fuck?" I asked offended.

"Just let him let him have this." Willis said.

"But I bought them." I said.

I tossed my pack of clothes and sleeping bag in my tent and begrudgingly got my cooler out of my car.

"Here you go ma'am. Marco's precious meat." I said handing Clara the cooler.

"Very sorry for what you're friend did." she said politely.

"It's fine, Marco's always been kinda a dick." I said.

"I'm gonna fry these babies up. It's the least I could do." she said taking the cooler.

"Thank you ma'am." I said.

"Peter please, call me Clara." she said.

"Okay...Clara. Are you and girls going to eat with us?" I asked.

"No, we'll just eat inside, you boys deserve your time together. Besides, you do not want to see Ashley eat through a steak. I swear it's just like when she was a baby, always getting food near her mouth never in it." she said heading back inside.

I went over to the fire pit where the rest of the guys were.

"Hope you brought enough steak there Peter." George said as I sat down.

"Well there's eight of them I figured that would be enough for the four of us, but I guess all eight of them are getting used up tonight." I said.

"Sorry, I should've mentioned I was bringing the girls with me." he said.

"It's fine." I said.

"Speaking of which, how did you get a Griffin for a wife?" Willis asked.

"It's...a long story." George said.

"We've got time, not like we have anything better to do." Marco said.

"Okay, well it started some thirty years ago. I was young, full of piss and vinegar as my dad would say. Me and two other guys met this guy Hastings. Hastings had a job that needed three guys to pull off. We were going to this mountain top ruin where there was unspeakable treasure. He would provide the gear and all we had to do was show up." George said.

"Did you get this treasure?" Marco asked.

"In a sense. We reached the ruins, all four of us had rifles since there was talk of Griffins at this place. But Samuel, one of guys got picked off first, followed by Franklin. After that it was me and Hastings. We stood back to back and prayed that we could take down one of the Griffins. But Hastings got snatched and I was left alone. I backed myself into a wall and a Griffin dropped in front of me. As she got closer, I aimed my rifle and pulled the trigger...and nothing. At first I thought it was jammed, but there were no bullets in the gun in the first place." George said.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"The Griffin smacked the gun out of my hands and flew off with me." George continued.

"So wait, this Hastings guy gave you a empty gun? That's fucked up." Marco commented.

"Well the twist is the four Griffins were Hastings' wife and daughters, he tricked us into coming with him so he could marry off his daughters." George said.

"So there wasn't any treasure?" I asked.

"Oh no there was, not a lot, but enough so me and the other two guys could live out comfortably with our wives." George said.

"You agreed to marry them? Even after the deception?" Willis asked.

"Well, the marriage was the only way to get the money. Plus we were young and needed money. But I wouldn't say that it was only about the money. I actually enjoy my life with my wife." George said.

"Steaks are done boys." Clara said carrying out four plates.

"Thanks babe, hey, I love you." George said taking a plate.

"Love you too." Clara said kissing him.

We finished our dinner and went off to bed. Although, I couldn't help but think about the story George told. But maybe I'm just over thinking things.

The next morning, I woke up, and found Willis talking with Cassidy.

"Morning." I said approaching them.

"Oh good morning." Willis said.

"I'm thinking of taking a walk, you want to come with me?" I asked.

"I uh...I think I'll stay at camp." Willis said.

"Oh, okay. Where's Marco maybe he'd like to go?" I asked.

"I think he already left with Ashley." Willis said.

"Alright, I'll just go by myself." I said.

"Perhaps I can get Hailey to join?" Cassidy asked.

"Join in what?" Hailey asked stepping out of the RV.

"Peter here was going on a walk. I was going to ask you if you wanted go with him." Cassidy said.

"You know, she doesn't have go if she doesn't want to and I'm okay with going by myself." I said.

"Alright, I'll go." Hailey said.

I left the site with Hailey in complete silence for the past few minutes. I didn't know what to say to her. Hailey's been given her usual icy glare, luckily it wasn't being aimed at me.

"So, uh, how you've been enjoying the trip so far?" I asked.

"It's alright." she said.

"Good, good...hey listen. If there's something bothering you, you can tell me if you want." I said.

"What? Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because you've looked like you've wanted to kill me ever since we met." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your expression, it's a little upsetting." I said.

"You've got a problem with my face?" she asked.

"No, no, absolutely not. But it wouldn't hurt if you smiled a bit." I said.

"Like this?" she asked forcing a smile on her face. Now she looked like she wants to skin me and wear my flesh like a suit.

"Um...something like that." I said.

"Sorry, I just had one of those faces. It's probably why I never had a boyfriend." she said staring at the ground.

"I should be sorry. Here I thought you hated me, but turns out you're just like this." I said.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"No, I guess it does take some getting used to, but it's not bad." I answered.

"Thanks...you know, this is the longest conversation I've held with a guy." she said.

"Ever?" I asked.

"Well, a conversation with a guy who wasn't my dad." she said.

I noticed her cheeks turned a slight red color. It made her look cute honestly.

"So, what do you do?" she asked.

"I work with your father." I said.

"Oh...I forgot..." she murmured and cheeks darkened a deeper red.

"It's fine, what do you do?" I asked.

"I told you...I'm between jobs right now." she said.

"Oh...right. Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Hailey stopped dead in her tracks. Her face twist in a look of confusion.

"I...I don't know. Nobody's ever asked me that before." she said.

"Not even your parents?" I asked.

"No, I don't think they expect much from me. Middle child ya know?" she said.

"Well is there anything you're passionate about?" I asked.

"I like to paint..." she said softly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Landscapes. I guess mostly because of how often dad would take us camping." she said.

"Do you want to pursue it as a career?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I just don't know if I'm good enough to do that." she said.

"Could you show them to me?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really have any of them. But I did took a few pictures of them." she said pulling her phone out of her pocket.

She began showing a few pictures of her paintings. I'm not much of an art critic or anything like that, but they looked pretty good.

"The lighting is not really good, and the quality of the paints I used weren't the best, and..." Hailey rambled.

"These are good." I said.

"What?" she questioned.

"Your paintings. I'm no artist myself so I don't know much about art. But they look pretty good." I said.

"Wow, my family always said they were good, but I just thought they were being nice. But uh...thanks." she said blushing and smiling at me, and it didn't seem like it was a forced smile either.

As we continued our walk I heard a noise further up the path.

"Aw yeah! You're so fucking tight!" a voice shouted.

I recognized the voice, it was Marco.

"You hear that?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, it came from over there." I said.

We went off the path a bit coming to the edge of a river. Right next to the river was Marco and Ashley. They were both pants less Marco thrusting vigorously into Ashley who was on all fours.

"Yes! Oh yes! I fucking knew you were the best choice!" Ashley moaned.

"You fucking know it babe." Marco said slapping her butt.

"Oh shit, slap my ass again!" Ashley begged.

'Ugh, I believe they're doing it out in the open.' Hailey whispered to me.

'I know right? We should leave, hopefully a park ranger will chastise them for having sex in the park.' I whispered back.

We returned to the path and returned to our camp site. Willis and Cassidy were no longer at the table they were sitting at. Maybe they also went on a walk, don't know why they just come with us but whatever.

"Hey, thanks for the walk. Really put some things in perspective for me." Hailey said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you're not mad at me." I said.

"Again, I was never mad at you. But I appreciate the help nevertheless." she said and returned to the RV.

I went back to my tent, and just as was passing Willis' tent I heard a noise from inside.

"Oh wow...they're quite big..." a voice said, sounded like Willis.

"Would you like to touch them?" another voice asked, this one sounded like Cassidy.

"S-sure, like this?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes! Just like that." she moaned.

"I've never done this before, wow, they're very soft!" Willis said in astonishment.

"It's okay, you're doing fine. Just...oh...don't stop!" she moaned.

Weird, but at least Willis has the decency to not have sex in the open. Plus, maybe Marco will lay off Willis for not being a virgin. But knowing Marco he'll probably tease Willis about something else.

Later that evening, I was laying awake wondering why Willis and Marco were having sex with George's daughters. Well, maybe less so with Marco, but Willis? I feel like there was something off about this trip. Suddenly, I heard moment outside my tent.

"Peter, it's me Hailey. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. Come in." I said.

Hailey opened the flap to my tent and crawled inside. I couldn't see her too well, but I think she was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Hey, uh...thanks for the walk early today. It was really nice." she said.

"You're welcome, but you didn't come to me in the middle of night to tell me that." I said.

"Well yeah, uh...I want to tell you something. I uh...I actually don't hate you." she said.

"I know, we discussed that earlier." I said.

"No, I mean...*sigh* fuck it!" she said.

Suddenly Hailey knocked me to the ground and forcefully kissed me. Once she parted her lips from mine she turned to flap of my tent.

"I'm actually in love with you. I know we just met yesterday, but I actually fell in love with you when my dad hired you. He showed me and my sisters a picture of the three and I felt heart beating wildly. I doubt you feel the same, but I just wanted to let you know that." she said.

Just as she was about to leave, I grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?! Get off me!" she demanded.

"Not yet, first I need to pay you back for that kiss you gave me." I said.

"Oh? How?" she asked the anger in her voice being replaced by curiosity.

I didn't answer, at least not verbally. I kissed her, with less force than she did. As I kissed her I heard a slight moan come from her.

"There, how was that?" I asked.

"Pretty good. But I know something better we could do." she said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

Suddenly she flipped me over onto my back.

"I'd liked to be on top for this." she said.

We kissed passionately, and feverishly began stripping off our clothes. Once the last few pieces of fabric was removed I grabbed her buttocks and brought her crotch closer to mine. This caused us to start dry humping each other like horny teenagers.

"Oh shit! Put that big ol' cock inside me!" Hailey moaned as she raked her talons through my hair.

I could feel my penis throb violently. I reached down and slid my pulsating member right into her quivering lower lips. Hailey gasped with every inch that went into her.

Once inside, I thrusted slowly at first. Letting Hailey get a feel for my size. Her moans were soft and I don't think that she wanted to raise her volume, not unless she wanted to wake up our site.

I kept thrusting gradually picking up speed. Hailey's hips moved in sync with mine. Hailey moved to my neck and began to suck and bite on the exposed flesh. I shuttered as a mix of intense pain and pleasure coursed through my body.

My fingers dug into her buttocks, as my other hand moved to one of her breasts. I fondled the mound allowing Hailey to moan into my neck. I was so close to cumming, and judging by how wet Hailey had gotten, so was she.

"Hailey, I'm so close." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Don't stop." she said.

Soon I exploded inside of her, pumping a large amount of cum into her. Hailey gripped a claw full of my hair and bit on her lip to stifle her moans. Once we rode out our respective orgasms we stared at each other laying in a hot sweaty mess on the floor of my tent. Eventually we were consumed by waves of fatigue and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, Hailey was still asleep so I guess we did have sex last night. I got dressed and let Hailey continue to sleep. Upon leaving my tent, I found that George was also awake.

"Mornin' Peter." he said as I was leaving my tent.

"Morning George. I didn't expect you to be up this early." I said.

"Figured I'd go for a little walk, loosen up my joints." he said.

"You mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Not at all." he said.

I walked with George, we were around the park for a bit. It was still early so most of the other campers were still sleeping.

"So, how've been enjoying the trip?" George asked me.

"It's fine, thanks for inviting us." I said.

"Of course, like I said before you boys are like the sons I never had." he said.

"George, what's really going on? I mean you brought us out here and don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed every minute of it. But I feel like there was some ulterior motive behind this whole thing." I said.

George stopped and released a long sigh.

"I was going to tell you three when the time came, but...I'm uh...I'm retiring at the end of the year." he said.

"What!?! Why? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes! Absolutely! It's just...I'm getting old and I've been working at the distribution center for a long time and I miss spending time with my family." he said.

"Okay but, what did you take us camping?" I asked.

"The camping trip was more of an excuse to get you three to meet my daughters. They're all getting older and ready to leave the nest, so I figured I could introduce them to some fine young men, men I could trust. And given how the six of you spent yesterday together I say that it was a success." he said.

"How could you have known that it would turn out well?" I asked.

"I hired the three of you remember? I know that types of things you are into. I knew Willis was the intellectual type who was into reading. During his interview I asked what types of books he was into and he answered the works of Ronald S. Berryman. Which is also Cassie's favorite author. Marco I knew from the second he opened his mouth that he'd get along with Ashley. Of course, the things that often came out of his mouth made me wish for someone else." he explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but what about me?" I asked.

"You? I knew that you were the right guy for Hailey. I know that she's in a bit of a funk lately, and if there was anyone that can get her out of it, it would be someone of strong mind and equally strong character." he said.

"And you think I'm that guy?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I was also thinking of promoting you my position. If you want it." he said.

"I'm honored sir, but...are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I fairly confident that you boys will do right by my girls." he said.

"And if hypothetically if I or either Willis or Marco refuses, then what?" I asked.

"I know this is sudden and I didn't think you'd say yes, but I just want what's best for my girls. I love them, and I only want what's best for them. I guess I didn't think this through huh?" he asked.

"A little, but I think I understand where you're coming from and I can't say if I love Hailey yet, but I don't think that will take long." I said.

"See, I knew you were the right guy for Hailey." he said putting his arm around me.

"So do I call you dad?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't push it. Bad enough that you're getting my office." he said.

"That was your decision." I argued playfully.

"I know, and I'm starting to regret it." he said.

Later, George announced to Willis and Marco his intentions for the trip and that was retiring. They were both surprisingly okay with everything and thanked him for all he's done for them.

George retired as he planned and I was left in charge. Willis was the first of us to get married and even had a daughter before us. I expected Marco to hound Willis for a kid, but he was surprisingly supportive of him. Even went to Willis when he had his kid with Ashley.

As for myself I did get married to Hailey and she was painting as she wanted. Nothing to go into museums or art galleries yet, but she still enjoyed it.

Now that I was in charge I had to find someone to fill in my old spot. I managed to get this guy Cooper to come in for an interview.

"So Cooper, why do you want to work for a distribution company?" I asked.

"Seems like an easy job." he said.

"I can assure you that it's not." I said.

"Look sir, I don't expect much of me but I'm a hard worker and I'm ready for anything. I just need something to get some easy cash. My girlfriend is pregnant and I want to get her a nice house and a wedding so we can be a family." he said.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"Absolutely, that's why I'm getting this job. For her." he said.

"Well...I can't say that the money will be easy. But you'll be able to get that house and wedding if you work hard." I said.

"Thank you sir! You won't regret this!" he said shaking my hand.

Cooper's eyes turned to a painting on the wall.

"Excuse me sir, but where did you get that?" he asked pointing to the painting.

"My wife painted it. Gave it to me to hang in the office, why?" I asked.

"It's just that...it's a stunning piece. Very vibrant. She must be real proud of it." he said.

I turned around to the picture and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is." I said.


End file.
